The Sign of the Moon: REDUX edition
by blackwolfwrites
Summary: Every 667 years, legend has it that the Blood Moon binds two souls together for eternity. What the Blood Moon bond actually does, however, is a mystery to be discovered only by the pair it chooses. While grappling with the deepening bond between them, Star and Marco must also face the challenges and dangers of finding their destinies on Mewni.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The tl;dr is I am working on a revised edition for _The Sign of the Moon _for ao3, and I realized that why don't I just post the REDUX as a separate thing here? As the show ends and _The Dance of the Stars_ ends (don't worry fam, there's more), let us relive the magic. Enjoy!**

**P.S. for any new readers, welcome aboard! This fanfic was written in between the Stump Day and s3b, so everything before that is canon. **

* * *

Only in the life of Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, would walking through the Underworld to a haunted demon temple be considered a part of a normal day. The Underworld, after all, is not the most tourist-friendly place in the dimension of Mewni, aside from its pristine Lava Lake Beach. Between forests of literal fire and rivers of damned souls screeching in horror, nothing screamed: "Family-friendly adventure. Great for the kids!" Then again, that was not the type of adventure that thrilled Star. This was her first real break in ages from the onslaught of princess duties that had now taken over her day-to-day life. She tried to stay interested and engaged in each royal task—she had to be the best princess—but meetings, decrees, and tedious paperwork can never be fun. She missed the simpler days back on Earth, where she had an almost daily chance of showing the forces of evil what a Butterfly princess could really do with a wand. But she had to focus on being a better princess, especially after nearly destroying the kingdom twice: first by revealing royal secrets at Song Day and second by fighting Toffee. "Alliances are the lifeblood of a successful kingdom," she remembered her mother, Queen Moon, telling her, and it was important to keep them strong and lively.

But the most important thing stayed the same: Marco was by her side as always. He was clad in his signature red hoodie and wore his survival fanny pack—which he claimed would be vital on a quest like this. When she asked if he would come along, Marco did not hesitate in his answer, even though it involved hiking for a day through a place that was constantly as hot as the hottest day of the year and nearly getting sucked into rivers of souls twice. When they finally reached the temple, a black building with pointy spires—in the manner of all buildings in the Underworld—they took a breather.

"You'd think this place would have lanterns or something…" Marco grumbled as he pointed his weak phone light into the yawning black mouth of the temple opening ahead of them. Star, on the other hand, was beaming with anticipation. Adventure awaited. Baddies needed to be bashed. This was just like old times!

"Marco, I got this," she boasted. "I've got a magic wand to light things up." As the pair walked into the temple, Star's blind optimism began to dampen. The temple was honestly one of the creepiest places she had been to. Gargoyles glared at them with unmoving ruby eyes, and the chilly, dimly-lit halls were filled with the musty smell of old books and tapestries laced with mildew.

"How c-can a place in the middle of a kingdom of _fire_ be so c-cold," she stammered as the cold air blew from deeper in the temple. She noticed Marco was comfy and cozy in his hoodie.

"Oh, squire~" she called to him in a sing-song voice, batting her eyelashes for effect.

"Oh no…" Marco tried to put up his hands to protest, but before he could evade, Star had taken off the hoodie and had it on over her dress.

"Fine," he grumbled, annoyed while Star hummed in victory, and stuffed her hands in the pockets. "You know Star, this place gives me the creeps. What do you make of it?"

"It's not creepy if you dated someone from the Underworld and…" she stopped herself. Why did she go there? Their relationship was on break—she knew better!

Without an invitation, thoughts of Tom invaded her head. She and the Prince of the Underworld had revived their relationship at the Silver Bell Ball in a literal "whirlwind romance," as the royal tabloids had written. At first, things were great—even better than how they went the first time they dated. But it all fell apart. If Star were honest with herself, the first signs of disaster appeared during the doomed Monster-Mewman Peace Ball. Instead of helping her keep the party running smoothly and tracking down the missing Monster teens, Tom was more concerned with sneaking off. And, yeah, he fought Mina and apologized for his behavior later, but that apology was the first of many. For the next three months or so after that, Tom continued to fail her at royal engagements and formal balls. The final straw occurred when he failed to show up for a meeting with the Magic High Commission, the first one he was to attend as Star's potential choice for her prince. Not to mention, his anger issues continued to get worse. He fought with her anytime she put her princess duties over him. Lately, however, their arguments had centered around how much time she spent with Marco…

* * *

"_It's like I never see you,_" Tom argued on their last date, which had gone well up until this moment.

"_Tom, I'm a princess, I'm busy_," Star had shot back. "_I don't get what the big deal is about any of this!"_

He clenched his fists bitterly, _"You always find time for _him…."

"_What are you…?"_

"_I've never seen Marco have to book dates a week in advance just to have them constantly moved around,_" Tom growled.

"_I-I don't know what you're getting at,_" Star's voice faltered slightly, "_Marco is my personal squire, so, of course, he's around me more. That's it. You know you're my best friend._"

Star reached for Tom's hand, but he pulled away, his three eyes glazed with an emotion she could not thoroughly read: was it hurt, maybe?

"_Star, you have to make a choice._" And that was the last thing he said as he walked away, ending their date and practically their relationship….

* * *

To this day, Star did not get it—Marco was her squire, why was Tom being so clingy? Plus, there was absolutely nothing going on between them whatsoever. Her feelings for Marco were…in the past. _Star, you have to make a choice_. The words often haunted her. She had made her choice, and it was Tom. If he had not stormed out of her life, the Prince's Ball—which would have been in two months—would have been a definitive sign that she had made her choice for good. It would have also erased the memories of the infamous Song Day from the minds of the citizens of Mewni.

"Star?" Marco worriedly placed a hand on her shoulder after she had quietly stewed over Tom for a few moments. When she met his eyes, the care in them signaled he knew where her mind had gone. Even though the break was not final, it hurt. Tom had helped her so much after the Silver Bell Ball, and they had so much fun together while they dated. During all that had happened between her and Tom, Marco was such an understanding friend. He was her shoulder to cry on when the separation got tough and made nachos to help her feel better when she felt down. She sought his gaze for comfort. "I'm here for you," he said softly, "Always will be."

"Thanks, buddy," Star smiled as she placed her hand over his. "You know," she changed the conversation, "This place looks a lot like the Monster temple."

"I guess it does," Marco remarked, "Even down to the creepy statues. Hmm…but then again, aren't all temples the same?"

"Not really," Star snorted in response. "Each kingdom's temples have their own vibe. The ones near my castle have butterfly carvings and little Glossarycks everywhere. The ones in the Johansen kingdom have bear totems and bear traps. The Pony Head temples have clouds and…nothing else since the Pony Heads aren't the most devout believers…and so forth."

"I've seen the ones in Kelly's kingdom," Marco answered. "They have bush and wolf motifs."

"How would you—?" Star froze, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"I went to a temple one time on a training mission with Kelly," Marco folded his arms with pride. "Shoulda been there. It was an insane mission where we had to drive out a wolf-troll that kept children captive in the temple." _I didn't hear about this one,_ Star knew Marco had been training with Kelly lately, but she never heard about them going on adventures _together._ That was _their _thing. _But why would I care?_ She reminded herself that he had other friends on Mewni, and he needed the training to become a better squire. Although how close Kelly and Marco had become since the Soulrise at Lava Lake Beach was oddly concerning to her…. Star stopped herself. All the drama over Tom must be messing with her head.

"Are you okay, Star? You look annoyed," Marco asked, causing her to shake her head.

"I'm fine, let's keep going," she responded perhaps a bit too quickly. They continued down another set of corridors and Marco's phone light was beginning to dim more and more.

"Great, I only have 25% battery left," he grumbled. "How much further do we have to go?"

"I have no idea, and we've been walking forever!" Star let out an exacerbated sigh. "I don't know anything about this temple, and, of course, Tom wasn't helpful. In fact, why isn't he here? He's the Prince of the Underworld, for corn's sake!"

Marco made an oddly smug face and was poised to say something but didn't. "We don't need him, Star," he replied instead. "We can figure it out. Hey! Maybe there are some clues on that tapestry."

The duo has entered the last of the hallways and above the entrance to the next room was a huge, ratty tapestry. Part of it was torn away, and the rest was covered in faded ancient dye. What could be discerned from the tapestry in the dark gloom of the temple was an image of a giant, six-fingered hand bearing a large crescent moon in the palm. Next to the moon where two celestial bodies: a miniature sun and star. Why did this seem familiar…? Star could not put a finger on it. Underneath the hand was an inscription so faded it looked like it had been painted by a ghost, and half of it was gone with the other part of the tapestry. It didn't matter though, for it was written in the runes of the Demon language—which neither Star nor Marco could read.

"We must be approaching some kind of inner sanctum," Marco studied the fabric. "Did Tom tell you what this temple is for?"

Star shook her head, "I don't think he knows anything about this place besides that a creepy voice is scaring the priests."

"What creepy voice? We haven't heard anything in here."

As if on cue, a thin, quiet voice began to call from the room ahead of them. _You've come… _Star and Marco reached for each other's hand. They had to go in there with whatever horrible creature waited for them. No matter what faced them, they at least had each other's backs. Marco's free hand was poised and ready for attack, and Star's wand was raised. Should she Narwhal Blast this creepy ghost into the next dimension or call on her trusty Warnicorn Stampede?

"Okay, Marco, we go in on the count of three," She whispered hoarsely. "1…2…3! MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!"

The door exploded in a gust of magic and blubbery narwhals as Star and Marco charged in with a pink cloud of smoke. "Get outta here, you creepy ghost!" Marco roared as he leapt in the air.

"Marco?" Star could not see or hear a thing. Next time, she should have cast a spell with less fog.

"Whoa…Star, you gotta see this!" She heard Marco exclaim. As the haze settled, it revealed a giant room with high ceilings illuminated by torches and chandeliers. The marble floor in the center of the expanse had a star with an eye in the middle of it, surrounded by ancient zodiac symbols. Directly above it was six-point sun—or star—with a hand in the middle bearing a thin ruby crescent moon in the palm.

_Oh…_ "This is the place of the Blood Moon Ball!" Star and Marco exclaimed in unison, and they looked at each other.

"Okay, stop that." They held their hands over their mouths—they were doing _it_ again. _Hmm, how can I throw him off…_?

"Antidisestablishmentarianism!" They both yelled. Nope.

"The square root of 144 is 12!" Nope.

"Mom is a poop head!" Nope.

"She isn't even your mom, Marco," Star laughed.

Marco smiled and snickered, "You didn't even pay attention in math class long enough to know the square root of 144. You know, why do we do that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that it happened after the Blood Moon Ball."

"That was an interesting night," Marco sighed. "I still can't believe my disguise worked so well." Star smirked as she remembered Marco's outfit: his black suit with the golden shoulder tassels and trim, red hat, and, of course, his Día de los Muertos skull mask. He sure looked rather dashing.

"Yeah…but I wish you had trusted me to go on my own. I can make choices for myself," Star said with her voice edged in frustration. The dance was the first time she had seen Tom since their first break up, and she wanted to see if he had changed. They had split…on really bad terms, to say the least, but everyone deserved a second chance. Even though Tom's true colors showed through when he tried to barbeque Marco after the dance, Star couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Marco had just trusted her.

"You're right," Marco sighed heavily, casting his gaze to the floor. "I did ruin your night, and you were right to give Tom another chance. I should trust your decisions about these things..." The note of sadness in his voice caught Star off guard. He got like that sometimes, especially when talking about her relationship with Tom. She couldn't figure out why though, he was okay with her hanging out with him until the Soulrise…. Maybe it was about what happened on Stump Day. Marco and Tom had once been close bros until they fought at her fifteenth birthday party. Sure, they made up at the end, but their friendship remained strained. Marco didn't talk to Tom anymore, and Tom seemed to hate the very mention of Marco's name.

"_You have to make a choice_."

"But you know what, Marco," Star placed her hand on his shoulder, "I can't say you ruined my night. The dance was fun."

Marco's mouth curled upward in a soft grin as he wistfully said, "Yeah, it was. Those dance classes my mom signed me up for didn't go to waste."

"At least you liked dance classes," Star replied, "I hated them because Mom forced me to take them. 'Dances are important to the life of a princess,' she told me."

Marco met her eyes with his, then let them quickly dart away. He began to scratch the back of his head and…was he blushing? "No, no I shouldn't…" he began to mumble.

"Shouldn't what?" Star wondered.

"Close your eyes," Marco told her. _I'm supposed to be the one giving orders,_ but Star closed her eyes anyway.

"Marco?"

"Okay, Star. You can open them." When she opened her eyes, she found that Marco had taken the hoodie off of her and the fanny pack off his waist, laying them in a heap on the ground. Most importantly, he was bowed in front of her with his right arm extended in an invitation. His eyes locked directly into hers, "Princess Star Butterfly, may I have this dance?"

She should say no—after all, she and Tom were still together. Then again, they also sorta _weren't_ together either. _Come on Star, where's your daring side?_ Plus, what was the harm in a casual dance between friends?

"I would be delighted, Squire Marco Diaz," she replied with a mock curtsy. She took his hand as he led her to the middle of the room. There, he placed his hand on the small of her back—such audacity—and Star placed hers on his shoulder. She had to secretly admit those training sessions with Kelly were paying off. As soon as they started to dance, the ruby light of the Blood Moon shone through the ceiling. Marco was clearly enjoying himself. His brown eyes blazed with a confidence Star had never seen before as he led her in their waltz across the floor. Usually, she was the leader, the one to give orders, but it was refreshing to see him take the lead. His newfound boldness emanated in every twirl and every dip.

_How long have we been dancing?_ A part of Star began to wonder, but it didn't matter. Seconds, minutes, weeks, days, months even—the passage of time—or not—seemed meaningless. All that could ever matter was the two of them on the dancefloor in the light of the Blood Moon. There was something almost hypnotic about this: the play of the red light of the moon on the black shadows in the room, Marco's humming of the waltz, and his confidence…. The very way they moved felt like they were gliding effortlessly. They were perfectly in sync too, as if the one intuitively knew exactly how the other was going to respond a full step ahead. They ebbed and flowed, expanded and came together—in some way you could say that they were one. One in thought and movement, bonded forever by some mysterious force.

_I shouldn't be enjoying this,_ Star began to feel guilty. She hadn't formally broken up with Tom only to steal a rather intimate dance with another. Worse, she felt bad that she _didn't_ feel bad about it. She was completely enraptured, and the feeling made her giddy. _This is just like the Blood Moon Ball_, Star was in awe—the same awe that she had only ever felt at that moment….

* * *

"_Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen_," a demon priest tapped on a microphone as he cleared his voice. _What's going to happen now_? Star was full of anticipation. She had been invited to the Blood Moon Ball by her ex-boyfriend, Tom, only mere hours ago. Part of her wondered if she should have listened to Marco—the demon really hadn't changed much. While the "date" was going…alright-ish, Star could tell that Tom's fuse was running short. He was constantly getting upset at her for doing her own thing. He even tried to get her to bathe in unicorn blood—how rude, for corn's sake. To make things worse, the other demons were beginning to blame her for making the party kinda boring, which it was, except for Henry the punch bowl skeleton. Yet the other part of her wanted to feel things out between them. Everyone deserved a second chance, after all. Deeper still, was another feeling that she was _supposed _to be here. She would have normally declined to ever be in the same dimension as Tom, but…something felt right about being here. Maybe the weird demon food was getting to her.

"_It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward_," the demon priest continued as the hand in the ceiling descended slightly, causing the thin crescent in its palm to glisten. "_When the light of the Blood Moon drobbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity, in its hypnotic, ruby, brodlum_."

Of course, Star was only half listening because the moon was so shiny and pretty. The organ music started to play as the red light of the moon crept ever closer. _It's like it's calling to me…_

"_Aargh! That's the wrong piece of music_," Tom's growl pulled Star out of her thoughts. "_This is going to drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere—I'll be right back._"

He was having a "Tom moment" again. Why couldn't he just let things happen? It didn't matter what creepy sounding organ music was playing, but Tom had to script every single moment of everything. _I'm going to just go with the flow_, Star returned her attention to the moon. It was like it was telling her to go deeper towards the center of the dancefloor. "_Okay,_" she couldn't tell who she was answering: the moon's suggestion or Tom's command.

She followed the moon through the throngs of swaying demons. Some had even managed to find partners to dance with as the organ droned on.

"_Star!_"

Okay, maybe the moon was really calling her; she kept hearing someone whisper her name. Then, she felt a hand grab hers from behind, pulling her. As she faced the stranger, the ballroom went red and everyone gasped. The music changed to a lighter and statelier piece as the stranger pulled Star into a dance in the center of the ballroom. Normally, Star Butterfly would have given this fellow a taste of her own magic for such treatment, but she felt inclined to let him live long enough to finish. Why was she so okay with this? In fact, she was more than okay with this. As they spun around in a room full of watchful demons, she got her first real glimpse of him. He wore a skull mask—like those Día de los Muertos masks in the Diazes' house—so only two brown eyes could be seen. His suit made him look rather handsome, and, boy, he could dance. She would know too from all of those Silver Bell Balls. This was so intimate as if the only two people left in existence were her and the mysterious dance partner. _I could do this forever…._

"_Star_…" the stranger crooned her name tenderly. He sounded a bit like Marco… The sense of affection in his voice, the music, and the effect of the light of the moon made her swoon.

"_How did you know my name?_" Star breathed. She had to know more about the boy who swept her off her feet.

"_It's me, Marco_," the stranger lifted his mask in a reveal.

* * *

_Marco…_

"_Star, you have to make a choice_." How had she been so stupid? There never was a choice—the answer had been painfully in her face the entire time, from when she first came to Earth to this dance today. Who else had she tried to hard to conceal her feelings for? Who else had she confessed to out of anguish over never seeing him again? Who else had she tried to get over so hastily to make the pain of loneliness and rejection go away?

Her choice had always been him. Marco was the world to her: her best friend, her adventure buddy, her crush, her squire, her lifeline…. Sure, she liked Tom, but Marco was always her priority. They shared secrets and moments Tom could never hope to, and they knew each other better than almost anyone else. It was like she and Marco were the same soul; they had a bond no one could dare break.

Twice had she run from it, and now, here she was back at the only conclusion that could work. She couldn't run any longer. _I choose Marco_. The weight of that revelation sorta scared her. There were so many feelings, so many things left unsaid that she had to face. They never even talked about her confession back on Earth, but part of becoming a better princess involves bettering the self. _I'm afraid_…Did Marco even like her? He was single, but he spent so much time with Kelly nowadays. Plus, Star dating someone surely did not help. What if he rejected her?

Then she remembered a line from that Earth play, _Hamlet_—which sadly wasn't about a singing ham— "To thine own self, be true." For her own sake, she needed a definite answer before deciding where to go next. Also, Marco deserved to know.

"Star?" Marco began to worry, and Star realized that they had stopped dancing. "You've been quiet for a while?"

_Here goes nothing. _"Marco, can we talk for a bit?"

"Oh… Sure thing." He bit his lip, looking away from Star.

_Oh boy… but this must be done right here. _Star took his hand, and the two sat down somewhere in the room, the red light still shining down. "Um… I know I kind of crossed a line, dancing with you. I'm…"

_He's too sweet sometimes. _"Marco, this isn't about that. And I had a lot of fun dancing just now. I…" She smiled to reassure him so he wouldn't beat himself up over his forwardness. In fact, she had much more fun being with him than on the last several dates with Tom. Star took a deep breath to steady her racing heart, tightening her hold on Marco's hands. _No turning back now_. "Okay. Remember that confession I made to you on Earth?"

Marco tensed up, Star feeling his nerves on edge, "I remember. I hurt you and was a cruddy friend. It's okay, I get you moved on and are happy with Tom. I know you guys are fighting now, but I'm sure it will pass." He flashed a smile, but she saw through it.

"Tell me what you know about this," Star pointed to the glowing crescent on the ceiling.

Marco studied it for a second, "Well, Star, rubies are a precious gemstone—" She stared at him blankly, causing him to stop. How could he be so dense at a time like this?

"No, no, no," Star shook her head. "The Blood Moon, silly."

"Oh…," he chuckled to himself. "My bad. Uh…I don't know much about it myself besides what that captain picture in your room told me before I crashed the Blood Moon Ball…."

_Was he blushing? _"What did the painting call it, Marco?"

Star watched him take in a deep breath, "The Moon of Lovers."

"I knew this wasn't a coincidence," she steadied herself to drop one of the biggest truth bombs to date. "You see, Marco, since you've come back, I've been seeing the Blood Moon a lot on dates with Tom. I swear if I even just look at him, it's like the moon was screaming at me 'You are with the wrong dude, girly' or something. I tried to ignore it. I'd close windows or ask for Tom to meet me during the day. All because I was running away from what was so painfully obvious…."

"Star?" Marco's eyes soften with concern as her voice cracked and tears began to well.

"Marco," she took his other hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I should have been honest. Since you came back to Mewni..." Marco's brown orbs shined bright as if a confident fire somewhat got lit. "…I tried very hard to move on, but nothing worked. Every date with Tom ending with the Blood Moon was just the universe reminding me that my feelings were _still _there…."

"So… Where are you going with this?" Marco's eyebrows knit together, puzzled.

Star took her hands away from him, playing with strands of her hair. "I… I've been running from you. I… I am still in love with you." Marco's heart skipped a beat, looking shocked more than anything. _Oh no, this is just like that party on Earth._ Even if rejection was to come, she had to keep up her confession. "I don't know if you like me anymore, and there's Kelly now so…" Before she could finish her thought, Marco pulled her in for a crushing hug. _Wow… He's never hugged me this tightly before._

"I don't just like you," Marco said softly, his voice confident and proud. "Star…I love you. Have for a while. But I took a while to realize my feelings. I saw you and Tom kissing in Lava Lake, and, I fully got the picture." He let out a bitter laugh, making Star's heart feel a familiar ache. _He went through what I did when he dated Jackie. That feeling is horrible. _Now she was putting the dots together: Marco's disgust at watching Tom fawn over her, the fight on her birthday, the hollow loneliness in his eyes whenever they had a good time on adventures. Wow, maybe _Star_ was the dense one here.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Star began as they broke their hug.

"I deserve it though. You felt forced to move on because I couldn't make up my stupid mind." He clenched his fists, disappointment evident on his face. "I'm sorry."

Star just put a warm hand on his shoulder, flashing a bright smile. "Well, now we both know. We love each other, dummy." Star's heart fluttered. The world felt brighter, warm color surrounding Marco and herself. _This feels amazing. Is this what actually being love feels like? _She couldn't help but ponder, looking at Marco's face. He was on the verge of crying. "Those happy tears? Or sad ones? Cause I don't want to see sad ones, mister."

He hugged Star again, letting everything pour out of him. "I don't want to lose you again." His voice was hoarse and tired. Star just carefully hugged him, feeling the tension across his back. _This isn't about just us… _"When you left Earth, it was like part of me was killed. So, when I finally found you again, and Toffee took you away… I felt utterly broken." He sniffled, holding back tears. "When you came back, and we had our 'longer goodbye', my world lost all its color. I wanted that back. I wanted _your _light back. And—" Marco let go, looking right into her somber blue eyes.

_This is going to be about how I acted… _Star couldn't finish her thought, with Marco rambling about how he messed up his return to Mewni. She couldn't even pay attention to this, feeling annoyance come over. "MARCO!" He stopped talking, worry shone in his brown eyes. "Stop. Just… I get it. You messed up. _I _messed up." Silence took the air for a minute before they both entered a laughing fit.

"So, we really are mess-up twins!" They shouted in unison, continuing their laughing fit. Any tension in the room vanished at this point, the two lovers sighing in content. _But there is one thing left to do… And this will be hard._

"So… What happens now?" Marco asked hopefully, but his expression remained serious. "I don't want Tom to get upset with us or anything. I mean…" He shivered, Star thinking he's recalling their Stump Day brawl.

"I have to talk to him first. Officially break things off." She took Marco's hand, giving it a firm squeeze. _I made my choice. I'm not changing my mind. _He seemingly read her mind, squeezing his hand in response and giving a warm smile toward her. "I guess we solved the problem or somethin' here?" Star giggled.

"We really needed to talk. Glad we did that finally," Marco said.

"You're telling me! My heart hurts. Poor little guy…" She patted her chest, earning a giggle from Marco."

"Hearts aren't living…" Marco froze, giving Star a serious look. "Unless Mewman hearts are really alive. Like, living people and stuff? Did I do _more _damage then…?" Star just punched his arm, laughing loudly.

_He's priceless sometimes. _"Silly, Mewman hearts are like human ones. Stop overreacting. _My Safe Kid._" _I wish I could kiss him_, but that shouldn't happen while she was still sorta with Tom. Instead, they shared another deep hug before leaving the temple. As she started to walk off, the world much brighter than before. Marco followed, Star not seeing his bright smile and joyful posture.

"You know, we never did find what was haunting that temple," Marco said matter-of-factly after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "We found each other, so that must count for something." The pair laughed as they entered the forest of fire in the direction of home.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of watchful eyes gleamed from the shadow of the temple. All was going according to plan. _The second phase of the Blood Moon had begun…._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Here is the longer author's note. Writing is one of those things you get better at with time and practice. And while the original _The Sign of the Moon_ is still great, the writing could be better. There's no shame in that at all, but I've just changed. Consider this the extra crisp and deluxe version with new scenes and stuff. I have seven chapters already done, so those will be out in short order this week. Currently, I am done with Chapter 26 of _The Dance of the Stars_ (the sequel for any new people), and I will work on the REDUX along with future projects. There's no rush since the show is basically over (I cry). Reviews are always appreciated and enjoy the REDUX! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, we're back with another chapter! This one is one of my favorites because it really starts an interesting arc within the story. I won't spoil much in case you haven't read _The Sign of the Moon _yet, so enjoy the ride!**

* * *

"_Star…I love you_…"

At that, Tom's three eyes shot open as he bolted awake. His bedsheets and pajamas were drenched in a cold sweat, and his chest heaved as if he had been on a marathon. _It's just a nightmare_, he reassured himself although the heavy feeling still remained like a ghost. Over the past month, this nightmare was one he had had over and over—about Marco somehow stealing Starship from him. But that was impossible. Still somewhat disturbed, Tom sought relief from this favorite picture of Star and himself resting on his nightstand. It was taken on their first real date after his botched Demoncism, overlooking a Soulfall—the Underworld version of a waterfall but more terrifying. They had finally gotten cornshakes, and both had wide smiles on their faces in spite of the shrieking dead behind them.

Where had the joy and excitement all gone? It was hard to believe the smiling couple in the picture was on the verge of breaking up yet again. Ever since the Soulrise at Lava Lake Beach, their literal whirlwind romance had deteriorated to nothing, and it was partly Star's fault. Her insistence of getting bogged down in pointless royal crap led to the great downfall of their relationship. Why should she care about being a better princess? They were teenagers, for hell's sake! But no, Star just _had_ to attend every meeting, every ball, every formal. Tom didn't even do _half_ as much for his own kingdom, and everything was fine. The result of Star's renewed focus on being the best princess ever was that Tom never saw her anymore. Dates were few and far between, and they were often pushed back due to prior commitments. Where was the spontaneity—that spark that made Tom fall for her twice? It was like Starship had forgotten how to "Star" anymore.

The other problem was Marco. During Song Day several months ago, the entire kingdom learned that the Earth boy was "the prince of her deepest desires," and Tom had all but given up on getting her back. That is until the Silver Bell Ball. His concerns melted away instantly…then the boy came back one day. For some odd reason, Star let him live with her and made Marco her squire—which seemed odd for a princess to do. However, neither bothered Tom much for a while, but he noticed strange things about how his girlfriend acted around her new squire. The way they giggled together, those little glances they shared, how they were always around each other…All such odd, little things.

Between the princess duties and Marco, the issues led up to the great fight, and Star hadn't spoken to Tom in the month since. They did not break up, per se, but their relationship had flat-lined. The night where it happened was still a whirl in Tom's memory….

* * *

What could be better than a romantic, candlelit dinner underneath a sky of fireworks? Tom even caught a glimpse of the old Star in the way her eyes twinkled as she watched the display crackle and sizzle in the sky. _Why can't every moment be like this?_ He mused. Relationships were supposed to be fun and exciting like this every day. As they leaned in for a kiss, a red glow lit up the sky—probably just some nearby sparklers—but it caused Star pulled away suddenly. "_Starship? Why'd you pull away_?" Tom asked, his voice edged hurt. "_You've been so distant lately. I wanna have some fun_. _I miss your kisses_."

"_It's like I never see you_." He started again when Star didn't answer. She was still fixated on the sky behind them, bearing an expression Tom couldn't read. _It's like you're not here_, he should have added.

"_Tom, I'm a princess_," she looked at him finally, "_I'm busy, I don't get what the big deal is about any of this_." What was she hiding? She didn't reply to his complaint about not being around enough. Maybe he should have probed more, but his anger got the best of him.

"_Oh, I get it. You're still mad about the Magic High Commission meeting_, _aren't you?_" Tom retorted.

"_Of course, I still am_!" yelled Star as she stood up in the grass, facing him. _She's so pretty when she's angry_, Tom couldn't help but smirk. The cold, blue fire in her eyes glinted against the darkening sky.

"_You didn't bother to show up! And that was supposed to be your first meeting as my choice for a prince! How am I supposed to be a better princess if you aren't doing your part?_"

"_Oh, so it's all about you now_. _What about me, Star? You put all of this effort into being a princess and none into me._" Tom grumbled angrily. Why couldn't she just let this stuff go? So, what if the Prince's Ball was soon—he wasn't going to be king for _years_.

"_I'm busy, Tom!" _Star crossed her arms with a huff.

"_You know what? I don't truly believe that_" he lifted his chin in a challenge. "_You always have time for _him…."

"_What are you_…" her voice faltered a bit as her eyes shifted away. Another red firecracker lit up the sky. _Why is everyone so fixated on red fireworks today? _

"_I've never seen Marco have to book dates a week in advance, just to have them constantly moved around_."

Star's voice raised again, "_I don't know what you're getting at. Marco's my personal squire, so of course, he's around more. That's it! You know that you're my best friend_."

She was playing that card again. The card she always played whenever Tom questioned how close she was to Marco. He had seen things between them: those longer-than-normal gazes, the deeper-than-they-should-be hugs. Sometimes, he couldn't tell who her boyfriend was—himself or _Marco_. She had to decide, and Tom was going to make her.

"_Star, you have to make a choice_," he said as he got up and walked away….

* * *

The smell of burning sheets drew Tom out of his rambling thoughts. He'd better watch out, or he will have to buy another set of sheets again this week. Luckily, he remembered the helpful breathing exercises Brian, his former life coach, taught him to prevent a blowup. In and out. In and out sloooowly. _Let it go, _Tom urged himself. The "breakup" was all in the past, and today was a new day. He was going to make things right again, and Star had plenty of time to miss him by now.

_I'm going to take her out for cornshakes_, he decided as he approached his mirror. As he was about to call Star, he noticed 57 new messages on his Marco Monitoring App. _Huh, that was new_. The app was linked to a curse Tom had secretly cast on Marco after the Blood Moon Ball, which monitored every time he talked about Star. Since the boy could never shut up about her, Tom changed it to alert him only if he said her name romantically. The app had been glitching lately, picking up on the seemingly normal conversations.

"Mirror, play messages," Tom ordered as he went to his bathroom to freshen up. He just wanted to get them off his mirror. None of the messages revealed anything major—they were either Marco mentioning Star's name or talking to her about something trivial. _Nothing to worry about, but man they sure do talk a lot_, Tom remarked as he began to brush his teeth. He was going all out today for Star, and maybe their relationship could—

"_Star…I love you_."

Toothpaste and water sprayed everywhere as Tom gagged. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening_, he began to panic. "Play that message again!" he commanded. Maybe he just misheard something or missed a keyword in there.

"_Star…I love you_," Marco murmured tenderly through the mirror.

There had to be another explanation, just had to be. Ah, Marco was just having an intense dream about her. That could be the answer, although it wasn't any better the more Tom thought about it. Sure, it was gross, but at least Star and Marco were _not_ a thing.

"Master Tom," a demon servant suddenly appeared.

"Um, knock next time," Tom grumbled, "What?"

"Uh," the servant hesitated, "We have some footage from the Marco Monitoring curse you should see."

Tom walked to the mirror as the demon revealed the footage, and conveniently shuffled out of arm's length of him.

"_May I have this dance?_" Marco bowed as Star reached for his hand. As he led her into a graceful waltz, the Blood Moon shed its light upon them in approval. _No. No._ The passion in their eyes, the way they moved as one, the intimacy of the moment… _No_. _No. No…. Not this again…._

* * *

_All of his plans fell apart that night…_

_Where did she go? I only left her for five seconds? _Literally five seconds too; just long enough to tell the organist to play something else besides funeral music. The moment had to be perfect, so the music had to set the right mood for the great dance tonight. Tom was almost certain that the Blood Moon would save his failed relationship by declaring he and Star were soulmates. He had had this night planned ever since he heard about the Blood Moon Ball shortly after his breakup.

He had spent months organizing this whole Blood Moon Ball for Star, meaning he had to cut a lot from the sacred ceremony. He canceled the blood sacrifices, toned down the sacred atmosphere, and got rid of the drunken debauchery. In hindsight, he should have left out the unicorn's blood too, but it paid off otherwise. Nothing too bad had happened, aside for Star insisting on "doing her own thing." The stage was set for the perfect night of love.

Somewhere deep inside, Tom felt uneasy though—as if he was going to lose in the end—and he didn't know why. He couldn't though—the plan was foolproof. He had Star at the right moment, and there was no one else who could compete for her affection.

Maybe he should have read the chapter from that old tome about the power of the Blood Moon. Tom had the read the introduction, and the section about the rituals involved in order to figure out how to make them "Star-friendly". Beyond that, he skipped the rest of the book, which contained chapters on the significance of the Blood Moon and what it did. All he needed to know was that the moon had the power to make people soulmates. _And that's what I and Starship are going to be._

Even the moment of the dance was perfectly choreographed in Tom's mind. With the _right_ music in the background, he would lead his beloved in a simple but romantic waltz as the Blood Moon chose to bind them forever and ever. _Look Star_, he even planned what he would tell Star at that moment, _Even the moon says we destined to be together_. While Tom daydreamed about his victory, the priest droned on about how two lucky souls would be bound together for eternity and blah blah. The demon prince didn't need to hear that crap again. Afterward, of course, the stupid organist just had to play the wrong music…

After giving the organist a piece of his mind, Tom had to race to find Star in time. _Oh come on,_ he snarled. _Where the hell did you run off to?_ It didn't help that the attendees were bunched together dancing in hopes the Blood Moon would choose them. _In their dreams_, Tom rolled his eyes. This was _his_ moon!

Suddenly, the light in the Temple went red, and the demons gasped. Tom was too late; the moon had chosen another couple to be soulmates. The prince sighed, feeling his heart drop in his chest. All was not lost though, he concluded optimistically, he and Star could still share a beautiful dance. She loved a good dance—that might get something going.

However, when he turned towards the center of the dancefloor, Tom felt his heart stop cold. _No!_ _This can't be happening!_ He had to be seeing things. This couldn't be real! But it was. There, under the light of the soul-binding Blood Moon, Star was dancing with another. Not only had Tom missed the dance, but the moon had confirmed his worst fear—Star's heart belonged to someone else forever. _I'm going to kill him_, the demon bristled as he ran towards the center.

_Get away from her!_ He shoved the masked stranger violently to the ground. There was enough moonlight left if he could just grab Star… Then, the portal closed—the moon's choice had been made. _NO! _Tom inwardly wailed, _He took her away from me!_ And he knew exactly who the guy was too. _Marco!_ The guy who was in Star's life now and had chopped off Tom's hand earlier that day. He had a feeling that there was more going on between Star and Marco than she had led on. _I'm going to make him pay!_ His mind growled as he summoned fire from every crack in the ground….

* * *

_I will make him pay_!

Of course, it would be Marco who would steal Star's heart again. He got to see her whenever he wanted, they went on adventures Tom never took part in, and Star invited Marco to her family's Stump Day party. _And I'm supposed to be her boyfriend_, Tom slumped on his bed defeated. _Did she ever love me?_ His eyes wandered to the picture on the nightstand. There was no way she could have faked such a grand smile, or joy during the Soulrise. Why did it change? When did it change? Tom closed his eyes and recalled the happiness of their earlier dates for clues. His eyes flew open when it hit him. He knew what caused the change: Marco came back. That was it! How could he be so blind? She made him her _personal _squire, for corn's sake, that should have been a huge red flag!

Tom knew what he must do, it was rather simple. He had to find a way to get Marco out of Star's life _permanently_. Then they could go back to their old, happy days.

_I'm gonna get you, Marco Diaz!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Butterfly castle, Marco Diaz was awoken to the sunlight streaming through his window. _What a beautiful day_, he yawned and stretched. He felt so warm inside, and it was from more than the sun or the laser puppies sleeping in a heap on his bed. Yesterday had been a packed day, starting with the exhausting hike through the Underworld and ending with a creepy demon temple. It was _supposed_ to be a haunted creepy temple, but it turned out to be an _empty_ creepy temple, making the adventure kinda pointless.

Well, pointless was the wrong word. What happened in the temple between him and Star was…unexpected, to say the least. Marco will never know what came over him in the inner sanctum to give him the confidence to ask Star to dance, but it just _felt_ right even if it technically wasn't. After all, it was the same room where they dance during the Blood Moon Ball. Their moment yesterday was something almost otherworldly. It was so perfect—as if the only thing that ever mattered in the whole universe was how beautiful Star appeared bathed in the light of the Blood Moon. Not the mission, or the creepy temple, or anything. It should have felt wrong: Tom was his bro, and this was breaking so many bro-ship rules.

When Star sat them down to talk, Marco was afraid that she would be angry about the dance, and she should have been. Instead, she said the very thing he had only ever been able to dream of for so long. The words that soothed the heartache plaguing him since Lava Lake Beach when he realized he had been so dense for a long time. Star Butterfly loved him. Marco felt his cheeks glow from blushing. This was the happiest moment he ever experienced since coming to Mewni. He felt like he could fly and shout about his newfound love to all the dimensions.

One of the laser puppies woke up and licked his face. "Isn't this wonderful, Sajak?" Marco cradled the yellow ball of fur in his arms, "Star loves me."

The puppy whined in agreement—or, rather, to alert Marco that it was time to be let out. _Right, I probably should take the puppies out._ As the boy changed, he remembered that his relationship was not completely settled yet. Star had to break things off with Tom—the real test.

Despite the demon's efforts at changing, he had been relapsing into his angry, old ways lately. The most recent outburst was during Star's birthday party when Tom tried to pin the event's shortcoming on Marco and not the fact that he _actually_ forgot his own girlfriend's birthday. A good friend would have supported the squire on his quest. Best bros didn't act like that. _Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him_, Marco reflected as he rounded up the laser puppies. Maybe putting all of this relationship drama behind them would make their friendship grown again. He missed his buddy, after all.

As Marco led the puppies out the door, he heard an additional whine from the bed. _I've accounted for all of them_, he mused as he gave another count. As he turned to the bed, he saw Glossaryck stare at him. "Globgor~" he whimpered.

As much as Marco didn't like Glossaryck, it was sad to see him reduced to this state. He had asked Star how this happened, but she didn't know. Maybe all of his memories had been destroyed with the Book of Spells.

"Fine, Glossaryck," Marco beckoned the once wise teacher, "You can come too."

"Globgor!" Glossaryck leaped off of the bed and began to wrestle with the puppies. Marco groaned, he had just gotten them to settle down. "Okay, guys, break it up. Let's go outside."

Marco took the puppies to the castle's rose garden for today's outing. He would have normally taken them on a walk around the castle grounds or out into the town, but the puppies _and _Glossaryck were too much to manage without Star. She was at an important meeting with the Magic High Commission for the next few hours, and, maybe when she got out, Marco would take her out somewhere special. Maybe not too special though. Not yet.

Even after her planned breakup with Tom, Marco didn't know how to start the next phase of their relationship. He had failed his previous one with Jackie, who he pined over since grade school. In the end, Marco realized that he only loved the idea of her, and it hurt her in the end. What if it was the same with Star?

Marco shook his head. This was different because being with Star felt right. They balanced, supported, and brought out the best in each other in ways that nobody else could. _It's like our souls are bonded—_

"Hey!" Marco yelled. "Barco Diaz, don't you dare pee on that bush!"

The puppy lowered his leg and shuffled away. _Phew_, that was Eclipsa's favorite bush in the garden, and he didn't want the puppies to ruin it. Marco glanced up at the tower on the south end of the garden. He didn't know why, but the dark queen gave him a weird feeling….

"Grr!"

Marco noticed the puppies were growling in the direction of the wall. "What's gotten into you puppies today?" He scolded as he rounded them up. "Quiet, Marco Jr., you'll wake Eclipsa!"

"GLOBGOR!" Glossaryck howled in fright, running in circles. The puppies followed him, barking.

"Not you too Glossaryck!" Marco groaned. If only Star were here. He was about the chase them down when he heard a rustle in the bush in front of him. Was someone there? Marco was about to call for the castle knights when he felt a board slap him across the face, and darkness wash over him.

* * *

The painful throbbing of his head woke Marco up, and he gently rolled on his back, feeling leaf litter crunch underneath him. _What happened?_ He cradled his head, trying hard to reconstruct what caused his headache. All he could remember was trying to stop the laser puppies and Glossaryck from destroying the Rose Garden—the rest was a blur. _Wait, where are the puppies?_ Marco noticed the dead silence in the air as his senses fully returned. On top of that, where was the Rose Garden? The flowers, puppies, and castle walls were gone, replaced by tall, dark trees and thick foliage. _Oh great, the Forest of Certain Death…_Then it hit him—what was he doing out here miles away from home? Who was watching Glossaryck? Marco rose to his feet and winced from pain radiating in his side, "Ow…Marco Jr. must have gotten me."

"Actually you're wrong," an evil laugh suddenly interrupted the silence. Marco looked up and saw Tom hovering behind him. "It was me!"

The prince was clad in interesting battle armor, made of obsidian chainmail and wine-colored plates. Gold trim completed the look, bordering a neatly embroidered Lucitor family crest adorned with fine jewels on the breastplate. _That's so cool_, Marco couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship. He had to get Tom to make him armor like that. The boy was about to ask how much the outfit cost when deep instinct warn him the prince was not here on friendly business.

"You have ten seconds," the demon warned. "Get your head start while you still can, Diaz."

_What? _"Tom? What's going on?" Marco asked nervously.

"Tick-tock, Diaz, get moving," Tom's voice carried a hint of a growl. He hadn't looked this angry since the Blood Moon Ball.

Suddenly, Marco felt his blood run cold. He was unsure of how he knew, but a dark theory emerged. Tom knew about what happened in the temple last night—probably through another Naysaya-type curse. _Oh no…_Marco was dead meat.

"Look, Tom," he backed away slowly, "Lemme explain…" A ball of flames grazed his side. "Hey! What are you—?"

"Six seconds…five…four…" Tom continued to count, pulling back a smoking hand. No amount of reasoning would work on the murderous demon now, Marco had to run. Adrenaline kicked in, and, suddenly, the boy could no longer feel any pain. Instead, his legs carried him in a mad dash deeper into the forest. Everything passed by in a green blur, but Marco knew that Tom could catch him in less than a second if he didn't put major distance in between them.

"HERE I COME, MARCO DIAZ!" He heard Tom bellow behind him.

_Yep, I'm dead_, Marco realized he was no match for the Demon Prince of the Underworld. Tom had serious magical powers that could set an entire dimension on fire. All Marco had was his dimensional scissors and his wits. Part of him considered fleeing to another dimension, but he knew Tom would hunt his hide down no matter where he went. The best way to survive was to stay and fight. Or hide—the boy decided to roll into a hollow spot underneath some tree roots to catch his breath and strategize. _Maybe I can ambush him_, he gripped the scissors close to his chest. An anatomy book in the castle library described how demons had a weak spot at the base of their horns. It was time to pray that the book wasn't outdated.

"I know where you're hiding Marco," Tom jeered from not too far away. "Come on, don't you want to fight me? I wanna hit the target I missed on Stump Day!"

Marco huddled in his hole, shaking in terror. Okay, this was worse than Blood Moon Ball. Despite being terrified and determined to survive, he was also torn. Tom was his best friend… he couldn't just fight him like this. Yet the prince had let Star get to him this badly…fighting was the only way, or Marco had to face certain death. _I'm sorry, Tom_, he tightened his grip on the makeshift weapon.

A flash of fire incinerated the tree covering Marco, bringing him face to face with the literal Prince of Hell. Tom had transformed into something out of one's darkest nightmares: an aura of flames surrounded him, and his eyes had shifted from white to blood red. _I'm outta here!_ Seeing what he was up against, made Marco turn heel and flee for his life.

"Ugh, stop playing hard to get," he heard Tom huff in frustration. Pillars of fire blocked Marco's escape and he knew it was time to face his nightmare. Pivoting on his heels, the boy dropped into a fighting stance and prepared himself to put his plan to action.

"I'm ready, Tom!" the Earth boy challenged bravely. But the forest was quiet, eerily so. Not even the animals nearby made a sound. Maybe Tom had let up on him.

"Marco~" a familiar voice sang to him. The sound made Marco ease out of his stance and heart race in joy. It was Star here to rescue him!

Overcome with relief, he ran to her, "Oh, Star you'd never believe what happened." The second he was about to embrace her, she evaded. _Star? _He stared at her, puzzled, wanting to seek the safety and comfort of her arms, and pretend this nightmare wasn't happening.

"You know, I've been thinking things over," she began. "And I talked things over with Tom. I'm going to stay with him."

"What?!" Marco sputtered in utter disbelief. "You told me you loved me…"

"Why would I say that?" Star smirked darkly, "You're not a prince. In fact, you're not even a _real_ squire. Maybe I'll send you back to the subbasement with Sir Lavabo."

_No!_ Marco sank to his knees. The forest span around him, this was just like at Lava Lake Beach all over again. _Wait a second_…he got up again. "Your portals aren't red, Star," his voice steadied, and he gritted his teeth. "They're gold when you open them in your Butterfly form!" The illusion vanished, and Marco was all alone again.

"Tom! Face me!" Marco roared. How dare he play mind games with him! With that the demon stepped into the clearing, his angry expression unchanged.

"What did I do to you to deserve this?" Marco cried to him. "That was a cheap shot." Reaching up, he grabbed a vine and slapped Tom's face with it. The demon recoiled with a hiss but continued to stalk forward.

"Better than what _you_ did," Tom sneered coldly. "You stole my girlfriend from me behind my back. Big mistake!"

The demon rushed at Marco to grab him, but the boy used the makeshift whip to catch the branch above him and swing into the air. He managed to kick Tom square in the face as he leapt over him. However, the prince managed to tackle Marco to the ground and hold him by the throat. His body convulsed due to the lack of oxygen and he screamed, half out of fear and half out of rage. "You...won't...beat…me!"

With the last of his strength, Marco managed to turn his head and sink his teeth into Tom's arm. Screaming in pain, the demon launched the boy into a nearby shallow lake, and he skidded along the lake floor. Luckily, the adrenaline rush masked the pain resulting from crashing into the water. "I'm still here, Tom!" Marco bragged with confidence. "I've fought in Hekapoo's dimension for sixteen years and trained with Kelly and Star. And, most importantly, I'm a red belt!"

Tom swooped down to meet him, but Marco took his scissors and aimed it at the base of his right horn. Satisfaction crawled on the boy's face when the attack connected, digging deep into the demon's flesh. Victory did not last long, for Tom used his magic to knock Marco over and hold him underwater to drown him. Thinking fast, he played dead to throw Tom off—having an opossum as a mascot paid off sometimes.

When Tom let go, Marco shakily rose to his feet, noting that he felt noticeably weaker. His body was taking too much punishment, and he had no idea how much longer he could last. "How are you not dead yet?" Tom marveled.

"W-Why Tom?" Marco looked him dead in the eyes, "We were friends. What happened to the Mackie Hand movies or to Love Sentence? Were all of those moments really for nothing?"

For a second, Marco could swear that he saw Tom soften a bit. _See, he remembers!_ Yet when he held out a hand, but his old friend refused to take it. The light had gone out in his eyes, "You took Starship away from me," Tom's voice was a mix of pure, unadulterated wrath and sorrow, "Once you're gone, I will make Star mine forever—like I should have done at the Blood Moon Ball—" He flew into the air, charging up a fire blast. "—I…I'm not sorry."

Marco's body slumped into the water. He had used up everything his body could give him, and, with his strength was failing, there was no way he could move in time. _This is it_, he thought gravely. There was no way a human could survive this…but he had to. Marco refused to let Star mourn over his dead closed his eyes summoning everything he had within the depth of his soul. "STAAAAAAAAR!"

_I'm dead, I've died_…_Wait a second. _He wasn't dead. How was he not dead? The smoke dissipated, and Marco was miraculously alive and full of energy. In fact, he was so full of energy that he was hovering above the water.

"How is this possible?!" Tom screeched as he landed in the water. "Your cheeks…"

The water revealed Marco had two red crescent moons emblazoned on his cheeks, glowing like the Blood Moon. With magic, the playing ground was now level. "So, you want to kill me, right?" Marco chuckled darkly as he entered his combat stance again. He felt the raw power flow in his veins, making him shiver. "Let's make it even with some Karate magic."

Pressing his hands together, Marco summoned a blue fireball and hurled it at Tom. The demon flew backward, landing on the nearest bank with a thud, but, before he could recover, the squire connected a blue kick to the winded demon's torso and sent him flying again. _I can get used to this…_

Tom gritted his teeth, punching the ground. "Oh, so _now_ you're going to pull the magic card. I was _this_ close to having you gone." He charged towards Marco with jets of fire escaping from his heels, but Marco dug his feet in and caught his fists effortlessly. They were at a standstill with magic and flames dancing around them.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore Tom," Marco hollered at the struggling demon, "Why can't you let me alone, and we settle this like friends. I didn't mean to steal Star from you, but I felt lead to take a chance with her—"

"—Because you're a jerk!" Tom hissed, stomping his feet into the ground, summoning various skeletons and small bats. Even as they hit, Marco never let go, and he kicked them out of the way like they were nothing. Then, Tom continued, "Ever since I met you… Star _loved_ you. She always has, and I never was _good enough! _The moment you came back, I should have…" Just like that, the magic caused them to fly apart. They stood glaring at each other.

"You welcomed me to Mewni with open arms," Marco charged into Tom, landing a solid punch to his face, "Why did this have to change? _Why do I even have these curses on me?_"

Tom said nothing, his eyes clouded with an unreadable expression—perhaps a mix of remorse swirling with his wrath. However, that faded quickly. Marco kept hoping to see something that reminded him of his old friend. But there was nothing—no warmth, friendship, or even empathy. Just raw hatred.

"You know," Marco started again, "For a long time, I thought you were just a misunderstood guy with anger issues. One who honestly wanted to change, but no. I don't see the Tom I became good friends with—all I see is a literal evil demon."

Flames erupted around Tom, and he hurled them at Marco. They burned a large ring around both boys, leaving nothing but heaps of ash in its wake. Tom then jumped into the air and blasted a torrent of fire directly at his rival, but he evaded. Leaping into the air, the boy landed an aerial kick to the demon's face, sending him into tall rocks below. The crash nearly broke his horn and blood rained down his skull while he groaned.

"You think this 'trick' you pulled will work?" Miraculously, Tom still had the strength to stand. "I will get Star back. I always do!"

Marco narrowed his eyes, "You think I'm fighting for my life right now, just because I love Star?" He let out a laugh, one that confused Tom. "I'm fighting to knock some sense into you! Regardless if we hate each other now, you need to stop."

"And Star's magically going to fix everything, right? Just like she handed you a—" Tom's taunt was cut short but Marco pinning him against a tree by the throat.

"You think everything is all peachy keen between Star and me?" Marco interrupted harshly. "_I rejected her_ after hearing her confession on Earth." He let Tom go, but went on, "It sucked. I let her run into your arms because I was a stupid idiot. But...you were happy together, my two closest friends. So, even after realizing my feelings after Lava Lake, I kept quiet, trying to be a good friend to both of you. However, after that party, you showed your true colors. That you didn't even care if I was your friend anymore. All you wanted, was Star _and nothing else._"

Tom spat blood on the ground, charging his fists with intense flames, and uttering demonic chants. Marco readied himself for another attack but felt something grab his feet. Before he could roll or jump away, darkness overtook him. _What the heck are_—? Sharp spikes pierced his flesh and bones, leaving him shrieking in pain. The demon studied the coffin he had created, forcing all his magic to hold it together. He then dragged it into the ravaged ground.

"_No_!" Marco screamed, using his right foot to kick the coffin open.

He fell to the ground, landing poorly and cracking his ankle. Hissing in pain, he watched Tom stand over him, stunned, "H-How did you…?"

The effort had sapped the rest of Marco's strength away, and he slumped to the ground—even the magic ebbed away. He resigned himself to fate when he saw Tom stalk towards him…but something knocked the demon back several feet.

_What was that?_ Suddenly, an awesome, golden light bathed the charred, dead forest. Marco rolled on his back and saw Star in her golden Butterfly form. _So beautiful_, he weakly crawled towards her but flopped over from the pain and exhaustion. Before his head even hit the ground, he felt her six arms support him.

I'm sorry…Star," Marco muttered softly. He knew she was missing her meeting, and the laser puppies and Glossaryck were probably destroying the Rose Garden.

"What happened to you?" Her eyes were wide with shock as she held him.

He must have been a sight to behold with his body was covered in blood, bruises, and burns. His hoodie—luckily, not his favorite one—was torn to shreds and his white shirt underneath was stained with smoke. On top of that, the cheekmarks were still there. _My beautiful, shining Star_, Marco sighed. He could almost die happy here being held by her. "Tom…tried to kill me." He murmured weakly. "He…knew."

He groaned again as Star set him down gently, her face hard to read, "I'll be right back, Marco." Weakly, he watched her expression transform from soft concern to cold fury as she faced Tom.

"S-Starship…?" Tom faltered as he tried to scurry away quickly, his face almost white as Star moved towards him. He tried to make a break for it, but Star used her magic to hold him down. Marco had never seen Tom look so scared in his life, then he realized the prince had never seen Star in her warrior goddess form. Marco smirked—he really did have a leg up on the fella.

Star hovered over Tom, the stars in her eyes glistening with pure wrath, like when she faced Toffee when she first donned on her golden form. All six of her hands clutched into fists, as her cheekmarks turned red, "**What did you do to **_**my**_** Marco?**"

Her voice had morphed from sweet Star to the one she used on Toffee. It sounded like the voice of a thousand hurricanes, full of ire and without mercy. The possessiveness of it struck the squire too. He was _her_ Marco.

"**Answer me, Thomas!**" she demanded.

Tom found his voice, trying to mask his fear, "B-But Marco tried to fight me!" Star let out a bitter laugh, and silently casting the All-Seeing Eye Spell. She showed a projection of Tom casting a spell on Marco ages ago back in Echo Creek. The demon gulped, looking away from Star again. "Okay, fine. I cursed him, and I found about the dance."

"You gave me a choice, Tom," Star spoke in her own voice. "And here it is: I love Marco choice has always been him. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best girlfriend." Tom stared blankly, his face crestfallen. After that moment, Star resumed, this time switching to her scary voice, "**Now that said, you **_**dared**_** to kill Marco?!**"

"You… You always cared about him more than me." Tom spat at her. "I never mattered to you. You just used me."

Full of hatred, he narrowed his eyes, trying to charge flames. _That's not a good idea, Tom_, Marco inwardly commented. Star lifted her wand and blasted the ground right next to Tom were her golden ray. Everything on that patch melted away to black sludge, and the once angry ex let out a cry.

"**How dare you!**" Star rebuffed him, "**We are over, Tom! This time for good.**"

"But Starship—"

"Silence!" Star's voice literally shook the forest, even Marco was slightly scared of his new girlfriend. "See that pile of goop over there," she pointed with her wand, "If you ever as much as hurt a hair on Marco's head again, that's all that will be left of you. If I can kill Toffee in cold blood, I can do the same to you! Got it?" Tom just nodded without saying a word.

Star floated back over to her new boyfriend and scooped him up within her arms bridal style, "Let's go home, Marco." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she flew away. Marco passed out, and he couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or the blood loss.

* * *

**Author's Note and Review Round-up**

**So the overall plan, aside from fixing grammar, is to breathe some more life into this story. There are a couple of chapters that will be added later on, exploring certain arcs deeper. And I am going to revamp a character (I'm curious to who you think it is). The goal isn't to make this AU align with the canon (that would be whack), but I will dive into a few things brought up by the season.**

**Star's Keyblade4114- Lol, I am full of surprises. As I said, I've grown as a writer, and I wanted to revisit this piece. After all, _The Sign of the Moon_ remains my most popular story. The core of the story will remain the same but just beefed up.**

**Guest- The overall story will remain but with added scenes (more so later on), and a few added scenes. Hope you like the REDUX!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! The next couple of chapters are really cutesy as a nice break from the dramatic first two chapters and the great arc later on. I'm glad you're enjoying the REDUX so far! **

* * *

Star felt her body slump lower in the chair as Queen Moon Butterfly droned on about another corn-related issue at a meeting. _Come on, Star, a good princess would sit up and be interested_. She tried to will herself to sit up straight, mimicking proper throne posture, but why bother? The Magic High Commission wasn't paying attention either: Hekapoo was busy filing her nails, Omnitraxus was staring out the window, and Rhombulus was snoring away. _Why am I even here? _She sighed. _I could be out with Marco right now! _

Marco—now there was a thought that could occupy her mind. Forget about the importance of corn libraries on Mewman culture, that crap didn't matter. All Star cared about right now was the boy who confessed his love for her only yesterday. Marco Diaz. Her best friend. Her new _boyfriend_. The thought of that made her almost giggle from giddiness. However, there was one thing still in the way of complete happiness. Star had to officially break up with Tom, and for some reason, she deeply dreaded doing so.

Her biggest fear was hurting him and the fallout. Although she had fallen out of love with her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, Star cared about his feelings on some level. Their relationship may be at its end, but she still valued the time they shared laughing over cornshakes and cuddling during the Soulrise. With Tom, her empty life felt brighter, but if Star were honest, she was using the prince as a replacement Marco. That was a serious issue too.

_Man, this is giving me a headache_, Star put her head down on the long table, letting boredom sap her remaining energy. Dealing with boy problems and princess stuff was hard, so she decided to think about Marco again. He's so cute and what an amazing dancer he is! One day, Star had to invite him somewhere fancy enough to make him wear that suit from the Blood Moon Ball. She could still remember how he murmured her name. "_Star…_"

"_STAAAAAAR!_"

Suddenly, the room morphed into a charred battlefield surrounded by fire. Fine particles of ash fell like fat snowflakes, and the air reeked of smoke and burnt toast. It made Star want to gag. _Marco? _Where was he? Why did he call her? Instinct told her to look up, and, to her horror, she saw a fireball slowly descend in her direction. "_I'm going to die!_" Somewhere, Marco screamed again. "_Help me, Star!_"

Back in the castle, the panicked princess fell out of her chair as if she were having a heart attack. Her Marco was in danger. He was going to die if she didn't find him _now!_ With his terrified screams still ringing like alarms in her ears, Star got up off the ground to race to the door despite the stares from the Magic High Commission and her mother. Halfway to the exit, she tripped as a burning sensation seared her skin.

"Star, are you alright?" Moon gasped, but Star's mind was too laser-focused on Marco to answer.

When she got up for the third time, her body had assumed its golden Butterfly form and bloodlust surged in her veins for the first time since she faced Toffee. Whoever had the _gall_ to prey on her best friend—her lover—was going to surely die today! Star turned to blast a hole in the ceiling, which she promptly flew through towards the Forest of Certain Death. As she raced there, magic flowed through her veins, sending shivers down her spine. Flying didn't spend magical energy—something was going on…

"_Tom's going to kill me__!_" Marco's panicked voice resonated in her head midflight, changing every bit of fear she had to pure wrath. So, _he_ was behind this. Part of Star figured the demon prince wouldn't let her go without a fight. Below her, movement caught her diamond-shaped eyes, and they zoomed in on Tom charging towards a terrified Marco with the intent to kill him. _**Enough!**_

A gust of her magic sent Tom flying back, which also gave her room to land. She would have dealt with the disgruntled demon if it weren't for a pitiful sight crawling towards her. Marco was limping and covered in blood, much of it his own. His clothes were torn to ribbons and were stained black with smoke, the sharp scent clogging Star's nose. _Marco,_ her eyes softened, and arms opened to receive him when he finally collapsed. Upon closer examination, she noticed two red crescent moons pulsing on his cheeks. Had Marco been using magic—how was that possible? She didn't care for an answer right now. Her best friend was badly hurt. _Why did I go to that stupid meeting!_ If only she had stayed with him.

"He…knew," Marco whispered softly in her arms before closing his eyes.

Gently, Star laid his body on the ground, and she turned to face Tom. If he thought she was going to let him down easy, then he'd _better_ think again. He was lucky she didn't feel like killing him today. It would have been easier than squashing a fly. Any hopes of remaining friends or talking things out was _over_. Star _never_ wanted to see Tom again, or she would end his life—a message the prince seemed to understand after seeing the pile of goo an inch from his face. A good princess knew exactly how much punishment was effective in a given situation.

After officially ending her relationship, Star focused on saving Marco's life. Cradling him in her six arms, Star headed back to the castle as fast as she could fly. She made the five-minute flight in under three. "Hang in there Marco," she could see the castle on the next hill. "Marco?"

He didn't answer, and she gave him a little shake. "Marco?!"

When she landed, the princess shifted back to her normal self and collapsed on the ground. The physical and emotional toll had drained every ounce of her magic, but Star still valiantly carried Marco inside the castle. _Don't leave me! _She prayed to the Stump, Glossaryck, the Blood Moon, and any other spirit known or unknown to spare Marco's life. She needed him, and the thought of never seeing his brown eyes open again made her stomach turn to knots. _What if I lose him…?_

"Wake up, Marco!" She shook his limp body. Still nothing. Her chest tightened in sobs, and she finally stumbled in the foyer.

"Star! Is that you?" Moon shouted. "We need to have a talk about what you—What happened?"

Star was too paralyzed to register her mother's voice. The queen covered her mouth and concern brim in normally stern, icy eyes. "Guards! Fetch me a stretcher!" She ordered.

Almost immediately, two knights appeared to bear Marco away to his room. The princess felt her mother wrap her arms around her in a sweet embrace, "Stay here, I know a great deal of healing magic. We're not losing him." Star could only watch helplessly as her mother followed guards upstairs.

As Moon left, Glossaryck and the laser puppies huddled around Star, seeking comfort. They whined sadly and licked her hands. "Globgor," the once wise teacher mumbled sadly.

Star picked him up and sighed, "I know, Glossaryck." All she could do was believe that everything would be okay.

* * *

Hours passed and Star, Glossaryck, and the laser puppies fell asleep where they sat. At first, the exhausted princess tried to stay awake until she knew Marco was going to be okay, but she could not keep sleep at bay much longer. While she didn't dream during her nap, as she began to wake up, she swore Marco was talking to her. "_Star, where are you__?_" He called over and over.

_Wow, _Star marveled. _Mom's magic must have worked wonders. _"Here I am," she answered him. Her eyes still firmly shut as she lucidly dreamed. "How are you feeling?"

"_Honestly, this is about the worst I've ever felt in my life_," Marco chuckled softly. "_But I couldn't resist finding you. I miss you so much, Star_."

Star stretched, and she let forth a mighty yawn, "I miss you too, Marco. Marco?"

He was gone when she opened her eyes, which was puzzling and distressing. The only creatures around Star were Glossaryck and the laser puppies. Where had Marco gone? She had heard his voice as loud and clear as if they were sitting next to each other. Maybe the stress was getting to her brain—a lot happened today. Regardless, Star got up and went upstairs to check on her boyfriend. Outside of his room, she saw Moon close the door and pat sweat from her brow.

"How is he, Mom?" Star asked quietly.

Moon reassured her with a smile, "He is stabilizing. I'm surprised he's doing this well actually since he's only a human. I was able to heal a lot of his wounds, though some only time can fix. Before you go in and see him, tell me what happened."

_Where do I even start?_ Star took in a deep breath, "Well, Tom sorta found out that I still had feelings for Marco and that Marco liked me. Then he tried to kill him—y'know, typical teen drama stuff." That was a short way of putting it. The real, longer story involved a lot more denial on her end, Blood Moons, and magic but Moon didn't need to know about it.

"Come sit with me," the Queen patted a place on the floor next to her. Star obeyed although she groaned at the possibility of another lecture. What was her mother going to tell her that she didn't already know? Yeah, she should have told Tom sooner or sorted her feelings out first before dating or set up a guard for Marco. It was all in the past now.

Moon chuckled softly, "You know, when I was your age, I was in a similar situation—hard to imagine, I know. I liked two boys: your father and Prince Mildrew—"

"—You mean the same Mildrew Aunt Etheria keeps saying you should've married?" Star blurted.

Her mother made a face, "You know, I'm going to tell Aunt Etheria that she shouldn't mention stuff like that around you. Anyways, while Mildrew was certainly a good match, but I was at… an odd time in my life back then. I was only a little older than you when I became Queen, and I thought that I needed someone like Mildrew: brash, handsome, a noble with good ties…" _This sounds almost too much like Tom_, Star noted.

"But there was River," Moon continued. "Yeah, he's goofy, from the Johansen kingdom, and fails at a lot of things, but he was the person I needed by my side. I had to learn that sometimes, the person you're meant to be with is the person that is always in front of you."

"So, what happened to Mildrew?"

The Queen sighed, "He didn't take it too well, and, at the night of River's Prince's Ball, he challenged River to a duel. Well, it was hardly a contest because your father beat Mildrew to a pulp. My family wasn't too impressed by that. Star, I understand being a teenage princess is a swirl of emotions, but you can always talk to me about it."

Star gave her mother a hug, "Thanks, Mom."

"You know, Star," Moon smiled again as they let go. "I always knew it would be Marco."

"You did?" Her eyebrows raised as her mother chuckled wistfully.

Her mother smiled, "You and Marco reminded me a lot of River and I when we were younger. Prince Lucitor wasn't a bad choice, but what you and Marco have is stronger. Treasure that bond always. Now, go see him, you'd want to be there when he wakes up."

Star nodded and entered Marco's room. He was still deeply sleeping in his bed. Thick cloth bandages covered his arms and head, and a pillow supported his crushed ankle. Gently, Star pulled up a chair to his bedside and held his right hand. _I'm here for you, Marco._

* * *

Slight movement woke Star the next morning. _Did I fall asleep again? _She wondered drowsily as her eyes adjusted to the bright sun streaming through the windows. Bird pleasantly chirped in the summer breeze, promising a new day was here on Mewni. _Ow,_ she grimaced while she stretched her sore back. Falling asleep leaning against a bed wasn't much fun, but it was all worth it when she noticed Marco lovingly stare at her with his beautiful brown eyes. "Good morning, Star," he grinned brightly.

She leapt on the bed and gave him a tight hug, "Marco!"

"Um, Star…ow," he protested, and Star remembered that he was injured from yesterday.

"Oops, my bad," she crawled off of the bed. After all that had happened, it was easy to get a bit carried away.

He repositioned a few of the bandages she displaced and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"For about a day, I think," answered the princess. "By the way, where did you go last night? You disappeared after talking to me, which is kinda rude, Marco."

Marco was puzzled, "I didn't talk to you."

Okay, what was going on here…did she really hallucinate an entire conversation? "You totally did, Marco, when I was downstairs sleeping with the laser puppies."

"I thought that was a dream!" He exclaimed. "I had a dreamed you were downstairs with the puppies and…Wait, Star, how did you know where I was yesterday?"

"I heard you scream my name…," Star replied slowly. "Loud and clear too. Then I busted a hole in the wall with my golden Butterfly form and found you." _Was that so weird? _She watched Marco deeply ponder for a second.

"Close your eyes," he instructed as he reached for her other hand, "And _really_ concentrate." She didn't know what he was getting at but closed her eyes anyway. _What am I supposed to be concentrating on?_ She tried rainbows and puppies and unicorns, but neither worked. How about Marco? That torn hoodie did reveal quite a bit of his abs….

"_Star? Can you hear me?_"

Her eyes flew open in shock. She was even more surprised to see the boy's cheeks bearing faintly glowing white crescents. "_Marco! You're using magic__!_" She responded excitedly, but not with her physical voice. It was more like her "thinking" one—the one that constantly monologued about her epic adventures as if she were on a TV show.

Marco opened his eyes, responding in kind, "_Star, I can't explain why this is happening, but I can talk to you like this_."

"This is so cool, we're like mind twinsies!" she squealed aloud.

"_Man, you looked so beautiful in your Butterfly form_," Marco thought suddenly, and Star's heart marks blushed vividly.

"Aww, Marco…"

He swiftly let go of her hands and his face turned scarlet in embarrassment, "Please get out of my head!"

"I think you need to let go, your cheeks are still glowing," she giggled. They slowly faded away, the pair burst with laughter.

"This is crazy!" They said in unison, yet another random side effect of the bond between them.

"So," Star asked once she gained her composure, "How long have you been able to use magic?"

He shrugged, "I guess it started the day you sleep-portalled to the Realm of Magic. I couldn't use my scissors to find you, so I grabbed your wand and used the All-Seeing Eye spell."

That day was a hazy blur in Star's mind—one minute she was playing with some baby unicorns in golden magic goop, and the next, she was running home. She vaguely remembered hearing Marco while in a trance-like state, and he must have been speaking to her through the spell, which was unusual. "You used the All-Seeing Eye spell? Marco, that's an advanced level spell."

She watched his eyes grow wide and he said, "Wow…and to think I survived that fight with Tom… I thought only Butterflys could use magic in general."

"Magic comes from exposure to magic, basically," Star began, "But it's weird that you can use it. Male Mewmans can't, and exposure alone isn't the answer or else my dad would be casting Warnicorn Stampedes…."

"Should we ask, Moon about it?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head, "Nah, we don't need her. I can teach you magic when you're better. I'm the best spellcaster in Mewni if I do say so myself." She twirled her wand for effect and an errant beam of magic burnt a hole through the wall. _Oops_, her face turned red as the boy scowled at her. "I'm still sure that I can teach you magic," she replied sheepishly.

He grabbed her hand again, "You know Star, you're amazing. And thanks for saving me."

"It's not like I'm going to let my boyfriend get barbequed." _Oh corn, did I just say that?!_

Marco turned red again, although his brown eyes communicated worry. She could almost hear his doubts: what if he wasn't good enough or what if he failed her like he did Jackie? _The cute idiot's having a "Marco moment." _Reaching for his other hand, she assured him, "Look, Marco. I know a lot has changed in the past few days, but I don't want you to worry about what's going to happen next. All that matter is that we love each other. It'll work out."

He relaxed, "You're right. I love you, Star, that's all that matters."

"And I love you too," she said gently. When did they get this close to each other? The space between them had shrunk drastically as Marco scooted closer to her. Star leaned up, feeling his breath tickle her lips, and she closed her eyes...

"Princess Butterfly—oh heavens! Maybe I'll just come back another time—"

Star shoved Marco backward on the bed after Manfred gasped. The squire let out a small "oof" when he hit the mattress. Luckily, pillows were there to break his fall. _Sorry_, she gave him a small, sideways glance. Then to Manfred, she huffed, "You can knock next time!"

"I was just going to say that you had visitors," the servant said timidly.

_Well, the moment is ruined anyway_. "You can send them up," Star replied dryly.

Only a few moments later, two familiar visitors appear in the doorway. "Hi, Pony Head and Kel—" Star tried to greet them, but the green-haired girl rushed passed her. "Uh, Marco's fine, Kelly," she tried to interject.

Meanwhile, Kelly was busy giving her friend a great hug, tearing up slightly, "I was so worried, I heard you and Tom had a grudge match."

"Nothing can hurt Marco Diaz, the warrior," Marco tried to act strong, but sharp pain bolted through his side. "Yep, nothing can hurt me, except for angry demons with social issues."

"By the way, nice cuts," the warrior girl commented. "Battle scars make the best trophies."

Pony Head, hovered around the group, neighing loudly, "So, Turd. You gave, like, Hot Head the horn?"

Marco finally asked, "How'd you find out about all of this? You guys are talking about this like everybody knows or something."

"But, like, everyone _does_ know," she said matter-of-factly. "We all know that Tom almost kicked your butt, Earth Turd. It's like all over the papers."

"What papers?" Star and Marco asked in unison and they gave each other a knowing look.

"You guys need to get with it," Pony Head produced a thick, colorful magazine, _The Crown Royale_, out of literally nowhere.

"Pony, you know I don't read tabloids," Star hated them. Tabloids were filled with nothing but exaggerated hearsay and sensationalist headlines meant to attract gullible buyers. They loved to target Mewni's royal families, especially the Butterflys. Grabbing the magazine from Pony, she held the rag for Marco to see. The cover contained a full image of the wounded squire shielding himself from one of Tom's fiery blasts. Above it, the headline read, "_Squire Smackdown: Demon Prince Nearly Kills the Princess's Squire over Her Love._"

"How did they get this picture?" Star wondered since the image was of very high quality. In fact, it could easily be on a movie poster from Earth. "Did you notice any photographers around, Marco?"

He shook his head, slightly stunned, "It's hard to notice anything when you're about to be killed by someone's ex-boyfriend with anger issues."

"Girl, you don't question it. They have their ways." Pony Head said in a hushed tone, her eyes darting around. Star tossed the magazine to Marco, who kept on reading.

"They make it like I was one who started it," he frowned. "This is so biased. Plus, they left out the part where I nearly kicked Tom's demon tail."

"Uh, Earth Turd, Tom doesn't have a tail," Pony Head scoffed.

Marco made a face but, kept reading, "Ugh, there's even an interview with Tom. No thank you!" He shuffled pasted the next few pages in disgust.

"It's not a big deal," Star placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "They get this stuff wrong all the time."

"So, question, Star, why didn't you kill Tom?" Kelly asked.

The princess narrowed her eyes, "Whoa, whoa, whoa that's a tad extreme."

"But he nearly killed Marco, I woulda…" She clenched her fist.

"What's the point of that?" How dare Kelly tell her what she should've done—this was _her _love life.

"But Tom nearly killed _my_ Marco," the girl blurted out, the immediately covered her mouth. Star raised an eyebrow, _her_ Marco…

Pony Head let out a low "oooh," while the boy didn't seem to notice as he was engrossed in the magazine.

"Look, I just care about him you know," Kelly said in an effort to recover herself from the slip-up. "Things were hard for him after the Soulrise. I had to help him after he saw you with Tom."

"I know…" Star sighed, "I deeply regret that I hurt him so much. And Tom. This happened because I was too afraid to face my feelings."

_It's my fault_. She should have completely broken up with Tom that night, and not led him on with the hope that they could get back together. In fact, she shouldn't have gotten back together with him in the first place. Period. She was just so lonely after Marco left, and got caught up in the heat-of-the-moment at the Silver Bell Ball. The dance with Tom was amazing. It was the first time in a while where she felt happy, and the hallow hole in her heart faded. Without Marco, her life had become a sea of dullness filled with never-ending princess duties and apologies for nearly destroying Mewni. Tom brought back some of the spark in her life, and she was forever grateful for that. If only things hadn't blown up between them yesterday; the prince may not be a good match as a boyfriend, but he could have still been a good friend.

Kelly placed a hand on her shoulder, "You've been through a lot—I get that. Love is a scary thing because it involves opening up your most vulnerable parts to someone else. It can fail and, when it does, it sucks…" Her voice trailed away for a moment. She was probably remembering what happened with Tad.

"Trust me, I know about you and Marco," Kelly gave the princess a hearty pat on the back. "Congrats on _finally_ getting together."

"Why do you mean 'finally?'" Star and Marco asked, again in unison. _We've got to stop doing that_, Star could feel her skin flush out of embarrassment asKelly giggled knowingly.

Pony Head rolled her eyes, "You mean you guys _didn't_ think you'd get together. Girl, I knew from the moment I met Earth Turd this was going to happen. Plus, don't get me started about that creepy hoodie sniffing thing you used to do."

Star heard Marco close the magazine, "Hoodie sniffing…?" _Pony no!_

"You mean Star didn't tell you about the time she chased down that weird knight in the laundry room over your gross, stinky hoodie?"

Star's face turned red as Kelly broke out into a full laugh, and Marco looked at her confused. "Star…?"

"We don't have to talk about this, guys…" Star stammered as she felt his gaze bore into her.

"Turd, you should've seen it," Pony Head went on. "B-fly was all about that gross hoodie. She slept with it in her bed and stuff."

"Wow, Star…" Kelly continued to laugh as Star turned redder and redder—matching the color of said hoodie.

"Girl, why are so embarrassed?" Pony Head snorted. "You just really love Turd. That's why I didn't get that whole Tom thing. I knew that wasn't going to last. I mean, like, what a creep."

"Oh! I know what hoodie you're talking about," Marco added. "It's funny because that's the one that smells like you, Star." Pony Head and Kelly suddenly became quiet, and Star just stared.

"Ew, Marco, way to make things super awkward," Pony Head wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'm with Pony on this one Marco," Kelly shook her head, "Total TMI."

"Why's it funny when Star likes my scent?" He crossed his arms.

"Because, Marco, societies strive on double standards, duh." Pony Head shrugged. The four friends broke out laughing.

* * *

Marco stretched his back as he walked down the hall to Star's room. He felt like a new man after resting for a week. With all that healing and drama behind him, he was excited for what was in store today. This would be his first day learning magic with Star, and the squire could not wait to learn from a magical master. _Finally, I'll be able to do some real fighting!_ His new skills would help him find a place in the kingdom since he wasn't a _true_ squire as Higgs loved to rudely point out every time they crossed paths. Forget her and all the knights that teased Marco! He'd show them all one day.

Marco could hardly contain his excitement when he knocked on Star's door. He was so excited, in fact, that he failed to notice that he was actually tapping on his mentor's forehead. "Ow…morning to you too," Star teased.

He recoiled quickly, "Sorry about that, I'm just thrilled that you're going to help me learn magic."

Shrugging, she took his hand and led him down the hall. They felt each other's bright happiness through their newly-forged bond, relishing the feeling in their hearts. Marco noticed Star glancing at him with a sly smile. "It's been nice having this time off," she said as they kept walking. "I haven't been this free in months. So, what kind of spell do you want to learn first?"

He thought about it for a second then shrugged, "I don't know, you cast so many cool spells," he felt her pride seep through. "Plus, I have no clue how this is _supposed_ to work." Both when he used the All-Seeing Eye spell, and when he had fought Tom, Marco had been relying on instinct. _There's probably a lot of stuff I need to learn. Like stances and what not._

"Marco, Marco, Marco," Star shook her head slowly. "Spells can be whatever you want them to be." He had forgotten that they could read each other's minds. Surprisingly, he wasn't weirded out by it despite liking his personal space. Star was the only person he freely let into his world, so, in a way, the bond made sense. She never took it too far either, which helped. _I wonder what's she thinking of…_ He watched Star blush and play with her hair. _Oh…_

"I see you're thinking about me," Marco said cleverly, causing Star to suddenly stop. "Something about my…abs maybe?" He watched Star squirm as she let go of his hand, still not facing him. He could also feel her annoyance.

"_I'm going to get you back, Marco_," she mockingly threatened him as she shot him a playful grin.

The pair entered one of the several outer courtyards that hugged the walls of the castle. In times of danger, these broad green plains held terrified peasants in crude camps, but it had been generations since then. Now, they were mostly empty places where servants ate lunch on break or where Moon would hide from paperwork. Sometimes, River came here to practice fighting Monsters, but today, Star had the place set up for training. A ring of dummies were arranged in a large circle, waiting to be pummeled by the two teens. Above them, fluffy clouds innocently floated in the pink sky lit by a golden sun, and a breeze made the grass shimmer. Despite how pretty the grass and sky were, Star was the most beautiful sight of all. _Boy, was that corny. _

"Are you ready?" She skipped around him.

"I don't know about this, Star. Am I ready for such a huge step?" Marco knew there was no going back from this. "It's my first time…"

"It isn't," she pointed out. "Relax, and just hold that wand with confidence."

In his hands, it transformed into a bright flash into its other form. He hesitated to really call it _his_ wand for this was a force he did not _personally_ know yet. Marco studied the wand, unsure of why it took this form. Star's wand made sense. It was bright and cheerful, like her personality. His wand didn't seem like him at all: pointy, dark, and with two black bat wings on the side. The bell of the wand had a teal, four-pointed star, with another in the center that bore a purple crystal. _It kinda looks like a ship's wheel or a compass_, Marco mused. _What does this say about me?_

"Are you ready to learn your first, official spell?" Star bounced around him. Her joy was contagious, to say the least, and it eased his nerves about learning magic.

"I guess I am," he said. "So how do I do this?"

Star stopped bouncing and thought about it, "Well, …you just do it."

"Do what?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Say words. That's what I do," Star continued. "You know? Like I just raise the wand and just say whatever comes to mind."

_Just say words…_Marco just stared at the wand. There was no way it could be that easy. Glossaryck always had complicated riddles and tasks Star had to learn to master magic, and she was telling him to just say whatever popped up in his head?

"Come on Marco, just wave the wand around, you're overthinking it," Star prodded his shoulder. "Lemme help you."

He felt Star position herself close behind him. Very close, in fact—he could feel her press against his back as she grabbed him by the elbows. Her breath tickled his neck, and he swore she was sniffing him. "_You smell nice, Marco_," he could feel her grin.

"You're doing that on purpose!" He protested, but he knew Star could see through his fake annoyance. She snickered as she nuzzled his neck. "_I'm trying to concentrate!_" He shot through their bond. But he could feel her amusement at how flustered he was right now.

"You know, in battle, you have to get used to using magic while you're distracted," she teased him.

"_Not like this though__!_" He inwardly huffed. Star lifted his arms and gave them a swing.

"Now say what's on your mind. Spells can be of any type, depending on the personality of the wielder." Star's spells fit her perfectly: they were sparkly, cute, and kinda random. But plenty effective, showing off her strong warrior side. _I wonder what kind of spells I'm going to cast?_ Marco felt the anticipation rise within him.

He closed his eyes, breathing in and out like he had learned from his karate lessons on Earth. He cleared his mind, blocking out all of the outside world: the wind, the light, the feeling of the sun. The only sensation he kept was the that of Star leaning on his back. _Focus on the magic_, he mediated. When he thought of magic, he thought of Star: her energy, her warmth, her glow. Also, her raw power, her strength. The fury and wrath in her when she dealt with her enemies. The familiar chill of magic flowed through his blood, and he felt the slight burn of his crescent marks. Marco steadied himself in a warrior stance, swung his arms, and yelled, "Red Fists of Fury!"

When he opened his eyes, Marco saw the dummy in front was still standing unscathed. _It didn't work…_

"Marco!" He turned to see Star staring at him with awe bright in her blue eyes. "Look at your hands!" The boy lowered his arms saw a red magical aura swirl around his hands and the wand. _Whoa_…

"Go punch that dummy!" Star ordered with enthusiasm. He strode up to the dummy and gave it a good punch. To his surprise, the dummy went sailing in the air and smacked hard into one of the castle spires causing it to crack. Then, he watched in horror as the spire crumbled in an avalanche of bricks.

"Oh no…" Marco had broken a castle tower, his $650 couldn't possibly begin to cover the damage.

"Marco! That was awesome!" Star pulled him into a hug, which brought him out of his mini panic attack. He melted when she kissed his cheek, "You cast your first spell. I'm so happy for you!"

* * *

"Did you know there are different types of magic users?" Marco asked Star as he read a chapter from a book. It was their Relationship Thursday time, and they were watching telenovelas in Star's room, thanks to a special TV from Quest Buy that broadcasted Earth channels. It was a _Fiesta de la Noche_ marathon, and Star was actively engrossed. Marco, on the other hand, had already seen most of the episodes and was instead reading the book on magic theory he found in the castle library. He felt Star scoot closer under their blanket to listen. "There are three classes: Spell Caster, Enchanter, and Witcher. I think you're the Spell Caster class. Basically, you specialize in long-distance ranged attacks, and offense. It's the most common type—about 80% of magic users are Casters."

Star's eyes grew wide as he continued, "It looks like I'm in the Enchanter class. Strong emphasis on defensive and close-range fighting. Uses magic to enhance physical power or nearby objects."

The past week, Marco had been discovering more and more about his magical powers in his training sessions with Star. Their sessions were unstructured, which meant that he could experiment with whatever spells he wanted. He had quite a few spells down already: his signature Red Fists of Fury, Blue Lightning Kick, Atomic Upper Cut, and Fire Ball Tidal Wave—to name a few. They all seemed to be based on his experience with karate and favored physical combat over spell casting. He even did most of his spells without the wand, which was equally odd. It surprised him at first that his spells were so radically different from Star's, but they complimented each other very well. Offense and defense.

"That's so cool," Star remarked, "Glossaryck never told me about this kind of stuff. Or maybe he did, and I didn't pay attention. Wanna do some more training? I need a break from Spanish drama."

Marco gave her a nod, and off they went to their training field. He noticed that the dummies were bizarrely absent, and he gave Star a questioning look. The princess's eyes sparkled with a daring gleam. _What is she up to?_ When they got to the center of the field, Star said something that thoroughly shocked him, "Marco, I want you to fight me."

"What!?" Marco exclaimed. Fighting dummies filled with old corn and sand was one thing, fighting his _girlfriend_ was another. "What if I hurt you?"

"_You won't_," she laughed through their bond to reassure him. Star showed no signs of backing down either, she stood confidently before him with her wand secure in her hand. "It'll be fun Marco, c'mon."

_Fine_, he sighed, he'd oblige her request. _Let's not hurt her though._ He lowered himself into a ready stance but, he wasn't ready for Star's first attack. A Rainbow Fist Punch nailed Marco and sent him flying. _Okay, maybe I should more worried about her hurting _me.

When he picked himself up, he hung back to strategize. He recalled what the book said about Spell Caster types: Star had a serious advantage with far-reaching offensive attacks—something that Marco couldn't do. Plus, she had far more magic experience than him and a strong warrior's desire to conquer. But she had one main disadvantage—the disadvantage of all Spell Casters—Star was weak on defensive attacks, as well as physical combat. That would be the key to him winning. He just had to get all close and physical with her. _Word choice, Diaz_, he blushed.

He had no time to feel embarrassed as Star sent another of the same spell at him. Marco rolled to dodge only to be slapped by a narwhal from an oncoming Narwhal Blast. He glanced over at Star standing there with no sense of mercy in her eyes.

"_C'mon Marco_," she taunted, "_I'm not even sweating_."

Alright, it was time for Marco to stop holding back. "Fire Ball Tidal Wave," he summoned a blue ball of fire and shot it at Star, who cartwheeled out of the way.

"Cupcake Blast!" She sent a wave of crystal cupcakes at him. Marco drew up his Forearm Shield to block.

Now there was one advantage that Marco didn't tell Star about earlier, he could summon spells nonverbally or subconsciously. He summoned some magic to his legs and lunged forward to land a blow. Although surprised, Star quickly dodged before blasting him with another beam of magic. She continued her onslaught, leaving Marco defending himself from waves of magical creatures, and other blasts. _This isn't getting me anywhere_, he panted in frustration_, I need to actually touch her—Ugh, word choice again! _What would get him the upper hand? Well, Star had to more-or-less consciously think of each spell, and that fact gave Marco an idea.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, tapping into Star's mind. _Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast, straight in front! _Her mind roared. Ha! Marco leapt into the air to avoid her attack, then landed right in front of her punching the ground. The shockwave sent Star flying, but she landed gracefully on her feet like a cat. The next few moves, Marco used his technique of peering into her thoughts. He not only successfully avoided her attacks but landed a few of his own, albeit limited to fire and air blasts. Maybe the squire could beat the warrior after all.

_I'm going to use my Fury Blast_, he planned. This one wasn't going to miss. The plan was to psych Star out with a fake shot from his left hand but actually shot at her from his right. However, somehow his sparring partner read the attack perfectly, dodging left then blasting Marco's side. _How did she know? _The next series of attacks followed suit with Star unexpectedly avoid attacks that _should_ have worked while Marco still darted away from most of hers. They were fighting circles around each other. Then he felt it, that little feeling he got when he knew Star was listening in on his thoughts. "_You've been listening the whole time!_" He realized.

"_So have you, Mr. Cheater Pants!_" And Marco knew she was right.

He had to finish this fight fairly, and he knew just how. He rushed in front of Star and sent a fire blast directly to the ground to create a huge cloud of smoke. Using it to camouflage his movement, he tackled Star to the ground, the force of the impact knocked the wand from her hand. "Gotcha!" The boy smirked as he pinned her squirming body down in triumph.

"_That's what you think_," her mind retorted. There was a devious look in her eye, "_A true warrior always has another attack up her sleeve._"

"Ultimate Tickle Attack!"

At that, Star's arms slipped from underneath Marco and attacked all of his ticklish spots under his armpits and along his sides. He burst into uncontrollable laughter, trying hard to concentrate on keeping the squirming girl pinned. Of course, she would know tickling was his weakness—she had plenty of practice from all of the tickle fights they had had as friends. With his guard let down, Star rolled him on his back, straddled his stomach, and had his arms in her grip. Victory was written on her facial expression. "Alright, I yield," he said when he caught his breath.

"You thought you could beat Star Butterfly, warrior princess," she boasted. "Guess again."

He smirked, "I have to hand it to you, you had me stumped for a long time." They laughed—the fight had been too much fun.

Suddenly, their eyes locked as they panted breathlessly. _Man, she's pretty_…Star must have picked up on his compliment for she dreamingly gazed at him. Did she think he was attractive? Clearly, the bond gave him the answer: _of course_. Marco gently cupped her cheek in his hand. How on Earth—or Mewni rather—had this happen? Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined laying in a field with Star Butterfly on such a glorious day. The more he thought about it, an instinct told Marco to get up before anyone saw them like this. _This would be an image for those stupid tabloids._ When he realized that Star showed no signs of moving, he tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh, Star…y-you can get off."

"O-oh, right," she snapped out of her stupor and climbed off. "You know we should fight more often."

"I guess," Marco sat up. "Though, let's take mind reading off the table."

They sat in the grass for a moment holding hands as the wind combed through the grass around them. This was a moment he never wanted to forget. The clouds raced past the many moons of Mewni in the pink sky, and the sun shone down on them. _Oh, I almost forgot! _Marco reminded himself since now seemed like the perfect moment. A moment that had been two weeks in the making since the dance in the temple.

Marco removed his hoodie or else he would have sweat run down his back, which was what happened when he tried to ask out Jackie on Earth. Hopefully, the Naysaya was gone too.

Noticing his weird actions made Star cock her head to one side in confusion. Through the bond, she probably read his nervousness.

"Uh, Star," his voice cracked a little, and she giggled softly. "Ignore that. I forgot to ask you something after the dance. Well, maybe not _right_ after the dance, but you know what I mean."

"And what's that?" Star asked.

Marco cleared his throat—his voice would dare not crack again, not here. _Here goes nothing._ He grabbed her other hand, and met her eyes directly, "Star, will you go out with me?"

He watched the largest grin creep on Star's face, and her hug practically tackled him to the ground.

"Yes, Marco. A million times, yes."

* * *

**Review Round-up**

**R.A.V.E07- Thanks for the review, and yes, more of the show's lore will come into play in the REDUX. The lore heavy chapters are later on in _The Sign of the Moon_, but they will factor in.**

**shanebob36- Thank you! The original is near and dear to my heart as well! The revamp has a couple of new chapters that will be added.**

**Aldal- Think of this as the DLC with 4k graphics and added levels! Yeah, Tom goes through a great arc in the story, so Ch 2 has to prepare him for that by breaking him down. I like Tom too (without Star lol). He's a good bean. **

**Star's Keyblade4114- The additions become more noticeable later on when the story becomes more complex. Also, I wish there was a way to eliminate human error lol but I digress. **

**KRUSA1- I understand where you come from, but I don't want to change the core of the story that much. Plus, I do use Seth and a different take on Eclipsa in _The Dance of the Stars_ (the sequel). Seth is a cool guy (I imagine him with a Cajun accent for some reason). Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the Redux.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's just a mountain of cute Starco. We have one more chapter of awww before we get some major plot action. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Today is the day," Marco said through a sleep yawn after he shut off the alarm ringing on his phone. So far, everything seemed perfect—the Mewnian sun was shining, birds were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. What could go wrong? Unfortunately for Marco, he took a step out of bed and immediately tripped on the pile of laser puppies playing on the floor. He tried to brush off the ungraceful mistake, but while changing he fell several more times as the eager balls of fluff continued to weave in and out of his legs. "Careful puppies," He gently shoved them away with his bare feet. "I gotta look good for Star."

Because today is _that_ day—their first official date. Never in Marco wildest dreams did he think he had a chance to go out with Star Butterfly—his amazing best friend. They always seemed to pass each other likes ships in the open seas. When she liked him, Marco was busy dating Jackie. After that phase, when the boy discovered his true feelings with Star, she and Tom were together. But this time the stars aligned. This time they both were in the right place at the right time. With yesterday's memories of the courtyard fight still fresh in Marco's mind, he knew that he had to make this the best date ever. His Star deserved at least that much.

To boost his manly confidence, Marco threw his favorite _Día de los Muertos_ mixtape into his stereo and had it playing while he stared into his closet. "Hmm…" he deliberated. Having a wardrobe of the same article of clothing made finding an outfit weirdly challenging. Was his in the mood for his

"Hey, puppies, what hoodie do you think I should wear?" The laser puppies stopped playing and stared as if they understood their human for a second but resumed their wrestling. _If only I didn't have so many choices…_Marco was torn between his second-favorite and his third-favorite, which he wore on adventures. His first-favorite—the one that smelled like Star—was too valuable to be worn. Barco Diaz made the decision for his human by standing on his hind legs and violently tugging on the arm of hoodie number three.

"Good idea, Barco." Marco grabbed the garment, zipping it up over his "I'm a Hot Dawg" T-shirt. "What do you guys think?" he struck a few modeling poses for the puppies, who stared at him with their heads tilted in seeming approval. Or confusion.

_Good enough,_ the boy sat on his bed. It felt so weird that Star insisted on keeping things casual for the day. Wondering how his date was faring, he called to her, "_How are things going, Star__?_"

Her joy was utterly contagious, making Marco want to sing and dance. "_Just waking up_," she yawned. "_I'll let you know when I'm ready_."

"_Can't wait,_" Marco replied to her, but when he was left alone with his thoughts, worry began to creep in. What if he failed at being a good boyfriend for Star? It was _his_ fault that his previous relationship with Jackie ended—he was painfully aware of that. Maybe if Marco hadn't put her on such a pedestal and put the same amount of effort into things, they would have lasted longer. What if he hurt Star like that? He couldn't live with himself if he broke their bond.

Marco was yanked from his thoughts when felt Sajak nudge his leg and whimper sympathetically. _My negative emotions must be affecting the puppies_, he stooped over to welcome the bundle of fluff in his arms. "Hey, Sajak? Do you ever feel like your past haunts you?"

The puppy simply blinked at him as he panted.

"I love Star, but what if I mess up this date? Or this relationship? What should I do?"

Unphased by the questions, Sajak licked his face and yipped.

"You're right!" Marco stood up. "I'm going to go outside and practice some magic to clear my head." At the word "outside," the other puppies rushed over, bouncing around his socked feet. He shook his head, "All right, you can come too."

They ventured out to the Rose Garden, and Marco found that his outlook on life had already improved with the combination of the walk and fresh air. A sunny day on Mewni was the perfect way to evaporate the cloud of negative thoughts in his head. He was going on a date with Star Butterfly—nothing could interrupt the fun they would soon have. Since his mood was better and he had plenty of time to kill, Marco decided to practice magic. One of the skills he worked on in his free time was just channeling and releasing it without a lot of effort. Star summoned spells quickly and efficiently, and the squire wanted to be at her level. _Focus on your breathing_, the boy closed his eyes and concentrated on the air flowing in and out of his lungs. _In and out. In and out._ Once in his semi-meditative state, he let the magic enter his veins from the unknown source. Cold and icy, it invigorated his spirit and he practiced channeling it for ready-use and letting it ebb away like a tide. _Just like that_, he watched his fists glow red and return to normal in rhythmic flexing.

"Good morning, Marco!"

His world turned upside down as he flipped off the bench and to the ground, bumping his head. Above him, a three-hundred-year-old queen giggled in amusement, her pinkish spades bouncing on her cheeks. "I didn't mean to scare you, dear," she held out a hand for him.

_Oh but you do_, Marco held his snarky remark. Something about her gave him the creeps even though Star insisted her granny was a cool person. Maybe it was her shady past or the dark magic that stained her arms. Maybe it was the rumors of Monster Love and the forbidden chapter in the Book of Spells. The energy messed with his mind when he read it. "That's alright," Marco muttered as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Still practicing your Sword Hand Dance?" Eclipsa smirked as she sat on the bench behind him. When Marco scowled, she added, "I'm kidding. What brings you out here today without Star?"

He shrugged, "Just practicing my magic and watching the laser puppies." Was it that weird for him to be without Star?

The dark queen thought about it for a moment, "Interesting…Perhaps, she is getting ready for…a date with you?"

"How did you know?"

Eclipsa only laughed again at the squire's surprised response, "Oh Marco, what's going on between and Star isn't a mystery—everyone knew it would be a matter of time. Especially me, you know. I remember how flustered Star was when you came back, and I knew she wouldn't confine you to the laundry room for long. Also—" she pulled out a copy of the _Crowne Royale_—the same edition that Kelly and Pony Head had read about his fight with Tom. "—I keep up. You must really love Star to face a Lucitor."

"Thanks?" Marco's cheeks turned red at the big "l-word." He did love Star, and the fact made his heart skip a beat.

"Love is a powerful emotion," Eclipsa continued as he blushed. "And there's nothing more wonderful than young love—I would know. It reminds me of when I met my Monster husband."

"I guess," Marco shrugged. He wanted to sit down but felt uneasy about being close to Eclipsa. What was she getting at about his relationship with Star, anyway?

"_Hey, Marco_," Star checked in. "_I should be down in a few minutes. Where are you?_"

With a smile growing on his face, he replied, "_I'm in the Rose Garden when you're ready_."

"Hmm…interesting…" Eclipsa mumbled behind him.

He turned around, "What's interesting?"

"Oh, nothing," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "How's your magic training going? I can see you can Star training from my window." Part of him wanted to probe further, but Eclipsa's disarming grin dissuaded him.

Instead, Marco answered the question, "It's been great, so far. Star's the best teacher I could have."

The queen studied him for a bit, tapping her chin with a finger considering a matter in her head. "Tell me," she said at last. "Has Star taught you any dark magic?"

The question caught him off guard. Back on Earth, he had seen Star interact with the forbidden chapter and saw her cleaved wand shoot green bolts when she became angry or scared. In fact, Marco used the All-Seeing Eye himself to find Star in the Realm of Magic. Nevertheless, the pair made a deal to leave that side of magic alone mainly because it was too risky. Dark magic had the power to corrupt. "I don't see why I would need to know it," Marco shrugged again.

"I can see your point," Eclipsa conceded as she began to feed the birds around her—the ones the laser puppies failed to chase away. "There are tons more spells to learn. But remember when you fought Tom?"

"What about it?"

"Would you have been able to defeat foes stronger than him with what Star's teaching you alone?" She asked simply.

Marco eyed her cautiously, "I don't see why not. I'm getting stronger by the day."

"That sounds, Marco, but what if your magic alone can't save Star?" Eclipsa leaned forward. "There are many dark spells that are far more powerful and would do a much better job of protecting her if need be. If I recall correctly, you're her squire so it's your job to keep her safe, isn't it? What about from a foe like Toffee?"

_Eclipsa has a point,_ Marco had to admit. He never told anyone, but he often had nightmares about Toffee killing Star, which had been the worst moment of his life. The black day never ceased to haunt him. They had just reunited after she had suddenly left the party back on Earth. So many questions floated in his head about feelings, but Marco didn't care. He had his Star back…only to have her cruelly ripped away by Toffee. The boy remembered his mind going dark. His ray of sunshine was gone, and he was determined to avenge her death.

While his mind drifted out of the painful flashback, Marco noticed that Eclipsa was watching him, clearly interested, "If you ever want to learn, the offer is always open."

Before Marco could answer, he noticed that Star had entered the Rose Garden. _She really is my bright and Shining Star_, he smiled. The sun and roses were pretty in their own light, but it paled in comparison to his Star Butterfly. Her golden hair shimmered like a vast field of ripened Mewni corn, waving behind her like rays of the sun. Her eyes were like pristine springs of clear water reflecting a blue Earth sky. They complemented the green of her Narwhal dress and the pink of her cheekmarks. Immediately, Marco sought her arms for a hug and let his worry and dark thoughts evaporate. He inhaled her sweet scent and buried his nose deeper into her hair. She smelled of wildflowers and strawberries.

"Are you ready for today?" She grinned excitedly, petting his back. The sensation lulled him into almost a catatonic state. Why were her hands—which punched enemies and lifted heavy objects like nothing—so incredibly soft?

"Yeah," Marco kissed her forehead. "I'm going to treat you today because we're going to the Corn Festival!"

"Uh, which one?" Star asked. "There's like four a year."

Only on Mewni could there be four festivals for the same cereal crop. When he found out about the event from a castle servant yesterday, Marco had no idea there were other ones. "I think it's the Corn Flower one," his response was unsure.

"I mean it doesn't really matter, as long as we're together," Star smiled at him. "It's gonna be a super fun date." _Oh, absolutely_, he grinned proudly, noticing her blushing. His cheeks flushed hotly too, struck by how adorably cute his new _girlfriend _was in his arms. Suddenly, she tilted her face up towards him. Without words or thoughts, Marco knew what she wanted, and was excited to comply. He closed his eyes to wait for his kiss—something he had dreamed of for a _long_ time.

"You do know I'm still here," Eclipsa called out to them. The teens stopped what they were doing and separated abruptly. As they turned away from each other, the queen giggled, "Well have fun, at the Corn Festival. Maybe not _too_ much fun. Not yet, at least."

* * *

"So, what are festivals like on Mewni?" Marco asked as he and Star walked hand in hand towards the direction of their destination.

"Well, it depends on the festival," Star thought about it for a minute. "The Corn Flower one is a lot like the fair we went to on Earth, just with more corn. Then there's the Corn Kernel one, which is nothing but a corn eating fest. And the Corn Husk Festival, where we celebrate the harvest with a week-long party and drink loads of corn shine and corn ale. The Corn Ear Festival is where we sacrifice the ears of our enemies to ensure a good harvest—"

"—Wait, what?!" He stopped walking, feeling a chill running up his spine. And he thought the blood sacrifices on Stump Day were extreme…

"Don't think about it," Star advised him. "Look, we're here!"

Sure enough, the Corn Flower Festival _was_ just like an Earth fair. So much so in fact that Marco had to keep making sure the sky was pink above them. The sketchy thrill rides had lines of excited children eager for the experience of cheap thrills. Meanwhile, their parents and the other adults flocked to colorful tents along the perimeter promising games, prizes, trinkets, and food to buy in a wall of commercialism. The teens were busy either with rides, the booths, or finding places to "cuddle." _So typical_, Marco rolled his eyes. Scents of greasy food and perspiration clogged his nose, making the boy both hungry and nauseous at the same time. _I hope this is alright_, he began to worry. What if he didn't pick the right place, and Star wanted something more romantic?

Luckily, Star's reaction suggested the opposite. "What are we standing here for?" The princess bounced excitedly on her feet. "Let's go!"

Marco almost got whiplash from the force of an eager Star yanking him deeper into the crowd. Curiosity made him peek into her thoughts, and he was blown away by the enthusiasm rippling in her head. She had a growing list of everything they should do together before going home.

"What should we do first?" He couldn't tell what she wanted to focus on. Food, games, and kissing all seemed to rank number one.

"Well, let's not do the rides," Star's recommendation came at the perfect time.

A kid was ejected out of a car on a wooden, goat-powered roller coaster and into a shallow pile of hay below. Marco's mouth hung open in horror although the Mewmans seemed unconcerned. _Yep, definitely not going on a ride_, the squire had no issue making that decision. They were all rotted driftwood, hastily-built deathtraps. Somewhere else, the log flume ride also suffered a malfunction, spraying water and screaming riders everywhere._ This place would be lawsuit heaven on Earth._

Star read his thoughts and added, "Don't worry about it. We Mewmans are kinda unbreakable."

"I broke my foot!" A child wailed from beneath the collapsed ride.

Quickly, the mortified princess pushed Marco away from the scene, "_Ignore that_,"

"Let's do other stuff," he looked around for something they could do on the ground in the corn-themed deathtrap.

Suddenly, he felt Star grab him. "I know what I wanna do first…," she said in a low, teasing voice.

"_Why are we just standing here__?_" Marco stared at her with his brows knit together in confusion. Her giggles echoed in his mind, and he blushed when he figured out what Star meant. That was a fine option too.

"_Don't tell me you forgot about our moment in the Rose Garden_," she let a coy smile spread on her face.

_Of course, I didn't,_ he wrapped his arms around her waist, beginning to close the distance between their lips…

"Well, well, well, isn't this a sight to behold!"

Just short of Star's lips, Marco paused when he heard the irritating voice from his _second-_worst nightmares—the only thing that could damper such a perfect moment. "_Hey!_" His partner's annoyance radiated through their bond, but Marco's focus was on the taunting redheaded squire in front of them. Like a classical playground bully, Higgs appeared, flanked by her squire comrades, Baby-Man and Old Guy. Her green eyes glinted with hatred towards the couple.

"I haven't seen you since the blowout sale, Nerd," she sauntered over to him. "I thought maybe the princess got rid of you for a _real_ squire."

"I am a _real_ squire!" Marco spat. His job as Star's confidant and advisor was something they both took seriously.

"In speaking of the princess," Higgs added, "I thought you weren't her boyfriend."

"Well, I am now," he replied, glancing lovingly as Star then coldly at Higgs. She rolled her eyes,

"Wow, Nerd. I never suspect you to be the kind of guy that would—I don't know—woo the princess to get ahead. We all know that you're never going to become a knight on your own."

Marco felt the blood roar in his ears from rage. How _dare_ anyone to accuse him of using Star for an easy promotion. He loved Star no matter if she were the queen or a lowly peasant, and this wasn't about his job either. _Why doesn't she just go away and leave me on my date!_

"You better not be insulting _my_ squire," Star challenged with her wand glowing. "I am the princess, after all."

Higgs smirked, "I'm surprised you kept him this long. I remember the Quest Buy sale when you treated him like old dishwater—"

"That's enough, Higgs!" Marco shouted, stepping in front of Star. "I'm going to prove to you that I belong here as Star's boyfriend _and_ as her squire."

The squires broke out laughing. "You think you got what it takes," Old Guy sneered darkly, "You haven't had a formal day of training in your life."

Old Guy was right. Marco probably didn't have a chance to win a sword fight against any of them, so he had to choose his battlefield wisely. "We'll play three carnival games," the boy suggested, looking around him at the game booths scattered throughout the fairground. "Team Starco versus Team Squire."

"_Starco?_" Star shot him a puzzled look.

"_I'll explain where I got that from later_," he assured her mentally, taking her hand. To his rival, he said, "You call the prize, Higgs."

"Alright," the redhead thought about it and held out her hand. "If your team wins, we'll apologize, and let you train as a full squire with us. If we win, then you'll have to renounce your squire-ship. Deal?"

_Renounce my squire-ship?!_ Marco was taken back. His title was the only thing he had to feel useful on Mewni. There was no way Star would date a non-name peasant boy from Earth…_I'm not going to lose_, he decided in his soul then and there. Higgs put him down and ruined his day—she wasn't going to hurt him anymore! Before he agreed, the squire sought Star's gaze for her approval to make sure that she was okay with this challenge. When she nodded, Marco shook Higgs's hand, "Deal!"

"No magic, Princess," added Higgs, "We're gonna settle this the squire way." Star tucked her wand into here star purse, while Marco nodded. Too bad she didn't know about his little secret, but there would be a better time to flex his ability once he won.

"Alright Team Starco, since you're defending your honor, you get to pick the first challenge," Higgs instructed. "Choose wisely."

Like a seasoned general, Marco surveyed his options in the carnival battlefield to figure out what he could work with in terms of games. So far, all of the weird Mewni ones stood out—for all the wrong reasons. Exploding Hot Potato, Piranha Powwow, and Corn of War sounded dangerous and dreadful. _There's gotta be something here I recognize_, he kept searching until he found a game anyone could play.

"Alright, Team Squire," Marco announced when he came to his decision, "I challenge you to Whack-A-Mole!" He pointed to the large tent in the center of the festival.

"Challenge accepted," Higgs replied. "The team that gets a score of ten points wins. We'll see you at the winners' circle—not!"

As the squires gleefully walked away, Marco turned to Star to plan their march to victory. "This should be easy," he bragged. "I am the ultimate Whack-A-Mole master. We probably need to hit five moles apiece, and we gotta be quick about it. Team Squire has one more person than us."

"Relax Marco," she placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "We're just smashing moles on the head—it's not _that_ hard."

* * *

_Sure, it's not _that_ hard_, Marco grumbled as he strained to pick up his seven-foot long, three-hundred-pound mallet. It was carrying around a dead body. When he had envisioned a game of Whack-A-Mole, the Earth boy imagine a board with little holes for fake moles to pop out of and tiny plastic hammers. However, he should have known the Mewni version would be a lot different and involve higher stakes, like a giant tent, a humongous hammer, and a series of holes a subway could drive into.

Meanwhile, Star had her pink weapon hoisted on her shoulder like it was nothing, "Need help, Marco?"

"No, Star, I-I can…get it," he groaned, exerting with all his strength to make the mallet budge. _Almost got it!_ Finally, the hammer moved an inch to the left, and Marco could not help but feel proud.

"Wow, Nerd, your duties tending to the Princess's needs _have_ made you soft," Higgs showed off by waving her blue mallet in a wide arc as easy as it were a baseball bat. _If only I could use my magic_, Marco sighed. It would make things so much easier. Even Old Guy had no trouble with his. Why were Mewmans so strong?

"Release the moles!" Higgs called to the gamemaster who hit a red button on one of the tent walls.

The ground rumbled fiercely and cracked as a giant elephant-sized mole erupted from wide holes. Long fangs oozed black slime and beady red eyes glowed with bloodlust as the creatures screeched. "Star, you didn't tell me moles on Mewni were this big!" Marco yelled to match the volume of the creature's battle cry.

"What did you expect, Marco?" Star responded in a matter-of-fact way, "I told you Mewman corn farmers are frequently killed by them. These aren't cute little Earth moles; they drink blood."

Roaring, the creature lunged, only to be met with a decisive blow to the head by Higgs. The impact sent the irate beast scampering for safety underground, and the squires cheered. In only thirty seconds, Team Squire was already ahead. Soon, even more moles appeared to avenge their comrade, but Marco still struggled with his weapon. One-by-one, Team Squire dealt with each mole, barely breaking out into a sweat._ Come on, stupid hammer, move!_ Marco felt his muscles burn from the effort. He had to show Higgs that he wasn't weak.

At least he had Star on his side. The princess was truly amazing as she jumped over moles to dodge and bashed them hard on the head. She dealt with at least two moles already. When the third mole loomed over her, she hurled the hammer and nailed it between the eyes. The mole fell backward with a tremendous thud before slinking away back into its hole. _Star is so pretty when she's beating up baddies..._ Marco grinned as he watched.

"Marco!"

Her shout made the boy snap out of his fantasies only to see a mole loom over him like a mountain of death. In vain, Marco tried to move his hammer, but he knew it was useless, so it was time for Plan B. Memories of his old days fighting at Star's side before magic inspired him to rely on karate. He performed a roundhouse kick to the mole's stomach to wind it. As the mole lay trying to recover, Marco jumped on its head to send in back to the depth below. His new strategy was working—he'd show Higgs! With his karate moves, Marco finished off two more moles. M_aybe we have a chance after all_! He squared up against the fourth mole when he heard a whistle screech. The mole ceased its aggression and scurried away.

"Team Squire rules!" Marco's heart sank as he watched the other team congratulate themselves with hearty high-fives. Looking at the scoreboard, the squire realized that _he_ was the reason Team Starco had lost. At eight points, Star had defeated her five moles while Marco only came up with three.

"You did your best, Marco," Star tried to give him a hug. Normally, Marco would have relished her affection, but he broke away. When she reached out to him through the bond, he ignored her. She frowned at him but said nothing as she brushed past him. His focus was on taking Higgs down—no matter what.

The next game was Krashin' Karts, as decided by Team Squire. It sounded a lot like Bumper Cars, a game Marco was well-acquainted with. _Maybe a bit too well_, he snickered to himself remembering the last time he played Bumper Cars with Star back in Echo Creek. She had begged him to let her drive, and Marco did so begrudgingly because he just knew something horrible would happen. In only a minute, Star managed to destroy four rides, summon three ambulances and got them kicked out of the park. _Good times_.

However, like the deathly Whack-A-Mole, the game _exactly_ like the Bumper Cars at home. Instead of a small ring with brightly colored electric cars slowly gliding on the floor, Marco saw a huge arena filled to the brim with spectators and with two great chariots parked in the middle. Each chariot had four warnicorns tied abreast to each other, chomping anxiously at the bit. _This was just like that scene from that one movie we saw in history class_, he remembered a movie on Rome they watched clips from one day.

The squires picked the fiercest set of warnicorns: four huge jet-black horses with slight feathering around their thunderous hooves, and a thick black twisted horn on each of their heads. That left Star and Marco with the smaller team of four white ones. They did not look like full-blooded warnicorns with much slighter builds and golden manes and horns Warnicorns were huge drafty animals and generally had darker coats to disguise blood and dirt from the battlefield. These were perhaps were crossed with normal unicorns, which tended to be smaller and lighter in color. As Star fawned over them with kisses and pats, Marco had to admit that this team was probably the better one. Despite their shorter strides and less power, their leaner bodies were most likely more aerodynamic and better on turns.

"I'm gonna call this one, Sir Runs-A-Lot," Star stroked the outermost warnicorn on the nose, causing the gelding to nicker softly. Marco took her hand and gave it a squeeze as they boarded the chariot. There was barely enough room for both of them to stand.

"I'll drive," Marco offered, "You're on lance duty." He wanted to redeem himself, but he had no clue how to drive a chariot, He doubted that Star could either. It could not possibly be harder than driving a car—then Marco realized that he left Earth before he took his driver's ed class.

"Hear ye, hear ye," an announcer cried above the white noise of the crowd. "Welcome to the Krashin' Kart arena! The object of the race is to survive three laps all the while trying to crush your opponent into the dust. May thy warnicorns run swift and your carts stay true!"

With the wave of a flag, the warnicorns reared before bolting down the track. Marco's arms were almost wrenched out of socket from the power of the four steeds on the other end of the reins. They ran like tremendous machines, their ears slicked back from the wind and fair manes waving triumphantly behind them like royal banners. "Giddy up horsies!" Star cheered as they rounded the first corner. Marco threw back his head in a giddy laugh in exhilaration. _This is too fun!_

"Hey! Nerd! I hate to ruin your date!"

Marco felt his mood sink as the black horses of Team Squire's chariot strode next to him. "Actually, I take that back. I am loving ruining your date!" Higgs moved to pass them. Baby-Man whipped out his lance and began to jab it into the side of the chariot.

"Star!" He panicked as the pole almost hit his date.

"Keep steering! I got this!" She called to him, picking up the lance in their chariot. Twirling it in one hand, she clashed her weapon with the squire trying to push him back until Marco recovered from almost hitting the wall. He pulled the animals back on course and away from Higgs.

"Lap One is finished," he heard the from above the finish line. If they could focus on surviving, they had a chance to show those squires what Team Starco was made of.

Out of nowhere, Marco heard a loud buzz over the thundering hoofbeats of the warnicorns. "Marco! Look!" Star pointed with a gasp. _Those dirty_—The other chariot had spinning spikes attached to the wheels, and they were preparing to ram them.

"Oh no you don't," he struggled to keep the wheels from falling into the spikes. The warnicorns began to tangle in the lines of the other team, causing them to panic.

They passed the line with the announcer saying, "Lap Two is finished. One to go!"

Marco had an idea to dislodge themselves and give Higgs a taste of her own medicine. He yanked on the reins to steer the horses into the other team to push the chariot into the wall. The scraping of splintered wood and screaming of the warnicorns filled his ears.

"What are you doing!" Higgs yelled as a wheel gave out. Old Guy rolled out of the cart and Baby-Man's lance was wrenched from his grasp. _I'm gonna ground you into dust_, Marco's mind growled darkly. This was payback, not only for today but for that Quest Buy sale too. No one humiliated him in front of Star!

"_Marco! Marco, stop__!_" Star yelled at him in horror. "_You're gonna hurt Sir Runs-A-Lot!_" The gelding reared wildly trying to avoid the black warnicorn's kick. Marco pulled back to free him but continued to ram the chariot. _One more swipe_, he calculated…But he felt the chariot lurched suddenly as the sickening crunch of wood filled the air. He had forgotten about the spikes! The entire right side of the chariot was gone, the only thing that kept them going was Star leaning on the left side to balance. "Marco, we gotta stop!" she cried to him.

"No, we can't the finish line is in sight!" Marco pointed.

"Marco!" she barked, but he tuned her out. They could win this—their warnicorns were faster! The blood roared in his ears, almost there. Almost there! At the last second, the chariot pulled away and they won by Sir Runs-A-Lot's nose.

"Team Starco wins!" The crowd cheered, and Marco went around for a victory lap.

"Woohoo! In your faces!" He jeered when they pulled up beside the squire chariot. "We're gonna stage a comeback in Round Three!"

"Actually, we forfeit."

Marco gasped as Star made her pronouncement. Her dress was covered in dust, but her cheekmarks glowed in wrath. "But Star—" he protested but she held a finger to his lips.

"That's an order, _squire_," she glared at him, making his heart sank. He knew that he had messed up badly for she never pulled the squire card. Never.

"Ha! Loser," Higgs and the squires laughed. "We'll settle this later."

Marco pouted as they walked away, wishing he could finish the fight between them. However, the desire for revenge faded when he saw the anger clear in her eyes. _I ruined her date_, he thought bitterly. What kind of boyfriend was he? The competition got to his head, and now she hated him. He lowered his head, too ashamed to look Star in the face. He heard her sigh in exasperation, "Marco, let's sit and talk for a bit."

_This is it_, his heart stopped. _She's going to dump me right here_. When he reached out to her through the bond, he felt her push him away. Star motioned for him to join her on a bench, her face bore an unreadable expression. This was just like his last date with Jackie and look how that turned out.

"Marco," she started as he slumped on the bench next to her. "What _was_ that?"

"Oh, Star," he breathed, "I just wanted this to be the perfect day, and I messed up. Higgs is right, I'm not worthy to be your squire _or_ your boyfriend. You should have chosen another person to be a squire. Better yet, you should have sent me back to Earth and stayed with Tom. I bet he never ruined your dates. And I'm not even a prince? Why did you choose me?" Star just stared at him for a moment as he rambled. _Oh no, what if she agrees? _

"First off, Marco, who cares what Higgs thinks," she spoke after the silence. "I made you my squire, and only my opinion on the matters. I told you, I don't _need_ a squire; I just wanted you by my side. Second, you're wrong. Tom has ruined more dates then you will ever know." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "But most importantly, you are plenty worthy of being my boyfriend. You don't need to prove anything to anyone about being worthy of being at my side. You're my best friend, my squire, my most trusted advisor, my lifeline. And one day you'll be my prince—my king, even—"

Marco blushed slightly at the thought.

"—I love you, Marco, always know that. Nothing can change that fact, okay?" He finally allowed himself to meet her gaze. It was soft and comforting.

"Okay," he took her hand. "I'm sorry the day didn't go well."

"You know, there's plenty of daylight left," she smiled, "Let me take you out on a real date. We'll just put this behind us."

Marco nodded as they reached for a comforting hug. They leaned in for a kiss, only to hear Higgs yell, "Get a room!" _Ugh! _

"Ignore her Marco," Star reached for his hand. "Let's go on an adventure."

* * *

"Uh, Star, are you sure this is a good idea?" Marco whispered to her as they crouched behind a bush in the forest. In front of them was a small herd of unicorns, basking in the light of the sun that trickled down through the canopy of trees. All they had to do was wait for one of them to come close enough to spring on its back and ride it. _This_ was what she meant when she told Marco that she wanted a casual and fun date. They bonded through wacky adventures—why reinvent the wheel when it wasn't broken?

"Remember Marco, you just gotta hold on," she reminded him. "Look, here comes one now!"

A young stallion stood up on his feet and began to head to their bush for a snack. His coat was as golden as a field of summer-ripened corn, and he had a white rump with spots. This was the rarest color and pattern for unicorns on Mewni, which tended to come in solid grey, black, or white. They called it Snow-Kissed Cornfield, but Marco told her that this would be considered a palomino appaloosa on Earth—a much simpler name. This special unicorn was truly worthy to be tamed on this special day. At first, her date had been apprehensive of leaving the relative safety of the Corn Flower Festival to trek into the woods to ride unicorns. On Earth, it was illegal to even go near wild, non-magical horses. But this was Mewni, and no one could call themselves a member of the Royal Butterfly family without ever trying to ride a wild unicorn—and living to tell about it.

"Star?" He whined, but she silenced him.

_C'mon buddy_, Star beckoned in her head as the unicorn shook his head and neighed to his herd. _Just a few more steps_… The stallion turned broadside to the bush, nipping at an itch on his flank. _Now!_ Star sprang from behind the cover onto the unicorn's back. She clutched his silver mane, and he reared with a loud neigh. Now, this was where it got a little wild. The other unicorns roused from their dozing and took off, leaving the unicorn plenty of room to buck. _Show me what you got_, Star dug in as the stallion swung his front end in a large arc before tossing his back legs up in fury. The unicorn then launched himself five feet off the ground vertically, an amazing feat for a half-ton animal. When he landed, he lurched his head to the side and Star momentarily lost her handhold on the mane. Knowing that he was free, the stallion whirled in a tight circle. The combination of no mane to grab and the spin, nearly unseated Star.

"_Star!_" She heard Marco panic when she nearly slipped, but she held on with her legs alone. The stallion reared again and pitched violently towards the bush where Marco was still hiding. They broke through the scratchy brush with a loud crash. As the stallion whizzed past, Star managed to snag her boy by his hood and hoist him aboard the thrashing beast. "_Hold on to me_," Star instructed him. "_He's almost done!_" Marco hugged her waist tightly, as the unicorn broke into a dead gallop—the worst part was over.

"Marco, you can open your eyes," Star told him as the unicorn continued to run. "Enjoy the ride."

She felt the boy straighten up but continue his hold around her waist, his touch making it hard to focus on not falling off. The forest flew past them and soon they were in a large meadow full of a rainbow of wildflowers, framed on all sides by dark evergreen trees. The flowers were in full bloom, shining like little stars in the light of the sun. Butterflies scattered before them with every stride of the unicorn in waves of golds, blues, and violets against the deep pink sky.

Star could feel the awe radiate from Marco. He wondered how he got so lucky—lucky enough to be riding through a magical dimension with such an awesome girlfriend. She grinned, "_Because you're an equally awesome person, Marco_." There was not another being in any dimension that she would ever want to share this moment with besides him. This was her favorite pastime, besides fighting monsters, before she left Mewni for Earth—so this was a very personal moment. Star's mind took her back to a thirteen-year-old version of herself. The year she started taming unicorns to escape the mounting stress her mother heaped on her about being a princess. She could not care less about royal appointments, or throne posture, or any of the boring stuff. All she wanted was to be a teen and have fun. Her adventures in the woods brought back some sense of normalcy.

Star was startled a bit when she felt Marco hug her tighter, then she realized that she had been broadcasting her memories to him. "_Thanks for sharing this with me_," he nuzzled into her neck. "_It means a lot_."

This was the side of her no one saw. Her mother would flip if she knew about her engaging in such a dangerous activity, and Star never took Tom unicorn riding the times they dated. In her quest to be a better princess, she had lost part of herself. Moon stressed constantly the royals must deny themselves for the greater public. But she was still a teenage girl: she was going to make mistakes, she was going to show emotion, she was going to rebel against how things should always be. That's why Star treasured her time on Earth so much. She didn't have to put on her mask to preserve the Butterfly family name or worry about a misstep leading to a trip to St. Olga's. She was free.

However, when Star had to return to Mewni, she had to give that up. For a while, she thought she could live with it, especially since Tom was playing up the "better princess" thing. Yet being the perfect Princess of Mewni is not who Star was—not then, not now. Who could she tell that to though—her mother would lecture her to death, and Tom wouldn't really care. Now, here she was with Marco, sharing her most vulnerable insecurities and her most treasured hobby. _With my most treasured friend. _

The unicorn slowed to a stop halfway through the meadow, and the pair slid off.  
"Thanks for the ride," Star pat him on the nose. "We gotta give you a name before you go." She turned to Marco, to give him the honors, "It's your first unicorn ride, so you get to name him."

"Hmm…" he studied the steed for a second. "How about Sol? He's as mighty and yellow as the sun." The stallion tossed his head in agreement and turned away to find his herd.

"Until next time, Sol!" Star waved after him.

Marco chuckle behind her, "You really are something."

"Oh really," she teased him. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Well, I could kiss you," he teased coyly.

_Oh, so bold Marco from the dance is back?_ She threw her arms around his shoulders. They leaned together, lips only an inch apart when a growl ripped through the clearing. _Okay, that's it!_ She had no idea why the universe was conspiring to keep her from lip-locking with Marco Diaz, but she was going to kick the butt of _whatever_ malcontent was behind her.

She followed Marco's frightened stare to a seven-foot-tall Mewnian bear standing a few yards away, glaring at them. The princess felt anger rush in her veins. "Hey, you!" She called in a challenge. "It's rude to interrupt a girl's first kiss with her new boyfriend." The bear reared on his hind legs and roared at her in defiance. "Come on Marco," she yanked him forward, "Let's teach that bear a lesson!"

She twirled her wand in her right hand, "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" A wave of hearts rushed towards the bear, however, most of them either bounced off or hardly penetrated the creature's thick hide. After shaking off the attack, it charged at full speed—now it was on. She focused on summoning another spell, but Marco literally beat her to the punch. He charged one of his Red Fist attacks, nailing the bear right on the snout. Though knocked back and thoroughly confused, the bear rose to his feet again.

"We need to give that old bear something to really think about," Marco charged his fists for another attack.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Star interjected. "I need you to distract him."

"Gimme a smokescreen or something," he said as the bear prepared to rush them again.

Star cast a curtain of glittery pink magic just in front of the bear to give enough time for Marco to lunged forward for the next blow. When the smoke cleared, he connected another punch to the snout. With the bear still reeling, Star launched herself into the air and unleashed her Rolling Thunder Lightning Blast. The shockwave sent the bear crashing into the trees far away. It wasn't coming back. High-fives and pats on the back went all around.

"We make a great team," Marco said after another high-five.

"That's why we're together, silly," Star simply replied.

Hand in hand, Star and Marco walked to a special part of the same meadow. A literal canvas of color from the plant life surrounded them. Even in the most picturesque scenery in all of Mewni, their eyes only beheld each other with their bond swirling in pure rapture. Marco peeled off his hoodie and draped it on a patch of springy green grass. "For you, mi Princesa," his bow caused her to mockingly roll her eyes as she sat down. He joined her, and they held each other as the sun went down, and the stars appeared in the darkening sky. There was an uncountable army of them, in various sizes and colors: regal reds, bright yellows, and sunny oranges… "_Deep blue like your eyes_," Marco let slip.

She playfully jabbed his ribs. "You know, I've never seen a night sky like this," he breathed in awe. "I mean, there are places dark enough where you can see stars like this on Earth, but they are far away from Echo Creek.

"My dad used to take me stargazing all the time when I was little," Star responded. "He told me stories about all the constellations. Like see that one over there—" she pointed to seven bright stars that zigzagged in a W. "—That's the Great Corn Snake."

Marco followed her finger, "What's so important about a little corn snake?"

Star shook her head, "These aren't those cute little Earth ones. These corn snakes are a hundred feet long and can swallow whole buildings. Ooh, look over there!" Then she motioned to a group of stars that formed what looked like to be a rectangle. "Those are the Two Lovers," she told Marco. "Now, that's my favorite story."

She felt Marco settle closer to her as she began, "Long ago, in the earliest days of Mewni, a princess fell in love with a common farm boy. The princess's parents disapproved of their love and had her quickly married off to a rich count. But that didn't stop the lovers—they continued to meet in secret in the woods. They were happy together until, one day, the royal court found them. Just as they were about to drag the princess back to her husband and slay the farm boy, the universe intervened. The princess and her love were gathered up into the sky, and became the Two Lovers, as a sign to everyone that love always finds a way."

"That's cool," Marco remarked, "We have stories about our constellations on Earth, but I like this one better. You know, today turned out to be a great day."

Star closed her eyes and laid back on the hoodie in contentment He smiled, kissing her cheek. "That tickled," she giggled.

He playfully raised an eyebrow as Star winked at him. "What are you planning, my trusted advisor?" She eyes him in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing." Marco teased, kissing her forehead and making her giggle again at the sensation. "Just trying to find your tickle spots." Star gently pushed Marco back, letting out a fit of laughs. He smiled lovingly, taking her soft hand. They looked into each other's eyes as if saying so much with so little.

"Marco…" She squeezed his hand, giving a warm smile. "I… I'm really happy that we are trying to be a couple." He blinked at the comment but shot a warm smile back at her. "I know things were…" she started but Marco sighed.

"I messed up a lot. Even today, I—" the boy admitted, cutting her off. She tried to look into his thoughts but felt his raw emotion come through his voice. "Did I ever tell you how I felt when you ran off that one time? And this isn't about the whole Toffee thing either."

"Oh!" Star sensed his memories of her 'running away' from cops after blowing up a sign at Britta's Tacos. She spent the night with a weird lady who made things of hair. _Those pancakes were funky though. _"I know you got worried…"

Marco tightened his hold on her hand, "I didn't know what was going on. I mean… Part of me knew you were going to be fine; you are super friendly and can kick butt with that wand of yours." Star smirked, leaning on Marco's shoulder. "But… I pushed you away, overacting about the police, and you left because of something I did. I couldn't help but feel sad when I searched for you. I even made silly posters!"

"It was really sweet though, Marco," Star commented, feeling somewhat confused. _Where is he going with this? _

He read her thoughts and took a deep breath before continuing, "I kept thinking, what would happen if you never came back. I mean, it's silly, as back then there was not a lot of drama between us. But I was still scared."

"Well I'm not running away anymore," she grabbed his hand. "Not unless you'd come with me."

They laughed again, before continuing to stargaze, holding hands and interlocking fingers. She felt the weight of a million stones roll off of her. This was their secret place. No more worries about Mewni's future, past drama or heartbreak, and no silly forces. Just Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, lying beneath the night sky, stars literally glowing like fireflies dancing a lovely waltz.

They were sitting up slightly now, fingers thread tightly together. Marco's brown eyes locked on hers, and Star felt her heart race as his face neared hers. _And nothing better get in the way this time_, her mind huffed as she leaned in. When she closed her eyes, Marco cupped her cheek gently as they pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Of course, Star had been kissed before, but nothing compared to this one. She felt a streak of boldness rise in him, and he gently pinned her to the ground. His arms wrapped around her, and she responded in kind by lacing hers around his neck. Why hadn't they done this ages ago? She never expected the level of intensity from Marco; he always seemed like the timid type. _Well, except for dancing and making out,_ she snickered to herself as he deepened the kiss. For a few more moments, they continued to kiss in a passionate embrace, before their brain alerted them that breathing was a necessary part of living. When Marco pulled away, he froze. "I-I uh…" he stammered. "I d-don't know what came over me. Sorry." _He's reverting to Safe Kid mode, how cute_, the blonde laughed.

"Marco," she panted. "What are you apologizing for? I like it when you take the lead." When he rolled off of her, they embraced each other deeply. "Tonight, was perfect," she murmured. "I love you, Marco."

"I love you too, Star," Marco tightened his grip. High in the sky above them, a blood red moon shed its light upon them in silent approval.

* * *

**Review Round-up and Author's Notes:**

**Star's Keyblade4114- Absolutely! Jackie is majorly cool now. If you remember OG _The Sign of the Moon _Jackie, I am going to change her character and replace it with someone else (you'll likely know who). But Jackie will play a major role like in the older fic, and I'm looking for ways to integrate Chloe (probably more so in _Dance_ because _Sign_ spends so much time on Mewni.)**

**Aldal- Thanks! The mental bonding thing was something I thought the show would do since they teased it a few times...but alas. Also, Marco and Star suck at communicating with each other, so maybe a Blood Moon bond works better. Chances of Jantom...if it happens it'll be a last minute thing. I wish the show would let it happen because we need a beta couple to balance the diabetes sweetness of Starco. **


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN TODAY'S EPISODES, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND WATCH THEM! Then read this, of course.  
****P.S. Happy Mother's Day**

* * *

"What do you mean you _forgot_, Star?" Moon shouted in frustration while pointing to the piles of boxes in her office. "Your job as a princess isn't to forget things."

Star had been reading another document concerning Mewman-Monster rights that needed her signature when her mother called her unceremoniously into her office. To the Queen's defense, her anger was warranted as the quarters were filled to the brim with crates and boxes all labeled: _For the Prince's Ball_. Moon _hated_ clutter, especially in her office, which was already full of books, papers, and pens.

The princess opened one of the boxes and found it stuffed full of invitations. They were printed on dainty ivory paper—which did not seem much like her _at all_—and bordered with intricate fiery-red loops. The announcement was written in the cursive styles of three languages, Mewman, Demon, and English. It read: _The Royal Butterfly Family would like to cordially invite you to witness the Prince's Ball held in the honor of Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor and Princess Star Butterfly, the first of her name, on the First of Thurq. _Star snickered a little bit—so _that_ was Tom's middle name? No wonder he refused to tell her whenever she asked.

However, see the boxes of invitations gave Star a bit of pause. The Prince's Ball was_ supposed_ to be on their ninth-month anniversary and mark Tom as her choice of a prince. It was mostly her idea, although her ex certainly encouraged her to go through with it. In part, Star's insistence on having the ball happen so soon had to do more with external pressures. The general public kept bringing up Song Day and asking when was _Marco's_ Prince's Ball. At first, it was easy to ignore the rumors and questions until a particular that happened when she and Tom were on a date. A nearby merchant was handing out Song Day memorabilia that just with an image of her and Marco on it and a caption on the bottom that read: _The Prince of the Princess's Deepest Desires_. Surprisingly, Tom only razed _half _of the square and not all of it. The very next day, they talked about having a Prince's Ball so Star could prove to everyone and to Tom that the past was behind her.

"Star, are you paying attention?" Moon snapped her fingers at her. Star frowned—she hated when her mother got like this. Yeah, she should have been more on top of things, but it was just a silly ritual to declare her choice.

"It isn't the end of the dimension, Mom," Star countered, picking up a flier. "We could repurpose these bad boys for Marco's ball and—"

"—Let me guess, you think this is just another Song Day, don't you?" The queen's cold voice cut in abruptly, and Star shifted her eyes away from her. "Sit. We need to have a long talk," Moon motioned towards her desk.

Rolling her eyes, Star pulled up a chair to the desk and grumbled under her breath. _Why does everything have to be a big deal with her?!_ "_Hey, Star! Wanna—_" Marco sweetly checked in.

"_This is a bad time_," she interrupted his thought.

"_I'll catch you later then,_ mi Estrella," Marco pulled away as she sat in the chair to face her mother. Her boring speech better be more important than hanging out with her boyfriend.

Moon let out an annoyed sigh, then said, "Look, Star, I don't think you get how serious the Prince's Ball is. It's not just another Silver Bell Ball or another Song Day. It's much more important. It's like—"

"—You told me it wasn't the same as a betrothal," the princess put her hand on her hips, already knowing what was about to be said. She remembered having this conversation before when she brought up throwing a ball for Tom. In hindsight, Star had sprung the idea on Moon when she was mired in paperwork and only half listening

"Well, it isn't, per se," her mother continued. "But it's not a small matter either. There's an old saying 'nine months to the Prince's Ball, eighteen months to betrothal, and thirty-six months to marriage.'"

_Someone must really like math riddles_, Star smiled to herself and didn't bother to try and solve it.

"Even though the ball does not mark a full betrothal—not anymore at least," Moon kept talking. "It's certainly a step in that direction. It means things are serious and that you are considering marriage when you get older."

_Wait?! _The princess's heart almost stopped when she heard the truth, "You mean taking Tom to the Prince's Ball would mean that I considered _marrying him_!"

She knew now that she wasn't _completely _in love him, which would have made that night a huge mistake! With Marco liking her with the ball going on…would have destroyed him. There was no way he would have been cool if he knew she was being kinda-betrothed to Tom. On the opposite side of things, the seriousness of the event explained why the Lucitors were overjoyed when she and Tom made their announcement. Royal marriages were a huge deal for a kingdom built on wealth and alliances. On paper, a Butterfly-Lucitor marriage would be _perfect_ despite how dysfunctional the real relationship had been.

But Star's relationship with Marco, despite only being a month old, was a different story. Already, she thought about what it would be like to have him as her king and have him by her side forever. Marco also seemed to carry similar feelings as he joked about it every now and then. The more she thought about it, Star liked the idea of reconfiguring the event for Marco.

"I know what you're thinking, Star," Moon said sternly. "You're thinking why can't just make the Prince's Ball for Marco, aren't you?"

_Rats!_ She cursed inwardly."I mean I don't see why not. I love him way more than Tom," Star said in defense. "And you said that you could easily see Marco as my king one day."

The Queen shook her head, "Absolutely not. It's far too soon. I was nineteen when River had his ball, and we dated for a year."

"Just because you did things _your_ way doesn't mean _I_ have to!" Star shouted as she stood up, ready to leave. "I know what's right for me."

Moon grabbed her hand roughly, "But do you know what's right for the kingdom?" At that Star sat down again with a _hmph_ and she went on. "I wasn't on board with you having one for Tom, you know, but I thought you were ready, and the arrangement would benefit Mewni. Now, I have my confirmation that you weren't ready. Imagine what people would think if you threw a Prince's Ball for Marco right now. There would be so many rumors that something had…happened between the two of you, to say the least. Something that would necessitate a rush to the altar."

Star looked at her puzzled, "I'm not following…"

"Nevermind that," Moon changed the subject. "Plus, things aren't great between us and the Lucitors after that stunt you pulled." Before Star could object, the queen added, "I know you were justified in your actions, but the Lucitors don't see it that way. You threatened their son, and they were hoping that your marriage would solidify an alliance between our kingdoms. It would look really bad if you threw the ball now while tensions are high."

Unfortunately, Moon had a point, even though Star didn't want to admit it. She had to put the kingdom first as a princess, and not cater to her every desire. The last time she did things her way was Song Day, and it blew up in her face. Instead of giving a song that the people wanted, she put her wants as the priority, and exposed secrets no one was ready for. The amount of damage control that had to be done was enormous.

Seeing her daughter so crestfallen made Moon place a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'm not saying that you can't have a Prince's Ball for Marco—I think he's a fine young man, and I hope you make him your choice one day. Don't rush these things. That's all."

"You're right, Mom," Star sighed, letting her hands dangle from her hips. _Why does she always have to be right? _

"Let's just keep this talk between us, okay?" Moon suggested. "Don't worry about it today and go clear your head."

Rushing things again would hurt the kingdom and her family's still healing image, Star needed to be reminded about that. They had gone through so much lately, and jeopardizing her princess role was out of the question. Defeated, Star went to the Rose Garden and flopped on one of its benches. _Why can't I let this go already?_ A good princess would take a queen's advice, and that would be the end of it, but part of her wanted the ball to go on. A large part of her, in fact. Marco officially by her side as her prince would be awesome, and a ball would be the perfect excuse for him to dress up in a handsome suit. _It can wait though_…

"Why, hello Star. How's my favorite princess doing?" Star turned to see Eclipsa joining her on the bench, lugging her giant dragon chain around her petite ankles. _Where do I even start?_

"Oh, hey Eclipsa," she muttered. That wasn't the "start" she envisioned, but it would have to do.

The dark former queen studied her for a moment, "Why are you so down, today? Does it have anything to do with what's in your hand?"

Did Star really bring an invitation with her? Her mind was still reeling from her lecture, and she must have absentmindedly grabbed one. With a groan, she handed the paper to Eclipsa, who gave it a quick skim. "I had almost forgotten that you were throwing a Prince's Ball for Tim—"

"—Tom." Star corrected her.

"You know who I mean," Eclipsa went on. "So, I guess that's canceled now that you've broken up with him."

The princess exhaled sharply. Should she tell her granny about what is really going on? Moon warned her that is should be kept between the two of them. Then again, why should she have to keep up appearances? She was tired of pretending that everything was constantly perfect and okay. Plus, Eclipsa was queen at one time, maybe she had advice. "Well, you see," Star began, "Mom wants the ball canceled because it's apparently a _huge_ deal. She's afraid that I'm rushing things and will anger the other royal families."

"Your mother is right," the older Butterfly's words made Star's heart sink. _She was supposed to be the cool granny!_ "Back in my day, the Prince's Ball meant you were betrothed, and as a royal, there's a lot of pressure to put up an image. I remember my Prince's Ball," Eclipsa paused to sigh. "I wish I had a say in who my suitor was—be lucky that you can actually _choose_ who you want to marry."

"You mean you couldn't?" Star blinked.

Eclipsa shook her head, "When I was a princess, marriages were arranged for alliance's sake. That's why I ran away, you know. I wanted choice. There's so much you have to do for the sake of your kingdom that involves denying yourself…." The former queen looked away. When she regained her composure, she looked Star dead in the eyes and asked, "Tell me, Star, what do _you_ want to happen?"

_No one has ever asked me that,_ Star felt a slight smile creep on her face. No one. It was always about what the kingdom wanted or what her mother wanted. She let herself indulge in her fantasy. "I would throw the Prince's Ball for Marco," she declared. "I know we've only been dating for a month, and it'll look bad but…I love him. Way more than Tom."

"You are aware what the Prince's Ball means though?" The queen asked cautiously.

Star nodded, "I know it implies that he'll one day be my king, but I'm okay with that. More than okay, really." _I wish I could tell you how much I want it to happen. _Then Star slouched, remembering her mother's warning, "But I'm only fifteen, I don't need to rush anything."

Eclipsa placed a hand on her shoulder, "Is that what you think or is that what others have told you to think?" Star opened her mouth, then closed it as she continued, "My dearest Star, almost everything we do as princesses come from a tradition handed down from one generation to another. Traditions are good foundations, but should they really be everything?"

_They shouldn't_, Star remembered a time when a young blonde princess swore to challenge the status quo, and not become like every princess before her. A young princess who dared to be different, even in the face of being considered for St. Olga's. Who fought monsters and rode unicorns, even though it was not dainty or ladylike. A troublemaker who fought with her mother frequently, and was eventually sent away to another dimension. While some called her a "disaster", others said she was a "rebel." Why had she let that side of her go? A wise friend once told her that she had to learn how to rule Mewni _her_ way.

"I see you get what I'm saying," Eclipsa laughed softly. "If I were you, I'd keep the ball too."

The consequences would be great, and that was the problem. First and foremost, Moon would freak out that she disobeyed her orders, and made the family look bad. Then there were the tabloids and the Lucitors to deal with…Could Star afford to commit a Song Day 2.0? "But, I'm scared Eclipsa," Star confessed. "I'm afraid of ruining the family name again, and how do I even know that I'm making the right decision?"

"You never really know if you are," said Eclipsa, "But what is life without risk? Follow your heart, that's all you can do."

* * *

_Follow your heart._

Eclipsa's words rang in Star's head as she laid sprawled on her bed looking out the window. Her answer was far more appealing than Moon's, after all. Her mother _never_ considered her; it was always about what the kingdom wanted. _I never chose to be a princess_, she thought bitterly. She was just thrown into because of birth although it didn't mean that she hated being one all the time. Star just wanted more choices in her life, but she was painfully aware that her choices often backfired horrendously. During her first day with the wand on her fourteenth birthday, she sorta blew up an entire town. The citizens had warned her parents to push back the wand ceremony until she was older, but being a stickler for tradition, her mother bestowed the great family heirloom on time. Maybe if Star didn't vent after her bad breakup with Tom, then the fire would not have happened, causing angry villagers to storm the castle demanding the king and queen to send their screw-up of a daughter away. She could not let that happen again.

Star flipped over on her stomach, and watched Glossaryck leap over to her with a loud "Globgor!" The princess caught him, cradling him like a baby when she sat up, "What do you think I should do oh, wise Glossaryck?" She needed him now way more than she did on Earth, but the little blue man was powerless.

_Of course!_ It hit her like a warnicorn stampede. She was looking at the whole situation the wrong way: it wasn't her choice to make—it was Marco's. However, Star could not tell what she dreaded the most: a "no" or a "yes" from him. A "no" would be a blow to her prince fantasy, but it meant she could try again later on. They had only been together for a month, and she was practically asking him to marry her. A "yes" would be trickier. While the plus side was obvious, the world of a royal was fraught with expectations. Would the kingdom be accepting of Marco—a commoner from another dimension—being a prince? And all the burden of meetings and traditions and stalker tabloid writers, could she put him through all of that? It was for him to decide. All she was going to present the offer, he deserved to have a choice either way. Although she could have told him via the bond, this type of scenario had to play out Earth girl style.

Star set Glossaryck down on her bed and headed for Marco's room. She could hear the high pitch beeping and laser noises emanating from his room several feet away—a classic sign of Marco playing video games. He was sitting on his bed, hammering away at the buttons on his controller with his brows creased in concentration. "Hey, Star," he greeted her while still engrossed in his game.

Unfortunately, his focus could not spare his space cruiser from being annihilated by little alien battleships surrounding it. Marco groaned but scooted over on his bed to welcome her. "Care to be my player two?" he offered the pink remote he had bought for her on their two-week anniversary. "Galactic Overlord is hard without another player."

Eagerly, she joined him on the bed, and picked up the controller, "You're on, Diaz!" She chose her go-to purple fighter she dubbed the "Butterfly Destroyer" and began to aid Marco in his quest to defeat the aliens. The "princeposal" could wait a few rounds.

Four hours later and the duo had reached the final boss in the Dark Moon Realm. "You're going down, Overlord!" Marco gave two blasts, while Star sent her ship behind the boss to ambush him with bombs.

He was right, this game was nearly impossible without another ship as a backup. _We make a good team_. Marco sent a laser blast that sliced the ship nearly in two as Star dropped the ultimate payload. The alien ship exploded, with the pair shouting in victory. "We did it!" The blonde hollered, nearly throwing her controller when she tossed her hands in the air.

Marco wrapped his arms around her in a hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I can't believe we beat the game in only a few hours. That has to be a new record." _A few hours!_ Star glanced out the window to see the afternoon sun starting to dip down below the horizon. Her boyfriend shut off the game, "So how would you like to spend our Relationship Thursday? We could play another game or watch a Mackie Hand Movie or cuddle…"

The idea of staying in and watching a movie sounded great, but the question weighed on her mind. She wanted to make the moment special. "Or, we could go out stargazing," she suggested. "We haven't gone since our first date and that was exactly…"

"A month ago!" they exclaimed in unison. How could she have forgotten about their one-month anniversary? It made her "princeposal" all the more significant, but could she really ask him so soon?

"That was a fun night," Marco squeezed her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"And I know what _your_ favorite part was," she "booped" him on the nose.

The boy's face turned red, and he shifted his gaze, "_I-I…. uh… well…_"

Star giggled. A month and _many_ kisses later, and he was still embarrassed about that moment. _What a Safe Kid._ "Oh Marco," she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"_So, no Mackie Hand__?_" He tilted his head in a question to change the subject.

"_Stars are way better_," she suggested with a glance out the window.

"But the brightest star is already in my room," he flashed a cheesy grin at her.

Star rolled her eyes playfully, "_So clever_."

They hopped off the bed and began to make their way to their secret place. The last golden rays of the sun clung to the sky, as the first stars twinkled in the twilight. It was as beautiful as their first night, and the mild breeze signaled perfect, clear conditions for admiring the beauty of Mewni. The couple laid close together on a blanket, staring at the points of light in the darkness while Marco chatted on and on about what he learned about Mewnian astronomy from books in the library. As riveting as his speech was, Star found herself caught in her thoughts.

She wondered what the worst-case scenario could be in this situation. _Well, I guess there's only one_, Star realized. It involved Marco rejecting her offer and leaving. _Would he do that?_ Turning her head, she heard him talk about the relative brightness of Jupiter versus the background stars on Earth. If only she had listened in an astronomy class at school! He flashed her a smile when he glanced at her before continuing. The doomsday possibility could never happen—Marco wasn't a runner. He was too loyal to leave her, and she gave him plenty of opportunities to do so. She had been rude to him when he first came to Mewni, tried to shove him into laundry duty far away from her, and kissed Tom in front of him. With that settled, what was the second worst option? The answer: he says yes and the duties of being a prince destroy him. He would choose to become a prince out of love for her, but she didn't want that. Before asking, Star had to find a way to stress the gravity of the situation.

"_Star? Are you okay?_" Marco chimed in through the bond. She shifted her eyes to see him staring at her full of concern. "_You haven't said anything in a while. Am I boring you__?_"

_Oh, you cute oblivious soul,_ Star sat up, pulling him with her. It was now or never. "Uh, Marco, can I ask you a question?"

His eyes locked onto hers, "_Is something wrong__?_" She could feel the waves of uncertainty between them.

"Marco," she took in a deep breath and took both of his hands in hers, "Will you be my prince?"

His eyes slowly grew wide, "Whaaa…"

She squeezed his hands, "Before you give me an answer, let me explain." She steadied her breathing, "Remember the Prince's Ball that was planned for Tom?"

Marco could only manage to nod, still in shock, and she continued, "Well, it's a long story. Mom wants me to cancel the ball because she thinks I'm rushing things and that I'm going to embarrass the family. Then Eclipsa is all like 'you gotta follow your heart'—" Star made sure to mimic their voices for effect to help lighten the mood a little. "—But I want you by my side as my prince—that's what my heart keeps saying."

Finally, her date exhaled, then he asked, "So is this like Song Day?"

Star shook her head firmly, "This is the important part. It's way more serious than that. Like, if you accept, then it means that you are considering marriage—" She watched Marco's eyes widen further as she continued, "It's not a formal betrothal, but it's a step towards it. A big one." When he still said nothing, she added, "Look, even though I asked you, there is no pressure to say 'yes' _at all_. I totally get it if you say 'no.' You have an out because once you go down this path, there's no turning back. This isn't like becoming my squire. This is way more permanent and—"

"I accept," Marco said firmly.

"What?" She returned her gaze to him.

He flashed a confident grin and he had not a single hint of hesitation in his voice, "I said I accept your offer to be your prince." She could only stare at him as he spoke, "I understand that this is going to be an important huge step and everything. And I'm not just saying this because I would follow you anywhere. I want this Star. In fact, I had a feeling this would happen when I came to Mewni."

She threw herself at him in a tight hug, "You have an out at any time until you're crowned at the ball."

"We can do this, Star," Marco held her closer in reassurance, and he laughed to himself. "Do you remember the fake guidance counselor Tom sent to try to get you back together with him?" _Ugh_, she groaned with a nod. "When I found out it was Tom, I told him that I wanted to be King of Mewni one day," he chuckled.

Star smiled, "So you don't mind being promised to marry me?"

Marco kissed her deeply for a moment, "_Does this answer your question__?_" She swooned in his arms, which made him smile. "But in all honesty, nothing can be more binding than the Blood Moon," he said. "I was there when the demon explained what the Blood Moon Ball was about. Plus, I'm already technically married to you."

"What… do you mean?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he confessed, "How do I explain this? Do you remember the squire vows you made me swear?" She blinked at him, and he added, "Star…those sounded like marriage vows."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"

He blushed, "We weren't on good terms then. Where did you even get them from?"

Star thought about it, "I got them from a TV show…ohhh! Um, do brides wear white on Earth?"

Her boyfriend fell out laughing, and she joined him not long after. When they settled down, they continued to hold each other as the stars glistened above them. The pair had no idea how it was going to work out, but somehow, they knew it would—as long as they had each other.

"Hey, Star?" Marco interrupted the blissful silence, "What do you like the sound of better: Marco Butterfly-Diaz or Marco Diaz-Butterfly?"

"You dork."

* * *

"Ugh! Do we have to do it today?" Star groaned loudly as she and Marco walked through the castle halls towards the dining room. It was another family dinner day, and the boy said it would be the perfect opportunity to break the news to her parents.

"I'm positive. You've been putting it off for the last three days," he pointed out. "We can't move forward without them knowing." She didn't want to admit to Marco that she had been actively avoiding her parents since their proposal night. Purposely overloading herself with paperwork, leaving through the backdoors of the castle, and playing hard videogames with Marco worked as great excuses to be away from them.

If only he knew how angry Moon had been at her when she brought up the remote possibility of throwing a Prince's Ball for Marco. Now, add her daughter going behind her back, and asking him in secret to be her prince…She was going to flip. "_Star,_" Marco reached for her hand as the paused at the top of the grand staircase, "_It'll be okay. We're in this together_." He pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Feeling bold, it was now her turn to take the lead. Star decided as the pinned him against the wall. She felt his surprise through the bond, as they continued to make out.

"Princess Butterfly, dinner is—oh, dear me!"

Star pulled back to see Manfred's mortified face peer up at them from the bottom of the stairs. What a sight this must be—the princess doing something decidedly _not_ ladylike with her squire in plain view. "You know I'm not done with you," Marco teasingly growled in her ear, trying to pull her in for another kiss.

"_Marco, cool it!_" She pushed back, pointing at Manfred below. He let go of her immediately, flipping his hood over his head to hide his face.

"U-uh, dinner is ready, Princess Butterfly and Sir Marco, that is all," Manfred briskly scooted away. _What a perfect way to start an awkward dinner?_ Star sighed in annoyance.

"_Sorry_," Marco muttered to her as she led him downstairs.

"_Let's just forget about it_," she responded as they entered the dining room.

River and Moon were already seated at opposite ends of the table when Star and Marco joined them. There was not much talking beside the matriarch making a few comments as everyone chewed on their bear meat and corn. While her husband guzzled his food down, in typical Johansen style, Star pushed hers around. How could one be hungry at a time like this? Her stomach felt like it was riding a warnicorn into battle—perhaps she was, in a way. Marco placed a hand on hers, "_Let's do it_." She saw him give her a reassuring smile, _He really is my lifeline_.

It was time to put on her "warrior" face. "Mom, Dad," she sat up straight in her chair, using her "princess" voice, which was strong, confident, and steady. "Marco and I have an announcement."

The sounds of eating and utensils scraping plates ceased. Moon raised an eyebrow, while River set down his goblet, "What is it, pumpkin? Should I be suspicious of anything? After all, I am aware of the fact the two of you live down the hall from each other and that you visit each other's…."

"Dad! No!" The hearts on her cheeks grew red. _A million times no!_ Marco sat there for a full minute before he nearly choking in realization at the kinds of "activities" the king had insinuated.

River leaned back in his chair, "Alright, because you know that defiling a—"

Moon loudly cleared her voice, "Dear, let's move on from that. As you were saying Star?" _Now is the time_….

"I asked Marco to be my prince," she tightened her grip on his hand. "And he accepted."

A loud gasp escaped from River's lips, while Moon eyed Marco, saying nothing. The king cleared his throat, "Now, Star, you mean to tell me that you made Marco your prince…" When he got up and walked closer to her, she prayed that her father wouldn't lop off her head or Marco's with a sword.

"This is not good news to hear, pumpkin…In fact…" He reached the squire's chair and firmly clasped his hand to the back of it. Marco showed signs of alarm and Star prepared to potentially defend her boyfriend from her father. "This is excellent!" River howled with laughter, "Marco, my boy, welcome to the royal family! Come on, son, put 'er there."

Marco reached out his hand to welcome the king's for a handshake.

"_Wait, don't!_" She tried to warn him, but it was too late. The boy nearly passed out from the sickening crunch that emanated from his hand locked in a good Johansen handshake. "_I'll fix that later_," Star offered as Marco shook his hand once it was freed.

"You're gonna be like the son I never had!" River continued with joy. "Not that I don't love my dearest daughter or anything. But I'll have someone to go on hunting trips and raids with. Oh, and we'll wear our manly loincloths too." Star made a mental note on that point.

"River!" the queen interjected as her husband kept rambling. Now, came the real test. "Before we get carried away," Moon's voice was edged with harsh coldness, "I think our daughter needs to explain why she defied my orders and decided to ask Marco behind my back."

Star stood up and faced her mother, "Because my heart told me it was right. I know I should be thinking about the kingdom, but what about me—you never consider that!"

"Your heart, as of one month ago, told you that Tom was your prince," her mother narrowed her eyes. "Why should I trust you to suddenly changed your mind?"

"My heart was never with Tom!" Star slammed her fist on the table. "I latched onto him to because I thought it would spare me from heartache!"

Her mother dismissed her with a simple wave of her hand, "As I was saying, did you even tell Marco what this _fully_ entails?"

Before Star could answer, Marco stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Queen Moon, if I may speak, I would like to tell you that Star told me everything about the Prince's Ball and what it means. I understand that I'm agreeing to become a prince and all the trials involved with that and that I'll marry Star one day. But I accepted her offer freely. I hope to prove myself worthy of this title to you, the people of Mewni, and all of the kingdoms. Also—" He put his arm around her for effect, "I love Star. That's why I came to Mewni, and stood beside her as her squire, even when she was with Tom. I'm deeply honored that she chose me to be her prince, even though I am just a commoner. I can't give anyone land or money or fame, but I can give you my promise that I will faithfully serve as Star's prince and love her always."

She gazed at Marco proudly as he finished his speech. He sounded like a real prince already: elegant, bold, confident, and full of truth and heart. "_That was beautiful, Marco_," she congratulated him.

River patted away tears with his napkin, sniffling, while Moon's gaze softened. She relaxed with a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "You gave a very touching answer Marco, and perhaps I misjudged Star's decision to ask you. I think you are more than worthy of being my daughter's choice. However, there are a lot of things we need to cover about where we go next, so I suggest sitting down."

When everyone had taken their seats, Moon began her lecture, "We need to keep things under wraps for a while—at least until we've had dinner with the extended royal family, and with your family, Marco. It's a part of procedure since this is an informal betrothal. Also, since you're not a royal, you'll need another prince to sponsor you. I would not delay finding one—that's my suggestion. Once you have a sponsor and we have both families in agreement, we'll make it public." She turned to look Marco squarely in the eyes, "Things are only going to get harder for you. You'll be Mewni's first non-Mewman prince, and later, king. The royal families may not look as kindly on you as River and I do. But you have Star and she has you. The success of a Princess of Mewni often comes from the support of her prince, and vice versa. You'll really need a special bond to get through everything that's coming your way, and I believe you two do."

Marco simply nodded at the queen's words. "_See, I told you it would work out_," he pointed out to Star, who gave a short huff in a reply.

"_Mr. Smarty Pants__,_" she grumbled.

"_I think you mean, _Prince_ Smarty Pants__,_" he added.

"All of this wonderful news requires special festivities," River announced. Then to Manfred, he ordered, "Fetch us all the finest corn ale in the cellar!"

Marco swiftly turned to Star, "Corn ale—as in _alcoholic _ale?" She smirked, her Safe Kid was back, even though he wasn't so safe on the staircase earlier.

"Marco, there's no drinking age on Mewni," she answered as she grabbed two pint-sized mugs from Manfred: one for her and one for Marco. "You've never had alcohol before?"

"You have to be twenty-one back in Echo Creek," Marco shook his head. He eyeballed the mug suspiciously, giving it a cautious sniff.

"Newsflash, you aren't a normal Earth kid anymore," Star poked him on the chest. "Well, you still are, but you're also Mewnian royalty." She gave her mug a swirl, "Plus I drink corn ale all the time. You'll be fine."

They raised their glasses in a loud cheer before guzzling the frothy drink in a great gulp. The ale made Star feel warm and tingly, and she shuddered a bit as the "punch" kicked her throat. She noticed Marco still had not touched his ale, "C'mon, drink up."

"Yes, Marco, drink! It puts hair on a man's chest," River goaded him gently. Star half expected Marco to start on a lecture about the negative effects of peer pressure, but the boy picked up the mug, gave it a swirl, and took a shot.

He made a face, "It tastes like old bread and corn. I don't feel any—" Then it hit him, and his eyes watered as he started coughing. "Oh, wow!" he gagged at his first sensation of alcohol sliding down his throat, "That's strong. Really strong, in fact. I guess Rodrigo is going to have a friend tomorrow morning." Everyone at the table laughed.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Marco whined as he sat on Star's bed the next morning.

"It can't be that bad, Wild Man," she patted his back. "You only had half a mug of ale. I had three, and I'm perfectly fine!" As she turned to find her wand, she heard Marco mumble about how it was unfair that Mewmans had such a strong alcohol tolerance. _I wonder where I put that wand…_The sound of teeth chomping on something alerted Star to who had it.

"Glossaryck," she called to him under her bed, "I kinda need that right now." The little blue man bolted with the wand in his mouth like a puppy. _Ugh!_ Not this again! She hated chasing him around over her things.

She heard Marco groaned again, as he made his way to Star's mirror, "Are you sure this sponsor thing is going to be easy?"

"It should be," Star replied, playing a frustrating game of tug-of-war with her former mentor, "At least it'll be easier than getting Glossaryck to…LET GO!" She flew backward as she wrenched the magical artifact from his teeth. As she lay on the floor, she continued, "I have the numbers of all of the princes on my mirror. Besides, they're like never busy." She picked herself off the ground and summoned a golden portal, "Anyways, I'm getting corn snakes with Kelly and Pony Head, so I'll be back. Let me know how the sponsor hunt goes."

On the other side of the portal, Kelly and Pony Head were sitting at a table outside of the Cornshake Café, looking at menus. "Hey, bestie," Pony Head greeted her, "Kelly and I just got here."

Kelly waved, offering Star a menu, "They have a special on flavored drinks today. I think I'm going to try Goblin Dog flavor." The princess skimmed the menu, _I've probably had every flavor on here at least twice_. She used to come here all the time with Tom when they dated and remembered strawberry was the best flavor.

"So, Star, how are things with you and Marco," the other girl asked as Star kept reading.

She answered, "Everything has been great so far." _Should I tell them?_ She couldn't see why not, as long as they didn't tell everyone in Mewni. "In speaking of me and Marco," Star played with her hair nervously. "I asked him to be my prince for the Prince's Ball."

"SAY WHAT?!" Pony Head and Kelly exclaimed in unison, causing all the patrons at the café and everyone walking by to stop what they were doing and stare.

"Keep it down, guys," Star rebuffed them with a harsh whisper, "It's not supposed to be public yet." Kelly's brows furled with annoyance and she muttered under her breath. _Don't tell me she _still _likes him_, the princess eyed her.

"You know that this means, Kelly," Pony hovered over to her. "You gotta PAY UP!"

Digging through her pockets, the green haired girl produced a sack of coins, "A bet is a bet…" she tossed the gold over to a joyful Pony Head.

"What bet?" Star was thoroughly confused.

Pony Head continued gloating in a circle around Kelly, carrying the gold in her teeth. "Girl," she said when she set the bag down on the table, "We knew about the Prince's Ball that you had originally planned for Tom, so Kelly and I made a bet on if you would take Earth Turd instead. And I won!"

Kelly crossed her arms, "You know, my position was based on the fact that maybe a month would be too soon."

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly," Pony smirked, shaking her head, "Marco and Star have practically been a 'thing' since I first saw them together. It's never too soon."

She continued to pout for a second, then to Star said, "Well, I'm happy for the two of you. Plus, now Pony and I can go shopping for cool dresses."

"Oh, you know it, girl," Pony Head grinned. "I can't wait for the party, I hope there are some hotties to dance with this time."

Kelly giggled, "I wonder if any of the other princes are available."

"They aren't that much to write home about," Star shrugged. "I mean, one of them is my cousin after all."

"There's always Tom," Pony Head sharply nudged Star. "Remember the Silver Bell Ball last year?"

She groaned, wanting to forget that mistake. Pony Head went on about the dance, "You missed the drama, Kelly. Juicy Drama!"

"And there won't be any this time," Star said hastily.

"Uh, you're forgetting something," Pony added, "You have to dance with Tom at the Prince's Ball!"

"What?!"

"You didn't know," Pony raised an eyebrow, "You gotta dance with all the other losers you dated but rejected." Another dance with Tom? Could anything be more awkward? She _never_ wanted to even see him again, not for hurting _her_ Marco. Watch him try to woo her again like the clingy loser he was.

"Don't dread it too much," Kelly gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "It's only a formality, then it's over. Besides, it's not like you have to see him again before then. Just act civil for five minutes." She was right, there was nothing to worry about. At that, the waiter showed up and the three ordered their shakes.

* * *

"Thanks for hanging out," Star waved as she stepped through the portal and into her room. She spotted Marco sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "Hey Marco, how are things going with finding a sponsor—" She sniffed the air and frowned. _Oh, not this! _Not again, she felt magic flow in her veins, making her wand glow eerily. "Where have you been, and why do you smell like burnt toast?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the first of the longer chapters and one of my _absolute_ favorites! Revisiting this was a blast, and I added a few things to make this epic tale of bromancing-the-enemy even better. In fact, it is one of a few chapters with an unofficial name: "Princenemies." Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anyways," Star opened up a portal with her wand. "I'm getting cornshakes with Kelly and Pony Head, so I'll be back. Let me know how the sponsor hunt goes!" She waved then disappeared to the other side, leaving Marco all alone in her room.

The sound of silence boomed in his ears, and Marco rubbed his temples as he paced in her room, unsure of what gave him the bigger headache: his first hangover or the fact he had to find a sponsor. It was a rather daunting task Star had left him with all alone. His prince sponsor would show him the ins and outs of his new important job. Ruling an entire dimension alongside Star was both super exciting and scary at the same time. Marco hadn't met the other royal families yet aside from their children, so he had no idea what the rulers would think of him. _I'm going to have to put my best foot forward_, he decided and finding the best mentor would be the first step.

He smoothed his clothes and headed to the mirror while rehearsing how he would greet the princes he called. Making the right first impression during the phone calls would be critical._ Sound like a prince_, he chanted over and over, reflecting on the tone of voice he used in his great speech last night. Scrolling through Star's royal contacts, Marco stumbled on Prince Rich Pigeon first. They had a decent professional relationship, so it seemed like a good place to start. "Call Rich Pigeon," he spoke to the mirror.

"Why hello, there," the prince's voice arose from the mirror despite the image being blank.

"Hey, Rich, I—"

"—I'm sorry I cannot answer my mirror right now. I am out flaunting my money on ravish escapades. What's the point of having money without waving it around all the time? Please leave a message after the—"

Disgusted, Marco disconnected the call. There had to be more to being a prince than wasting money at other's expense. Regardless, he had other options to contact. "Call Rock Johansen," he stumbled upon the next option. Hopefully, things would go better since he was Star's cousin and future potential in-law. _That's so weird to think about_, Marco blushed.

The picture on the mirror flickered to show the prince's face surrounded by forest, "Oh hi, Marco. Longtime no-see since the Monster Bash."

"Hey, Rock," he waved, trying to sound confident. "I was wondering if you could be my sponsor for the Prince's Ball."

"Alright, my man!" Rock cheered. "Welcome to the family! I knew Star would choose you one day."

"Thanks," Marco grinned. _It's going well so far._

The Johansen scratched his chin, "As much as I would _love_ to sponsor you, my clan is on a royal hunt for the next week so I will be unavailable. But on behalf of all of my kingdom, I wish you good luck!"

"Thanks, Rock," Marco nodded. "Have fun on your hunt!" Although he couldn't help, the warm comments put the boy in a good mood. At least one of the royal families looked forward to having him.

Star had only one more option, Prince Kelpbottom, but Marco couldn't reach him. At most, he got a garbled message about a civil war with dolphin people. How could all the princes in Mewni be busy? They didn't have any _real_ responsibility since their parents were still ruling. _Ugh! Is there any other prince in Mewni I can call?_

Well, there was _one_ other prince…

_Oh no, nononononono_, Marco groaned into her pillow. Not him. Not after what happened. His stomach flipped in violent knots, utterly repulsed by the remote idea of calling Tom to sponsor him. How could the universe be so cruel? Even a month later, the stench of decay still lingered in Marco's nose, and he could feel the cuts and burns on his skin. "_I'm not sorry._" Tom's spiteful words would forever haunt him. They had been good friends once, but perhaps Marco had been foolish to believe that their rivalry over Star had ended. He had a hard time deciding what hurt the most—the physical trauma or the fact that Tom had let his hatred destroy their friendship.

Taking in a deep breath, Marco inhaled and filled his nose with an interesting scent that rolled off the pillow. "Hey, this smells just like Star," he smiled. Oh, how he needed her and one of her hugs right now. She would tell him everything was alright and to forget about her stupid demon ex.

_I still need a sponsor to become prince,_ he forced himself out of his fantasies. The mirror still remained in the corner of Star's room, daring the by to go through with what he dreaded the most. _I'm not going to let Tom stand in my way_, he bravely decided. Star chose him to be her prince and partner forever, and Marco would do anything to prove he was worthy. Also, princes had to deal with enemies and engagements all the time. Feeling courage in his heart, he strode up to the mirror and ordered it to call his mortal foe.

"Calling Stinky Jerkface," the mirror echoed Star's contact name for Tom, which made Marco laugh.

The image flickered, showing the demon prince moping on his bed. "Star?" There was a hint of hopefulness in his eyes when he looked up, but it evaporated the second he saw Marco. "Oh, it's _you,_ Diaz. What do you want?"

"Hello, _Lucitor_," Marco responded in kind. If the demon was going to play it _that_ way, then so would he. "Star chose me to be her prince, and I need you to sponsor me."

The light in the demon's eyes suddenly changed from an angry glint to dull sorrow. "She chose you already," he muttered in pain. For a split second, Marco almost pitied him. _Almost_. "_You_ out of all people…" Tom glared at him with murderous, white eyes.

"_Don't start with me, demon_," Marco clinched his fists. "Are you going to sponsor me or not?" Maybe he could wait until Rock finished his hunting trip or try the other princes again in hopes that they would get back to him eventually.

"I'll do it," the demon prince when he made his decision. This was too easy—he expected a fight or an argument or something.

"Why?" Marco challenged, feeling skeptical of the sudden change of heart. "That seems unusually kind of you."

"Look, Diaz, I hate your guts," Tom sneered. "But I feel like if I say no, you'll send Starship after me. Look, just meet me at my castle, and we'll talk out the terms."

Although slightly afraid the demon was secretly luring him to his death, Marco cut a portal to face the Lucitor alone. It was time to finish what was started months ago. He stepped into the throne room of the mighty Lucitor castle and stared in awe at the massive space. The high-domed ceilings made it look more like a cavern than a room in a royal building, complete with columns of rocks that held it above the glossy marble floor. Rivers of lava coursed through, forming a moat around a massive platform bearing magnificent thrones. They were carved out of solid obsidian and flanked by two pillars of fire that licked the ceiling and provided most of the light in the room. The remainder came from a red rose window that rose from behind the black thrones like a sun. _Or a Blood Moon._

All of a sudden, a bark like a sonic boom reverberated off of the walls of the room, hurting Marco's ears. Out of the shadows, popped a three-headed Rottweiler the size of a small house with bared ivory teeth glowing in the weird reddish-orange light. The floor rumbled as the beast lunged forward, its large paws sent up bright sprays of lava that Marco had to dodge. What kept him from becoming demon dog chow was a thick chain that caught the beast and kept it at bay.

"Cerberus, heel!" Marco heard Tom sharply command from somewhere in the throne room. It ceased its aggression and slunk off into the shadows from whence it came. Once safe, the boy looked up to see the demon seated on the largest of the three thrones, which probably belonged to the king. It greatly dwarfed him, making Tom look like a figurine left on a normal-sized chair. "Come closer, Diaz," the royal beckoned. "But careful, the floor is lava."

Marco hopped across the room on bits of the floor that had cool into solid rock, and he met Tom face-to-face. The prince slid off the throne, causing the boy to drop into a protective fighting stance. "I'm not here to fight," Tom narrowed his eyes, remaining upright.

Carefully, Marco straightened up but flinched when the royal offered his hand. "I'm here to call a truce," Tom declared. "I agreed to help you train to become a prince, and I will."

"How do I know that this isn't a trap?" The newer prince refused to shake his hand. "I fought you once, I can do it again."

"Because I'm giving you my word as a prince," Tom replied rather calmly. "It's the highest promise I can give you." When Marco crossed his arms, he added, "Don't take this lightly, Diaz. Believe me when I say that I could easily kill you— especially here. But I know that if I harm even a _hair_ on your head, Star will _kill_ me."

"That's right," he met a trio of blood-red eyes in defiance. "I'm _her_ Marco, _her_ prince. I saw how she killed Toffee. She showed no mercy, no feeling. Imagine what she'd do to you." A brief flash of horror twinkled in Tom's eyes. "Now with that said," Marco continued. "I agree to the truce. You will train me to become a prince, and we will try to tolerate each other." The two princes shook hands briskly.

"We aren't friends," Tom said sharply.

"Oh, I know. We're Princenemies. That's it."

"Agreed."

Marco disappeared into his portal and slumped on Star's bed when he arrived home, feeling his heart race from adrenaline. He faced his fears and didn't die! He was really on his way to becoming a perfect prince for his princess.

Just as he thought about her, Star appeared from a portal. "Hey Marco," she greeted him warmly. "How are things going with finding a sponsor—" She paused mid-sentence as her happy expression quickly soured into a frown. "Where have you been, and why do you smell like burnt toast?"

Before he could answer, Star let magic glow around her wand and gritted her teeth, "Did Tom do something to you?! If so, I'm gonna—"

Marco hopped off the bed and held her wrist to keep her from barging into the Underworld, "It's alright, Star. Tom is my sponsor."

"Your _what?!_"

"Lemme explain," he reassured her. "All of the other princes were busy, so he's the only option. We agreed to a truce too."

She settled down in resignation, "If you say so, Marco, but let Tom know that if he even _thinks_ about hurting you, I'm going to finish the job."

"He knows, Star," Marco replied. "I made sure he got that point." Although secretly part of him relished the idea of Star bursting into the Lucitor kingdom ready to kick the butt of anyone who hurt him in her warrior goddess form.

"_Warrior goddess_?" Star lifted her eyebrow in intrigue.

"That or Angel of Death," Marco chuckled slightly.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a swift kiss on the lips, "Oh Marco. Just don't make me get that close to losing you again."

He kissed her forehead, "You won't. I promise. So, uh, you have any plans tonight?"

Star leaned against his chest, tracing shapes teasingly, "Oh, you know what _we're_ doing tonight." Marco smiled nervously, how could he forget about what they planned for tonight? He was a bit apprehensive when she brought up the suggestion, especially since it would be their first-time too.

"Galactic Overlord II: The Revenge!" They shouted together with excitement. Marco had never played a full game from the franchise with her, but after seeing her excellent work on the last installment, he knew it was time.

* * *

The next morning, Marco took a deep breath and felt the ash-coated air of the Underworld brush against his hoodie. A heavy craggy sky formed a startling backdrop against the Lucitor castle, which loomed like a black volcano in the heart of the Underworld. Pointy spires rose like horns over cascades of lava dropping into an endless chasm of moaning souls below. The heat was intense, like sitting in a boiling pot inside of a sauna. How could anyone stand being here for more than five minutes? In fact, it was hard to imagine a timeline where Star _did_ choose Tom as her prince. Death, ghouls, and souls didn't seem like her personality at all. A single bridge connected the patch of ground Marco stood on to the mighty house with fireballs lazily flying up and down like if he were in a level of a videogame. _All I need is some jazzy 8-bit music, and I'm set_,the boy joked to himself, shifting the backpack on his shoulders as he crossed.

Eventually, he came to a heavy iron door with the Lucitor family crest carved in it: a red moon surrounded by two horns. Predictably, it was burning hot to the touch. _You got this, Diaz. For Star._ Before he tried touching it again, the doors snapped open despite no one being behind it. Carefully, Marco ventured into the castle's main hall, which was warm from the tubes of lava that ran through the walls like blood. All around were dramatic statues of demon knights and warriors that supported the upper floors with pictures of former kings and lords in between them, _Gotta say, the Lucitors have a good taste in style_, Marco fancied the gothic architecture of his rival's home.

Suddenly, he noticed the family Guardian, Cerberus, eyeing him with suspicion. The Rottweiler's six eyes peered into his very soul. "Uh… Hello, doggie?"

The beast charged toward Marco, and he screamed, holding his flimsy backpack as a shield. Cerberus froze, using its third head to sniff the backpack in interest. Curious, the terrified human opened his eyes and spied the massive demonic dog sitting and wriggling the stump of its tail. _Why is it doing that? _He was puzzled until a lightbulb lit up in his head. Digging through the backpack, Marco fished out his container of homemade nachos. "Here you go…uh, Cebbie?"

The three heads let out a loud bark, each taking their turn devouring the nachos housed in the container. After eating everything, the third head let out a loud burp, with the other two heads burping in lower tones soon after. "Aww, aren't you a hungry one?" Marco carefully walked closer, scratching the third head. The other two heads seemed to be content, making him smile. "At least I know you aren't going to kill me today."

"I'm not doing anything to you, Diaz," Marco turned around, and saw the prince fold his arms with a blank expression on his usually sneering face. "We're starting the training today. Are you ready for the challenges of being a prince?"

"Yep," Marco quickly answered in his regal "princely" voice, and the two princes glared at each other for a moment until Cerberus broke the moment by licking her owner's face. The boy snickered, "Your dog's cute. He likes my nachos too,"

"The Guardian of the Lucitor family and castle is _not _cute, Diaz." Tom hissed but Cerberus, still rolling around and content from the nachos, made him rub its forehead. "Plus, Cebbie is a _she_. Every Guardian has been for generations. Just… Follow me, okay?"

Marco nodded, carefully avoiding the hot patches of ground as they walked throughout the castle. The tense journey was conducted in silence as each boy had a lot on their mind. After all, this was their first real reunion since the great breakup fight. Flames escaping Tom's hands, pulsing as he slowly breathed in and out. _Of course, he still hates my guts_, Marco rolled his eyes, and he chose to focus on the paintings instead. The Lucitors had the most mysterious royal history in Mewni. Apparently, they're so old that even the most ancient books in the Butterfly castle bragged about their prestige. Looking up, the guest noticed his demon guide watching him in equal parts annoyance and amusement as if the boy were a goofy tourist.

"Alright, Diaz, tour's over," Tom opened a large door with demon magic, revealing a small study.

It contained a basic desk with pens neatly arranged next to a pile of papers stacked somewhat messily in the corner. The large chair that accompanied the furniture was made of solid obsidian, with a granite capital T engraved in the middle. Other notable features of the room were the numerous pictures on the walls and bookshelves full of books. _Never took Tom to be the reading type_, Marco remarked. He also noticed a few pictures on the walls burnt to ash, the remains dangling by a thread. _They're likely pictures of the times we hung out_, he thought sad as he was for a hot minute, Marco reminded himself that Tom was no longer a friend. This was all business.

The prince sat at his desk, picking up the lone picture in the corner that was turned over. He turned it to face Marco, who made fists his hoodie pockets. It was of Tom and Star posing joyfully after the Silver Bell Ball in their royal attire. _I had her first_, he cocked his eyebrows in a silent gloat.

_And she's mine now_, Marco said as he glowered at him.

Tom folded his hands together, clicking his tongue, "Sit, please." A chair slid behind the new prince, and he cautiously studying the armrests. "There are no traps on it, I promise. At least not _this_ time." Tom's words did nothing to lower Marco's guard, and the boy decided that keeping his hands on his lap would be far safer.

"Sure. So, how is this going to work?" Marco asked seriously, leaning forward. "I'm here to do a good job. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Why yes, I do," Tom got up as he lifted Marco out of his chair and landing him with a _plop _in the bigger one. "You are filling out my paperwork. As a prince, you _need _to do this. Every. Single. Day. And it's not easy. You must—" He raised a finger to explain further but Marco was already reading an article.

_Mmm… _He looked at the first paper detailing the legal procedures behind soul transfers. It was written so poorly, he couldn't figure out the argument until he gave the document a quick proofread. Once Marco completed that, he filled out the paperwork, outlining what he felt would be considered a fair trade. "Here." He passed the paper to Tom, working on the next in the stack.

Tom read the paper, and his eyes went wide, "You just solved a major problem between two _dangerous _demons. How did you come to this decision so quickly?"

"Trade secret," Marco placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

An hour passed, and the stack in the corner of the desk was reduced to a single piece of parchment left as Marco breezed through treaties, court documents, and drafts of bills. Each he handed to his sponsor for his royal approval when he finished. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a faint smile tug on Tom's lips for a second. _We aren't friends_, Marco reminded himself bitterly as he resumed his task.

"You did well for this task, Diaz," Tom commented as Marco passed the last signed paper.

Mentally exhausted, he got up and stretched his back, making a mental note to ask Star for a message when he got home. "It wasn't too hard," he shrugged. "A lot of these problems aren't too hard to figure out. You just gotta listen to both sides and find a compromise. Can't believe your family controls so much here and in Mewni with the Butterflys."

Tom nodded coolly, "It takes a lot to run a kingdom, even as a prince. Now, it's time for task number two."

_Oh boy, maybe I get to solve some more diplomatic problems!_ Marco jumped into the portal his sponsor just created with determination filling his veins, however, it faded away in an instant. A strong odor made him cover his nose as he realized the prince meant _that _number two.

"It's time to clean up after the royal deadhorses," Tom shoved a shovel in his protégé's arms. Marco stared at him and the horses, perplexed. If deadhorses lacked flesh and organs, then how did they eat or poop? Most importantly, what did mucking out stables have to do with being a prince?

"Don't you have servants for this," Marco frowned at the piles of crap laying at his feet surrounded by hordes of biting flies. One landed on his hand and bit hard, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You want to be a prince, don't you?" Tom scoffed. "The job involves doing things you often don't want to do. Now, shovel! You have an hour to get through ten stalls."

"Thanks…I hate it."

If only he could shove this shovel up the Lucitor's—as if the deadhorse knew Marco was thinking ill of its master, it kicked him. Feeling sore _and_ disgruntled, the poor prince said nothing and quickly worked through each stall_. _In fifty minutes, he dumped the last wheelbarrow full of manure on the compost pile. _Phew, glad that's over_, Marco realized that he would never complain about cleaning after the laser puppies again.

Meanwhile, Tom lounged on a lawn chair, holding a corn shake with a sadistic smile was etched on his face as he smugly took a sip. Marco inhaled and exhaled slowly, which was the only thing that kept him from dipping down and kicking Tom halfway across the Underworld. _I'll show him_, he decided. He picked up a bucket and sponge to begin cleaning the horses in the stable. The demon prince was lazy, so Marco planned on upstaging him by going the extra mile. As he cleaned them, he learned a few things about the deadhorses. One, they don't neigh or whinny like normal animals—they hiss or shriek. That took some getting used to from Marco. Secondly, they liked being scratched on the shoulder blade. The chore turned out to be rather enjoyable after all.

Once finished, Marco pulled out some wipes from his fanny pack to clean his hands. "Was that really a 'task,' Tom?" He asked. "Because it seemed more like a chore you were too lazy to do."

Tom said nothing, but tossed Marco his backpack, "We have one more task today, and you'll need to dress up and clean yourself."

"Gee, thanks. Not like I cleaned _horse _dung or anything for the past hour," Marco complained bitterly. "Whatever… I brought my Día de Los Muertos suit in my pack just in case we did something fancy.

Tom kicked a rock and grumbled under his breath, then spat at Marco, "Just go bathe."

* * *

After spending a long time in a hot shower, scrubbing the manure and body odor off his skin, Marco stood in front of a large mirror fixing his red tie. He had to make sure he looked very princely for his first town hall. _I think I look pretty cool if I say so myself_, he grinned. To finish his look, he put on his black jacket with the golden tassels. Star would _love_ to see him in his old Blood Moon attire.

"Are you done preening yet?" Tom leered over the mirror.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Marco frowned.

"You know where you last wore that, Diaz?"

_You would think that, wouldn't you? _Marco rolled his eyes, "I am aware that the Blood Moon Ball happened, but that's beside the point. I like the suit because it makes me fit in with the people of the Underworld." He took out his skull mask and slid it on his face. "See? I can blend in very easily with everyone here looking like this. It's also my best suit. I mean, _you _have that white tux you love so much."

Tom rubbed his chin, sighing in defeat, "You have a point…but whatever. Let's go."

They went to the town just down the cliff from the Lucitor castle, which was a very lively place in the Underworld. Skeletons, gargoyles, and demons of all kinds roamed streets of pumice and volcano glass, speaking in languages Marco had never heard before. _Star still needs to finish teaching me Mewnian_. She started to give him lessons since he'll end up being their prince, and the royal translators didn't know English. Around a great temple building, merchants crowded around selling their wares to visitors. Apparently, hot peppers and spices were a specialty of the kingdom. Inside the temple were rooms full of shrines and altars dedicated to various images, but Tom led Marco past them and to a meeting room in the back. It looked like an office meeting room with a large oval table full of important people in the middle.

As soon as Tom walked in, they got up and bowed low until he motioned for them to rise. "Hello everyone," he greeted them cordially. "Welcome with warm regard, Marco Diaz of Earth, Princess Star's choice for her prince."

_You mean _Prince_ Marco Diaz_, he narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing. Moon warned him to keep his title under wraps so he could live with Tom's announcement. The denizens of the Underworld didn't seem too impressed, but they weren't hostile either. Instead, they tended to ignore him while relaying their issues to their prince. The first of the day involved finding funding for a daycare. Apparently, the kingdom had those, unlike Mewni. Tom was uninterested as the teachers bargained for more money and food to feed their charges, but Marco scribbled notes on a piece of paper and jotted down ideas. The Lucitors had the money, he concluded, although they may have to lower food costs to help the daycare. _How?_ He jogged his memories of Star venting him about kingdom finance. _Aha!_

When the group finished, Marco spoke, "Thank you for your concerns. I did some quick math, and I am confident we can match funding. As for food—that's a bit trickier, but my proposal—should Prince Thomas accept—would be to lessen import tariffs on edible crops from other kingdoms while giving farmers down here the technology and incentives to grow more food than cash crops. Spices are great, but you can't really eat them." They laughed at his attempt to be funny, and he went on. "I can suggest the tariff-thing to my princess when I return home, and I'll try to get you an answer in a few days. Any more questions?"

More and more people talked to Marco about issues in the Underworld, and the new royal answered them with skill and boldness. They loved his diplomacy, quick-thinking, and compassion. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tom lean back in his chair with a warm smile on his face. He looked…proud of him. The talks and handshakes continued for a few hours and concluded on such a high note, many of the Underworld citizens commented that Marco had a bright future ahead of him. Feeling good about the effort, Marco fixed his suit jacket and took a sip of water from his water bottle. "Look, just say it."

"Say what?" Tom asked harshly, folding his arms and letting anger seep through in his voice. "That you did a good job? _Maybe_."

Marco tried not to laugh, "I'll take it then. You know, today's been kinda…fun."

"Yeah…" Tom nodded. "Can't believe I just said that." He covered his mouth as if embarrassed and shook his head. "Anyways, let's head back to the castle."

"Let me guess, you're going to make me clean out Cerberus's dog dish?" Marco both joked and asked seriously. If Tom had him do yet another pointless task, he would call Star.

The demon laughed and threw his arm around Marco's shoulders, nearly scaring the daylights out of him. "Nothing at all like that. Instead, I'm teaching you one of my favorite pastimes."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marco peered over Tom, who was searching under his bed for something.

"You'll see," the demon answered as he shoved aside a myriad of objects, from old books to shrunken heads. His companion was a least partly skeptical. Tom wanted to kill him for so long, and his bedroom was a great place to commit a murder.

"Aha!" Tom pulled out a long, hard case with a map of the Underworld pressed into the leather covering the exterior. Inside was a fancy rapier, tucked into a red dragonskin sheath with the Lucitor crest embroidered on it in gold thread. Tom drew the sword, flashing it before Marco's eyes to show off her beauty. _Whoa…_the boy practically ogled over the weapon. The blade was not made of standard gray steel like the swords of Earth or Mewni. Instead, she was made of a glossy black metal like the feathers of a raven that bore a faint yet eerie reddish sheen. "It's pure Stygian iron," Tom commented. "It's very expensive, but I'm a prince."

Marco continued to bask in her beauty. She was extremely long and narrow, tapering into a sharp point on one end and swelling at the other to fit into the hilt. The guard comprised of elaborate hoops of braided metal swirling around the grip and connecting to the pommel, which was carved in the shape of a Cerberus head. They even added the detail of the wrinkles and bared teeth.

"Tom…that's incredible," he breathed.

"Here," Tom produced another sword from under the bed. "You can have this one."

"Really?" Marco's voice cracked as the prince handed him the sword. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?" He unsheathed the sword to find it crafted in a similar style to the Lucitor's, but the pommel bore a crescent moon carved into a solid ruby.

Tom shrugged, "I don't _have _to hate you all the time. Go give her a swing. Feel what she's like."

Excited, Marco practiced a few swings and lunges, feeling how light and perfectly balanced the rapier was in his hand. Quick on thrusts, nimble on blocks, lethal on slashes. "This is incredible," he marveled at how the sword felt made for him.

"Easy there, tiger. Lemme show you how to _really _use her," Tom juggled his sword into his right hand and lifted his arm to eye level. "Come at me, Diaz."

"Aren't these swords sharp or something?" Marco pricked is a finger on the tip.

"Good point. Gimme yours for a second," Tom rose out of his stance and rubbed the blades of both swords while growling an incantation. "It'll make them dull so I won't kill you because, believe me, I could have you dead in five seconds."

_I've never used a sword like this_, Marco studied the rapier for a moment when Tom handed it back to him. Now, he was ready to fight. Taking a large step, he brought back the weapon to strike his opponent when he felt something prick his chest—right at his heart.

"Dead," Tom said simply. The force of the thrust bent the flexible metal slightly in the middle. The demon smirked, "You're using a rapier as a cutting sword when she's not one. This is a thrusting weapon, which is unlike any sword a Butterfly would use." Intrigued by a lesson on his new kingdom, Marco backed away to let Tom continue.

"Each royal family has a signature weapon," lectured the Lucitor. "For the Butterflys' rely on longswords and broadswords. The Johansens favor broadaxes and warhammers. I believe the Spiderbites still share an affinity with scimitars. But we Luctiors are the masters of the rapier. With that in mind, try again."

Marco mimicked Tom's stance holding his blade up and out, touching the demon's. He forced his blade under then to the left, aiming for the chest, but the demon deflected. The clash caused the boy to stumble backward—a huge mistake in hindsight. The second he relaxed his guard, Tom surged forward and touched his neck. _Thank goodness that sword isn't sharp_, Marco gulped as he felt the cold metal on his Adam's apple.

"I can tell you're used to fighting Star," Tom said, flexing the blade with his bare hands. "You're too used to big movements and being super aggressive. That's how Star fights—like a Johansen. The Lucitor style is a lot different. You don't want to be super grounded or make wild swings. It's about being light on your feet and the little movements. I can kill you with the flick of my wrist and that's all it should take."

Their blades touched and rubbed when they resumed their mock-fight. "This is called 'engagement' by the way," Tom mentioned, exposing more of his chest. Fooled by the easy opening, Marco lunged only to have his opponent spin out of the way and poke his neck as he tried to follow-through. "Dead," Tom laughed, posing with his free hand. "You have a lot to learn before you defeat me, Marco."

"Marco?" He echoed in confusion. It felt so foreign to hear his name come from Tom's mouth with such warmth.

The demon prince lowered his weapon, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying these training sessions."

_I've missed seeing him smile, _Marco reflected on the many times they used to make each other laugh on their friendly adventures and during games. He didn't want to get his hopes up…but it was nice having the old Tom back in his life.

"We still aren't friends, so you know," Tom winked at him

"I hate you too," Marco shot him a quick smile.

Tom lifted his sword again, "Now, come at me again."

* * *

Marco reclined on a comfy cloth seat in the royal viewing box while sipping on his corn shake. It had been a full week since he began his training with Tom, and things have been going surprisingly well. Today, he had a bird's eye view of a jousting arena, which was packed full of Underworld citizens of all ranks and classes. _I could get used to this_, he set his drink down and folded his arms behind his head. "Thanks for inviting me to the joust," he said as Tom passed him some more snacks. He had never been to one on Earth—not even the ones at Medieval festivals.

"It's what princes do," Tom responded kindly, grabbing some more popcorn. "Plus, I find these kinds of thing boring. I'm not a jousting fan, but it's a big deal here because my father was a huge name in the Underworld jousting circuit when he was a prince. It's how he met my mother."

"The only place jousting is big on Earth is in Maryland—it's the state's sport," Marco said matter-of-factly.

"What's a Maryland?" Tom asked.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" the crier announced over the crowd to start the joust. "Welcome to the Underworld Arena for another day of glorious jousting. While the King—our great patron—is out on important travels, we welcome his son, Prince Thomas of the House of Lucitor, to preside over today's events." Tom rose to his feet and gave a half-hearted wave as his subjects bowed. Out of courtesy, Marco did the same, even though he would one day outrank his friend.

"Let us begin today's festivities!" The crier signaled the royal trumpeters to blare a great flourish to serenade the first rider. He was a rather imposing man clad in silvery, shiny armor with Lucitor family crest on the breastplate. His black deadhorse was also adorned in a similar manner. "Welcome our sovereign's champion, the mighty, the fearless, the Lord of the Fly Islands, himself, Sir Brimstone."

The lord took three slow laps on his war horse, waving to the crowd of cheering fans. Women screamed and tossed handkerchiefs at him that were later picked up by servants. He flashed a smile at one young maiden, and she swooned at the sight of his curly black hair and red eyes. _Huh?_ Marco glanced between Tom and Sir Brimstone. _Maybe they're related somehow._

"And here is his first challenger," the crier spoke again after the grand entrance. "A lesser vassal from the House of Lucitor. Let the jousting begin!" _Huh, funny they don't give us his name_, Marco pondered as the challenger rode out in more basic armor.

Sir Brimstone leveled his lance and sped his horse towards his challenger. They met with a mighty clash of armor and splintering of wood that sent the lesser combatant flying off his mount. It was rather anticlimactic, but the announcer tried his best to hype the moment, "And this round goes to our sovereign's champion!"

The crowd cheered as Sir Brimstone waved his lance. Several rounds all followed suit in a similar fashion, so much so that Marco to feel kind of bored. He thought going to a joust would be more rewarding than seeing the same lord break shields, lances, and legs.

"Sir Brimstone seems to be winning these matches easily," he commented with a yawn.

"You don't know," Tom cocked his head to the side. "It's rigged that way. You see, Sir Brimstone is my father's champion and brother-at-arms. Oh, and cousin too. It's set up so he can win each match."

Marco stood up out of his seat, indignant, "That's not fair!"

"Nothing about being royalty is," Tom said matter-of-factly, filing his nails. "We live in a castle, and commoners live in huts. We eat good food, while the poor have none. Heck, look at the seats we're sitting in—this is just how it works."

"But a prince should work towards a fairer world—that's what Star is trying to do as Mewni's princess."

Tom blinked at him but said nothing for a moment, before complacently adding, "Remember I don't do politics, Marco."

Below, Sir Brimstone's latest victim was carted out of the arena on a stretcher while his family wept. Finally, the last opponent was ushered in, a terrified young squire on a stout pony. Marco could see the fear in the young boy's eyes through his helmet as he clutched a heavy lance that was too large for him to hold steady. _Alright, that's it!_

"Hey! Sir Brimstone!" Marco shouted to the jouster. "These fights aren't fair!"

A hush fell on the stadium as all eyes landed on the stranger in the box seat. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?" the lord challenged.

"I'm going to joust in that squire's place," Marco pointed to the boy, who let out a sigh of relief.

"Ha!" Brimstone waved his lance, "Only a royal can stage a challenge, unlike the puny likes of you. I've never seen you at a royal ball in my life."

"Actually, I _am_ royalty!" He boldly announced to the entire Underworld. "I am Marco Diaz, future Prince of Mewni, and I challenge you to a fair joust!" In hindsight, he remembered that he was supposed to keep his true identity a secret, but he couldn't sit by and let injustice go on.

He heard the crowd murmur to themselves, circulating rumors about him, Tom, and Star. "Isn't that the kid from Song Day?" Someone shouted. "Y'know, the prince of the princess's deepest desires?"

"I thought Star was marrying Prince Lucitor," responded another voice.

The commotion rose to a fever-pitch until Sir Brimstone motioned for silence with a wave of his hand, "I remember _him_. A lowly peasant from the Earth dimension! If this lad wants to prove himself worthy of being a royal, then let him mount a horse and ride against me. Let's see how much courage he has!"

"Let him ride! Let him ride!" The audience chanted. Marco stared Sir Brimstone feeling a rush of excitement and a sense of duty. He was going to show him!

* * *

_Okay, maybe this is a terrible idea_. Not too long after his challenge, Marco Diaz was astride a thick white deadhorse, balancing a heavy wooden lance in one hand and a shield in another. He wore heavy plate armor that covered every inch of his body in a protective layer of chainmail, leather pads, and metal. It had to weigh fifty pounds, if not more, and it took a lot of effort to move or breath. At least, his armor and the horse's leather pads were red to match his hoodie. The saddle was made of a thin material, and the bones of the horse's spine chaffed the inside of Marco's legs. The deadhorse shook his head vigorously, and Marco realized that he had no idea how to ride. When he rode unicorns with Star, all he had to do was hold on to her. _Guess I have to learn on the fly_, he adjusted himself in the stirrups and rode out into the arena. The crowd roared with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the same announcer began. "Today we have a special treat in the Arena—a noble challenge from a new prince! On the red and white deadhorse is Prince Marco Diaz of Mewni, who has decided to challenge our sovereign's champion and a son of the Underworld. Can young blood defeat an experienced veteran? That we will find out!" The crowd screamed as Marco turned to face Sir Brimstone, tightening his grip on his lance and his reins. "Jousters, face off and ride!"

As if on the signal, Marco's horse reared and flew forward, making the boy almost fall off. Wind whizzed in his ears as the deadhorse barreled down the sandy track. All he could see through the slits of his helmet was the lord galloping towards him. It was nearly impossible to determine the position of Sir Brimstone's lance, so Marco braced himself for impact and hung on for dear life. If he didn't die, then it would be the miracle of the millennium. Suddenly, something in his soul told him to shift an inch to the left at the last second. When he did, the tip of Sir Brimstone's lance just passed clean of his helmet. "The first pass is a clean miss on both sides!" the crier remarked, watching Marco and his horse rush away from the lord.

The horse automatically wheeled around for the second pass without giving Marco time to process how he managed to get so lucky. Since good things never happened twice, the young prince thought of a plan on the fly. _Maybe we should use this shield,_ he lifted the piece of wood tight to his upper torso and held his lance at where he calculated Sir Brimstone's head would be. At the point of impact, the lance connected to other rider's shoulder and broke with a loud snap. Nevertheless, the attack came at Marco's expense for he too took a lance to the shoulder. The impact jolted him backward and almost out of his saddle. Even with the armor absorbing most of the impact, his shoulder stung in sharp pain. _That's going to leave a mark_, he grimaced as he rode to his side and grabbed another lance offered by a squire.

"Double-pass! Both riders are still in this!" the announcer's commentary caused the crowd to clap their hands eagerly. "Can we get a triple?"

On the third pass, Marco raised his shield higher and held it closer to him. His lance missed clear of Sir Brimstone's body, but the lord's managed to strike his shield, shattering it completely. Marco muttered a curse as he sped away. He knew that he had to end this on the next pass because there was no way to survive without protection.

"Hear the crowd rally! Prince Marco is still very much in this fight! But can he survive without a shield?" Marco knew the cruel answer as his horse swung around for yet another pass. His brain scrambled to formulate a plan. He thought back to his sword lessons with Tom—a classic fake out could work _C'mon, take the bait_, Marco held his lance an inch to the right of where he wanted to be. The other lancer shifted his shield in response to the trap, exposing only an inch of his breastplate. _That's all I need!_ In the last second, the prince angled his weapon and goaded his horse with a kick to the ribs to give him enough acceleration. Shutting his eyes, Marco thought of Star and how much he loved her, bracing for a life-ending hit when…nothing happened.

It was the sound of cheering that coaxed Marco to open his eyes. The nub of his lance was still firm in his grasp, and the Lord of the Fly Islands lay in the dust behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, what a story for the jousting books!" Everyone cheered. "The underdog has upstaged the master!"

Marco slowed his deadhorse as the crowd rose to their feet, clapping in thunderous applause. They threw handkerchiefs and flaming roses at his feet, chanting, "Marco the Just! Marco the Just!"

They rushed the arena and helped him off his horse. Young damsels even blushed when he glanced in their directions. "Prince Marco," a reporter reached his side. "I work with _The Commoner's Corner_. Is it true that you joined this fight because you thought it was unfair of our sovereign's champion to use commoners as targets?"

"Yes, I did," Marco puffed out his chest. "Royalty should try to make the world better for all citizens. Also, don't we all want a fair fight?"

Another reporter cut in, "Is it true the Princess of Mewni chose you over Prince Thomas because of his anger issues?"

"Can't comment on that yet," he shook his head. "Sworn to secrecy."

"Prince Marco is the best prince!" Someone yelled, and the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, Prince Thomas would have never done such a noble act," said a young mother holding her child. "That family is the reason these unfair matches are allowed to happen."

"We wish you could be our king!" another citizen lamented.

"Hail the House of Diaz-Butterfly forever and ever!" The citizens of the Underworld picked up Marco and carried him around the arena. _They really love me! _He hadn't felt this level of appreciation since he came to Mewni—perhaps, he had finally found his place after all. As they passed the royal viewing box, Marco waved his arms at Tom, but the demon prince frowned and turned his back on him.

* * *

Tom remained silent on the trip back to the Lucitor castle, despite how much Marco tried to start a conversation by relaying his experiences to his friend. What was he so mad about? Was it improper for Marco to have charged into battle without his permission? _Maybe I should apologize_, he didn't mean to over-step his sponsor's boundaries. "Hey, Tom," he prodded his shoulder. "Sorry about the joust, but I couldn't sit back and watch Sir Brimstone—"

"Shut it, Diaz," the venom in Tom's voice made Marco flinch. He hadn't been called "Diaz", in a week. _Why are we suddenly back to square one? _The boy folded his arms. What exactly did he do to have Tom shut down like this? The demon should be proud he acted like a true prince. Did he _expect_ Marco to stand there and let a trained warrior hurt a kid?

"It's been a week since your training started, and it's time for one more test," Tom muttered. "Come."

Marco only silently followed his mentor into a portal, surprised to find himself in a large gym within the Lucitor Castle. He wanted to ask what was going on, but Tom wordlessly shoved his rapier in his arms. After cracking his neck, the demon prince summoned his own blade and waved the tip in the air, "Better be ready. We're gonna duel. No spell this time."

"Uh… You said you can _kill _me without—" Marco was cut off with a sharp thrust coming his way. Without having the time to think, he instinctively blocked what would have been a killing blow. "Tom, what are you doing?" He recoiled in horror. All of a sudden, something sliced into his knee and drew both blood and a cry out of Marco.

"A simple _stab _in the knee isn't too bad." Tom hissed like a snake slivering through grass. "I mean, you're no Mewman, but you _are _the future prince of one."

"What are you doing?" Marco tried for a counterattack to his shoulder but was blocked. _We're supposed to be friends now_, he wailed inwardly. They promised to never turn their blades on each other for real.

"Think you can defeat the best fencer in the Underworld? Don't kid yourself," Tom smirked, letting red magic haunt his blade.

_I guess we finish what we started_, Marco realized grimly, clutching the grip on the sword tightly. He valiantly tried various strikes, lunges, and blocks to see what would work. Even with a few successes, Tom had a serious upper hand. The demon's attacks were effortless, beautiful, and deadly, exhausting and wounding the boy over time. _I can't win like this,_ he hung back for a second, thinking of a way to catch Tom off guard. How could an apprentice beat a master?

Tom casually tossed his rapier at Marco, controlling it like a maestro conducting a symphony from a distance. Though the other prince tried his best to dodge the attacks from the phantom rapier, it struck his already-injured shoulder. He fell to the ground, feeling his nerves light up from the attack. _Note to self: bring armor whenever I deal with Tom. _Slowly getting up, Marco sidestepped the rapier's next thrust and stabbed into the defenseless opponent's torso.

Marco caught his breath. "I still wanna know what happened to us. Why'd you turn on me all of a sudden?"

"It wasn't cool of you to one-up me at that joust," the demon confessed in a hoarse whisper.

"I didn't 'one-up' you because _you_ didn't do anything," Marco retorted.

The intense fire flared up around Tom's hands for a second, "I wasn't finished, Diaz! It was in _my _family's honor. But you _had _to make it about you, just like stupid Stump Day."

"Then you could have _done _something!" Marco hollered back. "But no! You just sat there saying nothing and letting your family's pet bully beat up on a kid! I was a squire once. How could I sit back and watch another fellow squire get hurt?"

"You don't get it, do you? I'm sick and tired of you taking everything from me!" Tom growled and blindly lunged at Marco with rage, but the boy pivoted on his feet and the blade whizzed past his body. _I finally get what he meant by quick footwork_, he smiled to himself.

In a split-second, Tom aimed an attack at Marco's jugular and the entirety of his life flashed before his eyes. _C'mon, Diaz, it's not ending like this! Dip down! _Instinct summoned the magic in his veins to ignite, and he saw his crescents cast red light as the blade inched towards his neck. Marco countered the blow with his rapier, forcing the blade down and away. Next, he used the opportunity to stab Tom in the shoulder as he stumbled past. _Great, now Star will _know _something's going on, _Marco grit his teeth, watching his red aura dance on the sword.

"You're _cheating _again," Tom gripped his bleeding shoulder.

"No, I'm leveling the playing field," Marco swung his rapier in effect. "Why do you hate me so much? You were like a brother to me!" He meant it too. This past week was the closest he had gotten to having that same awesome feeling of friendship back, yet here they were with swords drawn at each other. "But you _had_ to turn against me the moment I fell in love with Star."

"Because she was _mine!_" Tom's blade engaged with a grating hiss. They circled each other, neither yielding. "Every _single _thing I do is never _enough_!"

"Seeing how you treat things in your own _kingdom_, no wonder she broke up with you," Marco said with an edge in his voice. _Go for the kill, Diaz. _The three eyes of Tom glowed faintly red before dimming as he went on. "You don't care about anyone but _yourself! _I did everything for you: filed paperwork cleaned the stables, and held a town hall. What about you? All you did was sit back, relax, and reap the fruits of my labor. I bet that's what you_ always_ do."

Tom narrowed his eyes, "I was doing you a _favor, _and that's how you thank me?" Before he could attack, Marco yanked the blade of his hand.

"What right do you have to be angry at me?" The human threw both blades to the ground. "I'm _good _at being a prince, unlike _you_."

"So what? You know being a prince sucks, right," Tom laughed wickedly and shook his head bitterly. "Every single day, I wake up and have to fill out pointless paperwork, talk to ungrateful people, and deal with drama from other kingdoms. And you know what? It's not fun. I only accept it all because I was _born _into it." He pointed at Marco, summoning his rapier again. "You though, Marco? You have a choice. Heck, you had a great thing on Earth, why put yourself through this? For Star's love, when she's too focused on being a proper princess."

Silence lingered in the room and both princes glared at one another intently. Marco folded his arms, "You're serious? You think that everything is just _handed _to me? Every _single thing _I did on Mewni was _hard work_, Thomas. I _lost_ so much coming here!" The demon stared at the floor and said nothing while Marco went on. "I have a chance to do wonderful things for Mewni's future, and I'm going to prove myself worthy of being at Star's side. I don't care if you hate me or of the kingdoms hate me too. I'm _not leaving_."

Tom took a deep breath, "I don't think you fully get it, Marco Diaz. You think you can just literally waltz on in, and everyone will love you like that? Maybe people like those commoners at the joust, but you have no idea about what you're up against when you get to the royal families. For example, my parents _hate _you, and it's just them either. The entire House of Lucitor wants you gone. They were all thrilled with the idea of a Butterfly-Lucitor marriage—the power, prestige, and money we'd bring. My family even named the _heirs_ I would produce."

Marco stared as Tom continued. "What? I betcha Star didn't tell you about _that_, did she? That's what those meetings were about. You see, I was expected to be with Star the moment we were born. All the royals, my parents, and even _her_ parents have been shoving us together from the get-go. The Silver Bell Ball was engineered so we'd fall in love. At first, I felt so manipulated." Profound sadness welled up Tom's eyes. "But I grew to love her because she was the only one that understood my anger issues and worked with me. We fit so well, and I thought that maybe we were destined to be together—just like those stories of princes and princesses I always heard as a child."

He sighed in defeat, and let a long pause settle in the air, "I get that you are best for her and her kingdom but know this." Tom leaned forward, "Hell is coming your way, and I'm not going to help you anymore." He snapped his fingers, opening a portal. "Get out of my castle, before I threw you into the lava pits. I don't _care _if Star comes after me."

Marco narrowed his eyes, passing him the rapiers, "For what it's worth, know this."

"What?" Tom hissed.

"I actually enjoyed the idea of us being friends again," he walked through the portal, leaving the prince alone.

* * *

Star paced around her room, nervously rubbing her arms. _He's never this late_, she broke out in a cold sweat. It was past supper, which was when Marco came home each night. _And he would have told me if he was going to be._ When she reached out to him, she heard nothing. Usually, Star wasn't the type to worry, but something about that bothered her.

She sat on her bed and picked up the latest tabloid she bought while out with her mother. Even though she _hated _them, she grabbed the Underworld's edition to find out about the goings-on down there while Marco was away training. Looking at the magazine again, she smiled at the cover image, seeing her prince wave proudly with other demons happily parading behind him. _So cute, _Star felt herself calm down, tossing the paper on her pillow.

Then she shuddered at the thought of all the horrible things Tom could be doing to _her _Marco right now. Looking at her wand, sitting on her dresser, she bit her lip. _I really don't want to spy on him. _She remembered a talk they had about spying while having a "Relationship Honestly Talk" not long after they started dating. She couldn't break her word. Suddenly, she felt a shiver run down her body, her veins feeling sickly cold. "What the heck…?" Star rushed over to her mirror, seeing her heart marks glow. "Why would—?" She felt her heart turn cold. "That demonic jerk!"

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, holding the wand up. _Sorry Marco, but I need to help you. _"I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." A purplish vortex shot out of the wand, followed by a bright yellow eye blinking playfully, before shifting to her desired image.

She covered her mouth in horror, nearly dropping the wand; Marco and Tom were fighting. The demon prince had him cornered, and Star couldn't hear what they were talking about. _That's it!_ Star shook in uncontrollable rage. Nothing would stop her from roasting her ex to a crisp! Before she could open a portal to the Underworld, Marco walked out of a red fiery one with his crescent marks still glowing. His body was coated in scratch marks and minor burns. Exhausted, he sighed, "Hey, I had, um, a very long day."

Star could no longer hold back her tears as she hugged Marco, gently rubbing his back. "I knew it," she sniffled while Marco brushed her flowing blonde hair, letting out some angered tears of his own.

* * *

**Review Round-up**

**Bedrock Armor- I LOVED THE EPISODES. Holy SMOKES. I wasn't ready, and when it happened, I started freaking out and crying and SO MANY FEELS! I've been with this show for 2 years, and WOW. As for concerns...I think it'll be okay. Star and Marco's futures are together. As Glossy says, "You can cleave something apart or you can cleave something TOGETHER." I think he was warning Star that the course she is on will make her unhappy and Marco-less. Remember "Battle for Mewni" after Star died? He's just getting her to find another way.**

**Star's Keyblade4114 (chs. 4&5)- Yeah, I left Higgs alone because her arc comes into play in _Dance_. And, yes, we're coming to the great Tom arc. I wish the show went deeper into giving our demon boy a fuller character arc independent of Star, but I hope it makes up for it lol.**

**Aldal- Aww thanks! Writing is something I love doing, and I hope to write books one day. I LOVE me cute Starco, and this week's episodes KILLED me. Higgs is a necessary evil, and there is more to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to "Princenemies II: The Dramatic Conclusion!" Enjoy!**

* * *

"Star?" Marco continued to stroke her golden hair as she sobbed into his chest. He peered into her side of the bond and felt a mixture of anger, fear, and relief all wash over her at once. Then again, what else was she supposed to feel when he just suddenly showed up in her room covered in scratches and with his crescents glowing? _I probably scared her to death. _He would have felt the same in her shoes.

Gently, he led her to the bed, and Star gathered herself to speak. "I knew it," she said through a series of sniffles. "I knew this would happen. I should have made someone else sponsor you and not that stupid demon." Before Marco could speak, she tightened her grip on the wand, "First, he treats you like dirt—making you muck out horse stalls. Princes don't do that! Now, _this_…"

_Wait, how did she know about the chores? _He never mentioned them to her when she asked how his day went with Tom. Before he could ask about that, Star hopped off her bed with her cheekmarks shining in the same shade of red they had been on the day of the fight. "**I'm going to finish what I started**," she growled in her golden form voice, even as she remained in her normal appearance.

Her thoughts broadcasted her plans to Marco as clear as if he had made them up himself. She was going to storm the castle and corner Tom like prey. Maybe she would tell him off or wordlessly kill him—she wasn't fully decided on that part yet. Both sounded tempting. Should any guards stop her, they too would be dealt with. They were just minor nuisances to her plot for revenge.

"Star! Wait!" Marco grabbed her wrist. When she pulled away, he added, "_Please don't do this_,"

"**Why not?**" She snarled in rage, "**You're **_**my**_** Marco, and I made a promise that I intend to deliver on.**"

He drew her into a tight embrace, half to calm her down and half to keep her from moving. "I'm not letting you do this, Star," he refused to budge. "I'm fine. The wounds are superficial." Star relax slowly in his arms, and he asked in jest, "_Are you done using the scary voice__?_"

She nodded with a pout, "_But I liked the scary voice_."

They went back to the bed and sat in silence for a while. While his girlfriend continued to calm down, Marco wondered why she knew about things he hadn't told her. Had she been spying again on purpose? They made a rule against that practice when he found out that she had been peeping in on his dates with Jackie during their summer apart. Why couldn't Star trust him? "I do trust you," Star answered, feeling his thoughts, "I just didn't trust Tom, that's all."

"Star, we agreed on this," Marco said sternly.

She raised her voice, folding her arms, "But what was I supposed to do? Let you hang around my ex-boyfriend who has serious anger issues _and _tried to kill you multiple times!" Star wiped away a few of the tears that welled up, "It's not like I did it all the time, either. Just on and off to check up on things until I felt you dip."

He had forgotten that when he dipped down, he directly pulled from Star's magic so she would have known about the fight anyways, "We still had an agreement."

"I know I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry. I was afraid that I would…almost lose you again."

Marco wrapped his arms around her, "I'm alright; you don't have to worry about me. I have magic now, and if I were in that much danger, I would have called for you. Trust me, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes still watering. Marco saw images from her memory flash like lightning between them. He felt her horror and fury when she saw his body torn and bleeding. His heart raced with her panic and desperation when she carried him home. "_Don't leave me, Marco!_" It reminded him of the worst day of his life—the day he nearly lost her to Toffee. He let those memories flow to her, the ones that he had never share with anyone. It was during the dark moments without her that he thought of Star's confession. She _liked _him. The words replayed in his mind along with of all the moments they shared and the Blood Moon Ball. Perhaps, he felt the same. Perhaps he really loved Star more than a friend.

Marco was brought out of his thoughts by Star squeezing his hand. He felt wetness on his cheeks and watched as she handed him a tissue. They gazed into one another's eyes realizing that they had the exact same fear haunting their mind. "Let's not lose each other," Star murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, how do I look in my armor?" Marco clumsily posed for Star in his glossy, red jousting armor. It felt even heavier without the adrenaline rush aiding his strength. "I would have shown you a few days ago, but I was wiped out after everything that happened." He even brought back the splintered stump of his lance and jabbed it in the air for effect. "You should have seen me Star. I beat an Underworld lord, and without a shield too! There I was—um, are you listening to me?"

"_That mail skirt makes your tush look cute…_" Star ogled, chewing on her wand.

"You know I can hear you," the prince sighed while blushing slightly.

She stopped lusting for a moment, "What? Can't I think my boyfriend's tush is cute?"

"There's more to me to look at—not like that!" His face became redder as Star went somewhere he wasn't expecting. _I'm going to forget that image…_ Sometimes being able to read someone's mind is more of a curse than a blessing.

Suddenly, the mirror rang, and Marco hurried to answer. Since Tom had abandoned his prince training, the boy was in desperate need to find a replacement sponsor. Maybe it was one of the princes calling him back. "_Star, that's not where my eyes are_," he could feel that her eyes were glued to his butt. _I don't even know what she likes about it_.

When he turned to the mirror, his heart sank the moment Tom appeared, sitting on his obsidian throne. "Uh, hi, Diaz," the demon awkwardly waved. "I know things got a little heated a few days ago."

How dare Tom kick him out and crash back in his life again? Marco narrowed his eyes, ready to tell his old enemy to bother someone else when something told him to hold back. After studying Tom for a moment, he noticed there was no malice in the demon's eyes. Maybe Marco should hear him out first.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Star strode up to the mirror and past her boyfriend with her wand glowing. "I heard about what happened—in fact, I _saw_ what happened. If it wouldn't start a civil war, I'd end your pathetic life. If you don't state your business with my prince, then I might reconsider letting you live."

_That's my Star_, Marco inwardly smiled for a second, especially seeing how terrified Tom appeared. After the princess made her point, he asked, "What do you want, Lucitor? You said we're done."

"I need your help, Marco—Star's too," Tom sighed. Both Star and Marco cocked their right eyebrow in intrigue, which made the prince uncomfortable for a moment. "There's a pack of hellhounds on the loose, destroying villages, and they need to be dealt with."

"Why don't you get your servants to do it?" Marco folded his arms as he jeered. _That's all royalty like you do anyway._

He expected Tom to yell at him, but the demon prince exhaled slowly, "Because a wise person told me that princes should be out there making things better for their people. And that I should get off my lazy butt more often and get involved."

Marco softened a bit at Tom's words, "So you did listen to me…"

"Look, I know that I have been a huge jerk repeatedly, but I hope you can find it in yourself to help me. If you can, meet me in the Underworld as soon as you can."

The mirror switched off, and the boy scratched his head in thought. It seemed like Tom had _actually_ changed. In fact, that was the most princely thing he had ever done. And he apologized! _We could make this work_, he considered taking up the offer.

"Nope," Star frowned as she stalked back to her bed, leaving Marco at the mirror.

"Star, I think he's actually changing though," he followed her.

"That's what he always does," she spat. "I would know—I fell for it _twice!_ Let him fend for himself for once."

"Remember how I said that guys like Tom don't change? Maybe they can, and it just takes a while." Star gave him a doubtful look, but he continued, "I'm just bummed that it all turned out this way. We were actually becoming friends again. You know, he taught me how to fight with a rapier."

Star began to giggle a little, "He taught you his geeky sword stuff? He always got mad because I kept 'doing it wrong.'" Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled closer, "I'm not sure about this, you know. But I know that look —you're going to do it anyways."

Marco shrugged, "I hate him too, but a good prince puts grievances aside to help others. We can't have hellhounds destroying villages."

"You're right…. After this, I'm totally going to kick his butt for what he did to _my _prince."

Her ferocity made him feel bold, and he kissed her gently. "_Ticklish, aren't we?_" Marco leaned in closer when Star giggled.

"_We have something to do_," she poked his shoulder to push him away.

"Right," Marco cleared his voice. "The sooner we get this over with, the better." After one last kiss, he got up to let her change, "_Plus, I'll just get you tonight_."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Marco and Star stood in the courtyard of the Butterfly castle, fully clothed in armor. His jousting armor paid off already, although the castle servants added thicker mail under the padding and reinforced the iron plates with more metal underneath. The pommel of the broadsword he borrowed continued to rub under his ribs, no matter how many times Marco adjusted the sheath fastened to his belt. Meanwhile, Star seemed to have very few problems with her setup. She wore the battle armor from the ruined homecoming game, complete with her sword and wand holstered on her hip. Manfred and another servant presented two horses for the teens to ride into the Underworld.

"Star?" Marco glanced at her, confused when he recognized the steeds.

"I had Manfred buy Sir Runs-A-Lot after our date," she clarified. "As for Sol, once you've tamed a unicorn, you can call on them to aid you."

The prince reached out a hand to scratch his unicorn's nose, which made Sol nicker contently. On Earth, this would be illegal _and _impossible. Despite being completely wild, the stallion had accepted a simple bridle and saddle with no training. But who was Marco to ever question Mewnian logic? With everyone ready, he cut a portal, and they walked through it to the front gate of the Lucitor castle.

Tom was waiting next to a black deadhorse, cleaning his sword as he sat on the ground. His eyes lit up, and he sheathed his blade, "You guys came!" The Lucitor wore the same black armor from his fight with Marco, and it brought up a host of sour memories even though the blood and scratches were removed. Star picked up on the fact too, and she was livid.

"Hi, Star," the demon greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Thomas," Star said spitefully. "You're lucky I'm trying to keep up a good image for the sake of the Prince's Ball right now." He blinked at her but said nothing. The iciness in her voice made even Marco flinch, but he understood her protectiveness.

Tom rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "So…uh, how are things? I haven't seen you since—you know."

"Things are great with Marco," she tugged on her boyfriend's armor to bring him closer. "You know you sorta interrupted something. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"_Star, what are you doing_?" Even her kisses set him on edge—not in the usual good way too. Nevertheless, Marco felt inclined to indulge in a few.

The demon's third eye twitched uncomfortably at the sight, and he cleared his voice, "Let's get started then." Tom whistled, and out of the castle popped Cerberus wearing a pink tracking harness.

"Cebbie! Come to mama!" Star held her arms wide open as the excited dog pranced over to her. They gushed over each other in celebration, which was a cute and interesting sight. "What, Marco?" She sensed his emotions. "I dated Tom _twice_, so of course, Cebbie knows me." She booped one of her noses, "You know I still love you, unlike _you know who_."

"I'm right here, Star," Tom folded his arms.

"Did you hear something, girl? All I heard was the wind being grumpy behind us," Star baby-talked to Cerberus.

"How dare you diss me in front of my girl," he growled and tugged on his dog's leg to get her attention. But Cebbie was too caught up on Star's scratches to care.

"Um, don't we have something to do?" Marco cleared his throat, peeking at his watch. "_Star, leave the grumpy wind alone_," he rebuffed her mentally.

The princess gave Cebbie a final pat before she walked back to her horse, pouting at Marco, "_You're no fun!_"

"_Just be easy on him_," Marco kissed her hand with a teasing smile. Over his shoulder, Tom rubbed the back of his neck, reminding the boy that his rival didn't know about the Blood Moon bond. _Nor does he need to know_.

"Anyways, let me give Cebbie the scent," Tom fished for a cloth from his saddlebag, "Then you better hold on tight, we'll have to ride fast to keep up with my gal."

He passed the cloth to the dog, presumably soaked in stinky hellhound scent. All three of her heads sniffed the rag with deep interested then dropped to the ground as Cerberus fanned out in a wide circle around the three teens. Once settled on a direction, she howled a long, thunderous bay and took off into the woods. _I see why we are traveling on horses_, Marco noted that the dog was already a hundred yards away in three bounds.

Quickly, the three royals hopped on their horses and galloped across the burning land of the Underworld. The hellish scenery flew by in a blur of reds, oranges, and grays. Sprays of ash from the horses' hooves tickled Marco's nose and burned his eyes, making him lament leaving his safety goggles and helmet. Along with the debris, he feared falling off for the better part of half an hour of hard riding. However, over time, Marco learned the steady rhythm of Sol's gallop and how to brace when they jumped over wayward logs. The ride became enjoyable.

When they took a break, Marco made the effort to reach out to his rival prince. Even though their last fight was still rather fresh, there had to be some way to patch up things with Tom. "What are hellhounds like?" The boy asked in hopes of starting a conversation. "I've read that they normally travel in packs, going on hunts in local forests before hiding away for a year."

"Well, you see hellhounds—" Tom was going to speak but Star dashed right between them.

"Oh, those guys are really cute to ride on," she shrugged. "Not a _huge_ deal."

"These hellhounds aren't the domesticated ones my parents breed, Star," Tom corrected her sharply. "The wild ones are much bigger and much more dangerous! The most important thing to remember is that we can only kill them by—"

"No offense, Thomas, but you bore me," Star climbed on her horse. "Come on Sir Runs-A-Lot! We gotta find the doggies!" The warnicorn reared and charged ahead.

Marco shook his head and sighed lovingly, "She sure is something…"

"Can it, Diaz," Tom muttered as they rode after her.

* * *

The trio soon found a small area within the Underworld Woods, label the Endless Red on the map Marco brought with them. At first, he did not understand the name, but then he saw the section of forest. The plant life came in every shade of red imaginable from blood red to clay. It contrasted the black bark of the trees and the gray sky above. To Marco, the entire landscape seemed bathed in the light of the Blood Moon, which was pretty neat and eerie. _I guess my armor is good camouflage,_ the boy felt the urge to hunt or at least play hide-and-seek with Star. Since they had the Blood Moon bond, the latter would prove to be more difficult.

Star hopped off her horse and walked on all fours, sniffing the ground like a hound. _She really is River's daughter,_ Marco found himself laughing inwardly. "_Find anything, Pluto__?_" he joked, kneeling next to her.

She shot up, and playfully jabbed him with her elbow. "_I think the pups are deeper into the woods__—_"

Marco rolled his eyes mockingly, "_No kidding_." He winced when Star jabbed him harder, _I deserved that. _They looked at one another deeply, but a cough from Tom interrupted them.

"We should set up camp," Tom suggested. "Let me call back Cebbie."

He pulled a whistle out of his pocket and blew hard, causing Star to tense. _I don't hear anything_, Marco shrugged but the device succeeded in summoning the giant dog out of the depths of the wilderness. Her stumpy tail wagged as she immediately settled down for a well-deserved nap in the middle of the clearing. This was where camp would be for the night.

Marco suggested that they look for water first. After all, hydration was important after a long day of physical exertion, and they could not last longer than three days without it. They walked several minutes away from the campsite to a small gurgling stream they passed on the way. Star was about to stoop down to drink when Tom pulled her back. "What gives, Thomas?" She spat at him. "Who even gave you the right to touch me?" _Uh oh_, Marco hung back. _Not getting in this one_.

"You can't just drink from Underworld streams. You have to boil the water first!" Tom said gruffly.

Star threw her hands up in the air in annoyance, "But that'll take forever, and I'm thirsty now!" She shot an agitated look to get Marco to defend her, but he shook his head.

"You know, Star, Lucitor is right. Free-flowing water can have _tons _of bacteria and parasites. So, you gotta boil the water to sanitize it."

Tom blinked at him, "Dude, no one cares about that here. If you don't boil Underworld water, you could ingest a soul and get possessed."

"WHAT?!" Marco recoiled in horror, even Star's eyes grew large. "THERE ARE SOULS IN THE WATER?!"

The demon prince nodded his head, "Yep."

"You could have just told me that instead of tackling me to the ground," Star grumbled with her arms crossed.

"Well, my way was still effective," Tom gathered some water in a canteen and purposely brushed past her, causing Star to huff in anger. They were like fire and oil—reactive and explosive. _This is gonna be a long trip_, Marco rolled his eyes.

"So, Tom, do you want to help me collect firewood?" He clasped his hands together. Maybe cutting logs could get some of the "angries" out of Tom, and they needed to talk about what happened.

"Hard pass," the prince frown at him, then turned to glare at Star. "I've done my job for the day."

Marco narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "So you plan on boiling water on a fire without wood…?"

He watched Tom's face light up for a second, probably realizing how stupid he must look, but scowled, "Manual labor isn't my thing."

"Neither is politics." Marco crossed his arms smugly. The lazy demon still hadn't entirely changed yet. Luckily, he had Star to help him.

She already had an ax in hand, "Let's go, Marco! You know how much I hate wood."

* * *

Night fell and the bright crystal stars of the Underworld shed their silvery-pale light down on the black forest. Sol, Sir Runs-A-Lot, and Tom's horse were sleeping nearby with Cerberus guarding them. She had a deer skeleton in her massive jaws, which she gnawed on loudly. It was the only real sound in the quiet forest, other than the rustle of bat wings and the sound of fiery tree frogs. In the middle of it all, the three teenagers sat in silence, watching their collection of water and camp rations sitting on a roaring fire. _At least Tom did something useful_, Marco remarked as the demon prince fed the fire by flicking little flaming balls on piles of wood. Star and Marco spent three hours collecting bundles of firewood and logs while Tom sulked in a corner of the camp. Normally, the hard-working boy would have complained about his ex-sponsor, but they had to coexist peacefully on the quest. There was already enough drama going on as is.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Marco poked at the boiling pot of pasta with a stick.

"The water should be done, too," Tom remarked. Star, meanwhile, cast a few magical fireworks with her wand.

She noticed the pot rattle, and rushed to open the lid, "I got it!"

"Wait! Star!"

Before Tom could stop her, the princess uncovered the lid. Twenty green souls flew out of the pot, shrieking as they possessed the camp. The warnicorns bolted for the woods while Cerberus gulped down the rest of her dinner and charged into battle after the specters. Star wanted to join too, but Marco grabbed her and ducked behind a log. "_We're staying far out of this one_," he told her. A ghost tried to snatch the princess out of his arms until her valiant prince kicked it away.

"_Nice work_," she smiled, blasting another.

"_Same to you_."

The siege ended when Cerberus batted the souls to the ground and consumed them in giant bites. They screamed as they slid down her three throats in a sight that chilled Star and Marco to the bone. _I'm glad she's on our side_, the boy shuddered. When he first started his sponsoring with Tom, he saw how vicious gentle Cebbie could be on her chain. At last, Tom summoned a coffin from the ground to trap the remainder, and all was well again. The warnicorns gingerly returned to their resting spot and the teens to the campfire. Unfortunately, there was a casualty: the pasta was spilled all over the ground. Marco could hear Star's stomach growl in disappointment, and his did too. _But we're not trying this again._

"Luckily, I have a plan b," Tom snapped his fingers and produced a small bucket in his hands. "Guess s'mores will have to do." The boxes of graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate were a welcomed sight in the face of going to bed hungry. Even though the meal had no nutritional value aside from sugar and carbs. Tom already had a few of the puffy squares roasting on the remnants of the fire, and Marco handed some to his girlfriend. Instead of being overjoyed, she folded her arms.

"_I can't believe him!_" She complained to Marco, although she accepted the food. "_I bet he just wants to capture the magic again. Jerk!_"

"_It's not the lake trip,_" Marco patted her shoulder, "_Don't worry about that and try and relax. We're together now, and nothing can tear us apart._"

Suddenly, they both noticed the demon staring off into the forest with longing clear in his sullen eyes. Even Star felt kinda bad for him—Marco could sense it—and she played with her hair as she said, "Thanks for the s'mores."

"No problem," he tried to sound upbeat. "So, any good camp stories tonight?"

"I have one!" Star immediately shot up. She added a creepy tone to her voice as she recited a tale over the fire. "A long time ago, in a faraway land, there was a lonely princess trapped in an evil school. This wasn't a normal evil school, no. It had an evil headmistress and a whole lot of brainwashing." Tom and Marco leaned forward, deeply intrigued by the story.

She continued, "In this horrible place was a lonely princess, who had been sent away for her unruly behavior. No one liked her free spirit, and the princess fears she would lose her individuality until a red knight appeared to rescue her. He was brave and handsome and very heroic—" Marco blushed when she added, "_With a cute tush_," for his ears alone. "—After freeing the princess and taking down the guards, the two of them defeated the headmistress. The other princesses turned the musty old school into party central. As for the princess and the knight, they became best friends forever. The end."

The boys clapped, and Star reclaimed her seat next to Marco. "_Something tells me the princess and her knight became lovers too_," he teased with a sultry look.

"That was very nice," Tom said casually. "Let me guess—one of your adventures?"

"Kinda," Star replied. "Although, I changed a few things. Our trip to St. Olga's was to rescue Pony Head from Meteora. But Marco was such a _brave hero_." She rubbed Marco's arm again, flashing a seductive smile.

Blushing, he grabbed her, nuzzling her neck as she squealed in laughter, "_But you're my hero too, my fair Battle Princess_."

She mockingly shoved him, though her strength forced him off their log. "Sorry," she held out a hand to pull him up. "_I forget my own strength sometimes_."

Marco dusted himself off with his free hand, "_That's part of what I like about you_."

"That I can beat you up without trying?"

He shifted his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Because you're my Warrior Goddess." They leaned in close, feeling their lips just touch when a loud clatter of pans falling ruined the moment.

Tom picked up the empty pot that had rolled off the stump, "Oops, must have been a gust of wind."

Marco narrowed his eyes, "It's funny that the wind only blows on one side of the camp and not the other."

"Can we change the topic? I have a story." Tom ventured, returning the fallen pot to the stump.

"Seriously?" Star strode right up to Tom's face, puffing her cheeks out. "Marco's my boyfriend, and I kiss him when I feel like it." Marco snickered at the comment but felt sorry for his rival, who sat in silence and rubbed his neck.

"I think it's time to turn in for the night," Marco suggested. The exes broke apart but continued to glare at each other as they drifted away. The boy shook his head, he felt like a babysitter sometimes. _Just don't kill each other while I set up the tents._ "Uh, Star?" he questioned as he rummaged through her backpack, "What happened to the other tent? There were supposed to be two."

He turned to see Star avert his gaze, "Oh, I left it at the castle because it was taking up too much space in my backpack." Right…Star just so happened to conveniently leave out the tent despite her pack being only half full. _You could have just told me what you wanted,_ Marco sighed, but he was only just slightly annoyed. How could he be angry? He did look forward to having some alone time with her.

"You did at least bring another sleeping bag?" He asked, and Star nodded, poofing up one.

"W-wait, you only brought _one_ tent?" The fire pit next to Tom blazed blue-hot and out of control for a second as the demon nearly choked on his s'mores.

"Uh, yeah, just the one," Marco answered as he finished hammering in the last spike. He stepped back, sizing up their sleeping quarters and frowned, "It sure looks kinda small Star." They would both fit, but they would have to be _really _close together and…He felt her giggle through their bond. "_You did this on purpose, didn't you_," his accusation garnered no answer from Star.

Before he could enter the tent, Tom grabbed him by the hood sharply, "Wait, Marco! You can stay with me." He gestured to his larger black tent. "There's plenty of room. I insist. _Really_ insist." Marco watched the demon's pupils edge white. _Tom is acting super creepy_.

"Hard pass." He peeled Tom's fingers off his hood. "Why would I want to spend a night with someone who has repeatedly tried to kill me?"

"Yeah, Thomas," Star chimed in, unamused. "Plus, Marco and I have shared a tent before. Remember that blow out sale at Quest Buy when you came to Mewni?"

_Oh yeah, good times_, he grumbled inwardly but did not share with Star. "I'd rather not think about Higgs right now."

"Um, Star, weren't we dating then?" Tom shot her a puzzled, hurt look.

"Oh, yeah," she dismissed him. "Just don't worry about it. Besides—" She switched to a low, teasing voice. "—I need someone to keep me warm, right Marco?"

He became flustered when she grabbed his hand and eagerly led him into the tent. The last image Marco saw as she zipped up the tent behind them was a dejected Tom standing beside dying coals.

_That was odd_, Marco reflected as he unrolled his red sleeping bag next to Star's. He grabbed some pillows out of his pack, as well as a lantern, which he dimmed for mood lighting. He chuckled to himself, tonight was going to be a good one.

"Did you bring it?" she asked him excitedly. "Oh, you know I did," Marco purred teasingly, reaching into his backpack. He brought out a portable TV and gaming console and placed them at the foot of their sleeping bags. He had no idea that TVs could run without electricity on Mewni, but it really came in handy. "I brought Racing Rage VIII," he slid the disc into the machine, then tossed her a controller. "I thought a nice racing game would be fun. Are you ready? I'll let you choose the level."

"Ooh, let's do Rainbow Rampage!" Star made her choice, and he groaned—aka the hardest stage of the entire game.

It was nearly impossible with its twists, corkscrews, and lack of guardrails to keep one from careening into empty nothingness. But, of course, it was Star's favorite because of the psychedelic colorful rainbows everywhere and the upbeat music. And, of course, she _somehow _managed to always beat him, in spite of the fact she was horrible at the easier levels like Cute Cow Hills and Town Track. "_Um, Cute Cow Hills is hard, Marco! The cows won't move!_" Star countered.

He smirked, his brave warrior princess, who had the power to incarnate flesh with one blast, could not figure out how to avoid pixel dairy cows. "How many laps?" Marco wondered, toggling through a bunch of numbers with his joystick.

"Ten!" Star suggested with a grin. "Let's do it Diaz!" she hollered as the race began. Her car shot out of the start like a rocket, while Marco tried to go slow—his strategy was always to try to survive at least part of a lap. "Come on, Marco, faster!" Star goaded him loudly, as she lapped him already.

"Star…I'm trying…" _Darn it!_ Marco fell off the track after only a few moments, and he let out a long groan of frustration.

"You're being slow; you know I like it fast!" Star expertly drifted on the first turn. Marco was too late and fell off the track into the dark void of space.

He sighed loudly, "It's too tight, Star." Mentally, he added, "_Of a turn_."

"I'm gonna finish first!" Star mashed her controls as her car flew through the air, executing a perfect bonus trick. The duo spent the next several laps grunting and yelling in both joy and frustration as each lap caused moments of victory and defeat. On the last lap, Marco found himself right behind Star. _Maybe I have a chance!_ He threw all caution to the wind and toggled the joystick forward with all his strength.

"Marco?!" Star gasped as he passed her.

"I'm gonna..." he felt sweat bead on his forehead—he had no idea how, but he caught up to Star and it was neck and neck. _Just a little more…_ "Almost…" he whined. _Almost!_

Then it happened, his car careened out of control as Star hit him with a boulder. "AH YEAH!" she screamed in triumph.

Meanwhile, Marco growled in frustration. She always won! _I'll get her one day_, he vowed. Star continued to dance in his face. "We probably should get some sleep," he shut off the gaming system. "I hope we didn't keep Tom up, we were kinda loud."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Star said as she settled into her sleeping bag. "He's a heavy sleeper."

* * *

The next morning, Marco emerged from his tent, feeling excited for whatever adventure the day would bring. Despite being in the depths of Mewni's version of hell, the sky was bright, shrill birds chirped, and the air felt clean in the lungs. All good signs. After another stretch, the prince noticed Tom sitting by the remnants of the fire with dark bags under his eyes, sadly poking at some of the ash.

"It sounds like you and Star had a lot of fun last night," Tom muttered bitterly.

_What's gotten into him?_ Marco wondered for a bit, then he apologized, "Sorry about that. Star can get a little competitive. She likes it fast and—" He stopped when Tom glared at him. It wasn't an angry glare. In fact, it looked like he was thoroughly disturbed by something. _Perhaps Tom had a nightmare or maybe a soul got loose again. _"Anyways, as I was saying," Marco went on, "Star likes to let the world know when she—"

"Marco, just…stop talking," Tom's face grew pale as he looked away.

"I don't get what's up with you, Tom. It was hard—"

The demon prince held up a fiery hand, "I'm gonna stop you right there." Huffing, he continued to sulk in a corner of the camp and muttered curses when Star crawled out of the tent. _What's up with him_? Marco's gaze followed him. _It was just a racing game._

* * *

_Who knew hunting hellhounds on horseback could be so boring? _Star groaned as her legs cramped. Four hours in the saddle of a galloping warnicorn chaffed even the strong thighs of a Mewman warrior. Being with Sir Runs-A-Lot was great and all, but maybe she should be doing something else. Slaying hellhounds were what they were _supposed_ to be doing. Especially since this was the second day of the world's most awkward camping trip with her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. The latest incident between the trio involved Tom freaking out every time the couple even glanced at each other. What was up with that? _He better get over himself_, Star gripped the reins tighter. That stunt he pulled yesterday wasn't cool, and, if he did it again, she was gonna shove a sword up his demon butt!

"_Hey, Star I think we should stop soon,_" Marco interrupted her dark thoughts suddenly. "_Gotta visit the little prince's bush_."

Seeing her boyfriend's cute tush squirm in his saddle, made her burst out laughing, "_I gotcha_." She goaded her gelding forward to catch up with Tom. _Boy, he's beating his deadhorse_, Star also giggled at her pun, although there was truth in her words. The supernatural horse seemed to be straining. It almost seemed like he was running from her and Marco. _Figures_.

"Hey, Thomas!" She called loudly to him. Carrying a conversation while in full gallop was difficult between the wind and the hoofbeats. "We should probably stop soon."

The demon prince kept his eyes locked ahead, saying nothing. _Is anyone home in there?_ Concern—an odd emotion to feel over an ex—began to set in when he still didn't answer or give a snide comment. Star sped up her mount and stopped him in front of Tom, whose horse reared in surprise. "I said let's stop for a while, Thomas," she crossed her arms, glaring coldly.

"Oh…uh sorry," Tom shook his head. "I was deep in thought."

_Deep in thought? _That was new—Tom wasn't the thinking type like Marco. He just did whatever he felt like, which was cool only about ten percent of the time. Dating someone with a short fuse and the impulse control of a cannon was not ideal. Being the wild one was _her_ job in a relationship. Seeing the sad look in his eyes thawed her heart a little. The trip had to be hard on her ex. She could scarcely keep her emotions in check every time Marco and Jackie were together. _I should be more patient_, she thought.

"I don't get _why_ we need to stop though," Tom suddenly continued with a jeer. "I get Marco, as a human, doesn't have the stamina _we_ have, but we still haven't found the hellhounds."

_Okay, springtime is over, and winter is coming_, she gritted her teeth. She was about to hurl some sort of insult at Tom, when Marco trotted to her side, "This isn't about just me, Tom. The horses look beat."

He was right, all of their steeds were covered in foamy sweat, and their heads drooped. Even Sir Runs-A-Lot, who lived up to his name perfectly, looked like he needed a good nap and oats.

Tom clicked his tongue, "Fine, we'll rest at the next clearing—which shouldn't be too far up ahead."

The three slid off their mounts and led them to the next break in the red forest. As the trees thinned, they spied Cerberus whining ahead. At first, Star was concerned that her favorite demon dog was hurt, but her mouth hung open in awe. She saw why when they exited the trees. They had reached a huge lake, probably about a mile in all directions. The tranquil waves lapped at a beach of smooth black pebbles, as gulls cried overhead while hunting for fish and crustaceans. Even the sky overhead seemed more hospitable. It was orangy-red like a typical Underworld sky, but with a warm gray swirled in the mix. Little puffy clouds slowly sailed in the sky like ships.

"It's a freshwater lake," Tom commented. "You can tell by the gulls—they don't hang out around lakes of lava or souls."

"Finally, a place that looks kinda pretty down here," Marco remarked, as he leaned over to catch his breath.

Tom cracked his knuckles, fiddling in his saddlebag until he produced a beach towel and three-eyed sunglasses. He walked past the surprised pair, unfurled the towel just above the tideline, and settled down. When neither Star nor Marco said anything, the demon prince shot them a puzzled look, "What?"

"Wow, Tom. It's not like we have some evil hellhounds to hunt or something…" Marco muttered.

Tom was still rather unfazed, as he reached for his canteen, and he shrugged, "Come, guys, take a load off. When's the last time we've hung out on a beach?"

Both Star and Marco scowled, neither wanting to relive that infamous day. "What?" Tom questioned as they stood silent, folding their arms and cocking their eyebrows at the same time. He grumbled, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" The pair said in unison.

"That!" He pointed. "That thing you do where you mirror each other."

"Oooh, our _thing!_" Star and Marco realized together.

Tom's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open, "Uh, how long have you been able to do that?"

"Since the Blood Moon Ball," they replied together before giggling. "_We sound so stupid_," they even echoed each other through the bond.

Tom said nothing and turned away.

"Anyways," Marco spoke up after a few moments of laughter. "I still gotta go so…." Secretly, he added to Star, "_Can I trust you to stay here with Tom and not have the two of you kill each other__?_"

She kissed his cheek, coyly adding, "_You can take me with you_."

Marco opened his mouth, but his cheeks went red. "U-uh… I will be right back you two." He disappeared into the forest, leaving Star alone with her ex.

_I bet Thomas is gonna try to talk to me, I know it_, she groaned in dread as she sat down on the pebbly ground. She reveled in how cool and smooth the stones were, alleviating her sore leg muscles from sitting in a saddle so long.

"Hey, Star?"

_Ugh, I knew it_, she groaned as Tom asked, "I have a question…so uh how long have you been able to do that scary Butterfly thing?"

She grinned to herself, the fear in his eyes when she showed up on the battlefield ready to vaporize him made her giddy. "Since I fought Toffee," she answered, trying to suppress her joy. And she was ready to don it again if demon-boy ever decided to hurt Marco again—he was lucky she didn't do it right now and hide the evidence before her boyfriend came back.

"That's…cool," Tom replied, shifting his sunglasses off his face. "I'm guessing your mother helped you master that."

"Actually, it was Marco who was the most helpful when I used to sleep portal," she said rather casually, playing with the rocks at her toes.

"Marco?"

She could hear him move uncomfortably in his seat. For a second, she considered dropping the conversation and enjoying the scenery. Just for a second, until she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to get back at him. _Oh, let's go for it._ "Yes, Marco," she said quickly. "I used to lose control of my Butterfly form and sleep portal places, but _he _was there to help me."

Tom frowned, "You never told me about that."

_There's more_, she darkly laughed, "You wanna know _how_ Marco helped? He used to sit in my room and watch me sleep—" Tom froze, as she continued, "—He even had to chain me to the bed a few times."

"He did WHAT?!" Tom roared as flames formed around his hands. "Star, we were _dating_, why didn't you have _me _help you?"

She flinched at the pain in his voice, maybe she went a little too far. But why would she listen to the rational side of her at this moment? "Because Marco is my squire and my most trusted advisor! Why would I want _you_ there?"

"Because I am your boyfriend!" The flames grew brighter around his hands.

"_Was!_" She shot back at his anguished cry. "Why should it matter now?"

"You hid a major secret from me! What if Marco did that to you and had _Kelly _watch him sleep?"

She shifted her eyes away from Tom for a brief second before locking with his. His words cut her; how dare he accuse Marco of being disloyal! _You weren't that great of a partner either, buddy! _She would have lashed out with magic if her boyfriend hadn't come back. Tom and Star backed off, and Marco scratched his head, "_Did I miss something__?_"

He sent a questioning look at Star, searching her thoughts and memories, but she shut him away. Marco recoiled in hurt, sticking his hands in his pockets. "So…uh, who wants to go fishing? We kinda need to if we're gonna eat…guys?"

Star watched him turn to Sol's saddlebags and whip out an inflatable raft and three fishing poles. "Okay, you two, this isn't an option anymore," Marco tossed some lifejackets at them. "We are going fishing, or we aren't eating!"

With a long sigh, the princess threw on her pink lifejacket and grabbed a pole. Marco floated the raft into the lake's murky water, and, of course, it _had_ to be the smallest raft in the universe. Just at the time she wanted to be the furthest away from Tom. The sulking trio floated in the middle of the lake in a raft so small that their knees touched. Marco sat in between princess and demon prince with his rod next to him and the line already cast into the water. Star sat to his left, and Tom opposite of her staring off into the fog on the distant shore.

No one said anything for a long uncomfortable hour—each starting at each other or at the bait bobbing up and down in the water. "Alright," Marco breathed, "Someone better tell me what's going on. I've never seen you two act this hostile to each other."

Tom sat up in the boat, "You _really _want to know what's going on, Diaz…"

"Don't start _Thomas_!" Star yelled at him.

"What do you mean 'don't start?'" Tom leaned forward, rocking the raft slightly. "How would you feel if you were in _my_ shoes!? Finding out that the person you loved held a major secret from you!"

"What secret?" Marco's eyes darted from Star to Tom. "Oh no…you told him about the chains, didn't you, Star?"

She ignored the comment, continuing to yell, "Don't you _dare_ make this about you! You didn't support my princess duties! Remember how you were more concerned with finding a place to _make out_ than helping me find the missing monsters at the Monster Bash?"

"Well, maybe if you actually paid some attention to me, for a change, I wouldn't have been so clingy!" Tom growled. "We went _weeks_ without dating. _Weeks_. Remember how you practically ignored me from the Soulrise until that party? _I do,_ and it hurt that you didn't want to be around me!" He shifted his gaze to Marco for a second, his eyes full of rage. _Don't you dare_, she gripped her wand.

"Turns out you _clearly_ had the time after all," Tom crossed his arms. "I was right when I said that you always _magically_ had time for Marco!"

At the mention of his name, Marco opened his mouth the speak, but was hushed by the other prince, "Don't start Diaz! You stole my girlfriend from me—I haven't forgotten that!"

"We were on break, Tom!" Star poked his chest. "And it was _my_ decision to make! You told me to make a choice, and I did! You let me go!"

"That was because I thought you'd choose _me_ for once. You've always chosen _him_ over me. I saw that play out dozens of times, starting with that stupid Blood Moon Ball. You could have just told me that your feelings changed. Maybe I would have backed out of the picture."

"That's a lie, Tom," she shoved him. "You never left me alone back when I was on Earth! And now, you've found some way back in my life. Even though I never wanted to see you again after what you did to Marco! Why are you even here?"

"Do you wanna know why?" Tom grabbed her by the shoulders. Marco shifted forward to intercept but was held at bay by demon magic. "Because Star, I _love_ you!" Tom confessed. "I _still_ do."

Silence hung in the air as he let Star go and she scrambled away.

The demon sighed, releasing the anger and tension from his body, "I never got over you, okay? Not at Song Day and not here. I was thrilled that you wanted to go out again, but I know the truth. You _never_ felt the same—Marco was always meant to be your prince, your soulmate. That's why that stupid moon didn't choose us."

Star turned her eyes to Marco, who was too shocked to speak. _Well, this is the most awkward and painful fishing trip ever,_ Star sighed. She should roast Tom for admitting that he loved her in front of Marco, but this needed to happen. They all knew it. Just like her talk with Marco in the temple—she had been running from this conversation. The hurt in Tom's eyes made her blood freeze. _What did I do to him?_ She should have been honest the entire time—that her heart had been with Marco. _Why did I let this happen?_ She had been a horrible girlfriend to Tom. Using him as a mere rebound to get over Marco was completely unfair.

Gently, Star placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in his wounded, sorrowful eyes. "Tom…" she breathed. "You're right. I dated you because I was lonely and hurt after Marco left. That's a crappy excuse, but it's true. And you're also right that I never felt for you the same as I do for Marco."

Tom looked at her and sighed bitterly. _He's getting it_, she saw the resignation in his eyes. "But know this, Tom," she continued. "I will always like you as a friend, and I value the time we had together. We had a lot of fun, y'know."

"Yeah, we did... You're pretty cool—as an f-friend." Tom also shot Marco a thumb's up, "I'm not encroaching here, I promise."

Marco replied with a shaky one of his own, "You guys needed that. I hated seeing you act so pissy to each other."

The three laughed as the tension rolled away like fog evaporating in the warmth of the sun. "Hey Tom," Star spoke up after a while. "I'm sorry for everything. I truly am."

"Me too," Tom scratched his head. "I'm also sorry for trying to kill Marco twice. You know, I'm still not _okay _with this yet, but I'll get over myself."

_I can't believe I'm going to do this_, Star leaned over and gave Tom a huge hug. He froze and blinked for a second, probably making sure that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. After a moment, she could feel him tightening his arms around her shoulders. When they broke apart, Marco leaned back against the side of the raft. "See? Fishing fixes everything."

* * *

"WOOHOO!" Star waved her arms in triumph as her car rushed past the finish line in Rainbow Rampage.

Marco groaned into his pillow, "Why do you always keep winning?"

"Easy, don't over think the curves," she set her controller on the console.

Marco did the same and blew out the lantern. As they settled into their sleeping bags, he spoke, "Star, I'm proud of you."

"Why?" she rolled over to face him. "We ruined your fishing trip, and Tom literally confessed that he still loved me in front of you."

"So?" he replied, reaching over to hold her through the sleeping bag. "You stopped running from your issues. Plus, I'm not too worried about what Tom said. I _know_ your thoughts after all."

She blushed as Marco leaned in for a kiss. _I guess I am done running,_ she realized. Now, she could finally have a good friendship with Tom—which was better for both of them. She blushed further when Marco shifted out of his bag on top of her. _Oh? Well, he can read my thoughts, so…_ She raised an eyebrow teasingly, "I'm guessing Mr. Bold is back."

"I can be your Wild Man for a few moments," he teased her with a kiss to the forehead. "Besides, you're so much more enjoyable when you aren't secretly pissed at Tom."

"It wasn't a secret, Marco," she traced shapes on his chest. They laughed gently, before enjoying each other's company now that the storm cloud that hung over them had passed.

* * *

_Why does this keep happening to me?_ Tom drowsily stumbled out of his tent, rubbing his bleary eyes in the light of the rising sun. Another exhausting, sleepless night had passed, starring Tom and the weird noises from the tent next door. Star and Marco _really_ enjoy sharing their tent. A bit _too much._ Tom shuddered, and not from the humid air laden with fresh dew. He wanted to say that had _no_ idea what Marco was doing to his ex-girlfriend, but he knew. The prince was a teenaged guy, after all. _I don't think I could have ever done that…_He slapped a hand over his eyes—the images were coming back! _Think happy thoughts_, he chanted to himself as he only they could be less noisy, then he could sleep and not lay awake with disturbing thoughts_. _

Tom bit his lip, walking towards the fire pit in the camp site's center, and tossed a few fireballs into it to reignite the fire. Snapping his fingers, he conjured up some coffee and took a few sips. He couldn't help but think of all of the moments like that we would _never _get to share with Star. The confession still rung in his ears. In hindsight, Tom must have looked like an angsty teen from one of those telenovelas Marco had shown him, but he meant it. He loved Star, and that was a problem. It was time to let it go—for real this time. _But I've never loved anyone else_, he grew depressed at the realization. Could he ever open his heart to anyone again?

"Woke up early, huh?"

Tom turned around, seeing Marco covering himself with a thin sheet over his hoodie.

"Yeah," the demon replied, passing his cup to him. "Need a buzz for the road?"

"Hard pass."

Tom sighed, putting his coffee down, looking into the flames before him. What does he even say to his former friend? He was surprised that Marco didn't slap him or something for confessing to _his_ girlfriend. That's what Tom would have done. Certainly, the boy had the right to. "Look, Marco. I'm not sorry about what I said yesterday," Tom said bluntly. "But I hope you aren't mad."

The other prince rubbed his chin and admitted, "I'm not mad about that at all."

"Why not?"

"Because you needed that. Just like how Star and I needed to talk in that temple. There is a _lot _of needless baggage between all of us, and it feels really nice that we are making steps towards kicking it away. You know, I was serious after the end of our fight, man. I miss us being friends."

Tom felt a pang of hurt spread across his body. _I missed our friendship more than you ever know, dude_. If the demon were honest, it sucked not having a buddy to sing Love Sentence song with. "Well, I don't hate you _nearly _as much if that counts," he laughed and punched the boy's arm.

Marco snickered too, punching Tom's arm in response. "Just promise me one thing—that we can continue being civil on our quest. After all, you're my best princenemy."

"Sure thing, my most favorite princenemy." Tom winked at him. "But if I may," he shot a fireball harshly into the fire—watching it roar for a brief second before dying down. "I'm trying to get over Star, which is hard in and of itself. I _swear_, if the two of you get _busy _one more night while I'm around, I'll be up for round three."

Marco backed away in confusion, ready to drop into a fighting stance, but Tom flashed him a playful smile, "I'm kidding, Marco. Well…I still mean it, sorta. You and Star are kinda loud. I get you want to enjoy each other, but—" He stopped as Marco made a weird face.

"Oh… _Oh_!" He turned pink and shook his head. "Tom, it isn't like that…Oh, so _that's _why you were so down the other morning. But no, Star and I were just playing Racing Rage VIII at night."

Tom's third eye twitched. _Really?!_ "Lemme guess, Rainbow Rampage?"

"I see you know me well, Lucitor," Marco chuckled. "But yeah. I was _trying_ to tell you that the other day. You can always join."

_Oooh! _Tom could just slap himself, "So, you and Star weren't getting freaky?"

"Yeah, only a game. We _just _started dating, and we're only fifteen."

Tom raised his finger to say something, but the yawning figure of Star slowly walking out of Marco's tent distracted him. Her hair was all messy, and she had a very flushed yet content expression on her face. "Good morning, Wild Man, last night was fuuuun," she purred at a very mortified Marco as she walked away.

"Wild Man?"Tom raised an eyebrow in intrigue at Marco, and he folded his arms. "So, Marco, what's this about being _only_ fifteen and _only_ started dating? _Only_ video games…?"

The prince only blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

After packing everything up, the royal trio kept riding, following Cerberus's massive pawprints in the ash. During the travels, Star and Marco made faces and giggled at each other while Tom trailed them on his trusty deadhorse. Their happiness was cute in a deeply disgusting way that left a weird taste in the demon's mouth. _I need to get over it and let them be happy_, he sighed. However, every thought always ended up linked to Star and Marco. It was amazing that the couple made Tom simultaneously smile and want to kill something. He spurred his deadhorse to catch up. They seemed glad to have him in their world.

"Sooo…" Star began, "Did Cebbie find the doggies yet?"

"Yeah, Tom," Marco chimed in. "We should have had a lead by now. I hope the lack of news isn't anything bad. Where are the villagers in the forest?"

Tom blinked at the comment, _I wasn't even thinking about my people before_.Upon realizing this, guilt gripped his demon souls as memories of the joust resurfaced under layers of repression and rage. The peasants were right. Tom had never cared about their well-being. What kind of royal _was_ he? _Maybe everything is fine, and the hellhounds haven't reached a village yet_, he clung to the fragile sense of optimism until a loud scream echoed in the forest.

All three mounts stopped in place, pinning their ears slick against their necks. _Oh no_, the royals shared a concerned glance. Cautiously, they proceeded until the trees parted and revealed an appalling sight. Before them, a town was in complete shambles, covered by ash and debris. Scorched buildings were ripped in half and embedded in great puncture marks. _Teeth marks_, Tom shivered. In the wake of the destruction, families huddled together with eyes wide in shock. They spoke in hushed tones.

Marco shook his head, "We were too late."

Tom felt the urge to pound the town wall until it turned to dust. This was _his _fault. A prince was a protector of his people, and the demon was too busy moping and arguing with his ex-girlfriend to do his freakin' job. _I need to act like I'm Prince of the Underworld_, he climbed off his deadhorse. A demon child flocked to him with tears shining in her three green eyes. "Prince Thomas?" She hiccupped. "Are you here to help us?"

Compassion filled his heart, and the royal gave the small girl a hug, "Of course I am." To the gathering crowd, he said, "Citizens, fear not. I know things look pretty bad right now, but I'm here to help with the Princess of Mewni and her new prince."

At first, the townspeople seemed hesitant to trust the Lucitor, but they slowly emerged. Marco organized the remaining supplies and helped Tom heal the wounded while Star used magic to put buildings together. They spent most of the day with the town, and Tom felt good about his position for once. _I can do a lot of good if I put my actions where my mouth is_, he mused, watching a child return to his mother. Meanwhile, Marco finished his last inventory of supplies and formalizing a report to send to the Queen of Mewni. A couple of young teens approached with wooden swords, begging the young prince for an autograph. They recognized Marco from the joust. Watching how the boy interacted with them made Tom realize that his princenemy had the right mix of compassion and pragmatism to be the perfect partner for Star.

_Focus on the task first,_ Tom shook his head. "Everyone," he addressed the survivors. "We've helped get you back on your feet, but we need to finish off those hellhounds before you're safe. Which way did they head?" Determination emboldened his words, and he was ready to put the hurting on those stupid mutts.

A group of children pointed to a gaping hole in the western wall, under which were a few crushed corpses. Tom balled his hands into fists. He called to Star and Marco, "C'mon, guys, we got enemies to smash."

"Finally, what I came along for," Star was already back on Sir Runs-A-Lot. "Can't wait to take down those hellhounds with you, Tom." Her genuine smile was a welcome sight after everything that had happened. _She called me "Tom" again._

"Ready, Marco?" Tom watched the other prince prepare Sol for the ride. "I know you can hold your own, but these guys are very dangerous."

Marco flashed a confident smile, "Can't possibly be more dangerous than a demon who just broke up with his ex-girlfriend." The two laughed. A brotherly bond was beginning to form again, and it made Tom remember something. _Hopefully, this will get us back on track as friends._ The demon dug around in his saddlebag and pulled out Marco's rapier. He handed it to the boy, whose eyes sparkled with awe.

"No way!" Marco unsheathed the sword for a few practice swings before sheathing it again at his side. "How did it even fit in that little bag? Why'd you even bring it?"

_Because I miss my sparring partner._ That was what Tom wanted to say, but he kept the mushy words to himself, saying instead, "Because a good swordmaster is never without his sword. You'll need it on those hellhounds. You can only kill them with a stab to the heart."

A short distance away, Tom spied Star staring at her boyfriend dreamily. It brought the demon back to the days she made those eyes at him, but the memories were not too painful. They stung a bit, yet Tom was okay with the wistful sting. _It's time I let her go._ She deserved to be with the prince she truly loved. Marco. Did you hear what I said, Starship?" Tom called to her. He did not realize he had used his old nickname until Star raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, if that was weird…"

Star smiled, "I've missed that actually. And yeah, stab 'em in the heart. Let's go; we're burning daylight!"

The three friends rode until the last of the light was sapped out of the sky. Soon, only the light of the stars lit the path, along with the flames emitted from Tom's horse and Star's glowing wand. Silence hung in the air, but a screech reverberated in the forest. The warnicorns froze and neighed in fear. Seeing that this was as far as they would go, the teens got off and prepared for the brawl lurking in the shadow. Star and Marco stood back-to-back with wand and rapier drawn. "Guess we found them," he squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"It's go time," she answered in a low voice.

Tom saw them share a moment in silence, agreeing to a private matter without words. Their eyes communicated flashed of several emotions: love, worry, confidence, and something the prince couldn't catch. Afterward, Star and Marco unleashed their magic, and the forest was bathed in the white light of their cheekmarks. Hearts and crescents. _It's like their souls are bonded_, Tom marveled. He strangely thought back to the Blood Moon Ball when they danced. _Like they're one soul in two bodies. _

A wail-like howl shattered Tom's thoughts, and he charged his fiery fists in anticipation. "They're coming," he warned.

The cries grew louder and louder as more of the horrible beasts joined in, seeming to gloat in victory over the fate of the village they razed. _And over eating us_, Tom gulped as the foliage around them rustled. They came out one-by-one, parting the thick thorns and bracken with their black bodies. The hounds were the size of bears—much larger than the pony-sized hounds Tom's father raised for hunting. Dark fur blending into the night and the shadows, a contrast to the gleaming skeleton heads in the starlight. Red fire blazed in empty sockets, highlighting two scimitar-like fangs that hung from the corner of their mouths. Tom, Marco, and Star formed a tight defensive triangle as their clearing became crowded with sixty of the horrid beasts. Suddenly, on a silent signal, the beasts launched forward to attack.

Immediately, Tom shot a wave of fire to knock them back to buy the royals a bit of time. He sent a fireball to light the closest one on fire and stabbed the beast in the heart. It disappeared in a puff of hissing smoke. _One down…fifty-nine to go_, he freed his sword from the ground. The demon sensed another hellhound rushing towards him. With no time to summon magic, Tom whirled on his feet and thrust his sword in its chest. _Two down_, he smirked.

Marco dashed past Tom and landed a blue aerial kick on a hellhound. Once the beast was grounded, he used a red fist to punch the beast through the chest where a heart should be. Tom raised his eyebrows and whistled, _Remind me to never piss off Diaz_. On the other side of the clearing, blasting multiple animals with powerful wand magic. When one of the miserable curs tried to sneak up behind her Star whirled with a dagger and impaled it in the heart. _That's my Starship_, Tom cheered. It was good seeing that fight back the eyes of the warrior princess.

"Hey, Star," the demon shouted. "Wanna spice things up a bit?" He knew going down memory lane was a bit of a risk, but why not? Star grinned wickedly, despite the questioning look from Marco.

She jumped into the air and shouted, "Narwhal Blast!" A storm of the watery creatures flew the wand, which Tom set on fire. They turned them into flaming meteors of horns and blubber, crashing into the hellhounds below. The exes exchanged a high-five.

"Ah yeah! The dream team is back!" Star hollered in triumph.

This was the most fun they had had with each other in months. I fact, this was better than the last half of their relationship. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Star," Tom beamed.

"That it is, Tom," Star said before charging at another hellhound near Marco.

After subduing a few hounds, Tom had the opportunity to observe Marco and Star fight. While his trick with the princess was neat, she worked on another level with her partner. They chained magical and physical attacks perfectly, never missing a beat. Her offensive explosive spells were complimented with Marco's close-range defense. It was like dancing.

But even Star and Marco's dance could not fend off the toll of battle. Time passed, and fatigue set in all three of them as wounds pockmarked their bodies. Even though thirty hellhounds lay dead, there were still plenty more left. They flowed in like a flood. "Tom!" Marco limped to his side. "We can't keep this up!"

The demon could see the tiredness in his friend's face, and he felt it too. Tom gritted his teeth as a bite wound stung. "How's Starship doing?"

"I'm still fine!" She shouted at them. "But, yeah, I'm getting tired too."

All of a sudden, a loud howl shook the forest, causing the other hellhounds to cease fighting and bow low. "Uh-oh…" Tom gulped, and Star and Marco held each other's hand for comfort.

"What does that mean?" Marco asked while panting.

"The Alpha is coming," Tom muttered in a hoarse whisper.

The ground shook as the great beast padded closer, causing trees to fall in its wake. In a few moments, the Alpha had arrived. Easily, fifty feet tall, it towered over the trees with its flaming red skull blazing in the night. Scars crisscrossed its body, bragging of untold victories. Tom didn't have the heart to tell Star and Marco the significance of this moment. No one has ever seen an Alpha and lived to tell about it. And they were about to see why. The giant hellhound opened its large mouth and breathed an endless stream of blue fire.

"AAAAHHH!" Tom screamed demonically and cast a red dome around them.

They huddled together under the shield as the inferno blazed around them. Eventually, Tom's energy began to give out with exhausting setting in. Star stepped in to support him, but even her body weakened. She was too tired to use her more powerful Butterfly form. At last, Marco tried to help as best he could. _We can't hold on like this_, Tom resigned himself to fate. "Guys," he took both of their free hands. "We've had an awesome time together…thanks for putting up with me."

Star threw an arm around him, "I will always care about you, Tom. Know that."

Marco weakly turned to her with a sappy gaze that almost seemed like they were talking to each other. "I love you guys," he said solemnly out loud. The shield frayed at the edges and let in the heat from outside.

However, a familiar bark distracted the Alpha and disrupted its fury. It was Cerberus! With the warnicorns too! "Canis ex Machina," Marco mumbled as passed out in Star's arms.

The horses chased the smaller hellhounds away, and Cerberus went for the Alpha. She crashed into the beast, skidding its body in the leaf litter and dust. True to her title as Guardian of the Lucitor family, her three heads consumed the thousands of souls that made up the Alpha's body. The fight was finally over.

Tom rose to survey the damage. Piles of hellhounds vapored into lingering wisps that drifted like fog into the night sky. Fallen trees scattered on the ground and disturbed dust clogged the breeze. _We did it!_ Tom threw his hands in the air to celebrate. "Marco!" He shook his friend. "Get up! We're still breathing!"

Marco's brown eyes blinked open, and he seemingly sprang to life. "We're alive!" He kissed the ground.

Star laughed, "What about me, silly?"

He tackled her to the ground, and they started rolling around, tangled in each other's arms. The kissing and moaning noises told Tom all he needed to know. _C'mon you guys_, he turned away. _Gross_. Then again, they almost died, so the demon understood. He gave them space for a few minutes before cutting them off with by clearing his throat loudly.

"Don't do _that_ in my presence again," his eyes twitched. Star and Marco parted, laughing at their response and Tom's reaction.

"Sorry, Tom," Marco rubbed the back of his head. "Got a little carried away."

The two lovebirds playfully glanced at each other and blushed, making Tom smile. _They're a good team_, he admitted. He pulled them into a hug. "I can't thank you enough. True, I was a jerk earlier, but we pulled through."

"Yeah," Star punched his arm. "It was fun using the flaming Narwhal Blast."

"And Marco," Tom patted his arm. "You were super impressive today. I was wrong—you'll be an excellent prince for Star and Mewni."

Marco's face lit up, "You're a good prince, yourself Tom."

"So, how does nine o'clock tomorrow morning work for you?"

"For what?"

"I'm your sponsor, dude," the demon laughed. "You better not slack on me."

"Really?!" Marco squealed.

Tom nodded, "Absolutely. I will be honored to vouch for you at the Prince's Ball." The two boys shared another epic bro-hug. "And you, Starship," he hugged her too. "Thanks for being my friend."

Star grinned, "Just don't burn _my _Marco again, and we are fine."

"So how about some corn shakes? On me, of course, since you helped save my kingdom." Cerberus whined, to which Tom replied, "Even one for you too, girl. Oh, and the warnicorn's too."

With that, they sliced a portal and led their magical pets to the nearest cornshake café, strengthening their budding friendships with sugar, dairy, and bragging about the hunt. Tom may have lost the opportunity to date Star, but having his two friends more than made up for it.

* * *

**Review Round-up**

**Star's Keyblade4114- That's how you should feel. Marco is trying to make amends and Tom is being pissy about it. As much as it sucks to read him like this, it kinda fits his character (at least as of "Stump Day"). He's a spoiled, arrogant prince who does not care about his people. Luckily, this changes.**

**Bedrock Armor- _Dance _is finally over (until REDUX season gets to it), but there is still more of the story in this AU coming soon. And, the story does follow better all at once! Thanks for taking the time to read it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Who's ready for whacky family shenanigans? Also, this is officially the last chapter of anything I've written to be published before the end of the show. It's sad...but enjoy this chapter in the last hours.**

* * *

Star groaned as her mother whipped out a ruler to measure the space between a plate and the fork to the left of it. "They're a sixteenth of an inch off, Star," Moon eyeballed the teeny-tiny hash mark on the measuring stick. "That's completely unacceptable! Fix them."

_Who is even going to notice?_ Star dramatically rolled her eyes. They had been at this pointless task for the past _three hours!_ If it were not for the pleasant breeze rolling off the infamous Hill of Flags, the princess would have exploded like a demon. Already, Star made a mental note to get rid of formal dinners when she became Queen. Should a guest make a big deal over freakin' forks, they would be sent to the dungeon and never invited again. Or executed—whichever was more convenient. However, a good princess knew to choose her battle wisely, and Star decided to hold her tongue and obediently follow orders. No need to ruffle her mother's petticoat any more than needed. _But I so hate this!_ If the utensils weren't satisfactory this time, then she was going to _Levitato_ every fork in the dimension into a black hole.

"Everything must be _perfect_," Moon reminded.

"I don't get why," the princess replied with an edge of frustration in her voice. "The family has met Marco before."

In fact, they had met twice: during the annual family dinner and Stump Day. In hindsight, Star should have brought Tom to the holiday party since he was her choice and boyfriend, but bringing Marco felt right. _He's my home_, she sighed lovingly. Her daydream ended abruptly when Moon clapped her hands to refocus Star. Why was her mother so uptight about a simple dinner? Usually, the worst part about family gatherings was the bickering between the Butterflys and the Johansens. Marco already knew about that. Star turned to ask but noticed a strange emotion swirling in her mother's ice-blue eyes. _Was it dread?_ The famed Undaunted Queen never showed fear.

Moon sighed and set the evil ruler on the table before placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "My dear Star," the queen said. "Things are different this time. The family met Marco as your friend—not as your choice for your prince and future husband."

Star's cheeks turned red at the last part—_future husband_. She liked the sound of that. She _really_ liked the sound of that… "_The sound of what?_" Marco asked through the bond.

"Star? Are you paying attention?" A rough snap of Moon's fingers returned Star to reality. "My family is very traditional in these matters. If we can get these little details ironed out now, maybe things will go smoothly."

_You're hiding something_, Star narrowed her eyes. She could practically taste it like the sour corned cream.

"Your Majesty," Manfred entered the decorated courtyard and bowed. "The Butterfly royal family has arrived."

"Early as usual," Moon muttered sharply under her breath. Quickly, she regained composure and patted the decorative curls in her hair. "Well, they're here now, Star. Oh, brush your hair—there are a few strands out of place."

_Gee thanks, Mom_, Star grumbled, summoning a brush with her wand. She stomped to a remote corner of the courtyard to get some privacy as she groomed her golden mane and straightened her crown. It felt strange wearing it in place of her usual devil horn band. "_I bet you look beautiful in your princess dress_," Marco weighed in.

She smiled softly, "_You better hurry up, or Dad will eat your food_."

"_Not my fault Tom wanted to teach me extra fencing moves_," he replied. "_I'll be a little late because I need to freshen up. Kinda sweaty_."

"_It just means you smell better_."

"_Only to you_," Marco rolled his eyes. "_I'll be down after I shower and—I saw that thought, Star._"

She began to burst out laughing, which unfortunately attracted Moon like a shark to blood. "What's so funny, Star?" She snapped. "Stop fooling around and greet your relatives."

A trumpet flourish from the royal buglers announced the arrival of the family to the courtyard and the official start of the annual Butterfly-Johansen dinner. Knights escorted the royals to the long table and pulled out their seats so they could sit down. _It's show time_, Star channeled her "prim and proper" voice and greeted each aunt, uncle, and cousin with a dainty curtsy.

"Hello, Star," her great Aunt Etheria grew a smile on her wrinkled face, causing her saggy star cheekmarks to tighten. "I'm delighted to hear that you are keeping the Prince's Ball. I heard from your mother that there were doubts."

Star dipped her head politely, "It is a great honor. I hope my choice will delight the family."

Etheria was about to speak when a loud ram's horn sounded at the courtyard gate. _Finally!_ Star beamed as her father's family rushed through, hooting and hollering like spectators at a sporting match. Unlike the Butterflys, they bombarded Star with a barrage of hugs and warm greetings instead of acting like aloof statues.

"Congratulations!" Her Uncle Grunt briskly shook her hand. "I can't wait to see the lad. Rock told us about him, and we are all excited!"

"Yes, we're excited too," Etheria turned up her nose at the Johansen. "Finally, a_ proper_ prince in the family."

"What are you saying about my brother, windbag?" Snorted Uncle Grunt.

Moon dove between them, "Let's put this manner aside and enjoy the hors d'oeurve, shall we."

With a huff, both parties separated and stalked to different sides of the table. Finger foods and cups of weak wine kept the warring clans occupied for several peaceful minutes until Aunt Etheria brought chaos with one comment, "Prince Lucitor is going to restore some dignity to the line."

Star nearly choked on her drink. _Oh corn, I forgot to tell them that I broke up with Tom!_

"Most definitely, Etheria," Aunt Felicity agreed, swirling the alcohol in her goblet. "The Lucitors are a such a noble, well-heeled family. It's about time we married into them directly. Queen Rhina came close, but not close enough, sadly."

The Butterflys went on and on about all of the perks of a Butterfly-Lucitor marriage. Star sank lower and lower in her chair. She knew about the wealth, money, and land the Lucitors would have pledged in support of the union. King Dave laid out the terms in a long legal document. To her twisted family, the rewards did not stop there.

"What about those magical royal babies?" Aunt Crystalla squealed, causing the aunts to shuffle about in amusement. "They say demon magic is _very_ potent. Imagine that mixed with our bloodline…"

_I'm not a broodmare!_ Star crossed her arms and frowned. Why did royal talk always head _there?_ No way in a million bajillion years would she let Tom father her babies. Ever!

"_Everything alright Star? You seem sad_," Marco called to her. He apologized over and over about the delay.

"_It's not your fault, Marco_," she assured him. "_It's just my family talking about me and Tom getting married and having babies_."

"_Yikes!_" His disgust rippled between them. "_Hang in there. I'm coming._"

Star mentally returned to the dinner, only to find that her family was talking about a honeymoon with Tom in graphic detail. _I don't need to know this about demons!_ She wished she could pick up a butter knife and saw her ears off. Could the Butterflys get any more disgusting? Even the Johansens, who were hunters and warriors used to gore, seemed sickened. _Maybe I should tell them the truth_, the princess mulled over the idea, but it would be awkward to deliver the bombshell revelation while her aunts gushed over Tom's "virile energy." Just thinking about it made Star squirm uncomfortably.

"Gotta start young," another Butterfly aunt chimed in. "I hope you don't delay in getting to the altar, Star."

"Indeed," Etheria agreed. "That's why I'm glad she's thinking about it at fifteen."

Luckily, a blast of the royal horns saved the dinner, and a squad of knights lined up at the gate. _My hero_, Star grinned. "Hear ye, hear ye!" A crier shouted from the threshold. "On behalf of Her Majesty Queen Moon Butterfly, please welcome Princess Star's choice for the Prince's Ball."

The knights drew their swords and held them up high in salute. "All hail, the future Prince of Mewni, Marco Diaz of Earth!"

Star had to bite her lip to keep herself from ogling at him too much. Marco looked handsome in anything: in his hoodies, battle armor, Blood Moon suit, and even in his pajamas. But semi-official prince Marco had to be her favorite. He wore the white prince suit from Song Day with its brass buttons and trim that stood out like a blazing sun on the snowy background. A sky-blue sash—the official color of the Butterfly family—draped across his chest to show his new allegiance to Mewni. Marco even wore a small golden crown, which Star recognized as her father's old prince crown. "_He insisted I wear it_," he commented.

Upon reaching the table, Marco bowed first to Moon—as was expected—then to Star. He kissed her hand, "It is an honor to accompany you on this occasion, my Princess."

_You're doing this on purpose_, Star's entire face turned red as she struggled to remain composed and dignified. Her every instinct screamed to hug and kiss him. "The pleasure is mine, Prince Marco," she simply replied with a warm smile.

After the pleasantries had been exchanged, the Johansens decided to give the new addition to the family a _real_ greeting. The royal clan was known for noisy celebrations, and they did not hold back their support for the new prince. Platters rattled as they banged their fists on the table and whooped and hollered. "Welcome to the family, Marco!" They shouted and clashed their ale mugs together in a sloppy toast.

"Cousin Star made an _excellent _choice!" cheered a Johansen cousin, taking a swig of ale.

"I'm so glad she chose the lad and not that creepy Lucitor!" said another.

"Your daughter has good taste, River!" Uncle Grunt called to River. "Couldn't ask for a better young fella."

The king laughed, "She gets common sense from her mother, of course!"

Star took Marco's hand, and the two exchanged a loving glance. He really was her perfect match. "_You look amazing, by the way_," she gushed over his appearance, which made Marco grin.

"_So do you_," he squeezed her hand. The gesture of affection was noticed by the Johansens, who cooed at the lovers sitting across from them.

"Go on lad," an aunt goaded him. "Kiss the girl!"

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" The Johansens chanted, banging utensils and mugs on the table. Ale sloshed out of the mugs, staining the tablecloth in various shades of brown. Decorum demanded that a princess act dignified in public and refrain from gross displays of affection. _Like I care_, she grabbed a fistful of his jacket and pulled Marco in for a kiss. The family practically screamed.

"Can't wait for the wedding," a Johansen uncle commented after the cheer. "I bet you two will produce the _cutest_ heirs."

Marco blushed, "T-thank you."

_He is so adorable_,Star wouldn't mind having heirs with him. The thought had slipped in her mind every now and then, but this time it seemed _very_ tempting. _I'm just relieved the dinner is going so well_.

Perhaps, the idle thought jinxed the occasion. During the celebration, a dumbfounded silence descended on the Butterfly side of the table until a loud cough from Aunt Etheria shattered the atmosphere of the entire dinner. The Johansens instantly stopped talking, and the Butterflys became emboldened by their matriarch rising to her feet. "If I may, Star," she began harshly. "What happened to Prince Thomas?" _And our prospects_, the glint in the older Butterfly's eyes added wordlessly.

Dread crawled up her spine, but it was time for Star to tell the truth to her crusty relative. "I broke up with Prince Thomas about a couple of months ago," the princess said matter-of-factly.

Aunt Etheria leaned forward, bringing her weathered hands together, "So, I've just heard from my grandniece—the heir to the Butterfly throne—that she broke up with the son of a prominent family to court a common boy?"

_Common boy?! _Star itched for her wand, which she now regretted leaving upstairs.

"Maybe, he isn't one," Aunt Felicity cut in. "Excuse me, Marcus, where are you from?"

Before Star could correct her, Marco reached for her hand, "_I got this, Star. Can't be worse than dealing with Tom_." Then to the aunt, he replied, "I am from Echo Creek, which is a city on Earth. It's a really nice place and has a lot of amazing attractions: like a park, and a burrito place…" As he went on, Star could hear the pang of homesickness in his voice. _Am I doing the right thing?_ She wondered to herself. He had been away for several months, and being a prince meant Marco might never visit his home.

Aunt Felicity cleared her throat, "So, you aren't a royal on Earth?"

"Well, no," Marco shook his head. "We don't have kings and queens where I live, though other countries do."

The Butterflys murmured to themselves for a quick moment. "How _interesting_," Uncle Heartrude narrowed his eyes. "What type of land do you own? Is it acres of anything useful?"

Marco scratched his neck awkwardly, "My family has a nice house. As for the land…uh, my mom tried growing tomatoes once. I think she may have killed them." The bombardment of personal questions continued in rapid succession. Marco kept his answers honest and polite, but Star felt her stomach flip. Each response further soured the Butterflys on her choice, and she knew it would be hard to turn their hearts around.

"Are you educated?" Asked another Butterfly uncle.

"I was an honor student back at my high school. Top of the class too," Marco steadied his voice. "But I came here to train as a squire."

The same uncle shifted in his seat, "A squire, you say? Who is your knight?"

_Crap!_ Star broke out into a cold sweat, as she heard her too-honest boyfriend simply say, "Star. I'm her personal squire."

Someone spat out their corn wine, and the other Butterflys gasped in horror. "That's outrageous and most improper!" An older cousin yelled in indignation.

"A personal squire?" Echoed Uncle Heartrude. "How scandalous. I wonder what _needs_ this peasant has been attending to."

River narrowed his eyes, "What are you insinuating about my daughter?!"

"You allow this _creature_ to sleep down the hall from her, River. Even a _Johansen_ like you is smart enough to know what I'm getting at."

Moon waved her hand to motion for silence. "Let's put this idle gossip aside and enjoy this dinner like civilized royals."

But the Butterflys would not have it. "My dearest niece," Aunt Etheria addressed her. "If I may put aside decorum for a moment, but you really let your daughter have a _personal_ squire. That's not how it works." Before the queen could speak, the Butterfly royal went on, "On top of that, you sent your daughter to a non-magical dimension instead of sending her unruly self to St. Olga's. Look at the result. You let her cavort with a lowborn boy, whom she made her prince over that _real_ one she dated not too long ago. Have I missed anything, Moon?"

"No, Aunt Etheria," the queen mumbled quietly.

"You might be the Queen of Mewni, Moon, but I'm the matriarch of the family. I raised you after my sister died, and I cannot _believe_ you would allow this!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Star saw Marco deflate under her great aunt's bashing. "_Marco, ignore them_," she tried to convince him that the criticism didn't matter, but he remained silent.

"Not to mention, this _boy_ is going to contaminate the bloodline," another Butterfly piped in. "There are no records of what would happen if a Mewman woman _fornicates _with whatever _he_'s supposed to be."

"This is Monster Love all over again!" Aunt Crystalla shouted.

_That's it!_ Star had had enough, and she faced Etheria, "Excuse me?! I think _you're_ forgetting I'm heir to the throne. Undermining my authority is against protocol."

"Of course, I am," Aunt Etheria put her hands on her hips. "First of all, I am your elder, and you do not speak to me like that. Second of all, I speak for all the Butterflys here in saying that you have ruined the family name by associating with that boy. Think of all of the traditions you have broken? What if you can't even have children with him or if they aren't magical? I don't care if he is your choice, Star, you are making a _big_ mistake. I suggest you end this arrangement and go back to courting Prince Thomas, or I'll have you arranged to Lord Mildrew."

"'ey!" Uncle Grunt stood up, brandishing his ax. "Leave my niece and her prince alone, you dusty hag!"

The Butterflys gasped, and Etheria countered, "_You're _the one to talk, Johansen. I blame this illicit union on the fact that your brother married my niece! No _pure_ Butterfly would ever think—"

"Aunt Etheria, that is _enough!"_ Moon roared and her cheekmarks flashed white, matching the righteous anger in her eyes. "You are ruining Marco's dinner! As Queen, I _order_ you to sit down!"

"I shall not as long as your daughter chooses that _thing_!"

The whole table erupted into a frenzy of shouting and fighting. Curses and accusations were hurled along with food and drink at both families as the division between them deepened. Some of the insults were so horrible, Star would never repeat them herself. _I'm just glad Marco isn't fluent in Mewnian yet_, she sat in mortified silence. Concern prickled her mind when she realized that the Blood Moon bond had been quiet the whole time. "_Marco?_" She tried to reach out to her crestfallen prince, but he pushed her away.

Instead, he rose to his feet, and the fighting immediately ceased as he spoke to his future extended family. "Look, I didn't mean to offended anyone," his voice was low in defeat. "I know I'm just a human from a lame dimension and unworthy of being a prince. But I love Star so much. It's not much to you, but it is to the two of us. If you need me…I'll be at the kids' table getting some air."

"Marco…" Star reached for his hand, but he turned and slunk away. The Johansens looked on horrified and angry that their newest member had been so unwelcomed.

"Well, that's more like it," Aunt Etheria remarked with a smug grin on her face. "Now, let's get Star matched up with Prince Thomas again. I'll send a message out to King Dave tomorrow on behalf of the family."

The Butterflys chatted victoriously about the matter, but the words were distorted by the roar of blood rushing in Star's ears. Rage made her blood boil like lava, and she slammed her fork into the table so hard that the wood splintered in two. The food, drink, and tableware collapsed into a heap on the grass, shocking every royal at the dinner. "Will you all just _shut up!_" Star hollered.

Etheria crossed her arms, "I will not! I'm here to save this family's bloodline from certain d—" Her words caught in her throat when Star turned into her golden Butterfly form. Even the battle-hardened Johansen warriors recoiled in fear.

"**How dare you insult, **_**my **_**prince. **_**My **_**Marco,**" Star snarled in her "scary voice" to put emphasis on her point. "**I don't **_**care**_** what any of you think. **_**I**_** am the future Queen of Mewni, and Marco is my future king. There's **_**nothing**_** you can do—or will do—that will ever change the fact that I love him. Got it?**"

Everyone at the table simply nodded their heads, and Star assumed her normal form. She slumped to the ground, exhausted emotionally and physically.

"We will talk about this later," Aunt Etheria muttered as she stalked out of the courtyard with the other Butterflys. The evening had been a complete disaster. Decorations were destroyed, food lay on the ground, and the festive mood was ruined beyond repair. The remaining members of both families refused to look at each other.

Star hung her head, wrestling back the dam of tears ready to burst. They were supposed to be celebrating Marco's journey towards becoming not only a prince but a member of the royal family. Doubt crept into her mind on rather proposing to Marco had been a good idea or not. He was miserable during the dinner, and Star knew the life of a royal only got harder from here. What would the other ruling families or Mewni think? _I've made a terrible mistake_, she hugged her knees to her chest. Why didn't she think this decision through?

"Star?" she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. The princess lifted her eyes to see Moon standing next to her. _Great, now she's gonna yell at me too_.

Moon sat down in the grass beside her daughter and gave her a big hug, which was a surprise to Star. "I'm so sorry," the queen rubbed her back. The tender gesture sent the brave girl over the edge, and she sobbed into her mother's dress.

When Star had let the feelings out, queen and princess headed to the far side of the courtyard to talk privately. As the sun set in the Johansen kingdom to the west, its dying rays streaked across a darkening sky filling up with stars. The great Hill of Flags loomed over the pair as a reminder of the strife and division between the Johansens and the Butterflys. As a kid, the Game of Flags seemed so fun and exciting, but it made Star even more depressed. What if she had made the family feud even worse?

"Believe it or not," Moon spoke first. "The dinner went better than the one held for River when I made him my prince. See that castle tower over there? I was so furious that I burnt the entire thing to the ground without the wand."

Star didn't respond, prompting her mother to sigh, "Look at me, Star. I know this was bad, but I'm proud of you and Marco. He has a lot of guts to sit through that."

"Marco is pretty tough," Star agreed.

"That's a good quality to have."

"No, more like this." Moon and Star turned to see Marco nearby demonstrating the proper fighting stance to a group of younger Johansen and Butterfly children. At least someone was enjoying the special occasion. They copied their mentor's every move, while he gave them gentle critique on hand and foot placement.

"You gotta keep your hands up," Marco positioned a young Butterfly girl's hands in front of her face. "You never know when an attack will come." Her brother pounced on her, and they rolled in the dirt, squealing with joy.

The sight made Moon laugh softly, "Marco's already a natural father."

"Excuse me?" Star blushed.

"I know you're thinking the same."

For the first time in a long time, Star joined her mother in laughing. Perhaps, the princess was imagining Marco teaching their children how to use karate. Of course, she would handle magic training and teaching them how to do silly things, like unicorn-taming._ I wonder what our kids will even be like_, she tapped her chin: reckless and fierce like her, or smart and dorky like their father?

"You know, Star," Moon interrupted her musings. "I sometimes think there's a veil the older generations can't look past. We spend so much time bickering and arguing instead of fixing what's broken. But maybe _we_ aren't the ones meant to do so. You and Marco are the rulers of Mewni's future, and I think you two will to bring the younger generations forward."

"Thanks, Mom," Star beamed with pride.

"Now, go to him."

Once dismissed, Star got up and headed to Marco, who welcomed her with open arms. "I'm so sorry," she buried her face into his shoulder as he brushed her hair. "I should have done more to defend you."

"It's not your fault," he gripped her tighter. "Yeah, today was an eye-opener, but I'm staying by your side no matter what."

They shared a passionate kiss, which was interrupted by the disgusted squeals of the younger children. "Ew, that's gross Auntie Star!" One of them chided.

"Oh, grow up," teased an older one. "Can't you see she loves Uncle Marco? Leave them alone and let's play Warrior Tag!"

After the kids hurried off, Star lifted an eyebrow teasingly, "_Uncle_ Marco, huh?"

The prince grinned, "I am going to be your husband one day."

They stayed in their embrace and watched the kids chase each other around the long grass as evening fell. Marco seemed at peace for the bond thrummed contently. _What's going on in there?_ Star probed his thoughts and spied an image of the two of them watching a pair of auburn-haired children chase each other in the same courtyard.

"_Two, huh__?_" she kissed his nose.

"Heh, yeah," he chuckled. "I always wanted a sibling. If I could, I'd have a thousand babies with you."

"Easy there, tiger. Maybe three or four."

"I'd like that."

* * *

_I'm going to have babies with Star one day_.

Even a couple of days after the fateful dinner with his future in-laws, the idea made Marco's heart flutter. Starting a family with Star had crossed his mind every now and then, and it always gave him life. Before the princeposal, it seemed like a distant fantasy, but it grew more real each day. Especially since Moon arranged a visit with his family back on Earth to discuss the decision with them later today. As he lay on his bed, Marco wondered how his parents would take the news that their fifteen-year-old son was about to be betrothed to a magical princess he started dating only a couple of months ago. Knowing his parents, they would take it pretty well. _Probably too well_, he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

After all of these months in Mewni, Marco was going home likely for the last time. He hardly had time to visit his parents during his time as Star's squire, and his schedule would get more hectic when he became a prince. _Am I really about to give up my old life forever?_ The thought scared him. Describing Echo Creek to Star's ungrateful relatives made Marco long for the normalcy of being a random high schooler in California. Passing classes to get into college was much less stressful than trying to impress a kingdom. Maybe the Butterflys were right…a human boy had no place ruling Mewni. Marco wasn't magical or rich like Tom, and what if he couldn't have kids with Star? It would ruin her family's legacy. _I'm scared of screwing things up for everyone_, he buried his face into a pillow.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in came Star holding a light blue envelope. "Marco!" Her excited shout instantly drove away his doubts and fears. "Look what I have!"

He sat up and gingerly held the smooth bundle in his hands. _It looks so official_, studied the wax seal bearing the Butterfly crest that kept it secure. Star encouraged him with eagerness dancing in her eyes, and Marco meticulously opened the flap. Inside was an official invitation to the Prince's Ball, printed on off-white paper bordered by red crescent moons and pink hearts. The little narwhals on the corners were cute and _so_ Star. In lovely red cursive, the announcement was written in English, Mewnian, and Spanish: _The Royal Butterfly Family would like to cordially invite you to attend the Prince's Ball held in the honor of Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz of Earth and Princess Star Butterfly, the first of her name, on the First of Thurq. The prince's coronation will also be held on the same evening._

Marco cradled the precious paper in his hands, feeling the feathery weight on his fingertips. Happiness tinged with nervousness caused the boy's heart to race. He imagined feeling this way on his wedding day when he was older—maybe about twenty-five. Yet here was Marco getting his forever ten years early. It was so cool. "This invitation looks great," he breathed in awe.

"I tried to add some personal touches to it," she explained with pride. "I wanted the script to be in Comic Sans, but it doesn't exist on Mewni."

"Why Comic Sans? It's the worst font ever," Marco answered puzzled.

"Pfft, everyone says that on Earth," she answered. "It's just different—that's all. Nothing wrong with that."

_In all the wrong ways_, he added silently. Reading it again, he furled his brows when he noticed a detail he glossed over—he was referred to as _Prince _Marco.

"I insisted," Star answered his thoughts. "I know it isn't 'proper,' but it felt right. Don't let anyone say you aren't worthy, not even you."

"Thanks, Star."

She gave him a gentle peck on the lips, "You deserve the best. Oh, get dressed! We're about to leave in an hour."

They parted and changed for the dinner at hand. Marco felt weird wearing his prince suit on a visit to his home—his parents were casual. But the days of informal events were over. Princes treated every engagement as if they were super important—that's what Tom always said. Plus, Moon mentioned that the main focus of the visit is conducting "business" with the Diazes. Once in his outfit, Marco met Moon, River, and Star on the front steps of the castle. They were in their formal dress as well.

"Good evening, Moon and River," he greeted them with a dip of his head. "My fair princess," he kissed Star's hand.

"_Behave yourself, Wild Man, or you're getting it tonight_," Star playfully threatened him.

"_Like you have room to talk_," he eyed her with interest. _Light blue is seriously her color_, he decided. It matched her beautiful eyes and brought the shimmer out in her flaxen hair.

She blushed, "_Laying it on thick, aren't we?_"

He flashed her a teasing smile, "_Anything for my princess_." Feeling bold, he grabbed her hand and planted several kissed, which tickled.

"_Be gentle with me, my prince._"

Her address made Marco blink in surprise. He was _her_ prince. _I like the sound of that,_ he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Suddenly, Moon cleared her throat, and the couple ceased their mental shenanigans. River narrowed his eyes at Marco but said nothing as he entered the carriage. The lion-dragons snarled and jingled their harness when the new royal approached. "It's okay," Star took his hand. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

With everyone onboard, Manfred sliced a portal open to Earth, and the whole carriage slipped through. On the short journey, Marco's heart raced. So much had changed since he left, but the most important thing had stayed the same—he and Star were by each other's sides as always.

They arrived at the Diazes with a fanfare of mighty trumpets that disturbed the neighbors on a quiet weekend afternoon. Lion-dragons roared at the cars passing by and yapping dogs tugging on their owners' leashes. One of the beasts almost ate a dog, causing the humans to scream. Already a minute into the trip, and chaos has happened—being home with Star was always an adventure. Knights lined the passage from the carriage to the front stoop of his house and a crier announced the arrival of the royal family in his bellowing voice. Too bad it was in Mewnian, and the people around him did not understand. _This is too much_, Marco groaned in embarrassment.

Being back on Earth felt as strange—like if he were visiting the dimension for the first time. The sky was pale blue instead of pink and filled with airplanes and helicopters. Houses were larger and along paved streets free of merchants and livestock. Everything was modern, clean, and mundane instead of medieval, dirty, and magical. _I've missed this_, Marco breathed in a lungful of polluted air and gagged. Never before did he think fossil fuels and global warming were mildly comforting.

At the other end of the aisle, his parents held each other and smiled greatly at their son's return. "Welcome home, Marco!" They ran to meet him and embraced in a tight hug. "We've missed you, sweetie!"

"I've missed you too," Marco replied warmly.

"Wow, son," Rafael scratched his chin. "I like your suit."

"You look like such a handsome young prince," Mrs. Diaz cooed and pinched his cheek. "You guys sure have dressed up today." The rest of the Butterflys exited the carriage looking like royalty from a portrait. _Oh, there's a reason for that_, Marco steadied himself. He was about to speak when he felt Star take his hand.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz," she waved shyly. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. It wasn't really my choice and—"

The Diazes replied with a hug as if Star was one of their own. "It's alright," Mr. Diaz chuckled. "Marco explained everything. We're just glad to see you again."

After the hug, Star returned to Marco's side and leaned her head against his shoulder. The relatively innocent move sparked a curious reaction from the parents. "Oh, right," he took her hand and threaded their fingers together. "I forgot to tell you that Star and I are dating."

"Ha! I knew it, Rafael!" Mrs. Diaz gloated. "Pay up!"

The two teens glanced at each other in confusion. "_Has everyone placed bets on us dating__?_" Star questioned.

"_Wait, who else had a bet__?_" Marco furrowed his brow.

"_Pony and Kelly_."

Mr. Diaz reached in his pocket and fished out three crisp hundred-dollar bills to hand to his cheering wife. "You see, Marco," she said while counting her money. "Your father and I made a bet on why you suddenly went to Mewni. I said you left to be with Star because you secretly loved her."

"And I said it was because you were promised to be a knight," Rafael hung his head in defeat.

"You're both right, in a way," Marco said proudly. "I'm Star's squire, and I guess I did leave because I loved her."

Angie continued to celebrate, "I'm still more right though, honey! Power of love beats all things. Cheer up, Rafael, we still have that second bet."

"What second bet?"

"Whether or not you secretly got engaged to Star while you were away."

The teens froze and stared at the ground. "Well, about that…" Marco rubbed the back of his head.

"We have a lot to talk about," Moon said as she and River approached. "Please, let us go inside."

The two families went inside and were greeted to a delicious spread of rice, enchiladas, and a various assortment of sides and desserts. _Yay, food that isn't corn!_ Marco helped himself to a heaping plate and began to devour the food in earnest. His ferocity only seconded by River's. Moon more or less picked at her food as if unsure of how to eat it. After giving it a few cautious sniffs, she ate a morsel. "Why this is lovely," the queen admitted. "It's amazing how you can get this much flavor out of non-corn foods."

"Do you really eat mostly corn on Mewni?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Absolutely," Moon replied, eating some more of the Earth food. "It's our main crop, although we also eat a lot of game meat since my husband's family specializes in hunting."

River, shoveled a third helping of food into his mouth, getting guacamole and salsa on his beard. "You know, Mr. Diaz, I love these little round things—" The king motioned to the tortillas. "Are they made of corn?"

"Why yes, they're my own recipe," Mr. Diaz replied.

River stroked his beard, "Most interesting. I didn't know you can do this to corn. We must get more of these on Mewni, Moon Pie. Or maybe, we can set up an arrangement since there is a matter about your son needing to be discussed."

All eyes turned to Marco with a mix of anticipation and nervousness. _Here's the moment of truth_, he took a sip of water. Star sent him some much-needed encouragement through the bond. "Mom, Dad," he tried to keep his voice steady. "Star asked me to be her prince, which means I am kinda betrothed to her."

Angie and Rafael's eyes grew large, and they dropped the utensils in their hands. Silence filled the air for several long moments, prompting Marco to go on, "I know I'm young and that on Earth—"

"_A Dios Mio!_ Our son is getting married!" Rafael howled in an uproar of laughter.

"Marco, congratulations! That's awesome!" Angie reached over the table and shook his hand. "You know what that means, Rafael?"

"ROYAL MAGICAL GRANDBABIES!" They exclaimed together. "We gotta brag to the Morrisons!"

"Marco is not getting married just yet," Moon interrupted the Diazes' gleeful discussion over baby names and what to buy them. They calmed down and looked at her intently.

"Your son is being promised to marry our daughter," the queen continued gravely, "While it isn't a formal engagement—you have to be at least sixteen for that in the kingdom—only two princesses in all of Mewni's history have ever broken up with their choice. Are you _sure_ you're comfortable with this arrangement?"

Mrs. Diaz looked at Marco, "We are if he is."

"Of course, I am," he replied. "Star and I love each other very much."

Moon tried to keep her regal face, but Marco could see a smile tug at her lips, "Then it is so." Both sets of the parents cheered and tapped glassware together in a toast.

River cleared his voice, "Now comes the negotiations." He clapped his hand, summoning a servant. He carried a great animal-skin scroll, three quill pens, and an inkwell. Moon grabbed the largest of the pens and her pair of reading glasses, and River leaned forward to speak, "Tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, how much do you think Marco is worth?"

"Excuse me?!" Marco nearly choked.

Star stopped eating her ice cream, "Dad, do we have to do this? I doubt people buy husbands on Earth."

Moon silenced her, "Tradition is tradition, young lady. I thought you knew better as a princess."

The princess closed her mouth and said nothing. "_Stupid traditions_," she complained to Marco alone. "_I'm sorry you have to see this_."

"Hmm," Angie pondered for a minute. "Well, Marco means the world to us."

The king narrowed his eyes, "But if you _had_ to put a monetary estimate on him, what would it be? A royal forest? A few cornfields? A sack of money?"

The humans in the rooms grew bewildered at the strange Mewman custom, and Moon set down her pen to explain, "Before you get too alarmed, we aren't _buying_ Marco, but we are compensating your loss. We call it a 'groomprice' on Mewni. Paying it ensures peace between families and spreads wealth."

"Oh," Angie simply responded. For a second, Marco thought his parents would decline in the awkward tradition, but his mother brought out a calculator and scratch paper. "Name your price, King Butterfly."

"_Mom!_" Marco gasped.

River stroked his beard. "My daughter really loves Marco, and he was a huge help in cleaning up the kingdom after the rats and Toffee…How about—" He summoned another servant with a box of smaller scrolls. "A fancy manor house near the Forest of Certain Death?"

He held up the scroll for the Diazes to read. They mumbled to themselves and nodded their heads. "Ooh, it has a thousand acres of prime cornfields and forests," remarked Mr. Diaz.

"And it has its own library, art gallery, _and_ a spa resort on the site," Mrs. Diaz read. They huddled up, discussing the manner for a few moments before reaching a verdict. "Before we say yes, do we have to live there? We have jobs on Earth."

River shook his head, "Not necessarily, but you can visit anytime you want, of course. Plus, you'll be a short ride to the castle and the royal grandbabies."

"We'll take it!" Both Diazes said excitedly.

"There is a technicality," Moon reminded her husband. "Only royals can own manors."

"We'll just make them royals then!" River announced, unsheathing his sword. "How would you two like to become vassals to the House of Butterfly?" Marco watched his parents wave their hands excitedly.

"What can I make you rulers of…?" The king thought for a second. "I doubt I can make you lords of the entire Earth dimension…how about of your country?"

"That can't happen," Mrs. Diaz shook her head. "Our nation has a government, so I'm pretty sure that would be illegal."

"How about of Echo Creek?" Moon asked, but the Diazes shook their heads. "Of this neighborhood?"

"Maybe that can work," Mr. Diaz nodded his head.

River steadied his sword and touched it to both shoulders of the Diazes, "Then by the authority invested in me by Queen Moon the Undaunted of Mewni, I hereby anoint thee, Rafael and Angelica Diaz, as the Lords of This One Neighborhood in Echo Creek."

With the ceremony completed, Moon gave them a handshake, "Welcome to the Royal Family, and may the House of Diaz live long and prosper forever!"

"Hooray!" They cheered.

Marco turned to Star, who had been silent since the negotiations started, "Can they do that?"

She shrugged, "My mom is the queen, so I guess she can."

"So, what do we do with our new title?" Rafael asked.

"Whatever you want!" The king chuckled, "We can arrange for you to have your own knights and peasants."

"Can we make the Morrisons our peasants?" Angie rubbed her hands together in quite devious thought.

"Sure, you are the lords of the block. You can do anything as a royal."

"Alright! Let's tell them tomorrow," she said with a dark, scheming smile.

"Before we get to carried away," Moon cleared her throat. "Since you are now vassals under the House of Butterfly, you are going to have to pay us a yearly tax. It doesn't have to be money—it can be whatever you find meaningful: peasants, animals, land, corn…"

"How about these corn tortilla things?" River waved one as a suggestion. "I just love them."

"How many are you thinking?" Rafael narrowed his eyes in seriousness.

"A million?" River named a price.

Angie shook her head, "Both Rafael and I have jobs. How about a thousand?"

"Too low. Meet me in the middle at ten thousand a year," the king stuck out his hand.

"You have a deal, Your Highness," Rafael and Angie shook his hand.

"Please, call me River. We are practically in-laws."

_In-laws? _Marco realized that he had to be the weirdest teen in all of Echo Creek.

"_But you're my weird dork_," Star smiled at him.

Moon laid down the scroll for everyone to read the final arrangements and each person signed. As Star handed him the pen, Marco debated on what signature to use. Since he figured that he was about ninety-nine percent married to Star, he signed in his best cursive: _Marco Ubaldo Diaz-Butterfly_. He watched as all the adults' eyes widen in shock, and Star gave him a huge hug. "_You sure are Mr. Bold_."

"I said I was staying with Star forever, so let that be my proof," he boldly proclaimed. He meant it too, nothing was going to make him change his mind, and he might as well get used to his new name.

Once dinner ended, the adults relaxed in the kitchen to chat about Mewnian culture while the teens stole away outside to the front porch. The hot California sun made Marco sweat under his heavier prince clothes, but the heat was refreshing. It never got this hot on Mewni except briefly during midsummer. Star leaned against them as they shared memories of the time they had spent in Echo Creek. That reality was only a year ago, and, soon, they would head into truly uncharted territory. With the signing of the scroll, his normal life was over forever, but he was grateful. All his life, the famed "Safe Kid of Echo Creek" longed for adventure. Now, he was going to do that with Star forever.

"Whatchu thinking about?" She noticed his emotions spiking.

He laughed gently, "Thinking about a lot of things. About Echo Creek and Mewni and you."

She made a face. One he had a hard time reading until the bond alerted Marco that she was thinking about the same topics. Although, her mind tinged them with regret. "_Something wrong__?_" He tried to sort through her emotions. Every day, the bond grew stronger between them, making the mindreading easier, but there were spots of miscommunication.

She shrugged, "_Oh nothing, Marco. It's just good to be back_."

"_I know,_" he leaned back a little. "_Remember the first time I made nachos for you__?_" It was a silly question, but one that put a smile on Star's face and happiness in her mind.

"_Of course, silly! Best food in the world__!_"

He kissed her cheek, "_I think you best food across the dimensions. When we get home, I'll make you a huge bowl to share._"

Her thoughts debated what _home_ meant to him—Earth or Mewni. _I think I know what she's getting at_, Marco cupped her cheek softly. "Star…" he breathed her name gently. "You know—"

Footsteps on the porch made the pair separate as Moon approached. Marco smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, ma'am."

Moon patted his shoulder, "My husband and I are going to stay here for the night. I think your parents may be going a bit overboard with their new titles, so we have a lot to discuss further."

The three of them peered into the house and saw River, Angie, and Rafael going wild about enlisting the entire neighborhood to grow corn. _I think slavery is illegal_, Marco remembered the Thirteenth Amendment from his civics class. The poor Morrisons might want to consider moving away from the new lords.

"In that case," she went on. "You and Star have the evening to yourselves. Go off and explore; it won't be often that you'll have time to visit as a prince." The point she made was sobering, but Marco knew that his life with Star would bring him away from his old one sooner or later. _Might as well make the most of tonight_.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Marco stood up to bow, but Moon stopped him.

"There's no need for that in a private setting, and you can just call me Moon. I am practically your mother-in-law." _Wow, I'm on a first name basis with a queen…_

"Thanks, Moon."

Star and Marco went on a quiet Earth adventure, still dressed in their royal clothing, as the afternoon sun began to drift towards the west. If they had more time, the prince would have taken his girlfriend to the beach to watch the dying rays stain the water. He had promised to do so when they lived on Earth, but never got around to it. _Maybe one day_, he filed the idea away. Reminiscing about old times with Star was fun. She had caused so much havoc on a daily basis with her spells and monster fighting. Between her explosive spells, bad guys, and a freeze day, it was amazing Echo Creek still existed. Not much had changed. The traffic lights still were out of sync, many of the stores existed on the same street corners, and the same friendly people milled around. Leaving Echo Creek permanently would be an adjustment but staying in a mundane world was boring even to Marco.

"_We sure had some good times on Earth, huh buddy__?_" Star tried to start up a conversation after being silent for a while.

Marco raised an eyebrow at the strained note, "_We really did. Are you okay?_"

Before he could continue, they both froze. The Stop and Slurp store was right across the street from them, its neon sign flickering faintly against the setting sun. Marco kissed Star's forehead, leading her to the exact spot where they had their first battle together. To think their entire relationship started after a mini rainstorm and Ludo's henchmen.

"We should enshrine this place," Star joked. "Maybe set up a reflecting pool with a sign saying how the future Queen of Mewni met her husband after ruining his day."

"You may have ruined my day, but you made my life _so_ much better," Marco said.

Their walk made them thirsty, so they went inside to pick up slushies and a bag of chips to share. "Where else should we go?" Star asked as they sat outside slurping away. She stopped drinking for a second and clutched her head, "Brain freeze! I forgot that Earth cold food does that."

Marco laughed softly, "I dunno, the night is kinda ours."

"Or is it?"

The prince screamed when a shadow suddenly fell on him out of nowhere. The reaction caused a cackling laugh to explode from the newcomer, and Marco groaned.

"Janna! Why would you do that?!" He sputtered.

"Because you're easy to mess with," she replied coolly and snatched the slushy to take a sip. "Cherry? Boring."

"Hey, Janna Banana!" Star waved.

"I heard that you two are getting married," the dark hair girl said casually, leaning on the wall behind the couple. Both Star and Marco raised an eyebrow. "Don't act shock you guys; I keep up," Janna folded her arms. "You _know_ I'll be there."

"It really isn't a wedding," Star tried to downplay the betrothal. "But I guess it is kinda close to it."

"I guess I'll miss out on being your second wife," she remarked creepily to Marco. "I've seen what Star can turn into, and I'm not dealing with that. So, I'm on to my Plan B." Janna whipped out a huge dusty tome titled _Courting the Paranormal: or How to Find the Werewolf, Demon, Merman Lover of Your Dreams_. Marco stared blankly while Star studied the book intently. "There's even a chapter on Vampires in there," Janna thumbed through the table of contents. "My goal is to marry some creepy prince and take over his dimension. I heard demons are pretty hot."

_I pity any creature that decides to go out with Janna_, Marco rolled his eyes. He changed the subject, "How's school going?"

"You know, typical boring stuff," Janna remarked and went back to discussing supernatural boys with Star.

"_What about me, Star__?_" Marco protested. He had to be cuter than a werewolf.

"_It's a different type of cute, Marco_."

He sat in silence for a bit until his memory bugged him about the invitation in his suit pocket. There was someone he _had_ to talk to while visiting Echo Creek. "Uh, guys," he stood up. "There's uh…something I need to do for a bit."

Janna eyed him suspiciously, while Star probed his thoughts out of concern. "_You're going to speak to Jackie_," her tone was rather flat—neither excited nor questioning. Before he could say anything, Star nodded, "_I understand_."

He sent her a big promise that they would do something later before departing.

* * *

Marco paced around in a wide circle shortly after ringing the doorbell to Jackie's house. The anticipation made him shake like a leaf even though only a second of wait time had passed. A second that felt like a thousand years. _Please be home_, he begged the universe. _And please be willing to talk_. There was so much he wanted to tell her since the breakup. Where would he even start? Maybe an apology for being a terrible boyfriend and ruining her summer.

"Marco?"

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he missed Jackie answering the door. She leaned against the doorway with her turquoise eyes shining in the dying light of the sun behind them. They stared at each other in disbelief for a moment. Never did either think the other would return to them. "Hi, Jackie," Marco sheepishly waved.

"Wow, I must be dreaming," she teased. "My ex-boyfriend is here in his fancy clothes. Guess hoodies aren't good enough for Mewni."

"Oh no, I wear normal clothes. This is just for a fancy occasion."

Jackie snickered, "Let me guess, you and Star tied the knot?"

Her offhanded comment made Marco freeze. _Uh, about that…_he bit his lip.

"Everything alright?" her voice was edged with concern.

"Can we talk?" He prepared for rejection, but Jackie opened the door wider.

"Of course, Your Highness," she pretended to bow. "Hope my lowly abode is good enough."

They snuck upstairs to her room, and Marco felt déjà vu hit him hard when he sunk into the beanbag chair next to her bed. The air smelled sweet like a fresh ocean breeze, matching the color of her walls. They were covered with band posters and various awards, including one that read: _Best Surfer of Echo Creek_.

The girl noticed Marco staring at it and said, "I did a lot of soul searching when you left. Played a lot of sports and got awesome at them. Y'know, I'm thinking of spending a summer in France one day."

"That sounds like fun," he smiled.

"But enough about my ol' life," she sat in her rolling chair by her desk. "Tell me about Mewni."

_Shouldn't she be mad that I left her for Star?_ His homesickness for Mewni had to do more with missing his best friend than anything else. Being a knight would be cool but being with Star forever was _a million_ times better. "A lot has happened," Marco started. "I helped save Mewni and was a squire for a few months. Went on missions."

"I mean between you and Star."

"_Oh_," he gulped, which made Jackie snicker. "That's kinda why I'm here. We started dating not too long ago…and we're kinda engaged now." He handed her an invitation to the Prince's Ball and watched her expression change from her usual mellow happiness to shock and excitement.

"You two skipped a lot of steps," she said while reading the invitation. "Aren't couples supposed to take years for this?" When Marco didn't reply, she reassured him. "Just a joke, Diaz…or is it Butterfly now?"

"I prefer Diaz-Butterfly."

"Cute."

Marco blinked, "You're taking this really well."

"Taking what well?" She echoed.

The prince sighed, "Me moving on so quickly after being such a horrible boyfriend to you. I never took the time to get to know you or anything. In fact, I think I hung out with Star more than you while we were together. I thought you would hate me or something."

Without a word, Jackie got out of her chair and joined Marco on the floor, taking his hand in hers. "Look at me, Marco," her eyes locked with his. "I've learned _a lot_ about myself, and I realized that we were never going to work. But…I don't regret the time we had. It made us better people."

"Yeah," he smiled, feeling a great burden lift away. "It did."

"And you know I'll be at your wedding."

"It's a Prince's Ball celebrating my unofficial betrothal," he corrected her in a mock formal voice.

She laughed, "_Sure_. I know it's basically a wedding. I wish I had my life together to get married at fifteen and rule a kingdom."

_I wish it were that easy,_ Marco sighed. "It's not all fun and games. Star's family doesn't like me." Their sneers still rang in his ears, taunting him with how worthless and pathetic a human was compared to them. How could he, a nobody from Earth, prove himself worthy of being a prince and a king?

"You know what I liked about you, Marco?" Jackie propped her elbow against the beanbag.

"That I'm dense?"

They both laughed until Jackie regained her composure. "Kinda, but the real answer is because you never give up," she said sincerely. "Things might be tough now, but I have no doubt that you'll rise to the occasion and get the girl, Marco."

The compliment gave him the courage to face his fears. He was going to be the best prince for Star and show Mewni he wasn't worthless. "Thanks, Jackie," Marco pulled her in for a hug.

"What friends are for, Diaz," she ruffled his hair. "You're gonna rock Mewni."

"I hope so."

"So," the girl got up abruptly. "Have anything else to do? I wanna show you a few moves on my skateboard."

"As long as I don't get my suit too dirty." Marco figured he had another hour to spare before having to meet up with Star, and he followed Jackie.

* * *

By the time Marco left Jackie's house, it was fully night. A full moon hung high in the sky, surrounded by familiar planets and stars. _But it's nothing like that meadow on Mewni_, Marco lamented. It was great being back in Echo Creek for the day, but his heart missed his new home. Life wasn't the same without animals wandering in the street or the people he was destined to lead. His future with Star awaited. As if on cue, she called to him, "_Meet me at our spot_."

Looking up, Marco saw the tall hill in the park a short distance away, "_I'll be there soon_." _With some burritos_, he kept the secret to himself. After buying a bag full of burritos, some soda, and a large canister of sugar, Marco cut a portal to the top of the tallest hill in Echo Creek. There was his princess, sitting on the springy, green grass watching the stars. He greeted her with a kiss before setting down their dinner between them as he sat down. "You brought burritos!" she clapped her hands eagerly while the prince passed her one with the sugar.

"We had to have some while on Earth, my princess," he set the bag on the ground.

He watched her pour a mountain of sugar—about the entire canister—on top of her food before taking a bite. "_That's still sacrilegious, you know_," he scolded her playfully, taking a bite out of his own burrito.

"_Mocking my sugaritos counts as treason_," she poked his shoulder before leaning against it. As they watched the stars twinkle after they finished their food, Marco felt something off on her end of the bond. Regret and sorrow came from Star's end. "_I'm sorry, Marco_," she pulled away from him. He watched her sigh as she straightened up, cradling her knees which she brought to her chest.

"_Star__?_" He tried to reach out to her but decided to wait for her to speak.

"Are you sure about this?" She said solemnly. Marco scooted over closer to her as she continued, "When you become the Prince of Mewni, there's no turning back. And we both saw how my family treats you. It's only going to get worse from here once we go public."

"Star…" he took her hand. "Where is this coming from?"

"I know you're sad, Marco," she said quietly in a low voice that cracked somewhat. "I picked up on how you miss your home and friends and family. I took you away from_ everything_. How's that fair?" She began to tear up a little, "You have an out at any time and I can move on if you…decide to leave and—"

He pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage, feeling her tears against his shoulder, "I will never let you go again." His voice was stern, proud, and sincere. "I know hell is coming my way, and I'm afraid. But I will face it with you." He laid back, taking her with him. Once laying on the grass he stroked her hair as she laid on him. _Wow, she's pretty_, the thought made him warm.

"I have no idea what's going to happen with us," he promised. "Not dangerous threats, needless drama, or Mewni itself. I, Marco Diaz-Butterfly swear to always be there for you. In good times and bad, in hell and high water. Your best friend and trusted advisor and soulmate and lover. Forevermore."

Star snuggled deeper, "And I, Star Butterfly, do swear that I will stay by your side in fun times and bad. And through danger and disaster. Your best friend and closest partner and soulmate and lover. Forevermore. Amen."

They started laughing again. "Did we get married _again?_" Marco smiled. "This is the third time!"

Star kissed him again, "I guess so. Are you ready to go public? There's no turning back from here."

Marco wrapped his arms around her waist, "Let's do it."

The lovers lay together, laughing and kissing, under the host of stars and the watchful gaze of a red moon.

* * *

**Author's Note and Review Roundup**

**As we arrive at the end of this series, I have a million feels. All I can say is that I'm forever grateful to Daron Nefcy and the rest of the Starcrew for this amazing ride. _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_, is easily my favorite show of all time and will never be topped in my heart. I've met so many friends and wonderful people in this fandom, including you guys! And this show has launched my writing career with fanfiction. As we move on, I hope the fandom continues to stay alive with art and fics and awesome headcanons/theories. I'll be here writing as always.  
P.S. I only shed one tear writing this, I swear.**

**Star's Keyblade4114- Ikr! Now, we can have normal Starco and Tom interactions! Right in time for major shit to happen.**

**Guest- But Star and Marco were just playing video games, I swear. The short answer is a hard _maybe._ _If_ I were to do one, it would be more for the sequel than this story. **

**KRUSA1- That would be a seriously neat idea, but I've already got three stories planned, so I'll sadly have to pass. I love the idea of a crossover fic, and I might look into it one day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**You're not ready for this chapter, but are you ready to sign a petition for more _Star vs. the Forces of Evil?_ Yes, you are. It's almost at 25k supporters, and while I don't think we'll get an immediate response, it's worth a shot(link is below). Otherwise, here's the Infamous Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

The moonlight stained the world red, and Marco felt his hair bristle on his neck. Usually, his dreams were bright and full of Star. He loved dreaming of the places they visited in the universe and savoring the memories they created in the waking world. Sometimes, his mind took him to interesting places, and he hoped Star couldn't pick up on them. Knowing her and the Blood Moon bond, she probably did in secret. _As if her dreams are always clean_, Marco rolled his eyes. Their relationship had become more serious as the Prince's Ball drew near, but there was no time to dwell on happy thoughts. The Blood Moon had made an appearance for the first time in almost a year, and it glared in silent judgment.

"_What do you want?_" Marco asked the moon and felt silly talking to a celestial object. A powerful demon moon or not, he was essentially talking to the sky.

Wind rustled the long grass in the empty meadow in a hushed answer, but Marco still feared something. His senses were on edge at every sound around him—the grass, the wind, the crickets. Was something out to get him? _If only Star were here_. She gave him to courage to face a million foes, and maybe she could banish whatever was stalking him.

"_You are in terrible danger, Marco Diaz_," a familiar sailor voice rasped. Images flashed in the air of a dark room and a chair covered in straps. There were also screams and shouts that roared in Marco's ears until it gave him a headache. What was going on? It sounded like a war. He glanced up at the Blood Moon and saw that it had turned white like snow. Suddenly, the images and noises vanished, which only increased the amount of dread in the young prince.

"_Beware the future's past_," an echo of the same voice whispered into nothingness.

"_Can you tell me what that means?_" Marco asked. If his life was in so much danger, why didn't the Blood Moon give him a straight answer instead of a cryptic riddle? "_Marco?_" Star cut in. "_Marco, wake up!_"

His eyes blinked open to see the sun streaming through his window, the laser puppies dozing on the ground, and a smiling face an inch away from his. In the past, Star randomly appearing in his room would have startled him, but they were at the point in their relationship where it was a normal occurrence. Plus, they lived down the hall. _I wonder if Moon would let us share a room_, the thought flickered in his mind for a split second, which was just long enough for Star to pick up on it. "_Good luck with that_," she replied. "_And the issue isn't my Mom. It's my Dad._"

Marco gulped. The last thing he wanted was River chasing him around the castle with an axe. "Why would he do that?" Star wondered.

"For doing this!" The boy grabbed her in a swift motion, dragging her under the covers while she squealed. Flashing a teasing grin,

Marco pinned her under his body to keep her from moving and covered her face in ticklish kisses. "Marco!" She laughed, trying to free herself. "You horrible boyfriend!"

"Horrible boyfriend?" He teased, laying directly on top of her. "You know I can be _far_ worse than this, Star."

She blushed, "Oh? Why don't you show me…?"

_Those are fighting words_, Marco felt his instinct whisper seductive things to him along with Star's mind. They had only been dating for three months…wasn't it too soon for such a huge step? A gentle hand rubbed his cheek, "You're always overthinking things, Marco. Time doesn't matter because we'll always be together."

He kissed her forehead, "Forever and always."

Their lips touched when a visitor barged through the door. "Prince Marco!" Manfred shouted. "It's time to—Oh, sweet baby corn!"

The Kingsguard and Manfred gawked at the sight of the two teens on Marco's bed. _This isn't what you think_, the prince wanted to defend their actions, but what else did it look like. He was on top of a girl and kissing her under the covers. _Please don't tell River_, he rolled off of Star and turned his head slightly to conceal his embarrassment. "Yes, Manfred?" His reply came through gritted teeth.

Once the shock wore off, the servant bowed, "Just a reminder that your betrothal is to be announced publicly in an hour. Same goes for you, Your Highness. Sorry to interrupt." They quickly scurried out of the room.

"Don't worry. He won't tell my Dad," Star told Marco. "Manfred has seen _a bunch _of things over the years. So, are you ready to go public today? You're going to meet a whole bunch of people—your knights, the commoners, the royal families."

"I'm ready," he smiled with confidence. "We're going to take on Mewni together!"

"That's the spirit, Marco," she kissed his cheek. "Now, I'll leave so you can change…unless you want me to help with that."

He rolled her eyes, "I can put on pants by myself." Marco had to viciously suppress his other thoughts. Being able to share minds with a romantic partner had its downsides in terms of privacy. Sensing his efforts to stay away from _those_ ideas made Star giggle.

"Whatever you say, Wild Man," she sliced open a portal to her room with his scissors and disappeared.

Alone again, Marco sat on the edge of his bed and sighed. He wanted to feel good about the day like Star did, but the dream still lurked along the edge of his subconscious mind like a prowling beast. "_Beware the future's past_." Something bad was going to happen, and Marco could feel it. _I'll just have to be ready for anything_, he noticed a faint red moon hovering in the pink sky.

* * *

An hour later, Marco inside the castle, waiting for his name to be called. He tugged nervously on the collar of his prince jacket at the glimpse of the gigantic crowd spread before him in a sea of faces and eyes. A great number of Mewmans were present from all classes of society: merchants, farmers, beggars, bankers, and minor lords. Even peasants from other kingdoms had come to witness history with some Monsters trickled in the ranks. In front of the knights, who had formed a ring of protection around the stairs, a line of scribes and journalists sat on the stairs to record the events of the day. By nightfall, every tabloid throughout the dimension would know every single detail about the human prince standing with the Butterfly family. _I need to nail this_, Marco felt his nervousness rise. The royal families had their own seating section just to the right of where Moon, River, and Star stood. Marco had met their children once, but this was a whole new context. All of Mewni was eager to meet their future new monarch. No pressure.

As the Mewni's first non-Mewman prince, Marco worried about how his subjects would react to him. They expected Tom to be announced as Star's choice—not a puny human. However, the demon prince had mentioned that impressing the commoners was not a huge priority. For the most part, royals and commoners lived in completely separate spheres with little interaction between them except in times of war. The other royal families were the real test. _But I want my people to like me too_, Marco sighed. Star had her campaign for Monster rights, and Marco wanted to do something for commoners across all the kingdoms.

The bugles blared their salute, and the crowds quieted down. Marco practiced his breathing to prevent his racing heart from exploding out of his chest. The anxiety ate at his frazzled mind, causing the anxious prince to pace in a circle. _It's going to be okay_, he exhaled slowly. Peace carried his mind to their secret meadow—the place where he and Star could be themselves in the chaos of their lives. _Why can't we be there?_ Just the two of them under the stars until the dawn called them away. But Marco knew better. When he accepted her princeposal, he knew this was the life he chose. While uncertainty and chaos lay before the boy, so did Star. She was waiting for him next to her parents.

"_Don't over think it, Marco_," she encouraged him. "_Just be you._"

"_Thanks_," he smiled.

"Citizens of Mewni," the town crier bellowed at the top of his voice. "Welcome the Butterfly castle. Today, Princess Star Butterfly is here to present her choice for her prince and future king of Mewni!" _No pressure_, Marco gulped, as the crier continued. "On behalf of the Royal Butterfly family, I would like to present Prince Marco Ubaldo Diaz of Earth."

Bravely, Marco strode out to the podium and tried to ignore the uncountable pairs of eyes staring right at him. _Don't trip_, he reminded himself. First impressions were lasting impressions. At last, he succeeded in arriving at his destination unscathed and felt something soft reach for his hand. Star was beaming at him in a deep sense of pride that made her practically glow. Just standing next to his princess drove Marco's fears away. _I'm her prince no matter what_, the tension in his shoulders relaxed.

"Hey! Isn't that Prince Marco from the joust in the Underworld?" Shouted a peasant from the middle of the crowd.

"And who saved an Underworld village from hellhounds with the Princess and Prince Lucitor?" Another cried. The crowd murmured among themselves in intense deliberation before chanting, "Marco the Just! Marco the Just!"

The king and queen shared a loving glance between the two of them. "_See? Nothing to worry about_," Star grinned. "_We're Mewni's future_."

"Give us a speech!" The crowd roared, and Star nudged the bashful prince forward gently.

After getting permission from Moon, Marco cleared his throat. "Citizens of Mewni!" The power in his voice surprised him. "I am honored to be here before you as your new prince. In a lot of ways, I'm just like you. I wasn't born into wealth or a title. My life wasn't spent in a castle or surrounded by servants. In my home dimension, I'm just a commoner like you, and I hope to never forget that. There is no shame in being born who you are. I promise to commit myself to creating a fair and just world for everyone—Mewman and Monster, royal and peasant! With Princess Star, we're going to make a better Mewni for all!"

"Long live the Prince of Mewni!" The crowd cheered.

"_I knew you would be an excellent choice_," Star stole a quick kiss, which drove the commoners crazy. Royals never showed affection in public. Relief washed over Marco, but he soon realized that the section of royals had mixed reactions. King Pony Head and the Johansens celebrated too, but the other families remained silence aside from the younger members. The Butterflys openly scowled, and Tom cheered from an empty section where the mysterious Lucitors should be.

"_Ignore them_," Star glared. "_I'll remember this when I become queen_."

"_Beware the future's past_," the Blood Moon repeated again, leaving Marco wondering if his sponsor's ominous words were correct—that the _real_ test was ahead.

* * *

The next day, Marco sat outside of the knights' barracks and watched the clouds drift by. He wished he could be like them—free and idle instead of busy. Moon had crammed the schedule full of engagements to get Marco used to the life of royal. Right now, the prince was about to attend a training session with the castle's personal knights. The Kingsguard provided many key services to the Butterfly castle and forming a good relationship with them was vital. Marco played with the dimensional scissors in his hoodie pocket, grateful that Moon had let him wear his normal clothes. His prince suit was too stuffy on a warm summer's day. He also had his rapier with him to show off a few moves he had learned from Tom.

"_Beware the future's past_," the Blood Moon suddenly whispered, and Marco groaned in annoyance. So far, everything had gone smoothly. His new subjects already sent in fan mail to the castle, raving about him and Star. There was no point worrying over a stupid dream. The Kingsguard was bound to like him too.

"Prince Marco!" Sir Lavabo waved. "Greetings on this fine day. I am here to take you to your knights." He smelled of detergent and dryer lint—both of which gave Marco nightmares after his brief stint as a laundry squire.

"Thank you, Sir Lavabo," Marco shook his hand. "Must be nice to get out of the laundry room."

"Ah yes," he nodded. "Even I miss the fresh air."

The senior warrior led Marco on a tour of the barracks, highlighting important training, living, and sleeping areas along the way. It was a nice setup, showing how much care the royal family put into their elite knights. The tour stopped at the mead hall, a gathering place for the knights to drink and gossip. On the exposed oaken beams, giant tapestries hung and told stories of famous Kingsguard warriors. "The history of the Kingsguard is as old as Mewni itself," Sir Lavabo began. "Spanning back to Mewnipendence Day when the First Queen created an army to fight Monsters. When her loyal general became king, she appointed his brother, Sir Helgi the Bravest, to form an elite group of knights to protect her and her castle. That is the start of the Kingsguard. These knights are trained to die for you if need be."

Marco nodded solemnly and continued to study the tapestry. It depicted a man with a thick red beard standing on a pile of bleeding corpses with a glowing blue sword. _That's pleasant_, Marco winced at the gore. But there was something else that struck him…the knight's piercing green eyes reminded him of someone.

"Hey, Nerd!"

He nearly shrieked when Higgs entered the hall. "Surprised to see me here, huh? I was promoted to Kingsguard squire. Only the best of the best is chosen, but of course, I knew I'd make it. I see you were looking at the tapestry of Sir Helgi."

"I was," Marco forced himself to be nice.

"He's my direct ancestor," bragged Higgs. "And the beautiful sword he carried is Warfang the Cleaver." She tapped the longsword on her hip. Marco could only see the twinkling Mewnian sapphire on the pommel, flickering between red and blue in the dappled lighting of the room.

"Nice," he grinned. "Can I see it?"

"Why would I show the likes of _you?_" She sneered.

Hurt, Marco said, "Because I am your prince and future king."

A ring of knights and squires suddenly flanked the redheaded squire, all with haughty smirks on their faces. Marco recognized many of them from when he snuck into the castle to meet Star, and he could tell they were _thrilled_ to see him. "He thinks he's a king," laughed the one called Lady Whosits. "Isn't that cute, Sir Stabby?"

"Most definitely," the other warrior chuckled. "Didn't even finish being a squire."

"How could _he_ be a squire? Doesn't look like he trained for anything." Another squire jeered.

"He's just a human!" Shouted a knight.

"Simple," Higgs narrowed her eyes. "He thinks he can get what he wants by sleeping with the princess."

"I'm _not_ sleeping with the princess!" He protested.

Higgs folded her arms, "_Sure_. You won the prince title pretty quickly, so you _really_ must be good at what you do, or you're covering up a pretty big royal secret."

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of doing anything like that," Marco glared at her. "I'm a gentleman of honor, and I would never do that to get an easy promotion." _And I didn't get Star pregnant!_

The squire laughed wickedly, "No need to get yourself worked up,_ peasant boy_. I guess it must be hard living the good life. We had to work to get here. Isn't that right, fellas?"

Lady Whosits nodded, "I was born in a peasant family and had to claw up the ranks to get here."

"I proved myself in training day after day to show that I had the guts to become a knight," bragged a tall squire.

"And I had to push myself harder and faster to show my worthiness of being allowed in the Kingsguard," Higgs added. "Just to have you_ cheat_ by crawling like a worm into the princess's bedroom. Must be nice living a fairy tale."

The blood roared in Marco's ears, his hand itching to unsheathe the rapier he brought with him. After all, they still had a score to settle. Sir Lavabo stepped back, and his steel eyes were laced with sorrow and understanding. Marco would have to _earn_ his kingdom's self-respect independent of Star and his friends.

The redhead drew her sword, flashing its glory before the prince and the other Kingsguard. Marco had to bite his lip to keep from drooling at the fine craftsmanship before his eyes. The steel had blue undertones in the metal like Earth sky. Runes were etched in the blade. Marco couldn't read all of them, but it mentioned something about dragons and warnicorns. Higgs twirled the sword deftly in one hand. "'Fierce like a dragon and strong like a warnicorn' in case you were wondering, Nerd. It's written in ancient Mewnian—a language which hasn't been spoken in almost a thousand years. That's what we Kingsguard are called to be. Valor and honor and nobility shines on us like the sun. You wanna be _half_ of that, Nerd? Then show me! Make me bow before you!"

She charged, and the two swords clanged together as Marco brought his up to block. Despite the thinness of the rapier, it held its own against Warfang. He repelled her back and took the brief moment of downtime to strategize. He remembered Tom's lesson on longswords. They were heavy and powerful, but slow and clumsy. On the other hand, rapiers may not have the same raw power, but they were as quick as lightning. _Let your sword dictate the dueling style._

Marco reached out with his sword and repeatedly tapped Higgs's blade to psych her out. Her stance remained grounded and squared. _I'm going to have to sweep her off-balance_, the prince calculated. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he lunged and blocked an oncoming attack. Every swung she took was met with a block or a deflection. Marco's quick footwork kept him a step ahead, but Higgs soon proved why she was chosen to be in the Kingsguard. She took another swing but changed the trajectory, so it sliced the prince's side.

"Ow!" He hollered. A thin line of blood trickled out of the wound, but he knew Higgs had held back. If she _really_ wanted him dead, then the blow would have disemboweled him.

"It's only a flesh wound," she taunted. "Quit complaining and fight me."

If Higgs was going to play rough, then so was he. Marco gripped his sword tighter to counteract the pain and thrust forward, connecting to the squire's torso. She gritted her teeth in a hiss but remained on her feet. He, too, had held back the severity of the attack. They exchanged blows, taking and giving damage from the dance of their blades. The other knights watched in intrigue and cheered Higgs when her attacks landed. Only Sir Lavabo remained loyal to Marco. A slash to the leg sent the boy crashing to his knees. _I am only human_, he hissed as the gashes on his limbs stung. The battle had to end soon. Although Higgs stood on her feet, the fight had sapped her strength. _It'll only take one blow to end this._ Marco shot up and blindly sent his blade in front of him. The tip struck something soft, but the victory was cut short by a searing pain in his chest. The duel had ended in a draw. Both Higgs and Marco struck each other at the same time.

Exhaustion caught up with the squire, and she slumped to the ground but was caught by her comrades. "This isn't over, Nerd," she panted. "Not by a long shot."

"Oh, I know," he glared.

The redhead got up and motioned for the rest of the Kingsguard to follow. "I'd watch out for her," Sir Lavabo warned. "I've heard of what she can do. We're looking at the next Captain of the Kingsguard in her. In fact, Sir Andrew is her new mentor, and he's the current Captain."

_Great, Higgs is going to be the leader of ruining my life_, Marco snarled under his breath. He could never imagine the squire putting her life on the line for Star. "I'm ready to go home," the defeated boy stumbled out of the barracks. Through the window, the Blood Moon faintly glinted in the sky like a spot of blood. _Why do I feel like this day will get worse?_ He sighed.

* * *

"Ow! Star!" Marco groaned as she held her finger directly on his wounded side. He dug his fingers into the comforter of Star's bed to keep from screaming. Healing magic was surprisingly painful. Sharp, needlelike pain prickled as muscle tissue and skin knitted together. Once the worst was over, the sensation mellowed into a warm tickle.

"Hold still, silly," she rebuffed. "Are you sure you don't want me to teach Higgs a lesson? I'm not afraid to."

"I'm sure," he winced. Once the wounds closed, Star moved back to admire her handiwork.

"Good as new," she smiled. "By the way, nice abs." Her mind swirled with other suggestions that made Marco blush. After exerting himself on the battlefield, he wanted to take the next few hours to relax. Whatever Star wanted to do seemed like too much, although tempting. He reached for his shirt, only to have his mischievous girlfriend knock it on the floor. "I pay you a compliment, and this is how you reward me?" she teased.

"But I'm cold, Star," he protested.

To fix that, she straddled his waist and rested her body gently against his. Marco scarcely breathed when he felt her hands slowly stroking his chest. It was so nice…too nice. Almost intoxicating like corn ale. How could a girl who spent her days fighting and using magic have such velvety softy hands? They could be considered a weapon on their own right. _I can make mine a weapon too_, a crafty idea came in mind. How strong would his warrior princess's resolve be when he touched her like that?

Letting his hands slowly drift down her sides, he had to choke back a laugh at the reddening expression on her cheeks. "_Two can play at this game, Star_," he pulled her in for a long kiss. Driving her crazy was just too much fun. Marco started kissing her neck, feeling the breath hitch in her chest.

While they carried on, their senses became so dull that neither heard the door open. "Star, I—May I ask what you two are _doing?_"

"_MOM!_" Star shoved Marco against the bed and instantly slid off. "Can you _knock_ next time—geez!"

Moon switched to Mewnian and said something to Star that Marco couldn't understand. He heard the word "talk" mentioned and maybe the Mewnian word for "sex." _Or is it battle? Or Butterfly?_ The three words were closely related.

"Whatever, Mom, he's my future husband," the princess grumbled in English.

"Anyways, I was here to give you more details about Marco's royal dinner," the queen announced. The reminder was a timely one since the drama with Higgs nearly made him forget that he was going to formally meet the royals too. Hopefully, the civilized dinner would be free of swords.

Moon opened the envelope and read the contents, "The dinner for Prince Marco will be held on the second of Qork at the nineteenth hour, hosted by the Lucitor family."

"_Oh no_…" Star and Marco exchanged a nervous glance. Tom's warning about his family rang in the prince's ears again, and now he understood why the demon had been alone during the Announcement. The Lucitors rejected Star's choice and were likely seeking revenge.

The princess's face turned pale in dread, "Mom, are you _sure_ this is a good idea? You remember how insistent they were on me and Tom getting married."

"We are going, Star," Moon replied sternly. "Traditions are traditions. Now, get dressed—we leave shortly. If you're gonna fool around with Marco, keep it quick."

"_Mom!_" Star's face turned red as the queen wordlessly left. "She is _so_ impossible." She leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve Marco's shirt, and he averted his eyes. _I am a gentleman_, he bit his lip to keep from peeking. "_You know Marco, I heard that passing thought_…" she tossed the garment.

"I'm not going to look at you like that."

"You weren't a gentleman earlier," she teased but the usual cheeriness was missing from her tone. _It's probably because of the dinner_, Marco placed his arm around her for comfort. "_I'm scared too_," he confessed.

She sighed, "You have no idea what the Lucitors are like. All my life, they've been trying to get me and Tom together. If I married into them, it would make the Lucitors incredibly powerful. Do you have any idea what kind of magical ability a half-Lucitor, half-Butterfly child would have?" Fear swirled in her eyes as she took another breath, "I'm afraid of them _hurting_ you."

"I'm am too," he held her tightly. "But we're in this together, no matter what." Marco hoped his optimistic statement would soothe their apprehension, but it only seemed to darken the storm clouds brewing ahead.

"_Beware the future's past_."

* * *

The heat hit Marco when he stepped out of the carriage in the Underworld. Wearing his heavier prince clothing made it completely unbearable. He prayed his back would stay dry since he had to be on his best behavior around the royals. Judging by the dozens of carriages parked along the long drive of the Lucitor castle, they were already here. Minor lords were milling around the entrance, conversing about the weather and other trivial matters. When they saw the princess and her new prince, they stopped and studied them intently.

_It's gonna be alright_, Marco took a deep breath and held Star's hand for show and support. They tried to ease each other's nerves by sharing a favorite memory through the bond. In an instant, the hot lava fields of the Underworld vanished, replaced by soft grass and a sky full of stars. The secret meadow was always such a perfect place to get lost, and Marco made a note to take Star there after dinner.

On top of the marble stairs, Tom waited to greet each guest and thank them for attending the event. His face practically glowed when his friends arrived. "Hello, Prince Marco," the demon bowed slightly.

"Hello, Prince Thomas," Marco struggled to keep a regal face. All their fun times together flashed in his mind at once, and he could tell Tom was experiencing the same.

"And of course, good evening, Princess Star," Tom kissed her hand. When Marco raised an eyebrow, the demon added, "It's a formality, Marco. Not trying to steal your girlfriend."

"Just wondering," the boy joked.

They entered the throne room, which was finely decorated for the occasion. A massive Stygian oak table contained enough place settings for two hundred guests. The utensils on it were crafted from the finest silver and gold leaf imaginable and polished so perfectly, Marco could see his reflection in them. Globs of floating lava drifted high near the ceiling to provide more lighting and soften the stark atmosphere of the room. The touches seemed to work for the royals were laughing and friendly. As much as Marco wanted to settle into the festive mood, his eyes were inexplicably drawn towards the Rose Window. The red light seemed weak and diluted, almost like a warning from the Blood Moon. _What does this mean?_

"Hello, Prince Marco!" A greeting broke his concentration. Princess Spiderbite and the younger nobility surrounded their new member. None of the older royals approached Marco and instead stuck around Moon and River. _That's strange,_ but he shrugged the misgivings away.

He dipped his head respectfully, "Hey, nice day in the Underworld."

Before the princess could reply, a flying horsehead cut in, "B-fly and Earth Turd, are you ready to get this party started?"

"It's not really a party," Tom scowled. "And I need to talk to Marco alone right now."

The princes left the group to retreat by a corner table. Tom sighed and picked up a cup of water to drink while letting his eyes scan the room. His quiet protectiveness set Marco on edge. "Marco," Tom finally said. "There's something you need to know. My father…is not happy about this arrangement. _At all_. You've never met him, so you honestly have no idea what you're up against. Just stick close by me and Starship tonight. I'm on high alert."

The demon prince never sounded more serious in his entire life. Fear quivered in his voice as if the wrath facing Marco was worse than the hellhounds or their own fights. The King of the Underworld was called "The Big Guy" and famed for an explosive temper that rivaled a nuclear bomb. Hopefully, those rumors were mere exaggerations. _I'm starting to think they aren't_.

A goat's horn trumpet blast echoed in the cavernous room, and the guests turned towards the three massive thrones. "Hear ye, hear ye!" A demon with two heads yelled. "Please welcome the House of Lucitor!"

Drums and organ music played as the magnificent royal house filed in two by two. The Lucitors were an interesting bunch—half giant demons and half normal-sized warlocks and witches. They wore red and black clothing decorated with golden thread and were escorted to the table by the Kingsguard. Suddenly, the horns sounded again, announcing the arrival of the king and queen. "All hail Queen Wrathmelior Lucitor!"

The demon giantess shook the room with each step. "That's my mother," Tom whispered to Marco. "She's the least your problems."

Another trumpet blast sounded, and the knights formed a line to the table. "All hail David Lucitor, the Holder of the Obsidian Throne, the Sovereign Ruler of the Dead, the Shaker of Grounds, the Master of Lava, the Lord of the House of Lucitor, the King of the Underworld!"

"Half of those are made up," Tom muttered.

The knights cast down their weapons and flattened themselves on the ground before their king. He looked completely different than Marco had imagined. King Dave looked like a normal Mewman male with dark brown hair and pale skin. _I thought he'd look like a demon_, Marco studied the ruler. It was obvious that Tom got most of his looks from Queen Wrathmelior. Dave wore a suit the color of drying blood with flames embroidered on the sleeves in gold thread. On his shoulders, a magnificent train made of black hellhound fur crackled and hissed like a shadow of dark fire. The power emanating from Dave was incredible, reminding Marco of the very real dangers at stake. The Lucitor family was the oldest continuously ruling family on Mewni. Their line stretched back to the ancient Monster empires, if not further, and their power was second only to the Butterfly family. An alliance kept the delicate peace in between the two families—one that Marco knew would be tested today.

Dave bowed to Moon and tapped his wine goblet with a fork. "Let us all gather and partake in this feast!" His voice was very smooth, possessing a charming quality that was eerily similar to Eclipsa. _Don't let either of them fool you_, Marco reminded himself.

The guests joined the Lucitors at the table, who all sat to the left side. The king and queen sat in giant obsidian chairs with their son to the right of them, then Star and Marco. _I wonder why Star is next to Tom_, the boy wondered.

At first glance, it was hard to believe Dave and Tom were father and son. King Lucitor leaned forward and watched everyone at the table as if they were prey, while Tom slouched in his seat, disinterested. Then Marco found the resemblance when the king set his eyes on him. They were a pair of unblinking, reddish-brown orbs—the color of dried blood. Just like how Tom glared at Marco during their fight. They searched his very soul.

"_Try to ignore him_," Star said. "_Don't let him mess with your mind_."

Dinner went by uneventfully except the Lucitors remained silent the entire time unless spoken to directly. King Dave didn't eat but instead guzzled down goblets of red wine like water. Marco worried for his health, but the alcohol did not have an effect at all. Once sated, the Lucitor flashed a controlled smile at Star, "My dear princess, would you care to introduce to your new prince?"

It was hard to read Dave's intentions, but Star had to obey the king's demands. "Thank you, King Lucitor," she said in a polite, neutral voice. "Royals of Mewni, we are gathered here tonight celebrate my choice for the next Prince of Mewni." She smiled for the first time in a while and gestured to her boyfriend. "He's done a lot for the kingdom and the Butterfly family. Marco was my guide when I lived in the Earth dimension and helped my magic training. During the war against Ludo and Toffee, he played an important role in saving the kingdom by helping both of my parents. On top of that, he has excellent fighting skills, can use some magic, and has a pair of dimensional from Hekapoo. He got them after spending sixteen years in her dimension."

He took the scissors out of his pockets to show to the royals. The younger ones were thoroughly impressed, while the older ones simply watched. The King took another sip of wine coolly. "Marco is going to be a wonderful prince," Star concluded. "And I'm honored to have the support of the royal families."

She bowed again before taking her seat. Marco gave her a pat on the back, but her eyes never left Dave. In fact, everyone's eyes were glued to him for his reaction. He simply raised his hands and clapped slowly, filling the room with a booming echo. "What an _interesting _speech about your prince," he said flatly. "I'm _so_ glad that the Princess of Mewni, heir to the Butterfly throne and holder of the most powerful magic in the dimension, chose a pathetic human over Thomas. My son is the Prince of the Underworld, the heir to the Obsidian Throne, the future Lord of the House of Lucitor—need I go on? A cultured and finely reared young man, if I do say so myself. But _no_, you go to some _backwater_ dimension and pick the first helpless, stray mongrel you see on the street because of accolades mean _nothing_."

"Leave Starship alone!" Tom tried to interject, but the king went on harshly.

"Then you have the _gall_ to so swiftly after threatening the life of my son, prop up this _boy_ as a royal. Fit to eat at this table and not lick the scraps given to him like the _dog_ he is. Do you think this Earth boy is _worthier_ than Thomas?"

Star stared blankly at her plate.

Dave threw back his head in a cackling laugh, "What a farce! What a great joke! You know how much I _love_ them, princess. So, do tell me that this is a joke."

"I-it isn't one," she replied weakly and refused to look him in the eyes. "Marco really is my choice."

Dave stopped laughing and slammed his fists into the table, "So, I _am_ to take all of your words as true. Let me give you my take. You are an absolute disgrace to the entirety of the Butterfly lineage and to all of the royals of Mewni. I have groomed my son—"

"—Don't you _dare _call me your son!" Tom interrupted only to be slapped across the face. The royals gasped in horror.

"Did I ask for your input?" The king hollered at him. "As I was saying, I've groomed _my son_ since infancy to reign alongside you as your king and to the father of your children, who will perpetuate our lines for eternity. It has been a painstaking task; one I know your parents have taken a part in too. A Butterfly-Lucitor alliance was about to be solidified like steel. But _no! _You put your own pointless happiness—such a fleeting emotion—before your kingdom and duty!"

Star began to whimper, and the king grew gleeful in a dark sense of pleasure.

"Aww, have I hurt the Rebel Princess's feelings?" He mocked her. "Wanna go cry to Mommy? This is life as a royal, so deal with it. Why should we accept every choice you make? You burnt down the kingdom the first day you get your wand because you broke up with my son. You end up getting banished to Earth because no one wanted to deal with your unruly, undisciplined mess. You nearly destroyed your wand, _and _you lost Glossaryck and the Book of Spells due to your carelessness. And remember Song Day? If you were _my_ daughter…where would I even begin? St. Olga's can't even fix a brat like you!"

"No matter," Dave leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together. "Thomas is freed from dealing with a burden like you. I only _tolerated _you, to be honest. There is a plethora of princesses that are prettier, better disciplined, and aren't _failures_ like you! In fact, I—"

Moon stood up, "Not another word out of you and that is an order! I know your family's upset that Star chose another suitor, but for Mewni's sake! You're _lucky_ I don't retaliate!"

"As if you would, _Moon_," sneered Dave. "You need this alliance to keep your kingdom afloat."

"It doesn't mean I'm going to sacrifice my daughter's happiness!"

Aunt Etheria chimed in, "And look where her happiness has gotten us? On the verge of civil war."

A Lucitor lord narrowed his eyes, "Not our fault the princess is busy chasing boys instead of common sense."

The Butterflys and Lucitors argued but that didn't concern Marco. Star buried her face in her hands and began to sob. No one else could hear her cries, but her boyfriend did. They echoed in his mind until the sound drove him crazy. He had to do something. No one hurts _his _Star!

"King Dave Lucitor, turn and face me!" He shot up.

Immediately, the fighting stopped, and Dave locked his satanic eyes on an angry Prince Marco. _I have their attention now_, the boy summoned his courage to face the tyrant. "I don't care what you think about me, but _never_ speak about Star like that!"

"Such boldness from such a weak worm," Dave smirked. "You aren't completely useless if you have the nerve to defend your flighty girlfriend." He hurled Marco back into his chair with a wave of his hand and constricted his throat with magic.

"Marco!" Star screamed. Tom leapt out of his chair to attack his father but was tossed aside.

"I'm surprised at you, Thomas," the tyrant jeered. "Taking up for this boy, who robbed you of your rightful place!"

"He's my best friend," Tom struggled against the magic. "So is Star!"

Star frantically tried to free Marco from the curse that tightened around his throat, but he began to black out. Through the spots in his vision, he saw Cerberus charge into Dave with enough force to knock him into the far wall, which made him release Marco. She then turned to Marco, standing over him and protectively growled. Tom and Star poised themselves to attack, just in case.

"The Guardian has stepped in," Dave mused as he hovered back to his seat. "I haven't seen Cerberus break her chain. I was going to get rid of the trash you are and get my revenge on the Butterfly House, but I am intrigued at what the Guardian has seen in you. So, boy, you wanna be a prince? Then how about you complete my challenge."

After regaining his breath, Marco stood up, "Name your challenge, _Lucitor_."

The king narrowed his eyes, "What a tongue you've got, mutt. Here's my proposition. We Lucitors have access to the most powerful spell demon magic has to offer. It's called Hell Casting—the power to send one into their deepest fears and worst nightmares. You can call it a type of personal hell."

"Is it like the Illusion Spell?"

"Yes," Dave nodded. "But stronger. The Illusion Spell is baby stuff compared to this. I dare you to show your worth by surviving your own personal hell."

Moon stood up out of her chair, "That won't be necessary, David. Surely you would have another challenge for Marco." Her voice was pleading and trembling in fear, something Marco only heard from her during the Toffee incident.

Dave only chuckled, folding his arms as he taunted, "Let the boy decide for himself. He must surely want to prove his worth of being with the princess because what's stopping me from making Tom marry her?"

"_Marco,_" she pleaded. "_You don't have to do this_." But her voice still trembled. He had to. The royals were going to keep hurting them if he didn't make a stand here. Star and the commoners might accept him, but Marco had to prove himself as a real test.

"I accept," he said boldly. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"No, don't do it!" Tom tried to dissuade him, but the young prince had already shaken the king's hand in agreement. At that, Marco was propelled into a chair with handcuffs locking him into place.

Dave stood over him, "Once I start this incantation, there's no going back but through."

Marco's heart hammered in his chest in terror. _For Star_, he nodded. "Just do it."

A blue pentagram formed around him as the Lucitor chanted under his breath. Magic swirled in his blood—not icy like when he dipped down but hot like magma. The pain made him screamed in agony.

"Marco? Marco!" The last image he saw was Star rushing out of her chair towards him. "Don't leave me!"

* * *

"Marco!"

It was too late by the time Star reached him. Black energy had claimed him, darkening his eyes and growing tendrils of magic on his limbs. His body was still like a corpse and cold to the touch. In an instant, the light of her world was gone. "Come back! Please come back!" She violently shook Marco, but he flopped around like a ragdoll.

Star had never heard of Hell Casting and had no idea what it could do a human. She had seen Tom do crazy stuff with demon magic when they dated. One time, he blew up a market because they didn't have pants in his size. The sight was incredible. Fire erupted from jagged cracks in the ground, skeletons emerged, and lightning streaked across the sky. Needless to say, they were never allowed at that market again. If Tom could burn an entire town square, then the powers King Lucitor had must be legendary.

_Why did I bring Marco into this mess?_ Tears slid down her cheeks. The jerk royals tore her boyfriend apart then hurt him. This never would have happened if she hadn't proposed to him. She should have insisted he stay on Earth where he belonged. _I've always been a screw-up_, she sighed bitterly. Dave was right—she failed at everything: being a good princess, learning magic, and keeping Marco safe. She had to find a way to break the curse. "I'm getting you out of here, I swear it," she vowed solemnly and gave Marco a sincere kiss on the lips.

Behind her, the royals remained in their spots as if they were glued in place. Tension clung to the air like water vapor, and a storm was about to be unleashed. "What are we gonna do, B-fly? Turd is out cold," Pony Head hovered to Star's side to comfort her.

The other young royals turned to Star for comfort and guidance, and she wiped away her tears. They were the future of Mewni, and they were going to fix the crap started by their ancestors. "Alright, guys," Star said between sniffles. "We gotta find a way to break the curse and keep Marco comfortable. Got any ideas, Tom?"

He shook his head, "This is beyond anything I know, Starship. I can try but no guarantees."

The prince closed his eyes and exhaled a cloud of smoke while he remained in deep concentration. His eyes opened and turned white as growling words tumbled out of his mouth in a great stream. The room shook, and Tom raised his hands to call cleansing white fire upon Marco. At first, Star was horrified, but she trusted her friend to know what to do. _I can't believe he's on our side_, she almost giggled at the irony of her ex-boyfriend trying to heal Marco with fire. The magic subsided, but Marco was still stuck in his trance.

"**That didn't work?!**" Tom gasped in his demon voice.

"Of course not," Dave snorted. "It's one of the most powerful spells in the Lucitor family arsenal."

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling wail escaped from Marco's lips that chilled Star to the soul. He writhed in pain as if struck by lightning, jerking madly in his restraints. The handcuffs dug into his skin until it bled. Star rushed to take his hand and frantically tried to open the Blood Moon bond. Dave's magic had shut it closed, but she had to know what he was experiencing. _Let me in, Marco_, she pleaded. _Let me fight it with you_. Only silence replied along with his cries.

"What are you doing to him?" She shot at Dave.

"Nothing," he smiled wickedly. "I can't control the spell. It feeds on its host's deepest, darkest fears and makes them realized. Some say it can look into the future."

"Star! Don't leave!" Marco howled in unimaginable anguish. "I can't live without you!"

His sobs grew louder and horrified the royals in the room. Even a few of the Lucitors and Butterflys bristled in fear. Moon put a hand over her mouth, "This spell can't kill Marco…can it?"

"Do you _really_ want to know, Moon?" The evil king took a swig of wine and crossed his legs on the table. "In short,_ it can_. The curse itself can't kill you, but you can always die of a broken heart. I wonder what Marco is experiencing about Star…"

A bolt of magic knocked the king's goblet out of his hand. _Whoa!_ Star realized she had performed the spell without her wand and without dipping down fully. Tom shot a fireball at his father's crown and melted it into goo.

Dave laughed wildly, "Oh, what is this? My weakling son has learned how to grow a backbone. Glad to see some of me rubbed off on you."

"Shut up!" Tom sent another blast that burned every single utensil and platter on the table. "I'll _never_ be like you!"

"Yeah, why don't you like shut your mouth," Pony Head snorted. "Demon Boy might be rude and lazy and a crappy boyfriend to Star, but he's still a decent person sometimes."

"What do you mean _sometimes?_"

A butter knife sailed through the air and stabbed Dave in the shoulder. "You demonic bastard!" River foamed at the mouth. "My baby girl is an angel and so is Marco! I've always hated your smug face, and I'm going to tear you apart!"

The warrior king lunged but was met by a protective wall of Kingsguard. Refusing to yield, he plowed into them with his kinsmen joining the fray in support. They all had brought their swords and axes just for the occasion.

"QUIET, EVERYONE, QUIET!" Etheria hollered above the shuffle. "Why is everyone making such a fuss? David only spoke the truth. If Star were _my _daughter—"

Moon blasted Etheria in the face with a ray of blue magic, sending the Butterfly crashing into a wall. "Don't you dare talk about _my _daughter or my son-in-law," her voice was icy and stern. "Another word and I will make sure you will never speak _again_."

"Woohoo, civil war!" King Pony Head cheered.

Soon, the Lucitor throne was alive with shouting and fighting as the royals chose their sides and split their families. Young fought old, and allies became enemies. The kingdom of Mewni was torn apart over Star and her human lover. Despite being emotionally distressed, the princess led an army of her friends, parents, Johansens, and Pony Heads against a coalition of Butterflys, Lucitors, Spiderbites, and other royals. The thrill of war made her feel better, taking her mind off of how she was too powerless to save Marco. _Hold on, my love_, she glanced at him for a second. _Your Angel of Death is coming!_

She exploded into her Butterfly form and body slammed Dave into the ground. When he lay still, she blasted him with every spell she could think of in the span of a minute. The smoke cleared, revealing the King of the Underworld battered but still alive. "It'll take more than girly spells to kill a Lucitor!" He spat in defiance.

"How about this!" Tom floated into the air and growled another demon curse. A coffin formed around Dave that was then bound in chains and dragged underground. "**Hope you enjoy hell!**"

A loud boom shook the castle, and Tom sealed the fissure with a clap of his hands. The fighters stopped and stared at what the Prince of the Underworld had done. "He's likely not dead," he sighed. "But I've bought Starship some time."

_Time for what?_ She blinked, and he answered, "I think I know how we can break the curse. There's only one source of magic stronger than demon magic or anything. It's the Blood Moon bond. I don't know _how_ it works, but I think you can figure it out."

A thin red strand suddenly appeared and swayed between her and Marco. _Is this what the Blood Moon bond looks like?_ She reached out and watched it slip between her fingers. It was warm, strong, and felt safe. Like being in Marco's arms when he held her while falling asleep. Red light streamed in from the Rose Window, giving her courage and inspiration for a spell. Star dipped down and recited the words in her heart, "I call unto me the power of the Blood Moon that connects our souls and guides us through the night. Bring me to Marco and free his mind. Undo this curse with your ruby light!"

A powerful sleep washed over her, and Star slumped into Marco's lap, holding him in a tight embrace. The royals watched in silence as the Blood Moon continued to shine on the princess and her prince.

* * *

"Marco? Marco, are you okay?"

_Where am I?_ Marco's eyes fluttered open. A set of sheer curtains swayed in the summer breeze, illuminating light gray walls covered in boy band posters and maps of the kingdom. _This isn't Star's room_, yet the décor seemed like hers. There were beanbag chairs, piles of swords and clothing, a TV with a gaming system, and laser puppies that were now huge dogs—all of which seemed like a mix of her stuff _and_ his. What was going on? A bolt of pain greeted Marco when he sat up, causing him to plummet back into the bed. It was warm and soft and smelled faintly of Star's shampoo and his body wash.

"Are you okay, silly-head?" He turned to see a sight that stunned him more than the strange room. It was Star, but she was older—not too much so. She looked about eighteen. Her hair was longer and fuller, frizzy from laying against pillows all night. Deep blue eyes took his breath away, buzzing with their usual bright energy.

"Star?" He gasped for his voice sounded deeper. _Did I go through a growth spurt?_ Marco was several inches taller than he remembered with rippling abs and a decent amount of muscle tone. Not too much like his thirty-year-old body in Hekapoo's dimension but more than most men on Earth.

"Oh, Marco, my darling husband," she leaned over to kiss him. The covers slipped down her shoulders, and Marco saw she wore _a lot less_ clothing than he remembered.

"_Wow…_" he unintentionally blushed.

"Same to you, Wild Man," she winked at him. "I can tell someone's excited this morning."

Embarrassed, he turned his head away and cleared his throat. "Star…I had the strangest dream that we were in the Underworld during my prince dinner, and it went horribly wrong and—did you call me your _husband?_" After a few minutes and getting over Star's hot body, he finally put the pieces of the riddle together. This was _their_ room.

"We've been married for two years, my dorky king."

"_What?!_" He distinctly remembered Star being a princess and fifteen-years-old. Why couldn't his brain remember what else happened?

His wife pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek, "Must have been some dream if you're this confused."

_Guess so_, he relaxed in her arms until his hand brushed her stomach. He jolted in shock, which made Star giggle. "Is that…?"

She playfully rolled her eyes and revealed a round pregnant belly from under the covers. "It's been seven months, and you're still freaking out about being a father."

Spurred by endless curiosity, he slowly reached out a hand. "She's not going to bite," Star placed his palm on the curve of her belly. It was smooth and firm like a polished bowling ball. Then he felt it. A small but strong kick bumped his hand.

"Did _I _do this?" he breathed in awe.

"Nah, it's _Tom's_," Star rolled her eyes mockingly. "Honestly, Marco, I worry about you."

Marco shifted forward so he could lay his head on Star's belly. Her skin scratched against his thin layer of facial hair, and he heard a tiny heartbeat amongst a swirl of liquid sounds. Tears rolled down his face—this was all he ever wanted. He and Star had created something wonderful together out of their love. It was the happiest moment of his entire life.

"Your Majesties!" Manfred swung the door open.

The couple hastily covered their bodies with the comforter. "We've been through this about knocking," Star grumbled. "_Repeatedly!_"

"I was just going to say King Marco has a town hall soon, that's all," Manfred hastily shut the door. Some things never changed.

"_That was awkward_," Marco shot her a glance when he left. With the servant gone, he figured it was time to spend a relaxing morning with his wife and unborn daughter. He was about to cuddle when he saw a wistful expression on her face "_What's wrong, my love__?_"

She sighed, "I wish I could go with you…"

"Why can't you?" Marco questioned. "Outdoor air is good for your health—both of yours."

He kissed her belly, hoping to elicit one of her bubbly laughs but she began to cry instead. "_What's wrong? I love you_," he kissed her hand. Marco followed her eyes to a stack of tabloids in the corner of the room. _I'll clean those up_, the king stretched and rolled out of bed. On the way to the clutter, he picked up a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie. It might be warm, but the breeze made his thighs and abs cold. As he collected the tabloids to throw away, but he frowned when he read the headlines: "Butterfly Family Forever Tainted," "The Second Coming of Monster Love," and "Royal Shame: The Queen Marries an Outsider." He recoiled and dropped the magazines on the floor in a loud crash.

"That's only from the wedding," Star said solemnly. "They don't know about this." Their eyes drifted to her belly, and they both knew the accusations of Monster Love would be worse if they knew.

"Have you told anyone?" He returned to the bed and held her close.

The young queen shook her head, "No one—except for Manfred. He walked in on us a few weeks ago, so I had to break the news to him. The royals were very unhappy that we got married, and we have a lot of enemies right now." She paused to rub her weepy eyes, "I've been stuck in the castle since I started showing."

Marco wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. _I miss the light in her eyes_, he sighed. Being locked away in the castle must be torture to his Wayfaring Queen. Adventure was her life and brought them together. _There's gotta be something I can do,_ he scratched his chin. "Why don't you go get some fresh air and take my Kingsguard with you," he suggested. "They're sworn to protect me, so I know they'll do the same for you."

Star thought about it for a second, "We've never tried that before. What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he smiled as he saw the joy rise in her eyes again. That was the Star he loved so dearly. "Let's meet at the secret place at four o'clock. Promise you'll stay with the Kingsguard?"

She giggled at the last part of his plea, "I promise Marco. I love you."

"And I love you too," he kissed her.

They dressed and departed for their separate adventures after a few hours of being lazy and relaxing in bed. Apparently, a lot had happened during the strange three-year gap in his memory. Tom and Janna were getting married, Monsters enjoyed more liberties, and Marco had become fluent in several languages. _Not bad_, he rubbed his chin while reclining on the throne. He adjusted the heavy crown on his head and settled down before his people. It seemed like half of Mewni had squeezed into the townhall to have an audience with the king. "One at a time," Marco's servant motioned for quiet. "Let's settle down one at a time."

_This is going to take all day_, Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. He wistfully thought of Star and their secret place; he would do anything to be back there with her. Where it could just be the two of them, independent of their respective roles. He imagined laying her down in the long grass and kissing her slowly…

"Are you paying attention, King Marco?" A fishmonger snapped. _Get your head in the game, Butterfly_, Marco chided himself. Working harder now meant having more fun later with Star. With that in mind, the king tried his best to concentrate on the issues needing to be resolved. The simpler ones only took minutes to figure out, but the more complex ones took a long time—especially if the parties involved bickered.

"You owe me the full fifteen bushels of corn!" Yelled a farmer in torn overalls.

"But how can I give you the corn when I have to feed my family!" Cried the other in anguish, pointing to a wife and five children. "Just give me until next harvest, please!"

Marco thought long and hard about the issue, feeling sympathetic as a new father himself. _Maybe we can establish a payment plan or something,_ he noticed the time on his watch. _Ugh, I'm running late_.

The king was about to deliver his verdict when an arrow whizzed past his face. The crowd scattered as more projectiles rained upon them through the windows. From his hiding place, Marco could see a trio of masked archers perched on the rafters of the building. Although he debated calling Star, he decided to save time and deal with the threat on his own. He tried to summon his magic, but he could not feel anything. Cursing, he stayed behind the throne. _I gotta call Star_, he tried several times…nothing. He couldn't feel her anymore.

_Something's wrong_, Marco managed to sprint out of the building and raced home on his warnicorn. Every time he called to her, silence greeted his ears. "Star?" His voice echoed in the empty halls of the castle. Where were his knights and servants to greet him? _Where's Star?_

Blood stains splattered the walls along with burnt streaks that indicated discharges of magic. "Star?" He called her name. "I'm home."

The ominous trail led to the Rose Garden and to a sight that stopped Marco's heart. Eclipsa sobbed over a limp figure lying in her arms. Star's pale body lay in a pool of blood that tipped the grass scarlet. Instinct carried Marco to her, and he clung to her body as he bitterly wept. "Star…" he whimpered hoarsely.

A wave of agony racked his chest, and an endless flood of tears poured out of his eyes. The realization hit him like a sledgehammer when it fully set in. Star was dead. Gone forever. He would never see her smile or hold her close at night or meet the child they had created together. "Star!" He howled as his soul rent into pieces. "Don't leave me! I can't live without you!" The silence was deafening and plunged him deeper into despair. Eclipsa placed a hand on his shoulder and stayed with him as he cried.

The funeral of a queen is an elaborate affair that comes after four weeks of mourning. Days, nights, and weeks bled into an endless hell of public appearances and black clothing. The commoners and Monsters wept endlessly over their beloved monarch, closing businesses all over Mewni. They crowded around her casket while she lay in state at the castle to pay their respects. Marco never left Star's side for a moment, refusing comfort from his friends and family. When it came time for her burial, he wept at her graveside for three straight days until Moon tapped his shoulder.

His bleary eyes peeled away from the stone. "Yes, Moon?" Marco's voice had faded to a tiny whisper.

"Please get up," she said gently. "We need to talk to you."

It took all of his effort to get up and follow Moon to the throne room where he knew the royals would be waiting. They were seated around a great table ready to discuss an important matter with their absent king. Sighing, Marco sat at the head of the table and tried to keep his eyes dry. Grief had sucked the color out of his skin and the strength from his limbs. He looked like a ghost lingering between the real world and the afterlife.

Moon spoke on his behalf, "Royal houses of Mewni. We are here to discuss what happens next. The untimely death of Star leaves Mewni without an heir to the throne, and I am too old to continue the line myself. Does anyone have any suggestions on what to do going forward?"

Aunt Etheria spoke, "I can't _believe_ neither Star nor Marco opened their mouths about a baby!"

The Undaunted Queen sighed, "I'm getting over the shock myself…but you can see why they wanted my grandchild to be a secret. Star was killed by a group of Mewman supremacists just for marrying Marco."

"There lies our problem," the old Butterfly pointed her cane. "_Him!_ If Star had married Prince Lucitor like she was supposed to then she would still be alive! _You_ killed her trying to chase _your _happiness and not her well-being."

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of killing Star," Marco hissed.

"I will! Why was she alone? She was chased back to the castle and ambushed."

"She had the Kingsguard with her!"

"That's what you think, _Nerd!_" Higgs stepped into the room with her knights. "Sure, we went with her but maybe we looked away for a second. Not our fault you disgraced the throne and the Butterfly family."

Rage launched Marco off of his throne, but his fist connected with thin wisp. Suddenly, the whole castle evaporated, and he found himself back in the graveyard except considerable time had passed. Cold wind rustled bare branches above Marco, sending a shiver through his thin, disheveled clothing. A sharp odor of grim rose off of his dirty body and unkempt beard.

"Hey, look at him!" A gravedigger scoffed. "The Mad King of Mewni! Lost his mind when his wife died and has been talking to the air."

Marco snarled at the Mewman but watched as the figure disappeared into the fog around him. "He couldn't save her because he's just a weak human!" The same voice echoed. "His own selfishness is why she lies in the ground—the last of the Butterflys!"

"Leave me alone!" Marco hurled a rock into the fog.

"No family, no friends…all alone. Ha!"

Despair gripped his heart, causing him to look longingly upon the place where his Star lay in eternal sleep. _I want to be with her_, he unsheathed his sword. _Where I belong._ The tip of the blade tickled as Marco brought it to his heart. Just one good stab could bring her back and make everything right again. _I'm coming for you, _he tightened his grip and brought the tip to his chest.

"Marco!"

A red moon floated above Marco, and their waltz played slowly like a funeral dirge. On the patch of dirt above her body, Star stood, gasping in horror. She was younger again, but no less beautiful and comforting. _That was quick and painless, _he dropped the rapier. Wasn't death supposed to hurt? The ghost of his wife stepped towards him and hugged his broken body. "Star…" he breathed her scent, holding her as close as possible. For the first time in eternity, the world felt right again. "I love you so much."

She kissed his forehead, "I love you too, Marco. Let's go home."

Mewni melted into a black void where only the two of them and the Blood Moon existed. _Is this the afterlife?_ He was a bit disappointed it wasn't a replica of their meadow or something. "_You aren't dead_," she replied to his thoughts.

"_Wait…_" he blinked. "_It really _is_ you. I can feel you_." Marco was also fifteen again and wearing his prince outfit. Memories of the dinner and Dave's challenge entered his mind as well as the realization that the _real_ hell existed outside of the void. What if the vision he had been trapped in was the future? His love for Star was going to doom them both…

"Marco," she tried to grab his hand. "Don't say that! I won't let anyone separate us."

He desperately wanted to believe her words, but the faces of the royals and Higgs and their enemies crowed his vision. _I can't do this_, he fled deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Marco gasped when light entered his eyes again, revealing the Lucitor throne room and the stunned faces of the royals. Something heavy rested against his chest, and he noticed Star waking up in his arms. _My beautiful Star is safe_, he buried his face into her shoulder to cry. "_It's okay,_" she reassured him. "_I'm right here_."

Tom unfastened the straps holding Marco to the chair, "Glad you came back because Dave clawed his way out of the coffin."

Behind the prince, Dave panted and wiped the blood and smoke stains off of his skin. Glinting red eyes communicated a clear message to Marco: _I will make your life a living hell and take her away from you_. This was more than a threat; it was a promise Dave would commit his life too. The Lucitors and Butterflys postured around the king, agreeing to assist in any way possible. _I have to get out of here!_ Marco sprung from his chair and ran.

"Marco, wait!" Star chased after him.

At the gate to the castle, she caught him, forcing Marco to face the inevitable. For both of them…he had to end their relationship. She frowned, hearing his thoughts, "What do you mean?"

The prince took her hand, "Star, I love you so much…but I can't do this. The Blood Moon and the vision are a sign that my personal hell is right here. Everyone in there is conspiring to rip us apart."

"Then don't let them!" She started to shake in visible frustration. "Marco, forget about them. This is about us. I can keep us safe."

"No, you can't!" He snapped. "They're going to kill you and our child!" Marco instantly regretted yelling at Star. He didn't mean to sound angry—his concern had reached a boiling point. _Please understand_, he tried to reach for her, but the princess pulled back.

"You're doing it again," she folded her arms. "Thinking I can't handle things. I _can_, and I can't believe you're going to break up with me over a stupid, fake dream. We promised to never leave each other…what happened to that?"

_I can't watch them hurt you because I love you too much_, he bit his lip, caging the words he wanted to say. Wordlessly, he opened a portal to somewhere else and stepped through. The last thing he heard was Star screaming his name as the moon turned white like a ghost.

* * *

**Author's Note and Review Roundup**

**As promised, here's the petition link (** p/the-walt-disney-company-please-give-fans-a-star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-season-5-or-a-movie-special-in-future?recruiter=960279884&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=share_petition&utm_term=tap_basic_share&recruited_by_id=349d9ac0-75c2-11e9-a0d7-9fdc5c10a40f)

**I don't expect anything for a few years, but I would love to see more of the show since "Cleaved" gave us a lot of new questions. In speaking of "Cleaved" I have two stories to tackle s4 and the finale, and I'd like your thoughts on which I should do first (yay democracy). 1. A reimagining of s4 that explores deeper themes of Moon's betrayal and magic or 2. A true post-canon story where Star and Marco adjust to the new world and whatnot. I want to do both at some point, but I wonder which one you're more interested in alongside with more of the _Signverse AU_.**

**Star's Keyblade4114-Thank you and you should definitely share your idea. It's up to us fans to keep the show alive now.**

**Bedrock Armor- That's the advantage of doing a REDUX now. I can throw in more references! And that kiss was god tier! You should develop your book idea; that's what I'm doing while still writing fanfiction. If you need help and feedback, I'd love to help as much as possible.**

**Luci96-Thanks! Revisiting this story give me the great feels too. Especially with Chapter 9.**

**KrashThunder- _The Dance of the Stars _will definitely get a REDUX after this for both continuity and stuff like that.  
**

**D4rk Sid3- Thank you! I love revisiting _The Sign of the Moon_. This series ended REALLY open, which is great for sequel potential (see petition link). I am DYING to see more, but I guess it's up to us content creators in the meantime. Yeah, I wish the show went more of this route with Starco happening earlier so we can focus more on plot, but season 4 was still great.**

**Aldal-The ending has me happy yet I NEED MORE! Yes, next chapter is the WHAM chapter.**

**KRUSA1- No problem! We have plenty of time now that the show is over (_cries_).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! This chapter took forever because I essentially rewrote it from the ground up. This truly is the best version of this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen over the treacherous Forest of Certain Death—the most dangerous place in Mewni outside of the Underworld. Trees, weighed down by massive canopies, drooped to form a nearly impenetrable ceiling over much of the forest, blocking out much of the moon and stars. Brambles and thick foliage caged the ground under them, and the depths of the shadows hid a million deadly secrets. At any point, a wild beast or flesh-eating plant could ambush anyone foolish enough to enter the dark world. It is said there are exactly a thousand ways to die in the Forest of Certain Death, but Marco didn't care tonight. Perhaps life would be better off if a wild manticore pounced on him. He was just a stupid common boy who thought being in love with a magical princess would be some kind of fairytale.

For a few months, it did seem like one. Dating Star had been the highlight of his life. Everything she said or did was adorable like wiggly laser puppies. Light danced in her eyes like fire in the sky. Her voice sang with energy and enthusiasm at the sound of adventure. When they were alone, her natural exuberance tempered into a warm passion—transmitted by hugs, kisses, and gentle caresses. Star Butterfly had to be as close to perfection any natural being could achieve, and it was that perfection Marco wanted to protect at all costs. Even if it meant keeping his distance. Their love, no matter how beautiful, was bound to end in tragedy. Maybe Marco should thank Dave for the perverse warning.

Sorrowful eyes sought out the moon, and he saw that it was white instead of red. _Star?_ He tried to reach out with the Blood Moon bond in panic but heard nothing. The last tendrils of it had uncoiled. Marco was truly alone. Pain seized his heart in a vice, and the former prince sat down on a log and cried. If he made the right decision, why did it hurt so much? He had experienced a breakup before, but Jackie dumping him had been relatively painless. She simply skated off into the night, and by the next day, the blues were gone. Leaving Star felt like leaving part of his soul. It felt like dying. Not even optimistic thoughts of her forging a new life made him happy. Tom would certainly try his best to be a better prince, but the idea of him sharing tender kisses and moments like Marco had made him ill.

_Stop thinking about it, Diaz_, he uncurled himself from his ball. Moping around wouldn't undo anything. He needed to figure out what to do and where to go. Echo Creek sounded like a good idea, but he could not bear to break the news to his parents—at least not yet. The Butterfly castle was no longer his home either. Marco was trapped between two worlds, so he figured the Forest of Certain Death was a good compromise. He could find a way to survive out here—he was practically a Mewman after all. _I'm going to need food, water, and shelter_, he fell back on survival wisdom.

Marco's quest took him deeper into the forbidden woods and deeper into the night. Until his eyes adjusted, the journey was full of tripping and stumbling, and even his human night vision wasn't much more helpful. The worst part, however, were the memories of Star in his mind. They haunted him like ghosts because the fear and loneliness made him crave her. She made the worst of times better. During the battle against Toffee, just the mere idea of seeing her gave Marco the courage to survive the rat invasion and being held in a dungeon. She really was like a guiding star in his life, promising a way out of the night. Tears rolled down his cheek. _Stop thinking about her_, he willed himself to focus on the forest.

The wall of trees opened, revealing a small divide where a stream split the thick wilderness. The sound of water tumbling against rocks was rather soothing, and Marco decided the place would make a good camp. Since it was a mild night, he set his next focus on making a fire to sanitize the water and to keep predators at bay. Then he realized something…he didn't have an ax or pot. _I can make some with magic_, but he suddenly realized he could not use it without his link to Star. Defeated, he sat on the ground. _I didn't think this through. _What was he doing out here?

Suddenly, Marco knew he was in immediate danger. His human senses might be duller than a Mewman's, but he instinctively knew a not-so-friendly beast stalked him in the shadows. The boy stood up with cellphone flashlight in one hand and a big stick in another. "Who's there?" He barked.

Rustling of limbs filled the air and out stepped a blackish-gray blob. At first, the weak light picked up eyes—dozens of pairs of them in odd places. Next were gleaming black noses, rounded ears, and rows of yellowed teeth. A multi-bear. Marco had read about them a few times and knew there was hardly a fiercer beast, especially when surprised during its midnight snack. Berry juice stained its mouths, but human flesh had to be more appetizing.

Marco knew he had to do something and fast. _I need fire!_ All beasts feared flame, but there wasn't time to build one now. He had to fight for his life, unarmed. The multi-bear bellowed an angry, berry-scented roar and charged. The boy rolled out of the way and smacked one of its passing faces with the stick, causing the bear to grunt. But he did not celebrate. A blunt hit to the nose would not be enough to win the fight. The multi-bear shook his injured face but rallied for another attack. This time he lashed out with his claws and scratched Marco's thigh, sending pain through his leg. Falling to the ground, he cursed in Mewman—his official first word in the language. _Did I really just say "fuck" in Mewnian?_ His lips tingled. Swearing wasn't his thing, but Star had the habit of doing it a lot when upset. Losing at videogames tended to bring a whole lot of unsavory words out of her, but Marco was also the cause of them. If he kissed her just right and in just the right places….

A blow sent Marco flying into the air and skidding against the ground. Memory lane was over. Slowly, he got up and mounted a bluff charge, hoping that seeing its prey fight back might spook the bear. It worked; the animal scrambled backward instead of forward. _I'm not letting you win!_ Marco unleashed all of the pent up energy stored in his body. Mewni was supposed to be his new home. It was supposed to be his fairytale ending. Instead, it took his friends, girlfriend, and happiness. Marco lashed out with the stick like a sword, managing a few good blows to the different faces of the animal. _I'm going to show everyone that I'm not a weak human!_

He endured a series of attacks from the bear, thanks to a rush of adrenaline and sheer determination. The summer heat crackled into a storm, but the battle went on. Neither the bear nor Marco yielded as the rain poured into the forest and turned the ground to mud. The boy slipped in the goo, lamenting that his nice clothes were ruined. _Sir Lavabo is going to be upset_, he thought but realized that he would never see his friend again. He couldn't go back to the castle. The bear brought a heavy paw down on Marco, stunning him. _I'm going to die_, the impact left him conscious enough to know that this was the end. He was going to die alone in the Forest of Certain Death, far from his friends and family. Maybe they would never know what happened to him. _Star…_he closed his eyes. _Star, I know you can't hear me, but I love you_.

An explosive bang split the air, and a shockwave sent Marco flying a few feet. _Ow!_ He held his pounding head but saw that the universe had sent him a miracle. Lightning had struck a nearby tree and created fire. Emboldened by hope, he raced to a burning branch and waved it in front of the bear. "Get back!" He snarled. "I am Marco Diaz, and I'm not going to let you win!"

He didn't just mean that to the bear but to all of Mewni too. If they wanted to make his life a living hell, then so be it. Marco was going to claw and fight his way to the top. Nothing would get in his way! Not even King Lucitor! Whimpering, the bear limped away, and the warrior collapsed to the ground. Healing rain cooled his body, and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Marco? Marco, wake up?"

Something poked his sore body the next morning, and he opened his eyes to light. "Star? Is it you?" He reached out a hand. He wanted to feel her soft skin or her slick blonde hair but did not. Despite being unable to see momentarily, he knew the arm he touched wasn't Star's.

Sight returned to his eyes, and he saw Kelly crouched over him. Although not his bright and shining warrior princess, a friendly face was always a good thing. The green-haired girl studied him and said, "You look like a mess. What happened to you? Where's your girlfriend?"

Marco could only imagine what she saw—likely a boy in wet, muddy clothes and covered in bruises. He sighed, "What _didn't _happen. As for Star…we broke up."

Kelly's eyes grew wide in an expression he couldn't read. "Well then," she pulled him up. "Let's get you cleaned up first, okay?"

She practically carried him back to her dimension since he was too exhausted to walk. _So, this is where she lives,_ Marco glanced around in surprise. He always assumed she lived in a minor kingdom on Mewni, but Kelly's world was a desert. Sand collected into low-lying dunes under a purple sky, and surrounding them were giant clumps of…hair. Multicolored, billowing shelters that he soon discovered were actually members of Kelly's species. They waved at the warrior girl as she passed through the empty streets until she came to a giant pink mound.

"Hi, Mom," she greeted. "Mind if I bring a friend over?"

Marco involuntarily shrieked when a pair of eyes and a mouth appeared on what was supposed to be Kelly's house. "Absolutely sweetie. Don't forget to clean your room later."

"Whatever," Kelly smirked and brought Marco inside. _I have so many questions_, but he decided that washing up was a higher priority than studying Kelly's species.

The inside was structured like a cross between a house and a tent. Everything was made out of hair: the carpet, the furniture, the appliances. Giant combs and bottles of conditioner were commonplace, as well as vacuum cleaners. "There's a working shower upstairs," Kelly leaned him against the stair railing. "Just leave your clothes outside the door, and I'll wash them."

"Thanks," he went upstairs to the bathroom, deposited his soiled clothing outside the door, and took the longest shower of his life. Marco questioned how the shower worked since they were inside of a living being but decided not to dwell on it. The hot water stung his cuts but drove the sludge out of his hair. It also washed away the shame he felt. _Why did I leave Star?_ Her screams filled his ears, and he wept bitterly. They loved each other dearly, and he ran away instead of fighting. What kind of lover and prince was he? A coward. Star didn't deserve someone like that.

"You okay in there?" Kelly knocked on the door. "You've been in there for an hour. Oh—your clothes are done. Just putting them by the door."

He wiped his nose on his wet arm, "I'm alright."

Shutting off the water he waited for Kelly to leave so he could grab his clothes. Putting his prince suit on again felt weird, but he had nothing else to wear. Although his jacket was clean, Marco swore he could still smell Star on it. _Mmm…_his mind purred. He inhaled deeply and moaned a little bit. He could drink in her scent forever.

Footsteps stopped outside of the door. "I was going to check on you, but you seem _busy_, so nevermind." Kelly hurried away.

_I'm not doing that in here,_ he rolled his eyes. Marco went downstairs and discovered his friend was eating snacks and watching a wrestling bout on TV. He joined her on the couch, "Nice. Haven't seen wrestling in ages."

"I didn't know you like it," she replied.

"My dad likes watching Mexican _lucha libre_. It's like American wrestling in some ways, but the wrestlers wear these cool masks."

"Sounds cool," she smiled. "You should take me to a match one day."

"Yeah…Star would—" He stopped himself short of finishing the sentence. Star always wanted to go to a match and actually fight in it. They used to pretend they were _luchadors_ and wrestle in his room. Star called herself _La Mariposa_ _Asesina_ or the Killer Butterfly. And that she was. Her headlocks were torture, and she always won. Marco was called _El Rey del Sol_ or The Sun King. He didn't come up with it—Star did. For some reason, her Spanish was better than his.

Kelly prodded his shoulder, "Are you okay? You're crying."

Marco realized his cheeks were wet and wiped his face on his sleeves. "I'm fine," his voice cracked.

The girl eyed him, "You mentioned something about breaking up with Star earlier."

"Oh…yeah," he sniffled. "It was for the best, I think. I know I'm supposed to be her prince and future husband…but I can't. Our love is forbidden. Her extended family hates me, and King Lucitor trapped me in my own personal hell. You wanna know what I saw? The future. Star and our child are going to be killed because of me. She's better off with Tom…" _But I don't want her with him_, he buried his face in his hands. _I want her with me_.

"Dude," Kelly wrapped an arm around him. "You're a mess. If you think you made the right decision, then just try to move on. Wallowing over a relationship isn't healthy—trust me, I know how that feels."

"But I love everything about Star," he cried. "Her laugh, her smile, the way she says my name, the way she kisses me—"

"—That's a little gross, Marco."

"—You get what I mean. I just can't live without my Star."

Kelly rubbed his back as he whimpered for several moments. _I need her_, he longed for Star's arms to wrap around him and hold him tight to her body. The green-haired girl suddenly got up and tossed him a pinkish-red, body-length wig. "Here," she said. "Let's go on an adventure together to take your mind off of things. It'll be fun."

Doubtful, he stared at the wig but decided to go along with it. What more could he lose? He trudged out of the house behind his friend. Already, the giant wig-suit was hot and itchy, prickling his exposed skin. Was this what it felt like to be Kelly? It reminded Marco of the time Star used magic on him to help him grow a beard. _She said it looked cute on me_, her words made the boy long for her. Since then, he had been secretly trying to grow facial hair for her but figured he was still a few years away from having real peach fuzz. _What does it matter?_ He shook his head. _We broke up_. It would be best to just focus on his adventure with Kelly.

The sun had risen higher above the hairy world, and the town had woken and filled the streets. They were an odd bunch, hidden under long, colorful hair. Their vehicles, pets, and accessories were made of hair too. _Interesting_, Marco noted. Also, apparently only females had the ability to stash things in their hair. Kelly explained that once women married and had a child, they ballooned into a giant mobile house for their family to live in.

"Why?" He asked when they boarded a dog-bus. It was an odd creature, and Marco hesitated to get on for a moment. Riding _inside_ of an animal was too strange to think about, although the dog-bug seemed friendly. The inside looked like a generic city bus but cleaner. Workers and other passengers crowded the best seats, leaving a single bench in the back to sit on. Once settled, the creature rolled ahead and deeper into the town.

"We live in a desert," Kelly answered. "Being able to pick up town and move around to find more resources is an important adaptation."

"Oh." He nodded. "So, where are we going?"

"To the library to return a book on ancient fighting forms," she handed him the text. It was full of pages explaining Woolett—the name of her species—forms and fighting theory. Apparently, there was a way for two Wooletts to combine their bodies to form the ultimate combat machine. _I wonder if Star and I can do something like that with the Blood Moon bond_, he wondered until he remembered that the bond was cleaved during the breakup. The bitter memory produced a couple of wayward tears, but he tried to remain strong in public. He thumbed through the pages and set himself to learn more about the moves.

Kelly noticed his fascination and jabbed his ribs, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Wish I knew about this when fighting that multibear."

"So, that's why you were hurt and muddy."

"It was a tough night," he sighed. Kelly placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. A few Wooletts noticed the gesture and whispered among one another in another language. The warrior girl glared at them and uttered what sounded like a sharp rebuke, causing them to look away. "What was that all about?" Marco asked.

"Nothing," she muttered. "Just try to keep yourself together. Your sadness is attracting attention."

_That's ominous,_ Marco blinked, "Why?"

"There's something you should know about us Wooletts," she leaned against the seat and let a couple of seconds pass. "We're a warrior society. Showing weakness is a good way to get killed."

"But crying is good for you."

"No, it's not!" Kelly and Marco gasped when an old Woolett eavesdropped on their conversation and answered in English. Two spectacled eyes searched the boy's soul as she walked towards them. "There's no use for crying. What happens happened, and a proper warrior learns to forget about it and move on."

"But I don't wanna forget about Star," Marco blurted his feelings, then slapped a hand over his mouth. _Great_, he watched the Wooletts whisper to one another. He just handed these hostile bus riders a weapon to destroy him. They watched the boy like prey, leering angrily.

The old Woolett spoke again, "You're the one dating that Mewman princess. Quit now; you're out of your league."

"No, I'm not,"

"Then show us!" She challenged. The wounds on Marco's limbs began to sting in phantom pain, dissuading him from taking up the challenge. Why did he have to fight so hard for everything? Before the combatants closed in on him, Kelly yanked Marco off the dog-bus and to the safety of the library.

"Thanks," he let out a breath.

The girl nodded, "Not in the mood either. Plus, we're here."

She pointed to an old Woolett creature made of dark gray hair. Above a sign that read "Woolandia Library" a friendly face wearing a white powdered wig read from a giant book. She smiled at the youngsters when they entered, which creeped Marco out. _I can't get used to this place_. Even the dimension of cats with human faces was more normal. Bookshelves full of a great number of books occupied most of the wall space with cute inspirational posters hung around them. They said things like: "read" and "smile." Across from the door, a pink Woolett sat at a furry receptionist desk, filing books away for later. She looked like any librarian on Earth—minus the hair—and Marco prayed the warrior spirit was too loud for a simple library. They were supposed to be places of quiet learning.

"Let me handle this," Kelly said to Marco before turning to the receptionist. "Remember what I said about crying and trying to move on."

_Right,_ he nodded. Spending an entire day weeping over an ex-girlfriend wasn't healthy anyway. Libraries did not inspire fond memories of Star. She largely hated books, partly due to her lack of patience to read them and her difficulty with reading English. She took to speaking and writing the language much better. Marco read their reading assignments from class to her, and most of the time, she fell asleep against his chest. Friends weren't supposed to think their friend snoring against their chest was cute, but Marco did. _I just wanted things to be like that forever_, melancholy filled his heart.

"Hey!" The librarian snatched the book out of Kelly's hand. "Is your friend crying?"

_I told you not to_, she stared at him, then turned to the other Woolett, "He's just got something in his eyes."

The librarian slithered from behind the desk and studied Marco intently, "Those are tears. You know the penalty for crying in public…either I shave your hair, or we fight to the death! Warriors live in the present, not the past."

Kelly retreated to stand next to Marco, and the boy found the courage to meet the gaze of the librarian. "You know what?" He said firmly. "A true warrior embraces his feelings and lets them out. Crying isn't a sign of weakness; it's a sign of good mental health!"

His friend marveled at his newfound bravery, smiling warmly. "Yeah," she pulled a pair of dueling swords out of her hair. "Marco's right! We're gonna take you down and express our feelings!"

She tossed him a Woolett shortsword. It was shorter than a longsword or rapier but heavier somehow. The grip was tiny and very wide, allowing space only for one hand to awkwardly hold. _There's a first time for everything_, Marco tested the blade. He and Kelly stood shoulder to shoulder and launched their attack. They lashed out with fury, driven by deep emotions swirling under the surface. The librarian pulled out her own dueling blades to defend. Clashes of metal produced muted echoes in the hairy building as they fought.

Kelly blocked both of the opponent's swords and signaled for Marco to go around for a sneak attack. _On it!_ He rushed behind and swept her off her feet with a kick. The move allowed his warrior-friend to bat away her weapons and dig her blades into the enemy's chest. "Give up, fiend," Kelly bragged. "The Power of Friendship has taken you down!"

"Never!" The Woolett hissed. "Feelings are evil!"

As if on cue, smaller male minions raced out of hidden spots in the library's hair with swords and shields to aid their master. _You gotta be kidding me_, Marco groaned. When his courage began to fade, Kelly took his hand and flashed him a we-can-do-this smile. And they could—together. "Well, old friend," he smirked. "I think it's time we danced."

"Absolutely," her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Wanna try Combination Stance Number Three?"

Marco's eyes grew wide at the prospect of practicing the moves in the book. Could it work? Only warriors with true spirit and compatibility could pull a combination stance off. _It's worth the try_, he climbed on top of Kelly's hair, combining their red and green bodies together as one. They leapt into the air and spun around with their weapons into a whirling tornado. Wooletts were flung around and slashed by a fury of swords from the fighting machine. Marco lost himself in the moment, merging fully with Kelly and the will of the warrior spirit. It was incredible. He hadn't felt this free in ages. _This is how I should feel_.

The moment was broken when a dictionary knocked Marco off of Kelly's shoulders. He slid across the floor and his wig-suit disintegrated into clumps of hair. The Wooletts gasped at the sight of the boy in his prince suit. "What are you?" The librarian studied him. "You look like a Mewman, but I know you aren't one."

Marco stood up, ready to take the warriors on his own. "I'm Marco Diaz, Prince of the Mewmans!" He roared. "And I'm finishing this fight!" He exhaled and closed his eyes until he felt a surge of ice-cold in his veins. It was chilling yet familiar. He could feel her again albeit faintly. Her smile, her love, her bright exuberance. _My Star_, he let the magic build up until it burst. Marco opened his glowing eyes and felt his cheekmarks blaze into his flesh. The sight made Kelly and the other Wooletts stare in awe.

"NARWHAL BLAST!" He used the sword to launch a flurry of blue whales at the opponents. In an instant, the fight was over. The warriors were vanquished, and peace reclaimed its place. Dipping down without the Blood Moon bond left Marco dizzy, making him fall into Kelly's arms.

"That was amazing!" She praised. "Nice fighting, Diaz."

He grinned, "Thanks. Took a lot out of me." She let him stand on his own, and they leaned against a pile of books stack near the entrance. "You know…I had a lot of fun today. I think the fight made me feel better."

"Good," Kelly said then fell silent. The sunset behind them, casting its pink rays upon the pair. Marco took in a lungful of air and felt his head clear. He noticed his friend watching him with thoughtful eyes and a gentle smile on her cheeks. "I've been thinking," she giggled and played with her toes. "You and I make a good team…"

"We do," he agreed.

"And you talked about how you should embrace your feelings..."

"I did," he scratched the back of his neck. "After today, I think I'm ready to move forward with these new feelings I feel." Kelly blushed when Marco took her hand, and he gazed directly into her eyes. "Thanks for the adventure," he said. "I'm ready to go back to Star."

"What?!" She squeaked, making a face he couldn't read. Her eyes drifted to the floor.

He nodded firmly, "I am. Kelly…I love Star more than anything. I want to marry her and father her children and be with her forever."

"But didn't you say your love is forbidden and that the royals are out to get you?" A hint of objection trickled into her voice.

Marco gathered his thoughts for a second and turned to face the setting sun. Wind rippled in his hair and shoulder tassels. "Our love is forbidden," he said in a low voice. "And the future looks horrifying, but we can face it as long as we're together. I realized that when fighting with you. Star and I are like a combination stance—unstoppable because we're so compatible."

The girl muttered something under her breath, then said, "But you broke up with her…what if she's moved on? What if she hates you?"

For a second, Marco worried, but he saw the moon turn red again in the sky. "She still loves me. I just feel it." The Blood Moon bond started to knit itself again between them. Although it was still faint, he knew Star was thinking about the meadow. _I'll be there_, he couldn't wait to be reunited with his beloved. "I know exactly where to meet her. Oh, you said something about embracing feelings, Kelly. What are you feeling?"

"Oh…nothing at all," she muttered.

"I'll see ya later then," Marco he cut open a portal and slipped into the meadow.

* * *

The portal closed after Marco, and Star sank to her knees, screaming his name until her throat went numb. Ash clung to her dress, and the hot wind evaporated the tears from her eyes. He left her. Marco left her here in the Underworld. _Don't leave me!_ She desperately shouted in the bond but noticed it was gone forever. Her headspace was empty and devoid of the warmth Marco added to it. _No!_ Her cheekmarks glowed from her deep anguish. _No, come back!_ She needed him to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. She needed the confidence in his eyes to give her strength and his support to lift her spirits. Marco was the sun in her world—her light and warmth and comfort. With him, she flourished. Without him, she withered to dust.

Behind her, the fighting had picked up again with both sides continuing to hurl insults and furniture at each other. The dinner that was supposed to be in Marco's honor was in shambles like their ruined relationship. Star had experienced breakups twice before with Tom, but none of them felt this painful. She was absolutely broken as if part of her soul had departed her. Why did her cute idiot think _leaving_ was the best course of action? They were stronger together and always had been. It was their ironclad friendship that brought them through bad times before. Who was Star Butterfly without her Marco Diaz? What was the day without the sun or the night without stars or moons?

Those stupid jerks had deprived Star of her universe, but she lacked the energy to get revenge. Her will to fight or even live was fading with each minute. _This is my fault_, she sniffled. She broke Marco by trying to make him a prince in this stuffy world. Maybe the breakup was for the best. He could go back to Earth, fall in love with a normal girl, and be free. _But I don't want him to love anyone like me_, jealousy choked her mind. His kisses and hugs belonged to her alone. Just thinking about him spending intimate moments with another made Star want to delete the entire universe. Better to have no reality than one like that. Plus, if Marco moved on, she would be forced to marry Tom. _I don't want him like that either_, the thoughts made her sick to the stomach. What was it like being forced to marry someone and bear their children? It seemed like a fate worse than death.

"Uh, Starship?" She turned to see the demon prince standing behind her. "Are you okay? Where's Marco?"

Hearing his name brought another wave of sorrow, and the princess wailed, "He…broke up with me because of that stupid vision."

Disbelief flashed in Tom's eyes, and he pulled Star into a hug. "It'll be okay, Star," he murmured, rubbing her back as she cried. "He'll be back."

_No, he won't!_ She sobbed.

"Hey," Tom opened a portal to his room. "Let's go somewhere private. Just us two."

Normally, an invitation to be alone with her ex-boyfriend would have been met with immediate refusal, but Star needed a friend right now. She followed him to his room and tried not to dwell on the implications. Sitting on his bed felt strange, but she laid on her back and settled into its warmth. _He hasn't changed this place at all_, she smirked at the dark room. Tom still had his black-and-flame comforter—the one Star used to tease him about for being too edgy. There was also the collection of torture devices next to his closet in one corner of the room and his arcades in the opposite one. _What a strange boy_, she laughed to herself. Only Tom Lucitor could torture souls on one side of his room and play ping-pong in the other.

The prince pulled up a bean bag chair to sit on the ground, facing her. "Tell me what happened," concern filled his voice.

Star rolled on her stomach and sighed, "Marco claimed he saw a future where evil people killed me and our child. It freaked him out, and he said that being apart was the only way we could stay safe."

Tom muttered something in Demon she couldn't pick up on. He got up and rifled in his closet for a pair of swim trunks and beach accessories. When Star looked confused, he said, "I'm pissed off at what my father did. If I don't get far away from this place and let off so steam, people will die. I suggest you come with me, Star. Let's get away together."

Running away sounded like the perfect thing to do. If only she could do that with Marco. They had a whole universe of dimensions to hide it and start a new life. In fact, they didn't have to leave Mewni either. South of the Mewni River, wilderness stretched for thousands of miles, populated by isolated villages. They could forsake their royal duties and raise children and warnicorns in peace. _A place where we can finally belong_, just thinking about such a future made Star's heart hurt again. All she needed was Marco—everything else could rot.

Tom noticed her distress, "Are you okay?"

Star sighed and poofed up her pink sailor suit to change into and a few beach towels, "Let's get away." Until she could fulfill her fantasy, a trip with Tom sounded like fun.

"Great," he smiled. "Bathroom's down the hall and to the left."

"I know where it is. We dated before."

Star dressed and returned, seeing that they had an additional member in the room. Cerberus cowered next to her master's bed, shaking and whimpering. The dog's back scraped the high ceilings even as she crouched. "She wants to come too," the prince scratched one her heads. "She hates it when my father is angry."

"So, we're going to Lava Lake?" Star asked.

Tom summoned a fire portal, "Yep. I feel the lava calling me."

If Star wasn't so depressed and anxious to escape, she would have questioned Tom's motives. They used to go there a lot when they were together. Their first non-Silver Bell Ball date involved the beach, a pier, and melted cornshakes bought in vain. Yet the princess detected no ill-will in the demon's eyes. He sincerely wanted to forget this disaster dinner, and so did she. _What if Marco tries to find me?_ The Blood Moon bond had faded between them because of the breakup. As if Tom could read her mind, he grabbed her hand gently, "Hey, don't worry. I have my phone on just in case Marco calls. I know it's weird that we're going to Lava Lake, but we both need to do something relaxing."

"You're right," she put on a brave face.

The two royals and Cerberus stepped onto the pristine sandy beaches of Lava Lake Beach. It was still night, and the crystals embedded in the roof of the Underworld reflected moonlight from the lands above it—called the Overworld. However, most of the light came from the waves of lava that lapped at the black shore. They created a gentle orange glow that provided ambient lighting, reminding Star of a romantic restaurant. Because of the atmosphere, the beach was populated by quite a few couples, the sight of which made Star long for Marco. She could easily imagine the two of them holding each other while the night turned to morning. His soft skin against hers. His musky boy-scent comforting her nose as she inhaled next to him. His kisses so sweet against her lips and jawline as he murmured his love for her in her ears…

"Starship?" Tom shook her gently. He saw the tears forming in the corner of her eyes and saw that the presence of couples bothered her. "Alright, we're gonna need a more secluded spot."

They went farther down the shoreline and arranged camp in the place with the least amount of lovey couples. Tom unfurled their beach towels and set up the cooler while Star opened the umbrella. Cerberus helped by lounging and looking cute. With the work over, they sat together and waited for the Brightening—the Underworld's version of a sunrise. In the silence of the night, Star's mind wandered to Marco. Memories haunted her with images of the two of them stargazing in their meadow and snuggling in the castle while watching movies. It made the breakup even worse. How could he leave her? Didn't those times mean anything? _Why would I force him to stay?_ She leaned against Tom's shoulder. At first, the gesture shocked him, but he didn't move.

"Just let it all out, Star," he sighed. "Keeping emotions in isn't healthy." The words of wisdom sounded odd from Tom's mouth.

"Thanks for being a good friend," she said.

"In a way, we've always had each other," he said slowly. "Two royals from two fucked royal families who conspired to make us have children. We're the only ones who can understand the drama we've been through." When her tears wet his bare shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her. "I miss him too." Cerberus whined in agreement and rubbed her head against Star.

Daylight came to the Underworld at long last. At first, Star thought she would never see morning again without Marco. He was her sun, after all. But it came anyway, promising hope after the long night of misery. The princess realized she had fallen asleep on her beach towel and that Tom had gently draped something over her. Judging by the scent, she knew it was the Marco hoodie she had given him. Despite being in the Underworld and on her ex's body, she tasted her prince on it. _Marco…_she inhaled. _I love you so much_. She brought the fabric closer to her nose and moaned a bit.

Footsteps approached in the soft sand, and Star saw Tom with his lavaboard. "Missed some gnarly waves, but you needed the sleep. Uh…do you need a moment with the hoodie?"

She replied gently, "I'm fine. Just smells like him." Sorrow came rushing back as she remembered her dream had been of Marco laying with her in their meadow. It felt so real she swore she could touch him.

Tom sat next to her, and his body radiated heat from lava surfing. "I hate seeing you like this, Starship. I really do. Wanna do something to take our minds off of what happened?"

She didn't move at first. "Ah, c' mon," he nudged her. "It'll be fun."

She still didn't move until a volleyball nearly smacked her face. Rolling out of the way, she turned to see a group of demon teens standing menacingly around her and Tom. The leader of them stomped right up to the prince, "Why look here, fellas. Another cruddy couple camping on _our _spot."

"She's not my girlfriend," Tom hastily replied. "Plus, we were here first."

The teen ignored him and went straight to Star. She eased into a fighting stance—like the one Marco used—and glared harshly. _Back off! I'm not in the mood_, her eyes snarled. She had to deal with enough jerks in the past twelve hours.

The boy—who looked about seventeen—smirked, "I must say, punk, your girl's kinda cute. I like the feisty ones."

Before Star could smack him, Tom beat her to it by snorting smoke in his face, "I said she's _not_ my girlfriend, and she had a tough night. You _better _back off, or I'll make you regret it."

His ferocity was touching, and Star shot him a grateful smile. The other bullies bunched around their leader like obedient hounds in a show of force. "Say," the leader eyed Tom. "You're a Lucitor—I can tell by your trident tattoo."

"Damn straight I am," he replied in a growl. "I'm Prince of the Underworld."

"I've heard about you, _princey_," the leader poked Tom's bare chest. "You're that lazy oaf who lives in the castle and got rejected by the Princess. I heard rumors she's running with a peasant human boy. What's his name again?"

"He's called Marco or something," sneered one of his henchmen.

"They oughta call him Prince of the Losers!" The teen was about to laugh when a blubbery narwhal nailed him in the chest.

All eyes turned to a smoking wand and a very angry princess standing next to Tom. Her display made her friend smile. _That's my Starship_, his eyes gleamed with pride. Star was tired of the world picking on her and her choice. Determination shook her bones, and she knew that she was going to relish defending Marco's honor. "If I were you, I wouldn't talk badly about my betrothed!" She hissed even though their relationship was technically over. "You want this spot back, then name your challenge. Tom and I are going to make you very sorry for ruining our morning."

The teens huddled around their leader and shared wordless glances with one another. _Like stupid mutts groveling to their Alpha_, Star shook her head. How pathetic since they seemed to have the nerve to trash talk a moment ago. Finally, they broke apart to address the two royals. "You're on," the leader of them spoke again. In a puff of smoke, he produced a volleyball and twirled it on his finger. "Hope you're good at volleyball, losers."

Tom and Star grinned devilishly at the challenge. They used to be the king and queen of the Lava Lake Beach volleyball courts when they dated. A thousand lesser pairs fell before them on the sands before the ultimate beach duo, and their streak was going to continue this day. "Ready to kick butt?" Tom grabbed her hand.

"Always," she squeezed it.

"Fair warning," Tom boasted. "Star and I are gonna send you guys running home to your mommies!"

"The hard way," she added.

They left Cerberus to guard their possession and followed the bullies to a nearby volleyball court. For the first time in several hours, Star felt slightly better. She still greatly missed Marco. He would have loved to watch the Brightening with her and challenge the demon teens, but having a fight to win gave the princess her strength back. She was going to beat the tar out of these jerks for her prince. _I'm going to make you proud_, she vowed to the emptiness between them.

After a short trek, they reached the sandy battlefield, which was adorned with a simple net and chalk lines to determine bounds. As the demons stretched and divided themselves into pairs to go against Tom and Star, the friends snickered to each other, totally unconcerned. "They have no idea what's coming," the prince smirked. "We used to rule this beach together! The King and Queen of the Underworld volleyball have returned, right Star?"

She gave him a playful jab, "Absolutely, my king. Let's do this!"

Their first set of victims approached the far side of the net, flexing their muscles in a display of intimidation. "How cute!" Star heckled them. "But it's going to take a lot more than abs to scare me." _Especially your pathetic abs_, she drooled thinking about Marco's. They were so amazing to touch and…

"Are you gonna serve the ball?" The teens yelled.

_Fine…_Star picked up the volleyball and spiked it over the net. It streaked like a meteor past the two hapless losers so quickly, they had no time at all to react before it hit the ground. Tom gave her a high-five in celebration. They had drawn first blood. "This is gonna be easy!"

"I know," she laughed.

Tom taunted the crestfallen demons, "Quit while you still can! Star and I love playing rough."

"_Tom!_" She yelped in shock.

"What?" He furled his brows. "We're just as passionate about volleyball as you and Marco are about videogames."

"Uh…" Star rubbed her arm sheepishly. "You see…"

"Don't tell me you _weren't _playing videogames…"

"_Uh…_"

The soft thud in the sand interrupted the conversation right before it went into truly awkward territory. A small crater formed at Tom's feet, containing a freshly served volleyball. _Dammit_, Star cursed inwardly. Her partner sighed, "Okay, head in the game." He hit the ball back over the net. "Get back to defend!" Tom warned when the ball came sailing on the return.

Star met the ball with her arms and answered the attack. Her keen Mewman ears heard the impact of the ball on flesh and bones. _It's going to the lower left side, _she noted with eyes narrowed in anticipation. The southwest wind was going to push it into Tom's side of the court. _Come on, Tom, lower left!_ Her mind showed a mental picture of what she meant, but the demon prince stood rooted in place. _Oh, duh!_ She remembered she had to use words. _This is so much easier with Marco_. If only he were here… "To the left, Tom!" she hollered.

His eyes followed the ball's movements, and he dove towards the corner of the court. It bounced off his arms for Star to bat over the net and past the teens. "Good save," she helped Tom on his feet.

"You called it, Starship—good eye," he smiled. The next few exchanges went by in a similar fashion with Tom and Star falling into a rhythm without a hitch. Tom provided fiery defense and serves, while Star bravely held the offensive line and called shots. The opposing teens never scored another point.

"Match point, chumps," Tom gloated before passing the ball to Star for the final serve. "Take us to victory, my queen."

Suddenly, the other four bullies rushed on the court behind their doomed comrades. The leader snapped his fingers, summoning the ball out of Star's hands and into his. "What gives?" She shouted in indignation.

He cackled wildly, "Since you guys are _so_ good, I thought we would even things up."

"How is that even?!" Tom shook in anger, "You have a four-person advantage!"

"You're right, Prince Loser…let's make things more fun."

The teen snapped his fingers again and set the ball on fire. _Why does everything in the Underworld involve souls and fire?_ Her thought made her laugh. Marco would have said something like that because he hated how things on Mewni were automatically more dangerous. _Don't worry; I'll protect you, boo_, she balled her hands into fists. It was time to get serious. She dropped into a quasi-fighting stance, keeping her weight light on the balls of her feet.

Tom shot a dark grin, "Do your worst!"

The leader lobbed the ball in the air and spiked it with a huge sonic boom of a smack. It shot through the air like a cannonball, leaving a trail of fire as it hit the back of the court. "Ha! Our point!" the bullies gloated and cheered.

The prince burst into flames, "I'm gonna pound you into the next Soulrise!"

"Wait," Star grabbed his arm. "We should strategize this. Play smarter not harder."

Tom exhaled slowly, extinguishing the flames on his body. "But I just wanna ground them to ashes," he muttered as he squeezed the ball between his hands.

"Just serve the ball," she commanded. "This time analyze what they're doing."

He lobbed the ball over the net before dropping back beside Star, shooting her a "this-better-work" glance. _It will_, she nodded then focused on her opponents' strategy. She immediately noticed that they passed the ball around in a zig-zag pattern to try to throw her off. _I'm not that stupid_, she tracked the ball as it flew into her court, and she hit it over the net. The ball flew to the other side only to be intercepted by one of the teens. _Oh, come on!_ Star instinctively channeled magic to her fist and returned the ball with such a hard punch, it slammed loudly into the ground. Tom cocked an eyebrow and whistled a low note, "Wow, you must have learned a lot from Marco."

She noticed her fists were glowing red with Marco's magic. _But how?_ She was curious but let the thought go. There was a game to win.

"I got it!" Tom charged into the ball with a flaming fist to defend the court.

"Let's copy their strategy," Star suggested. Nodding in agreement, Tom intercepted the ball but passed it back to his partner. They exchanged the ball a few times before Star sent it back with another red slap. They both groaned when the strategy failed, and the leader of the gang deftly sent the ball into the sand on their side. "Point two!" He shouted in triumph, "Sure you don't wanna quit?"

"Never!" Star picked up the ball, her blood surging with exhilaration. "I'm not letting anyone beat me."

The red magic intensified as memories of Marco rippled through her mind. His determination, his steadfastness, his bravery. _Red Fist of Fury!_ She spiked the ball with all her might once the spell completed, and it streaked like a mighty meteor. It vaporized the ground into a deep crater and created shards of glass out of the sand that rained down. Smoke arose from the impact as if to signal victory.

"That was incredible," Tom laughed. "You really are the best volleyball partner ever."

"Except we aren't done yet!"

They turned to see the leader claw his way out of the crater. "Still…have one more point!"

The rest of the gang appeared beside him and began chanting a curse. Tom and Star watched in horror as they managed to combine their bodies into one seven-foot-tall monster with six arms.

"_Really_!" Tom spat, "You mean you weren't cheating enough before?!"

The creature laughed in a deep voice, "Welcome to my final form and to your demise."

_There's no way we can defeat that_, Star's shoulders slouched in defeat. Actually, she remembered something that could work. "Tom, we gotta unleash our secret weapon!" she called to him.

He scratched his head, "What secret—oh, _that_ one! Uh…are you sure, because you're kinda dating someone else and—"

She shook her head to silence him, "No time to think about that right now. It's time for one last ride!"

Tom's eyes twitched, "Language, Star…"

She jumped on his shoulders and grabbed his horns tightly. "Let's do this, Tom!" She yelled as he flew around the court with her on his back.

The monster served the ball, but with Star driving, Tom volleyed it back to the other side with ease. The monster missed the speedy attack and gave the royals a game plan. "We just gotta be a smidge faster!" The prince said in realization as they flew back for the next serve.

"Then gimme all you got," Star petted his hair. "I believe in you."

They met the next serve, and Tom sent it whizzing past them with a good hit. The bullies growled in frustration, "We aren't holding back anymore!"

"Just gotta get one more point!" Star announced, giving the horns a squeeze. "Let's make it special."

Tom nodded as they readied to end this match once and for all. The bullies hit the ball over the net, but the royal pair saved it from the ground. He bumped it up to Star, who used another of Marco's punching spells to connect a perfect blow. A shockwave rippled in across the beach, and the ball tore right through the monster's body. It exploded a flash of light and bullies rained from the sky. When the dust settled, Tom and Star looked down upon the six interlopers passed out cold and the ball still inbounds.

"We did it!" Star hugged Tom's head. "The King and Queen of the volleyball world hold their title once more!"

"We're an awesome team," he smiled. "Let's go celebrate our victory with junk food and soda!" Star sat on his shoulders as the prince kicked sand on the losers' faces and headed back to their umbrella.

* * *

The light began to wane as the sun sank in the Overworld, creating a curve of darkness on the eastern horizon. Unlike a normal sunset, which was gradual, the Darkening was sudden, swift, and stark. Stars twinkled on one side, while the other was still as bright as noon. Star, Tom, and Cerberus lounged right on the divide with a roaring fire on the dark side. Sticks containing sugary marshmallows leaned out of the sand and over the licking flames. Star and Tom watched them char and ate them when they were ready. The extra burnt ones were offered to Cerberus. Despite the victory, the princess and prince stayed rather silent, each watching the fire dance among the logs. The hypnotic effect of watching the cooled red embers fade into the sky reminded Star of the Blood Moon Ball and the temple, causing familiar pangs of loneliness to consume her heart. Twenty-four hours had passed since the dinner with the Lucitors, and Marco was still missing. _I thought he'd come back by now_, Star hugged her knees. All day, she hoped he would come to her, but what if he was gone forever?

She sniffled and noticed Tom eyeing her with concern. "Wanna talk?" He passed her a hot marshmallow. "You were so happy earlier."

With a sigh, she declined the snack, "I've really done it this time…he's never coming back."

"Who? Marco?" Tom let Star lean against him.

She continued, "We've never been away from each other this long since he came back to Mewni. I ruined his life, Tom. I should have known the royals would have mistreated him. We've been dealing with this crap since birth—what was I thinking?"

"You love him, Star," Tom replied. "You wanted to solidify your relationship—that's not evil." _But what if that's not what's right for us_, the princess remembered what her mother said about putting duty before self for the sake of the kingdom. She turned to her friend and watched the fire and starlight glint in his blood-red eyes. _Can I make this choice again?_

Wiping the tears on her arms, she took his hands and faced Tom, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Tom," she breathed. "Do you think we should have stayed together?"

The prince blinked in shock, "What?"

"We worked well, and I think we've both changed. The royals would be happy, the kingdoms would be happy, and we could be happy," Star almost added, "_I think_." While being married to Tom was not her ideal fairytale ending, she could make it work. Even if it killed her soul.

Tom silenced her by squeezing her hands as he leaned in closer. "Starship…" his breath tickled her lips. "That is, by far, the _dumbest_ thing I've ever heard you say. Sorry not sorry."

Star giggled, prompting Tom to join her in a laughing fit that confused the Lucitor Guardian and a few couples camped nearby. Relief flooded the princess, _I'm glad you think it's stupid too._

"Look, Star," he sighed, "Did we work well? Sometimes. Would the kingdoms and my parents be happy? Sure. But would _we_ be happy? No. After our awkward raft fight, I've been thinking about us. We were never great lovers because we were never great friends. You and Marco work because you're best friends. I would _love_ a relationship like that, you know. Like, what's my favorite color?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"Really, Star…"

"You only ever wear red and black and…oh."

"Okay," Tom sighed. "What's Marco's favorite color."

"Easy," Star waved her hand. "Hoodie red although he also _really_ like plum and Prussian Blue. That's the color of his wallet we got from Quest Buy."

"See my point," Tom smugly crossed his arms. "You didn't even hesitate. I'm not done talking yet, so get comfy—I got a lot to say." Star grabbed a few marshmallows and settled back into the sand while the demon gathered his thoughts.

"Where to begin…" he rubbed his chin. "Ah! First, Star, you _can't_ force yourself to like someone. You tried that with me and look where we are. Face it, your heart will always belong to Marco. You've always loved him and don't deny it. I've seen how you look at him—you were never just friends with him."

Star rubbed her arm and blushed, "You noticed that?"

"I'm not blind," he pointed to his face. "I have three eyes. Now, let's talk about our happiness again. We easily could waltz back to my father and announce our betrothal, but I can't do that to you. In fact, you could even say that I _love_ you too much to let you marry me. It would never work out. Your kids would be _his_ and not mine."

"I would never do that," she made a face.

"You _say _that Star, but I've read the old stories. You know what happens when a queen befriends a knight…? Marco would find his way to you first, and I _swear_ the kid would come out with brown hair and a mole. Don't deny it." They both laughed, thinking about how much the tabloids would love to get their hands on a story like that.

"You think Marco would stay if we got married?" She asked Tom after he stopped laughing.

"Star, are you_ kidding_ me?!" He practically exclaimed. "Marco would never truly abandon you. He always finds a way to come crawling back to you. I bet he's doing that right now."

Star smiled to herself, "You're right, Tom."

"Of course," he gave her a playful jab.

"But what about our parents and the kingdoms and duty?"

Tom shrugged, "Why do _you_ care, Starship? You're my rebel princess—you do what you want as long as it makes you happy. Embrace that fully. I remember a good friend of ours saying that you had to rule Mewni your way."

Star truly smiled for time since before the dinner. She didn't need family or tradition—she had her Marco. Her choice. No one was going to stop her as long as they had each other and their loyal friends like Tom. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied ruby light shine on the eastern horizon and turned to see a red moon rising out of the lake. _Moons don't exist in the Underworld_, she scowled in confusion until she realized this was no ordinary moon. The Blood Moon had returned!

Tom put a hand on her shoulder, "I told you he would be back. Now, go to him. Don't worry about what I'm going to do—I'll just chill here with Cebbie."

"Thanks, Tom," she hugged her friend. "For everything."

"That's what friends are for," he smiled into her shoulder. "Hurry; he's waiting." Even without the Blood Moon bond, Star instinctively knew where he would be.

She felt at home the second her flip-flops touched the soft grass of the meadow. The dew-covered blades tickled her feet and knees and cooled them after a long day of being on Lava Lake Beach. In the twilight, the shadow of Mewni started to overtake the sky, calling the real stars out one by one over the swaying black pine. Although the sun still grazed their tips, the Two Lovers already floated in the sky, casting their silvery light onto the solitary princess. _Please protect me and Marco_, she prayed to the constellation. They needed all the help in the universe to keep them together in the face of everything that conspired against them. Star reclined in the grass and watched more familiar shapes appear in the blackening sky. A few unicorns and Mewni red deer grazed nearby to keep her company in the mild night. Worry started to eat at her. What if the Blood Moon was wrong, and Marco didn't come?

A noise on the far side of the meadow made the deer raise their heads, and Star turned to see a figure in a white prince suit standing several yards away. For a few moments, they stared as if they expect the other to evaporate into the summer breeze like a figment of the imagination. "Marco?" Star questioned in disbelief.

Something opened in her mind and fuzzy words spoke to her, "_It's me. I'm here_."

"Marco!" She cried his name and started running. He came back. He really did!

They collided into each other with arms opened wide, and Star ended up on top of him. It really was her dork in the flesh underneath her. His touch and scent drove her insane as she savored being with Marco again. Joy seized her heart, and she covered his adorable cheeks in kisses until they tickled. The Blood Moon bond strengthened with every passing second, and Star soon felt what he did, which made her laugh. "_That tickles!_" Marco squirmed under her.

Gently, he cupped her cheeks and brought her in for a real kiss. They remained in a passionate embrace, letting their hands roam. The Blood Moon bond communicated their happiness and fear better than words could ever do. At last, they broke apart for air, and Star rolled off of him, snuggling close. "Star," Marco kissed her forehead. "I've missed you _so _much."

"And I've missed you too," she dabbed the tears out of his eyes. "What did you do all day?"

He replied, "Well, I fought a multibear in the Forest of Certain Death and helped Kelly defeat an evil librarian."

"Nice, I hate libraries."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, Tom and I went to Lava Lake Beach to play volleyball and talk about life."

"That sounds nice," Marco took her hand. They fell silent as night consumed the day and studded the sky with moons and stars. The couple simply basked in each other's presence, even though they knew there were things to discuss in light of the dinner. Marco broke the silence first. He set them up in the grass so they could face each other. Pale moonlight glinted in his earnest eyes. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you, Star," he said sincerely. "I was freaked out and scared, but I shouldn't have left you."

Star sighed, feeling the unpleasant memories rattle in her head. She squeezed his hands, "No, _I'm_ sorry. I dragged you into this mess when you weren't ready. I should have waited and told you what you'd be up against. I know people do this slower on Earth."

"I'm fifteen, Star, I can handle marriage," he chuckled to lighten the mood. "In all honesty, time wouldn't have changed this. Even if we waited a hundred lifetimes, the outcome would have been the same. And, yeah, people my age don't get married and rule kingdoms, but I wouldn't have it any other way." His eyes smoldered with such confidence, it made Star swoon.

_He's so amazing_, the goofiest grin spread on her face.

"I can to Mewni for you," Marco said proudly. "Not to be a knight or anything like that. I can't live without you, Star."

"I thought you came because you liked corn," Star said half-jokingly, earning a kiss to the head.

"Oh Star, you're much sweeter than Mewni corn."

His corny remark made her blush. "_I'm glad that actually worked_," he laughed gently.

"I can't live without you either," Star confessed. "That being said, I'm not pressuring you to keep the Prince's Ball, but I know you will because you're Marco Diaz."

"You mean _Diaz-Butterfly_," he teasingly corrected her.

"Okay, _darling husband_," she playfully punched his arm, then continued seriously. "Anyways, it's hard to tell what the future will bring, but I think we can face it as long as we are together."

"I know we will," Marco nodded firmly. "We're a team, Star. I'm not letting them take you away from me."

"We'll run away before we let the royals divide us again."

Their solemn vow echoed in the bond, and the lovers pressed their heads together. Red light from the Blood Moon fell on their shoulders, reaffirming the connection between them. Star traced her finger on his lips lovingly, "_You know, you look hot in your messed-up prince's outfit_."

"_And you look cute in that sailor suit,_" he purred. "_Glad you're wearing it for me this time_." He laid her in the grass and pinned her gently to the ground. She blushed at the thoughts he was thinking. "Aren't you tired from all that fighting?"

"I'm never too tired to be your Wild Man," he began to slowly kiss her neck. "And I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"Show me," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer. They spent the rest of the night together in their meadow under the stars, living their life as it should always be. Together forever.

* * *

**Author's Note & Review Roundup**

**I have some EXCITING news! I asked you guys if you would want a post-Cleaved project or a season 4 rewrite, and I am happy to announce that I will be collabing a post-Cleaved story with StarryEyedButterfly! There will be art involved too (oooh). If you haven't read her fanfics or seen her art (lol shame on you), then please do so, and get ready for a new story launching soon! **

**Star's Keyblade4114- Thanks for supporting the cause! I was one of the early signers of the petition. I am open to either a movie or another season, just anything really. I love your AU idea, and you should totally go for it!**

**Cure Orchid- Cleaved aftermath is one the way! Especially with how many plot threads are still open. Thanks! I would love if the show hired me as a writer, but I can't afford California. And don't worry, Marco ends up okay. He always lands on his feet.**

**Guest (Ch 8)- Already signed, but thanks for spreading the word. I think we'll see more Star in the future. My gut tells me that this isn't the last of this show. Yes, the Butterflys are stuffy traditionalists who want power over Star's happiness. The kids love Uncle Marco-I mean who wouldn't?**

**D4rk Sid3- If you've read the sequel, I wanted to bring the fight to a point where the great Higgs/Marco arc can really shine as it does in _Dance_. The core of this story won't change but there are things that will be added.**

**Luci96-Thank you! I will be doing a post-Cleaved story that will be super cool, and it's going to be a great collab. **

**Guest (Ch.9)- This Marco was trying not to cause too much of a fight since he has to live with the Kingsguard, but yes, I love badass Marco.**

**Aldal- Things will definitely be different in the conclusion of this arc and the next one. The main thing is adding more detail and scenes. The practice has made me a better writer for sure.**

**Nowaki- I won't leave you hanging for long! Imagine seeing what poor Marco did and living with the idea that maybe something bad will happen because you love someone. Poor kid. The conclusion to what will happen next is soon!**

**Julian- Thank you! Post-canon is coming, and I have plenty more stories to write. I'll be around for a while, trust me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to part 1 of a two-part "midseason finale." Sorry this took a bit longer than usual, but I had to figure out how to essentially re-write this chapter but keep the emotional weigh of next chapter the same. But without further ado, enjoy your dose of drama!**

* * *

Midsummer had finally arrived on Mewni, and the days bled into each other like melted wax. The sun had conquered the dimension, oppressing everyone with its golden rays. Even the night seemed to withdraw into thin shadows a few hours long. By the time the Mewnian calendar had reached Thurq, the charm of long and hot days had worn off. Everyone in the dimension prayed for cooler weather and rain to ripen the fields of sweet corn. Until then, activity simmered at a low, except during the first day of the new month. The usual rhythm of the season was broken, and the roads around the castle were filled with townspeople and visitors from other kingdoms headed for Butterfly castle. Tonight was the long-awaited Prince's Ball, and everyone wanted to be close to the action, even though they would not be allowed in the actual castle.

Inside the magnificent Butterfly stronghold, the same chaotic and festive energy affected the servants and staff. They rushed around, finishing final preparations under direct orders from the Queen of Mewni. _Whatever makes her happy_, Star sighed while she lay on her bed. All she wanted was a fun night to celebrate Marco's commitment to her—who cared if the banners were hung properly or not? She knew Moon worried about how the other royals would treat Marco and his family, but Star didn't care about that either. If they refused to accept him, then she would shove them off the tallest cliff in Mewni. So far, Dave and Etheria were the highest on the list. On the contrary, Marco insisted that they handled to royals in a different manner. The best revenge, he argued, was to enjoy life in spite of their objections. _But the "Cliff Plan" is still on the table, just in case. _

Star flipped on her back and stared blankly at the boyband posters on her wall. Her mother forbade her from leaving her room until the start of the Prince's Ball. Supposedly, the command was to keep Star out of mayhem because Moon didn't want a repeat of the Wand Ceremony. It was _so_ unfair! Sir Bubbles the Warnicorn only caused a _small_ amount of damage to the castle wall and knocked over a few carts. It wasn't a big deal! The other reason involved keeping Star away from Marco. Tradition dictated that the couple should not see each other before the Ball for good luck. _So stupid!_ She huffed. Marco was _her _prince, and she could see him whenever she wanted to.

"_It's not so bad, Star_," Marco said when her thoughts spiked with frustration. "_We have the Blood Moon bond to stay in touch._" He missed her too but understood that they had to follow tradition. The only reason Star didn't sneak out was his insistence on keeping the peace between her and Moon.

"_I know,_" she sighed.

"_It's just for a few more hours_," he replied.

"_I know_."

"_Cheer up, Star. We're gonna have so much fun on the dancefloor later._" Marco changed the subject. "_I know you love a good dance_." The thought of twirling around the floor in his arms put a smile on Star's lips. Royal activities tended to be boring and meaningless, but dancing was always fun, especially since it brought her and Marco together.

"_It'll definitely be the second-best part of the night_."

"_Why only the second?_" He frowned.

"Oh, Marco," she giggled out loud. "Have you forgotten about our one-month honeymoon?" She could sense him blushing at the thought, and Star laughed a little louder.

"_Oh yeah,_" he tried to relax. "_Have you decided where you want to go? We have the whole universe available._"

Despite the thrill of dimensional adventures, Star and Marco both knew exactly where to go. Earth. Home. If they only had thirty days to be real teenagers again, why not spend them in Echo Creek? Star already had a list of places they needed to visit.

Marco agreed, "_Wise choice. My parents would love to have us over. They've added a new addition to the house, so there should be plenty of room_."

"_Nice_," Star smiled. "_How do they like their new manor house?_"

"_They're definitely living the good life with our entire family. Uh oh…Mom and Aunt Zoe found the tequila. I'll catch ya later._"

"_Don't have too much fun without me!_" The Blood Moon fizzled away, leaving Star alone. She longed for a bottle of tequila to pass the time. She loved Earth liquor—perhaps too much—but there would be plenty of drink to go around later.

_Marco and I are going to get practically married to each other_, she sighed lovingly, clutching her chest. After getting their souls bound by the Blood Moon, a semi-binding commitment seemed so simple. They couldn't get closer than mind-reading. _I wonder what else the Blood Moon bond _does, Star tapped her chin. They had only scratched the surface of the mystical demon moon.

"Are you in there, Star?" A knock on the door roused the princess and the laser puppies napping on the bed. Sajak and Marco Jr. led the charge to greet Moon when she entered the room along with a servant. Star's eyebrows raised in intrigue when the servant hung a heavy garment bag on the mirror. "We need to discuss a few things first," Moon cleared her throat.

Only her mother would use a gift to bait Star into listening to one of her _boring _etiquette lessons. _You win,_ the princess sighed, "C'mon, Mom, I know how these things work."

"It's not an ordinary ball," Moon pulled up a chair. "Everything must go perfectly tonight since the royals are still divided about Marco."

_As if I care_, Star held in her retort.

"Now," the queen opened a massive rule book. "We are going over the rules."

"But I know them," Star complained.

"Then list them."

Star counted them on her fingers, "Rule number one: be polite to all guests. Rules two through seven are about boring princess stuff: posture, being courteous, refraining from using magic indoors, and acting like a proper lady."

"You forgot about abstaining from drinking and sneaking off with Marco."

"_Mom!_" Star's cheeks turned red. "I can control myself."

"I was once a young princess," Moon said wistfully. "And passions tend to run high during the Prince's Ball—try to keep them in check."

"Gross…"

"Anyways," the queen went on. "We need to discuss the order of events. They're highly symbolic and represent you and Marco's new lives as royals. You will have separate entrances, representing how your separate lives have become one—"

While she prattled on and on about ceremonies, Star texted her friends about an after party. _We should go to the Mosh Pit around midnight_, she thought while texting Pony Head.

"—Next, you'll have to dance with your former suitors—"

"What?!" Star shot up. "You mean I have to dance with _Tom?!_"

Moon nodded, "In fact, you have to dance with him first."

"_Why?_" She spat. This was supposed to be her night with Marco—not Tom!

The queen placed a hand on her daughter's arm to calm her down, "It's to give you a chance to make sure Marco is your real choice. I had to dance with Lord Mildrew in front of your father. It didn't end well, but tradition is tradition. Plus, you'll have to dance with other kings and princes during royal balls

when you're queen. If you worry about how Marco will take it, he has to get used to it too. You belong to the kingdom as much as you belong to him."

_But we belong to each other first and foremost_, Star folded her arms. They promised to never let the royals or the kingdom divide them again. Tom was a great friend, but he didn't deserve the first dance. Plus, the royals would read into any interaction she had with the demon prince. Their twisted minds still saw a future where Tom and Star could have children together.

"Anyways," Moon concluded the talk. "I'll just leave you to get dressed. I hope you like the outfit—I had it specially made."

The second she was alone, Star unzipped the garment bag to reveal a beautiful flowing dress. It was a darker shade of royal blue, reminding her of Earth sky on a late afternoon. She could imagine the pleasant Echo Creek breeze on her face and taste burritos Marco used to buy them. On the hemline, mini Blood Moons were embroidered with the finest red thread, and they gleamed in the light. Golden hearts adorned the skirt above it like liquid sunlight, calling back to Star's Butterfly form. _Whoa…_The fabric was smooth and slid through her fingers. A note was attached by a safety pin, written in Moon's neat cursive:_ My dearest Star, I am very proud of you and Marco for choosing each other. Love is an amazing force—stronger than anything in the universe. Stronger than hate. Cherish what you have always and have fun during the Ball. Love, Mom._

Star held the note to her heart for a moment, "I love you too, Mom."

Afterward, she dressed and admired her new royal attire in the mirror. With the crown on her head, Star looked regal and graceful—more like a queen than a princess. _Marco's gonna freak out_, she giggled softly. Even the laser puppies seemed to admire her, and Sajak gently placed his paw on the hem. "Aww, thanks buddy," she booped his nose. "I'll make sure the servants bring you leftovers from dinner."

She slid her feet into the matching boots Moon had custom made for the dress. They were dark blue with gold accents and a red crescent moon on the toes and ankles. _I'm totally going to wear these on adventures_, she flexed her toes. After kissing the puppies goodbye, Star slipped out of the room and came face to face with Tom.

"Heya, Starship!" He waved.

"Tom?!" She shrieked. "You scared the corn outta me!"

"Sorry, it's a bad habit," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's cool. I like your suit."

He wore a slick black suit with burgundy lapels and coattails, which reminded Star of Underworld rubies. Underneath the jacket, a plum vest covered a freshly pressed white shirt and gold tie. Tom always had great fashion sense, and the new outfit looked much better than his white tuxedo. "New me; new clothes," he tugged on a lapel. "And you look nice too."

"So, what brings ya here?"

"Reconnaissance," Tom typed on his phone. "Don't worry—I won't spoil the details, but I'm Marco's eyes until he gets here. Also, it's my job as a sponsor to escort you to the ballroom. Hope you don't mind, Your Highness."

Star placed a hand on his arm, "It would be an honor, Prince Lucitor."

"You know," Tom spoke as they went through the halls, "It's funny to think this was originally _our_ Prince's Ball."

"Yeah…" Star wondered if Marco would have gone. He certainly would have been invited as her best friend but thinking about the heartbroken squire made her sad. And Moon would have made them dance since Marco was _kinda_ a past suitor. _Oh yeah, _she turned to her escort, "Uh…Tom. We have to dance tonight."

"Oh, I know," he replied with a sigh. "My parents expect me to woo you during it."

Of course, the Lucitors were up to their old tricks again. What would it take to make the royals leave her alone aside from Star choosing to marry Tom? Maybe she _should_ enact the "Cliff Plan." Or better yet, she had the perfect idea for revenge. "I think we should give them what they want," she said.

"What do you mean?"

The curiosity in his voice made Star smile darkly, "Why don't we play a game? Give them what they want—the fantasy of us together—then show them the reality. Get what I'm saying?"

"Not bad, Starship," he scratched his chin. "Do you wanna go flashy like our dance during the Silver Bell Ball or sexy like the one from the year before?"

How could she forget about the jaw-dropper of a dance they performed two years ago? She fell in love with charming Thomas Lucitor during their seductive tango, which broke all the rules of proper conduct. It took several minutes of bellringing to force the thirteen-year-olds apart. The royals went crazy over the whirlwind romance. For months, tabloids recounted details of how the unruly daughter of Queen Moon had been swept off her feet by the devilish Underworld prince. Perhaps, it was time for the best dancers of the Silver Bell Ball to steal the show again. She grinned, "Let's go all in."

"I like your style, princess," Tom smirked. "I won't go easy on you."

"I expect nothing less."

As they drew closer to the ballroom, the sound of music and chatter filled her ears. There had to be a few hundred guests waiting for her, she estimated. And the hors d'oeuvres smelled delicious. She could scent corn, sweetmeats, and alcohol—among other things. The two royals hung back to study the room without being noticed. Most of the guests were clustered in the middle of the room, leaving the snack tables in the far corners as safe havens where the young royals camped out. _I just gotta make it there_, she planned a route to freedom, "Are you ready for the onslaught, Tom?"

"Nope," he replied. "But we're doing this together."

Taking a deep breath, they crossed the threshold of the room, and trumpets played a loud flourish. "Hear ye, hear ye!" A crier read from a scroll. "Please welcome Her Highness Princess Star Butterfly, escorted by Prince Thomas Infernius Lucitor."

"Why'd they use my middle name…?" Tom groaned but faked a smile when the guests applauded.

The lesser noblemen bowed, making Star roll her eyes. The pageantry was silly—she was just a fifteen-year-old girl, not a goddess. Tom led her down the stairs and into the heart of the social inferno. Hundreds of royals, ambassadors, merchants, and other esteemed members of Mewnian society swamped them like a tidal wave. Although the attention was flattering, Star grew overwhelmed by names, praises, and greetings. Luckily, a hand caught hers and yanked her to safety towards the snack table.

"Phew," she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Thanks, Tom."

"Guess again, Star Butterfly."

It wasn't Tom, but Jackie who rescued the princess. She wore the same sea-foam dress from her first date with Marco under a black leather jacket. At first, Star wasn't sure of how Marco's ex-girlfriend felt about things between them, and she shrunk back. But Jackie's eyes bore no malice, and she brought Star in for a hug. "I know things were…complicated between us," she said. "But I'm glad to be here."

"Same," Star replied warmly. "I'm really sorry about what happened with Marco."

Jackie gave her a playful jab, "We wouldn't have worked out, so don't sweat it. Let's just focus on the future and becoming friends."

"Sounds great," Star smiled. "Are you going to teach me how to skateboard?"

"Only if you take me warnicorn-riding one day."

The girls laughed and headed to the punch table for drinks. Star poured both of them a glass, and they tapped them together. "To a new day," Jackie declared.

"Cheers!" Star replied. She let the sweet red liquid slid down her throat, which was followed by a satisfying punch a few moments later.

Jackie nearly choked, "I guess there's no drinking age on Mewni. I'm not used to drinking something this strong at a public party."

"There's _way_ stronger than this," Star swirled the liquid in her cup. "We Mewmans have a very high alcohol tolerance."

"How high? What's your record?"

The princess smirked, "Eight bottles of Earth vodka."

Jackie's eyes grew wide, and she whistled, "Remind me to take you to some parties."

"Don't get too cocky, Starship," Tom joined the conversation. "Even a Mewman can't outlast a demon. My toasty insides burn the alcohol off in seconds, so I can't get drunk. Also, nice finally meeting you, Jackie."

"This is Tom Lucitor," Star introduced him. "He's my best friend and ex-boyfriend—it's a long story."

"_Twice_ ex-boyfriend," he corrected her and shook Jackie's hand.

"But what about me, B-Fly?" Pony Head whined with Kelly, StarFan13, and the young royals following her for drinks.

"Oh, Pony," Star put an arm around her. "We're still bestest friends. So, Jackie, this is Pony Head—I think you remember her from the End-of-the-Year Party. And Kelly—same party too—Penelope Spiderbite, her boyfriend Slime, my cousin Rock Johansen, and Rich Pigeon. Yes, he's really a pigeon in a robotic leg suit. Oh yeah, and StarFan, but you know each other."

The group gave their greetings and split off into smaller parties. Star and her closest friends settled into a circle to mingle. "Ay yo, B-Fly, when's Earth Turd gonna get here?" Pony asked.

"He's probably still straightening his shoulder tassels," she replied. "Speaking of who isn't here, where's Janna?"

"Right here…"

The group turned to see the girl appear through a small door. _Whoa,_ Star blinked in surprise. Janna was wearing a black formal ballgown with red accents along the hem and purple elbow-length gloves. Clearly, the newcomer was embarrassed and slunk to her friends as if she stepped on glass. "You look great," Star gushed.

"I _hate_ dresses," she cursed.

"Aw, but it fits you so much," Jackie tried to cheer up her. "Creepy and mysterious."

When Janna pouted, Tom weighed in, "Yeah, I have to agree. The dress looks cute on you."

"You know lying is a sin," she smarted back.

"Well, I'm already the prince of hell, so I guess I can't lie," he winked.

Star noticed a red blush forming on both of their cheeks. _This is cute_, she beamed inwardly. Maybe she could set them up; her matchmaking skills were legendary. "You should go for it," Star whispered to Tom in Demon.

"G-go for what?" He stammered.

Star motioned subtly towards Janna, "It's time you found your own happiness. Now, move it, Mister."

Tom shrugged, "I might ask her to dance after ours."

Pony Head had been eavesdropping, and she snorted, "Ooh, I almost forgot you have to dance with Demon Boy tonight. Remember the Silver Bell Ball?"

"Pony…" Star narrowed her eyes. "It's not like that…"

"Like what?" Echoed Kelly.

"You don't know about how Tom and Star fell in love during the Silver Bell Ball?" StarFan13 gasped. "Girl, that's _so_ last year."

"But they're always flirty and stuff," the flying princess said. "Marco better be careful, or Tom will steal her again."

"You know I'll try my hardest," Tom jested.

Everyone laughed except Kelly, who scowled deeply. "You better not hurt Marco again," the green-haired girl glared at Star and stalked away, leaving the other friends confused. Her yellow dress disappeared into the crowd.

"What's up with her?" Jackie glanced at Star. "It's not like you're gonna cheat on Marco or something."

The princess simply shrugged, "I don't know. To be honest, she's been weird about Marco for a while." Ever since Lava Lake Beach, Kelly acted like she _owned_ him sometimes, like during Stump Day when she got mad when he fought Tom over Star. Did she like him or something?

"Geez, Kelly," Pony Head rolled her eyes. "Way to make things awkward. We all know Star and Marco are like endgame."

"Who wants something to drink?" Jackie passed out punch. "I need to forget what happened."

"Same," Star took a shot.

"By the way, Tom, how did you know my name earlier?" Jackie asked.

The demon smiled, "Remember the Naysaya curse on Marco…?"

"That was you?" Jackie snorted.

"Yep," he said proudly. "Wasn't directed at you though. Just had to make sure Marco wouldn't take interest in Star. Long story."

"Did I hear someone mention the Naysaya curse?" Janna finished her drink. "That's a heck of an old-timey curse. One of my favorites from Johannes Lucitor III."

"You've heard of my ancestor?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, duh. He wrote fifty books on curse theory, and I've read all of them." Janna snapped her fingers and magically produced a giant book written in cryptic demon runes to show her friends. "First edition too. Had to comb the black magic market for years to get a hand on this bad boy."

Star reached out to touch the cover, noting how the leather felt hot like a steamy bath. "Genuine Hellsheep leather," her friend boasted. "Original to the book."

"Oh, this is the book that almost melted your locker," Jackie smirked.

"Wanna talk about curses over a few sandwiches?" Tom rushed the invitation in one breath.

Janna smiled, "Throw in a couple of drinks, and I'm in."

With that, they left the friend group to get some alone time, and Star smiled, _I'm proud of him_. Breaking up was hard for Tom, but it was time he realized there were better girls out there for him. _I guess I still have those matchmaking skills_, she stood proudly. Jackie blinked, "Well, _that_ just happened…"

"I know," StarFan13 rasped. "Can't believe Janna just got a boyfriend."

"Oooh, Earth Turd ain't even here yet, and the drama is starting!" Pony laughed through a mouthful of popcorn. Suddenly, a blast of trumpets interrupted the music and all eyes turned to the entrance. _Here he comes._

* * *

The ride to Butterfly castle had to be the longest trip of Marco's entire life. In hindsight, he should have opened a rift to his destination, but his family wanted a scenic ride through the countryside. Seeing the forests and farmland of his new home was nice, but Marco wanted to get the Prince's Ball over with. Nervous energy gnawed at his guts and made him queasy, especially when the carriage hit ruts in the road. How could he not feel a little anxious about being promised to his best friend in the whole cosmos _and_ being crowned prince of a dimension at the tender age of fifteen? Was he insane? Were his parents insane for going along with this?

The hind wheel caught another pothole, and Marco struggled to refrain from vomiting. He peeked out the rear window, spying the rest of his family's entourage following them. Each carriage was pulled by a team of fine warnicorns and had a flag waving on top. The Diazes had their own coat of arms: a rearing black warnicorn standing on an Earth. Butterflies flanked the magnificent beast and the background behind it was royal blue. Interested, Marco had looked up what the symbols meant. Black warnicorns symbolized monsters and non-Mewmans, but its rearing posture signified dominance and nobility. Moon had designed the crest, and it proclaimed a rather bold statement: Marco and his family were royals too.

_Am I ready to really become a prince_? He loosened his red tie slightly. Surely, Marco looked the part with his new suit. It was a more formal variation of his Blood Moon Ball suit. The jacket was longer and bore golden trim on the sleeves that were shaped into tongues of flame. On the shoulder pads were little Blood Moons—one on each—and Marco couldn't help but glance at them often. _We still don't know much about it_, the mystery of the Blood Moon weighed down his thoughts, but that was for another day. First, he had to survive the night.

"Are you okay, honey?" His mother put a hand on his lap. Rafael and Angie were sitting across from Marco in the carriage.

"I'm fine," he replied with some hesitation.

"It's okay to be nervous, _mijo_," Rafael chuckled. "I threw up several times on my wedding day."

_I guess it is like a wedding_, the boy smiled softly to himself. His parents were definitely dressed like parents-of-the-groom. Rafael wore a handsome black tuxedo with golden shoulder tassels, and Angie wore a flaming red dress. He still had no idea why his parents were so calm about their son getting married to a princess, but the Diazes had always been a strange bunch. They loved taking in the weirdest foreign exchange students.

Marco's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he saw that Tom had sent him a message. _Get ready_, it read. _Starship's gonna blow you away, bro;))._ Just thinking about her made the prince's heart flutter. Being with Star forever and confirming their love before all of Mewni would make the stress worth it. _I wonder what she's wearing_…

Suddenly, the carriage started the shake, but not from the gravel road. A large mass of commoners lined the main route to the castle, and they chanted his name over and over until it roared like thunder. "Are these your fans?" Angie asked when a Monster showed off his Prince Marco shirt.

He leaned back against his seat, "Yep. I have so many stories about helping Star with Monster rights and beating a lord at a joust, but I'll save them." The Diazes exchanged a quick glance.

The carriage parked alongside the steps of the castle and a blast of trumpets announced the arrival of the new prince. _They know we're here now_, Marco took in a deep breath and left the security of the carriage. Kingsguard knights escorted him into the castle with the rest of the Diazes filing in behind him, two by two. "Hear ye, hear ye!" A crier shouted. "On behalf of the royal Butterfly family, I welcome our guest of honor His Highness Prince Marco Diaz of Earth and his parents, Lord Rafael and Lady Angelica Diaz of One-Neighborhood-in-Echo-Creek. May the House of Diaz reign forever!"

Marco remained rooted in place as his eyes swept over the hundreds of eager guests staring at him. Every relation to the royal families and other important members of the kingdom filled the room in an endless sea of faces. Soft processional music started to play, signaling Marco that it was time to enter the ballroom. _Just don't trip down the stairs_, he held his breath as his black dress shoes carried him into the crowd. The slick velvet runner seemed to grow longer with each step until a sudden peace filled his heart with courage—something only the presence of Star could do. "_I'm here_," he called to her. "_Where are you?_" During his march, he hoped to spy a loving pair of blue eyes amidst the crowd.

"_I'm right here_."

At the bottom of the stairs, standing right in front of him was a sight that stole Marco's breath away. He had no words for Star's beauty— "amazing" and "beautiful" paled in comparison, and even "angel" sounded weak. Her radiance and grace and strength struck was like fire from a million suns—if they could burn so bright. Star laughed at his rambling train of thoughts, although hers were as equally scrambled. "_My handsome prince_," her mind crooned to him with such warmth, it made his knees buckle. They were so lost in each other that Moon had to clear her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry, my Queen," Marco dipped his head in apology, remembering royal protocol. He bowed to Star and kissed her hand, "Good evening, Your Highness. I am honored to be graced by your presence."

It took a minute for Star's mind to function after the kiss. "The honor is mine," she curtsied. "Welcome to the Prince's Ball, Prince Marco." Through the bond, she added, "_You look so amazing, my love_."

"_Star…nothing can compare to your beauty_," he breathed.

"Get a portal!" Janna heckled from somewhere unseen.

The royals muttered to themselves about both the lovesick teen and the outburst, then they dispersed. According to the itinerary, there was time before the first part of the festivities, and Marco wanted to catch up with his friends. A few people danced on the dancefloor, but the majority of the guests stood around, talking. "_Ready to have some fun?_" Marco took Star's hand.

"Of course!" She said joyously. "I've missed you so much."

"And I, you," he kissed her forehead.

She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a real kiss. "_You gotta do better than that, Marco,_" she teased. "_I'm literally dying for a kiss._"

"_Well, excuse me_," he deepened it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ew, gross, Turd!" They pulled apart when Pony Head gagged. "We can all, like, see you."

"You don't have to look," he mumbled. Star was practically his wife, and they had been apart all day. He shoved his grouchy thoughts away and greeted his friends.

Jackie handed him a cup of red punch, "Might wanna pace yourself with this."

"Why?" He took a sip and gagged. "This is _strong_."

"I love it," his ex finished what he left behind. "Reminds me of Sabrina's Summer Party. If you didn't know, Sabrina's the new popular girl at school."

"But no one is as cool as Star!" StarFan objected.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool," Marco pulled his girlfriend closer. "By the way, where's Tom?"

"With his new booty call," Pony Head rolled her eyes. "Demon Boy's been all up over Janna all night."

Their eyes turned to Tom and Janna leaning against a table and laughing. Marco swore the prince's hands was resting on hers…When did this happen? He hadn't seen the demon this smitten over anyone since Star, and praise corn that phase was over. As much as Marco wanted to talk to his bro, he knew better than to interrupt. Tom needed a chance at finding someone—even if that person was creepy ol' Janna. _I guess it makes sense_, he shrugged.

"Tom can't tease you about be a Wild Man anymore," Star jabbed him, making him blush.

"_Not in public!_" His face turned red, and Jackie noticed with a smirk on her face.

"I never took Marco for _that_ type," she remarked.

"You have no idea, Jackie… Marco's a wonderful—"

"Star!" He put his hand over her mouth, and the other girls laughed.

"We're all adults," Jackie shrugged. "But I guess Wild Man doesn't like an audience. I dig it. So, when does the dancing happen? I came to have fun."

Star made a face, and Marco knew why. Tom told him about their dance, and the prince was fine with it. Protocol was protocol; plus, he knew better than to be jealous. "_I guess you're gonna save your energy for Tom_," he spoke to Star.

"_Yeah,_" she nodded. "_Why don't you dance with Jackie? It's only fair since I have to dance with my ex-boyfriend._" It was an honor to have Star trust him like that, and Marco kissed her forehead.

Soft jazz replaced the upbeat techno music that had been playing, bringing a number of couples to the dancefloor. _Couldn't they have played something less romantic?_ Marco groaned but reminded himself that dancing with another girl wasn't weird or scandalous. Nevertheless, the fact he was going to slow dance with his ex-girlfriend was a touch ironic. Swallowing the odd feelings, he stretched out a hand, "Jackie, may I have this dance?"

The girl raised her eyebrows, amused, "Who me? Dance with Prince Marco? It would be an honor, Your Highness."

"You don't have to call me that," he led her to the dancefloor. "I'm still plain ol' Marco Diaz."

"Wouldn't it be Diaz-_Butterfly?_" she corrected him.

"True," he started their dance.

Gently, he let his hand rest on the small of her back, and they swayed together with the music. The moment brought Marco back to every awkward school dance ever. _This isn't middle school anymore_. Boldness overtook him, and he surprised her with a twirl and a low dip. He opened the dance into a quasi-waltz with a few fancy movements thrown in to keep Jackie on her toes. She was an excellent partner, following him and the music nicely.

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer," her eyes grew wide.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Miss Thomas," he winked. In truth, Marco just realized that they never danced together while they dated. Their first date had involved going to a school dance, but they didn't stay. At first, the prince felt a little sad but shoved the regret away. _Better late than never_, he decided.

A few eyes were drawn towards the two dancers, but a red pair watched them like a hungry beast. Dave Lucitor had a crooked grin on his face and turned to whisper something to his lord. _No, I'm not leaving Star_, the prince shot him a quick glare. The king scowled, picking up on the message, and stalked into the shadows. If he thought Marco would betray Star this easily, then Dave had to be the stupidest being on Mewni.

"Lemme guess," Jackie looked over her partner's tasseled shoulder. "Creepy dude over there is one of the evil royals?"

He sighed, "That's King Lucitor—Tom's father. And yeah, he's mad that Star chose me."

"Oh," she simply replied.

"It gets worse than that," he went on. "During a royal dinner, he tortured me with a vision of Star dying to try to make us break up." Marco paused, holding in tears. "It worked too…and I'm worried that people like Dave are going to hound us forever."

"I don't know much about royals and stuff, but I do know you, Marco," Jackie poked his chest. "You're not going to give up, and you know I'll defend you and Star. Mewni might be against you, but you have your friends who'll stick with you until the end."

Her courage put a smile on Marco's face, and he pulled her in for a hug, "Thanks, Jackie."

"It's my job to make sure you're happy," she replied when they pulled apart. "And thanks for the dance. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah…"

The royal trumpet blasted, signaling the official start of the Prince's Ball. The music ended, and Jackie and Marco separated. "Good luck up there," she patted his back. "I better see fireworks when you dance with Star."

_Hopefully not too many_, he chuckled to himself. Wild Man would scare everybody away if he indulged too much. "Thanks for being an amazing friend, Jackie," he smiled.

"It's what I do," she said and retreated to the edge of the room along with the other guests.

The monarchs were ushered to a large platform that held a number of thrones behind a podium. They were seated in order of prominence with the lesser families like the Pigeons and Kelpbottoms at the ends and the Butterflys and Lucitors in the middle. _My favorite people_, Marco noticed his throne was right next to Dave's. As much as he would rather cut off his leg than sit beside the evil Lucitor, he put his misgivings aside. A proper prince was polite to everyone—even his enemies. Reluctantly, he took his place beside King Lucitor, ignoring his existence the best he could.

Once the guests had settled, Moon went to the podium to speak. She tapped on the microphone, and said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Prince's Ball." She waited for them to finish their brief applause and went on. "Tonight, we celebrate a new stage in the life of our kingdom. My daughter will take an important step towards Queenhood by choosing a partner to rule by her side. A prince is not defined by his title or his wealth or his lineage. Instead, he is defined by his heart—"

"—Whatever you say, niece—" Marco heard Aunt Etheria hiss to Uncle Heartrude.

"—A good prince knows how to stand by his princess no matter what happens—in war and peace, in feast and famine, in good times and in bad. It is the bond between them that keeps her grounded and ready to face any challenge. That is why I am pleased to welcome Marco Diaz into my family because I know he is the right partner for Star, like River is to me. I pray for nothing but the best for Star and Marco on their life's journey together and hope we can celebrate the cleaving of two worlds, families, and people."

The audience cheered, and Moon added, "May the House of Diaz-Butterfly reign forever!"

Her pronouncement made the Lucitors and Butterflys scowled even more, but Marco didn't care. In a few hours, all of their sick plans would be ruined forever. Defeat shined in their eyes, except for Dave's. _What do you have planned?_ Marco wondered while Tom and Star approached the dancefloor. They stood a foot apart, waiting for their dance to start.

"Say, _boy_, how loyal would you say Star is?" King Lucitor asked darkly. When Marco refused to answer, he continued, "You want to know what happened the last time they danced?"

Marco decided to play along, hoping it would make Dave leave him alone, "What?"

"They fell in love," the Lucitor grinned. "Tom won her heart in an instant. Just like that—" he snapped his dry fingers. "I bet it can happen again. You know what they say about Butterfly women…easy to catch."

"Watch what you say about my Star!" Marco snarled. "She's very loyal to me, and Tom is too. He's moving on." If the prince had his rapier, he would have sliced out Dave's tongue for slandering his girlfriend's character.

"Don't get so touchy, _Diaz_," the king said with a smug look on his face. "I'm just saying you might…see a few things during the dance."

"I trust Star completely," Marco relaxed on his throne. To prove his point, he even shut the Blood Moon bond to keep himself from eavesdropping on her thoughts. Love involved trust, and he was going to put that to the test.

"As tradition dictates," Moon addressed the crowd. "Star must make sure Marco is really her choice. Therefore, she will dance with her former suitor. Please clear the floor for Princess Star Butterfly and Prince Thomas Lucitor."

Tom bowed and brought Star's hand to his lips, earning a few whistles from the Lucitors. _Get over yourselves!_ Marco huffed. A sultry jazz song played, started by the long, sexy wail of a saxophone. Drums and an upright bass maintained a plodding tempo as the saxophone continued the whine like a pleading lover. On signal, Tom brought Star close to him, and they danced in a tight circle. His hand slid to her waist, and he rocked her back into a low dip. "Ooh," the audience cooed. A few of them sent nervous glances to Marco, wondering if he would intervene.

_It's all good_, he shrugged, although he did fidget slightly when Star cupped Tom's cheek. Her eyes smoldered like blue fame, but Marco wasn't fooled. Not like the Lucitors who were hooting and hollering like drooling idiots. He knew Star was messing with them just to shatter their fantasies during her dance with him. _Smart_, Marco raised his eyebrow. The gleam in her eyes was electrifying, catching the attention of all the young princes in the room. Even Tom forced himself to look away for a second to break their hold on him. But the demon prince had no idea how dangerous Star's hypnotic glare really was…Just watching her made Marco's heart race and excitement rise in his blood. He wanted to be the guy in her arms, twirling with her while they claimed each other in front of the whole world. He would woo her—telling Star to come away with him. Wild Man didn't like an audience, after all. Temptation gnawed at his resolve, telling him to open the Blood Moon bond and whisper sweet nothings to her. _The night's not even half over yet_, he tugged at his collar.

"Marco!" A harsh whisper broke the spell, and Marco saw Kelly standing next to him.

"There you are!" He greeted her. "I've been looking for you all night." His cheery smile soon faded. Kelly looked rough—her hair was frazzled, and her eyes were dull with pain. "What's wrong?" He reached for her only to have her shy away.

"How can you sit here and…watch this?" She asked, her lips scarcely moving.

He furled his brows, "Watch what?"

"Ooh, slay it, B-Fly!" Pony Head's obnoxious laugh filled the air. "This is getting spicy!" Star and Tom were nearing the finale, and the temperature in the room rose by about a hundred degrees. He twirled her, catching her close to his body. The royals went wild. Janna, who stood next to Pony Head, leaned against her throne and sighed dreamily. _I don't want to see her making bedroom eyes at my best friend_, Marco rolled his eyes. Then again, he was guilty of doing the same to Star.

"Look at _her!_" Kelly spat. "She's practically all over Tom. What kind of girlfriend acts like this?!"

Her rage caught Marco off-guard, causing him to grow annoyed, "She's fine. If things were stepping over the line, I'd do something. I can tell she's just having fun." Why was Kelly trying to protect him? If Marco couldn't trust Star to dance with his friend, then it was a poor reflection on him.

"Seems the rebel failure can't resist the ole Lucitor charm," Dave said smugly, rubbing his stub of a beard. "I suppose, if she begs, I can let her date my son again."

Set off, Kelly stormed out of her cover, shocking the royals around her. Marco grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing?" He didn't mean to shout, but his voice echoed throughout the room. Tom and Star looked up from their dance, sharing a concerned look.

Kelly winced as if she had been cut by a knife, and she balled her hands into fists. "Kelly?" He questioned.

"Marco," her gaze met his firmly. "I need to tell you something…I'm in love with you."

"What?!" Marco gasped.

"_What!_" Star pried the bond open, and her rage affected Marco's mood. Luckily, she had Tom hold her back.

"Drama! This is lit!" Pony Head cackled while Starfan13, Jackie, and Janna stared with their mouths open. It was the End-of-the-Year Party all over again.

The guests murmured amongst themselves with Moon and River looking on in grave concern. A confession had never happened at a royal ball—nevermind the Prince's Ball. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ Marco sighed, deeply mortified. Why was Kelly even telling him this? His heart firmly belonged to Star—there was no question about it. "_Do you want me to say something__?_" Star asked with the hint of a snarl in her voice. To say she was _livid_ was an understatement.

"_I've got it_," he tried to calm her down.

Exhaling deeply, Marco met Kelly's gaze, "What am I even supposed to say to you?"

"I didn't want to admit it," she said sorrowfully. "I thought the feelings would go away, but you and Star broke up—"

"For literally twenty-four hours."

"But she hurt you! Both when she dated Tom and by letting the royals get to you!"

"And so what?" He snapped. "Sometimes the people you love hurt you, and you hurt them. It doesn't matter because we _didn't_ mean to do it. We're human—or Mewman or whatever."

By now, the Butterflys and Lucitors held their breath, likely praying Marco would accept Kelly's affections and leave Star to Tom. _Not in a million lifetimes_, he shook his head at their desperation. Turning back to Kelly, his heart ached at the anguish in her eyes. They were friends, and the moment brought him back to Star's confession. He remembered the vulnerability quiver in her blue eyes. If Marco tried time traveling again, he would go back and tell her the truth: he had a crush on her too. _And I have to be truthful to Kelly._

"I'm flattered," he laughed nervously. "Truly, I am. But I love Star. I'll always choose her no matter what. Even if our love is forbidden and the universe tries to prevent us from being together, I'll never give up our love." He glared right at Dave and Etheria as he spoke. "I know Star is supposed to choose me during the Prince's Ball, but I am choosing her too!"

A round of applause came from the crowd, and Kelly tore out of the room. "_That was awkward_," Star and Marco said together. Manfred approached the microphone. "That was…quite the show! Give it up for Prince Lucitor and Princess Butterfly for that lovely dance and for Prince Marco for acting so dignified."

Tom whispered something to Star and gestured for Marco to take his place on the dance floor. The demon placed the princess's hand in his, flashing them a sincere smile. "After all of…that," he addressed the crowd. "I give the floor to Prince Marco Diaz and Princess Star Butterfly. Marco is my best friend, and as his sponsor, I affirm his choice." In a lower voice meant only for the couple, he said, "I better see a real show."

The two royals simply stared at each other as a familiar song started playing on the organ, taking Marco way back….

* * *

**Review Round-up**

**Star's Keyblade4114- Will do! Can't wait to read your story!**

**Luci96-Thanks! And yes, the s5 project with Starry will be lit! We generally plan chapters together and share the writing somewhat, although I tend to do more of the actual writing. Since she does the drawings alone (I can't draw at all), it's only fair I pick up more of the writing. It's gonna be an AWESOME story...let me just tell you now. We just planned several more chapters today. It's sad the show's over, but I'm glad to see the love it's getting.**

**D4rk Sid3- Thank you! The direction will largely be the same as the original _Sign_ but with some deviations. One of those key deviations, you'll see in Chapter 11.**

**Bedrock Armor- Congrats on finishing high school! And we are getting a lot of post-Cleaved stories. In addition to my collab project, there will be an s4 AU (with a HUGE twist), the Redux of _Sign_ and _Dance_, and _The Dawn of the Stars_, the last AU in this universe. **

**Aldal- Aww, I appreciate your kind words! I wanted _Sign_ to be more than a cute Starco story. Those are fun too, but I see this more of a coming-of-age story which focuses on a couple both individually and as a unit. I drew a lot of inspiration from "Kelly's World", and I wonder if you'll feel for her the same after Chapter 11. As for Hekapoo...you'll just have to see.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to about the halfway point and part 2 of the "midseason finale." A lot of great things are coming this way! For the next chapter, I'm going to split the original in half(-ish) and create two new chapters (yay!). But first, enjoy the second part of the Prince's Ball!**

* * *

_Stupid moon!_

Marco eyed the red moon shining on him while he sulked in Star's room, eating plain corn chips. The salty tang stung his taste buds, like the bitterness of being alone. _What am I even doing?_ He slumped in his chair while his favorite Spanish mixtape droned in the background. The crunching of chips also filled his ears. He usually listened to _La Calaca Feliz_ when he wanted to invoke the spirit of machismo to woo Jackie, but Marco needed the music to accompany his mindless munching tonight. Feeling restless still, he adjusted the sleeves of his black suit jacket to keep the crumbs off of them. He borrowed the clothing from his father and needed to keep it clean. _Why did I put this on?_ He realized that he must look silly dressed up to do absolutely nothing. If only Star had taken him with her to the Blood Moon Ball instead of her stupid ex-boyfriend.

There was something about Tom that rubbed Marco the wrong way. The creep randomly interrupted Star's class to give her a cryptic invitation to a demonic dance. How did he even know where she went to school, or what class she would be in during third period? Tom sounded like a total stalker, which was a major red flag. Plus, the Blood Moon Ball seemed like something Janna would be into. _Maybe I should have asked her about it_, Marco mused. He knew how manipulating and controlling the demon could be from Star's stories. What if he tried to steal her soul or curse her? _You're overreacting_, he sighed.

"_I'm going to have my own Blood Moon Ball, in Star's bedroom. Where it's aaaalways fuuuun,_" Marco angrily dug into his bowl of chips.

_How dare Tom steal _my _best friend from me_…Marco shoved a fistful into his mouth, trying to ward off his rising discontent. Adventuring was _their_ thing and always had been since they first met. No one had the right to intrude. _Why am I so upset?_ His mental outburst made him freeze. He was doing _it_ again—crossing the line. While Marco had a right to be concerned about Star's whereabouts, he shouldn't act so possessive. They were just friends. Just friends…Yet the lines had grown murky lately. Marco noticed how she stared at him during their movie marathons on Friendship Thursday. He pretended that he didn't notice, but he loved the way she looked at him. They snuggled closer together under the blanket, holding each other like lovers. Were friends supposed to act like this? Was he supposed to want more?

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts from his mind. Maybe he was overthinking their relationship and mistaking worry for jealousy. Marco glanced up at the moon again, which continued its red spotlight on him. _Go away and leave me alone!_ Its evil eye reminded him of Star and made the heartache worse. Scowling, he told himself to stop being pissy over nothing.

"_Blood Moon tonight_," a raspy voice echoed all of a sudden. Marco stopped chewing and began to look around in confusion. Did Janna sneak in again? She loved messing with him and filling his head with nonsense. But the voice sounded like a pirate. For an unexplained reason, Marco felt drawn to the strange captain painting on the opposite wall. Star didn't know why she had the picture but said that the captain "knew all" and was very wise. _It's just my imagination_, Marco shrugged as he continued eating.

"_The Moon of Lovers_," the same voice spoke again and the boy jolted out of his chair. Maybe the painting _was _talking to him, but most importantly Star was in danger. Tom likely planned to used the Blood Moon to make her fall in love with him. But something else struck Marco. _The Moon of "Lovers_." There was something alluring about the word and Star…However, that could wait. His soul told him that he needed to be in the Underworld. _It's hero time!_ Marco grabbed his skeleton mask.

On Star's desk, a bell sat with a gleaming miniature Blood Moon on the tip of the handle. Its red light hypnotized Marco. _The Moon of Lovers_, the captain's words repeated over and over in the boy's mind. _I'm coming, Star_, he rang the bell, summoning the same demon carriage from earlier. "_Which floor, mortal?_" The beast growled.

"_Take me to Star!_" Marco hopped in.

"_I said 'which floor_.'"

"_The bottom_," he answered hastily.

They descended into the Underworld, and Marco immediate set out to find Star. The demon had brought him to a large temple complex, complete with torches and tapestries bearing symbols of hands and moons. _Looks like I'm in the right place_, he remarked. Incredibly, the strange tug on his soul guided Marco through the right combination of halls and chambers. He would have never been able to navigate them on his own. He had no idea what drove him besides Star. He just had to be with her _now!_

Suddenly, Marco found himself in a large room decorated like a tacky prom. A huge crowd had assembled, looking at a demon priest on a podium. His gravelly voice spoke through a microphone, "_When the light of the Blood Moon drobbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodlum._"

The cryptic words made him bristle. So Tom _was_ tricking Star into falling in love with him! How awful! What if the plan worked, and his friend was permanently bound to the demon forever? An organ played a regal melody in the distance, and the boy's heart sunk. How could he find Star in the crowd before he lost her? Something pulled him towards the center of the room. She's there; he could feel her presence like a lodestone. Following the strong force, he found Star wandering around with her eyes transfixed on the moon above.

"_Star!_" He shoved a demon couple aside, but she was too bewitched to hear him. At least Tom wasn't with her. "_Star!_" Marco hissed again, reaching for her. Their hands met as he pulled her towards him, and the light in the room went red.

_Huh?_ Gasps filled the room as the Blood Moon chose the couple it wanted to cleave forever. Out hundreds of demons at the Blood Moon Ball, its beam fell upon a pair of shocked best friends. _It chose us_…, Marco's heart raced, realizing the declaration of the demon moon. He brought Star to the center of the room as the music softened into a stately waltz. The dance was like something out of a fairytale, and the hypnotic rays followed their every step. Despite all the eyes watching them, Marco was focused only on Star. She was…beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her smiling face melted his heart like wax, and he started to understand his feelings. _I wanna be with her forever_. It just made sense. They were best friends in the entire world, and they did everything together—from fighting monsters to brushing their teeth in the morning. Deepening their relationship seemed perfectly natural. There was no one else in the entire universe he wanted to share an intimate dance with beside Star.

Her lidded expression made his heart skip a beat as he brought her closer. _I'm in love with Star Butterfly_…The revelation was exhilarating. "_Star~_" he tenderly breathed her name. _I love you_, he almost added.

She swooned in his arms, "_How did you know my name?_"

He flipped off his disguise, excited to make his presence known. "_It's me, Marco_!"

"_Marco? What are you doing here?_" Star's dreamy smile disappeared, and confusion crept into her voice. The reaction disappointed Marco, but he remembered that she was still in danger.

"_Let's get out of here. This place is the worst_," he suggested. Although, the boy wished they could stay and finish the dance.

A violent shove sent Marco skidding across the room and knocked his sombrero over his face. He knew who it was Tom even without being able to see him at first. The demon stomped towards the interloper with livid, glowing white eyes. The Blood Moon had vanished; its choice was final. Marco quivered in fear and scooted away as fast as he could. There was no way he could defeat a demon, even as a green belt with a stripe.

"_That dance…was meant…FOR ME!_" Tom growled and flames erupted in massive pillars, scattering the attendees. _I'm totally going to die_…Marco shielded his eyes.

But nothing happened. Star had blasted her ex with ice magic, freezing him solid. She huffed in annoyance as she marched out of the room, "_Let's go, Marco_."

Tense silence fell between the two friends during the short ride home. Marco couldn't blame her for being mad at Tom, but he wanted to tell her about his feelings. Perhaps it was time they tried to be something more than friends. Before he could say anything, the carriage arrived at his house. _It can wait_, he sighed as the door opened to Star's balcony.

"_Thanks for the lift!_" She smiled at the demon before stomping down the ramp, holding her boots. "_Ugh, so infuriatin__g!_" She growled.

_This is my chance_, he prepared himself by saying, "_I hate to say it, but I warned you about Tom._"

He couldn't wait to tell Star about the Moon of Lovers until she whirled at him with anger blazing in her eyes. "_No, you!_" She tossed her boots past him."_ You're infuriating_!"

"_Me?!_" He was completely taken back. "_I was just trying to help_—"

"_You don't trust me to do things for myself! I'm fourteen, I can handle a demon!_" She continued ranting.

He never implied she couldn't handle herself. Star was a strong independent warrior princess, but everyone needed help every once in a while. Without saying a word, Marco watched her storm past him to rest on the balcony wall.

With a sigh, Star added, "_I know you're trying to look out for me, but you have to let me figure things out on my own. I don't need a hero…I need a friend._"

_Oooh, I messed this one up_, his shoulders sunk, and his heart broke into pieces. The word "_friend_" sounded wrong to him. _I guess we aren't meant to be then._

* * *

"Marco?" Star's voice snapped Marco out of his memories. "Are you okay?"

The balcony and Blood Moon were replaced by a ballroom full of guests and thrones. Murmurs rippled amongst the royals as an outer door slammed shut, reminding Marco of what had just transpired. Although Tom flashed the prince a "good luck" smile, he felt uneasy. Kelly's confession and the awkwardness around it messed with his head. "_But she hurt you!_" She hissed in his ears like a feral animal.

A sigh escaped from his lungs, but Star's presence calmed him down. She was so breathtaking in her new dress, like a regal goddess. _And we're about to dance_, Marco remembered. His trip down memory lane felt like hours, but only thirty seconds had elapsed in reality. _Oh right_, the prince cleared his throat and dropped into a bow. In his politest voice, he asked, "Princess Star Butterfly, may I have this dance?"

Anger left her eyes, and Star wove her fingers into his, "The honor is mine, Prince Marco."

A familiar waltz started to play, and Marco led her into a graceful dance as a thousand eyes. _This is too weird_. The recollections of the Blood Moon Ball clung in his mind like fog and prevented him from getting deeper into the moment. Ever since the princeposal, he dreamed of sharing another intimate dance with Star. They were supposed to be staring lovingly at each other as they danced before their friends and enemies. This was supposed to be _their _moment of triumph where their love was boldly proclaimed to Mewni forever. Yet neither of them could find a way to channel their dreams into reality. The effects of the stilted dance were seen in the boredom on the faces of the royals.

"_But she hurt you!_" Kelly's words made Marco wince, especially after he thought about the Blood Moon Ball.

"_Wanna talk about it?_" Star sensed his thoughts.

Even though the prince would rather forget that night, he knew that the only way forward was through the pain. The danced slowed for a moment so they could talk. Marco groaned silently when he heard a bored cough from Dave, but Star simply shot him a death glare and focused on her partner. "Take as long as you need," she murmured to him.

"It's kinda dumb…" he confessed. Why was he fixated on an event that happened a year ago?

"You mean the Blood Moon Ball?" Star finally picked up on what was bothering him, and she dropped her gaze. Shame spiked from her side of the bond, but Marco let her sort through her feelings for a moment.

"Actually, it's more than just the Blood Moon Ball," he went on. Marco remembered the months he had to endure watching Star date Tom, which brought her close to having a Prince's Ball for him. What would he have done then? In truth, he would have gotten over it eventually and pursued Kelly. The scenario wasn't _too_ different from the Blood Moon Ball and Jackie. _I could have led a decent life with her_, Marco spied a pair of spectacled eyes gleaming from a crack in the outside door. "_Come away with me_," they beckoned. "_I'd never hurt you_."

Star sighed bitterly, "I can't say anything to defend myself about the Blood Moon Ball. I let my own frustration at you interfering cloud how I _really _felt about you. In a way, it's kinda what happened when I started dating Tom too. You left me here after fighting Ludo, and I was hurt because I thought…"

"You thought I would feel the same for you," he finished her sentence.

"Yeah…" her voice trailed. "Dating Tom wasn't the best course of action."

"Neither was dating Jackie after the Blood Moon Ball."

The princess's blue eyes widened in realization, "Wait… you're saying that you liked me back then?"

A blush formed on Marco's cheeks, "I've always loved you, my shining Star. From the day we first met, I had these feelings, but I was afraid because I had never felt this way about anyone before. It was so intense…then the Blood Moon Ball happened." Star gripped his hand tighter, giving him the courage to press on. "I looked for the easy way out because I didn't wanna be hurt anymore, so I started pursuing Jackie again…even though the feelings never went away."

Silence settled between them until Star met his gaze, "I'm sorry. I truly am. Ugh, I was so _stupid!_" She cupped his cheek gently, "I've always loved you too. I should have embraced that earlier, but by the time I did, you were with Jackie…and you know the rest. I was afraid of being hurt too."

"But you can't have love without risk," Marco realized, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I think we both know that now. And yeah, it was a long road, but I'm glad we're here right now."

Their love still flirted with disaster. They knew the royals would never stop making their lives miserable in hopes that it would drive them apart. Star and Marco could still take the easy way out—she could go to Tom and Marco to Kelly. Their lives would have less conflict, but where was the reward if they weren't together? "_There's no place I'd rather be in the universe than with you_," the prince pressed his forehead against Star's. He would have said it aloud, but he wanted the bond to fully express what he _truly _felt, and that ran deeper than any words in any language. "_I'm yours forever, no matter what._"

Star kissed his brow, also transmitting her emotions to him, "_You know what I should have said after the Blood Moon Ball: I don't need a hero…but I do need you._"

The room turned red as the Blood Moon flooded Mewni with its hypnotic glare, making the audience gasp. Magic surged through Star and Marco, and their cheekmarks glowed a dazzling white, casting shadows on the floor. "_I think it's time we finished our dance_," they decided together.

Marco's steps became grander and wilder, and Star's eyes burned like bright morning sky as they beheld him. He wasn't holding back anymore. He made that point clear by dipping her low and brushing his lips on her collarbones. No other male in the universe was going to have more fun with her than Marco. She was _his_ princess. When he brought her up again, the room exploded with color. Along with the red of the Blood Moon, streams of pinks and blues danced around the pair, mimicking their movements. They swirled together and apart, combining and becoming one in a deeper way. "_That's our magic_," Star beamed with pride. In places the colors mingled together, shades of purple emerged—the color of royalty and sovereignty. Marco noticed that the Butterflys were stunned by the display.

_I'm not done here_, he used magic to lift them off the ground. "_This is way better than the Silver Bell Ball_," she grinned as they danced on air.

"_Anything for you, Star_," he brought her close for a brief neck kiss. Marco knew how much she enjoyed those. Feeling her breath hitch, he let his hands teasingly drop low on her waist, feeling them sway. The Blood Moon bond intensified further, allowing them to feel each other in a new way. Their movements, wills, and thoughts were perfectly synced. They were one in mind and body and soul. Bright colors saturated the room in hues so rich that it defied imagination. The display presented a powerful message to friend and foe alike: Marco and Star are bonded forevermore. They landed on the ground as the final notes played on the piano. Smiling, Marco rocked Star back, letting his eyes blaze into hers, as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

It took several minutes for Star and Marco to break apart, but the princess didn't care about decorum or the shocked royals watching. She had cemented her choice forever, and Marco had done the same. If the Lucitors and Butterflys thought her dance with Tom would be the best of the night, then they were sorely wrong, which was _exactly_ what Star wanted. At last, princess and prince separated and discovered that the room still shimmered with their magic. The Blood Moon faded away. Its choice was confirmed. Despite the display of magic around them, Star and Marco remained focused on each other like two stars orbiting around each other.

"I love you," Marco ran his fingers through her hair, his cheekmarks still blazed red against his tanned cheeks. "More than anything."

"I love you too," she kissed his forehead. "Always and forever."

They held hands and faced the royals. Dappled in pink, blue, and purple light, their awed expressions put a slight grin to Star's face. For a moment, they murmured among themselves, as if to make sure the dance they saw was real, then exploded in thunderous applause. Tom led the charge in chanting their names, "Star and Marco! Star and Marco!"

"_I guess we did it_," Marco cheered. "_We faced everyone who tried to keep us apart and won._"

Star was about to join in his celebratory mood when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Kelly had been watching through a crack in the door, hoping her jarring confession would steal Marco away, but she realized that it had done the opposite. It brought the pair even closer together, and the princess could practically taste her bitterness on her tongue. _Too bad_, she turned her back on her former friend. In front of Star, the Lucitors and Butterflys continued to frown in disappointment that their twisted fantasies were dashed. _Get over yourselves_, she lifted her chin in defiance. Between the stodgy royals and her backstabbing friend, she knew the toughest road was ahead and not behind, but nothing would part her from Marco ever again.

Moon approached the pair, her icy-blue eyes glowing with pride and glistening with tears at the corners. Usually, regret was the only thing Star ever saw in them. They reprehended her for breaking norms and destroying parts of the kingdom. Sometimes, she wondered if Moon wished to have another daughter to replace her. It had happened twice before in the royal line, Queen Solaria was born to keep the Butterfly dynasty a matriarchy, and Queen Crescenta usurped the troubled Dirhhennia Butterfly. Yet Star knew that Moon was happy to have her as a daughter, for once. Perhaps now she was worthy of being Mewni's princess.

"You are both…doing this?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"Yeah?" Star and Marco answered in unison. "It just kinda happens."

Moon glanced over her shoulder to King Dave, who was busy staring at the ceiling with his crusty mouth agape, then returned to the pair. "Without further ado, it is time to finalize the Prince's Ball. Princess Star, do you affirm Prince Marco as your choice?"

She playfully rolled her eyes at the questions, even though she knew it was asked out of formality. What was she supposed to say after a dance like that with Marco, no? Was that even possible? Instead of giving one of her sarcastic answers, she said in her most confident "princess" voice, "I do."

Smiling, Moon turned to Marco, "And do you, Prince Marco, affirm Princess Star as your choice."

"I do," his firm response echoed in the room.

"Then it is settled," Moon announced and signaled for Manfred to bring her the royal broadsword.

The huge weapon lay balanced across a square, silk pillow, wrapped in cloth bearing the royal crest. Moon drew it with one hand, showing off the magnificent blade in all of its glory. According to legend, this was the sword the First Queen used to battle the Monsters and beasts that threatened the settlers. While the Mewman story of the event was _extremely_ biased, Star still admired the weapon. A trail of pink jewels studded the blade, surrounded by pictures of rearing warnicorns and an ancient Mewnian phrase, rumored to be said by the First Queen to her knights: _To this land, go forth, divide and conquer!_

"_Do I get a sword like this as king__?_" Marco ogled at the fine detail and wished for a fancy sword.

"_I'll look into it_," Star replied.

As Moon was about to lay the flat of the blade on the new prince, Star stepped forward. "Wait," she interrupted. "I kinda want to do this differently."

The queen blinked and withdrew the sword while the guests whispered amongst each other questioningly. Star knew she was about to break a thousand years of tradition, but that was her style. "Manfred, get the rings. We're doing this my way," the princess ordered.

According to the old rules, Marco's coronation proceeded his betrothal to Star as a sign that his responsibilities lay first with the kingdom. Duty over self. Such was the natural order of things, as Moon stressed a million times during princess lessons. But Star _hated _that stupid notion. It was completely messed up that a queen should be expected to put her whole life and personal relationships behind the needs of her kingdom and the disgruntled royals. Marco didn't belong to Mewni; he belonged to Star and vice versa. _I'm making that clear tonight_, the princess decided.

Whether Moon rejected or not, Star bade Marco kneel when the rings were brought on a second pillow. Raising her right hand, she recited the vows, "Do you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, promise to be my royal prince? To stay by my side in peace and in danger, as my right hand and my most trusted advisor? To go clubbing and adventuring with me, to share your late-night nachos, and to be my soulmate and very best friend forever?"

Naturally, she added a few things to personalize the vows. "_You're telling me the squire vows were really _wedding_ vows__?_" Marco's eyes grew wide.

"_I was a confused wreck back then_," Star shrugged. She would rather not return that memory at the moment.

After the surprise subsided, Marco answered in a loud voice, "I do."

She slipped a ring on Marco's left ring finger and motioned for him to do the same for her. "_You didn't tell me about this_," he studied the object on his finger.

"_What can I tell ya? I'm the master of surprise_," she winked.

On Mewni, married royals wore two rings: one received during betrothal and another received during the actual wedding. For this occasion, Star ordered a pair of gold bands with Mewnian sapphires shaped into a sun on hers and a star on Marco's. The gemstones were the rarest in the dimension and were prized for their color-changing abilities, turning red in sunlight and in dark blue at night.

With the rings on their fingers, Star finished the ceremony with her oath, "And I, Star Butterfly, swear to stay by your side forever, as your lover and best friend. In times peace and in danger and to take you unicorn-riding and on wacky adventures. Now and forevermore. Amen."

She noticed Marco snickering at her additions, commenting on how they fit her perfectly. "_Of course_," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss to seal their commitment as the sound of thunderous applause shook the ballroom. And so, their union was solidified forevermore.

Moon cleared her throat, calling for the couple to part so she could execute the other half of the ceremony. Star had a feeling there would be a lot to talk about when the Prince's Ball ended regarding the changes, but the queen stayed composed. Marco kneeled again while Moon rested the blade on his shoulder. "Do you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, henceforth and solemnly swear loyalty, fealty, and honor to the crown, to the Butterfly family, and to Mewni, above all? To duty above self? And to faithfully serve as prince and as the princess's right hand, even if it cost you your life?"

"I do," he replied.

Moon lowered the crown on his head it, "Then I now formally crown you Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly the Just, son of Earth, champion of the Underworld, and Prince of Mewni!" Everyone ranked underneath him bowed when their new royal rose to his feet. Even the Lucitor and Butterfly vassals complied, albeit begrudgingly. _That's right; he's prince now_, Star glared at her relatives. There was nothing that could undo what had been done. Against all odds, the couple had survived the Prince's Ball. Star kissed Marco's cheek as the last of the magic left it. His cheekmarks disappeared along with the magic swirling in the room.

"_Glad that's over_," he sighed in relief.

"_Me too_," Star replied. "_Now, all we have left is the fun part_."

"_What fun part__?_"

"We feast!" River hollered from his throne.

"Feast! Feast!" The Johansens chanted and hurried to hound the waitstaff. The other visitors broke off into groups to file into the dining room, leaving Star, Marco, and their friends towards the back of the line. Why fight to be first when there would be plenty to go around?

"Wow, what a dance!" Pony Head laughed. "B-Fly, you definitely upstaged the Silver Bell Ball with Earth Turd!"

"Don't you mean _Prince_ Earth Turd?" Marco playfully elbowed her while wriggling his eyebrows.

The horsehead snorted, "Nope, you'll always be plain ole Earth Turd. Like, get over yourself."

"Welcome to the club, Marco," Tom reached out for a fist bump. "Now, I'll finally have a friend to hang out with during those boring prince conferences."

"I learned from the best," the boy smiled.

"Aw, stop it," Tom dismissed the compliment.

"No, you stop it."

"After you, my good sir."

Jackie shook her head at their playfighting, "Might wanna watch Tom around your man, Star."

"Nah, my real threat is Kelly," the princess sighed, her gaze traveling to the door where she last saw the warrior girl.

"Yeah…" the human nodded. "I have _no_ idea what the hell happened, but it was so not cool."

"I did the same to you though."

"Well, at least it wasn't during a wedding or something, so I'll forgive it."

_I'm glad we're cool,_ Star smiled inwardly. Despite their drama over Marco, Jackie was a good friend.

Once the line shrank, the friends entered the crowded dining hall. Streamers dangled from the domed ceiling in gentle loops, and braided garlands wrapped around doorways and windowsills. The royal fireplace contained a roaring fire in its massive hearth, providing warmth and light. There was plenty of the former already, produced by the seated guests who busied themselves with food and drink. They dined at long tables that stretched from one end of the room to the other, covered in a treasure trove of plates, utensils, and goblets. Silver, gold, and priceless jewels glinted like stars in the sky from the firelight. Platters of every food imaginable sent their delicious smells towards the famished teens. Mewni corn, roasted stags and bears, burritos, and an assortment of bread and vegetables sizzled next to pitchers of dry ale.

Star led her friends to a corner of the table near her parents, and laughter and merrymaking flowed as freely as the ale. For the first time ever, the princess actually had fun at an official dinner. No one talks of a Butterfly-Lucitor marriage were brought up, and Marco wasn't attacked by Dave. _Life is good for once_, she leaned in her chair with her hunger sated. Her pudgy belly was so round, it made her look pregnant. "_Not yet, dear_," Marco chuckled.

"_Yeah,_" she agreed. "_Let's take our time._"

Watching Marco enjoy himself warmed Star's heart even more than the four mugs of ale. She could feel the pure contentment oozing off him through the bond as he laughed with his friends and family. Surely, there was no one on Mewni more deserving of this dinner than her prince, especially after all they had been through. Sensing her compliment, Marco kissed her cheek.

"Aww," his Aunt Zoe cooed from across the table, where Marco's extended family sat. "You two are such a cute couple. It's like you've been married for years."

"Thanks," Star smiled.

One of Marco's uncles nodded in agreement, "You know, Rafael, when you said Marco was getting _married_ to a princess, I was skeptical."

Rafael laughed, "Oh, I know _hermano_. It's not every day a father lets his son leave school to become a prince."

"But Star is a great young lady," the other Diaz replied. "I'm glad you're a part of the family."

Marco rubbed Star's hand with his thumb, shooting her a giant grin. "Thank you, Uncle Gabriel," she dipped her head.

As the dinner started to wind down, Moon stood up, "Esteemed guests and royal families, thank you so much for attending the Prince's Ball. As we wrap up this delicious feast, it is time for Star to give us a speech."

_Oh yeah,_ Star took another swallow of liquid courage to steady her nerves. She had spent days trying to figure out what to say during the special moment. She wasn't concerned about what others thought. The speech was for Marco, and only his opinion mattered to her. Clearing her throat, Star stood up and began, "Friends, family, and guests, I thank you as well for being here this evening. It means a lot to Marco and me that everything has gone so well. The food has been amazing, and the beer was even _more_ amazing—" The Johansens raised their mugs to her comment. "—But the true highlight of the night was dancing with my handsome prince."

"Let me tell you a little story," she rocked back on her heels. "Once upon a time, there was a magical princess who got a super powerful wand for her fourteenth birthday. Naturally, she used it to destroy a village after a bad breakup—" Many in the room started to laugh, and Star did too. _I was such a mess_, she remembered her fight with Tom. She thought blowing off some steam with the wand would be a good idea, but she blew off a little too much.

Star continued, "Anyways, this princess was deemed to be too dangerous and irresponsible, so she was sent to a super sweet Earth family. That family was the Diaz Family. I mean it from the bottom of my heart, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, when I say thank you _so_ much for letting me stay despite all the times I destroyed your house."

"It's all good," Angie grinned.

The princess's eyes met Marco's, letting the memories of Earth flow in her mind. "To say that I crashed into Marco's life is the understatement of the millennium," she started. "I literally turned his universe upside down a few times on accident. But we've always had an incredible bond. It has been tested about a thousand times though. Our first fight involved a sandwich and a dangerous dimension, and later that night, Toffee kidnapped Marco from the Diazes' house. I'd never been more afraid in my whole life and nothing scares me. Just knowing that Marco was in danger, and how I came _so_ close to losing him…was the worse feeling ever."

She paused for a second, "You see, Marco is more than my prince and best friend. I don't think words can capture what he _really _means to me, but the closest thing I can think of is that he's like the sun. On Mewni—and Earth too—the sun a big, bright force that brings so much warmth and color to the world. Without it, everything withers and dies, and I know from experience that's how I am when he's gone. And I know it's silly making this confession again but—"

Grabbing both of his hands and gazing at him lovingly, she said from the depths of her soul, "Marco, I love you more than anything in the universe, and you're going to be a wonderful prince and king and soulmate and father one day. You're the most amazing guy I've ever met."

Marco wiped tears from his brown eyes, "_Star_,_ I don't know what to say_…"

"_Oh, I'm not done yet_," she turned towards the Butterflys and Lucitors glaring at the far corner of the table. "And I mean _forever_ too," Star concluded her speech. "I am aware that there are some who hope something will break us up but let me burst your bubble. Marco is my forever, and I am his. Nothing will tear us apart."

Applause erupted around the room when Star returned to her seat after delivering the sincerest words from her heart. "_That was beautiful_," Marco praised.

"_Thanks, but just wait until you hear Tom's sponsor speech_," she turned to the demon prince rising to his feet beside her.

"We have one more speech tonight," Moon announced. "Since Marco is not a royal by birth, he had to find a prince to sponsor and train him for his new role. Prince Thomas Lucitor gladly helped, so please give him the floor for a speech."

Tom fished a small pile of notecards out of his jacket pocket to skim for a second before tossing them behind him. "I don't need those cards to talk about Prince Marco Diaz," he smirked. "It's kinda funny that I get the honors to give a speech about the guy who's marrying my ex-girlfriend only a few months after we broke up. Of course, there are no hard feelings about it—at least, not anymore. If Star can tell a story, then I am going to do the same, so get comfy folks, gonna be a long one."

The prince smiled wistfully, then started his tale, "Marco karate-chopped my hand off the first time we met. In hindsight, I deserved it for crashing on his territory and trying to steal his girl. And don't tell me you two weren't a _thing_ back then, Diaz, because you and Star _have always been_ a 'thing.' To further ruin my plans, Marco stole my dance at the Blood Moon Ball, which was _so_ rude. But that night wasn't the end of our rivalry. As I tried to woo Star over and over again, good ol' Marco Diaz stopped me each time without fail. I've tried everything to sabotage him: embed the Naysaya curse on his neck to ruin, tracked his conversations with Star…heck, I even tried to _kill_ the guy four times—"

"—Five, if you count Stump Day," Marco jokingly cut in.

Tom shook his head and folded his arms, "And folks, we're now up to _six _for interrupting my speech." In a more solemn tone, he continued, "We can all joke about this now, but at the moment, it was serious business. I was blind to two things back then: Marco's determination and how inseparable these two are. Lemme start with my first point—the guy won't quit. Period. I've tried to kill him, but he cheats death. Cats may have nine lives, but Marco has a zillion. Even with everything that's happened in recent events, he just picks himself back up and keeps going."

"My first point is related to my second point: you _cannot_ part these two. They're like the earth and the sky, the sun and the moon. They balance and bring out the best in each other. It's both incredible and weird to watch. I swear their souls are bonded or something."

"_If only he knew_," Star and Marco shared a quick glance.

"And I tried to stubbornly prevent what was inevitable," Tom went on. "And I nearly ruined my friendship with Marco because of it. The months I spent preparing him for this moment have been a roller coaster ride. We went from Princenemies to kinda friends to rival to bros again. I can't be any prouder of Marco, and I am _confident_ that he will be an excellent prince and king. Plus, you're gonna be an awesome husband and partner to Star—I mean it from the bottom of my heart. By the way, Marco, you better not break her heart, or I will succeed in making you disappear."

Marco shot him a thumb's up, "No problem there, Tom."

"Good," the demon prince invited Marco to stand on his feet so he could give him a hug. "You're like a brother to me, y' know."

"Same," Marco whispered.

The room let out a collective "aww," and the two princes pulled away. "Before I let us go," Tom motioned for quiet. "I have some kind words to my _dearest_ father." His fists started to smoke when he turned to Dave. "I've _never_ liked you, and what you did at dinner a few weeks ago _really_ takes the cake. How **dare** you hurt Starship and Marco like that! But then again, you've always been a cruel, bitter person. You know, most sons _want_ to be like their dad, but not me. I'm glad Marco has saved me from being a horrible leader like you!"

Dave didn't flinch when his son turned to flames, although the audience gasped. "I _will_ be a better king than you—I swear it!" Tom vowed solemnly. "And the Lucitors and Butterflys will be united in peace _without _me and Star getting married. I swear that too."

Releasing the flames from his hands, Tom sighed to regain composure, "Welp, I'm out of things to say and I don't wanna ruin my bro's wedding, so thanks for giving me the floor and goodnight." The scared dinner guests cheered, but the demon prince was too busy scarfing down ale to pay attention.

Star poked his shoulder, "Thought you can't get drunk?"

Tom shrugged, "It's still is nice to drink. I don't like speeches or talking to my dad."

"But I thought you didn't like politics," Marco's comment earned a playful shove from his friend.

Moon tapped on a glass with a fork to gain everyone's attention, "With the end of both speeches and the dinner, it is time to celebrate the conclusion of the Prince's Ball. Please stay as long as you like and have fun but please not _too _much fun."

* * *

The party returned to the ballroom and continued late into the night. Many of the older royals retired shortly after dinner, leaving the dancefloor to the younger members of the monarchy. Ruberiot's band, Le Resistance, took over the stage and played a wide repertoire of Mewni and Earth pop songs. Their cover of "Awesome Feelings" really had Tom excited. The demon prince and Marco immediately went on stage to sing along, much to the delight and humor of their friends. After a long day of boring protocol, Tom deserved the time to unwind.

As the night wore on, the music went from upbeat club music to crooning love ballads. Tom leaned against the punch table, chatting with Star, Marco, and their friends. _I'm glad the night is going so well_, the smile on his bro's face was contagious. He had meant every word of his sponsor speech. Being friends with Marco and Star was the highlight of his life, and he would go through great lengths to protect them from his family. Across the room, the demon noticed a pair of blood-red eyes glowing like evil moons through the fog machine. The fight was _far_ from over. He knew Dave would keep scheming of ways to force Star and his son together as long as he lived. _Go ahead and try_, Tom rolled his eyes and reached for another drink. If only alcohol could take away the sting.

"Alrighty," an announcer spoke into the microphone as the last chords of the previous song faded. "This next song is for all you young couples out there, so grab that special someone and get down to the dancefloor."

"Ugh, a slow dance," Pony Head stuck out her tongue. "Way to be rude to us singles."

"Oooh, a slow dance!" Star's face practically started to glow. _There are two types of people in this world_, Tom smirked.

The princess grabbed Marco's hand, "Come dance with your wife, sweetie!"

"My _what?!_" The prince sputtered while his friends laughed.

Before she hauled her partner off, she turned to Tom and whispered in Demon, "Remember what I said…"

Tom swallowed audibly as he viewed Janna standing next to Jackie with his third eye. Was he really going to take a chance with another girl so soon after breaking up with Star? How could his heart be ready to move on when he spent _years_ pining after the rebel princess? _Or being made to do so_, Tom tasted bitter gall from the memories of his parents pushing him to date her for the sake of wealth. They stole his childhood and prevented him from exploring what he _really_ wanted in a partner. Even though it felt like Tom's heart was moving too quickly, he realized that perhaps he _should_ capitalize on his impulses for once. It wasn't like Janna was a complete stranger, and he wanted to get to know her better. A dance seemed like too good of an opportunity to ignore.

"Fine, Starship," he grumbled.

"Good luck, Mr. Lucitor," she teased him.

"What are you telling Tom?" Marco raised an eyebrow at his princess. She whispered something in his ear as they walked off.

_Alright_, Tom exhaled a puff of smoke, trying to calm his nerves. _You can do this!_ Asking a girl to dance wasn't fighting hellhounds or battling his evil father. It would be easy. But if it were so _easy_, then why did his heart throb, and why was he sweating lava under his clothes? He never felt like this around Star. Something was different this time…_Am I in love?_ Despite the fact Tom had dating experience, this was the first time he felt butterflies in his stomach or sweat crawling down his back. He hoped the sensation was normal and not the sign of an oncoming heart attack—if demons could even get them.

He reached Janna's side and noticed how her brown eyes lit up when they rested on him. _They're so pretty_, he momentarily forgot his quest until he heard Jackie snicker. Dropping into a polite bow, he took the girl's gloved hand in his and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Guess it's my turn to give Demon Boy a try," Janna joked to her friend, but Tom sensed the excitement in her flirty tone. She _wanted_ to be with him too.

He guided her around the other couples to a secluded corner of the dancefloor. As they waded through, Tom spied Marco swaying with Star in his arms, whispering something in her ear. _Don't get too mushy in here_, he shook his head. When the demon found the perfect location, he faced his new partner. "So…uh, do you know how to dance?"

"Nope. You're gonna have to break me in," Janna traced a finger on his arm, and Tom fought the urge to pass out. No one had ever touched him like this, especially not Star. She preferred to keep him at arm's length.

Confidence started to take over, and Tom shot her a crooked grin, "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she smirked.

The dance between them started with a flashy twirl in which Tom caught Janna close to his body. A small blush formed on her cheeks, but he wanted more. _How can I really wow her?_ He thought as he led her through the showiest moves he could think of. In a way, the dance was similar to the one he shared with Star, but the touches grew longer and more tender, and the heated gazes practically lit him on fire. Their effect on Janna was clear too. She smiled as her cheeks glowed under the soft blue lights.

"I gotta say," she tried hard to conceal the flustered look on her face, "You're quite a sly prince."

"And I'm very intrigued by your charms," he confessed. _I think I kinda like you_, he wanted to say but lacked the courage. He had fallen hard, so much so that his demon powers lit a small ring of flame around them in the shape of a heart. Suddenly, all eyes drifted on the pair in the corner of the room as a romance ignited between them. _This is so embarrassing_, Tom hissed under his breath. Stupid demon magic! He turned to apologize to Janna, but she guided his hand to her waist. _Oh_…Tom gulped.

"Did I tell you to stop, my prince?" Janna leaned closer to him.

"N-no…"

"Good," she smiled. "Because I'm…enjoying this dance, and I usually hate these kinds of things."

"I am too," Tom breathed. Their dance started to wind down as the music grew softer, but the flames rose higher until they came at waist level. The color dimmed from bright orange to a cooler dark red like the Blood Moon. It was like the moment was meant to be. At last, the music ended, and Tom and Janna's faces were a mere inch apart. Instincts screamed for him to kiss her, tingling his lips. _Should I?_ He hesitated, but Janna answered the question herself by smashing her lips into his. Onlookers cheered, but Tom was too busy to care. As the kiss deepened and the fire grew blue hot, he cupped her cheek. After a moment, they slowly pulled apart, causing the flames to fizzle away.

"Wow…" they both blinked in awe. The whole experience felt like a dream.

"I think I'm going to keep you around, Tom," Janna handed him her phone number scribbled on a napkin. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't…" he tried to stifle the purr in his voice. Demons tended to purr like cats when extremely happy, but he didn't want Janna to know about that yet. Their friends surrounded them, giving their congratulations on such an amazing dance.

Jackie jabbed Janna, "See, I told you tonight would be fun."

"Yeah…yeah," the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Still wasn't worth the dress."

"Are you sure about that? You're still holding Tom's hand," StarFan13 pointed.

The couple blushed vividly and let go while their friends laughed. "Oooh, got another pair of lovebirds," Pony Head snorted. "By the way, it's almost midnight, so who's ready for the afterparty at the Mosh Pit?"

"Count us in," Janna took Tom's hand again. Normally, rowdy clubs weren't his thing, but the demon wanted to go if his new date would be there.

"I guess I'll come," he pretended to pout. "Are Star and Marco coming?"

"We came here to ask you if you've them," Jackie said. "I know they went dancing but…" The group looked around the thinning crowds and saw the royal pair was nowhere to be found. "Guess they're _busy_ tying the knot then," the surfer girl snickered.

"Ew…" Tom made a face as he opened a portal to the club. "Let's just go and not think about it." Their friends and the young royals filed in first, eager to stay up all night partying. Tom and Janna shared one more kiss in private before following them to the Waterfolk kingdom.

* * *

Far away from the party, Star and Marco retreated to their meadow under the cover of night, passionately kissing in the long grass. Their crowns lay nearby, gleaming in the glow of Mewni's moons and an uncountable legion of stars. Fireflies sparkled around them, mimicking the celestial lights above. The couple separated for air after some time, but still held each other as they stared into the sky. The Two Lovers faithfully watched over Mewni, twinkling at Star and Marco as if winking knowingly. The tragic story gave Marco pause, causing him to wonder about the similarities between his life and theirs as if an arm of fate bound them together.

_Why am I worried about that tonight?_ He shook his was his special time with Star in the place where they belonged the most. He saw her eyes light up as they followed the flight of the fireflies around them. "So… I'm really prince now," Marco said aloud, earning a laugh from her. He went from high schooler to squire to prince in a matter of months. It was insane.

"Yes, you are officially my prince, Marco," she rested her head on his chest. "Congratulations, and welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives." To think Marco joked about becoming king one day to piss off Tom…now, he actually _would_ be the kingdom's next ruler.

But Star's words also set him on edge. This wasn't a fairytale where the royal ball was the end of the journey. The story was just beginning. There were a million challenges and enemies to face. His gaze drifted up to the doomed lovers looking down at them, and Marco held Star tighter. _I pray the universe will be kinder to us_.

They lay in silence for a second, each unsure of what to do next until Star took the lead. She reminded her prince about what they had discussed a few days prior since this was kinda their wedding night… "_So, you do remember?_" Star played with the buttons on his shirt.

"_Of course_," he nodded, but he wanted to make sure she was up to it.

Their lips collided together hungrily with a level of ferocity that answered his question. Star was very eager and very willing. Her hands trailed down his chest, drifting lower and lower. It was intoxicating, and Marco found himself losing control as he moved his fingers through her hair, as he pulled her on top of him. Of course, Star's lusty thoughts helped the mood along, but he wanted to make sure she was ready for the next step.

"Star?" He murmured her name against her lips.

She pulled her face away from his, still leaning on his chest. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and want, "Yes, Marco?"

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me."

"You aren't my squire anymore," Star kissed his forehead.

"But, I'm still a gentleman," he flipped her on her back, pinning her to the ground. He could feel the rush of her excitement in his veins as well as his own. "_Sometimes_."

Star flashed him a coy smile, "Yes, my prince, I want you to enjoy this night with me."

Marco felt his heart hammer away in his chest, _This is it then_…An adventure to unknown territory with his best friend in the whole universe. The anticipation built between them rose to an inevitable climax.

"As you wish, my princess."

* * *

**Author's Note & Review Roundup  
**

**In case you were wondering about punctuation. **"_italics_" **is for when the characters are speaking in another language. I'm not Tolkien, so I'm not going to actually make up a Mewnian or Demon language, lol. **"_italics_" **is for talking in flashbacks or a character remembering what another had said earlier. It's to distinguish them from thoughts, which are just italicized.**

**Star's Keyblade4114- Awesome! I wish you well on that, and I'll try to give it a read soon now that I have a bit more free time.**

**Cure Orchid- Can't have a party without a little party drama!**

**Aldal- Yeah, I wanted Star's dress to really shine like her personality, lol. And yeah, the first version of this is kinda the reason I wanted to do a full Redux. Sometimes your vision for something changes as a writer (which, there's no shame in that!), and I wanted _The __Sign of the Moon_ to reflect where I am now. So yes, this version of Ch 11 is better. As for Kelly, all I can say is things will get worse before they get better (think of Tom's arc in the past chapters). Lol, Star's alcohol tolerance is legendary.**

**D4rk Sid3- I changed a lot, and I can definitively say, this is the best version of this chapter. Star and Marco are the dream team, so they trust each other more. **

**viceversa96- I love long reviews! I read back over the OG version and thought to myself that I should do another to do better justice to the story. The only reason why I left the Tom arc the same was I wanted the emotional build of his arc. I kinda wish the show did this (they kinda did but eh) for the pay off at the end. Tom is now a key player, and you gotta love him. Jackie's character in the original was something I always felt torn on. On the one hand, it kinda gave her personality because I always wondered if she would have a breaking point or not, but then it gets kinda eh... Thank the Blood Moon, "_Britta's Tacos_" happened like it did. Kelly has a lot more to be upset about because Marco flat out rejected her. The TomStar dance is better this way. I played up more of the trust elements, so the focus now became Kelly and Marco. Glad you liked everything (except Ch 2, but that's cool), and I hope you like the rest!**

**guest- I feel ya! The high drama made Ch 12 satisfying, but as time went on I felt kinda mixed about its existence, hence the REDUX. One of the hardest aspects of doing another version of this chapter was keeping the drama high enough for the pay-off of Ch 12 to be as good. I think I did a good job.  
**

**velocius- I think changing this chapter completely is the highlight of Redux because yay it's better now. There's no saving Etheria.**

**Cirra18- Thank you! The whole point of this AU was to explore the Blood Moon in a way I think the show wouldn't have done. As for Kelly, you'll just have to wait and see. I will say you should look for parallels between her arc and Tom's. Starco is just the bomb to write. I love writing their relationship, and the telepathy is something I thought would be cool since they were soul-bound. Like imagine how much easier their lives would have been in the show if they could read each other's minds? Starco forever and always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the late post. I had a grandparent pass away, so I took last week off to be with my family. If you're wondering about the other stories, they will be out soon. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter! The old Ch. 13 was split, so this chapter and the next form a mini-arc.**

* * *

The pale golden rays of the dawning sun trickled through a thin set of curtains floating in the air. A pair of brown eyes fluttered open, and the pupils dilated in confusion. This was not his room; Marco decided that instantly. The walls were too colorful, and the ceiling was too high and domed. On the floor, piles of weapons and clothes formed treacherous islands. The boy's neat freak tendencies would have forbidden their formation. Yawning, he started to investigate the situation but found that his limbs met resistance on all sides. To his left, the laser puppies had tucked themselves in between his body and the edge of the bed, huddled together for warmth amidst the cool start to the day. Their tiny pink paws twitched as they chased rabbits in their sleep. And then to his right, a soft mass lay wrapped in stolen blankets, gently snoring under a curtain of messy blonde hair. True to her family name, Star loved to sleep in a cocoon of comforters, often leaving Marco without. _She's lucky I wear long pajamas_, he rolled his eyes but wasn't annoyed. In fact, watching her sleep put a smile to his face. It had been nearly a week since the Prince's Ball, and Marco was still adjusting to his new life and sharing her bedroom.

With the mystery solved, he turned to the world outside and saw Mewni waking up to another midsummer day. Fields of cornstalks spread towards the horizon, followed by ripened wheat fields, towns, and eventual wilderness. It looked like a smear of green, yellow, and black paint on a canvas, merging into one brush stroke. But Marco knew better. Thousands of Mewmans and monster below would soon look to him and Star for leadership. He was their prince now, and at fifteen years old, he managed to accomplish what most humans couldn't in lifetimes. Luckily, he could shove the daunting weight of responsibility away for a few weeks. In the corner of the room, a set of luggage leaned against the wall, reminding the prince of his honeymoon to Earth.

The journey home was bittersweet. On the one hand, Marco was going to visit his parents and have awesome adventures with Star in Echo Creek. It would be just like old times—mischief in the mornings, mayhem in the afternoons, and nachos at night. But the prince also knew that this trip would likely be his last for a long time. Once the honeymoon ended, the crush of royal duties would consume his life. _Why am I so negative today?_ Marco dismissed his pessimism. His new job as Prince of Mewni didn't matter right now. He had a month before fate caught up with him, and there were loads of places he had to take Star.

"_Like where__?_" A sleepy yawn interrupted.

"Oh, nothing, Star," he scratched his chin nervously. "Good morning."

"Morning, Marco," she rolled to face him. Her blue eyes were dull with exhaustion because it was only seven or so, and Star typically slept in.

Marco shot her an apologetic glance, "_Sorry_."

He should have known to keep his excitement level down. Ever since the Prince's Ball, the Blood Moon bond had become more sensitive, merging their very streams of consciousness together. Communicating with Star was easier than breathing in many ways. They could carry entire conversations in silence without even forming words. Yet it also became difficult discerning whose thoughts were whose sometimes. Were the random cravings for burritos his idea or Star's? Was the anxiety about ruling Marco's worries or hers? _We're like one soul in two bodies_, he marveled.

With a flirtatious grin on her face, Star straddled his waist, wanting to take the metaphor a step further. Why not become one body as well? She started kissing his neck, pinning Marco against the pillows. "But we're gonna be late," he urgently whispered, trying to wriggle out of her tight embrace. Marco loved sharing a bed with his princess but being on time was important too.

He tried to break free, but her whines seduced him. "_Stay with me__,_" the bond purred in siren song. "_Just for a few moments_." Desire made Marco's heart race, especially when her hands slipped lower and lower teasingly….

"_Easy, girl_," he caught her wrists. "_We'll have more fun on Earth_." Plus, the laser puppies were watching, and their innocent eyes creeped Marco out. He usually shoed them out of the room when he needed alone time with Star. Wild Man didn't like an audience during his performance.

"Fine," she stopped and slid out of bed.

"Cheer up, Star. The sooner we get to Earth, the sooner we'll have a real adventure."

The words put a bright grin on her face, and Marco turned to the first mission of the day: finding his clothes. Although he adored Star, her organization skills left a lot to be desired. She didn't use drawers or shelves, preferring instead to scatter her belongings in heaps around the room. Now that Marco had moved in, she simply assimilated his stuff into the piles too. _I'm going to bring my dresser in here one day_, Marco frowned as he stepped in a mess of her underwear while searching for his. No matter how much he complained about Star's habits, the prince knew that the arrangement was better than the alternative. He used to sneak between his room and hers at night. Then one day, Manfred caught his "walk of shame." Marco was only clad in his boxers since he left the rest of his clothes in Star's room, and the next morning, to prevent future scares, the prince decided to move in.

After gathering his clothes, Marco disappeared into the bathroom to shower and change. "Ah…I feel like a new man!" He beamed with pride, releasing steam into the room when he was decent.

"You've got something there on your neck…" Star pointed and snickered.

"_Really_…" he groaned, rubbing the sore spot right above his collarbones. "_We're about to go out in public_." Marco tried to tell Star to contain herself during their cuddling sessions, but it was like asking a wildfire to contain itself. Of course, he didn't complain; her enthusiasm excited him. Also, he had a hoodie to hide his battle scars from prying eyes. "You do, too," he smirked in revenge.

Star shrugged nonchalantly, "Are you ready to go? We should probably make sure Mom didn't leave us with anything to do first."

"Yeah," Marco agreed. "Hopefully there's no royal homework. I really wanna relax."

No sooner than they had shut the door behind them, the sound of whistling drifted down the hall. There was only one Mewman in the castle known to whistle while walking, and Marco broke out into a cold sweat. He wasn't ready to let River know that he had broken the law about defiling a maiden princess. "What do we do?" he whispered hastily. "Your dad is gonna kill me! Literally!"

"Uh…" Star panicked too, and by the time they thought of anything, it was too late. The king had rounded the corner. Marco grabbed her hand and urged her to remain as still as possible. The strategy worked for fawns in the wild.

The teens scarcely breathed as River walked past, still whistling. "Hello, Star. Marco," he absentmindedly waved.

"_We'll be home free in ten more steps_," Marco noted.

Five steps. Four. "Marco..." River muttered under his breath. _Three_…_two_…

"MARCO?!" River exclaimed, and he shuffled in reverse to the door. Marco swore he momentarily went into cardiac arrest as the king studied him through narrowed eyes. "Say, Marco, my boy," the king stroked his beard. "Mind telling me why you and Star emerged from her bedroom _together_. It's only eight in the morning, and I can't imagine what you two would be doing before that."

"We were studying some treaties!" Star blurted out quickly. "That's it—I promise. Nice, intriguing treaties about…corn!" _That sounded _super_ convincing,_ Marco inwardly groaned, and he prayed that River would buy the lame excuse.

The king nodded slowly, "Why that's nice of you to show your new prince the ropes. But didn't Moon Pie give time off from royal duties, and you're like me—not overly studious."

Star gripped Marco's hand tighter, and she begged him to come up with something more convincing. "We were playing videogames," the prince willed himself to meet his future father-in-law's gaze firmly.

"Well, it explains the rumors I've heard from castle staff. Rumors of screaming and moaning coming from my daughter's room late at night—"

"_I told you about staying quiet_," Marco resisted glaring at Star.

"—And you know what?" Anger rose in River's voice. "I heard a _funny_ story from Manfred—that he found you tiptoeing out of Star's room in your boxers a few nights ago. At three in the morning. I'm starting to put it _all_ together: the noises, the incident with Manfred, the bruises on my precious daughter's neck…" He sniffed Marco. "And that smell! The smell of two young people rutting like animals in the cover of night—"

"Don't you have royal duties to attend to, Dad?" Star swiftly asked.

"Not the sort of royal duties _Marco_ has been helping himself to!" He growled in rage through gritted teeth. The whites of his eyes turned red, and they froze the prince's blood to ice. "I'm giving you a head start…make the best of it."

The king began his countdown, and Marco went into a mad sprint down the hall. The odds of winning a footrace against an enraged Mewman male weren't looking so good. "I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR TAKING AWAY MY DAUGHTER'S INNOCENCE!" River bellowed, giving the prince a second wind.

_I'm going to die!_ Marco's life flashed before his eyes as he zoomed around the corner, dodging statues and open doors. What was he _supposed_ to do when he was practically married to his beautiful girlfriend? She was such a tease...The memory of the two of them under the stars after the Prince's Ball still gave him chills—as did the feeling of an axe grazing his head. Heavy, earth-rattling footsteps sent Marco into overdrive, and fortunately, the universe sent Moon and her servants in his direction.

"RIVER'S GONNA KILL ME!" He shrieked while skidding to a stop in front of her.

She dismissed her servants and asked, "Whatever do you mean?" When River rounded the corner, the prince ducked behind the queen and screamed.

"River?!" Moon snatched her husband by the cape. "What is the meaning of this? I told you to stop running in the castle!"

"THAT MISERABLE BOY HAS BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL!" The king hollered at the top of his voice, trying to lunge forward like a mad dog. "HE SULLIED HER WITH HIS GRIMY BOY HANDS AND BOY PARTS!"

Moon sighed and muttered something in Mewnian that Marco couldn't understand. "Star!" She summoned her daughter with a sharp yell. The scared blonde immediately appeared and stood protectively in front of her boyfriend.

The queen addressed her, "So, is this true that you and Marco have been—?"

"This has been a _great_ talk, Mom," Star sidestepped around her parents and opened a portal to Earth with a nervous smile, "But Marco and I _really _need to be somewhere so, bye!" She yanked the prince through and closed the portal before her parents could argue. "I'll have Manfred get our stuff when things cool down," she said.

"Also, where are we?" Marco discovered that they were in the middle of a cornfield.

The tall, green stalks were pregnant with fat ears of corn. They reached upward like outstretched hands, shrouding the sky and sun. Only fragments of light filtered to the clay soil below. Ruddy silk from the ears waved in the breeze like flags, signaling that they were ready to be harvested soon. _I've been on Mewni too long if I can tell when corn is ready for harvest, _Marco snorted to himself. Perhaps, the honeymoon would remind him how to be a normal teenaged boy.

Star picked a couple of ears, passing one to Marco. "I don't know," she replied. "I'm usually pretty accurate with my portals. Also, I'm pretty sure this stuff is Mewni corn."

"Yeah," he said while chewing, "But the sky is blue."

From his adventures with Star across the universe, Marco had seen a myriad of sky colors—orange, red, green, even chartreuse—but only Earth had a blue sky. Maybe the princess accidentally opened a portal to the wrong part of Earth since she was in such a hurry to save them from River. Then again, the corn didn't make sense. Mewni corn had a specific taste to it—creamy as butter and sweet as honey. It couldn't be replicated by anything else in the universe. Maybe Marco only imaged the corn tasted so sweet. Constantly eating Mewman food probably skewed his palate. Nevertheless, when Marco tried to slice open a portal to Echo Creek, it shoved him out. _What gives?_ He snapped the blades together.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and a terrible, ear-splitting noise startled Marco. Confused, he whirled around, trying to find out what horrible machine was stalking them in the corn, but the dense stalks obscured its approach. A rough yank dragged the prince onto Cloudy, and Star steered her spell out of the way just as a massive green combine crunched through, reducing the once towering stalks to rubble. Mrs. Morrison waved from the cab.

"Whoa…" Star's eyes grew large, watching a fleet of combines mow through the corn in a diagonal formation. "They're doing the work of hundreds of peasants in a few seconds. Imagine if we had this technology on Mewni, Marco…"

"Yeah, and did you see who was in there?" Marco pointed. "That's Mrs. Morrison." How did his urbane neighbor learn to run advanced farming equipment?

Also, now the prince understood why the scissors rejected him. They _were _in _was_ Echo Creek. A sprawling countryside had replaced the old neighborhood. There were green fields of corn, hay, and wheat surrounding houses and driveways. Cars traveled in the street alongside tractors and carts pulled by oxen and horses. In the middle, like a crown jewel, a magnificent castle sprouted behind the Diaz house with a royal flag on the tallest tower. "_Whoa…_" Star and Marco exchanged a glance. Apparently, the Diazes added more than a few mere additions to their house.

Cloudy set them on the paving-stone path that led to the stately manor. Knights immediately assembled and played a royal fanfare on elegant trumpets. "My lords," one of them yelled. "Your son and his wife, the princess, are here!"

_My what?!_ His face turned scarlet. Meanwhile, Star laughed, "_It's technically kinda true_."

The Diazes opened the door and greeted the teens with hugs. "I'm so glad you are home," Rafael smiled. "We've been wanting to show you the neighborhood."

"Yeah…everything is so different," Marco glanced around.

His mother replied, "We love Mewni so much that we decided to bring some of it here. We've turned the neighborhood into a communal farm and got the neighbors onboard. Took a little persuading, but I think they like it better this way."

"Yes, and we have a few neighborhoods who want to join us," his father chuckled. "Which is great because we thought we would have to take over more territory by force."

The mental picture of his parents charging into battle on warnicorns, both amazed and frightened Marco. _I'm relieved it didn't get to that point_, he sighed. It was still a lot to take in.

When they went inside, the family settled into the living room, which thankfully remained the same. The TV, couch, and adjacent kitchen were just like how Marco remembered them, and he found that comforting in the midst of the great change. Star nestled beside him, absentmindedly playing with the zipper on his hoodie. The crunchy sound lulled Marco into a relaxed state.

Angie appeared with glasses of fresh lemonade, passing them to her husband and the visitors. "Enough about our lives," she sat down. "Tell us about the honeymoon. Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

"Everything has been pretty great so far," Marco replied after taking a sip of lemonade. "Haven't done a lot yet besides hang out with Tom and go on a few adventures."

"What kind of adventures?"

"Oh, just exploring the Mewnian countryside and—" His cheeks turned red. "—Oh, you're talking about…_other_ kinds of adventures, aren't you?"

The Diazes shared a knowing glance, and Marco groaned. _Not going to answer that_, he narrowed his eyes. Angie giggled, "If you need any tips..."

"I need to unpack!" Marco shot off the couch, dragging Star behind him upstairs.

"Don't worry about staying quiet or making a mess. You have your own addition!" Angie called after them. _Why are my parents so weird?_ Marco groaned.

The upstairs of the Diazes' house seemed transported from another world. A soft blue ceiling crowned the spacious main hall like a summer's sky. The marble flooring was a crisp yellow, which reminded Marco of the flowers in the secret meadow. Dozens of passageways branched off, leading to various new rooms, such as a gym, theater, indoor garden, art gallery, movie theater, and laser tag room. There were so many cool destinations that it was possible to never leave the castle. On the one hand, Marco was excited to explore the new additions, but on the other, it seemed to contradict what the honeymoon was about. He wanted to go on fun adventures with Star, not stay in a giant hotel.

At the end of the hall, the prince paused in front of an official portrait of his parents. _I love the neoclassical style_, he studied the stylized countryside in the background. A plague underneath read, "Lord Rafael and Lady Angelica of the House of Diaz. Parents of Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly of Mewni." As much as Marco admired the painting, the pressures of his new life intruded yet again. Generations from now, someone would view the picture and see nothing in relation to Marco's home on Earth. _I don't want my old life erased forever_, a sudden longing filled his heart.

"Marco! Look!" Star shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "This passage leads to our room!"

The fact she called it _their_ room, made Marco laugh. There was no point in pretending that they weren't practically married anymore. He followed her to a large private wing of the castle. It included a spa, bathroom, videogame room, and indoor swimming pool. The actual bedroom hid behind another set of doors at the end of the corridor. The basic layout was the same, but the physical room was much more spacious and contained a fireplace and massive flat-screen TV.

"Look at this, Marco!" Star dove into a pile of pillows and blankets on the king-sized bed. "Join me—we gotta break this bad boy in."

The offer was tempting—very much so—but something disquieted Marco's soul. He couldn't sit in here. The walls closed in, and his skin itched as if covered in a rash. He had to get out of here. "_Before we settle in, wanna go out to Britta's Tacos?_" Marco proposed an innocent-sounding suggestion.

"_Great idea!_" She hopped out of bed, but for a split second, her smile faded away, "_What's wrong?_"

"_Nothing_," he insisted, "_C'mon, I wanna see Echo Creek_."

"_Me too, I miss the old place_."

Together, they left the room and wandered out of the maze of the Diazes' kingdom for the city. The downtown area was exactly the same as Marco had left it. Sweltering heat baked the asphalt and produced a hazy film over the sun, dying it pinkish. Passing cars cast clouds of soot into the air. Marco gagged when he first inhaled, but the familiar grit clinging to his windpipe comforted him. Between the people milling around on the sidewalk, the odor of dumpsters, and the traffic, Marco finally felt right at home. _This _was the Earth he remembered and missed when Mewni life grew stressful. _This_ was home.

Star and Marco shared memories through the bond about the good times they had on Echo Creek's streets. It was hard to believe that a year ago, they were concerned about high school and typical teen stuff. "_You mean you were_," Star corrected him. "_I always sorta knew staying on Earth would be temporary._"

"You knew all along?" Surprise made Marco speak out loud.

Star shrugged, "I mean, I'm Mewni's princess, whether I liked it or not. At some point, I'd have to go back."

"But what about me?"

She stopped walking, and Marco could feel her mind straining to contain some secret she had been holding for a long time. Her eyes shifted to her feet, then to him again. "You see," she sighed. "I—"

Suddenly, a convoy of green tractors rolled towards them, descending upon the Britta's Tacos in a giant wrap-around line. Casual eaters ran as tables were crushed under deep-threaded tires and exhaust choked the lazy afternoon. Soon, the drive-thru window was clogged with hungry farmers, effectively ruining Marco's plan. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the weight of failure looming in his heart again. All he wanted was a nice honeymoon on Earth, far away from Mewni. But Mewni had come to him along with the truth. He could never leave the magical dimension. He could never truly come home again, and the fact disheartened him.

"I have a feeling you aren't sad about the tacos," Star stared at her sulking boyfriend. "In fact, I think it's time this princess gives her prince a good talking-to. C'mon."

She summoned Cloudy again, and they flew to their favorite hill in the park. The afternoon sun illuminated the entirety of Echo Creek, and Marco could see the green of yards and parks among the gray concrete. Streets carved paths to divide blocks and neighborhoods. Just beyond a particular point, the cornfields bled into the horizon. When looking over the view, Marco felt a nostalgic pang sear his soul. Could he really leave all of this behind forever? "_Who said you'd never come back?_" Star scowled at him.

"I mean, this is our last big visit for the foreseeable future," Marco replied frankly.

Sighing, Star laid in the grass, her blue eyes reflecting the sky above and the clouds drifting with the wind. For a long time, they remained silent until the princess spoke again. "I know what's going on," she murmured finally. "I've been experiencing your feelings all day."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ugh, I really messed up again-just like our first date."

"Not at all," Star took his hand, "To be honest, leaving Earth was kinda destined to happen, even if Toffee didn't interfere. I would've asked you to come with me. Trust me, I _know_ how hard it is to try and disconnect from royal life. I've been trying my entire life, but it's just how it is—an unmovable act of fate we have to live with."

Feeling her sorrow, Marco rolled over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm in no way regretting the Prince's Ball," he answered a fleeting thought in her mind.

She shot him a faint smile, "I know it's rough, but we can get through it as long as we're together. My commitment is to you."

Her words made Marco feel slightly better. Even though the future was scary, he wasn't going to face it alone. _We're a team_, he remembered the vows they swore on this exact hill a few months ago. "_Sorry I kinda ruined today_," the prince snuggled closer.

"_It's only one day_," Star replied. "_We have plenty more. Plus, we have tonight_."

"_For what?_"

"You know…" Star winked at him. "The line looks shorter at Britta's; we can still get some tacos."

Deciding not to let the day slip away, Marco followed Star off the hill, leaving the last of his worries behind him. While tomorrow was still uncertain, today was the first day of his honeymoon, and he intended to have fun with his betrothed.

* * *

Deep in the Underworld, the dark of night sent calm over the fiery world. Only the hushed amber of burning rock outlined the extent of lava flows underneath the proud Lucitor castle and the crystalline stars in the ceiling of the world. Everything was still and calm for even the scariest demons needed their beauty rest. Tom knew this all too well. He hated waking up with puffy eyelids—they skewed his mascara—yet he could not find sleep on this night. For hours, he tossed and turned on his luxurious mattress, unable to find a position to ease his body. When that failed to work, he invited Cerberus to his room, hoping the presence of the faithful guardian would bring calm. But an hour had passed and only the monstrous dog was asleep. _This is so stupid!_ He growled, kicking all of the comforters to one side. Cool air hit his bare chest, making him instantly regret losing his blanket. How could he be so caught up on a girl that it disturbed his sleep?

Three red eyes fell on the napkin resting on the nightstand, and his night vision allowed him to read the numbers scribbled in black ink. They traced the curves of sixes and eights, reminding Tom of the graceful twirls of their dance a couple of weeks ago at the Prince's Ball. She had taken his breath away, which was hard to do. Not even Star had such an effect on him. Yet in the days after the Ball, he couldn't bring himself to dial Janna's number, and he did not know why. He was _definitely_ interested, but every time he reached for the phone, his palms broke out into a violent sweat, melting the device. Tom wanted to kick himself. He was the damn Prince of the Underworld, the son of an evil tyrant who came from a line of other evil, bloodthirsty kings and demons. However, he lacked the balls to ask a pretty human girl on a date. _I'm a disgrace to the Lucitor name!_ His frustration caused the sheets to smoke.

Sighing, he cooled his body, lest he set his bed on fire again. What happened to cocky, suave Prince Lucitor? Being a hopeless romantic was more of Marco's thing than his. _Why am I so afraid?_ The question stung because the answer was simple: he was afraid of falling in love. Most of his life, Tom had been groomed to be Star's prince, which was a low-stakes venture. Everything was planned out, down to wedding colors—an unholy combination of Underworld red and royal blue—and how many heirs he would sire. However, things with Janna had _actual_ risk. Nothing was guaranteed—in fact, she might have lost interest since he was busy acting like a pussy. _Oh, fuck!_ Fear clutched his heart, and he seized his phone to make an emergency phone call to the one person who could help him.

_Please be awake_, Tom's heart nearly exploded during the ten-second wait until the screen flickered to an image of Marco lying in bed. His bleary brown eyes squinted at Tom as he rubbed them. "What's up, buddy?" He yawned. "It's two in the morning?"

"Sorry," the demon forgot Mewni and Earth were on the same time zone, "Just couldn't sleep. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, sure," the boy sat up, letting covers slide off his bare chest. When Marco noticed, he tried to rearrange his blankets. "Sorry, kinda hot in SoCal."

"Oh yeah, how's the honeymoon going?"

"Nice, Star and I have been really enjoying ourselves. You should stop by at some point, think there's a Love Sentence concert coming up in a couple of weeks." As intriguing as the offer was, a trip to Earth meant being near Janna, and Tom didn't know if his demon souls could take it. "So," Marco changed the subject, "What's on your mind…?"

Tom closed his topmost eye and took a moment to gather his words. _This is so embarrassing_, he almost backed out of the call, but pressed forward, "It's Janna. I don't know if you saw us dance at the Ball or not, but she left me her number."

"Congrats," Marco smiled, "Looks like you hit it off. Star mentioned something about you wanting to dance with her. Glad you did it."

"Thanks, I am too, but I don't know what to do next…"

"Do you need tips on how to ask out a girl?" A slight laugh racked the human prince's chest.

"Maybe…"

"Tom, there's no shame in that. None at all. All I can is you just gotta do it. Pick up the phone and dial that number. See what happens."

"But what if it doesn't work out? How do you know you're not just gonna go out once and have things die?"

Both princes fell quiet, and for several moments, Marco rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hold up, still thinking," he mumbled. When he came to a conclusion, he spoke again, "You kinda don't know. There's always a chance it'll blow up in your face, like how things ended between me and Jackie. I guess with Star, I had a good feeling we'd make it, but that's a long story. Our first date was horrible though. My best advice is you see your first date like a friendly hang out and really get to know Janna. It takes the pressure off of things."

"Guess it makes sense," Tom shrugged. "I just don't know when I should do it…"

"I'd ask her tomorrow," a new voice startled the demon prince. Star rolled into frame, snuggling close against Marco's chest. Her hair was frizzly, and she sleepily waved. "Hey, Tom, haven't heard from you in a while."

Tom's eyes twitched, and Marco noticed that Star was showing a bit too much skin. He gently pulled the covers over her, struggling to contain his own blush. "Why's Starship in your bed, and are you…?"

"Can we get back to the conversation?" Marco awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Don't be so bashful, my prince," Star kissed his cheek, then said to Tom. "Just show up and grab the opportunity by the horns, like how you invited me to the Blood Moon Ball. But don't trick Janna into soul-bonding with you—maybe not on the first date, y'know."

Tom chuckled slightly, "Yeah…I'm not that guy anymore. Thanks, guys, I feel better. Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Nah," Marco replied although he shared a glance with Star. Judging by the energy in their eyes, the couple was certainly more awake than they were, and Tom sensed they would probably stay up for a while after he hung up. _I'll leave them to it_.

"Anyways, thanks for your help, I'm signing off."

"Night, Tom," the couple said together before he cut off his phone. Darkness returned to the room as he laid his head down for sleep. He had a mission now, and sleep swiftly embraced him, preparing his body for the morning.

* * *

On a sweltering midsummer's day in Echo Creek, a black carriage pulled by a skeletal horse exploded out of the ground in a column of fire. Its destination was the parking lot of Echo Creek Academy, and the demon passenger peered out the window, slightly confused. Who went to school in the middle of the summer? Weren't humans set free during the hot months of whatever they called Thurq and Grevanz? In disbelief, Tom glanced at the paper where he had jotted down Star's instructions on where to find Janna. School was high on the list, followed by either the cemetery of the junkyard on the outskirts of town. _I doubt Star would be wrong about th_is, he tucked the paper in his pocket and climbed out.

"Hello, Demon-Person!" Tom turned to see a greasy boy lounging on the roof of a yellow, rundown car, playing on a tinny-sounding instrument that appeared to be the unholy child of a piano and a guitar. From the car, the smell of hot dogs and ratty gym socks practically punched the demon's nose, and he fought the urge to throw up.

"Uh…hi," Tom's greeting came out as more of a question. Who the hell let a kid roam around like a feral beast? Did he have parents? The prince choked back his morbid curiosity and went straight to the real question plaguing his mind, "Have you seen a girl named Janna Ordonia, and is she in this building?"

The boy stopped playing on his bastard instrument, "Oh, Janna. Yeah, …she's in summer school, so you're at the right place. Room 307, I think. Hey, I know who you are, you're Star and Mango's best friend…Dom."

"It's _Tom_," he corrected.

"You're so funny, Dom," the stupid human went on. "How are Star and Mango doing? Haven't seen them in a long time."

"Well, Star and _Marco_ are betrothed now and are ruling Mewni together." Tom realized that the irritable peasant likely didn't know the meaning of "betrothed" with his pathetic education, so he simplified the explanation. "Star and Marco are married."

"Oh, nice. Marriage. Tell Star that Oskar said 'hi.'" The boy went back to his lousy music, and Tom hurried away. _What a moronic peasant_, he spat inwardly. _I'm so glad Star ended up with Marco over him_. Through a bunch of obsolete tracking spells, the demon knew about her crush on Oskar. Praise the Stump that went nowhere.

Tom trekked down the halls of the school, and flames formed nervously around his black boots. They attracted a lot of attention from the other students, especially the girls. When his eyes swept over them, they swooned and giggled. "He's hot," they whispered.

"Like on fire," more added.

"I wonder who he's here for."

A column of flame busted down the door to Room 307, and the prince hovered in the class to the shock of the teacher and students. _I love doing this_, he held his face steady to conceal his smirk. He wanted to play it cool for Janna. Girls blushed as he passed them by, letting tongues of fire lick his slick boots. When he reached her desk, Tom flicked off his sunglasses and winked, "Hey, Janna, I'm here to take you on an adventure."

"Oooh," Jackie cooed from the neighboring desk.

A flustered smile formed on the dark-haired girl's face, which she tried to disguise by lifting her history textbook. "About time you showed up," she folded her arms. "I was afraid the Prince's Ball was only a one-night affair."

"Of course not," Tom chuckled. "I'm a gentleman." Even though she wore her normal clothes and orange beanie, she took his breath away with her pretty eyes.

"Gentlemen aren't usually my type, but I'll make an exception," she took his hand. The other classmates gawked and snickered, but an angry glare from Tom quieted them in an instant. It took all of his demon courage to get to this moment, and a bunch of pesky humans wasn't going to ruin it.

"Excuse me, Miss Ordonia," the teacher tapped his ruler on the floor. "We have a quiz at the end of the period you can't miss."

"Too bad, Mr. Holman," she replied. "I gotta date with the demon prince of the Underworld, and I can't keep him waiting."

"Don't have too much fun, Janna!" Jackie shouted from the far end of the room as Tom scooped her in his arms.

"You know I will," she said. "Get notes from fourth period."

"Will do."

Charging flames to feet, Tom carried Janna out of the class and down the hall. Other girls watched longingly, wishing that they could fly in the arms of a demon. _In your dreams_, he smirked, holding Janna closer. He belonged to her and no other. Keeping his third eye focused on the exit, he let the others gaze upon the girl holding him. They lovingly stared at each other, coloring their cheeks in a faint flush. _I really am turning into a mushy romantic like Marco_, Tom groaned inwardly. He was supposed to be the cool bro.

Once outside, Tom escorted her to his carriage. Oskar still sat on his car, playing his horrid instrument when the couple arrived. "Hey Janna," he waved.

"I'm surprised you're alive," Janna replied. "Heard you dropped out."

"Yeah," he said in a lackadaisical tone, "I'm a free man now, discovering the secrets of the universe."

"Okay, but if you're ever strung out on drugs in a dark alley, give me a call."

"'Kay," he went back to playing.

Tom furrowed his brow in confusion, "What was that all about?"

Janna replied, "He left school last year, which means he's likely gonna be dead by twenty."

"Oh," he rubbed his arm, "Marco did too."

"Yeah, but he's married to a princess and isn't Oskar."

_I can't argue about that_, the prince nodded and changed the depressing subject by opening the door to his carriage. "Welcome to my rolling bachelor pad-made it myself," he helped her inside. "Please enjoy your stay."

He spent hours scrubbing the checkered floor on the stage, recalibrating the speakers framing it, and restocking the cereal dispensers. _I hope everything is perfect_, but sudden dread filled his soul. Was the photo booth plugged in? To Tom's dismay, the black plug rested just underneath the socket, and at least one of his souls died. He had one fucking job…just _one!_ Discretely, he used magic to finish the job, hoping Janna was too awestruck by his white tiger to care.

"Didn't know you were an arts and crafts kinda person," she smirked, sinking into a bean bag by the stage.

Tom shrugged, trying to diminish his pride, "I can be when I want to. You should've seen me scramble to get this done before the Blood Moon Ball."

"You went to a Blood Moon Ball?" Janna blinked. "That's next-level demon stuff. I heard it can bind the souls of two people for eternity, did you know that?"

_And I tried to make it bind me and Star together_, Tom simply nodded in reply. How much of his life did he waste on trying to force Star to love him? What if the plan _did_ work? He would have had to live with her misery haunting him forever…

A poke on the shoulder brought him back to reality, "Everything okay in there, Demon Boy?"

He cleared his throat, gratefully changing the discussion, "Ah yes, just thinking about where we're going today. How do you feel about an awesome beach day?"

"I'll go, but sunlight and people aren't my thing," she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Did I say anything about an Earth beach?" He flashed a crooked grin at her. "How would you feel about a beach full of lava and demons?"

"Go on…"

_Gotcha_, he smiled smugly when he saw her eyebrows lift in curiosity. "We have beaches in the Underworld around the infamous Lake of Fire. It's known for many things: lava, great surf, and a vault of prisoners and evil souls locked away in a trench in the middle. Now, we can't break into the Vault of Souls, but I thought we could go lava surfing."

"I dunno…" she tried to sound nonchalant, but Tom could read the excitement in her eyes.

"You get to see my hot, shirtless swimmer's body…"

"Sold!"

Once they agreed upon the plan, Tom ordered the deadhorse to take them to the Underworld. While they journeyed to his home dimension, they talked about how life had been since the Prince's Ball. Bravely, the prince admitted the real reason why he hadn't called before today. His tale of nerves and melted phones made Janna laugh so hard, she almost snorted milk out of her nose. "I'm glad it isn't because you weren't interested in seeing me."

"I love being with you, but I suck at asking girls out."

"You can't be too bad at it if you managed to snag Star."

He averted his gaze, "Things between me and Star were…complicated."

"How so?" Janna raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he exhaled a puff of smoke. There was no need to thread into that territory. Plus, talk about his creepy family and tortured love life would likely drive her away. No one wanted to date a guy with baggage. Mentally, he built a wall around the psychological trauma and focused on the awesome beach day ahead. Janna simply leaned back in her chair and started texting on her phone. _I screwed that up_, worry simmered in his blood. What if the date went downhill from here?

A gentle thud signaled that the chariot had reached its destination, and Tom got up to finish the final preparations. He dug up his lavaboard, the beach umbrella, and everything they needed to have a good time at Lava Lake Beach. A smile formed on his face at the pile of beach essentials resting on the stage. Having something to do made him feel better. _This isn't going to be like how it was with Starship_, he assured himself.

"Just thought of a downside to the plan," Janna said in between chewing a spoonful of cereal. "I didn't pack a swimsuit unless you planned on skinny dipping."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "You don't wanna do that in boiling lava. Anyways, I can summon your swimsuit to the changing room—no biggie."

"No way," Janna's eyes grew wide.

"Totally," Tom cracked his knuckles, preparing himself to flex his family's magic to impress Janna. Unlike Star who used her magic for everything, it was a rare occasion for the prince to channel his aside from creating random fireballs. "Just tell me where it is."

The girl finished her cereal and joined his side, "Alrighty, they're in my room."

"You gotta be more specific than that," he let his hands glow with white flames. "Location magic is very finicky." Especially since the location involved a place Tom hadn't visited. In order for it to work, he needed an exact mental image of Janna's residence.

"You better not stalk me," she replied.

"Not unless you want me to…"

"I live in Echo Creek on East Grovetown Street. If you know where Marco lives, it's about fifteen minutes southeast of that by car. If you turn on the road, it's the fifth house—big, white, and boring. Can't miss it. Now, my room is on the second floor, right above the driveway."

"Uh-huh," Tom strained to produce a picture of the house in his mind. Surely enough, he easily found everything he was looking for. _Nice bedroom_, he observed a collection of weird objects and weapons in the corner. She also had a pet giant centipede._ I have to show her Cerberus one day_, Tom noted. "Okay, so where exactly is the swimsuit in here?"

"In a drawer," she replied.

"Which one?"

"What are you, some kind of a pervert?"

"Janna, I'm so close here…trust me."

She sighed and mumbled, "In my underwear drawer underneath a collection of period panties, normal underwear, and lace—"

"—You have lace underwear?!" The mental image nearly broke Tom's concentration.

"If we get past the first date, maybe you'll get to see them," she winked. "Anyways, I have three swimsuits I basically never wear, so bring all of them here."

A low growl rumbled from Tom's chest, and he pressed his glowing hands to the door. "**Bring them to me!**" he commanded in Demon. A gust of magic discharged from him, creating a bright flash. "Phew," he sunk to the floor and wiped beads of sweat off his brow. "Think I got the right set of clothing."

Janna peeked in the room, confirming with a nod, "Nice job."

"Anything for you, dear," he panted.

While she changed, Tom disappeared into the photo booth and slipped on his pair of black trunks. The little flames on the legs were his favorite thing about them. _I hope Janna likes them_, he approached the door of the changing room and knocked, "Are you ready?".

A muffled reply came, "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"You know I won't," he replied warmly.

Slowly, the door opened, and Tom's jaw dropped. Janna wore a dark green bikini top over black swim shorts and matching flipflops. A pair of sunglasses sat on her head, replacing her usual orange beanie. "Wow…you look incredible," Tom inhaled sharply to catch a trickle of drool before it left his mouth.

"I figured if you were going to show off, then so could I," she winked, trailing her fingers up his bare chest. "By the way, nice tattoo."

"Oh, this thing?" He glanced at the trident on his right shoulder. "This isn't a mere tattoo. It's the mark of the Lucitor family. Every male in the royal line has one. Also, it—" A small squeak left his lips when a finger traced the lines of the trident, and Tom covered his mouth with his free hand.

"It kinda vibrates," Janna continued to rub the mark, causing it to glow with black energy.

Meanwhile, Tom devolved into a blushing, squirming mess because he couldn't open his mouth long enough to tell the truth. The mark channeled the energy of the thousands of souls in his body, allowing him to use magic. By touching it, Janna was practically stroking every fiber of his being, and it felt _amazing_. It was also kinda ticklish but in a good way. Usually, a Lucitor only permitted his queen to touch the trident, but Tom wasn't about to make his date stop. He craved more. _Please don't purr, please don't purr_, he bit his lip, but her touch overwhelmed his system like a raging inferno. Something had to be released, or Tom would explode. With his body quivering, an involuntary purr rumbled in his throat, catching Janna off guard.

"Are you…?" She started to laugh.

"Yes, I am…and yes, it's a demon thing." He tried to stop the purring, but it refused to go away.

"It's kinda cute," Janna rubbed his chest. "You're like a giant angsty kitty."

"No, I'm not!" He protested, but then she went for the secret sweet spot right behind his pointy ears. _Oh no_…

Instinct overrode reason, prompting Tom to literally pounce on Janna. Once he had her pinned, he rubbed himself against her as the purring grew louder. Despite being surprised, Janna continued to scratch the demon's ears, then moved her free hand over the trident. _Why does this feel so good?_ A shiver traveled down his bony spine. Star never touched him like this. Everything happening between Tom and Janna ventured into new territory, breaking down the walls he had meticulously built. Usually, he _loathed_ being vulnerable, but it felt okay with her,

Suddenly, something twitched, and Janna's eyes grew wide, "Is that…?"

"Oh no," Tom grew warm from embarrassment, "It's just my tail."

"You have a tail…?"

"All demons do," he untucked his tail and let it slip through the hole in the back of his trunks. "I'm just self-conscious of it." It wriggled like a red snake, the triangular tip flicking gratefully once freed.

Janna gave it a poke, "I've never dated a guy with a tail before. Can I touch the tip?"

"It's a bit too soon for that," he waved it away. "Anyways, let's go—the waves are calling."

They stepped outside, and Tom let the fine sand slip between his toes. It was a balmy hundred and ten degrees today instead of the usual one-thirty or one-fifty, and because of the cooler weather, the beach contained fewer visitors. _Good_, Tom started to set up camp in a secluded corner away from the islands of towels that peppered the ash. Nearby, Janna explored, and watching the curiosity and awe on her face put a smile on the prince's. Although he had been here countless times, her excitement made it feel like the first.

"Welcome to the Underworld," he reclined on a towel, patting a place next to him.

She joined him, "This place is _seriously_ cool. There's a lake of lava before me, the sky is gray and broody, and I don't even need my sunglasses."

While she relaxed, Tom polished his board and observed the waves. The summer wind stirred up decent redcaps, tall enough for a good ride but not too monstrous either. After several moments, Tom loaded Janna on his board and waded them out into the lava. "You're not gonna let me fall, right?" She asked as the lavaboard rocked in the breakers.

"Nope, and I have something that'll help," he climbed on the board and pressed his body against hers.

"You're so warm," she breathed.

Tom summoned white flames to his hands, and rubbed them down her limbs, "This is a heat-resistant spell. The lava will feel like hot bathwater if you fall in."

"Why do I feel like this is an excuse to get revenge for earlier…?" Her breath hitched when Tom tilted her chin for a kiss.

He replied with a sly wink, then slid off the lavaboard to continue paddling. On the other side of the smaller breakers, the real waves rose out of the lava in an advancing orange wall. One, in particular, caught Tom's attention as a good beginner wave. He positioned the board as the swell dragged them up and backward. "Ready?" Anticipation drummed in his heart and fingertips gripping the board. "You can hold onto me if you lose your balance."

"I'm not a damsel," she insisted. When the board crested the wave, Tom hopped on and steered as acceleration took them towards the beach. "Whoa!" He heard Janna gasp at the speed and the view. The beach both shrank and zoomed closer.

Eventually, she held onto his chest. _So much for not needing me_, he smirked, struggling to maintain balance as the wave rolled through the smaller breakers and finally petered out before the shore. The momentum spilled Tom and Janna into the lava. They emerged, shaking clumps of cooling molten rock from their hair before it hardened. "That was amazing," Janna smiled. "Just my kind of supernatural activity. Can we catch another?"

"Absolutely," Tom retrieved the board. "The spell is good for six hours. We have all day."

* * *

"And that up there is the King," Tom pointed to a cluster of stars studded into the ceiling above. They formed the shape of a crown—or so the demon was told by his one of his uncles. It was hard to tell since there were so many stars nearby, but the King contained yellow crystals that gleamed like polished gold. "It's said that it represents the first Lucitor King. According to legend, he conquered the entire Underworld with only one powerful display of magic. He didn't kill anyone, but instead created the stars up there."

"That's an odd way to use magic," Janna's words rumbled through his chest as her head rested on it.

Tom chuckled, "He was afraid of the dark at night."

Several hours had passed, and the pair held each other as the last of the light disappeared out of the sky. Apparently, Janna had never been stargazing, so Tom had to oblige. Also, the refreshing breeze helped to cool them off after a long day of lava surfing. He taught her everything he knew, even a few tricks, which by the end of the day, Janna could execute all by herself. _This has been fun,_ he reflected on the day with a smile, inhaling the night air. There was a new crispness to it when it shifted from the south, tasting of the dryness that came with autumn. A hint of frost tickled Tom's nose, reminding him of snow and sadness. _Huh?_ The last part gave him pause. What was so sad about the colder months? Seasons were just seasons.

Suddenly, images of barren mountain peaks filled Tom's mind. Snow swirled around violently, stirred by the howling wind into a white opaqueness. The demon trudged through a drift and held his shivering body tinged blue by oncoming frostbite. _Where am I?_ Most importantly, where had the beach and Janna gone? Above him, the clouds parted, revealing a pale red moon floating in the black sky…_Why am I seeing this?_

"Yo, Tom?" Janna waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay in there? I was asking you a question."

The demon shook his head to chase the vision away, "Can you ask it again? Had a moment."

"Just asking more about the First King, and why he used his godlike magic to create stars."

Tom thought about it for a minute, "I think it was to show that you don't need to be a magical bully to gain respect. Wish the rest of my line would've learned that." A heavy feeling tugged on his heart as painful memories surfaced regarding his cruel father and Star. Even though Tom wanted to repress that side of himself, honesty was the best policy. If Janna wanted to enter a real relationship with him, then she had to embrace everything—even the dark stuff.

Sighing, he sat up and let his tail rest across his feet, "Remember how you asked me about Star earlier?"

"Yeah? I kinda got a vibe that the two of you were in an arranged marriage from your speeches at the Prince's Ball."

"You're not wrong," the prince laughed darkly. "That's only the half of it. My parents so deluded me into thinking that I _needed_ Star, that it warped my sense of what love is. I mean, we _liked_ each other, but it wasn't like—" he entwined his fingers with Janna. "—Like this."

Their eyes locked as red fireflies floated around them in the calm of the night. "I think one of my biggest regrets was trying to take Star to the Blood Moon Ball to force us to fall in love. Yeah...I was _that_ messed up. If I knew you then, I would have taken you and had a much, _much_ better time."

"Hey," she squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it. What matters is all that horrible stuff is behind you."

"There's way more stuff in relation to my cruel family. I hope you don't mind my deep emotional baggage."

"I don't care. Were afraid that I would leave you or something if you opened up?"

"Maybe…"

She pulled him in for a long kiss, "Hey, you know me, I like twisted, tortured souls."

"And I like crazy adventures," he purred slightly. "Today's been amazing. If you'd like, we could do this again sometime."

"Of course, but don't take weeks to ask me out again," she jabbed him, and they laughed into the quiet air.

They settled back into each other's arms as the stars blazed overhead like little embers. Tom swished his tail contently, listening to his girlfriend's heart against his. At last, the demon could say someone truly loved him. Before the night ended the date, the demon prince sat up again, pulling Janna with him. "I want to show you something," he stretched out a hand and created a small tongue of flame. "You gotta trust me on this, but you can do it too."

"Really?" Janna blinked in awe. "I thought magic is something only powerful creatures can do."

Tom shook his head, "Nah. Demon magic is extremely easy to learn because it's emotion based. Close your eyes and just think of something that makes you warm and passionate."

"Uh-huh," she nodded while holding out her hand.

"Then channel that until your palm feels really hot. Like hot enough to explode into—"

"—Got it!" A purple ball of fire danced in her hands, making them both proud.

_I can't wait to teach her more_, Tom gave her a congratulatory kiss on the forehead. "What did you think about?" He wondered.

"You."

* * *

**Review Round-up**

**Cure Orchid- Dave remains my most favorite villain character I've ever written so far.**

**Star's Keyblade4114- Thanks and congrats to your cousin! **

**D4rk Sid3- I'm glad the payoff still worked since I had to change 11 around. I wanted 12 to have the same emotional impact, if not a bigger one. The enemies will stay the same for the second arc.**

**viceversa96- Thanks! The whole point about Redux is to really polish the fic and tone down parts that seem rather ooc. The second arc has fewer issues with it, but there will definitely be a tone shift from the original. As for Tomco-platonic Tomco is the best bromance ever, and you can't change my mind. I wish the show did more with them. As for Jackie, her old character has been passed to Kelly, who will have a killer arc coming up. As for Starco and making their relationship more (i.e. sex), yeah I tend to agree. Plus, we can't deny that teens do things, and yes the kiss from "Here to Help" was _very_ passionate. I was not expecting that.**

**Aldal- Ch 12 took tonal notes from "Here to Help." When Marco confessed that he had always been in love with Star, I cried a little bit. It was so adorable that I wanted that to be the focal point of the chapter. Also, I wanted to have more of Marco's family show up. Of course, they won't be a huge part of the story, but they wanted to see Mewni. As for Jantom, keep your eyes out for Ch 13. I wanted to do more development for them, and contrast their relationship with the disaster that was TomStar. Tom should be with someone who is actually interested in him. **

**Reverseflash- Yeah, ao3 has this version, while has the original one as well. As for Kelly, just keep reading with her. This isn't the end of her story in the slightest. **

**velocius- Thank you! I agree that fanfics seem to make the most out of the Blood Moon arc. I wish the show went another route with it because there are a million other things that could have been done with it. Same with Tom. I wish he had more of an arc coming out of "Conquer." He seems to majorly backpedal in season 4. As for the "I need a friend" line from BMB, I think it's lowkey canon that Marco took it the wrong way since he's always been in love with Star.**

**Cirra18- I like to leave that sort of thing up to reader imagination. There is still plenty more story to go, which will answer what the Blood Moon bond will do. Those are secrets for the next upcoming arc...  
**

**Guest- Thank you! I love to make people _feeeeel_ when writing, and there will be tons more laughs and cries coming up. I *might* be biased (just a little lol) but I love this version of Tom. There's more to come, so I hope you continue reading.**

**PotatoBaby- Thank you! This fic was started after "Stump Day" in 3b, so it carries that timeline forward. The main story is over, but this is the Redux, and that's still only half over. As for what would happen if Star and her baby died...that is something that comes up in the story's sequel, which will also get a Redux.**


	14. Chapter 14

**We have the conclusion to our mini Earth arc, which means the next chapter is going to be the start of the second major arc of the story. Enjoy! Celebrate the special love between friends.**

* * *

_This is the life_, Star nestled her head under Marco's chin, feeling the bond contently thrum between them. His hand stroked her golden hair, slowly teasing the strands apart with his fingers. Supposedly, they were binge-watching a marathon of Y.O.U.T.H.S., one of their favorite shows, to catch up on the episodes they missed while on Mewni. The princess strongly considered finding a way to bring cable to the kingdom, along with those combine-machines she saw on the first day of the honeymoon. _Might make that my first official law as queen one day_, she mused for a split second but instantly shoved the thoughts away. Right now, her only focus was on the handsome prince holding her while they lay on the couch. His steady heartbeat drummed against her ear, matching the gentle pulse carried across the Blood Moon bond. They didn't exchange words, but Star swore she felt Marco saying that he loved her.

"_I love you too_," she inhaled his scent, burying her nose into his hoodie. She didn't say it with words but with pleasant memories of the meadow and their honeymoon. They bled together, running at the same time: stars and hot California sun, springing grass and soft beds, romance and adventure. Marco kissed her forehead, replying in kind. His happiness made Star giddy. She wanted to stay like this forever, laying on his chest and enjoying another lazy morning on the couch, but if only time could stand still without destroying the very fabric of the universe.

Today was the last day of Grevanz—or about late August on Earth. On Mewni, it marked the end of summer and called the chill of autumn from the Jaggy and Musty Mountain peaks, where it would nip at the edges of leaves each night until they turned red and died. The farmers sowed seeds for a final harvest to get them through the winter before the ground seized like a clenched fist. The fall month of Dartuk was often a melancholy time as the Mewmans watched the sun slowly decline and the fortune of good days diminish. It was also the time where Star and Marco would return to Mewni, leaving their old lives behind on Earth. The princess didn't want to go back. At all. In fact, she secretly schemed of finding a way to fake their deaths or runaway where no one could find them. Her dutiful prince would object, so she put on a brave face around him even though her heart died.

_Stop being so depressing_, she scowled to dismiss her thoughts. There was still an entire day on Echo Creek to enjoy with Marco. Even should it slip away, memories of the fun times they had during the honeymoon would sustain them. "Everything alright?" Her prince wondered when she had gone silent.

She touched her nose to his, "Just thinking. By the way, what happened in the last episode? Wasn't paying attention." Marco tried to probe her mind, but the princess wanted her privacy.

He simply answered her question, "Larry bought a snapping turtle, and his roommates were terrified of it. He named it Snappy."

Star smiled wistfully, "Classic Larry. He's my spirit person."

"Spirit person?"

"It's like a spirit animal but not an animal," she clarified. Marco nodded and continued to rub her back._ Hmm?_ Star frowned, sensing something in his mind that excited him. _What's on your mind, Diaz?_ She wondered, but he shut off a corner of the bond to keep his thoughts a secret.

Marco chuckled at her pouting, "You'll see, Star. Soon."

But how soon? Star loved surprises but waiting for them was torture. She was a girl of action, after all! A champion of battles and a lover of adventure, who waited for no man and nothing. Yet the patient, rational side of her brain theorized that if Marco, who shared virtually everything with her, was keeping a secret, then it _must_ be for something amazing. If that were the case, Star could wait. Maybe. Hopefully, the answer would come soon.

And soon it did. Marco's phone buzzed in his pocket, tickling Star's belly. The ringtone started to play, but it was a different song than his old one. "She's a rebel princess, she's the best~" Ruberiot's voice blared through the speakers. "_Really?_" Star groaned to Marco as he tried digging into his pocket, which was sandwiched between them.

He smiled, "How can I hate this song? It's about you." The beat and lyrics were catchy, but the kingdom freaked out about the royal secrets. Moon was livid—in fact, she probably never forgave her daughter about the Song Day incident. "She a thunderstorm rolling through the night~" Marco sang, continuing to hum even as he answered the phone. "Hey, Jackie, what's up?"

Star couldn't hear Jackie's end of the conversation, but she heard Marco's reactions. "Oh, nice…Did you get them? Yes, that's amazing—oh Star's gonna be so happy!"

_Why?_ Curious, she gently pried the bond open to hear what was going on. She saw images of tickets in floating around, but just as the writing became clear, Marco shut her out. "_In a second, Star_," he told her sternly. "_I'll tell you about everything_."

"Still here," he answered Jackie. "Yeah, please come over. Okay. Bye." Once Marco put his phone away, he cupped Star's cheeks, "Was that so hard?"

"Yes, I'm _dying_ to know what's going on," she whined. "Tell me, or I'll explode!"

He smiled, "It's something Jackie and I have been working on for weeks. Love Sentence is having a concert, and she just won six tickets!"

"No way!" Star squealed. The concert for their favorite band sold out months ago. How Jackie stumbled upon tickets had to involve some serious Earth witchcraft.

"Oh yes," Marco hugged her. "And it wasn't with witchcraft; she won a skateboarding competition yesterday. We're gonna have _so_ much fun. I mean is there a better way to spend the last day of summer?"

The irony of attending a Love Sentence concert with Marco and Jackie wasn't lost on Star. This time, however, she knew it would not end in heartbreak and exploded signs. _No more fighting over boys for me_, Star shook her head slightly.

"Who else are we inviting?" She questioned.

"We _have_ to bring Tom," Marco answered quickly. "Which means Janna will be person number five."

"And Pony Head," Star added.

"But is she going to be…okay on Earth?"

"Like Tom's gonna be any better—he's only been on Earth like twice or something."

"True. I guess they'll be fine."

The doorbell rang, followed by a flourish of trumpets from the knights. "I swear, we're the weirdest suburbanites on Earth," Marco shook his head.

Star clung to her prince for one more second before reluctantly sliding off to let him answer the door. As much as she wanted to cuddle with her literal body pillow forever, this was the final day to have fun. She followed behind him and gasped in shock too at the sight of Pony Head, Janna, and Tom standing on the stoop. "How?!" She and Marco exclaimed together.

Tom squeezed his girlfriend's hand, "Janna used a spying spell. It's the first one she's been able to cast all by herself; I am _so_ proud."

The girl shrugged, "'Twas easy. I'm already used to spying on Marco."

Marco's eyes twitched, "*Of fucking course…*"

"Geez," Tom raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you knew those kinds of Mewnian words."

Star started to laugh, "You should hear the other words I can draw from his innocent, little mouth." Her comment made the boys avert their gaze.

"Girl, I don't wanna hear about what you and Turd do in bed," Pony Head gagged. "Like, that's nasty."

"What are we? A bunch of middle schoolers?" Jackie rolled in on her skateboard. "Besides Tom, I wonder what you're doing with your new girlfriend."

Tom's cheeks turned pink, and he muttered something in Demon that Star couldn't catch.

The newcomer turned to Star and Marco, "How's the honeymoon going? I've been dying to meet up, but I didn't want to interrupt anything."

"It hasn't been like that," Marco narrowed his eyes. "Not _all _the time."

"Uh-huh, sure," the skater girl studied the bruises on his neck with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Anyways, I have the tickets and thought we'd make a day of it since it's the last day of summer. Janna and I start school tomorrow—_real_ school."

Janna shrugged, "As if I let school stop me. Just because the building is going to be opened every day doesn't mean I have to be there."

"You know what I mean," she replied. "We can go to the mall, buy some sweet merch, then head to the concert. Sound cool?"

"Yeah," the teens nodded.

"By the way, Diaz, nice digs," Jackie whistled at the castle. "Let me guess—it came with marrying Star?"

The prince nodded, "It took time getting used to, but it's nice being able to go swimming at two in the morning without leaving the house."

"Two? I didn't know you kept late hours..."

"Let's just go."

The weather in Echo Creek was sunny and glorious. Mewni's summers tended to be sunny too, but storms traveled down the Mewni River and were stirred up by the mountains framing the kingdom. The dryness of California meant the heat was easier to live with, even though it was still really hot. Once the group left the fields, asphalt and concrete magnified the intensity of the merciless sun, and Star whisked away sweat from her brow. "_Need shade?_" Marco mentally shared images of shaded a path to the mall, but she declined. A Butterfly warrior can survive any weather condition. "_Alrighty_," he playfully rolled his eyes.

"_I think we should be more sociable_," Star glanced over her shoulder to see the rest of the teens staring at them. Over the course of the honeymoon, Star and Marco had grown so accustomed to the Blood Moon bond that they often had a hard time carrying normal conversations with other people. Nodding, the prince let her hand go and motioned for Tom to talk to him.

"Praise corn, B-Fly, I was wondering if you forgot about me," Pony complained to her when she dropped back with the girls.

"Aren't we clingy," Janna rolled her eyes. "I mean it is their honeymoon."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. You have a man."

"Then go get one."

"That's easier said than done," Star commented. "You wanna fall in love with someone who's like your best friend. Someone you like being with no matter what."

The other girls nodded in agreement. "That's deep, Star," Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Honestly, I think that why Marco and I didn't work. We should've actually taken the time to get to know each other and hang out."

"Yeah, gotta keep it casual," Janna said. "Don't know why girls insist on having a totally romantic first date."

"But didn't you, like, go to Lava Lake Beach, which is known for cuddling?" Pony Head snorted.

"Didn't mean we cuddled the entire time."

After a long walk, the teens arrived at Echo Creek Mall on the outskirts of town. The giant cluster of adobe buildings was surrounded by a parking lot filled with shiny cars and shopping cart racks. On the inside, stores lined the labyrinth of halls and levels, divided by walkways and crisscrossing escalators. People dashed to and fro, carrying heavy shopping bags. "Whoa…" Pony Head and Tom breathed in awe while the humans remained neutral.

"Girl, you didn't tell me humans had Quest Buy…" Pony Head floated around, creeping out the shoppers that passed by. One of them screamed and dropped their bags while running away.

"It's kinda like Quest Buy but not really," Star corrected her. "You can buy _anything_ on Earth here, but it's less dangerous."

Tom shrugged, "Neat. I can live with this. So, where's this Love Sentence store?"

"I haven't been here in a long time," Jackie replied when all eyes turned to her. "So, I guess we'll just have to explore. We can either split up or stick together—what do you think, Marco? Marco?"

For a second, they lost the prince, but Star sensed he was standing in front of the map by the fountain, even without tapping into the Blood Moon Bond. Sure enough, her loveable dork was _exactly_ where she thought, muttering to himself while intently studying the color-coded squares. Jackie and Star exchanged an "_I knew it_" glance. "He's my responsibility, so I'll get him," the princess volunteered.

"Oh, Marco, my dear husband~" She sang his name, skipping to his side. "We don't have to stare at this map. We're just gonna explore."

"But we have to find this store in a timely fashion," he refused to look at her. His intensity brought her Quest Buy Blowout Sale flashbacks, and she grabbed his arm. "We have the whole afternoon—there's no need to get worked up. I mean, what's the _worst_ that can happen?"

His mind ran through a thousand ways Tom, Janna, Star, and Pony Head could bring about the end of the world in the span of a few hours. Some of them made her laugh, especially the image of Tom opening a pit to the Underworld to get ahead in line. She squeezed his hand, "_Have more faith in your friends_."

"_Fine_," he nodded. "_Let's have a fun adventure_."

"Yo, lovebirds, are you done being all mushy?" They both furrowed their eyebrows at Pony's remark, and Star tapped her foot as she felt Marco's annoyance as her own. Pony Head saw their similar reactions and remarked flippantly, "I swear you two are like the same person. Anyways, I know Earth Turd likes to control _everything_, so I say we let him boss us around."

"No, I don't," Marco folded his arms.

"Yeah-huh, remember Stump Day? Who here remembers Stump Day? Lemme see those hands." Everyone except Jackie raised their hands. "Point proven," Pony Head concluded.

Marco shot Star a glance, "_Am I a control freak?_"

How could she answer him truthfully yet considerately? Sometimes, Marco's desire to lead and be responsible was cute and endearing, other times it made her want to rebel. _I think that's natural_, Star didn't hold it against him. In fact, those were good qualities in a ruler—albeit they could sometimes spur insurrections among the commoners if taken too far. The prince, having read her mind, let his shoulders sag in dejection. "_Take it as a compliment_," she urged him.

"_I'll try_."

Meanwhile, their friends wordlessly stared at them, probably wondering why the couple had spent the last few minutes staring at each other. _I need to tell them about the Blood Moon bond one day_, Star sheepishly rubbed her arm.

Finally, Marco answered Pony Head in a controlled voice, "We are going to stick together as a group. No splintering off, no mayhem. We have to act normal on Earth."

"Can we use magic?" Janna raised a hand.

"No!" Marco violently shook his head. "Absolutely no magic whatsoever."

"Killjoy…" she muttered. Star simply rolled her eyes at the rule. No one told the rebel princess what to do with her spells.

Marco waved his arm, gathering the small group to follow him deeper into the mall. Naturally, shoppers gawked at the ragtag group of human teenagers and their magical friends as they traveled up and down escalators, in and out shops, and down the hallways. _So much for being normal_, Star watched a baby wail in terror when Tom passed, prompting the mother to glare at him. The demon bristled, his hands smoking in indignation, but Janna calmed him down by simply grabbing his hand—not caring about the heat. _If only I had that kind of effect on him_, Star remembered how many fights she escalated between them when they dated.

As the trek went on, the princess became bored. Where was the pizzazz? Even though Marco reminded her that shopping trips on Earth were _supposed_ to be uneventful, Star refused to accept it. _I'm Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni_, she huffed. _I don't do _"_uneventful!_" The rest of the party seemed to silently agree with her, judging by how they trudged through the mall largely uninterested.

Pony Head was the first to snap, and she floated in front of Marco, "Turd, this is taking _forever_."

"It's called methodically searching, Pony Head," he jeered. "We are going store to store until we find what we're looking for."

"But it's _boring_," she argued. "Look at these people, Turd, they're bored. Even your girl is bored—ain't that right, B-Fly?"

She didn't want to say her opinion out loud, but Pony Heard had voiced Star's discontent. Marco noticed her shrinking away from him and inwardly fumed about expectations being too high. They were in an Earth mall, not on a Mewnian battlefield. _We can still have more fun though, _Star countered. _Especially on the last day of our honeymoon._

The gods of chaos weighed in on their behalf and sent a crushed soda can sailing in the air at Tom's head. It hit true with a muted thud, making the friends gasp. _Here we go_, Star smirked with delight as the demon prince clenched his fist. "Who…did that?" He snarled, turning to see a group of teens in leather jackets nearby.

The dumb idiots remained unphased by the smoldering demon prince and laughed at their childish prank. Mall shoppers passed around the tense group of teens, unaware of the battle brewing. "_I think this place has turned into a Mewnian battlefield_," Star boasted to Marco.

"Hey, you, demon! Where'd you come from? You like a character from a teen romance novel," one of the challengers heckled.

"I guess that makes you the band of loser punks," Tom let deceptive calmness sweep into his voice. "Also, I'm out on a trip with friends, so I'm giving you five seconds to get the hell outta my sight before I bring the inferno here."

Stubbornly, the teens remained after the countdown, and the demon prince exploded into a walking ball of flame, which set off the fire alarms and sent people running. A few stragglers hid behind the fountain in the middle of the food court to watch and record the scene on their phones. The other bullies abandoned their friend, and Tom effortlessly lifted him into the air by the collar of his jacket. Flames traveled up his arm, drawing large beads of sweat out of the terrified boy. "**Let's try this again**," Tom used his full demon voice. "**I am the Prince of the Underworld, the Heir to the Obsidian Throne, your worst nightmare!**" The flames grew higher as Tom was about to strike, but Janna coolly tapped his shoulder.

"Put him down," she flashed him a smile. "I got this." Only the dark-haired girl could tame a raging demon—for that, she deserved a medal of valor. Obediently, Tom set the teen down on the ground and motioned for Janna take over.

To the shaking boy, he sneered, "You're lucky that a good prince listens to his princess."

"Actually, you're in worse shape, bub," Janna's hands glowed with purple magic, using it to freeze the boy in place before he could slip away. A sadistic grin grew on her face, "Let me tell you a secret. He might be Prince of the Underworld, but you shouldn't fear him as much as you should fear _me_." Her cold words even scared Star, _I'm looking at the future Queen of the Underworld_. She easily imagined Janna sitting on the Obsidian throne torturing souls with the same evil glint in her eyes.

Suddenly, the lights in the mall flickered and fog enveloped the screaming boy. Most of the spectators vanished, save the bravest ones clutching their devices. When the lights returned to normal, the spell was complete, and a pink frog hopped out of a puddle of clothes. "Mommy, where are you?" it hollered in a human voice. In a blind panic, it leapt onto a child's head, further horrifying the crowd. Someone violently threw up.

"Call 9-1-1!" A woman shrieked.

"No, call a veterinarian!" Another yelled.

"Or a priest!"

An older man started praying.

While pandemonium took over, Tom kissed his girlfriend's head and beamed with pride, "Nice work. I would've killed him."

"Yeah, that's why I stepped in. A lifetime of trauma is better than death," she laughed over the sound of sirens. Star wanted to congratulate her friend, but Marco dragged her in the opposite direction, worrying about the police arresting them.

"It's not our fault though," she argued.

"I'm not explaining that to the police," Marco almost bowled into a stroller. "Sorry, ma'am," he called over his shoulder.

Star tried to slow him down, "Cool down, Wild Man, we're fine." No one had bothered to follow them yet, plus running around like headless chickens would only draw attention to themselves _if_ people were looking for them. Reading her thoughts, Marco slackened their pace and let go of the vice-grip he had on her hand. Rubbing her tingly wrist, Star shot him an appreciative glance. "_We'll be fine, Marco_," she tuned out the bond to clear her own head. Her top priority was going back to find their friends.

"We are not going back!" Marco put his foot down.

"Why not?" She asked. "We have to do something or—"

"Hey, you!" A trio of officers rounded the corner. "We need to talk to you."

Shrieking, Star grabbed her prince's wrist, "Okay, forget friendship, let's get the fuck outta here!" She summoned Cloudy and ordered him to fly to the farthest store in the mall as fast as he could. They sailed over fountains, wove in and out of crowds, and swerved around shopping carts. When they arrived at the far edge of the mall, the teens hopped off and ran into the nearest store. A clothing rack in the middle became their refuge where they caught their breaths and strategized a counterattack. The two of them could easily defend their cotton and polyester fort against a siege for days, but at some point, the police would starve them out. "_We won't wait that long_," Marco shook his head. "_If we make it until nightfall, we can sneak out_."

"_Good plan_," Star agreed. "_No, wait, we'll miss the concert_."

"_Oh right, I guess we'll just lay low and find Jackie when the cost is clear_." All of a sudden, the clothing in the rack started to shake, and the couple bunched together in anticipation of an attack. Star grabbed Marco's hand and held up the wand to defend them. The second a sliver of light parted the clothes, the princess prepared to unleash a Narwhal Blast but stood down when she saw a familiar pair of turquoise eyes in front of her. "Praise corn, it's you," she hugged Jackie. "I was about to roast ya with my wand."

"Glad you didn't," the girl laughed, "Or else we woulda lost the tickets, which would be a shame considering where we are." Behind her shoulder, a store full of Love Sentence apparel sprawled like a promised land of tacky souvenirs and shirts. There was even underwear with the band members' faces plastered on the butt. _This is glorious_, Star traced her finger across the Love Sentence emblem on a toaster.

Pony Head emerged from a fitting room wearing skinny jeans, "We hit the jackpot, girl. Like check out these jeans—they make my butt look good."

"You don't even have a butt," Marco replied.

"Don't be jelly, Turd."

They spent a short time in the store and picked up enough shirts, sunglasses, and keychains for everyone, including Janna and Tom. Dutiful Marco remained vigilant for police, even as the group of teens went to the register. "I got all of this," he told Pony Head and Jackie. "I still get my six-hundred-and-fifty-dollar royalty check for those Princess Turdina dolls each month."

He pulled out the wad of cash, counting each of the crisp bills, while the clerk eyed him suspiciously. "Sure, have a lot of money for a fifteen-year-old," the clerk commented in a low voice. "Are you selling anything illegal?"

"It's not criminal to be an individual and take down the patriarchy," the prince handed her eighty dollars. "Anyways, here's what I owe."

"Is that a…wedding ring?" The clerk gasped, pointing at the red suns glowing on Marco's gold band.

"Maybe…" he muttered. _And it's none of your business_, Star folded her arms, biting back her snarky comment. In Mewnian custom, it was not uncommon for older teens to get betrothed, and the princess didn't see an issue in it as long as the couple entered the commitment freely.

However, the clerk refused to see the beauty of young love and reached for a phone, "I'm sorry, sir, but I think I'm going to have to call someone."

_Can this day get any worse?_ Star threw up her hands. Unfortunately, the universe heard her, and an alarm went off at the door. A group of employees tackled Pony Head to the ground, causing a mountain of merchandise to fall into a great heap. "What are you _doing?!_" Star gasped at her friend.

The horsehead nervously laughed, "I don't know whatchu mean. These were all like a hundred-percent off…it's a blowout sale."

Cops stormed the floor, ready to arrest the troublemakers, and Marco slammed the money on the belt, "Keep the change! Star, get us outta here!"

She twirled her wand and yelled, "Fantastic Exit Beam!" The blast backed them into Jackie and Pony Head as it pushed them out of the mall. On the way, they managed to snag Tom and Janna while they were in the middle of questioning.

"Thanks," Tom patted Star's shoulder. "Janna turned the boy back into a human, but the mom still wants to press charges. What a crybaby."

They burst of out of the mall and immediately ran for the hills as the sound of sirens screeched behind them.

* * *

Several moments later, Marco collapsed into a bush under a stout oak tree, squeezing air into his tired lungs. _I don't think they followed me_, he stilled his breath and discovered that the wailing sirens had ceased. The park was outside of mall cops' jurisdiction, though he remained vigilant just in case they radioed the park rangers. But so far, there was no one around him as the evening started to darken the sky. Only the vultures lazily drifting above and the squirrels squabbling over nuts in the branches of the tree kept the prince company. For once, Marco relaxed, letting the cool bark work on his sore muscles. He was safe. The police did not follow him, however, neither did any of his friends.

Fear jolted Marco to his feet, and he began to frantically search the area around his leafy sanctuary. "Guys, where are you?" he called. "Star?"

Silence answered him, planting seeds of despair deep into his heart. They were right in front of the whole time, or at least he _thought_ they were. _What if they took Star?_ He remembered the last time the princess ran afoul of the Echo Creek police when she accidentally destroyed their squad car. She ran away for a day, worrying Marco so much that he made posters and scoured the city until the soles of his shoes gave out. "_Where are you?_" His anguish echoed in the Blood Moon bond but returned to him without a reply.

"Star!" He exploded out of the bushes into a frozen world of pointy crags poking through dense, white clouds and whirling snowflakes. They gathered on Marco's lashes, creating a thick crust that made blinking impossible without getting stinging, cold water in his eyes. _Where's the park?_ He trudged a few more steps in the knee-deep snow before tripping into a thick drift. Shivering, Marco curled into a ball to converse vital warmth while he thought about what to do, but coldness slowed his mind. _Why am I here?_ The question rattled around his head, receiving no answer until the sky turned red from the Blood Moon appearing overhead. "_Come, Marco Diaz_," a somber reply came from the moon. "_There is much to be done._"

"Why?" The boy's blue lips trembled. "What's up here?"

"_Destiny_."

_Why would my destiny be here?_ Marco knew the path fate had for him. When the sun rose tomorrow in Echo Creek, he would return to Mewni with Star to begin his new life as Prince of Mewni, forsaking his old one forever. He didn't belong to Earth or his friends anymore; instead, the whims of the royals and duty to the kingdom would dictate his every waking moment. Ruling was stressful enough, but the prince would be naïve to think that the Lucitors and Butterflys had given up their sadistic dreams. They strove to keep Star and Marco apart, and the betrothal only sharpened their hatred. The couple would spend the rest of their lives fighting to stay together, and the realization streamed tears onto Marco's cheeks. There was a steep price to pay in order to stay with Star.

But Marco's eyes lifted to the Blood Moon questioningly. If he knew the story of his life, where did the mountains factor in? _There's a lot we don't know about the Blood Moon_, the prince watched the light grow darker in hue.

"Marco? Marco, are you in there?"

A wave of Jackie's hand in front of his face swept the vision away, flattening mountains into harmless hills and painting the white world green again. Marco wanted to question both the Blood Moon and his sanity but dismissed the event as a stress-induced hallucination. "I'm fine," he ducked his head in embarrassment. "Also, where is everyone?"

"Just got a call from Janna," she replied, "Apparently, you ran a mile in the other direction cuz they're all at the concert wondering where you are."

"I ran a_ mile?_"

"Two, actually. I'm impressed since you used to finish the mile run last in gym class." Amusement sparkled in her turquoise eyes while he frowned.

He'd rather forget the freshman year fitness test, but Jackie brought the sour memories up. During the mile run, Marco finished last because he spent too much time stretching and taking precautions against shin splints. It was unfair that the teacher gave the class a whole lecture on muscle strain and then expected them to push their bodies to the limit. Why bother giving advice then? In the end, Star broke a world record by running the entire length in under two minutes without even breaking into a sweat. Meanwhile, Marco's defeat crippled his confidence for the next week.

"That was the old Diaz," Marco lifted his chin.

"I can tell," Jackie playfully ruffled his hair. "The old Diaz wouldn't have the guts to face the half the stuff you have on Mewni. Dealing with royalty must be tough."

"You don't know the half of it," the prince sighed. "I _really_ don't wanna go back to Mewni."

Jackie studied his sudden downcast expression and gently lead Marco to a bench next to a secluded path. A group of teens watched them and started to whisper to each other knowingly. _It's not like that_, the prince wanted to flash his wedding ring and brag about Star, but there were more pressing concerns at hand. Marco and Jackie sat and watched the sun march towards its inevitable terminus on the western horizon. Every day, it traced the same path without fail or question—bound to duty forever. _Just like me_, Marco's spirit sank even lower.

"You act like the world's going to end tomorrow," Jackie started. "I get that a lot is going to change, but don't see it like this is the last time you'll ever leave the castle. I bet you think life is easier for me, but I'm moving closer to adulthood too. Janna and I are going to be juniors tomorrow. We're over the hill."

_Are we really that old?_ Marco was approaching sixteen in a few months, which was hard to believe. "You're not old to me, Jackie," he assured her.

"I feel like I'm the granny of the group. My seventeenth birthday will be here in six months when I'm away in France."

"France?" Marco's eyes grew wide. "You got accepted into the foreign exchange program?"

The girl beamed, "Yep. Found out a few days ago. I was going to go away in the fall, but I dunno, something's telling me to stay here until next semester. I can't wait to go—I've always wanted to visit Paris."

"I never knew you spoke French."

"There's a lot of things you never learned about me, Marco Diaz," she punched his arm. "I'm fluent, but I don't bother rubbing it into people's faces."

"Aren't you fancy, _mademoiselle_?"

"Your pronunciation was flat, but good effort," she laughed. "Hey, why don't you say something in Mewnian?"

Marco declined, "I'm nowhere near fluent."

"Ahh, c' mon, say something. Anything."

Although Mewnian had the same word order as English, the many homophones and extra verb tenses made the language tricky. The worst tense was the prophetic tense, which was an ungodly mix of the subjective, present, and future tense piled into one. Star described it as "being so certain that something can happen that it does, however, it's so far in the future that it feels like a dream." Luckily, the prophetic tense was hardly used and only found in Low Mewnian—the queenly language. There were also two other forms of Mewnian: the courtly High Mewnian used by the royals and Middle Mewnian used by everyone else. Star was determined to teach him all of three.

"Honestly, I know mostly the swear words Star uses," Marco chuckled. "But I'll try something. How about '*You're my best friend*.'"

"Fancy," Jackie lifted an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Before he could answer, he heard Star laughing uproariously in the Blood Moon bond. "_Marco, do you have _any_ idea what you just said?_" The princess practically wheezed. "_You told Jackie that she's a good lover_."

"_I did?!_" Marco almost sputtered out loud.

"_Remember, the difference between 'best friend' and 'lover' is the final syllable_."

Mortified, the boy hid his face, answering Jackie, "On second thought I screwed that up. _Thal _is 'best friend' not _thaal_. That means 'lover.'"

The blonde girl snorted from laughter, "Oh…so is this why Star refers to you as her best friend so much?"

"I don't get it…"

"Think about it: 'best friend' and 'lover' are basically the same word…"

"What? No way…I mean it wasn't like that until recently," he protested.

"Keepin' it real between friends, huh?" Jackie winked. "If you and Star had some moments in the past, it's alright. I think we all thought you two were a thing before we dated."

"You did?"

"Marco, you and Star have been married to each other day one. You did everything together aside from using the same bathroom unless…"

"That was _one_ time!" he interrupted. "Star didn't understand that the boys' room was for boys." The class teased Marco about that incident for weeks, especially since they took so long getting out of the bathroom. Star was mystified by flushing.

Jackie glanced at her watch, "Well, I think it's time we joined the others. Instead of running there, we should take my board." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a skateboard and two helmets.

Marco eyed them suspiciously, "I dunno…I never learned how to work one of these things." Nevertheless, he placed the pink helmet on his head and balanced at the end of the skateboard as it lurched forward. _Please don't kill me_, he locked his knees.

Giggling, Jackie climbed on behind him and took his hands, "Do you trust me?"

Déjà vu set in, reminding Marco of their first date during the school dance. "I do," he relaxed in her grip.

"I won't pop any wheelies," she pushed off, and they rolled down the hill.

By the time Jackie and Marco arrived at the stadium, the sun had fully set into a thin orange smear just above the horizon. A royal navy-blue sky formed over it, hazy and blank from the artificial lights of the city. Marco missed the stars that the lights replaced. On Mewni, they blanketed the night sky like a dusting of snow. _Maybe I don't wanna think about it_, the memory of the mountains perplexed him even a couple of hours later. Stargazing was impossible in Echo Creek, even on the darkest night. If he took Star to the hills above town, maybe they could make out a few bright ones, but Marco wished to show off Earth's constellations. Perhaps one day…if they ever came back.

In the parking lot, Jackie snaked around the sea of cars and parked along the curb where their friends were waiting. They stood in the middle of a line that formed from loose clusters of people standing around each other. The newcomers' sudden arrival angered fans behind them, but a glowing wand dissuaded them from voicing their complaints. "_You didn't have to do that_," Marco said.

"_I know, but I like to claim my territory_," Star said, then recounted her misadventures to him with her memories. After Marco broke off from the group, Janna led Star, Pony Head, and Tom through a series of sketchy allies to throw off the police. The princess lost track of where they went, but Janna's strategy worked well. It was better than the original plan of tunneling underground—Tom came up with that one. "_And I got a new poster_," she concluded the tale by showing her boyfriend a stylized image of Love Sentence emerging from the rubble of a jailbreak under a searchlight. In silver ink, Justin Towers, the lead singer, signed: _To the future King and Queen of Mewni_, congrats on the honeymoon.

"_Nice_," Marco admired. "_We're hanging this next to our bed at home_." Thoughts of the castle saddened them, and Star insisted that they focus on the concert. Tonight was for friends and having fun.

"In other news," Star changed the subject. "The band kept thinking Mewni was in Africa."

"They're probably thinking of Mali."

The group wound their way to the gate and found their seats in the middle of the stadium—a perfect place for viewing and acoustics. The excitement was palpable, forming a staticky pulse that made the audience restless in their seats. Conversation produced a low roar until dimming lights brought a hushed upon the stadium. Suddenly, a helicopter hovered over the stage with a searchlight, and Love Sentence crashed through the fake prison wall, greeted by eager fans and flashing cellphones. Justin Towers grabbed the microphone, "Who's ready to be a prisoner of love?"

"I AM" Tom hollered from his seat on the other side of Star. "Make me your prisoner of love!"

"Too late; you're already my prisoner," Janna looked up from her phone.

For Marco, the excitement diminished when the band members hummed a familiar four-part melody. _Do we really have to begin the concert with this?_ he recoiled at the memories passing between him and Star of the last Love Sentence concert. Until he learned the truth, he had no idea that the green explosion at the end of "Too Little, Too Late" was Star blowing up a sign out of rage. _I wish I acted differently_, shame crept into his mind. At least things were different now.

"What are you sitting down for?" Jackie grabbed his hand. "C' mon, Marco, let's kick it!"

When he reached for Star's hand, she declined, "_It's only our second-favorite. You two can have this one_."

"Alright, Miss Thomas," Marco started to dance with her. "I guess this is unironically our song now."

Jackie smiled, "I don't mind. You better sing it with me this time."

He cleared his throat, singing to her along with Love Sentence, "It's no secret about the way that we feel~"

"A love that's so pure—a love that's so real~" Jackie sang back to him. "You showed me your world and it sign~"

"But you acted too slow, and you ran out of ti-i-iiiime~" Marco belted at the top of his voice, getting into the music.

"And now we'll be~" she replied.

"Just friends~"

"We will be~"

"Just friends~"

"And now we'll be~"

"Just friends, be just friends~" Marco laughed when the chorus finished. "Hey, Jackie," he spoke normally, giving his vocal cords a break. "Promise me this isn't our last hangout."

She questioned him, "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about earlier," he began. "A lot's going to change, but I don't want us to ever stop being friends." He wasn't just referring to their friendship either. Watching Star and the rest of the group sing and dance warmed his heart, but also created a pang of longing. No matter what befell them in the immediate future and beyond, they _had_ to stay together.

Smiling, Jackie squeezed his hand, "I promise. You know, I feel like we're like soulmates. Not in a romantic way, but look at us, Marco. We're all like a weirdo family."

"Who am I?" Marco laughed.

"Hmm…" she tapped her chin. "You can be the dorky brother with the super cool wife. I guess that makes Janna the creepy sister with a broody boyfriend. Pony Head's the crazy cousin, and I'm just—"

"—The glue that holds us together."

"We'll go with that."

Star cut in, "You two aren't going to kiss again, are you?" Even though he knew it was a joke, it caught Marco off guard.

"May I ask why?"

Wordlessly, Star shifted her body, revealing Tom and Janna fiercely making out to the point it knocked the girl's orange beanie off her head. Marco and Jackie recoiled in horror while Pony Head bitterly complained. Janna reached around to flick off the haters, then return to her business with her new boyfriend. _How pleasant_, Marco sighed.

"Wow…" Jackie raised her eyebrows. "Never thought Janna was into…these kinds of things."

"I can't believe she likes kissing Tom," Star shook her head. "He's a _horrible _kisser. His lips are always chapped."

"Ew," Jackie replied. "You know, Marco has nice lips. They're very soft."

"Yeah…he's an amazing lover," the princess blushed. "He was so shy after the Prince's Ball at first."

"I bet he was."

"Like you don't understand, he nearly fainted when I—" Marco placed his hand over Star's mouth before she finished the sentence. While he was glad his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend were great friends, they didn't need to be _that_ close.

She managed to pry his fingers off her lips, "We'll talk later."

The heart above the stage grew brighter, casting pink light all over the stadium. "Alright everyone, grab that special friend of yours because it's time to celebrate a love between friends." A gentle synthesizer rift played over soft drumbeat, and the band swayed slowly as fog tumbled off the stage.

"It's our favorite song!" Star and Marco held each other. It brought them way back to the Friendship Thursdays they spent on the couch cuddling and eating nachos until they dozed together and to the nights where they stayed up laughing at jokes. It was the song they sang to reaffirm their friendship or to comfort each other when they were sad. _It's just us_, Marco kissed his princess on the forehead.

Jackie tiled her head, "_This_ is your favorite song? It's a love song…"

"We know," Star said while caressing Marco's cheek.

Smirking, Jackie shook her head, "I knew you two were always a married couple."

The universe shrunk to just Star and Marco beholding each other as they danced and sang. "You and me~" he crooned to her softly. "In the end, we knew it was always meant to be~"

Star rested her head on his chest, "By my side. You make feel all warm and safe inside~"

"You crashed into my world and brought me light~" Marco sang. "Now, let's walk together into the night~"

"Nothing's deeper than the love, than the love between friends~" They sang the chorus together. "And it's never gonna end, you'll always be my friend~"

"We'll face life together~" Marco hugged her closer. "Heart to heart and hand in hand~"

A ruby red light fell on the couple as the Blood Moon appeared in the night sky, proclaiming its choice to Echo Creek. _Is this going to happen every time we dance now?_ Marco lifted his eyes to the mysterious moon, trying to ignore the thousands of eyes staring at him and Star. The display was such a showstopper, that even Love Sentence took a momentary break to observe the sight. "_Eyes on me, my love,_" Star brushed her lips against Marco's, singing when the concert picked up again. "And no matter what may come our way~" The weight in her words stopped his breath.

"Together, we'll always stay~" he vowed through the word of the song. They worried about what being royals would do to them, but the couple made their vows to each other first above anything.

"Through the darkest night and the brightest day~" she promised.

"Because I love you in the friendliest way~" he kissed her after the final words of the stanza.

The light of the Blood Moon reminded Marco that there was a lot ahead of them. But the night was young, and their friends were having fun. Maybe after the concert, they could get some tacos and find a place to watch the moonrise. _Let tomorrow come slowly,_ he prayed to the Blood Moon.

* * *

**Review Roundup & Author's Note**

**Since ff is being a butt about the carrot (), we're going to use * to denote words spoken in a different language. **

**Star's Keyblade4114- Thanks**

**D4rK Sid- Thanks! Although the real questions is where _after_ the honeymoon will take them.**

**Mixt- It's hard writing Janna in a romantic context, plus I feel like the first time you go on a date with someone, you act a little different. Obviously, Janna won't act like this all the time.**

**Aldal-Thanks! Hopefully, River will realize that Marco is Star's husband. The Jantom part was something I added to further explore their relationship. Originally, I was going to make a one-shot of this during the OG fic but never got around to doing it. I wanted to show the deeper chemistry they have, which many fics never seemed to get into. Janna and Tom work because of their _dynamic_, not just because they like creepy things. Also, Tom has really grown up.  
P.S. Thanks.  
P.P.S Apparently, I'm colorblind. I guess in this universe, it's orange.**

**viceversa96- Thanks, I love Jantom! I really wish s4 let it happen by resolving the drama earlier...I wanted to see Tom come into his own. **

**velocius1- Jantom is honestly my second favorite pairing because it works in a bizarre way. Originally, I was considering making Tomkie the second couple...glad I didn't. Janna's oddness is just her being on a first date. Eclipsa is still under house arrest...but you'll see. Also about Dave, this is something that comes up more in the sequel so...to be continued.  
**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**PotatoBaby- Thanks for your kind words. There's still plenty more!**

**HT Guest- The follow-up story will still happen. Right now, I'm working on 3 stories (2.5 because one is a collab), so once I get through Redux and move into _Dance_, I will get started on that.**

**IDemandASandwich- Thanks! I strive to really make each chapter for the future thing...just wait. **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's time for the new arc! The last arc of this fic still remains one of my absolute favorites, so it'll be a blast to revisit. Also, for those of you who have read _The Dance of the Stars_, the sequel to that, _The Dawn of the Sun,_ will start rolling once I am done with _Sign _Redux! Yes, _Dance_ will get a similar treatment, but it doesn't need as much retooling, so I'll work on that and the third installment of this AU (you're not ready...lol). But before we get to that, enjoy the beginning of the deep lore!**

* * *

"_Hello, anyone here?_" Star's voice reverberated inside of the giant stone cavern, which yawned before her like a sleepy mouth. A thin shaft of light trickled down from the domed ceiling hundreds of feet above her, providing just enough light to make out the emptiness of the room. The limestone walls were slimy and cool to the touch, but there was also an energy that seemed to vibrate in the stones, tensing like someone holding a breath. Star was certain this was no ordinary cave. Most of the ones she had been in were boring and dark and dank. This one felt important—sacred as if a great spirit dwelled within. Her hunch seemed to be correct; the light suddenly turned red when she took a brave step forward. The Blood Moon rested its beam on her shoulders, washing the surroundings in light so pale that it looked more pink than red. From her many encounters with the Blood Moon, Star had learned to derive meaning from the hue of its light: regal crimson served as a reminder of its watchful presence, dark ruby symbolized the love between her and Marco, and a pale scarlet warned of imminent danger. But this pinkish color was new, and it gave Star a sense of foreboding she couldn't shake. _What are you trying to tell me?_ She lifted her eyes to the ceiling imploringly.

"_Come to the center_," a raspy, sailor's voice entered Star's mind, "_See and watch_." She bit her lip to keep from laughing—both nervously and at the Blood Moon's voice. It was strange that a mystical demon moon would embody the voice of a pirate instead of something more intimidating. Whenever Star heard it, she craved fish sticks.

Nevertheless, she obeyed and made a mental note to ask the castle chefs to make fish sticks for lunch. A magnetic pull guided her steps towards the center where the light concentrated into a tight beam over a mural carved into the stone. Star's eyes traced the curved lines of a larger crescent moon with a smaller sun and star just to the right of it. _Why do I feel like I've seen this before?_ She tapped the stone cautiously with her foot before stepping on. Anticipation made the hair on her neck and arms bristle.

In an instant, the room disappeared, leaving the princess in the ruins of a great building. Smoke lifted off the crumbled stone and splintered wood towards an eclipsing sun. The white edge grinned evilly, shedding weak light over the desolate landscape. _Now I'm even more confused_, Star heard glass shatter under her foot and spied a portrait of her family laying in a puddle of blood. _Mom's going to yell at me for this_, but soon she realized there was something far more sinister going on than uncleanliness. The trail of blood wound its way to the thrones where the bodies of warriors were twisted and piled into decaying heaps. Ravens dropped from the sky to pick at the carcasses, which Star began to realize belonged to her friends and family. Tom, Janna, and Jackie still clutched their weapons, Pony Head's horn was snapped in two and her glassy eyes stared maniacally to the sky, and River still bore his teeth in rage. Underneath them lay the other royals, knights, and commoners from all the kingdoms, the sight chilling Star to the bone. _Wait, where's Marco?_ She could not find him among the dead.

On cue, the boy nimbly skirted over the corpses and held his arms open wide to comfort her. "_Praise corn you're here!_" She sighed in relief, but when she reached out, he vanished into thin air. "_Marco! Marco, come back!_" She wailed. Why would he leave here in this wretched place? She tried to chase after him but slipped in a puddle of mud.

"_These are the things that must come to past_," the Blood Moon revealed itself in the sky.

"_What do you mean? I don't believe in prophecies!_" She hated how prescriptive and vague they were to force the hero to do someone else's bidding. _I'm the master of my own fate_, she huffed.

In the black sky, the eclipse was replaced by the sun and blue star twirling around each other while the Blood Moon waltz eerily played slowly. "_It's like they're dancing_," Star breathed in awe.

"_The Dance of the Sun and Star is about to begin_," the Blood Moon said.

* * *

"Star! Star, wake up!"

"Marco, we're late for school!" Star woke up with a start, clutching her nightgown until she realized that she was on Mewni and not at all in danger of being tardy for high school—she didn't go to Echo Creek Academy anymore.

Sighing, she laid down again and threw a pillow over her face. _Does it have to be morning?_ The princess wondered if she could come up with an instant night spell without knocking the planet off its axis. Since there was a possibility of ending life on Mewni, she held off. Even with the passing of the vernal equinox at the end of Dartuk, the sun still rose early at about five o'clock. In the height of summer, Mewni's days ballooned into twenty-hour long brightness where the sun set around midnight and rose around four. In winter, once the sun passed into the Deadhorse, night would have its turn ruling until shadow consumed all but four hours of the day. Over the millennia, Mewmans learned to adapt to the erratic seasons, but to an outsider, it was a dizzying experience.

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" Her mother yelled louder.

"I'm awake, SHEESH!" Star tossed her pillow at the door.

The last thing she needed this morning was Moon being a jerk. Mewni wasn't going spontaneously die if her princess decided to sleep in an extra five minutes. Even babies could survive longer without their mother. _How am I supposed to get through another day without proper rest?_ Star rubbed the dark, rubbery bags tugging on her bottom eyelids. For the past week, she had been having cryptic Blood Moon dreams about mountains, death, and caves. The princess grew more annoyed and restless with each one. They never said anything useful. Maybe the stress of her royal duties was finally getting to her after a month.

Stretching, Star yawned, "What do you think, Marco? Might need a little stress relief before heading out." But there was no response from the empty side of the bed—not even his warmth remained.

_Oh_…_right_, Star stared at the neatly tucked sheets. He left a note on the pillow, which read:_ Sorry I'm always gone when you wake up. I love you, my bright and shining Star. -Marco_. Even when separated by royal duties, her prince was always a loveable dork.

Despite being betrothed, Star and Marco essentially lived their lives apart except brief moments in the middle of the night when they shared the bed. Otherwise, only the strained Blood Moon bond kept them tethered together as diverging duties got in the way. They hadn't seen their friends or enjoyed a single Relationship Thursday since the end of summer. It was the closest thing Star had ever experienced to hell. Part of her wanted to sneak into Father Time's dimension and undo the Prince's Ball. She loved Marco too much to give him up forever.

Sajak sensed the princess's distress and led his laser puppy pack to comfort her with gentle licks. "Thanks, buddy," she patted his head. "I'll be okay."

She placed the note on the nightstand and took a whiff of Marco's scent from the sheets to give her courage before slipping into the bathroom to change. When she emerged again, the laser puppies were busy chasing each other around, and Glossaryck watched them with wide eyes from the beanbag chair in the corner. Star scooped him into her arms, "Oh, Glossaryck, will things get better?"

He glanced at the sea captain painting on the wall, "Globgor!"

_That's not a Globgor_, Star frowned but noticed something drawing her eyes to the picture. Honestly, the reason why she had the strange portrait at all was a mystery. She wasn't into nautical things. _The Dance of the Sun and Star_. For some reason, the words from the dream floated into her mind. How can a sun and star dance…?

"Star Butterfly, you best be ready now!" A knock on the door shattered her thoughts.

"Coming for realsies!" Star placed her old magic teacher down, grabbed her crown, and raced out the door.

Moon stood in the hall, tapping her high-heeled boot impatiently on the recently polished floor. "We're only going to be two minutes early at this rate," the queen fussed. "A proper queen strives to be an hour early to each appointment. Anything less than that is late."

_I'm trying to have a life_, Star fumed. Only an overachieving loser would run themselves ragged for the sake of a bunch of privileged rich people who did nothing for their subjects. The other royals didn't work half as hard and spent their days bothering the queen, so they could party and hunt stags. Although Moon sacrificed most of her adult life for their sakes, Star refused to continue such tradition. Instead of listening to a pointless lecture on the importance of being on time, she chose to reach out to Marco. "_I'm a bit busy right now_," his voice sounded strained. "_But I appreciate you wanting to check up on me. I miss you._"

"_I'm tired of missing you_," Star clenched her hands into fists to keep in her tears. She'd easily forsake her title and claims just to be with him.

"_I know_," he replied solemnly. "_But we can get through this—we've been through worse together. Now, got to go again. Goodbye, Star._"

"_Bye, Marco, I love you._"

That was the longest conversation between them in a while, and the return of silence lowered Star's mood. Was this how life was supposed to be now? Things had to get easier. Maybe the adjustment period only seemed harsh because everything was so new. If a queen never saw her husband, then how did the kingdom expect her to conceive an heir—the Blood Moon bond surely wasn't powerful enough to make babies appear.

"Hey, Mom," Star sped up to match the queen's determined strides. "How do you deal with being away from Dad a lot?"

For a second, Moon's strict veneer thawed, and her steely-gray eyes softened with a familiar pang of loneliness. The Undaunted queen rarely let herself look vulnerable. Her reserved demeanor around everyone—even her own family—earned her the nickname "Ice Queen" from her detractors. Away from the private eye, however, Star knew her mother's warmth. Their relationship became stronger after Toffee's invasion, and the princess hoped for soothing words to help her here.

But as quickly as the softness came, the familiar hardness returned, stiffening Moon's lips and sharpening the glint in her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you, Star," the queen said after a moment. "This _is_ the life of the Queen of Mewni and her king. One day, I won't be here, and you and Marco have to be the glue that keeps the Butterfly kingdom moving and the alliances strong."

"Can't they be strong without our constant care?"

"Absolutely not. You've seen the other kingdoms, Star. They rely on us like children need their parents. The kingdom's interests are _our_ interests, first and foremost. This is why the Coronation of a prince is _before_ the Promising. It signifies that he—and you, by extension—are wedded to Mewni before each other. Mewni needs her monarchs to keep everything running, and it's only going to get worse when you're the queen one day. I scheduled time off to conceive you."

Star couldn't bear to hear anything else. Deep down, she knew mother was not trying to be mean, but the callousness of her words wounded the princess. They sounded empty and rehearsed—like an evil mantra used to summon the stone-cold face the queen wore to portray her strength. It was clear Moon also used them to soothe her own grief, which she refused to acknowledge. Even so, a queen didn't _have_ to live her life like this. Why not rebel? Why not go down kicking and screaming for change? Why accept the bitter yoke so readily when no one else did the same? And if nothing changed, why not leave? Running away from problems was always a good solution. _I'd rather die than live a life separate from Marco!_ Star clenched her fists.

By the time the queen and princess approached the entrance to the throne room, they fell silent again. The Captain of the Kingsguard, Sir Andrew, was on watch duty today, which meant the meeting had very important guests in attendance. His stalwart, hazel eyes hungrily took in the sights of the castle, and he stood stark still like a golden statute. Next to him, his new squire, Sir Higgs, mimicked his straight posture. Although she still kept her old mentor to help her learn battle techniques, she underwent rigorous leadership training under the Captain, whom she'd likely replace one day. When the royals reached the door, both knights bowed. "Your Majesty and Your Highness," the Captain spoke in his silky-smooth voice. "Your audience awaits."

A satisfied smile graced Moon's face, and she wordlessly walked into the room. A queen didn't have to address people below her in rank, but Star found the practice rude, especially since the knights were their protection. If someone was going to potentially die for her, then she better be nice to them. "Thank you, Sir Andrew and Sir Higgs," Star dipped her chin. "I hope you have a nice day."

The blond knight resumed his diligent guard, but Higgs grew a large grin on her face. "No one has ever thanked me before," she whispered to the princess.

Sir Andrew reproached her with a swipe of his boot, "We don't talk to the royals unless addressed first."

"It's fine, kind sir," Star said. "Just want to be friendly."

"Very well, Your Highness."

"How's Marco doing?" The princess asked the squire. She knew part of Marco's duties was to oversee the Kingsguard, but he never brought it up whenever he had the chance to recount his days.

Higgs tapped her steel-toed boots together and lowered her head, "The prince is doing alright."

_Is there something going on?_ Star wanted to probe deeper into the matter, but Moon dragged her into the throne room harshly. "We don't have time to gossip with knights, Star," she tightened her grip around her wrist. "We can't keep the Magic High Commission waiting—they are very important people."

_So is my prince,_ Star bit her lip and sat down in the smaller throne to the right of her mother's. The royal blue chair may be a symbol of power and authority, but it was _extremely_ uncomfortable. It was built for someone taller than her—the backrest hit the back of her head awkwardly, and the seat was so deep that it made Star's legs dangle. Every time the princess sat in it, she cursed her father's short genes. The Johansens' compact frame had been refined over centuries of dwelling in thickly forested hills where being tall meant being whacked in the face by branches. Plus, being lower to the ground gave the warriors better balance in combat. But in the Butterfly court, being tall and intimidating projected power and grace—noble virtues.

Fanfare played when Moon took her seat, and the whole room bowed to welcome the Queen of Mewni. "Thank you," she gestured for the guests to sit. "I am thankful we were all able to gather today."

"It is our honor, My Queen," Omnitraxus Prime spoke on behalf of the other members of the Magic High Commission. They all crowded around a long table right underneath the throne. "Today's matter is of utmost importance—"

In a blink of an eye, Star found herself standing in deep snow on the side of a mountain. _Not this again_, she huffed at the Blood Moon's awkward timing. Unlike the other dreams, the late dusk sky was clear and full of blue stars that glinted like ice crystals in snow. On the far western horizon, the last of the sun's light formed a thin, dusty orange line as it slipped away behind the farthest valleys. With the dying sun and the stars, Star could make out the deep forest sprawling from the foothills to the southern edge of the Mewni River. Her mind conjured images of towns and deserted logging roads, deer and wild boar, lumberjacks and gentle Monsterfolk living quaint lives in small stone huts. For once, the Blood Moon gave her a cool vision.

Then it all changed when the sun rose again. The forests were blackened and burned, the towns destroyed, and the bodies of animals scattered like spilt grain under the pale light of the Blood Moon. _Great, I jinxed it_, Star folded her arms, more annoyed than scared this time. All of the dreams ended this way, making the shock value boring.

"_You must keep the peace, O daughter of the Blood Moon_," the red moon spoke.

"_Yeah, yeah, you're starting to sound like my mother_," Star rolled her eyes. "_Of course, I gotta run this place. I'm the future Queen of Mewni_." And that's all she ever would be—another miserable queen in a line of stuffy, magical monarchs.

The Blood Moon disagreed with her thoughts, "_You are much more than than a Queen of Mewni._"

In the sky, a familiar blue star danced around the sun, and the world down below flourished again. _I wish Marco were here to dance with me_, she sighed, feeling compelled to join with them.

"_We can if you want_."

She turned to see Marco bowing in front of her in his Blood Moon Ball suit. On second thought, maybe this _was_ the best Blood Moon dream Star'd ever had. Eagerly, she took his hand, and they twirled along with the celestial bodies. Light and shadow danced across the face of Mewni, and the couple laughed with joy in each other's arms. It felt so real. Although she often dreamed about her beloved prince, her mind could never recreate the feel of his muscles rippling under his skin or the exact softness of his kisses until now. This dream Marco felt _just _like him.

"_I love you, Marco_," Star rested her head against his chest.

"_I love you too_," he rested his chin on her, slowing the dance to a gentle sway. "_I want this moment to last forever_."

"_Me too_…_even if it is only a dream_."

They leaned in for a kiss, but a rough poke from Moon snapped Star out of her daydream. "Mom!" The princess growled. "Why did you do that?!" Her daydream was the closest she had been to Marco in weeks, and she hungered for his touch. Desperately, she tried to conjure the dream again, but the moment was gone forever.

Queen Moon switched to Low Mewnian so she could privately scold her daughter, "*You were dancing and muttering stuff about Marco in the middle of an important meeting!*"

"*Was I really?*" Star ducked her head.

"*Yes, you were! Now, you better act on your best behavior, or I'll make Marco sleep in his own room again. You're a princess, not a lovesick teenager!*"

"*Fine, sorry…*"

Clearing her throat, the queen returned to High Mewnian, "As you were saying, Hekapoo?"

"Okay, that was a weird moment, but whatevs, cool," she went on. "Yeah, so Meteora is out on the loose in the southern part of the kingdom. This is a problem."

Star's eyes grew wide at the news. The last time she saw Meteora, the former Miss Heinous of St. Olga's, was in the Monster Temple during the Monster Bash. She wrecked the peaceful party by kidnapping the guests and then stumbled upon the truth of her lineage. Eclipsa was her mother, making the former headmistress a Butterfly. Ever since then, she disappeared from public discourse, slipping into hearsay and rumors. Intrigued, the princess set her embarrassment aside and listened.

"What should we do, My Queen?" Hekapoo asked. "I suggest sending knights on a quest to find Meteora and kill her."

"Well, what is she doing out there? There's nothing but small Monster villages in the Southern Wilds," Moon replied. "I can't see much harm coming out of this."

Rhombulus countered, "I can! She's a Monster with Butterfly blood with other Monsters! What if she makes a claim for the throne?"

Moon grew quiet, deeply thinking the matter over. "You're right," she said. "I cannot allow that to happen. Plus, she could be down there building support for reparations, which would further destabilize the kingdom."

"What's wrong with reparations?" Star found the courage to speak. "We owe the Monsters something from all the land our ancestors stole from them!" The room fell deathly silent, and Star knew she had really done it this time. She spoke out of turn and about something no one wanted to discuss. If Moon let her live, it would be a miracle.

The queen stood up and faced her rebellious daughter, "You speak like a child. We can't just share resources with the Monsters. What about the Mewmans? What about their needs?"

Star refused to back down, "We haven't even tried to find a solution. Monsters and Mewmans can live peacefully together on Mewni—my Monster Bash _proved _that. You think going out to kill Meteora is a humane idea? What crime has she done besides _live?_"

Moon grew speechless, and Star took the opportunity to address the Magic High Commission herself, "I suggest Meteora should have a fair trial. We also need to be serious about Monster rights and start thinking of ways to integrate society. If you guys are unwilling or unable to do any of this, then let me do it. Marco and I can lead a quest to find Meteora."

"And you think we're going to send _you—_a teenaged girl—into the Mewnian wilderness?" Omnitraxus laughed. "Dream on!"

"Yeah!" Rhombulus cut in. "Plus, we can't bring Meteora here with Eclipsa on house arrest. That's dangerous! Your idea is stupid—no offense, Star."

"I knew this would happen," Aunt Etheria walked into the room, not caring if any protocol was broken or not. The Magic High Commission and Moon watched the older Butterfly waddle to the front. "This is what happens when you allow a princess to marry out," she continued. "That _human_ has poisoned her mind as well as her lineage. Star has turned into another Monster Lover, just like Eclipsa!"

Rhombulus and Omnitraxus laughed, and Star shook out of hurt and anger. _So this is how it's going to be then?_ She watched more Butterflys venture into the room and join in the uproar. Their insults stung, but that wasn't what hurt Star the most. Moon remained silent, letting her guests hurl insults at her own daughter because she was too beholden to them. _So be it_, the princess stormed out of the room, refusing to answer her mother's calls for her to return.

* * *

Outside of the castle, Marco trudged towards the Knights' Barrack, feeling the sheath of his rapier tap against his leg with each stride. _If I can survive this afternoon, I'll be home free_, he yawned and inhaled a lungful of dry, crisp air. The coldness revived tired prince like a shot of espresso, tasting of the mustiness of dying leaves and containing hints of frost from the mountains. _I think my senses are getting sharper_, he chuckled on the exhale. Unlike humans, Mewmans and Monsters relied on their senses to forecast the weather, not on computer models, and there was nothing more accurate than a farmer's nose. If they predicted the rain would fall at noon, the skies opened up promptly as soon as the bells tolled. Marco wasn't nearly as precise yet, but he could taste the seasonal changes on the early Squartuk day.

As he strolled across the courtyard in his signature red hoodie, his brown eyes watched red and orange leaves gather in loose piles from the stout oak and maple trees bordering the castle walls. This was Marco's first _real_ fall in his entire life. Living in Southern California meant there was very little seasonal variation aside from hot and less hot. He appreciated how Mewni transformed from a lush, green paradise to a world of flame-colored trees and golden, ripe fields. _I wonder what the meadow looks like_, Marco sighed. He would love nothing more than to take Star to their secret place to frolic through the raining leaves and watch the stars dance in the sky until it was too cold to remain outside. But there was no time for fun like that—not anymore.

The most time they shared together was during the quiet moments when Marco woke up early for his job. He would gently snuggle closer to his sleeping princess and take in the sweet scent rolling off of her moon-kissed hair. If only she could wake so he could show her how much he desired for her during their time apart. To show her how his royal duties paled in comparison to the ones he owed her. Except for the summer after fighting Toffee, Marco had never been apart from Star this long, and it wore on his mental state. At least on Earth, Jackie, Janna, and Alfonso and Ferguson were there for him. On Mewni, he was too busy to even call his friends. _I'd do anything to be with my Star again_, he kicked a rock out of his way. For a moment, his eyes wandered to a slight dip in the wall, which exposed the southern road that led out of the Butterfly kingdom to parts unknown. Marco knew he could easily scale the wall and call Star to join him…but abandoning the kingdom seemed too extreme.

He arrived at the barracks for his least favorite task—overseeing Kingsguard training. There was a reason he wore his normal clothes and chainmail instead of his royal ones. Sensing an impending sense of doom, the prince rested his hand on the pommel of the sword, feeling the cold smoothness under his palm. _We can do it_, he faced the training arena as if it were a dragon's den. Training the Kingsguard was his duty as Prince of Mewni, and he refused to let Star down.

The knights were practice-sparring when Marco arrived, the sound of their wooden blades splinting upon impact split the late morning air. He debated if he should shout to get their attention or not—ignoring a prince's arrival was incredibly rude. _Let them do their own thing_, he decided. Eventually, they stopped and slowly faced Marco with glum faces. _What do you want?_ Their eyes seemed to sneer, but the prince pretended not to see it.

"Good morning, Kingsguard," he kept his voice strong. "Today is level two certification day for the squires. All squires must demonstrate their combat skills to pass to the next level of training. So, does anyone wanna go first?"

No one moved, and it took all of Marco's patience not to grow annoyed. They were lucky. Most princes would have _demanded _their obedience by force or coercion, and Marco knew he could _easily_ go there. He could call Star in a heartbeat, knowing she would have _a lot_ to say about the knights' behavior. But there was a reason the prince didn't resort to those measures. He wanted to be better. He wanted to live to a higher standard than the other princes and kings before him. Royals and subjects should work together in a beneficial partnership, seeking to help each other rather than trying to dominate. And if Marco should die on that mountain in front of his ungrateful knights, then so be it. He was going to live up to his title "the Just" no matter what.

With his ideals helping him refocus, he tried speaking again, "Remember, squires, all you have to do is pick a sparring partner and show off what you've learned."

Finally, one of them walked towards him, and Marco's heart dropped when he saw it was Higgs. Her blue chainmail rattled with each step, "I'll go first, and I choose you, Nerd, as my partner."

_Of course,_ Marco narrowed his eyes at the redheaded squire. They still had a score to settle. His skin stung in phantom pain from their last encounter before the Prince's Ball, and his fingers itched in anticipation of the upcoming showdown. _Bring me your worst because it doesn't scare me anymore_, Marco boldly lifted his chin in a challenge. The same principle applied to Mewni too. Even if he spent the rest of his life fighting to find a place in all of the madness, he'd do it without fear. "Very well," he nodded to answer her request. "I accept your invitation. Now, come at me."

They unsheathed their blades—their real ones—and circled each other in a sinister dance. Marco read the evil intent glinting in Higgs's eyes like the light on the blade of a knife. Her haughtiness made him laugh—if she really thought he was the same weak princeling from a few months ago, then she was in for a reality check. That Marco Diaz was gone. His experiences on Mewni had toughened his resolve and strengthened his muscles. Age also helped in the process—he would be sixteen in two months—and the prince saw himself turning into a man. Into a king. _Whether you like it or not, that's what I'm going to be_, he tightened his grip and sprang into battle.

Swords clashed as the dance begun between prince and squire, drawing a circling crowd around them. The stirring wind ceased as if to hold its breath in apprehension. Higgs's blade slapped Marco across the chest, but the chainmail underneath his hoodie prevented the blow from leaving too much damage. She followed up with another stabbing blow, but the prince deflected it with his rapier, using the impact to catch her off balance.

He had played this game before with each of the knights. They loved seeing the fear in his eyes and relished the idea of making the human flinch. During his first interaction with them after the Prince's Ball, Marco gave them the performance they wanted. Their blades cut him deeply. But now he was a hardened warrior who could answer them blow for blow. With their hatred, the Kingsguard had toughened Marco with the precision of a whetstone.

The prince lunged forward and connected the tip of his blade into Higgs's vulnerable armpit, leaving her reeling for a moment. She hissed and watched blood pool around her chainmail, determination and rage spitting in her green eyes. _Don't make me do this_, Marco swung the blood off the tip of his rapier. Though his aim was never to hurt his knights, the sparring matches between them grew fiercer, and there was no doubt that they didn't have the same feelings for him. "Look at the prince using his dirty tricks," Higgs taunted him.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same," Marco countered. "Even a squire like you should know chainmail is weak around joints."

The redhead swung her sword and slashed his collarbone. If the blade plunged deeper or a few inches higher, it would have severed the major arteries in Marco's neck. She had come eerily close to killing him. Adrenaline and fear surged in his body, making his red cheekmarks glow against his skin. The knights faltered in surprise and even Higgs gasped. "He's got magic…" one of the other knights quivered in fear

"I thought only the Queen has magic," added another.

"What does this mean?" said another. "He's just a human."

_That's what you think_, Marco scented the air and tasted apples in orchards, dusty leaves, pies baking in the huts beyond the wall, the sweetness of horse hay…. Exposure to magic made him something else entirely. Something between the old, timid Diaz and the new kingly one he was destined to become. He brandished his sword, letting the tip get coated in red magic.

"So, what," Higgs straightened up. "I don't care if this freak can put on a magic show. He's still going down!" She rushed at him, turning the edge of her sword on him for deep, cutting attacks. _So much for playing dirty_, Marco channeled his magic to keep up his defense. Higgs landed several, potentially life-ending blows to the vulnerable parts of his body, but he took them, remaining strong even as blood watered the ground. _I'm not stooping to your level_, he gritted his teeth and shoved her back. With magic enchanting his blade, Marco could literally end her life with one thrust anywhere on her body. It would be easier than cutting butter, but he refrained from letting anger win. Despite his noble actions in battle, he had to do something—the blood loss was starting to weaken him.

Digging into the ground, he prepared to spring at Higgs when the arena disappeared into thin air. In its place, all of Mewni lay at his feet from the side of a snow-covered mountain. The light of the moon and stars on the crisp evening cast glittery shadows on the blanket of snow crystals around Marco. _Are we really doing this now?_ He sighed but resigned himself to another Blood Moon dream, though they never occurred in the middle of a battle before. The sky turned red as the Blood Moon rose higher into the sky, followed by the sun and a blue star. _I've never seen this before_, Marco watched them dance above the world, and his heart longed to hold Star close to him and join in. She loved dancing with him. As if on cue, he suddenly saw her in front of him. She wore the red dress from the Blood Moon Ball, which practically glowed under the red light of the moon above. Part of Marco wanted to run to her and cry bitterly into her shoulder about how life had been unkind to them. He missed her with every fiber of his being—grief shook his bones, depressed his mood, and made him sluggish. The world lost its color without her, and he could bear it no longer. _I'd gladly leave my whole life behind just to be with you_.

Instead, he bowed and extended his hand in an invitation to dance. She gladly accepted it, and they twirled around in the snow along with the sun and star above them. For a dream, everything felt incredibly real: the snow wetted Marco's black dress pants and nipped his skin, the cold air froze in his throat, and Star's laughter sang with familiar warmth. In fact, she felt the most real—and he would know. None of his dreams ever captured her touch and sweet scent as vividly before now. Sighing, she leaned against his chest, tucking her head under his chin, "_I love you, Marco_."

"_I love you too_," he swayed with her in his arms, feeling at home again. "_I want this moment to last forever_." Even if it meant resorting to drastic measures. What if he never woke up and chose to trap himself here with his beloved? _That's probably a horrible idea_, he realized with a gentle chuckle, but his mind brought up a good question: how could he get this in the waking world? Just a day with Star in his arms…

"_Me too_," she happily replied. "_Even if it is only a dream_."

_Wow, dream Star is self-aware too_, Marco smiled, holding her tighter. He tilted her chin for a kiss—the first in _ages_—when something slapped him across the jaw.

"Ow!" He blinked, and the world returned to the way it was before the vision. The mountains and snow melted, revealing the knights' arena and a sea of shocked faces at the sight of the prince trying to kiss Higgs. _What the hell?! _ Marco stumbled backward and tripped on the ground. Had he been acting out his dreams _in front of the knights?_ Was he so starved for his girlfriend that he'd lost his sanity?

Regardless, Marco's heart nearly stopped when he saw Higgs pick up her sword, her body turning red in a seething rage.

"I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU, NERD!"

* * *

Marco winced, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from screaming as he traced healing magic onto his bleeding gashes. His breathing labored under his heavy chainmail and from the bruises covering his chest. _I'll have to heal them later_, the prince leaned against the wooden backrest of the bench and let a small moan escape his chapped lips. White clouds raced across the pink sky, morbidly reminding the prince of dried blood even though the shade wasn't the exact same. It was hard to dwell on happy things after being torn to shreds by Higgs. Scraps of his hoodie waved freely in the breeze, and Marco sighed, _I can't keep getting beaten like this forever_. One of these days, the squire or other knights might actually succeed in killing him. They came surprisingly close each time.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Heartrude strolled through the courtyard and glared at the exhausted prince. "Shouldn't you be attending to your royal duties instead of hiding out here like a hurt dog?"

"I already have," Marco struggled to remain polite. "I woke up at three, filed Star's paperwork, studied some obscure Mewnian laws, tended the Queen's schedule, attended a few meetings, and trained with the Kingsguard without even taking time to use the bathroom." _I can have one break, can't I?_

The older Butterfly opened his mouth to deliver a sharp retort when a shadowy figure emerged from behind a bush. "Don't you have puppies to yell at, Heartrude?" Eclipsa stood protectively in front of the prince, dragging her heavy dragon chain with each step. "A prince is allowed to rest without being pestered."

"_Prince?_" He scoffed. "Look at him—he's hardly a run worthy of even _looking_ at my niece."

"Leave him alone," Eclipsa narrowed her eyes.

Heartrude shrugged indifferently and stalked away, "Of course, you'd defend him, _Monster Lover_."

"I can't stand them," the dark queen said, half muttering to herself and Marco. "The Butterflys were absolutely merciless to me when they found out about my affair with Globgor. I thought things would be different for you and Star these days... May I sit with you?"

Normally, Eclipsa's presence disturbed Marco, but he scooted over to let her sit. He needed someone to vent to after a long day, and Star wasn't available. Plus, the former queen understood what it was like to be an outcast because of who she loved—something Marco knew all too well. They sat together in silence for a moment, and Marco watched red rose petals from the dying flowers fall to the ground, again reminding him of blood. Meanwhile, Eclipsa summoned a bag of birdseed to scatter for her feathered companions.

"How's married life, sweetie?" She asked in her sing-song voice that reminded Marco of Star.

_I miss her so much,_ he sighed, then confessed, "It's awful. Not being married to Star—that part is wonderful—but we're too busy to be around each other."

"That's terrible," Eclipsa's eyes brimmed with genuine concern.

"You have no idea," his shoulders sagged lower. The precious few moments he spent with her at night were sacred to him. After stumbling into their room at the end of a brutal day, he gently crawled into bed and gathered his sleeping Star against his chest. There, he held her until his eyes drooped too low to see her face in the silver moonlight. It wasn't much, and the prince had no idea if she noticed his affections, but the physical contact was enough to keep him sane the next day. "I know I shouldn't complain," Marco added. "This is our lot in life as royals. 'Duty before self.'"

"I think that's a dreadful saying," Eclipsa said. "My mother and grandmother used to say it all the time…and look where it got me? Married to an ugly, smelly, old man instead of my true love. You know, Marco, that saying only exists to brainwash us into thinking the abuse we suffer for appearances' sake is normal. And it isn't. There's nothing acceptable about what you're facing. Look at the wounds on your body."

Thick calluses formed where gashes repeatedly opened and healed, creating ugly, dry skin all over his chest. It would break Star's heart is she saw them, and Marco buried his face in his hands at the thought of her sadness._ She's already sad enough_, the Blood Moon bond rippled with her loneliness, rending the prince's soul in two. What kind of boyfriend was he if he couldn't soothe her pain? _She needs me, and I can't even be with her_, hot tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Suddenly, he felt gentle arms pull him into a hug. "Don't try to be strong, Marco," Eclipsa murmured to him. "Let it out. Feelings are meant to be felt."

At last, Marco couldn't hold his sadness in anymore and wailed into the queen's arms. "What do I do?" His voice cracked as he sniffled. "I'll do anything to be with Star because I love her so much. I'd even run away to be with her."

"Then why don't you?"

The words lingered in the air for a moment, hushing even the birds gathered around the bench. All of nature held its breath as the prince digested the queen's simple suggestion. The dare rang in his ears, stirring his soul and deepest desires. Why couldn't they just walk away? It would be painfully easy to do—he could send a message to Star and led her into the dark woods south of the Mewni River within a few hours. Or less—she seemed to be fed up with the current situation too. _It would be nice_…his eyes mysteriously wandered to the southern horizon. "But we can't just leave," he shook his head to dispel the temptation. "Mewni needs us here and leaving would only further ruin our reputations."

Eclipsa considered the point for a moment, "Good point. You truly are a wise prince, Marco, but would you consider going on a quest then?"

"A quest?"

"Yes, I have a favor for you and Star," she said earnestly. "I need you to find Meteora. I know the Magic High Commission is looking for her, and I know what they'll do if they find her first…If she must face justice for what she did to Mewni, so be it, but she should have a fair trial first."

"I agree," Marco nodded. "I remembered reading a report about this a few days ago, but can I really take Star on a quest into the unknown?"

"It won't last forever. Maybe a couple of weeks—that should suffice."

"I dunno…"

Eclipsa placed a hand on his, "I know I'm asking a lot, but please consider. I really care about my daughter and would feel _awful_ if I lost her too. Of course, it is yours and Star's choice to make, and I'll respect your decision." She got up and left Marco alone in the Rose Garden with the fate of Mewni on his heavy shoulders.

* * *

Flickering candlelight illuminated Marco's way through the dark castle. His eyes were bleary from reading mountains of proposals, and his limbs tingled with numbness. Yet he was very much awake in his mind. Eclipsa's words still buzzed in his consciousness, refusing to leave no matter what. Could they just walk away…? Even for a few weeks? It sounded so selfish and dishonorable. Moon and the kingdoms counted on Star and Marco to carry on the old traditions and learn how to lead. _I can't abandon my home,_ the prince shook his head.

When he arrived at his room, he quietly opened the door into a wall of blackness, pierced only by a shaft of moon resting over the bed. In the corner, the laser puppies slept around Glossaryck, and it was so late at night that they didn't stir to greet their owner. _So cute_, Marco mused though his eyes rested on the beautiful princess sprawled on the bed. The pale light made her glow like one of her namesakes, even though Marco knew she was far fairer than they. No one could hold a candle to the inferno that was Star. Quickly, the prince shed his ruined clothes, hid them deep in the laundry pile, and changed into his pajamas. Then, he climbed into bed, careful not to disturb Star as he shifted into a comfortable sleeping position.

"_I love you_," he touched his forehead to hers. The bond thrummed between them even though Star was too tired to reply directly. However, Marco knew she felt the same. He held her close while watching the moon trace a westward path across the star-studded sky, listening to the silence over Mewni and feeling the chill in the air. Part of him wanted to close the window, but the cold breeze refreshed his tired body. _You have to make a choice, Diaz_, his eyes drifted to Star slumbering in his arms. Could he live with the constant loneliness just to serve a kingdom that despised his existence? _But it's my duty as a prince_, the rational side of his brain argued. He signed up for this when he agreed to Star's proposal and went through the Prince's Ball. _Duty before self_. But what about his duty to his girlfriend? She needed him too…

A yawn rippled through his chest, and Marco reached a decision. Before sleep took him, he scribbled a note that he placed on Star's nightstand: _Meet me at the secret place when you wake up_.

* * *

Hours later, Marco paced around the meadow, shivering slightly in his red hoodie. _What if she doesn't show up?_ Worry ate at his mind, especially with the sun starting to lighten the horizon. He had never played hooky before, and the dread of Moon finding out that he wasn't in the castle study doing his job unnerved him. Maybe he shouldn't consider taking up Eclipsa's offer. Maybe he should quietly return to the castle, like an obedient prince and forget about the fantasy of being on an adventure with Star.

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of footsteps traveling through the forest. The Mewnian red deer feasting in the meadow around him also heard it and swiveled their brown heads in the direction of the noise. It could be one of two possibilities: Star or the castle guard. If the knights found him threatening to run away, they'd gut him for sure… Marco placed a wary hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it if he must. "Marco?" Star stepped into the edge of the meadow.

"Star!" Joy seized his heart as he called her name. She came!

The princess practically flew across the grass in graceful bounds, rushing into his arms. Her power knocked him backward into the cool soil, but Marco didn't care about how much the impact hurt. All that mattered was the amazing girl laying on top of him and covering his face with kisses. "_It's been such a long time_," he murmured in the bond.

"_I know_," Star breathed, "_I've missed you so much_."

They held each other for a moment, then she interrupted the silence, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be doing boring royal stuff?"

"And shouldn't you?" He teasingly kissed her, then added seriously, "Star…I've been having a horrible time being Mewni's prince." Images of being bullied by the knights and harassed by the Butterflys flickered between them, saying what Marco couldn't bear to. For a moment, it was hard to tell how Star felt about the truth. Anger, sorrow, and hurt blended into one, causing the princess to rise to her feet in fury.

Magic glowed around her fists and the wand, "Alright, Marco, tell me who hurt you the most, and I will end them!"

"There's no need, Star," he grabbed her wrist. "At least not right now. I asked you to visit me here because I want to know if you'll go on a quest with me."

"To find Meteora?" She read his mind. "I heard about the Magic High Commission trying to hunt her down."

"We aren't running away forever," Marco stressed, "But maybe it would be a good idea to have a couple of weeks to ourselves."

"Did you think I was going to say no? Of course, I'm in!" Star's eyes shimmered with the rising light of dawn. "I _hate_ being a princess to these mean cornheads."

Marco smiled softly but replied, "Aren't you worried about what'll happen if we disappear?"

"You shouldn't be concerned about that, Marco," Eclipsa appeared carrying two backpacks full of provisions. "I will put in a good word to Queen Moon. Now, you better get moving before someone finds you."

"How'd you get off your chain?" He scowled in response.

"No one can cage a free spirit, dear."

Star grinned, "You're such a bad girl, granny. And, c' mon Marco, let's get stepping!"

The couple grabbed a back each and said their goodbyes to Eclipsa. Even though the weight of repercussions was heavy on Marco's mind, he ignored them as he followed Star deeper into the woods and further away from the Butterfly castle.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Star's Keyblade4114- I haven't played Castlevania, so I won't be of much help, but go for the idea!**

**Aldal- I gotta give diabetes before the shit goes down. As for Jackie, I might explore that idea in a one-shot, but do expect to see Chloe in _Dance REDUX _and _Dawn_ because I love her and Jackie's relationship. Pony Head just steals to steal, and Tom's now a hypocrite for making fun of Marco's fun time with Star. As for Kelly, I didn't forget about her...**

**D4rK Sid3- Thanks! It's cute because...we're about to get into the deep lore.**

**IDemandASandwich-Thanks! Honestly, the next few chapters will really take the Tomco bromance to a deeper level.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to another chapter! While our dynamic duo is off on an adventure, a lot of forces are coming into the play that'll have major importance in the upcoming chapters. Get ready, because it's a non-stop ride from here. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours after Star and Marco disappeared into the southern Mewnian wilderness, Moon barged into Eclipsa's tiny cell in the Rose Tower with startling force. Her usually perfect hair was frazzled, and her chilly eyes were soft and vulnerable. "Eclipsa," she panted, "Have you seen Star or Marco this morning?"

The dark queen, reclining on the padded bench under her lookout window, slightly pursed her lips. _I'm glad you finally care about your daughter and son-in-law_, she wanted to shout at the stuffy monarch. Her grandmotherly instincts surged, making her skin grow hot. As the queen, Moon could have prevented the month of pain and suffering the young royals felt, but she didn't. Tradition meant more to her than her own child. Tradition meant more to her than even her own life. There were better ways to rule Mewni, but the Butterfly queens never dared to think outside of the box. Instead, they continued to shove their horrid "_duty before self_" mantra down their daughters' throats to keep them in line. To keep them bonded to fate as if it were made of stone. It was this slavish obedience to the past that kept the kingdom and the monarchy from progressing. If Eclipsa were queen, _all_ of it would change. The useless laws taking up space would be replaced by ones pertaining to Monster rights and other useful things. _If only_, she stared wistfully at the crown on Moon's head.

Bottling up the bile coursing through her veins, the dark queen simply replied, "No, I have not seen either of them today. Did something happen?"

"I don't know," Moon replied breathlessly. "I know Star likes to talk to you a lot, so I thought you knew something."

"I'm afraid I don't, Moon."

The queen's eyes dimmed, and her shoulders sagged under her wide, blue shoulder pads, "Oh, well, I'm sorry to bother you. I'll just check around the main part of the castle again. They _better_ not be fooling around! I've graciously allowed them to share a room, but I can take away those privileges if they start getting in the way."

_Yes, please deprive them of the one time they can see each other_, Eclipsa inwardly sighed, remembering the couple's depression over being separated. The reason they took the transition into being official royals so hard had more to do with their love than failure to understand their new roles. In the past, a princess received no say in whom she married. The details were arranged between the royal parents out of best interest for the kingdom and class position. Because of this, newly betrothed royals often crowded their schedules to delay the inevitable, forced interaction with someone they didn't love. Eclipsa remembered those days vividly. She turned herself into a workaholic just to avoid her smelly husband, Shastacan, especially when he started to demand children. She refused to lay with him. Things were different with Star and Marco. The dark queen saw love dance in their eyes when they beheld each other and heard the song in their voice when they mentioned each other's names. Being deeply in love with someone was such a magical feeling, and Eclipsa prayed they never lose that spark. Star and Marco were too precious to be apart.

Before Moon left, Eclipsa grabbed her wrist. "Please be gentle on them," she said sincerely. "We both know being a royal isn't easy."

Moon sighed, "I'll try."

"Thanks," Eclipsa said after the door slammed shut.

Alone again, she returned to her tea and let her eyes sweep over the section of Mewni below her. Being on house arrest had its dark days, but it was better than being crystallized. At least she could let her mind wander beyond the confines of the Rose Garden. She spied the road that led passed the villages huddled around the shadow of the castle. Somewhere out there, in the dark forest beyond, Star and Marco were having the time of their lives. _Hopefully not too much fun_, Eclipsa snickered at the idea of being a great-grandmother. Although she loved the idea of the pair having a thousand adorable babies, she packed a few things to delay the future a little while longer. Star needed to enjoy her childhood. _I pray the best for both of you_, she reflected, seeing the Blood Moon following the rising sun.

"_Beware the Dance of the Sun and Star._"

"I know," she sighed.

She didn't want the cryptic prophecy to be true, but nothing could change the fate of things to come. It was set in motion long before her birth and rebirth into the world. Both times, she had missed the Blood Moon Ball by three hundred years. During that night, the mystical moon shed its lights on two lovers whose souls were bound for eternity across time and space, fate and fortune, life and death. Nothing could sever this bond—not even the strongest magic in the universe. _If only the words weren't true_, Eclipsa thought of Star and Marco. For their sakes, it would be best if they never returned to Mewni and spent the rest of their days in freedom together. That was why she gave them the choice to run away—to spare them and her own conscious.

Taking a sip of her tea, Eclipsa closed her eyes and felt magic flood her senses as she dipped down. The meditation blend she drank often made the process easier. "Strings of Fate, reveal yourselves," she uttered a powerful spell.

When she opened her eyes again, the drab décor of the cell vanished, giving way to an expansive, black void lit up by a tangled web of gossamer strings. They were various shades of blue and gray, stacked in tall layers on top of each other like folded mountains. People often compared Fate to stone, but a powerful few knew the truth. Fate was a twisted web bonding everything in the universe: enemies, lovers, friends, family, events. It took a special kind of magic to find the Void of Fate and access the strings—a kind of magic not recorded in the Book of Spells. In fact, queens weren't usually powerful enough to perform Fate magic, but then again, Eclipsa was an anomaly. Her powers far exceeded anyone before or after her. _But enough humble bragging_, she cracked her blackened knuckles. "It's time to get to business."

"Show me Star's strings!" She ordered.

The Void complied and dispelled almost all of the strings except for the ones concerning the princess. _Much better_, Eclipsa hated the cluttered mess of the universe. The first string that greeted her was vibrant blue, taunt on one end and looser on the other. Many months ago, the thread was sickly pale and strained because everyone knew Star's relationship with Prince Lucitor never should have happened in the first place. But in friendship, they finally found the connection they were meant to have. _And I can see Prince Lucitor is concerned about his friends_, Eclipsa knew the news about the princess's disappearance would soon spread among the royals.

Another string floated past, and Eclipsa reached out to read it too. Royal blue—how perverse of a color to describe Moon Butterfly. It spiked with tension caused by the queen running into the others questioning Star and Marco's whereabouts. _Serves her right_, the dark queen smirked. Her time was coming swiftly—the end of the current House of Butterfly.

Turning around, Eclipsa found the bond she truly sought this morning, and it was nearly impossible to miss. Red like the Blood Moon, it stuck out in the sea of blues and grays, dazzling like the rising sun. In her hands, its radiance thrummed contently and hotly like a bolt of lightning. Too bad Eclipsa missed the night it was knitted together during the Blood Moon Ball; when it flared as brightly as a newborn star. Yet she did see the string on the night of the Prince's Ball and watched it deepened further during Star and Marco's joyous union. It rippled with colors Eclipsa had never seen before in a string of Fate: royal purples, hot pinks, and deep blues. It bathed the whole void in its hypnotic afterglow then shifted to a dark red like a polished ruby. To think Star once complained about Marco wanting to live with her on Mewni…

"Aren't you forgetting something?" A voice spoke through one of the strings emanating from Eclipsa.

She sighed, "I know, I know. But I've got it all taken care of. I sent Star and Marco away for a long time. They're miserable here, so I doubt they'll come back."

"You better hope so," the voice hissed. "I'm still against the idea."

"It'll work."

"What about the prophecy? You can't play it both ways, Eclipsa."

"I know," she admitted reluctantly. "I still want to try for Star's sake. She might be part of the problem, but I want her to find happiness."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"You know me," she giggled. "I make it up as I go along. Now, I know you have some business to tend to in the mountains. Don't dawdle; the Blood Moon calls them too."

* * *

_This is surreal_, Tom remained silent amidst a frothing sea of chaos, clinging to his seat as if it were a life raft. The walls of the Butterfly throne room echoed with shouting as the arguing rose to a fever pitch. If the Queen didn't arrive soon to soothe the mounting tensions, someone was going to die, especially since King Spiderbite now wielded a fountain pen against King Pigeon. The constant fighting wasn't the only surreal thing about the emergency meeting in the Butterfly kingdom. Tom refused to believe Star and Marco were gone. They couldn't be. When the messenger ravens delivered the news to the Lucitor castle a few days, ago, the prince was too shocked to react. Ever since the summer ended, he had gotten used to the silence from his friends. He had a whole chain of texts on his phone where he and Marco only had time to say "hi" to each other. That was just the life of a prince in the House of Butterfly. Both Star and Marco were fated to be busy until their heirs took the throne. Although Tom tried his best, there was no way to adequately prepare the new prince for the demands of the crown. But at the same time, that must have driven both of them crazy—crazy enough to runaway sometime last week. _I can't say I blame them_, the demon checked his phone just in case either one of them left a message. The bright screen was cryptically blank, and it hurt. Why didn't they talk to him first? He would've supported their decision either way.

A blast of trumpets announced the arrival of the Queen, quieting the royals as they took their seats at the long table. In a normal meeting, there were several of them to support the royals and their lords, but only the heads of the kingdom and the Magic High Commission were invited to an emergency meeting. Tom scooted his chair as far away from Dave as he could. His father spent the last few days gloating over the Star's "doomed and delusional romance," and the prince didn't want to talk to him.

At last, Moon slunk into the room in small, unconfident strides as if she were a soldier in retreat. Her eyes were red and puffy from her grief instead of stern and cold like blazing comets. Gray hair, normally kept in a billowy updo, was flattened and ragged around the edges. Without the crown on her head, it was hard to tell that this shell of a woman was really Moon the Undaunted. King River escorted her to the throne, holding her hand as if to keep her from falling. The other royals bowed out of custom, but there was no sense of reverence for their ruler. When she sat down, Manfred appeared to address the royals in her stead.

"Good morrow, royals of Mewni," he spoke. "On behalf of Her Majesty Queen Moon Butterfly, I welcome you to Butterfly castle on this short notice. Her Majesty is here to give an update on the whereabouts of Princess Star and Prince Marco as well as address any questions or concerns. Please lend an ear to her words."

"Thank you, Manfred," Moon shakily rose to her feet, trying hard to sound strong. "As you all know, my daughter and her prince disappeared a week ago. Despite our best efforts, we have been unable to locate them anywhere in the Butterfly kingdom. I am in desperate need of your help. Please send us knights to aid the search efforts and look in your own kingdoms as well. Thank you."

Afterwards, she sat down and silence filled the room for several moments until a sinister presence rose to his feet. "This is woefully pathetic," Dave sneered. "The Queen of Mewni—our leader—has no control over the heir to the throne."

"They must have left early in the morning before the guards made their rounds," Moon responded.

"Oh, boo-hoo!" Dave snarled. "She's your _child!_ A good parent keeps their children obedient and on a leash."

_Sure_, Tom rolled his eyes.

"Instead, you _allowed_ your recalcitrant daughter to run off and fornicate like a wild animal!"

"That's a little crass, King Dave," Queen Spiderbite folded her arms.

"I don't shy away from the truth, My Queen," the king snorted. "The princess _should _have been wedded to a proper prince, who knows his place and the protocol."

The royals murmured in agreement, egging Dave to continue, which he did gladly, "A thousand years ago, the Butterflys and Lucitors faced each other in battle, nearly annihilating each other until the First Queen and King Lucius I formed a peace treaty. They agreed to an alliance on one condition—that one day, they would marry their children and combine their houses forever. I intend on being the one who gets the job done, so here's my offer. I'll agree to send knights to aid your search, Queen Moon, if you promise to dissolve the princess's union with Marco and marry her to my son, Prince Thomas."

All eyes turned to the queen while she deliberated the offer in her head. At first, it seemed like she would go along with the idea, but a fire lit in her blue eyes—full of anger and indignation. "Queen Rhina ended the tradition of arranged marriages for her daughter," Moon answered the challenge. "And even if it weren't the case, I always intended for Star to choose her own husband."

"How noble," the Lucitor rolled his eyes. "But what about the kingdom? Without the heir to the throne, we're vulnerable!"

"I _refuse _to subject Star to the horrible tradition of arranging her in a loveless marriage! Do you think Prince Thomas wants to marry her?"

_No_, the demon cringed inwardly. For starters, his heart belonged to Janna, whom he kept a careful secret from his family. He couldn't imagine how his _dear_ father would react to his human girlfriend. Judging by his reaction to Marco, the king probably would bring on the end of the world. Second, even without Janna, being married to Star would result in a lifetime of misery for both of them. She'd never stop loving Marco—not even Fate itself could cleave them apart.

King Dave laughed, "Do you think I care? This isn't about warm and fuzzy feelings. This is about duty to the kingdom—"

_You mean mostly power and money,_ Tom wasn't stupid—he knew marrying Star would bring untold riches to the Lucitor kingdom, which his father was after.

"—Whatever happened to 'duty before self?'"

King Pony Head snorted, "Oh here we go again! King Lucitor, nothing you suggested is going to help."

"Then what do you suggest? Letting the princess taint the kingdom and her line?"

River shot to his feet, "What did you say about my baby girl, you blood-sucking devil?"

The royals started fighting and choosing sides in the matter: The Pony Heads and Johansens defended River and Moon, while everyone else backed Dave. No one cared about the heart of the matter. Something _caused_ Star and Marco to leave. _And I doubt it's just because of sex_, Tom wrinkled his nose. Although, he knew both of them loved…their "videogame sessions," physical desire alone failed to fully explain their disappearance. _It's gotta be something more_, the demon tuned out the arguing and started to daydream.

He thought of his friends, which led to images of snow and sharp mountain peaks. _Huh?_ Suddenly, the Butterfly castle disappeared, leaving Tom in a giant cavern with a shaft of red moonlight shining through the roof. At least he wasn't shivering on the mountainside this time. Sometimes, his dreams about the snowy crags left him blue and cold when he woke up. It was pleasantly warm and quiet inside the cave—two things Tom preferred in a destination. _If only Janna was here_, he sighed, longing to have company while exploring. In the middle of the room lay a glowing mural of a sun, moon, and star radiating with a strange energy. _Janna would love this too,_ he chuckled while standing on it. For some reason, being near the image conjured memories of the Blood Moon Ball and watching Star and Marco dance. They looked so perfect together as if they were created for each other. One soul in two bodies.

But the warm feelings faded when a pair of green eyes glinted in the shadows, shining with pure hatred. "_I'm waiting for you, Star and Marco_," a voice hissed right before the vision faded away.

When Tom returned to the present, he bristled in fear. He was right. Star and Marco left for a reason, and it had to do with the cave and mountains from his visions. _And someone is laying a trap for them_, he realized with dread. They needed him. Quietly, Tom tiptoed out of the room—figuring the adults wouldn't notice a difference—and sent out a few text messages. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

While the royals continued to argue over alliances and the fate of the runaway prince and princess, another meeting took place deep in the fiery heart of the Underworld. Tom sat in silence, musing over the proposition he was about to deliver to the small group of friends below him. _Will it work?_ The demon slumped his tail over his lap as he considered what he knew. He was operating on the hunch that the visions, the Blood Moon, and Star and Marco were all connected somehow by a mighty force. In all honesty, he had no idea if he was correct or not. The Mewnian wilderness was vast and untamed, and his friends could be literally _anywhere_—if they were still on Mewni at all. _And we don't have years to look for them_, Tom saw the tensions flaring amongst the monarchs. Without a swift resolution, the kingdoms would fall apart. Then again, what would the resolution be? What if Star and Marco were happy on their own…?

"Whoa, this is a wicked view!" Janna marveled at the massive size of the queen's throne, kicking her dangling legs. "I could get used to this."

Tom smirked, letting a smile grow on his weary face, "Wait until you've had to sit there for an hour during a boring meeting. You'll sing another tune."

"Not if I had it my way," she said with a gleam in her eyes, "I'd just roast anyone who wastes my time. I mean isn't that what the Queen of the Underworld does?"

_Queen of the Underworld. _Tom loved the sound of that. In the dramatic red and black shadows of the Rose Window, his girlfriend certainly looked the part: regal, frightful, and cunning. All she needed was the ruby and silver crown and the prince's hand in marriage. _I wonder if we'll make it_, he pondered silently with a hint of pensiveness. Teenage relationships were messy, especially as a royal. As much as he'd _love_ to dream of ruling over the Underworld with Janna and maybe watching over a couple of half-demon, half-human children run around, there was no guarantee. Nevertheless, Tom purred softly as he imagined the heirs he'd have with Janna—should things work out long enough. _I hope our kids have her eyes and my tail_. The combination of human and demon features was adorable.

"Liking the view, My King?" She snickered. "You've been staring at me for a while."

"Oh, I'm fine," he pulled away, thankful the red light concealed his blush. "Since we're all here, I think we should start the meeting."

Before he started, Cerberus noticed the newcomer sitting next to the prince and came to investigate, her tail wagging when Janna scratched her three giant heads. The family Guardian accepting the girl so readily was a good sign. _Enough daydreaming_, Tom slapped his tail against the cold obsidian, _We're on a mission._

At last, he faced his council and began, "Alright, I think we all know why I've called this emergency meeting today. Star and Marco went missing a week ago, and I think it's time we take matters into our own hands about finding them. Or at least, _I'll_ take matters into my own hands if no one else can go."

"Don't be so dramatic, Demon Boy," Pony Head floated from her chair. "B-Fly and Turd need me, so like I'm coming with."

Jackie, the last person invited to the meeting, nodded in agreement, "I'm in too. I know Star and Marco wouldn't just leave without something going on."

"And who needs school?" Janna crossed her legs. "If my demon boyfriend is going on a cool, magical adventure, then so am I."

His friends' courage made Tom's heart swell, and he knew Star and Marco would appreciate their commitment too. Clasping his hands together, the prince went on, "Now, here's the important part: I think I know where Starco's gone."

"Starco?" The girls echoed.

"I mean it gets annoying saying 'Star and Marco' all the time," he insisted.

"I can't believe you gave them a ship name," Jackie snorted. "That's like super adorable."

He scowled, "No, it's not. It's just practical."

"How'd long did it take you to come up with 'Starco?'" Janna jabbed Tom.

He sighed, "A few weeks, and it came between Starco and Marar. Anyways, back to the important stuff." Tom paused for a moment, thinking about how to frame his ominous visions. "You see, for the past few weeks, I've been having these dreams of—"

"A red moon and some snowy mountains," Janna replied matter-of-factly to Tom's surprise. "Jackie and I were talking about them one day because we get them too."

"Oooh, me too," Pony Head added. "They're like super spooky and stuff."

Tom blinked in shock, "Well, this confirms my suspicions…"

"That we're all cray-cray?" Pony Head answered.

"No," he shook his head. "Something's calling Star and Marco. I've done some research—or I mean, _Janna_ has done some research—and the mountains from the dreams are in the Southern Wilds past the Mewni River."

Right on cue, Janna chimed in, "They're called the Musty Mountains, and there's some pretty witchy stuff in them. It'll take a few weeks to reach there on foot, so I suggest less yapping and more walking."

At her charge, Jackie shot out of her chair, "Then let's get going! Team Starco to the rescue!"

"Yas, girl," Pony Head joined her. "I think before we go, we should all get super, awesome codenames. I'll be Party Princess. Jackie, you can be, like, Skater Girl."

"Not bad," the blonde smiled.

Pony floated to Janna, studying her for a moment, "You're giving me a 'Witch Queen' vibe."

"Wicked," she responded coolly.

_She's definitely my queen_, Tom curled his tail contently, "Do I get something cool?"

"Hell Boy!" Pony decreed.

He frowned, "I said _'cool_,_'_ not _lame and predictable_."

The princess shrugged, "Oh well, Captain Starco."

"I'm not Captain Starco!"

"Sure, you aren't."

He waved his hand, "Whatever, I'll be Hell Boy. Now, let's get going!"

Before the group could leave the room, the doors flung open, revealing a face none of them had seen since the Prince's Ball. _Oh no_, Tom gulped when Kelly marched towards them, wearing gleaming battle armor over her usual clothing. The sword attached to her hips clanged with each step. "I'm coming too," she announced.

"Yeah, no," Pony Head narrowed her eyes, "We don't got room for ex wannabe-girlfriends on this quest."

"Sick burn, Party Princess," Janna smirked.

"Thanks. I can do this all day," she laughed.

Kelly folded her arms and started fuming so much, Tom thought she'd spontaneously combust, "Ha ha, _very _funny. I'm here to get _my_ Marco back. I knew Star was a bad influence—I mean, Marco would _never_ voluntarily leave his duties."

"We sure made _a lot_ of assumptions," Jackie placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah," Tom stepped in. "Plus, we kinda wanna keep this expedition drama-free." _So please go before I make you_, he inwardly snarled. Kelly's scene nearly ruined the Prince's Ball, and he hadn't forgotten about it.

"I overheard your plans about going to the Musty Mountains," Kelly lifted her chin in defiance. "You really think a demon, two humans, and a princess can survive the harshness of the Mewnian wilderness in winter? It'll be Ooag or Skweg before you get to the mountains. I, on the other hand, have plenty of survival skills."

As much as Tom hated to admit it, the girl had a point. "We'll be fine," he insisted. "The Blood Moon is calling us."

"The what?" Kelly tilted her head.

"We've all been having dreams about the mountains," he informed.

"Dreams? I haven't had any…"

"Oh look, it's a sign you can't come," Pony Head jeered. "Now, move out the way. We've got places to be."

When they tried to leave, the warrior continued to block their path, stubbornly refusing to let them go until they allowed her to join.

"*I don't think we can get rid of her,*" Janna spoke to Tom privately in Demon. Her speech was impeccable already for she took to the language like hellhounds in lava.

He sighed, "*You have a point. Do you really think we should let her tag along?*"

"*We don't have a lot of choices,*" she replied. "*Either way, Kelly will follow us to the end of the world. If she gets _really_ annoying, we can always dispose of her body where no one can find it.*"

"*True,*" the prince appreciated Janna's macabre humor at a time like this. Switching back to English, he rushed the invitation on one breath, "You can come too, Kelly."

"Gross! I don't wanna be around Salt Girl!" Pony complained.

"Hey!" Kelly drew her sword. "Who ya calling—"

Jackie separated them, "Can we all chill and focus on finding Star and Marco? We _all_ want to make sure they're safe. Okay?"

With peace restored, Tom opened a portal to the Butterfly kingdom right outside of the castle grounds. A southerly wind ruffled everyone's hair as they turned towards the forest just beyond the town. Except for Kelly, the group stared up at the noon sky and saw the Blood Moon linger in place. _Please watch over our friends_, Tom found himself sending a quick prayer before leading Team Starco on their quest.

* * *

Deep in the wilds of Mewni, far away from the chaos in the Butterfly kingdom, a purple tent hid in the privacy of a thicket. It was so well camouflaged under the canopy of red maples, golden oaks, and stout evergreen that no one would have seen it unless they stood right next to it. Even deer failed to notice for they munched on crisp fall berries only feet away. Star could hear their dull teeth twist and snap twigs, and it was hard not to giggle at the sound. After weeks of being caught in the whirlwind of meetings and petty duties, the princess appreciated the calm of the autumn days. Her ears savored the quiet whisper of leaves rustling in the wind, the pitter-patter of deer hooves in the distance, and the thrill of bird song in the branches above her. But the best sound in the universe was that of Marco gently snoring beside her in their sleeping bag. He held her close as if he feared something was poised to rip them apart again even after a week of being together. _No one is taking me from you again,_ Star vowed with a gentle kiss to his creased brows.

It was a promise they made several times in the course of their relationship, both before and after the Prince's Ball, and now, they were living it. All her life, Star heard the dreaded phrase "_duty before self_" to describe a princess's slavish devotion to the throne, but she owed her _real_ devotion to her prince. His misery and pain made leaving the kingdom all the easier. The sorrow in his contemplative brown eyes, the tiredness in his voice, and the strain in the Blood Moon bond haunted her. Star would give anything to ensure his happiness forever, which was why she secretly hoped they never returned home. They could create a life out here in the forest—maybe build a log cabin, raise some warnicorns, and start a family together. _I hope we have a lot of kids_, she grinned at the thought of bearing fine sons and strong daughters for Marco. Not _too_ many, but definitely more than one.

The kiss woke Marco, and he smiled, picking up on the desire for kids, "Not yet, but I wouldn't mind having babies with you."

"Are you sure you don't wanna get started?" She joked, seeing the fiery blaze in his eyes. While kids were not on the agenda, Star noticed something else stirring within them. After agonizing days of waking up to a cold, lonely bed, sharing a sleeping bag with Marco had its perks. Her senses took in every inch of his presence: his scent, his touch, his cute face, and loving eyes…It overwhelmed her with warmth like the noonday sun. Shifting on top of him, Star buried her face in the crook of his neck. "_I love you_," she murmured with every kiss.

"_I love you too_," he wrapped his arms around her, hiking up her nightgown. "_Wanna sleep in?_" His question floated breathlessly between them.

"I like the sound of that," Star grinned.

* * *

The sun had risen higher in the sky by the time Star and Marco ventured into the golden woods. Leaves lazily drifted from the trees, littering the ground with their fat, crispy bodies that crunched loudly underfoot. The noise scared deer, unicorns, and other animals out of Star's path. If she were hunting, it would have been annoying, but the princess liked to add to the commotion by kicking tall piles over. _I love being out here!_ She skipped about to find more leaves to scatter. The land started to slope towards the foothills in the distance. Beyond them were the Musty Mountain, which formed a faint outline against the sky in places where the trees thinned. Even though Star couldn't always see them, she _felt _their pull on her soul. _I wonder if Meteora is there_, her eyes moved towards the southern horizon. So far, neither she nor Marco knew where to find the half-monster, but the mountain's call remained deeply alluring.

"Wait for me!" Marco cried from the bottom of the forested hill, leaning against a tree while catching his breath.

Star turned to him and shook her head, "You sure are slow today."

He shifted the full backpack on his shoulders, and wheezed, "You wore me out. I know it's been awhile…but human males aren't built for three times a night."

_Only three times a night_, Star scoffed. Human weakness was so cute. Despite his martial arts skills and training in Hekapoo's dimension, Marco could never truly keep up with the Mewman princess. He tired quicker on trails, couldn't see in the dark, or scent when danger approached. But that was nothing compared to what she was secretly training him for.

"For what?" He tilted his head to the side, joining her on top of the hill.

She smiled, "For your most sacred duty: me!" When he still didn't follow, she added, "Mewberty will return one day, Marco, and you'll need to be ready."

"Mewberty?!"

"Yep, and it'll be all on you unless we return to the old tradition of letting the queen collect a few lovers."

"Oh, I can certainly handle it," he huffed at her joke. "Tell me when and where."

She laughed, "It's hard to tell when it'll happen. Queens can go through Mewberty for a lot of reasons: stress, pregnancy, boredom, whatever. And I admire your enthusiasm, but it'll take _a lot_ more than three times to satisfy a Butterfly queen. In fact, I think a queen accidentally killed her husband trying for fifty-three."

Marco nearly stumbled backward, his eyes growing wide with fear, "Please don't kill me…"

"You'll be ready by then," she winked. "I don't doubt your skills."

"And I don't doubt your enthusiasm," Marco shuddered, but Star could taste his excitement. As scary as the idea of surviving another Mewberty outbreak sounded, it would also be quite fun for both of them.

_I'm going to try to get him to four or five tonight,_ Star schemed as they reached a leveled path a bit further in the woods. It certainly wasn't made by deer. Star and Marco tended to follow the meandering, natural paths through deep brush because they generally led to food and water. Instead, shod feet and wagon wheels carved this new road out of pale dust. "I think it's a logging road," Marco scribbled a line on the map he was creating. The Mewmans never fully explored anything south of the Mewni River—the boundary of the Butterfly kingdom—so the royals were on their own. "It probably leads to a town, and I bet they'd have supplies and information on Meteora."

"Yeah," Star nodded half-heartedly, unsure if she really wanted the latter. It was fun randomly exploring the wilderness, and she wanted to keep it this way forever. But who was she to say no to running water and delicious food? "Anyways, what are we waiting for—let's go!"

After traveling on the great road for a few hours, the wild ended and neatly maintained wheat fields swayed into being in a startling transformation. Tending the luscious crop were Monsters armed with scythes to harvest the ripened grain. Many of them stopped to wave at Star and Marco as they continued into the small town behind them. The first thing the princess noticed was the thatched roofs sitting above simple stone houses on the other side of a small wooden fence. They looked just like Mewman houses at home but contained Monsters inhabitants instead. Their dress was modest, and they hardly seemed disturbed by the visitors in their midst, which wouldn't be the same in reverse. If Monsters dared to enter a Mewman town, it would be in the tabloids before lunch and knights would have been summoned. The road carried Star and Marco into the bustling town square, full of vendors selling a variety of goods, timber, and livestock.

"_This is nice_," Marco added a few more things to the map. "_It's great to be back in civilization_."

"_Yeah. Do you smell those pies, Marco?_" She drooled at the bakery across the way from them. "_We're getting some_."

"_After we find a place to rest for the night_."

Tapping her chin, the princess scanned the streets with her eyes and found an inn catty-corner to them. The crooked sign swaying in the breeze informed her that the wooden, two-story building was called the "Wander Inn." _How puntastic_, she giggled slightly. True to its name, a couple of drunk Monsters tumbled out of the saloon-style doors and onto the leaning porch.

Marco raised an eyebrow at her thoughts, "_Are you sure about this?_"

"_How bad can it be?_" She replied. "_We're on an adventure, Safe Kid_."

"_I'm not a Safe Kid!_"

"_Then show me later…_" she wriggled her eyebrows at him and walked into the lodging.

On the inside, the inn was divided into a fully functioning tavern on one side and a tacky Earth motel on the other. Brass luggage carts sat idle next to the receptionist desk, which was guarded by a middle-aged Monster with sallow blonde hair. She busied herself with wiping glass tumblers on the corner of her apron while keeping a sharp eye on the drinking patrons across from her. When Star and Marco came into view, she set the glass down, "Need anything?"

Star smiled politely, "We're looking for a room for the night. Have any openings?"

Adjusting the paper hat on her head, the Monster narrowed her eyes in suspicion, rocking back on her heels, "Aren't you two a little young to be married? You look about what—fifteen?"

Star nervously shifted her other hand over her betrothal ring to hide the glinting blue sun.

"Didn't mean no harm," the innkeeper shrugged. "Just talkin' to be talkin'. I got hitched young myself. On accident, of course, Jeff over there got me knocked up during a harvest festival, and I'm still stuck with him. But hey, at least I got the Wander Inn. Now, I can hook y'all up with one of our couple's specials."

"Specials?" The teens echoed in unison. "Oh, are we doing that thing again, aren't we?"

"_Come on, this isn't a good time, Marco_," she scolded him.

"_I'm not controlling this_," he replied hastily. "_It just happens_." The mental tussling was followed up by a lot of snickering and blushing once the bond disentangled.

The innkeeper shook her head, "Yeah, for honeymooners. It's on the top floor, secluded and charmed with a soundproofing spell. The bed's nice, the view's nice…it's just cozy and nice all around. Oh, and there's a jacuzzi. What do ya say?"

"Sure," Marco reached in his pocket. "Do you take Earth money?"

"Over there," she pointed to a machine at the corner of the desk. "We started taking it when the Princess married the Earth Prince a few months ago. What's his name…Marcus, I think. Anyways, I have no idea what the 'United States of America' is or whatnot, but if you got the dollars, you got our business."

Marco said nothing as he deposited the cash. The innkeeper gave him a set of keys and told him to take the stairs down the hall. As the teens walked away, she muttered to herself, "I coulda sworn they look like the Princess and her Prince…maybe it's time to get new glasses."

Upstairs, the Wander Inn morphed into a standard hotel layout with green paneled walls and hideous, red paisley carpet. Brown doors lined the hall, brass numbers hanging on them gleamed in the low lighting from small lamps in the ceiling. "_My expectations aren't very high_," Marco frowned at the décor.

"_Try to have an open mind, dear husband_," Star, on the other hand, remained optimistic. She traced a finger on the room number engraved on the key: 667. What a strangely high number for a motel with only two stories, Star decided. And why did it seem so familiar? Surprisingly, the door to the room actually said "67."

"_Ready?_" She glanced at Marco.

"_Let's do it_," he unlocked the door and stood in shock at the reveal.

The room was very spacious, decorated in the style of a luxury ski cabin. Exposed beams arched in the ceiling over dark stained wooden floors and a beautiful stone fireplace. On the far wall, parallel to the king-sized bed, a giant window opened to a grand view of the wilderness, its red, orange, and yellow majesty glowing in the afternoon sun as it stretched towards the mountains. Marco investigated every inch of the room, floored by the care and attention to detail around him. He gasped when he looked in the bathroom, "There really is a jacuzzi in here!"

"I'm going to check out the bed," Star flopped onto a mattress softer than a cloud on a summer's day. After sleeping in a tent for several nights, the bed felt better than anything on Mewni. _I've died and gone to the afterlife_, she grinned. Marco joined her shortly afterwards, and the princess's personal afterlife vastly improved. Perhaps, they should test the limits of both the bed and the soundproofing spell.

"After we get clues about Meteora," Marco shook his head at her plans.

She pouted, "You're no fun."

"It'll be more fun tonight," he kissed her hand. "C' mon. Plus, we'll get food."

They entered the tavern downstairs as evening started to fall on Mewni, bringing in tired workers in want of food and drink. Teens and elders, rich and poor, laborers and lawyers, celebrated life together over frothing mugs of ale and plates of meat and potatoes. The liveliness of the atmosphere put a grin on Star's face, and she gladly selected a table for her and Marco in the middle of the tavern. As soon as they set down, the innkeeper passed them a menu and free glasses of crystal-clear water. "Thanks, Miss," Marco dipped his head kindly.

"Call me, Myrtle," the innkeeper smiled. "Want anything to eat?"

"Gimme some cornbread, fries, and rabbit stew," Star ordered. "Oh, and ale."

Marco nodded, "I'll have what she's having."

Once Myrtle left, Star took a sip of her water and asked, "Who do you think would know about Meteora?"

"Hard to say," Marco looked around. "We just have to keep an ear out for someone who travels around a lot."

"Ain't gonna find much luck on that, kiddo," Myrtle, overheard their conversation on the way back with their food. She passed everything out to them and said, "Most of these folks are regulars. Very few people leave the town."

A customer heard their plight and chimed in, "'Ey Myrtle, you're forgetting about _him_."

She shook her head, "Phil, these guys don't wanna talk to someone like _him. _He's not the sort kids should be around."

_I like the sound of this guy already_, Star smirked. She'd seen enough westerns to know of the cool, seedy saloon character who knew everything. Maybe he'd have a weapon on his hip and large, black boots and a handlebar mustache. "Who is this _he_ you're talking about?" Star raised an eyebrow.

The innkeeper shot the customer an annoyed glance, "Can't believe the ideas they plant in people's heads these days! We all call _him_ The Hunter. He lives alone and roams around the Southern Wilds hunting dangerous game, so if anyone would know about finding something or someone, he'd know. He sits in the corner over there every night with a glass of whiskey."

Surely enough, a shadowy figure occupied the corner table with a drink in hand. He looked just as Star imagined him, complete with a cowboy hat, boots, and a crooked dagger on his belt. There was also a quiver of arrows hanging on his chair with a bow—the mark of a hunter. "_Do you still think he's cool?_" Marco eyed Star after studying the Monster.

"_Duh,_" she smiled. "_He has a bearskin cape_." Anyone who wore animal fur over a flannel shirt had to be the most awesome person in the universe. The teens quickly ate their meal and made their way to The Hunter, who looked up once but returned to his drink without a word.

"_Man, doesn't he have good manners_," Marco said sarcastically to Star. Undeterred, the girl pulled out a chair and sat across from the Monster, ready to "princess" her way to valuable information. Although she hated flinging around her title, it worked well in situations like this.

In her nicest voice, she began, "Greetings, Mr. The Hunter. My name is Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, and this is my prince, Marco Diaz-Butterfly of Earth. We're looking for a half-Mewman, half-Monster lady. It's kinda urgent we find her soon." The Hunter unfolded a newspaper and started reading to ignore her. "Uh…excuse me," she tapped on the table.

"Hello…?" Still no response.

_That's it!_ She yanked the paper out of his hand and tossed behind her. The music playing in the background stopped, and the other customers abruptly turned in their direction. The Hunter finished his drink and stood up, slamming his fists into the table. _I'm not scared of you_, Star challenged by gripping her wand tighter. The rebel princess never shied away from a brawl; in fact, she loved them. Marco dropped into a fighting stance beside her, his cheekmarks faintly visible on his skin.

"Alright, gang, no fistfights in this house!" Myrtle squeezed between the combatants, armed with a frying pan. "Wanna settle the score, then do it like civilized Monsters. Jeff, bring out the table and shot glasses—I think it's time for a game of Battleshots!"

"Battleshots! Battleshots!" The tavern broke out into a frenzied cry while Star and Marco exchanged a confused glance. A group of patrons whipped out a cheap, white folding table—the kind found at school functions—and Jeff, the barkeep, brought a Battleship game board and a flight of shot glasses, setting them in between the contestants.

Marco, realizing what was about to happen, took Star's hand, "_I don't like where this is going_."

"_Nonsense_," she cracked her knuckles. "_I've won plenty of drinking games. And I'm the queen of Battleship. I used to beat Tom all the time_."

"All right—settle down in here," Myrtle waved for the Monsters to quiet. They sat on the edges of their seats in anticipation as she recited the rules. "Unless you live under a rock, you should know how this game works. Position your ships on the game board and try to sink your opponent's fleet. If you get hit, take a shot—or take one whenever. We've got plenty of booze. Decide your caller and shot taker and may the gods of good drinking spare your livers!"

_I don't need luck_, Star leaned back in her chair, kicking up her feet on the table. As a Mewman, she never worried about alcohol poisoning, and her Johansen genes only strengthened her tolerance. Meanwhile, Marco was the best strategist she knew and would handle calling the shots. The Hunter signaled to a random Monster nearby to be his partner. Jeff topped off the flights in front of them with undiluted cornshine. The sinister clear liquid swirled in the dim lighting, and the strong smell gagged Marco when he took a whiff. To Star, it smelled of victory. She was in it to win it—no matter what.

While she focused on the alcohol, Marco placed the boats on the board. If they kept their fleet on the lower side of the board, he decided, they could buy enough time to defeat The Hunter. "_And this little patrol boat will go here_," he placed the two-space-sized vessel in the bottom right corner. "_This will be the game-changer_." Once the board contained was ready, the opponents were given a small container of pegs: white for misses and red for hits. The faux naval skirmish was on.

"_What are you thinking, my captain__?_" Star teased her thoughtful Marco, who stared at the board as if it contained the answer to life itself. She didn't know why he was thinking so hard—the first shot was always a throwaway.

"F-5," Marco called the shot, which predictably resulted in a miss. The Hunter's first shot was a miss too. The next ten calls were all clean misses as each side got a general feel for the other. Looking at the pattern emerging on the board, Star suggested focusing on the left edge of the board for she sensed a lurking ship somewhere. Agreeing, Marco called out "A-1." The first hit of the game.

"_Team Starco is on top_," Star reached for a high-five.

"_How'd you know about Starco?_" Marco was puzzled.

"_I may or may not have read your memories_," she innocently replied. "_I think it's cute_."

Before they could get too cocky over the prospects of winning, The Hunter scored a hit on an aircraft carrier. _Bottom's up then_, Star picked up the nearest shot glass and tossed back the alcohol. The acidic drink stung her throat but otherwise contained a hint of sweetness from the corn. Thankfully, it was cold—cornshine tasted horrible when lukewarm. Star shook off the tingly sensation of the shot and geared up for more action. She flashed Marco a "we can do this" smile, and the game continued.

"_I'm thinking she's horizontal_," Star analyzed the board. Tom always laid his corner ships horizontally.

"_This isn't Tom though,_" Marco reminded her, but she rolled her eyes. She knew the gamble would pay off. Just as she predicted, A-2 was a confirmed hit, and Star grinned ear to ear. Never bet against the rebel princess.

The next several rounds resulted in two sunken ships per side and an entire flight of cornshine emptied. Though Star tried her best to concentrate on the game, her sunken destroyer and aircraft carrier cost her eight shots. Her insides were warm and tingly, and she grew drowsy as the effects started to dull her senses.

"I-10…I-10," her eyelids drooped, lulled by the music and the sound of Marco's sweet voice.

"Star?" He shook her violently, snapping her awake again. Who was this handsome young man next to her…? _I'd totally take him_, she suddenly longed to be upstairs in her, loving him until the sun rose and set again.

"Hey, sexy," she crooned in his ear. "You're kinda hot."

Marco blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the compliment. "Thanks, Star. You're sexy too."

She slumped into his arms, "You look like my husband, Marco."

"I am your husband," he chuckled.

Good. The boy was fair game then. "Come to bed with me," she tugged on his hoodie, feeling its softness in her fingers. She needed him _now._

"Star…" Marco mumbled against her lips as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I'd love to, but we need to finish this game first. Okay?"

"In it to w-win it," she slurred but managed to flash a shaky thumb's up. "What happened to I-10?"

"It was a hit," replied Marco, "But pace yourself if you need—" She silenced him by tossing back shot number nine. And it hit hard. Star closed her eyes while the room spun around her. The music, laughter, and her own thoughts morphed into random, slow noises that made no sense. Opening her eyes again, she was greeted to a smear of color. Pretty colors. Like a rainbow. They made her giggle uncontrollably, and she vaguely became aware of the handsome boy from earlier calling her name. Was it really Star? What a silly name!

The other Monsters watched the match with boredom in their eyes, and the drunken princess decided she wanted to change the atmosphere. _Let's liven up this joint_, she shakily rose to her feet, "Come on, guys, who want to make this party a _real _party?"

Using the wand, Star projected images of ships battling in the open sea, shooting torpedoes at each other with realistic explosions. The audience's eyes grew wide at the display and began to cheer wildly. She even stood on a chair and egged them on. "Who wants to see the Rebel Princess beat The Hunter?"

"We do!" The Monsters raised their glasses in approval. Star sat back down, feeling energized again. She was gonna give everyone a real show _and_ get The Hunter to talk. Her eyes met his to taunt him, but the Monster shrugged indifferently. Marco placed a hand on her shoulder, asking her for the tenth time if she was alright. "_Never better, my prince,_" she laughed.

The game lasted for another long hour, and the table bore battle scars from spilt drinks and fallen pegs. At this point, Star had no idea how much she drank—maybe twenty shots. Possibly more. _Almost...done._ She slapped her cheeks to get her head back in the game. It was down to a patrol boat on each side—the hardest boat to find in a great plastic sea.

"B-3," Marco, who was still sober, called the shot. A hit. _One more!_ Star bounced in her seat eagerly, feeling a rush consume her.

The Hunter shakily whispered in his caller's ear who answered, "J-10," which was a hit on Star's patrol boat.

Even in her altered state, the princess knew Marco had to nail the next shot. There was no margin for error. "_I'm gonna call B-2_," he told her, rolling the winning red peg in his fingers. _B-4_. For some reason, the coordinate nagged the back of her mind. _B-4_…

"You okay, Star? You're mouthing something…" he prodded her shoulder.

"B-4," she breathed, her eyes fixed on the blank space.

"Before what?" Marco tilted his head.

"B-4!" She cried at the top of her lungs, and everyone in the room paused in anticipation for the end of the match.

"That your call, kid?" Myrtle questioned Marco.

"Sure…" he nodded slowly, taking Star's hand. The Hunter muttered a curse and passed out cold on the ground. His stunned caller announced that the shot was a hit and conceded the match.

Star flipped the table triumphantly, "Fuck yeah! Still the best!"

"Star Butterfly! Star Butterfly!" The Monsters chanted her name.

Myrtle folded her arms and smirked, "Well, I'll be…that was a show. We should do this more often. Who agrees?"

"We do!" The Monsters raised their glasses.

Star reached for more cornshine, but Marco cut her off. She had enough to drink and needed to head upstairs to sleep it off. Or so _he_ thought—the princess had other plans. She waited long enough for her prince to lead her upstairs and close the door before pouncing on him. The bed creaked as they collided with the mattress, and Star quickly relieved Marco of his hoodie. "Whoa there," the prince caught her wrists. "I'm flattered, but I'm not taking advantage of you while you're wasted."

"I'm consenting," she ignored him. "Less talk, more training. Okay?" Whether it happened right now or when she sobered up a little, she didn't care. She was getting part of her award tonight.

* * *

"Ow, my head," Star groaned into her pillow the next morning, "I hate hangovers."

"Now you know how I feel," Marco hissed, holding his sore back. "I swear you're going to break me in half one day."

"That's how you know you're doing a good job."

"It doesn't work like that on Earth," he said as he stuffed their things in their bags. The epic stay at the Wander Inn had drawn to a close, and it was time to hit the road again after they talked to The Hunter. Reluctantly, Star slid the pillow off her face, wincing when the light hurt her eyes.

Nevertheless, the warrior princess refused to let a headache delay the quest. Marco handed her a couple of Earth pain pills and a glass of water, and they headed downstairs. Myrtle waited in the tavern with a basket of hot fries at a table. "They're on the house," she nodded. "I hope you enjoyed your stay. Don't stay gone too long—you're always welcome back."

"We'll be back," Star declared. "This place is a lot of fun." Saying goodbye to the innkeeper turned out to be harder than she imagined. It was like she knew her for years. Star and Marco tore into their last hot meal at the tavern, then washed it down with a mug of weak beer and complimentary ice cream. After eating, The Hunter appeared, shouldering a large axe and carrying a bundle of firewood from the outside. He sat with the teens, shrugging off his cape and scarfing a mug of ale.

"Good day, Princess Star and Prince Marco," he greeted. "Good game yesterday."

Star nearly choked on her ale from laughter at The Hunter's voice. For such a big, imposing figure, his voice was thin and high-pitched as if he never went through puberty. Marco silenced her with a look, trying hard to stifle a laugh himself. "_They outta call him 'The Squeaker_,'" Star wiped tears from her eyes.

The Hunter sighed, "I know, I know. My voice is…kinda lame. You see, I'm the youngest of three brothers. There's The Trapper, The Fisher, and me. They're so much cooler than me...No matter though—my job is pretty awesome. I travel all throughout the dimension hunting dangerous beasts. So, what are you two looking for?"

Marco answered, "We're looking for Meteora Butterfly."

The Hunter's eyes grew large, and he set his mug down slowly. "Mewman Love…" he breathed sharply, causing the other Monsters in the room to stare for a second before resuming their activities. "Yes, I've seen her," The Hunter regained his composure. "I've heard the tales of a Monster running off with a Mewman Queen, but I thought it was kids' stories…well, until a week ago. I was in a town called Belos hunting poison boars then. By the way, nasty creatures, they are—avoid at all costs."

Star and Marco shared the mental note and nodded. The Hunter continued, "I heard that the sister town, Mesda, was burnt to the ground one night by a Monster spewing green flames, so went to check it out. In the ruins, I found her with glowing clovers on her face. There was also a troll and Septarian following her. They attacked me, and I barely escaped with my life. But I know where they're going." He paused to hydrate himself, then delivered the critical information. "They're headed to the Musty Mountains. Legend has it that the Queen Eclipsa Butterfly had a child with a Size-Shifter—the last of his kind. They used to live in the mountains, predating the Septarian and Avarius kingdoms. Some say they're even older than the Lucitors. Anyways, the Size-Shifters worshipped

one of the most powerful spirits in the universe. So powerful, in fact, it uses magic deeper than Fate. The Blood Moon."

"No way…" Star and Marco gasped together. "This is really about the Blood Moon?"

The Hunter's lips twitched in amusement at their similar outburst, "I thought the Blood Moon was a myth too—a fairytale told by lovers. Clearly, it isn't though. Whatever Meteora is after, it's related to the old stories and you."

Star turned to The Hunter and shook his hand, "Thanks for your information, my kind sir."

"The pleasure's mine, my Princess," he responded warmly. "Do be careful. I fear something is building."

"We will," Marco promised. "I hope you have good hunting."

After saying goodbye, they left a tip and a thank you note for Myrtle for her great service. Together, Star and Marco turned to the road that led into the mountains, feeling the weight of destiny pull on their souls. There was a lot they didn't know about the Blood Moon or Meteora, but whatever answers they needed rested in the secret heart of the mountain, waiting to be discovered.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Star's Keyblade4114- I shall!  
**

**Aldal-I'd love more fanart, and yes, part III is going to be even more epic than _Sign_ or _Dance!_ The voice of the painting is Eclipsa's father, Alphonse the Wise, and I'll explore more of that later on in the Redux version of Ch. 17 (which is actually Ch 19 because the old Chapter 17 (18) is split in two). Star never liked being a princess much, and being away from Marco makes her hate it even more. You can't blame her. Also, Star dancing in the middle of the meeting must have been a huge shock. I imagine low-Mewnian sounding kinda like old Norse. I've thought about making an actual language, but that's hard and very time consuming lol. I'll be the first to admit that Higgs's toughness on Marco really is...something else. I won't say exactly _how_ she feels for him, but you should get an idea based off of this scene and _Dance_. Eclipsa and Marco's interacts in _Curse_ were perfect, so I tried to channel that here. Hope you like the next chapter!**

**D4rK Sid3- The second arc of _Sign_ is absolutely amazing, so my challenge is to both honor it and top it, ofc. Hopefully, I'll do it justice.**

**Luci96- I went for a _Curse_ vibe with Marco and Eclipsa this time. Plus, knowing how this goes down in the last version, you should know that Eclipsa chose Marco on purpose. He'd be the hardest person to convince to leave.**

**Cirra18- Being a leader of anything kinda sucks, especially since the kingdom hates Star and Marco's relationship. The Blood Moon has MAJOR importance in this AU, so get ready for big lore. Thanks for reading!**

**Guest- Eclipsa is the best character, but let me warn you this Eclipsa isn't necessarily canon Eclipsa (I'd say she's better lol). Regardless, her fondness for Star and Marco is very real.**

**IDemandASandwich- Eclipsa is an amazing granny to Star. Also, Starco is life goals. They prioritize each other no matter what. Thanks!**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!  
**

**Guest- Thanks! Since _The Sign of the Moon_ takes place in a hypothetical, s3b to s4 (following _Stump Day_), it makes sense that Star is a bit more immature and chooses to leave to be with Marco. The last point you make about them finding their way to one another is a crucial part later on btw.**


	17. Chapter 17

**We're back with another chapter and some exciting news about the third installment of this AU, _The Dawn of the Sun_. Chapter 1 is done (as if I need another writing project to do lol), and I intend on rolling it out sooner than later. It'll probably upload slowly (I'd say once every 2-ish weeks) while Redux is finishing up. _Dawn _is going to be a long story, not in chapter length but in the number of actual chapters. So stay tuned for that. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tom shivered when the chilly autumn air entered the tent through the flap Pony Head forgot to properly secure. Goosebumps raised on his red tail, which he dragged back into the security of his sleeping bag and sandwiched between his body and Janna's for warmth. The movement and sudden coldness made his partner shudder. "You're supposed to be warm," she complained while her eyes were still closed.

"I'm trying my best," he tightened his grip around her, feeling her tank top and sleeping shorts press against him. Demons naturally emitted more body heat than other beings, but Tom could only do so much to counteract the chill of late Squartuk. Autumn was in full swing now. Leaves that were once vibrant shades of yellow and red were dulling into brown like old corpses left to dry out in the sun. The daytime temperature stopped climbing and fell lower during the lengthening nights. It was also dry, and the refreshing rain was replaced with cold, hard water that pelted the ground with fury.

"Guess I'm up now," Janna let out a sleepy yawn and turned to face him. "You know, you're kinda cute with bed hair."

The demon groaned at the thought of his shaggy pink hair but accepted the compliment with a brisk nod. When she ran her fingers through his mane, he tensed and purred softly with contentment. Waking up next to Janna each morning made the coldness and darkness worth it. When the group discovered that Pony Head only brought three sleeping bags, the prince had been nervous. He'd never slept with a girl before and especially in such close quarters. Now, he couldn't imagine life otherwise. He grew accustomed to the softness of Janna's body and her limbs flailing as she fought for space. _I see why Marco likes sharing his bed with Star_, he thought.

Suddenly Tom squirmed, "Ugh, you know that feeling when you have to pee, but it requires leaving a warm bed?"

"All the time, but I'm not into golden showers either."

_Good to know_, he kissed her on the forehead and gently climbed out of their sleeping bag. The cold air drew a hiss from his lips, causing Tom to quickly reach for the pair of sweatpants and red Marco hoodie he kept nearby. _I still can't believe Starship thought giving me this hoodie was a good idea_, he shook his head. In hindsight, he should have clued into his ex's chaotic emotional state over her best friend. Nevertheless, the gift was perfect during autumn in the woods. After dressing, he tiptoed over Pony Head and Jackie, who were still asleep in their sleeping bags, and stepped into the early morning.

It was still dark. The sun skirted just below the horizon, setting a bluish cast low in the sky. Despite the growing light, the last of the stars stubbornly clung to their places, illuminated red by the Blood Moon faintly shining. Ever since the start of the quest, it followed them like a watchful eye. _We're going to find you, Star and Marco_, the ruddy light gave Tom courage. The wind rustled the leaves at his feet and invigorated his tired body. They were over a week into their journey and had found very little sign of their friends, but the Blood Moon promised they were out there. Somewhere.

Sudden movement caught the demon's eye, and he saw a shadowy figure slump next to the weak coals blazing in the firepit. Kelly did not flinch when the ground met her tired form, though she shivered terribly. _You're welcome inside the tent_, Tom wanted to tell her. What was the point of being a hardened loner in the wilderness? Team Starco would only survive if everyone pulled their weight and learned to rely on one another. But who was he to be Kelly's cheerleader? If the warrior wanted to shove everyone away on her fool's errand to win back Marco's heart, then so be it. However, Tom had enough compassion to reignite the fire on his way to relieve himself. Carrying around a dead body would suck.

When he returned to camp, Janna and Jackie were awake, dressed, and scouring through the backpacks for food. "I think we might have to rough it," Janna kicked an empty sack, the disappointment easy to see on her face.

"I don't understand. We had enough supplies for two weeks…" Jackie sighed. "I bought three huge containers of granola and protein bars."

Pony Head, who had been watching the others, wordlessly disappeared into the tent._ Figures_, Tom narrowed his eyes. Leave it to Pony Head to ruin everything by taking more than her fair share. Maybe that's why she had been lagging behind on the trail for the past few days. No matter, the prince had a Plan C. Plan B involved killing and eating the princess, but Tom kept that in his back pocket just in case desperation kicked in. "I guess we learn how to live off the land," he said.

"You mean we have to, like, kill cute animals and stuff? Oh no, I am not doing that, Hell Boy," Pony Head objected from the tent.

"Then die," Tom barked. "Either we adapt or pray there's a town within a five hour's walk from here." And even then, there was a point where they would be on their own. The Musty Mountains were devoid of life.

"I'm choosing to remain positive," Jackie clasped her hands together. "I'd like to find a place to get a few more supplies. Mainly weapons—I dreamed of green eyes in a cave. They didn't seem friendly."

Janna nodded, "I saw them too."

"Saw what?" Kelly asked through a sleepy yawn, rubbing the leathery bags under her eyes. She also took a moment to smooth her bushy hair and remove the debris accumulated from nights of sleeping on the ground. Sticks and rocks plummeted into the fire, choking the flames.

"You're not a part of Dream Squad, remember?" Pony Head said harshly.

"I dream."

"Of making out with Earth Turd," the princess's venomous words made everyone flinch. "Uh-huh," Pony Head snorted in victory. "We ain't talkin' about that."

Angry, Kelly hastily crammed her belongings into her bag and stormed off into the woods in the wrong direction. _So much for being an expert survivalist_, Tom rolled his eyes and decided not to call her back. Why bother with her? She'd find them eventually. "You know, I think I was a better ex to Star," he commented to no one in particular.

"Didn't you freak out when Star and Marco were getting dirty in a tent?" Janna jabbed him.

"Only because they're loud about it. You have no idea how girly Marco sounds until you hear him scream Star's name."

"Ew…hopefully I never will. Nasty!" Pony Head stuck out her tongue.

Secretly, Tom wanted to know Marco's secret. Sleeping next to Janna aroused strong urges in him. She was so soft and warm and adorable. It made him restless—scared to touch her lest something primal spurred him into action. But Tom was also a gentleman. He knew better than to take advantage and was content to wait until Janna gave him to signal to proceed. _Does she think of me like that?_ He looked up to see his girlfriend bend over to grab something, and Tom quickly slapped himself with his tail. _Stop it_. Instead, he dropped the subject altogether and started to help the girls break camp. If they worked quickly enough, they could put some distance between themselves and Kelly.

It was after sunrise by the time Tom and the girls had camp disassembled and neatly packed into their backpacks. Jackie found a protein bar in her sleeping bag and divided it into small squares to share. The meager meal probably afforded them only a hundred calories each, but it would have to get them through the day. Kelly still hadn't returned, but Team Starco headed into the woods anyways. The Blood Moon floating like a red smear in the morning sky, and they felt the magnetic pull of the Musty Mountains on their souls, guiding their every step as if they had been here before.

"You ever wonder why Kelly can't see the Blood Moon?" Jackie asked at some point on their hike.

Tom turned the question over in his head a few times, "Well, we need to start with why _we_ see it. I think it's because we're Star and Marco's closest friends."

"I guess," Jackie replied, "But if closeness was the case, then really only you and me should see it. We dated either of them once."

"True, and only I was there during the Blood Moon Ball."

"Maybe Kelly can see it but is in denial," Janna chimed in. "I mean, didn't the Blood Moon choose to bind Star and Marco together for eternity? That kind of magic is Fate magic. It means they were always destined to choose each other."

"Really?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, the universe and everything in it is bound by Fate," she went on. "I've read theories about it, although Blood Moon magic—as mysterious as it is—is supposed to be _stronger _than Fate."

Pony Head nodded, "Spooky…"

"I guess Marco and I were doomed from the start," Jackie said. "I remember he looked up at the moon after our first kiss…Oh wow, I just put it all together."

"Starship used to do that later in our relationship," Tom's eyes lit up in realization too. "Honestly, she should have told me."

"So, you could've killed Marco?" Janna smirked.

Tom shrugged, "I doubt murder would work anyways. Marco's hard to kill."

A couple hours into the quest, the group happened upon a wide, empty road bisecting the forest. "Finally!" Pony Head smiled. "There are people out in this dump!"

"I've never been so glad to see an old town road in all my life!" Jackie cheered. "Before we get too excited, do you think Star and Marco came this way?"

Janna crouched and picked up a tuft of brown hair with longer blonde strands laced around it. She gave it a sniff, "Smells like lots of fucking and magic—"

"_Janna!_" Tom gasped.

"I speak the truth," she let the hair go. "And the Blood Moon agrees." It blazed brighter in the sky—another positive sign they were headed in the right direction.

"Are you guys still talking about the Blood Moon?" Kelly appeared out of nowhere like a bad rash. "I don't know why you guys are so invested in a dumb kids' story."

_Because it isn't one_, Tom lashed his tail. Of all people, Kelly should know the old tales were true after almost being killed by the Stump on Star's birthday.

"*I hoped a bear would eat her,*" Janna whispered to Tom in Demon.

"What are we waiting for?" The warrior girl headed down the road. "You only get lucky like this once."

_Wrong way again_, Tom shook his head at Kelly's shitty directional skills and led the rest of the girls the right way. Personally, the prince had his own reason why she couldn't see the Blood Moon. It was mad at her for trying to steal Marco from Star during the Prince's Ball. From experience, Tom knew the Blood Moon did not like interference. _And it explains why Jackie and I see it_, he realized. _We moved on_. Tom and his friends followed the road until they ran into a Monster town emerging from the woods in a halo of wheat fields. Farmers were busy bundling the grain into sheaves, which would be stacked in the gleamed fields until threshing. They seemed like friendly folk for they waved at Team Starco as if they knew them.

As for the town, it was standard for a small settlement. Quaint houses sat on dusty roads, surrounded by tidy gardens full of herbs and fall blooms. Shops lined the main road in the town square with business owners trying their hardest to attract customers. The air was full of enticing odors from bakeries, brewers, and restaurants, painting pictures of meat pies, crusty bread, and frothing ale in Tom's mind as he inhaled. Surely, he had died and gone to hell! The smells made his empty stomach cramp and growl.

"I feel ya," Janna rubbed her own stomach. "I could use some real food."

"And a real bed," Pony Head panted. "My legs are killing me!"

"What legs?" Tom narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, if I had them, they would kill me."

"How about we book a room at that hotel over there?" Jackie pointed to a wooden building with a leaning porch and slanted, mismatched stairs. A Monster pushed through the flapping saloon doors.

The prince shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"A hotel? Really? Did the stupid moon tell you to stay here?" Kelly, the bad rash, returned.

"You can always sleep outside," Pony Head snorted. "However, I'm sleeping in a bed."

Ignoring her, Tom, Jackie, Pony Head, and Janna crowded into the lobby in front of the receptionist desk. Behind them, workers filled the tavern, gulping down beer and devouring food. The innkeeper showed up, chewing a wad of gum as she cleaned a glass ale mug with a white cloth, "Big party today, huh?" The slow drawl in her voice ticked Tom off for some reason, but he slicked his hair back to keep cool.

"Just looking for a room," he responded. "Two, if you got it."

"Only have one vacancy upstairs," she mumbled. "Got a huge trapping convention in town for their annual meeting. You aren't opposed to staying in a honeymoon suite, are ya? I can get extra cots for your friends."

Tom shared a glance with his friends, and they all nodded. It sounded better than a tent. "Good enough," he replied. "As long as it's cleaned."

"It is plenty clean. The prince kept it kinda neat."

"What prince?" Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"The Prince of Mewni," the innkeeper said nonchalantly. "He and the princess were here 'bout a week ago. They were a fun pair."

_Praise the Blood Moon!_ Tom grinned at the positive news of his friends. Excitement rushed in his blood, and he hardly paid attention to the innkeeper's spiel about the suite's amenities: a bed, soundproofing spells, and a jacuzzi. He gladly put the room on the Lucitor family tab and grabbed the keys. They went to their room, number sixty-seven, and found it large and spacious as if the sketchy inn had managed to squeeze an entire log cabin inside. _Nice,_ Tom admired the dark oak floor and the fireplace in the corner.

"Check out this bed," Jackie sunk into the mattress with a contented sigh. "It's totally rad."

"And there's really a jacuzzi in here," Pony Head gasped. "This crummy inn is mad dope."

"It is quite nice," Tom let a purr rumble in his chest. "I just can't wait to sleep in a bed again."

"And who said _you're_ getting the bed, Hell Boy?"

"And who said I wasn't? I'm the leader of the team."

"Oh no, you ain't. I'm royalty so, like, I don't have to follow you."

"I'm royalty too! Plus, the Lucitors are richer and more powerful than your kingdom."

"That's only because your ancestors—" A slam of the door stopped the prince and princess mid-argument, and all eyes turned towards it in surprise. _I swear to the Stump, Kelly_, Tom let out an exasperated sigh, trying hard not to burn a hole where he stood. This cat-and-mouse had to end. Sure, getting rejected hurts—he knew too well—but her behavior was beyond irritating.

Luckily for Tom, a hand rested on his shoulder, and he relaxed at Janna's touch. "Hey, cool it. No need to have a coronary over a spurned lover."

"Guess you're right," he said.

"She needs to just open up and talk to someone," Jackie offered her advice. "It's healthy to admit how much a situation sucks to a pair of ears, and then let it go. I remember feeling down when Marco and I broke up, so I did something about it. I went soul searching and started surfing again to clear my head. Oh, and I got a pen pal too. Her name's Chloe, and she lives in France. We're hoping to meet up when I do my foreign exchange program next semester."

_I guess I need to find a way to reach Kelly_, Tom stared at the door for a moment longer, knowing something had to give soon for the good of the whole group. The mountains grew closer with each step, and he knew the group needed everyone to cooperate in order to survive the harsh ordeal ahead.

* * *

Hours later, Tom led his friends down the creaky steps to the tavern for dinner. Having the time to nap in a bed and take a long, refreshing soak in the jacuzzi did wonders for his mind and body. _I'll never go anywhere without hot water again_, he grinned at the memory of the water jets working on his travel-sore muscles until he emerged a new demon prince. After changing into fresh clothes and allowing each of the girls a turn to experience the wonders of indoor plumbing, they decided to grab a bite to eat downstairs. As usual, Kelly silently followed them into the bustling tavern, although she declined to join them at the table. Instead, she squeezed on a barstool between two hulking Monsters with her back turned to her friends.

_I'll talk to her when the time is right,_ Tom shook his head and focused on his groupmates and the delicious spread of piping-hot food before them. The innkeeper brought them a small pot of rabbit, carrot, and potato stew with little serving bowls. She also supplied a basket of buttered rolls and mugs of ale to wash everything down. The stew tasted meaty, hearty, and starchy the way autumn food should be. And the ale was divine. Tom tasted the pungent bitterness of the hops and the earthiness of the freshly harvested grain on his tongue. It was so different than the drinks he was used to from the Underworld, which were spicy, dry, and boozy. The wetness of the finish coated his mouth with foam.

"This is some good booze," Janna swirled the frothing drink in her mug. "I usually hate beer, but this shit is tasty." She hiccupped, and everyone at the table laughed.

As dinner started to wind down, a skinny Monster bard migrated to the front of the room with his lute and backup musicians on wooden flute and fiddle. "Oooh, we getting live entertainment," Pony Head's eyes grew wide. "I can't wait to get my groove on."

The other Monsters quieted to listen as the musicians started to play a rustic tune in a melancholic mode. The lilting chords wailed in the alcohol-scented air, full of somberness and longing. It made Tom yearn for days long past, and the bittersweetness almost brought tears to his eyes. He thought Star and Marco. _This definitely isn't dancing music_, he cleared his throat to keep strong. Jackie, Janna, and Pony Head hung on the edge of their seats, deeply affected by the music too. All of the Monsters, great and small, kept the plodding, uneven meter with their hands and laps as the bard sang in a clear tenor voice:

"Long ago, before our fathers walked the Mewni land,

The spirit of the Father Moon came up with a plan,

His anger turned the night sky red

And filled the Monsters' hearts with dread

O all ye creatures heed—heed the sign of the moon.

"First, the Sun and Moon united to the foe defeat,

Moon and Star returned again to slay the fire beast,

The Planets crossed, and two kingdoms died,

And Dance four has been lost to time.

O all ye creatures heed—heed the sign of the moon."

_Damn, this is a depressing song_, Tom fidgeted in his seat during the instrumental bridge. Folk songs tended to have a morbid bent to them, focusing on lack and death, so in that regard, the ballad was average. Yet the nonsensical words describing dances and celestial bodies stirred Tom's soul as if he knew what was going on. The bard went on after a breather:

"The marriage of the Planet and Moon created hope and peace

Until the settlers came ashore from beyond the sea

The Dance of the Stars was doomed to die

The Lovers whisked into the sky.

O all ye creatures heed—heed the sign of the moon."

At this point, the mode changed into a major key, signaling hope at last in the woeful song. The whine of the strings and winds transformed from plaintive wailing to triumphant announcement as the bard finished the song:

"The Sun and Star, the seventh Dance, is coming to past,

Mewman and Monster, serf and royal, will find peace at last

Beware the dark eclipsing moon,

The fire demon rising soon

O queenly line shall reign—heed the sign of the moon."

Thunderous applause filled the room and many of the Monsters dabbed tears from their eyes. "Yay, the Seventh Dance!" The children cried with glee, their parents smiling at their innocent joy.

"What a lame song," Pony Head wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I was expecting something to dance to."

One of the Monsters at the counter showed his displeasure, "Bah! Enough with that dumb ballad. We ain't sucklin' babes anymore. We all know that drivel ain't true. There is no Blood Moon or Dances or nothin.'"

"Ol' Phil's right," another agreed. "It's just an old tale. Suns and stars and whatever-else-you-said can't dance."

Suddenly, a big, hairy Monster slammed down his mug with enough force to both silence the crowd and crack the table in half. "Hey!" The innkeeper protested. "You owe me a hundred bucks for that!"

Wordlessly, the Monster stomped his way across the room to the naysayer, his black boots causing tremors with each step. _Oh dear_, Tom gulped at the sight of his wooly, bearskin cape and dagger on his hip. The offending Monster shrunk in his stool as the newcomer loomed over him like a mountain.

"Take. That. Back!" His snarl both terrified Tom and caused a small laugh to tickle his throat—one he dared not sound. How could such a huge, scary Monster sound like one of Cerberus's squeaky toys? _Keep it together, Lucitor, or we'll end up in the stew pot next_, he bit his lip.

"Take what back?" The other Monster found his courage. "Don't tell me you've grown soft, The Hunter. That's just old-timey, religious crap."

The Hunter rocked back on his heels, "I used to believe as you do. After all, the Blood Moon seems silly. What kinda moon binds souls together? But I believe now, and I have proof that the old tales are true."

"Then spin us a yarn."

The Hunter motioned for the bartender to pass him a mug of ale, and he took a sip before speaking, "I didn't believe in fairytales up until a week ago. I've seen the Sun and Star. Saw 'em with my own two eyes."

"And how can we believe you?" asked a Monster woman nearby.

"I've seen more in a day of my travels than any of you have in ten lifetimes!" The Hunter roared in a challenge. "Now, let me finish my story—you wanted one. Anyways, I met a young girl with flaxen hair and eyes as clear and blue as a mountain stream. She was beautiful and graceful and an amazing drinker—outlasted me in Battleshots. She traveled with her partner—a smart, young fella who looked like a Mewman but wasn't one."

One of the Monsters grew impatient with the pace of the story, "So, it's just a couple of teens. Means nothing!"

_Yeah, I kinda agree_, Tom wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

The Hunter snarled, "You wanted me to spin a yarn, but you interrupt like spoiled brats! Hush-up, or you'll be seeing double. Now, here's the kicker: they weren't like normal kids. It was like they were one soul in two bodies. They finished each other's sentences, mimicked each other's gestures. When they looked into each other's eyes, you could tell they were saying a thousand silent words to each other. I think it's them—they're the Blood Moon pair from the song and the stories: princess and her outsider prince. The girl had magic."

"A Butterfly?" The Monsters gasped. "No way."

A smug grin formed on The Hunter's face, "Yes, now I see ya belivin' the stories. They're headed to the high mountains—the same place where the Mewman Lover's offspring is headed. The Blood Moon is calling them. I can't make this up."

Tom's mouth hung open in shock. The visions were right all along! Everything from Star and Marco's disappearance to the green eyes in the cave to the mountains related to the Blood Moon. _In your face, Kelly!_ He silently smirked until he saw the devastation in her eyes across the room. She stared into her drink while The Hunter recounted the details of his defeat at Battleshots to Star and Marco.

At last, she asked, "So, it is true that the Blood Moon pair are fated to be together forever?"

The Hunter studied her for a moment, then said, "You seem to be misunderstanding what Fate is. It's not that the Blood Moon forces the pair together. Actually, it is the pair themselves that have bound themselves together."

"I'm not following…"

"Okay, imagine this," The Hunter reframed his speech. "Imagine there are infinite possibilities and timelines based off of every decision all of us make. Well, you see the Blood Moon pair has chosen to always choose each other. So, no matter what timeline you traveled to, the same two people are dancing under the Blood Moon's light. That's what makes the bond so magical. Imagine loving someone so much that even in a world of infinite choices, you always choose them. This goes far beyond how most men love their wives and wives their men."

Many of the said husbands ignored their wives' angry glares.

"Nothing can separate the Blood Moon pair," The Hunter continued. "Their fates are forever bound to each other, and one cannot exist without the other. It's why the sixth Dance ended with the pair being whisked away into the heavens—a tale for another day."

"Tell us anyways!" the Monster children bounced eagerly around his feet.

As much as Tom wanted to learn more about the Blood Moon, he noticed Kelly had slunk away outside, and he knew the moment to talk to her had come. "Wish me luck," he turned to Janna.

"You'll need it," she replied. "I'd order you more ale, but you can't get drunk."

"Order me another mug anyways."

"On it."

Tom steadied himself and followed Kelly out of the inn. She sat on the porch, sulking in the cold night while the Monsters drank and told stories in the warmth. Part of the prince wanted to lash out about her piss-poor behavior, but he played it cool. "May I join?" He asked gently.

Kelly shot him a sideways glance but scooted over on the stoop so he could join. Tom stuck his hands in his hoodie pocket and lifted his eyes to the field of stars above them. There were so many that it was dizzying to stare at them for too long. In the Underworld, he never saw a sight so beautiful. He felt small—just a mere mortal speck lost in the grand plan of the universe. _And to think Star and Marco are somehow above Fate itself_, Tom remembered the Blood Moon Ball and instantly felt horrible. He tried to force something never meant to be. _I guess I'll start there_, he took inhaled and started to speak, "We learned a lot today, huh?"

Kelly sighed, "I guess."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I was in your shoes a few months ago," he said seriously. "I was miserable after Star broke up with me. Yeah, breakups suck, but your attitude has the power to help or hurt things. My sense of _entitlement _to her love made it worse. I was literally raised to be her king by my dysfunctional parents, so the idea of not being with Star was unimaginable. I _had_ to have her—no matter the cost. Even if it meant killing Marco. Even if it meant using the Blood Moon to forces us together."

Kelly turned to him, and he could see remorse swirling in her eyes, so he continued, "Have you ever heard the expression 'If you love something, you'll let it go?'" Well, after soul-searching, I came to that conclusion. If I really loved Starship as much as I claimed to, then I'd be okay seeing her with someone else if it made her happier than being with me. For a while, it hurt seeing her with Marco, but I learned to find happiness for myself. I learned to love again with Janna. She showed me what love _should_ feel like. Honestly, Star wasn't meant to love me because her heart belonged elsewhere. Same with you and Marco. He can never give you what you want. You know it."

Kelly said nothing in reply.

"I've given you a lot to think about," Tom got up. "By the way, you're welcome to join us whenever you're ready." As he headed inside, he saw Kelly getting up too. Her eyes were puffy with tears, but there was light in them. _It'll take time_, he assured her with a smile. _But you'll make it_. Together, they returned to the fellowship of the Wander Inn and to the long quest ahead of them.

* * *

"Look, Marco, we're so close!"

Star's gleeful presence was the only reason Marco didn't pass out after cresting the hill. He was completely out of breath, and the cold air rubbed his throat and lungs raw as they squeezed in precious oxygen. _And the worst is still ahead of us_, he gazed at the Musty Mountain, which grew larger with every step like gnarled fangs erupting from gums. The Blood Moon dreams had given them more of a mystical presence, but the prince could only see their natural dangers: the ice, snow, and cold. If he already shivered mightily under the weight of two hoodies and struggled to climb the barren, windswept foothills, then how much more would he suffer before reaching their goal?

"_Are you okay?_" Star shot him a glance after he caught his breath.

"_I'm making it_," he panted through the bond. While Marco labored and fought for every step, Star effortless bounded up the hills with the grace of a warnicorn. Nothing dampened her energy. _I must learn her secret_, Marco eyed her strength with a pang of envy. In theory, her "training sessions" each night should have improved his stamina, but his newfound skills only applied in the bedroom. Apparently, his human body could withstand five rounds of Star's rough lovemaking but not five miles of hiking. It wasn't fair.

Reading his thoughts, Star giggled, "It's all about motivation, my prince."

"I'm motivated to find camp," he replied.

"Not with the same intensity. C'mon, let's at least reach that patch of woods over there, and then we'll call it a day."

The trees would provide better shelter against the elements than camping on the hillside. Plus, they could find fuel for a fire. _I can do this_, Marco nodded briskly and kept himself busy with thoughts of food and rest and snuggling with Star. There wasn't much scenery to the foothills aside from the dramatic, sharp mountain peaks and dark pink sky. A few dwarf pines jutted out of the windward sides of the hills, providing refuge for small gray rabbits and the hawks who hunted them. Marco watched the raptors drop from the sky and grab the prey, carrying them away as they screamed during their final moments. Even if it was a part of the "circle of life," felt bad for the rabbits.

By the time, Star and Marco reached the forest, the sun started to descend below its zenith—a sign that winter was coming. It should be Ooag by now, the transition between the short Mewnian fall and the long, brutal winter. Surviving the cold season would test everything Star and Marco had in them. With or without magic, they were just two teens in the woods. _Was this quest a good idea?_ The prince found himself doubting his decision to spirit himself and Star away from the safety of the castle. Maybe he was being selfish. He wanted to get away from the pain and loneliness of being a royal, and part of him—a teeny-tiny part of him—wanted to never return. _But we must, one day_, he briefly looked over his shoulder to the north. When the time came, was he ready to give up his freedom, once and for all? Was Star?

"_Stop lagging behind!_" She called to him. "_We've got places to go!_" There was strain in her voice, and Marco guessed she sensed his thoughts.

"_Coming!_" He made a mental note to talk to her later and ran deeper into the woods.

It was nice being under trees again, even though these were gray and bare. Their stunted branches stretched upwards, pleading for the return of summer and sunlight. Under them, their leaves decayed into soil, torn and dead. Yet even in death, the forest was alive. Birds and animals flocked around oases of bushes heavy with a late harvest of bright red berries.

"_Marco, look!_" Star froze in her tracks and pointed to a herd of Mewnian red deer nibbling on berries and acorns in a small clearing. There was a great number of females—called _hinds_ by Star—resting and caring for their nearly-grown young while the stags clashed antlers and roared at each other. _Just like me and Tom_, Marco watched a younger stag lunge at an older one, driving him away from a hind and her calf. When he probed her thoughts, he saw Star was thinking of taking one of the deer for food.

_How delightful_, he shuddered at the thought of her hunting. They hadn't needed to kill for food yet, but their supplies were dwindling, and Star's Johansen genes itched to take on a stag.

However, the prey suddenly fled before she could stalk one. They were more graceful than warnicorns, moving with such speed they appeared to dance on air. Just as Marco opened his mouth to tell Star there was always a next time, he realized they weren't the ones who disturbed the deer. A new animal stepped into the clearing, and the sight of it brought awe to both royals. It was a great stag several times larger than the others in the herd. His fur was dazzling white with a thick ruff like a lion's mane around his neck. A pair of ruddy antlers crowned his head, branching with sweeping tines.

"Whoa..." Star reached for her phone to take a picture. "This is the biggest deer I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Marco replied, "This definitely isn't Bambi."

The stag funneled his ears towards the prince and princess and took proud, kingly strides toward them. Birds perched on his antlers as he walked. "I am not this 'Bambi' you speak of," he spoke in a voice composed of many voices speaking at once.

"_Are deer supposed to talk on Mewni?_" Marco swiftly asked Star.

"_No!_" Star replied.

The stag's ears flicked in apparent amusement as he loomed over them, "I am not a normal deer. I am the Guardian of the Musty Mountains. My job is to protect this forest and the secrets therein. Therefore, I cannot let you pass."

"Why not?" Star lifted her chin while Marco frantically waved his hands to dissuade her, but it was too late. No one told the rebel princess what to do—not even her prince.

Undeterred, the stag lowered his head to look the princess dead in the eyes. "My job is to protect these mountains from beings like _you_, Star Butterfly," the deer said harshly. "For a thousand generations I have performed my task, and I will for thousands more."

"And you've clearly done a good job," she said. "But my husband and I gotta get up in those mountains, so let us pass!"

Suddenly, the deer swung his antlers, his red eyes flashing like the Blood Moon, "How dare you defy me! You shall not pass!"

Marco reached for her hand to pull her back from the mad animal, "_I think we should listen to him_." They could always decide to go home and tell Eclipsa that they couldn't continue their quest. Surely, she'd understand if a ten-foot-tall, angry, sentient deer got in the way.

"No!" Star yelled at both him and the deer. "I am not crawling back to that stupid castle to be told how to live my life again, _especially _not emptyhanded. Step aside, _deer_, my father's clan hunts beasts like you every fucking day!" _Where did this come from? _The explosiveness of her words revealed something swirling beneath the surface of her mind, but there was a time and place for talking about feelings. Now was not one of those times.

The fire in her eyes also affected the stag, and he said, "I see why you're here. As the seventh Dance, you've been called here by the mountains as it has called every Blood Moon couple before you. I've met them all." A wistful note floated from the end of the sentence, full of fondness for the couples he remembered. _What does he mean by the seventh Dance?_ Marco wondered.

"Since you two are a special case," the beast continued, "I'll let you pass if you can kill me. I am an immortal spirit. Should you destroy this body, I'll reincarnate into another right afterward. Death does not phase me."

"You asked for it, and we're gonna deliver!" Star said, full of determination. "Right, Marco?"

The prince, however, only managed a halfhearted nod. Why did Mewmans worship beings who actively sought to kill them? He was still traumatized by the Stump, and he prayed the moon chose their side in the fight.

With a tremendous roar, the stag charged at the royals, and Marco's red magic glowed on his cheeks. Star met the deer first with a blast to its throat, which stopped the guardian in its tracks. It gave her partner enough time to strike too, connecting a blow that sent the stag flying backward. "Nice one, Marco," Star extended her hand for a high-five.

"Thanks," he marveled at the power pulsing in his hands. "I think I'm getting stronger."

After shaking his body, the stag rushed them again and snagged Marco in his antlers. He screamed as the forest blurred around him then turned black when his spine connected with a tree behind him. In the darkness, he became vaguely aware of his body being flung around until vision returned just as he hit the ground feet away. Blood filled his mouth. The stag brought his antlers up to swing at Marco again when an arrow of light pierced his flanks, eliciting a pained scream.

"Leave my prince alone!" Star shouted, clutching her wand, which had turned into a purple longbow. _Whoa_…Marco could scarcely believe that the beautiful huntress standing over him was Star. She wore a purple dress lined with white wolf fur, and her hair was pleated into two, thick braids.

"_You look so hot_," Marco took a moment to appreciate her beauty.

"_It's traditional Johansen hunting garb_," she flicked her heavy braids. "_Beautiful but deadly_."

"_Just as you always are_."

Slowly, Marco rose to his feet and prepare himself to fight again, despite his sore body. He asked Star for a massage later tonight and told her to go easy on him during their training—if they were up to it.

"That's a hard maybe right now," Star snickered. "Oh, and here—" she tossed him the wand. "I'm going to try some wandless magic."

"Are you sure?" He asked and saw it change into its other form.

"Of course, now let's focus on the mission."

Although bleeding and tired, the guardian remained on his hooves and bellowed in anger. Star held him off while Marco summoned his own hunter form. "Mystic Hunter Transformation!" He waved the wand in the air, and it transformed into a teal spear with a harpoon point. As for his clothing, Marco's red hoodie turned mossy-green and the sleeves were ripped off at the shoulder. Black, fingerless gauntlets covered his arms and bore little Blood Moons on the backs of the hand. His pants were constructed of black dragonhide—soft and sturdy for hunting. _I like this form already_, he studied his weapon and new outfit. Star did too for she stared and drooled over his appearance.

"Look out!" Marco tried to call to his distracted lover, but he was too late. The stag's kick knocked her into a tree stump. He charged to finish his attack but was met by an enraged prince armed with a spear. The point pierced its chest, spurting blood everywhere, but Marco continued to drive it deeper. "No one messes with _my_ Star!" He grabbed the stag by the antlers and flipped him over his head.

Star shook off her pain and shot the stag in the heart, ending the battle at last. A final cry escaped the stag's lips as it died. Once he knew the guardian was dead, Marco gave its hide—pink with blood—a kick. "I don't feel bad about deer hunting anymore."

"Good!" Star grinned. "We gotta go on a real stag hunt one day—it's Johansen tradition."

"Count me in."

"_Excellent job_," the stag's voice echoed in the clearing around them. "_You have earned a right to go into the mountains and learn it's secrets_." A green spirit rose from the stag's body and leapt into the safety of the woods. For now, Star and Marco had only one thing in mind: deer steak was on the menu tonight.

* * *

When Marco opened his eyes again, he saw the mountains. He was standing in a field of wildflowers—not too unlike the secret place back at home—and the warm, summer breeze stirred the flowers and green grass in colorful waves._ This is the most pleasant Blood Moon dream I've ever had_, he inhaled the sweet scent and sighed contently. Usually, the Blood Moon set him on the side of a snowy mountain, and he shivered in the howling wind and high snowdrifts. There was a foreboding sense of fear inspired by the harshness of the peaks not present in the peaceful valley below. In fact, the mountains seemed tranquil this time, kissed orange by the setting sun and rounded by the haziness of Marco's dreaming mind.

It reminded the prince of spring, where a day like this would be a reality. All he and Star had to do was survive a few months in the wild, then they could live in the wilderness without any problems. Maybe they could settle outside of the Monster village and start a family. In Mewnian terms, he and Star were old enough to do so. Or if they chose to wait a little longer on kids—Marco liked to think twenty was a good age for that—they could start raising warnicorns and continue to go on adventures on the side. In other words, maybe Marco didn't want to return to the Butterfly castle.

"Neither do I," Star appeared a few feet away. _This dream is truly perfect_, Marco smiled at his beloved and admired the beauty of her golden hair flowing in the breeze. At first, he assumed it was a dream version of his dear princess, but he felt the bond react between them. This Star was _real_. Just to make sure, he pulled her into his arms and smiled when he felt her body press against his.

"_We're really together!_" He used the bond to speak.

"_You're right!_" Her eyes widened. "_Holy corn, Marco! This is so cool!_"

They shared a kiss then lay in the grass to watch the clouds drift above them in their little paradise. Marco read her contentment as his own, and it soothed him like a lullaby. _I want things to be like this forever_. Suddenly, a dark cloud covered the sun, and the Blood Moon appeared in its place, bringing instant night to the meadow.

"_You cannot ignore your destiny_," its pale red glare reminded the couple ominously.

They saw a vision of Mewni in ruins under a dark eclipse, and ravens feasting on corpses. In spite of that, Star shook her head, which banished the disturbing images for both of them. "I don't believe in prophecies," she spat. "And I don't think any of that is real."

"I dunno…" Marco said. "It seemed pretty convincing. The kingdom needs us—I know you can feel it."

He heard her sniffle, and Star turned her head to hide her tears, "I said I don't believe in Fate or destiny. Why would I give up my freedom to be trapped in something horrible again?"

"What about us?" Marco's voice trembled. "Aren't we kinda destined to be together?" Although he didn't know exactly how the Blood Moon bond worked, he feared if they discovered that it forced their relationship.

"It isn't the same with us," she shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it, but I just _know_ we aren't forced to be together. I feel like I've made this choice a million times before…y'know."

"Yeah…I think I know what you mean."

In his mind's eye, Marco saw a room full of mirrors giving him glimpses of the infinite possibilities for his life. No matter what, he chose Star in each one, forsaking all others who could have won his heart. In many cases, he walked away from fame and fortune and into calamity, yet he decided to be with Star anyway. _Is this the Blood Moon's fate?_

"And even if the Blood Moon is a part of some creepy curse, I don't care." She grabbed his hand, "I like_ this_."

He squeezed her fingers gently, "Yeah…so do I. The quest is only going to get harder from here, no matter what decision we make, but I know it'll be okay as long as I have you."

"Same," Star gave him a kiss. "We have time to think everything over."

The dream ended, and Marco realized the morning seemed brighter through the tent than usual. And colder—he hissed when the sleeping bag slid off his bare chest as he sat up. Star woke up too and smiled, "Holy corn! Do you know what this is?!"

She quickly dressed and threw Marco his clothes before yanking him out into a full-blown winter wonderland. It had snowed overnight, dumping six inches on the ground with more flakes falling. _I guess it's winter now, _the thought worried Marco for a moment until he felt a snowball splatter against his face.

"C' mon, Marco!" Star stooped down to create another. "Let's have some fun!" Even with the weight of prophecy on them, they were still kids on an adventure-honeymoon. Why not have fun while it was still available? Marco picked up a clump of snow and chased after Star as the morning dawned on the first day of winter and the first day of the real part of the quest.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**Aldal- Eclipsa really cares for Star and is obviously fed up at how Moon failed to help her. Plus, you're right-she knows what it's like to be judged for who you love. Moon's response to Dave stems more from her obedience to protocol than anything else, but you betcha the Undaunted Queen isn't happy in the slightest. Janna, ofc, wants to rule hell with her cool demon bf, and Jackie gets an upgrade. Kelly...you'll see what happens to her.**

**Also, Marco can handle _only_ three times, which means he isn't fully prepared for the future yet lol. He needs to get stronger in order to face the threat in the mountains and Star's prey drive!**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**D4rK Sid3- This arc is my fav in _Sign_, and yes, the differences will be amazing!**

**lordcornwallis- Thanks for the review! Starco is my favorite couple dynamic, and it's fun to see them in all kinds of whacky situations. And absolutely do review responses. I find readers love them and like to interact. It's something that gives fanfic a leg up over traditional novels.**

**Doop- Nope. We have another 5ish chapters to go.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know this has been a long time coming, but I haven't forgotten about REDUX. In fact, I want to get this done soon (ish) because I have one more special project to start with this AU, which will be something I think you'll all really like. Now, onto my favorite chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I know they're coming_," a voice growled in Eclipsa's ears, even though she sat in the Rose Garden alone.

She loved the privacy winter brought with its arrival. Butterfly royals rarely ventured outside during the cold months, preferring to remain indoors near fireplaces and goblets of warm wine. Eclipsa remembered those days well from when she was a princess. They were simple and pleasant. The peppery mulling spices stung her throat, and she loved watching the embers dance while the boring grownups discussed frivolous things she didn't care about. Mother always invited King Darcus V and his sons, Prince Dante and Prince Dagon, to discuss plans to further her endless war against the monsters. While the monarchs and their advisors salivated over bloodshed, Eclipsa led her best friend, Dante, on expeditions all around the castle. As they grew up, their adventures became more complex, both physically and emotionally until royal pressures to marry ended the innocence of their dalliance.

But without their failure, Eclipsa would have never discovered the beauty of nighttime. After the fires burnt down to coals and the royals retired to bed, she snuck out to have real, forbidden adventures. Although the pitch-black nights were long and brutal, they were full of stars more vibrant and colorful than the jewels shimmering in the queen's crown: sapphire blue, topaz yellow, and clear opal. The frost was equally dazzling, glinting in pallid fields below. How could the Mewmans dismiss an entire season just because it was dark and unproductive to farmers? There was beauty in all of creation—Globgor told her so—and she praised the long nights that bound them together.

Eclipsa nodded and answered, "I know. I told you the mountains are calling them. It's their inheritance too."

"_It shouldn't. This place is for Monsters only_."

"It hasn't been since the last Dance," the dark queen corrected the voice. "Have you left yet? I can't track Star and Marco since they've crossed into the Blood Moon's domain."

"_Who cares…I want my revenge._"

"But the Oracle gave us specific instructions," Eclipsa argued.

She remembered the day Globgor invited the old Monster woman to visit his family. It was a tradition every high priest honored. Meteora was only three days old, but the Oracle read her destiny in the stars and saw greatness. _When the moon eats the sun on the shortest day_, she rasped. _A meteor shall streak across the sky. Your revenge on the Butterflys shall be yours but beware the Dance of the Sun and Star. _

"_So what?_" Meteora said. "_I have my business with Star and Marco._"

"I don't want you to hurt them." Eclipsa's cheekmarks flashed with anger. "I let them go, and I've been monitoring things. They don't want to come back."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Star is like me," Eclipsa insisted. "She'd never want to be queen."

Before Meteora could argue any further, Eclipsa heard footsteps intruding in her cold sanctuary, and she ended the conversation. Who dared enter the Rose Garden tonight? Out of the shadows, Sir Andrew, the Captain of the Kingsguard, emerged and escorted a plump, old Butterfly woman. _My favorite people_, Eclipsa remained on guard. She'd heard about Etheria from Star's venting sessions. She knew of her cruelty.

Etheria dipped her head in greeting, "Good evening, Queen Eclipsa, I am Etheria Butterfly."

_Oh I know_, the dark queen tried to be polite. "Nice to meet you, Etheria. What brings you here tonight?"

"I have a proposition for you," she said. "It has become apparent that my niece, Her Majesty Queen Moon, has severely erred in her judgement and is no longer fit to rule. Mewni needs a strong queen, and things have gone from bad to worse since Star's disappearance. And Moon, corn help her, is gone. She's retreated to the Diazes' manor and refused to listen to any consul. I think it's time we start looking for a replacement."

"Do tell." Eclipsa put a hand to her mouth.

Etheria went on, "The Lucitors are in agreement with the family's position. They remember the alliance you have with King Dante. We might have to work on the Pony Heads and Johansens, but everyone else will fall in line."

"Moon won't go down easily."

"She's given up. The royals want her on trial, and I think that'll be a great place to vote on who's fit for the throne."

Eclipsa mulled over the matter for a minute. As much as she wanted to strangle the old Butterfly for her treatment of Star and Marco, the offer was too good to pass on. Eclipsa may be the Queen of Darkness, but she only wanted magic stained on her hands. "I would be honored to accept your proposition," she said.

"Good." Etheria turned to walk away. "I look forward to working with you, Your Majesty."

_I think this'll work out_, Eclipsa grinned darkly, twirling a pale blue string that connected from Etheria in her fingers. Revenge was best when it came easy.

* * *

_Dammit!_ Tom grumbled as he picked himself off the hard ground. Snow dusted his red hoodie and dampened his pride. How was he supposed to be Team Starco's brash and handsome leader when a dumb rock on the mountainside defeated him? _Why'd it have to be mountains? _He sighed at the Blood Moon overhead, which seemed to glow bright with laughter. Why couldn't Star and Marco have run away to an enchanted beach in the tropics?

Nevertheless, the view from the peaks was unbelievable. Wilderness and forest stretched on forever in every direction, rising and falling with the steep terrain. Three weeks ago, a town emerged from the wild and welcomed Tom and his beleaguered travelers, but that seemed like lifetimes ago. Since departing the Wander Inn, they were completely alone. The roads ended, and the logging trails vanished. The forest seemed untouched by civilization, or if one did exist, it disappeared long ago—covered by gnarled tree roots and frozen soil. Or civilization never existed at all, and Tom and his friends were the first advanced beings to step foot into the hidden domain. Either way, Star and Marco must have been hellbent to get away from royal life to get lost at the ends of Mewni. If it weren't for the Blood Moon, Tom would have given up finding them weeks ago.

Sighing, he got up and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, ignoring the laughter from his fellow explorers. "You didn't see that," he huffed.

Janna rolled her eyes, "It's amazing to think such a clumsy demon prince like you could've wooed me on the dancefloor."

"Floors are flat—I don't do hilly well," he replied.

Despite being briefly annoyed, he was comforted by his friends' commitment to the quest. They each had an out at any time, but none of the girls wavered in their resolve. Not even flaky Pony Head.

"So, how much farther?" Jackie asked. "My back is seriously killing me right now."

"That's because of your heavy-ass battleaxe," Pony Head said.

Before they left the Monster town, Jackie decided to buy herself a fancy battleaxe. The double-sided blade was foxsteel—a rare metal made from foxstone ore and steel—and it sat atop a well-proportioned shaft of stained mountain oak wrapped in wolf-leather. "I gotta level the playing field somehow," Jackie said. "I don't want to be the lame human on a quest with magical creatures."

"You're not a lame human," Tom insisted. "You've done an amazing job keeping us from ripping each other throats out."

"I guess…but I still wanna test out my new weapon."

They continued up the narrow, winding trail in single file. Tom led the way with Janna, Jackie, and Pony Head walking directly in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kelly meander through deep snow below them, struggling over drifts. She remained the most controversial member of the team. Ever since their talk at the Wander Inn, Kelly had become more withdrawn and forlorn. She hardly spoke, and her eyes were perpetually red and puffy from anger and sadness. As much as Tom wanted to tell her to grow up and accept that Marco would never be hers, he understood the process of getting over someone. So, he left Kelly to her stubborn grief. Hopefully, by the time they reached Star and Marco, she would be ready to truly let go.

The short day cooled into night only a few hours after noon. Ooag had turned into Skweg, the first month of the cold, dark Mewnian winter, where nights were twenty hours long. At the end of the short month came Mondarn, the Darkness of Darkness. A month so unlucky that it lasted a single day. The sun would not rise at all then, and many Mewmans held superstitions about evil spirits wreaking havoc in the mortal world. While Tom did not believe the old tales, he wanted to be home by then. He had a bad feeling about something.

They continued to hike through the long twilight until even the residual light of the sun faded to black. By that point, it was time to create camp and hunker down before the cold and wild beasts got to them. The team split up to perform their regular tasks: Jackie gathered firewood and food, Tom lit the fire and set up the tent, Janna set up wards of protection around the perimeter, and Pony Head did nothing. Kelly sulked alone. When all was done, they relaxed by a warming fire and watched their pot of dehydrated camp food cook.

"Hooray, another night of beans and beef stroganoff. My favorite five-star dining food," Pony jeered at the ratting, hissing pot.

Tom's stomach groaned in agreement, but he refused to complain. Tasteless or not, the rations kept them alive, and there were no other towns nearby. But he did miss fresh meat. "I'd kill for some bacon," he said wistfully.

"Me too," Janna said and leaned against his shoulder. "Bacon is always good."

Jackie nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, I love me some boar bacon." Pony Head licked her lips. "It's not healthy for my girlish looks, but, like, who cares right now."

"Do Pony Heads eat meat?" Jackie asked. "Aren't you guys flying horses?"

"Of course, we eat meat, girl," laughed Pony Head. "We especially _love_ horsemeat. Y'know, foal-veal is a delicacy."

Jackie's nose wrinkled in disgust, and even Janna was disturbed by the idea of Pony Head eating baby horses for breakfast. _Good to know that the Pony Heads are cannibals_, Tom shuddered. "Moving on," he said. "I can't wait to get home, so I can—"

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and became alive with a multitude of gleaming, red eyes. Tom reached for his rapier. "Who are you?" he challenged. "Come out so I can gut you like a pig!"

"I don't know how anything got through my protection spells," Janna summoned purple magic to her hands. "Unless…whatever's out there is a super-strong, supernatural being."

_But what could live in such a barren wasteland? _Tom wondered. At last, a gigantic boar emerged into the dim moonlight. It was the size of Cerberus and had six sets of red eyes dotting its long face. Its white fur blended into the snow and sparkled with hoarfrost. Tom reached for Janna's hand when the beast loomed closer, flashing six sets of red-tipped, yellowed tusks that jutted from its mouth. He couldn't decide if it was berry juice or blood.

"You have intruded in my forest," the boar's jowls wiggled as he spoke. "I am the Guardian of the Musty Mountains. These forests I have protected for a thousand generations, and I have lived for thousands more. Mortals like you are not permitted here."

Tom and the others trembled with fear, but Pony Head laughed. She hovered in the boar's face and said, "How cute, boo. But look here, Sir Bacon, my crew and I are getting up those mountains to find Earth Turd and B-Fly, so help us, corn! I haven't slept in tents, eaten gross beans, and missed getting my mane done for you tell _me_ what to do. Am I right, guys?"

"Yeah," Tom matched her courage and nodded. "We've been called by the Blood Moon to find our friends, who are somewhere in the mountains."

"The Blood Moon?" The boar lifted his head and studied the ominous moon. "I see…" he nodded after consideration. "But one of you is coming with ill-intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"A Dance is a sacred event decided upon by the Blood Moon, Fate, and the chosen pair. Not only is it foolish to intervene with the bond, but it is also expressly forbidden."

All eyes, including the boar's, fell on Kelly, who fumed until she grew red across the cheeks. "Why is _everyone_ trying to invalidate my feelings towards Marco!" she yelled.

"No one's trying to, Kelly," Jackie spoke. "I loved him too once, but now that I know about the Blood Moon, I've realized that it just wasn't meant to be."

"Well, I'm glad you and Tom are so _willing _to let a dumb prophecy dictate your love life, but I'm not. I'm not going down without a fight!"

The boar narrowed his eyes, "Then so be it. Until you repent, none of you shall enter the Cave of the Blood Moon and know its secrets."

"Just apologize and move on!" Tom growled at Kelly.

"No!" she refused.

"Geez, Kelly, it's just Marco," Janna said. "He isn't much to write home about."

Indignant, the warrior turned her blade on her teammate. "How can you say that?" she bickered. "How would you feel if you lost Tom to the Blood Moon?"

At first, Janna didn't answer, and Tom saw the hidden fear and pain in her eyes. But she replied firmly, "I might not be a love expert, but what happened to 'if you love something, you'll let it go?' If Tom was Blood Moon bonded to Star, yeah, it'd suck, but I'd live with it.'"

"You say that because you've never loved anyone!" Kelly started to tear up.

"Why do you assume that I'm not deeply in love with Tom?" Janna met her gaze. "Is it because I'm not needlessly clingy or obsessed with him?"

"Oooh," Pony Head snickered. "Salt Girl got _burnt!_"

Tom hardly cared about his friend's hurt feelings or the awkward tension in the air. Someone actually loved him. _Janna_ loved him. In the moonlight, he saw another pair of demon-red eyes framed by a mess of black hair and sweeping horns. _Who are you?_ Tom studied the mysterious stranger materializing in front of him. In the twinkling of an eye, the figure vanished, but Tom swore that he had Janna's mischievous grin.

"Hey, Hell Boy! Get your head outta the clouds—we got a situation!" Pony Head's shout caught his attention, and he turned to see Janna, Jackie, and Pony Head fighting the boar to protect Kelly.

"Alright, coming!" He twirled his rapier. There would certainly be bacon on the menu tonight, and Tom's lips tingled with the words he desperately wanted to tell Janna. _I love you too_.

* * *

High above Mewni, in the freezing ice and howling wind, two climbers desperately clung to the side of a frozen mountain. Star shifted the full backpack on her shoulders and tightened her grip on the ice axes she used to inch her way upwards. She knew that a single mistake would be deadly. Concealed by the whiteout conditions were steep, hundred-foot drops all around her and Marco. Usually, danger did not scare her, but she felt uneasy surrounded by the opaque curtain of ice and snow that obscured the sky, ground, and anything beyond a few inches from her face. In fact, if it were not for the tether around her waist or the Blood Moon bond, Star would not have known that Marco was nearby.

Wiping the gathering snowflakes from her eyelashes, she squinted up the cliff face for a path. The cave was close—she felt the tug on her soul grow unbearably strong.

"_Maybe we should turn back_," Marco suggested. "_The snowstorm is only getting worse_."

"_We're close_," she said. "_I can feel it. I think it's just up ahead_."

She continued to guide them up the mountain to the rhythmic tap of her ice axes. The grating of steel scraping ice was the only sound Star could hear over the wind. When she sank her right ice ax into a clump of snow, it skidded, and she would have fallen if it were not for her ironclad grip on the left one. Ice and rocks tumbled down into the white nothingness below.

"_Are you okay, Star?_" Marco called to her once she regained her position.

"_As okay as I can be on this death trap of a mountain_." She tried to sound brave.

She swung her right axe a little higher and jabbed it hard into the mountain. The impact made a sickening, splintering _crack_, and a fissure shot up the cliffside in the blink of an eye. _That can't be good_, she clung to her axes as the mountain shook and groaned.

"_Star, what's going on?_" Marco panicked.

Through the blizzard, Star heard the rumbling, scraping sound of snow sliding off of rock. "_AMBULANCE!_" she screamed.

"_Star, an ambulance wouldn't be up here. Unless you mean an avalanche, in which case, we're going to die_."

Without answering, she yanked him along as she frantically searched for a path to safety. Marco bitterly complained about her speed and carelessness until the approaching doom grew loud enough for him to hear. "_You did mean an avalanche..._" he trembled upon the realization.

They came to the edge of the cliff, and Star saw the river of debris and snow. _Quick, jump!_ A voice urged.

"_What? No!_" Marco heard the words echo in her mind. "_We're going to die if you do!_"

_Trust me, daughter of the Blood Moon_, the voice said again. _Let the snow take you_.

Star's heart pulsed in her gloved fingers, but as the snow drifted even closer, she made a choice. "_I'm sorry, Marco, I love you_."

She let go.

* * *

Star finally burst through the dense snowpack and gasped as her lungs rediscovered fresh oxygen. The clean air reinvigorated her body after subsisting on nothing but stale air pockets for far too long. _I made it_, she rolled down the icy bank and onto a cold, stony floor. Her eyes saw darkness when they first opened, and for a split second, she became afraid. _Oh no, I've died again! _This time for real. She should have listened to Marco about their odds of surviving an avalanche. Just as she resigned herself to another of Glossaryck's lessons over a pot of magic stew, Star's eyes adjusted, and she made out the dim shapes of rocks illuminated by the whiteness of the snow. The cave! The avalanche must have swept them inside. Praising every lucky Spirit and Fate in the universe, Star shakily climbed to her feet and cheered. "Marco! We—"

Her celebration was cut short when she found no trace of him anywhere. She couldn't hear or scent him, and even the bond, which usually carried a constant pulse between them, was eerily quiet. "Marco?" her voice echoed off the lonely stones.

She reached for the tether around her waist and found that the end of the rope had been snapped clean off. "_Marco, where are you?_" Her panicked calls jolted the bond, but she heard no reply.

"_Marco!_" Star exploded into her Butterfly form and started to frantically dig through the compacted snow blocking the entrance of the cave. She dug until her fingernails bled but found nothing. _I need you! Don't leave me!_ Tears froze to her cheeks. How cruel could Fate be to deliver her safely to the cave but take Marco away from her! This was their journey to undertake _together_. What was the point of learning about the Blood Moon if her soulmate was gone?

Suddenly, her keen ears picked up a weak groan somewhere underneath her.

"Star…? Is that you?"

Moving the last of the slush away, she found Marco still clutching the rope for dear life. He was listless from hypothermia, and his trembling, blue lips struggled to form words. Star returned to her normal form and cradled his body close to hers. "_I've got you, Marco Diaz_." She gave his clammy forehead a kiss and carried him out of the snow.

She shed her coat and sweatpants to create a makeshift bed for Marco while she set up camp with the materials she salvaged from the snow. Wood from downed trees helped birth a roaring fire to provide much-needed warmth and light to the cave. Around it, she placed all of their damp clothes to dry and took stock of what she had recovered. They lost their tent and most of their supplies, but the wand, TV, videogame console, bag of deer jerky managed to survive. She figured there was enough to outlast the storm. _We'll need to find a way out,_ she looked around and saw nothing beyond the chamber. They were essentially trapped for the foreseeable future, but Star decided not to worry about it. Right now, she and Marco were safe and together. That was all that mattered to her.

Once the sleeping bag was defrosted, she unfurled it, and gently tucked herself and Marco inside. His breathing stabilized, and he started to snore. _Goodnight, my sweet prince_, she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed close to him as relieved tiredness claimed her.

* * *

_It is time._

The Blood Moon's words and the coldness of the cave woke Star a few hours later. The fire had burnt down to weak coals, and they did little to combat the harsh elements. Even with Marco practically laying on top of her in the sleeping bag, she still shivered. _I wish I were back in the dream_, she sighed as the last of it evaporated into the freezing air, however, part of her was glad to see it go.

The dream was really a memory from an awkward period of her life. About a month before she and Marco got together, they were invited to a Knight and Squire Retreat at a fancy ski lodge in the Jaggy Mountains. At first, Marco really didn't want to go, but she dragged him along anyways. After all, a silly adventure in the mountains with her squire seemed like the perfect way to procrastinate on princess duties. However, the retreat turned out to be anything but a casual affair. It consisted of team-building activities, lectures about the importance of bonding, and sharing a single bed in a tiny room. During the entire retreat, Star began to question her feelings for Tom. Would she trust him with her deepest secrets or her life? Was he _really_ the person she wanted to be betrothed to and, eventually, marry?

For a while, she blamed the accommodations for her sudden doubt. She loved Tom, and Marco was just her friend. Just her squire. But then, to celebrate a successful end to the retreat, they visited a hot spring with their group on the last night. The other knights parted early to go to bed, but Star and Marco could not stop talking to each other. They stayed together way into the night—to when next season's stars started to rise above the horizon. At one point, they were practically cuddling under the glow of the heavens, drawn together by a mysterious pull. Everything just felt natural with Marco. He was her rock, her confidant, her best friend. She couldn't imagine relaxing in a hot spring with Tom under the stars, and she also didn't want to either. When she realized what was going on, she felt guilty. It shouldn't be this way. _Tom_ was her boyfriend, and she loved him. The Blood Moon appeared behind a thin veil of clouds and rested a beam of pale light on her and Marco. She never knew if he noticed it or not.

"_I did_," Marco yawned and stretched in the sleeping bag. "_I just ignored it because I didn't want to get my hopes up. Also, where are my clothes?_"

Star giggled at the embarrassment reddening his cheeks, "_I've seen your tush for the past three months, Marco. Calm down, I'll get them_."

She wriggled from underneath him and fetched his clothes by the remnants of the fire. When she handed them to Marco, he got up and turned around to change. Star shook her head at his modesty. Mewmans weren't ones to care about nakedness, and she'd already seen every inch of his body since the Prince's Ball. _Humans are so weird_, she still did not understand them sometimes.

"_I'm still a man of dignity_," he replied. "_Anyways, you heard the Blood Moon. It's time_."

"Time to do what?" she said. "This cave's a dead end."

"Are you sure? What about that tunnel over there?" Marco pointed.

"Marco, there's no—oh." Star followed his gaze to a small entrance at the back of the chamber. She could have sworn on her life that it wasn't there a few hours ago. "I stand corrected then. Let's go."

She grabbed her wand and a flashlight for Marco, and they descended into the hidden depths of the cave. It was exciting to resume the quest again but dread quickly deflated Star's soul. Once they discovered the Blood Moon's secret, they would have to decide whether or not they return to Mewni. Star knew Marco's choice, and she hated the idea of going home. Why couldn't they hand Meteora over to Eclipsa and then run away again? There was still a whole universe to explore and weird people to meet. Why did Fate have to be such a cruel mistress?

The tunnel swelled into another chamber that had many more passageways splitting off into numerous directions from it. Using the wand for light, Star peered down one of them and found another chamber with even more paths, and so forth. The cave was a lot more expansive than she originally thought. _Or it's trying to test us_, she thought back to the Forest Guardian.

Meanwhile, Marco grew disheartened. "It's going to take us _years_ to explore each tunnel, and we don't have enough provisions to do so." He said, "What if we get lost? No one is going to know we're down here!"

As he paced around in despair, an odd calm settled on Star as she felt the energy building in certain directions and waning in others. _It's the same pull we've been feeling all along_, Star discerned. They weren't lost at all—only those called by the Blood Moon could find the way.

"_Marco, shh!_" She closed her eyes and listened to the magic's suggestion. Two simple words formed in her mind, and she held up her wand as she uttered them: String Theory.

When she opened her eyes, a single string radiated from both of them and stretched down the tunnel to their left. Star reached out and let a section coil around her fingers. Intense energy quickened within the string, and she knew it was her love for Marco realized in a tangible form: strong, passionate, and warmer than a pleasant, midsummer's day in their meadow. But she also felt its fury and its raw protectiveness that would move entire universes to get to him. It burned hotter than the sun and sought to melt her flesh. It craved him more than air—more than life itself. Even their soul bond wasn't enough to satisfy her desire to be close to him.

Marco let the string rest in his hands, and it activated his cheekmarks. "It tickles," he giggled. "And…it feels like you. I never thought the red string of Fate was a real thing."

"We Mewmans have stories about strings of Fate, but I never thought they were real either," she said.

"Stories? I'd love to hear them."

"We've got time for a few," Star said and led Marco down the correct series of tunnels, using the string as their guide.

Mewmans adopted many of the religious practices of the Monsters when they came to Mewni, and the Butterflys built temples to their main deities: the Sun, Moon, stars, and Magic itself. Other entities—called Spirits by both Mewmans and Monsters—were added to their pantheon as the settlers encountered creatures that were too big and powerful to understand. Of all of them, Fate was the most elusive. She took no bodily form and spent her existence in a magical void where she wove the destinies of all things into her ever-growing web. Mortals and immortals alike were beholden to her, except the Sun and Moon, who created the universe. They whispered in Fate's ears as she created a tapestry of existence that could not be altered or changed.

"So do you think the Blood Moon has something to do with Fate?" Marco asked towards the end.

Star shrugged, "I dunno. Mewmans never worshiped the Blood Moon as closely as the other Spirits."

Finally, they squeezed through one last passage and entered a magnificent chamber in the heart of the mountain. Despite being deep underground, light flooded the cave, illuminating towering walls covered with intricate carvings and writings in languages Star had never seen before. On the floor, pictures of the sun, moon, stars, and planets swirled around a red crescent moon in the middle.

"_This isn't a cave_," Marco looked around and marveled. "_This is a temple_."

"And it's not just any temple either," Star breathed. "This one was made by magic—by the Spirits themselves."

Not even the most devout worshiper could create such a perfect sanctuary in the middle of a barren wilderness. Star turned to one of the walls and saw a mural depicting her theory. It showed the Blood Moon and the Sun carving the cave with help from a tribe of Monsters, who lived in the Musty Mountains long before the Mewmans arrived. The rest of their history was portrayed in images around the main mural. The Monsters possessed magic and grew corn in the alpine meadows, allowing them to flourish and trade with other kingdoms. But they were most proud of their adoration of the Blood Moon, which they carved on each wall and above the seven small tunnels on the far side of the chamber.

"I wish we could read this," Marco sighed at a section. "Who knows what amazing secrets are here."

"Yeah," Star lamented. "It's a real shame that there isn't a translation spell. I wish I could just wave the wand around and say, 'Easy-Peasy Translation Equation' or something."

At her command, the wand glowed with blue light and projected a perfect translation in English right above the original text. "_I gotta start saying random stuff more often_," Star grinned at her luck.

Marco smiled and summarized the paragraph to her, "Every 667 years, the Blood Moon chooses two souls to bind under its ruby light for all of eternity with magic stronger than any other force in the universe. This cycle is called a 'Dance' and they usher in events that shape Mewni's future. Not even Fate herself can intervene against the chosen pair. Oh, and also, some of the cycles are a little longer than 667 years because the Blood Moon will only accept two souls that are in perfect agreement and will skip Blood Moon Balls if it is not the case."

"Wait, you're saying our _souls_ wanted to be bound together?"

"It's deeper than that…" he skimmed the next section and turned to her. "Remember how you said that you made the choice to fall in love with me a million times before? Well, we _did._ In every timeline imaginable, we chose each other over all others. In a way, the pair binds _themselves_. The Blood Moon just approves the decision and gives them magic."

"Aww, we're like the ultimate soulmates," she gushed.

Marco kissed her cheek. "This is incredible…but I guess I always kinda knew it. Star, what I feel for you—have always felt for you—is something _deeper_ than love. Deeper than any force in the universe: time, Fate, even death. Ugh, this probably sounds so corny."

She giggled, "Oh, it's like a whole field of corny, Marco, but it's sweet. I feel the same way. No matter how hard I tried to deny my feelings, I knew we were meant to be."

Now, she understood why the Blood Moon appeared when she dated Tom. It wasn't forcing her to choose Marco, but it was a reminder of a commitment they made a million times to each other across the universe. No matter what, they belonged together, forever.

_The Seventh Dance is ready_, the Blood Moon called to them both, and the red string coiled in front of a line of smaller tunnels. Above each of them was a plaque with a crescent moon and two smaller symbols: moons, suns, planets, stars, or a combination of two of them. "I guess these are shrines to the Dances," Marco said. "Hey Star, can you have the wand translate this?"

She highlighted the text under the third plaque, and Marco read it aloud. "This is the Third Dance or the Dance of the Planets," he said. "Apparently, the Blood Moon couple failed to bring peace between two rival Monster kingdoms, and they perished."

"How cheery," Star muttered.

"Yeah…hey, let's try the one before us," Marco tried to remain upbeat. "The Dance of the Stars or the Sixth Dance." The plaque above the door had a moon and two stars with an unusual symbol underneath them—an X. Crossed stars were usually considered a good omen in Mewman astrology.

"Hey, this is in ancient Mewnian," Star smiled. "I can read this. Two Mewmans—a princess and a peasant—cemented their bond under the Blood Moon's light, even though their union was doomed by the crossing of stars. Fated to remain cleaved by circumstance, the universe itself intervened and gathered them into the stars. Hey, isn't this the—"

"Story of the Two Lovers?" Marco finished her sentence. "They were a Blood Moon pair?"

"I know, right? I had no idea the story was real."

Star and Marco turned to the seventh tunnel and watched the string disappear into the darkness. "_Guess it's our turn_." She took his hand. "_We'll see what the Blood Moon has in store for us._"

This was the culmination of all the weird dreams and cryptic whispers from the mystical entity since the Blood Moon Ball. Star had no idea what lay inside the shrine, but no matter what it may be—fame or misfortune—she could face it as long as Marco remained by her side.

"_I love you too_." Marco squeezed her hand. "_Always._"

Together, they entered the sanctuary of the Seventh Dance and found a completely empty room. The walls were smooth and blank, touched only by a single shaft of supernatural moonlight. _Weird_, Star scowled, but she felt the pull of the Blood Moon guide her and Marco to the center. As soon as the light touched them, the waltz started to play.

"I guess it wants us to dance," Star said. It seemed fitting since the Blood Moon Ball and the dance in the Underworld temple brought them together.

Marco bowed on one knee and extended his hand to her, "Star Butterfly, may I have this dance?"

"Of course, my prince." She took his hand, and they settled into a familiar dance.

Joy seized them as they twirled and glided across the dancefloor. Star gazed dreamily into her prince's eyes, and she blushed when he dipped her low. His hand dropped on her waist, and Marco pulled her in close. "_Careful there, Wild Man_," she winked at him.

"_Ready for a little razzle-dazzle?_" Marco gave her a twirl.

"_You know it,_" she said and dipped down.

Their cheekmarks glowed and cast dazzling light on the floor. At last, the moonlight turned red, and the music grew louder as magic filled the room. Star and Marco's dance became a grand display of their love, full of passion and joy and playfulness. The room started to change too. A moon, sun, and star etched themselves into the floor with red magic, and the writing covered the walls.

In a flash, the room had completely disappeared, and Star found herself looking over Mewni from a balcony of the castle. She was several years older, but she still felt the same adventurous urge to ride down the streets of Mewni on a wild unicorn. _So I guess being a princess won't change me too much_, she smiled.

She hardly believed her eyes when she saw Mewni lay below her. It was clean and sleek with modern buildings, wide streets, and cars traveling beside carriages. But what really put a smile on her face was seeing how her kingdom prospered with Monsters, Mewmans, and humans living in harmony. They shopped together, shared meals, and even had families with one another. _I can't believe it_, Star gasped. Was she actually going to end the Mewman-Monster conflict as queen?

"I think so," Marco laid a hand on hers. He had matured into a handsome, young man—her _king_—with scruffy peach-fuzz on his chin. "This future is _so_ much better than the one I saw in the Underworld."

They wrapped their arms around each other and watched the sun sink lower into the indigo sky, calling both Mewman and Earth constellations out of hiding._ It's not setting_, Star blinked in realization. _It's rising!_ A bright, blue star appeared, and it danced with the sun as it climbed into the sky. _The Dance of the Sun and Star_. As they continued their dance, Star noticed a shining pair of stars basking in the afterglow, rising above the horizon too…

The vision ended, leaving Star and Marco panting heavily as they recovered from both the dance and the prophecy given to them. "_That was amazing!_" Marco grabbed her shoulders. "_I can't believe that just happened!_"

"I know…," Star grinned. "We're gonna be amazing rulers."

"Look!"

The back wall contained the image of the two of them from the vision, down to the details of the stars in the sky. This was real. Their destiny wasn't to run away from Mewni but to rule it together. The royals may try to thwart their plans, but they weren't going to win. All of Star and Marco's other deeds were written on the walls, but they decided not to read them. It was better to live in surprise. Plus, she didn't need the cave to tell her that she was going to be an awesome queen.

"_I know_," Marco kissed her. "I look forward to being your king one day."

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" A sinister, icy snarl caught the teens off-guard. In the corner of the room, two clovers glowed in the shadows, and Meteora stepped into the moonlight, followed by her accomplices, Gemini and Rasticore. The Septarian's chainsaw thrummed over his leader's cackle, and Star and Marco dropped into their fighting stances.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Star's wand flashed with magic. "Only the Seventh Dance is allowed in here."

"I'm more than welcomed in the place my father's people built long ago," Meteora said with an evil grin. "My father was of a priestly line that spans deep into the womb of time. In fact, he was there during the Sixth Dance. This cave is a part of my birthright, as is the throne of Mewni."

Star and Marco exchanged a nervous glance as Meteora went on, "I am the daughter of a Butterfly queen, and an oracle told my mother that I was destined to bring a new age. An age of Monsters."

"And may I add that you'll be an amazing Monster queen," Gemini nodded.

Meteora's eyes narrowed at him, and she spoke again, "However, the oracle did not foresee the Dance of the Sun and Star. The Blood Moon's plans are for himself alone. I'm surprised he picked you two—teens from different worlds. A Mewman princess and a human boy. Monster Love incarnate, sanctioned by the universe itself, while my family was ripped apart…No matter, I'm not letting Princess Marco thwart my plans again."

"Actually, it's _Prince_ Marco Diaz-Butterfly now, thank you very much," Marco spoke up. "And I don't care who you are—Star and I aren't afraid of you!"

As much as Star wanted to taunt Meteora too, she remained silent. In her mind's eye, she saw a moon being devoured by shadows. An eclipse. An evil omen in Mewman astrology. Something horrible was about to happen.

"Prepare to die!" Meteora's laugh morphed into a sick, gurgling sound as her body contorted and spasmed.

Purple-striped fur sprouted on her arms, and her ears became pointed like those of a goblin. Out of her back ripped a pair of brown moth wings with black tufts like lynx ears on the tops and bottoms. Before their very eyes, Star and Marco saw the birth of an unholy creature, born of magic and rage. A Butterfly and a Monster. With a muffled snap of her fingers, Meteora commanded Gemini to retrieve a heavy, square boombox from the corner. He fumbled a cassette tape in the slot, and metal music thrashed against the rock with booming drums, clashing cymbals, and overdriven, grunting guitars. Pleased, Meteora bobbed her head as if overtaken by dark ecstasy.

"There's nothing like s little music to get you in the mood for such a glorious occasion," she said after a deep inhale. "Get ready to meet your doom, Star Butterfly!"

A commotion outside the cavern caught Meteora's attention, and her cat-slit pupils focused on the hallway. Out of the darkness, emerged a band of familiar faces, and joy replaced the fear in Star and Marco's hearts. It was Tom and their friends, ready to fight Meteora and her minions!

"Starship! Marco! You're okay!" Tom cried with joy and brought them in for a crushing, warm hug.

"I've missed you too, Tom," Star smiled into his chest. For the first time ever, she really meant it too.

The second he let go, Jackie, Janna, and Pony Head crowded around her and spoke excitedly. Kelly hung back and stared longingly at Marco, who averted his gaze. Normally, Star would have intervened, but she decided to deal with her romantic rival later.

"Oh, B-Fly," Pony Head bawled loudly. "Oh girl, I thought like I'd never see you and Turd ever again. Y'all had me worried sick and stuff."

"Honestly, I expected that Marco would've got you knocked up by now," Janna laughed. When he made a face at her, she shrugged, "Don't pretend you're innocent, Diaz."

Jackie shook her head at the remark. "Anyways," she said. "I'm glad you and Marco are okay, Star. We've missed ya at home."

"Yeah, the kingdom is like falling apart and whatnot," Pony Head said matter-of-factly.

"It is?" Star turned to Tom and watched him sigh.

That didn't make any sense. Eclipsa promised to tell Moon about the quest, and in turn, her mother would ensure that everything would be in order during their absence. Why would Eclipsa fail her part of the bargain? _What if this is a setup?_ Star returned her gaze to Meteora and began to feel dread creep along her spine. It seemed pretty convenient that the Monster and her followers knew to find her and Marco faraway in the Musty Mountains…

"_We'll worry about that later_." Marco shared the same suspicions. "_Right now, let's finish the mission._"

Meteora watched the group and grinned evilly, "How adorable—a class reunion! I just love those."

"Yo, is that ugly hag over there, like, Ms. Heinous?" Pony Head gasped. "Man, oh man, did she let herself go."

"That's _not_ my name!" Meteora snarled. "I am Meteora Butterfly, the daughter of Queen Eclipsa and Globgor, the last High Priest of the Blood Moon! And I did _not_ let myself go—this is my true form."

"_Globgor?_" Star and Marco shot each other a glance, remembering the gibberish Glossaryck had been saying since his resurrection months ago. Was he secretly warning them about something?

Pony Head snorted, "While I'm totally glad that you solved your identity crisis, you're still hideous."

"You insufferable brat! I'll make you pay! I'll make you all pay! Rasticore, bring me the horn of that Pony Head!" Meteora dispatched the Septarian with a dramatic point of her finger. His chainsaw yowled like a feral cat.

"I guess it's time for the Blood Moon Brawl!" Marco quipped.

"Yep," Star nodded firmly.

Any fear within her was chased away by wanton bloodlust at the promise of a thrilling fight. She maintained a serious grudge against Meteora ever since she brainwashed Pony Head at her horrible academy, and it deepened from then to the Monster-Mewman Peace Party she ruined about six months ago. According to an old Johansen proverb, the best fights were the personal ones, and Star reveled in her hatred for her old foe. Eclipsa wanted her daughter back, but it didn't mean that Star had to deliver Meteora in one piece!

With a single blast, she melted Rasticore's chainsaw into a puddle of plastic and metal sludge, which burned his green toes. "Damn, B-Fly! That's hot!" Pony Head cheered.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Star tossed Marco the wand, feeling brazen enough to try her hand at wandless magic.

"_Star, are you sure about this?_" Marco worried.

"_I'm always sure!_" She pressed her hands together and created a giant ball of purple energy, and she hurled it at Rasticore and Gemini, scattering them like bowling pins. Power pulsed in her hands, producing a warrior's high from adrenaline. "Come guys! We can take them." She beckoned her friends to follow.

Jackie and Pony Head pursued Gemini while Tom, Kelly, Janna, and Marco fought Rasticore. That left Star with Meteora. Princess against princess. She donned her Butterfly form and launched herself at Meteora with all six hands aimed at her throat. They collided in mid-air, wrestling, kicking, and tumbling above the skirmish.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Star sent Meteora plummeting to the ground with a decisive strike. When the Monster tried to get up, she unleashed a stronger version of her Narwhal Blast to further the previous attack's damage. "Let me see what you've got, Meteora!" She hovered closer. "I didn't come here to fight a punching bag!"

"Star, look out!"

At Marco's call, she turned to see Rasticore barreling towards her with a poisoned dagger in his right hand. Smirking, Star lifted a hand and cast a powerful, red spell that consumed his body and peeled off his flesh. The bloody remains of the Septarian weakly slumped over. _I had no idea I could do that! _She marveled at the red magic coated her hands. Its fiery strength far exceeded anything a Butterfly could naturally do, and she sensed that its source came from the Blood Moon itself.

_Now to use this on Meteora!_ Star faced her enemy for a final charge. The chamber stretched into a whirl of color as she swooped in to end the battle, and she tasted victory—sweet and fulfilling—on her tongue. But she suddenly felt a stinging pain slice through her skin. Blood and golden magic oozed from deep gashes, and the world turned black. The last thing she heard before crashing into the ground was Marco screaming her name…

* * *

In an instant, the tide of war shifted to Meteora's cruel favor, and Marco was powerless to stop it. He stared in horror as Star writhed on the ground in pain, struggling in vain against a dark spell that consumed her body in a purple aura. Black strings embedded into her arms and legs, spreading jagged lines down her limbs. The magical stain pooled in her fingers and eyes, causing them to glow with a sickly light. Hissing wildly, Star desperately tried to scrub the effect off of her, and her skin bled.

"_Star, calm down!_" Marco couldn't bear to watch her harm herself, but the bond yielded no response. Crinkling static warped their connection, and he only heard the occasional scream of pain and anguish. "_Star?_" he tried to reach her again but doing so hurt his head.

Meteora snapped her fingers, and Star instantly sprang to attention as if cued. "Good girl," the Monster ran her fingers through her beautiful, blonde hair. "Now, get me the wand," she ordered.

"What…about the boy?" Star spoke in a hushed, brittle voice.

It lacked the cheerfulness that made Marco's heart sing and dance when she talked to him or skip a beat when she called him to bed. _This isn't her_, he recoiled in fear. He had no idea what happened, but that voice did not come from Star—he was sure of it.

Meteora shrugged, "I don't care what happens to him."

"Star…don't listen to her," he begged. "I—"

A blast sent him skidding into the far wall and rubbed the skin off his hands and ankles. Pain stung his body every time he moved, and Marco bit back tears while struggling to stand. Once on his feet, he faced an unexpected enemy. Star had her wand trained on him, and a sadistic smile spread across her face. "_Star, it's me, Marco_," he pleaded to her. "_I'm your boyfriend and your prince. We're gonna do a bunch of amazing things together one day._"

She stared blankly at him in response.

"_Come on, Star_," he reached out a hand. "_I know you're in there_."

"Marco, look out!" Tom pushed him out of the way just before another blast of magic shot from Star's wand and cracked the surrounding stone with intense heat. The princes recoiled in horror.

She prepared to strike again until her dark eyes caught movement in the shadows. Janna rushed forward and pelted her with blasts of purple magic, giving Tom and Marco enough time to retreat to the group. They were not in a battle for both Star and their lives. Meanwhile, Meteora laughed at their fear and beckoned Star with one of her crooked fingers. "Good girl," she patted her on the head. "I finally have the rebel failure under my control."

"What do you mean under your control?" Marco challenged. "What did you do to _my _Star?"

Meteora flexed her fingers, causing Star to jerk her head on command. "You could say that I'm the master of puppets now with this old Dark Magic Spell," she said. "Witchers specialize in manipulation magic, and I know my way around the strings of Fate. In case you don't know, Princess Marco, the strings of Fate connect every being across space and time to each other, and they contain destinies woven by the goddess of Fate herself. Only she can create or sever them, but with a little know-how, anyone can learn to possess them."

"Star's not _yours!_" Marco spat, feeling his blood boil in rage. How _dare_ this prep school teaching reject take his princess away from him!

"Well, she isn't yours either. Star, _attack!_" Meteora pointed her finger and dispatched the princess to her friends.

Color exploded in the darkness, and the cave shook violently as Star unleashed her wrath. Marco and his friends were just able to escape the Seventh shrine, and they hid in the hall of the Fifth Dance to catch their breaths and plan an attack. But even then, Marco was doubtful. He'd seen the extent of Star's magic a thousand times. She was the strongest Butterfly princess since Queen Eclipsa, and she killed Toffee, the scourge of the Butterflys, with one cruel, calculating blow. And that was months ago. He could only imagine how much stronger she was with his magic and the Blood Moon's.

"B-Fly is mad scary right now," Pony Head shivered as she spoke.

"Yeah," Jackie added. "For once, I don't know if we can Team Starco our way out of this."

"Starco?" Marco echoed and shot a glance at Tom. "Since when did you know about Starco?"

The demon prince said nothing.

"Anyways," Marco continued. "We need to think of something, or else Star will _annihilate_ us. She's stronger than all of us combined."

"I agree," said Tom. "I remember our breakup and…that was rough. The main issue is that Meteora is controlling the equivalent of an atomic bomb—no offense, Marco."

"None taken, but I have an idea," he said. "There's no way the bond between her and Meteora is too strong. If we can divert Meteora's attention and tire out Star…maybe, we can separate them."

Team Starco nodded in agreement, though Marco knew how much could still go wrong. While he remained optimistic, they were about to fight two Butterfly princesses with only a fraction of their might.

Jackie rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're stressing out about everything," she said softly. "But don't worry. You and Tom will handle Star, while the girls and I take on Meteora."

"Are you sure?"

"We've learned a lot in the wilderness," Jackie smirked and brandished a shining battleaxe. "Alright, ladies," she turned to her troops. "The plan is simple—knock the crud out of Meteora for messing with our friends. Salt Girl and I will lead the charge, but Party Princess and Witch Queen, we'll need cover of the magical kind. I wanna see fireworks in there."

"Are those codenames?" Marco was confused.

"Get with the Team Starco spirit, Prince Dorko," Janna said.

A loud boom rattled the cave, and Marco saw Star barreling towards their impromptu hiding place. "It's go-time, guys," Kelly drew her sword. "C'mon!"

Janna and Pony Head used their ranged attacks to push Star back and allow Jackie and Kelly to slip through to Meteora. Once everyone was in position, they distracted the Monster and separated her from her puppet, putting a strain on the bond. Even surrounded by four determined warriors, Meteora refused to give up, and she fought hard to maintain control over the battle and Star. But the plan was working. Marco felt the static ease through the Blood Moon bond. _But we still have more to go_, he gripped the pommel of his rapier. "Are you ready, Tom?" he asked his partner.

"We don't have much of a choice," the other prince said gruffly. "I think we both know how to make her tired."

"I hope so. I know she can take a lot."

"I bet you do…"

Marco made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing," Tom muttered.

They rushed toward Star and used their best offensive spells to create an opening. Tom's endless bombardment set the cave afire, and it became as bright as noon. Not a shadow remained in sight. Although the attacks were impressive, Marco knew that explosive spells would not win the battle. Spell Casters had only one true weakness: close-range, defensive magic. If they could breach Star's guard and move quickly, then they could bring her down.

The plan, however, was not without risk, and Marco found out the hard way when Star caught him with her six hands and flung him into a wall. Immediately, she followed through with a fiery blast that burned off his hoodie and part of his shirt underneath. _Damn, you're strong_, Marco grunted and put out the remaining embers with his hand. Caught off-guard, he had no time to brace for her charge. At first, Marco thought he would die, but Star pinned him to the ground and stared deeply into his eyes. For a split second, Marco could not tell if she wanted to kill him or do something _else_ to him. The wild look in her eyes was one he knew very well.

"Get off my friend!" Tom shot fire into her face, and she retreated with a hiss. "Are you okay, Marco?" he turned to his friend.

"I'm fine," Marco muttered. "Honestly, she seemed like herself for a moment."

"Really? That's—"

A bolt of lightning nailed Tom's chest, and he collapsed in front of Marco's feet. Quickly, he pulled the demon close to him and cast a shield as Star threw every spell imaginable at them. Narwhals, warnicorns, butterflies, and energy bounced off the protective spell, shielding the princes from the worst of the assault, but Marco knew he couldn't hold her back forever. Cracks began to form in the shield. It finally gave way when a Rainbow Fist Punch shattered the magic, and the world went dark. The impact would have killed a normal human, but, even momentarily unconscious, Marco sensed that the magic in his blood saved his life. He also knew she was nearby and ready to attack.

"_Star..._" he reached into the bond out of desperation. "_Snap out of this before something really bad happens!_"

When his vision returned, Marco saw nothing but light flooding the cave. All six of Star's hands glowed with the same spell she used to kill Toffee. Terrified, he reached out to her again. "_Don't do this_," he begged. "_I know you can fight Meteora's magic. We all love you, Star. I love you._"

Her eyes flickered from purple to blue. "_Marco, help me!_" she screamed through the bond just as the Dark Magic took control of her mind again. In an instant, her killer instincts returned, and Star lifted her hands to unleash chaos at Marco. Right before death came to him, a flying rapier stabbed her palm, and she howled in pain. As she faltered, Tom got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I don't want to do this, Starship, **but I will put you down!**" he snarled in his demon voice.

"Wait, I have an idea." Marco blocked his friend. "You're gonna have to trust me here. Pin her with demon magic and let me handle the rest."

Tom eyed him warily. "You are absolutely insane! There's a chance she can break through my curse and kill you."

"But crazy works with Star," Marco replied.

"Alright," he reluctantly sighed. "But if she does anything, I _will _intervene."

Tom summoned a legion of bony hands out of the ground, and they grabbed hold of her limbs and wings. Star twisted and strained against the curse—almost breaking through with her brute strength. "I—I can't hold her much longer!" Tom groaned.

"I gotcha, boo." Janna stepped beside him and commanded demon chains to wrap around Star's torso to pull her downward. Once the princess was subdued, Janna turned to Marco. "Whatever you gotta do, do it now!"

Offering a swift prayer to the Blood Moon, Marco carefully went over to his struggling girlfriend and cupped her cheek tenderly. "I love you, Star," he murmured. "I don't know if this is going to work, but—" He pressed his lips into hers.

The battle stopped, and Marco was aware of everyone watching him make out with Star in her Butterfly form. _They'll get over it_, he shrugged and continued. With a snap, she broke her arms free and held him tightly, running her fingers through his hair and across his chest. "_Keep it PG,_" Marco reminded Star when the bond opened. The last thing his friends needed to see was his inner Wild Man instincts. He pulled away for air and found that Star had returned to normal. The taint of Dark Magic had completely gone, and the damage to the cave was repaired. The Blood Moon even healed Team Starco's wounds too.

"_Marco..._" Star's mind purred. "_I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it_."

"_It's just the Power of Love_," he kissed her cheek.

Meteora shrieked in panic, "No! Stupid red string of Fate! You ruined my plans!" She grabbed Gemini to escape, but Kelly pulled a lasso out of her hair and caught them.

"Looks like your puppet show is over, Meteora," she gloated. "Alright, Janna, let's pack this one up."

Janna created a coffin with her magic and trapped the Monster and her minion inside. "There," she gave it a kick. "All wrapped up and ready for the trip home. By the way, Marco, I never knew you were into girls with six hands. No wonder Jackie never had a chance."

"Oh, Tom, how did you guys find us?" Marco asked to change the subject.

"Honestly, the Blood Moon led us here," he replied. "I can't explain it, but we kept having weird dreams about the mountains and the cave. And when we got here, the Blood Moon showed us this floating red string which we followed here."

"Actually, Kelly can't see the Blood Moon," Janna added, dryly. "She's a nonbeliever."

The warrior puffed out her cheeks in anger, "How am I supposed to believe something I can't see!"

"Because we all can," Janna said. "And you remember what The Hunter said about the Blood Moon—stop living in denial."

"You guys met The Hunter?" Star's eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Yep, he's a cool dude," said Janna. "Oh, and the Wander Inn crowd says 'hi.'"

"We have a lot of catching up to do, but right now, I'm beat," Tom yawned. "We have plenty of time to talk. Let's head back to camp."

He opened a portal to an alpine meadow far below the Blood Moon cave and the perpetual blizzard that shrouded it from view. Night lay thickly over Mewni, peppering the open sky with uncountable, glittering stars. This was the first time in days since Marco had been outside of the cave, and the amount of space around him felt weird after being underground. Everything seemed too far apart from each other. Tom lit a quick fire to warm the campsite and melt the thick snowpack in front of two tents. "We set one up for you and Starship before heading up the mountain," he said.

"Wait, you all share a tent?" Marco stared at his friend.

"Don't make it weird." Tom glared. "See ya in the morning."

He disappeared into the tent with Janna, Jackie, and Pony Head close behind him. Kelly sat alone by the fire near the coffin. Her eyes glistened with longing, but Marco averted his gaze. _Tomorrow, we'll sort everything out_, he felt a storm building on the horizon. Star watched Kelly for a moment, then turned to Marco. "_Ready for bed?_" she asked.

"_You know I am_," he yawned. "_It's been a long few days_."

"_I don't mean that kind of bed, Wild Man_." The bond rippled with warmth and energy, making Marco gulp loudly. It took a lot to tire out a Butterfly princess, and he sensed that the battle was not enough. "_You walked into this one, Marco_," she stalked towards him. "_You should know not to tease me like that_."

"_Neither should you. I saw how you looked at me_."

"_There's a reason the Mewnian word for sex and battle are the same._"

"_Oh? Show me_…"

"Can you two make bedroom eyes somewhere else?" Kelly cleared her throat loudly.

Star glared at her and tugged Marco into the tent behind her. His true test of strength and endurance was about to begin.

* * *

Before Tom settled in for the night, he had to take a leak. It was a normal thing for him to do since he didn't want to venture outside later at night when the temperature plunged below zero or the wolves howled in the distance. Plus, he hated disturbing Janna and leaving her warm, cuddly side. But once Tom stepped outside and walked off a little way for privacy, he soon regretted not waiting until morning. At first, he thought the soft moans and grunts came from a grizzly bear lumbering through the snow, but then he remembered that bears hibernated in the winter. Either way, it was probably an animal or something. They always prowled at night. _Or it's Janna playing a trick on me_, he considered.

Alas, it was neither. Tom returned to camp and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud outburst coming from the second tent. "Mmm…Marco! Keep going—ah!"

_Oh...oh no!_ Tom shuddered. Not tonight. Not when he needed sleep!

The other girls peeked their heads out of the tent and blushed. "Oh dear," Jackie placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Sounds like Marco knows what he's doing."

"I'm surprised since Turd is so lame," Pony snickered.

"M-maybe they're just playing videogames," Kelly suggested.

"Girl, get real—do you hear any music playing in there? No!" Pony Head snorted. "Nah, it's just Marco getting' his freak on with Star."

Suddenly, a high-pitched moan escaped from the tent, and Tom realized it came from _Marco_. "Oh, Star…" he whined. "Star…I love you soo much."

Janna burst out laughing, "This is great blackmail material right here. Where's my phone?"

"Let's…let's just leave them be and go to bed." Tom hurried past Star and Marco's tent. _I'll never be able to un-hear this_, he wished he could cut off his ears. Not even his own tent blocked out their screams of ecstasy followed by a heavy silence.

The rest of his roommates returned when the act ended, and Tom heard Janna and Jackie giggling. "I can't believe this happened," said Jackie. "I never knew Marco had such a bad side. We only ever kissed."

"I know," replied Janna. "It makes me curious about what my prince is capable of."

"Goodnight, Janna!" Tom drew the covers over his reddened ears and ignored the raunchy thoughts her words summoned. At least, Star and Marco were done, and they could all get some much-needed sleep to start the journey home.

But later that night, he heard Star moan again.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Again, sorry it took so long to finish this one. I know a few of you have been asking when it'll update (that and _Royal Secrets_), but I hesitate to tell exactly when because writing takes a long time, and I'm usually super busy IRL. It's a delicate balance between wanting to finish because I don't want to lose you guys and work and school. That being said, I intend on finishing all my stories no matter what, and I'm going to try and be more timely about it. FYI, _Royal Secrets _should be out sometime this week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**We're getting towards the end of _Sign REDUX!_ This chapter more-or-less received a full overhaul, which is something you won't see as much in the last two chapters (which hopefully means they'll be out quicker). Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Nature held her breath tonight. There was no north wind to shatter the ice off the bowed evergreens or to sweep the snow on the ground into drifts. The animals stayed hidden in their burrows and refused to embark on their usual night hunts. Even the stars seemed static, refusing to journey across the sky out of fear of the red moon flashing ominously to the south. Moon hated the evil eye that had fallen upon her kingdom. While she paid very little to astrology, she knew that all of the heavens rose, climaxed, and fell from east to west. The Spirits had ordained it this way, and the sun, moons, planets, and stars had kept this orderly dance since creation.

But the red moon was different. It stayed fixed to the south as if held in place by forces unseen and refused to wax or wane from its crescent shape. During the day, it dully pulsed like a pool of dried blood, turning a hideous shade of copper, and at night it glared in warning. If Moon was back in the castle, she would have gone to the observatory to consult literature about the red moon, but even without ancient knowledge, she knew that it was something supernatural. Nothing could defy the will of the known order set by the Spirits unless the red moon was a spiritual entity itself. _And one of the more powerful ones_, Moon pondered, but she shook her head. Those were just stories elders told to children. A queen like herself should know better than to believe such nonsense.

_If I am still queen_, Moon sighed, fogging the cold glass of the window.

"Moon Pie! Stop leering by the window and join me by the fire!" River patted a place next to him on the couch.

Moon's lips became a line—neither a smile nor a frown. She wanted to gather by the fire and seek comfort in her husband's arms, but this was not the time. "We need to keep on the lookout," she said, not facing him. "Someone might be following us."

"Oh posh, Moon Pie, if the other royals really wanted you, they would've found you by now," River said. "I bet they're just sitting in their castles, waiting for their children to return."

_If they ever returned_, Moon's thought was heavy with cynicism and bitter with pain. She missed Star and Marco, who both vanished about a few months ago. At first, she was angry. How could her daughter be so irresponsible and abandon her royal duties? A princess upheld duty before self, and she reiterated that vow during the Prince's Ball in front of all of Mewni. Choosing a prince, while exciting—was not the most important part of the ball. After all, his job was to provide the future queen with an heir and continue the royal bloodline, but aside from that, the King of Mewni played a minor role in the kingdom. Star knew this. Moon had told her countless times. As time wore on, the anger melted into sorrow deeper than the night and colder than winter's touch. Sometimes, it numbed Moon's senses into a gray sea, and at others, it burned holes in her soul. She missed her baby girl.

"Do you think Star and Marco will really return?" she muttered to no one in particular.

"Of course, they will," River answered. "I bet they're just on an extended honeymoon! We were once young and in love like that once."

There was a wistfulness in his voice, and it stirred a powerful longing in Moon—one that almost hurt. For a second, she glimpsed a majestic, blue string stretching out into a great void, but the end was frayed, severed by a knife. It waved aimlessly in the blackness, and its freedom unnerved Moon. Why did she feel like the end was near? That she was looking back at her life instead of merely reflecting on time past? Nervously, she glanced at the red moon, but it gave her no answer. _It's nothing_, she insisted. Perhaps the stress of the past months had affected her psyche. Maybe she should take up River's offer and relax.

Moon crossed the floor and sat next to her husband on the couch. As much as she missed the castle, the Diazes' country manor provided a nice temporary home. Exposed wooden beams of black oak spanned the high ceilings and spread out on the floor. The light tan walls formed a pleasant contrast, glowing amber with the fire in the massive stone fireplace. Proud animal heads were mounted on the walls, all slain by Johansen nobility—the former owners of the manor. Hunts were important to their clan, but Moon always felt sorry for the poor stags and wolves whose glass eyes glinted at her. When River took her on a hunt during their betrothal, she begged him not to kill the handsome fox they found. The moment he turned his sword away and let the animal escape cemented him as her choice for king. It took a brave soul to defy tradition.

"River, dear, do you ever…regret anything?" she asked after some time, still thinking back to the string.

He stroked his beard and laughed, "I do regrettable things all the time, Moon. Like, remember our first Game of Flags?"

"Unfortunately. No, I mean, do you ever feel like you're running out of time, and you wish that you had used it up better?"

His pale blue eyes studied her and then the animals and the fire. At first, she felt silly for bringing up such a morbid question, but River answered, "I guess we all do. I wish I was more like my cousins and brothers—carefree and able to go on more hunts. To see the world with you and Star and maybe more kids at our side."

"You wanted more children?"

"Of course, Moon Pie! I benefited from having brothers to play with. They taught me how to be tough. Plus, you had Heartrude and Felicity."

"Barely…I was too busy being a princess to associate with them. Mom's death made us close for a while, but then I became queen and busy again. I don't know…maybe Star had a point in running away. Why is it that us queens have to sacrifice the most meaningful parts of our lives and relationships for others? There has to be a way to do both, right?"

River placed a hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. "Don't beat yourself up over everything, Moon. You did the best you could keeping the kingdoms together after destroying Toffee's monster armies. I might regret not having done a few things, but I'll never regret being your king and husband."

"I love you too, River." She kissed his cheek.

"Promise me that after this kerfuffle is over, that we'll go on an adventure."

The uneasy feelings seized Moon's heart again, and she imagined the dangling string more vividly. _I've had enough negativity_, she shoved the thought away and accepted River's offer. "I promise."

"Queen Moon, is that you?"

The royals turned to see Lord and Lady Diaz standing in the entryway. They hadn't seen each other since the Prince's Ball, and Moon felt awful that she did not reach out to them more, especially after the disappearance of their son.

She got up and said, "I'm sorry we're meeting on such a terrible occasion. The kingdoms have turned against me and my husband, so we have been hiding out here, figuring out what to do."

"Still nothing on Star and Marco's whereabouts?" Lady Diaz asked.

Moon shook her head, "I'm afraid not. We've done our best to find them, but it's like they've disappeared out of existence. I figure that Prince Lucitor and his friends have taken the matter into their own hands, but we can't locate them either."

The Diazes held each other and sighed heavily.

"We don't blame you," said Lord Diaz. "I just wish we knew more about what was going on."

"Me too."

Moon walked over to console them but halted mid-step when she noticed a tiny pair of green eyes staring at her out of wonder and curiosity from a baby carrier. "Is that?" she gasped.

Lady Diaz smiled thinly. "This is Marco Jr. He was born a week ago."

"I had no idea you were pregnant…"

"Neither did we. He surprised us, big time. I found out when Marco returned to Mewni, and by then, I was over six months along."

"It happens like that," River added. "Moon didn't know she was having Star until she was almost five months pregnant."

"I was too busy to notice," she sighed. Morning sickness and stress mimicked each other. "Anyways, may I hold him?"

Rafael gently unstrapped his son and passed him to Moon and River. Marco Jr., despite sharing a name with his prince-brother, looked nothing like him. He was more of Angie's son, with his sharp, green eyes, olive-toned skin, and flaming red hair that billowed into a wispy tuft. _Marco will be pleasantly surprised_, Moon smiled to herself when she saw the baby yawn.

"He's a tough little fighter," River remarked as Marco Jr. squeezed his finger.

Moon wanted to laugh and indulge in the moment too, but the red moon's light touched her shoulder, making her shiver in dread. Time suddenly seemed too fleeting.

* * *

Deep in the Mewnian wilds, under the watchful shadow of the snowbound Musty Mountains, two lovers slumbered peacefully in each other's arms. Although it was morning, silver moonlight replaced the golden glow of the sun when Star opened her eyes, and she watched the stars twinkle boastfully over their mastery of the day through the tent flap. As Mewni slid deeper into winter, the days grew shorter, until they vanished completely during the midwinter solstice. The Darkness of Darkness. Mewmans invented many stories about how the long shadows drew ghouls and goblins out of hiding to haunt the living, but Star never paid any attention to them. Especially not with her dashing prince by her side.

Marco rolled in Star's arms, and he buried his face in her neck to block out the bright moon. His silky, brown hair tickled her nose. _Such a silly boy,_ she kissed him. The Blood Moon bond thrummed blissfully with memories from last night, especially what happened _after_ the battle. Marco amazed her—both on the battlefield and in the tent—showing a prowess that transcended the natural limitations of his species. Humans were such frail creatures. They bruised easily, feared magic, and detested sex and violence. They also had a weird form of government called _democracy_, where peasants voted for the least horrible person running for president. Supposedly, it was a fairer system than hereditary monarchy, but human leaders—who were mostly male—seemed to only care about money and oil—the sticky, smelly stuff they used to power machines. But Marco had always been different. He fought by Star's side, embraced the chaos of her magic, and eagerly explored other dimensions without a second thought. Perhaps, destiny had always set him apart for a future that would lead him far from his earthly life. His bravery and loyalty on the quest solidified Marco as Star's choice. _And he performs his secret duties well_, she smiled. Maybe a human mate _could_ satisfy her Mewberty cravings one day.

"_Of course, I can_," Marco stirred beside Star, brushing his skin against hers. "_I can take anything you throw at me_."

The confidence blazing in his sleepy eyes made her swoon. Although obedience was also an excellent quality in a king, Star knew Marco was far more than subservient eye-candy. She loved his boldness too. "_If you say so, Wild Man_," she said through a yawn. "_Although, I am impressed that you made it through round five._"

"_I could've kept going_," he smiled. "_Your practice sessions have made me tougher. That being said, I need some fresh air. It smells too much like...us in here_."

"_Oh, Marco_."

The tent reeked of their combined sweat, born of wanton desire and passionate lovemaking. Marco's human nose could not comprehend its full richness, but Star drank in the intoxicating brew with each breath. They marked each other with it, discouraging competition from jealous lovers, lest they wanted to fight a mature Butterfly princess for her prize.

Marco read her thoughts and asked, "Is competition really that fierce?"

"It used to be," Star explained. "When the settlers first arrived, there were far more males than females, and it led to _a lot _of fighting among the Mewman women."

"Odd. Usually, males are the ones who fight over partners."

She shook her head. "This isn't like Earth, Marco. Magic is a female thing in Mewmans. Anyways, the women fought over groups of boyfriends, causing a lot of drama and bloodshed. Then one day, the First Queen stepped in. She had fallen in love with one of her generals, but other women wanted him too. So, the First Queen killed her rivals and suppressed the survivors' urge to go through Mewberty with her magic and pheromones, which is why only females of the royal line can do so now. She also instituted monogamy to prevent women from hoarding males ever again."

"Oh. That's intense."

"Mating is no joke, Marco."

He wrinkled his nose. "Please don't call it that. It sounds so impersonal."

"We can call _it _whatever we want," Star replied.

"Thanks."

They dressed quickly and packed their possessions into backpacks before emerging into the dark morning. There was still no sign of the sun in the east, but Star heard the optimistic calls of snowbirds eagerly awaiting the warmth of sunrise. It shouldn't be too long before day arrived. The rest of the group was already awake and sharing breakfast around a small fire. Bacon and eggs sizzled in a large skillet, and the smell made Star's mouth water.

"Good morning, guys!" She eagerly sat next to Jackie and served herself a helping.

Jackie rubbed her puffy, red eyes and let out a long yawn. "Morning, you two," she said afterward. "Have fun last night?"

The question made Janna and Pony Head giggle. Tom said nothing and absentmindedly tended the fire.

"I wouldn't say that," Marco answered, joining Star's side. "It was a tough battle. We got lucky."

"Well, you know what they say, Diaz: work hard, play _harder_," Janna said.

"And by the sounds of it, B-fly, you and Turd really put the _f_ in _fun_," Pony Head cackled.

_You guys are being so weird,_ Star eyed them, but she was too busy eating to decipher the innuendo in their banter. Marco, however, grew antsy. "_Something wrong, my prince?_" she asked.

He glanced at her, "_Do you think they know...?_"

"_Know what?_"

"_About...y'know, us_."

"_The whole kingdom knows we're together, Marco_."

He made a face. "_I mean about us...doing things._"

"_What kind of things?_" She still did not understand. "_We always do everything together_."

Marco smacked his palm to his head and groaned, turning bright red. Suddenly, Star stopped eating. "_Oh...you mean like _those_ kinds of things_."

The other girls laughed at the horror glinting in the couple's eyes, and Star knew that they must have heard _everything_ last night. _Note to self, invent a noise-cancelling spell_. But for the time being, she had two options: deny anything happened or treat the rumors like how most Mewmans did. Sex wasn't a huge deal to her people. There was no reason to fear nature.

"Why's it such a huge surprise? Marco and I are betrothed, after all," Star said matter-of-factly. "It's only a matter of time before we had sex."

"_Star?!_" Marco hid his face in his hands while the others laughed. "Why would you tell them?"

She shrugged. "There's no point in denying anything. Besides, don'tcha wanna brag about your performance, Wild Man?"

"Wild Man, huh?" Jackie raised an eyebrow and shared an amused glance with Janna and Pony Head. "I've never heard that one before."

Marco groaned into his hands.

"He's very adventurous," Star said proudly, much to her partner's chagrin. "In fact, his favorite thing is—" Marco covered her mouth with his hand.

"_They don't need to know about that!_" he said.

"Boo, you're no fun, Prince Dorko," Janna jeered. "Doesn't matter, though. I guess Star will just have to tell us later."

"You're not allowed to tell me anything if she does," Tom hissed under his breath. "Anyways, let's talk about something else. Maybe about, say, what's going on at home."

"_Boring_," Pony Head yawned. "I'd rather hear the dirt about B-Fly's love life. I can't imagine Turd being decent in bed."

"Can we all just drop it already?" Kelly stood up and glared at Pony Head, instantly dispelling the lighthearted comradery of the team. Fire blazed in her eyes, turning the brown irises into a sinister shade of red.

"Calm down, Salt Mine. I was, like, joking," Pony Head snorted. "No need to get a stick up your ass."

"I don't have a stick up my ass!" Kelly snapped.

"And you're jealous that Marco's tapping Star's ass and not yours," Janna said dryly.

For a moment, no one said anything, and only Nature dare let out her held breath. Kelly's hair rose like porcupine quills, but instead of attacking, she retreated into the forest without saying a word.

Tom watched her go and then turned to Janna. "_Ouch._ Gotta hand it to ya, boo. That was a sick burn."

She shrugged, "I just say what we're all thinking. Plus, I gotta practice for when I'm Queen of the Underworld."

Tom blushed and flicked his tail in response, but Star heard the hint of a purr in his throat. _I wouldn't be surprised if there's another betrothal in the future_, she noted, though her mind remained preoccupied with Kelly.

The rest of the group settled back into casual conversation, but Star remained on edge. A building storm was marching towards an inevitable climax. Something was about to happen—both now and at the end of the quest. Fate had already woven the outcome, but was Team Starco ready to meet it?

* * *

A week passed in a stream of continuous twilight that was broken only by brief periods of sun to mark the passage of time. Despite the darkness, Star and her friends made excellent progress through the wilderness and had left the mountains far behind for the forests of the Southern Wilds. It felt weird being on flat land again. The air was too rich and heavy, and the trees were too tall. Star missed the Musty Mountains and the cave. They had brought her and Marco closer together and revealed a grand mystery they were only beginning to fully understand. But at the same time, she knew it was time to return home. Their destiny lay in the royal courts of the castle where they would, one day, unite Mewni under their rule. Plus, Star had a feeling that this wasn't the last time the mountains would call her and Marco. She paused and looked behind her, sensing the cave's pull on her soul. _Until next time_, she waved even though the mountains had long sunken into the horizon.

After traveling for almost fourteen hours, Tom suggested that it was time to set up camp for the night. They had about two hours of light left, which was just enough time to organize supplies before cold drifted down from the highlands. Tom and Janna stood guard over Meteora's coffin, leaving Marco in charge of the others.

"Alright," the prince addressed the rest of the group. "We definitely need warm food tonight. I bet we're all tired of beans and old bacon. Pony Head, I'm sending you out to gather firewood."

"Aw, but Earth Turd, I'll get splinters," she complained.

He sighed, "Okay…fine, _I'll_ get the firewood, and you'll help Jackie with water."

"But my back still hurts from the fight…"

"I'm not sending you to get water by yourself. Besides, we're _all_ sore from something."

"I bet you are, Diaz!" Janna heckled.

Marco blushed and muttered a few curses under his breath that only Star could catch. _I've taught him well_, she smirked. "C'mon, Pony," he begged. "We all need to pull our weight."

"Yeah, but, like, the river is so far away," she continued to whine.

"Marco, it's okay. I can get water by myself," Jackie offered. "Pony Head can guard the empty firepit." _It's not worth it_, she mouthed to him.

"Thanks, Jackie," he said. "That leaves the very important job of hunting left. Of course, we're going to need a lot of meat, so only the most intelligent, skilled, and _beautiful_—" he winked at Star, making her blush. "—hunter will be able to provide for us."

"_Laying it on thick, aren't we?_" Star said through the bond.

"_I only speak the truth_," he flashed her a teasing smile.

"_Keep this up, and I'll be hunting you tonight_." Primal instincts begged her to whisk Marco away and test the soundproofing spell she invented yesterday, but Star had a duty to fulfill to her friends. Plus, she was hungry, and the promise of a full belly was alluring too.

"Get a tent, lovebirds," Pony Head wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I swear your mushiness is gonna make me sick."

"Fine," Star laughed softly. "I'll get moving. Too bad you're busy with firewood, Marco, because I'd love a hunting partner."

"You can take Kelly," he suggested. "I haven't assigned her to anything."

_Why does it have to be today_? She dug the toes of her boots into the thin layer of snow on the hard ground, stubbornly rooting herself in place. As much as she wanted to end the feud between, Star found it hard to pity Kelly after watching her sulk for an entire week. If she wanted to protest the will of the universe and make herself miserable, then so be it. Even Tom learned to let go.

"_It took a while, Star_," Marco reminded her with memories of their fights. "_It wasn't pretty. I know it's hard, but let's put the drama behind us sooner rather than later. We need to be a cohesive team_." When Star still refused, he sat on the log beside her and kissed her cheek. "_Come on, my bright and shining Star. If you cooperate, we might be able to try something fun tonight_."

"_Butterfly mode again?_" she guessed.

Marco blushed, "_Maybe_."

_Such a freak_, she shook her head. "_Okay, Marco. I'll give 'burying the hammer' a try_."

She got up and cautiously approached Kelly, who was busy moping in the far corner of the clearing. Standing an arm's length away, Star loudly cleared her throat to grab her attention. "Hey, Kelly," she said cordially. "Do you want to hunt with me?"

The warrior refused to meet her gaze, concealing a pair of red, bleary eyes.

When she didn't respond, Star sighed and asked again, "I know I'm not your favorite person, but I might need help on this mission. And Marco kinda set me up to ask you."

Tense moments passed, but eventually, Kelly slowly nodded. "I'm only going because Marco said so," she grunted.

_This is going so well_, Star fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Great, let's get moving. I think we can be back by nightfall."

They grabbed their weapons and then turned to the darkening wilderness around the camp. Star adjusted the sword she carried at her hip and transformed the wand into a longbow. Once her reluctant partner joined her side, they ventured into the heart of the forest. The journey was conducted in silence, and the two girls stayed as far away from each other as the narrow deer path would allow. Kelly took the lead and analyzed every divot in the ground and bushes for signs of prey. Although her methodical approach showed dedication and patience, Star became impatient and skeptical. An hour of precious light had already been lost, and if they didn't pick up the pace, they risked returning emptyhanded. _It's time to take matters into my own hands_, she decided.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, tasting the forest on her tongue. There was life all around them. Owls sat on branches high in the canopy, waiting for night to call the eagles to their roosts. Mice and rabbits scuffled around the gnarled, dried roots of trees, and lynxes stalked in the nearby shadows. Star even scented a solitary bear that had wandered out of hibernation for a quick snack. Hopefully, the huge boar would keep to his path. Despite the many animals within an hour's hiking distance, none of them seemed worthy of a hunt. The camp needed a deer or wild boar to fill their bellies. Vermin and birds would not be enough. _We could try for the bear,_ Star considered the idea but dismissed it quickly. The safer option would be to try another part of the forest.

When Star opened her eyes, she saw Kelly staring at her. "What are you doing?" the warrior asked.

"I'm scenting the air for prey," she replied. "I can't smell anything worth hunting around, so let's try somewhere else."

Instead of agreeing with the reasonable suggestion, Kelly shook her head in response. "We're going this way. We can't risk wandering all over Mewni with night approaching."

"Why? I just said there's nothing out there."

"You're probably not trying hard enough. Besides, the best hunters use their eyes—not their noses."

"Do you even know what I am?" Star spat. "I'm a Mewman. Our senses are very keen."

"Bullshit," Kelly scoffed. "Plus, what would you know about hunting? You're just a stupid princess. What do you know about getting your hands dirty?"

Star's face grew hot and red with rage. Insulting a Mewman's abilities is worse than insulting their mother, and among the Johansens—her father's clan—there was no greater dishonor. _Kelly better have the guts to receive what she dishes out!_ Star fumed darkly. "Newsflash, Kelly, I've gone hunting with my father a million times," she began. "In fact, I killed my first deer at four-years-old. With my bare hands too. It hangs on the wall of my uncle's castle."

"How fancy. Killing one deer proves nothing."

"Did I say I was finished talking?" Star took a step forward. "I tracked that deer down with my nose alone. In fact, my sense of smell is _so _sensitive, that I can smell Marco's pheromones from ten miles away. Do you wanna know what _my_ prince smells like?" She let her voice drop into a cruel whisper, savoring the jealousy and disgust in Kelly's eyes. "Let's just put it this way…one whiff of Marco's smell makes me want to breed him senseless. And it's my right to do so because Marco is _mine!_"

The taste of victory quickly soured in Star's mouth as Kelly shoved her to the ground. "You_ jerk!_" she screeched. "I don't care what the hell you are, but I know one thing: you're a damn cheater! Everything you have is because of birthright and magic. You think Marco _really _loves you? Then why did a stupid, magical moon have to make all the decisions for him?"

The pain in Kelly's voice shook Star's soul. She had been there once. Watching Marco fall in love with Jackie, coupled with losing part of the wand to Ludo, produced insidious Dark Magic that consumed Star with its insufferable rage. She still remembered the taste it left in her mouth after each spell—bitter with cynicism and muddled with sorrow. It sloshed in her veins like thick mud and often made her hands itchy. Magic wasn't supposed to feel like that. It was a magic user's responsibility to eschew the dangerous lure of Dark Magic, which was fueled by hate and selfishness. _I could've killed someone_, Star remembered how she blew up the Love Sentence sign above the stadium after watching Marco and Jackie kiss. Revenge felt cathartic, but it only begot more hurt.

"The Blood Moon doesn't work like that, Kelly." Star stood up. "And look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It wasn't cool."

"It's too late for an apology!" Kelly folded her arms. "It's _been_ too late. And I don't care about what the stupid lore says. The moon brainwashed you and Marco to fall in love. Period. Tom and Jackie are just deluding themselves into accepting something that's completely fucked up!"

"The only thing that's fucked up is your attitude. Why can't you accept that Marco and I are basically married? I didn't just choose him—he chose me too!" _There's no use trying to talk sense into her_, Star let out a long sigh. Kelly only accepted _her_ flawed narrative, and nothing would convince her otherwise. Janna, Pony Head, Jackie, and Tom were right about her stubbornness. "Okay, let's try this," she said and drew her sword, catching the dying, red sun on the flat of the blade. "Let's settle this once and for all. My ancestors used to fight over mates in something called a 'Battle of the Butterflys.' Whoever wins gets to have Marco."

The offer intrigued Kelly, and she loosened her rigid stance. "You're really willing to bet your relationship on a duel? What if you lose?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Star said. "If the Blood Moon forced me to love Marco, then I wouldn't be doing this."

"How do I know that you'll keep your word?"

"I give you my word as Princess of Mewni, heir to the Butterfly throne. It's the highest vow I can make without magic. Now, that being said, we don't _have _to do this."

Kelly smirked, "Are you kidding? I'm not turning down a chance to get Marco back. Before I agree, this better be a fair fight. No magic."

"Magic isn't allowed in a mating fight," Star said.

"Alright, I call it a deal then." Kelly extended her hand, and Star shook it firmly.

Dread made her stomach flip, and she wondered if she had made the biggest mistake of her life. _But this is the only way¸_ Star grounded her fighting stance and held her blade up. Steady resolve replaced the panic that gnawed at her mind, and she found peace within the uncertainty. Though magic was a Butterfly's specialty, the queens also had a soft spot for swords. The greatsword in her hands was a family heirloom passed down from the First Queen herself—Wingcleaver, the Victor of a Thousand Battles. If any sword knew how to defend mating rights and honor, it would be this two-handed behemoth made of ancient, blue Coldsteel.

Kelly drew her longsword and engaged the cutting edge with Star's. "May Fate show no favoritism," she uttered the traditional prayer through gritted teeth.

"And may your sword hold her teeth!" Star pulled her blade close to defend against Kelly's first swing.

Their blades met with a thundering clash that sent every animal nearby into hiding. At last, the grudge between Star and Kelly would soon be settled in the middle of the Southern Wilds on a cold evening. Both warriors fought with deliberate urgency, knowing that each strike held serious ramifications in the battle over Marco. Star settled into Kelly's more traditional style, exchanging blows and deflections in a tedious back-and-forth rhythm, alternating between offense and defense. Though Star preferred a flashier, chaotic style that relied on aggressive attacks, she held back. At some point, Kelly would tire herself out mentally and physically, providing the opportunity to let loose.

_Dammit!_ Star grimaced when Kelly's sword slashed her forearm in a failed attempt to block the oncoming attack. "Keep your head in the game, Butterfly!" she gloated. "Wouldn't wanna lose your boy toy."

"He's not a toy to me," Star countered with her words and sword. "Marco's my future king. I saw the destiny the Blood Moon has for us. We're going to work together to make Mewni better."

"Then why did you play with his heart so much?" Kelly blocked and redirected Wingcleaver's tip away from her face. "He came to me after you broke his heart during the Lava Lake Beach trip and the Prince's Ball."

"Neither of those were my fault," Star said. "Well, maybe the first one, but the other one was caused by the Lucitors. Dave trapped Marco in a nightmarish version of the future, and it freaked him out."

"Then why'd you put him in that situation in the first place?"

"You really think I purposely put Marco in danger? The dinner was my mother's idea, and no one thought traumatic experiences would be on the menu. Trust me, if I had known, things would've been _a lot_ different!" Star could still hear Marco's cries of anguish as he lived through the hell Dave created for him, and it sent shivers down her spine. "And you know what, Kelly? I can't always protect Marco. I try my best, but he can make his own decisions and fend for himself. Even after dealing with the Lucitors, the kingdom, and my family, he _still_ chose to stay with me. He had an out at any time—I told him so when I proposed to him. That was before we knew much about the Blood Moon, and, honestly, the offer extends until the day we marry. I'd never force Marco to do anything he didn't want himself. Why can't you do the same? Why do_ you_ think that you know what's best for him?"

"His life would be easier with me. He wouldn't have to deal with closeminded royals and stupid rules."

"True," Star admitted. "But he would also miss out on his true destiny. I hated the idea of being queen—I still do, in some ways—but sometimes you have to sacrifice in order to gain."

For a second, the fire in Kelly's eyes dimmed, and Star let her guard down. "Come on, Kelly," she said. "Let's put this rivalry behind us."

"_Never!_" Kelly thrusted her sword forward and dug into Star's side. Thick globs of blood ran down the fuller and sprayed onto the ground as the princess hollered in pain. Kelly bore down on the pommel, driving the point deeper. "I will never surrender! I'm getting Marco back, one way or another!"

Star gripped the sword with one hand, ignoring the edge digging into her palm. "**That's what you think!**" She knocked Kelly back with a single punch to the face and ripped the blade out of her body, casting it aside.

Determination surged within Star, and she rushed Kelly with a charge. It was time to stop holding back. They fought with renewed vigor, abandoning the restraint they had earlier. The staccato rhythm of their blades was punctuated by the sickening tear of clothing and flesh. Blood splattered the snow with scarlet droplets, but they refused to slacken the pace. Star threw her soul into the fight, relishing each time Kelly stumbled or shied away. Fatigue began to set in, but bloodlust fueled Star's strength. She brought Wingcleaver down on Kelly's head, and although she blocked the brunt of the attack, the impact knocked her to the ground. As Kelly lay winded, Star stood over her with the tip pointed at her throat. "This is your last chance," the princess menaced. "Surrender, or I'll end this _for you_."

"_No!_" Kelly hissed, struggling to rise to her feet. "This isn't over just yet."

"Yes, it is." It was Marco who spoke this time, and he had Pony Head and Jackie with him as backup. "A mercy-offering is only given when an opponent is certain of victory otherwise. Star's showing a lot of restraint in sparing your life after the stunt you pulled."

"For real, girl, this is, like, super low. Even for you," Pony Head clicked her tongue.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Jackie folded her arms. "We've been plenty patient with you on this quest but get a grip! And don't bother lying that Star did something. Marco can read her thoughts. We all _know_ what happened."

Kelly opened her mouth to argue, but even she sensed that the battle was lost. Her mood changed as slow resignation crept in, aided by her friends' rebuke. Sighing, she turned to Star. "A deal is a deal," she said slowly. "Woolletts are bound to a warrior's code, and I forfeit."

Star sheathed her blade and nodded, hardly suppressing the pleased smile on her face. A Butterfly always won her duels, especially over mates. She extended a hand to Kelly. "Hey, let's just call it a truce. We don't have to be besties, but can we move on? The quest is over, and it's time to go home."

Kelly opened her mouth to say something when a noise caught her attention. It was Tom. "Quick, everyone, we have a situation," he panted. "We're being followed by Mina!"

* * *

Janna leaned against Meteora's coffin and stared into the sun, wondering how long she could bear its searing pain before turning away. She reckoned that she averaged about fifteen seconds each try—just long enough for black spots to dot the tree branches like withered leaves. Maybe they would become permanent, deepening until they shaded her vision in eternal night. _It's better than staring at an empty camp,_ she blinked and rubbed her eyes until the forest returned in full color. She never imagined that guarding a deranged Butterfly-Monster hybrid and her troll companion would be so _boring_. It was an abrupt change of pace from the rest of the quest, which had involved interludes of hiking, drinking with Monsters, and dealing with Kelly's bitchy moods. Janna couldn't remember the last time she sat still for so long, aside from sleeping, eating, and taking long, bean-induced shits. Why did Tom assign the two of them to guard duty? It was usually Kelly's job since sitting and brooding were her specialty. _I wonder if Star's kicked her ass yet?_ Janna knew a fight was on the horizon—one Kelly would lose in five seconds.

Tom let out a sleepy yawn, catching the sun's red light on his fangs and lolling tongue. He had weird teeth—a cross between a demon and something more humanlike. As strict carnivores, demons had jagged carnassial teeth designed to shred raw meat off of bones and long canines for severing the arteries in their preys' neck. They also aided in blood-drinking, although not as efficiently as vampire's teeth. But the warlock side of Tom's family had flattened the rugged points into duller molars and shortened his fangs so that they only just protruded below his upper lip. Janna had felt them many times when they kissed, but she enjoyed their pinprick sharpness.

"Are you good?" Tom asked her and amusement glinted in his eclipse-red eyes. "Am I that tantalizing?"

Janna peeled her eyes away and stared at the ground, thinking of decomposing skeletons to conceal the blush threatening to form. Had she been ogling over him like a TV schoolgirl protagonist? "Nothing," she muttered. "Your constant yawning is just making me sleepy."

"Can't help it," he replied. "Camp's boring when everyone is gone. I wonder where Pony Head is."

"She does her own thing," Janna shrugged. "So, why are we stuck guarding the old hag instead of doing something else?"

"I dunno…it's been a while since we've been alone together."

_What are you planning, Tom?_ She tried to parse answers from his aloof behavior but found him tough to read. He kept a perfect poker face. _But I know how to make him talk_. A scheming smile crawled on her face. "Alright," she said. "Wanna make out?"

"Oh?" He laughed softly and nervously. "Sure. I can't say no to that."

Their faces moved together, and Janna could feel Tom's fangs grazing against her bottom lip. Yet she never feared being with him. For a demon, he had a remarkably soft touch when it came to intimacy. Then again, so did she. Kissing and anything remotely romantic used to weird her out. It wasn't the physicality of the act that disgusted her, but rather the charged emotions. She never imagined having a boyfriend, especially with her loner status at Echo Creek Academy. On top of that, she never imagined dating anyone longer than a month or so.

"Someone's getting a little excited," Janna commented when Tom pulled her onto his lap.

He exhaled, "I'm just nervous about something."

"_Sure_. And I'm the queen of France."

Tom rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. "Kinda brings me to my point. We've been dating for a while now, and, well, I was wondering about something you said before we reached the mountains."

"You'll have to remind me, Tom. I say a lot of things."

"Something about you…_loving_ me."

_Oh_, Janna couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks any longer. She remembered the fight with the Guardian of the Musty Mountains vividly, even down to the rebuke she uttered to Kelly during one of her histrionics over the Blood Moon. Originally, the confession was more of a bluff to prove a point to the warrior. After all, Janna had to do something to walk Kelly back from challenging a dangerous boar spirit. But maybe she meant it too? Maybe she did _love _Tom, which still seemed like an alien thing to admit. Janna wasn't a lover. In fact, she wasn't even the type to form crushes on anyone, except for John Keats. Love was such a stupid, irrational thing to feel, and people gave it too much power. It turned them into blithering romantics or weeping babies. And after Kelly's performance, love scared Janna. If she and Tom broke up one day, she hoped it wouldn't reduce her into a raving, jealous fiend.

"What more would you like me to say, Tom?" she answered. "It _might_ be true that I'm really in love with you."

Tom laughed, "Janna, it's okay to admit it. No need to act all embarrassed."

"Feelings are for the weak."

"True, but you know what? I love you too."

"You do?" She should have guessed that the prince had strong feelings for her, but actually_ hearing _his confession was different.

"Of course," he purred.

Janna was about to reply when the coffin started shaking. "Will you two stop _fornicating_ on me and Gemini?" Meteora screeched.

"Oh hush, you old crone," Janna spat.

"Who are you calling an 'old crone,' you insolent, Earth girl?" Meteora continued. "I am the next Queen of Mewni!"

"Not on my watch!" A new figure emerged into the camp, causing Tom and Meteora to gasp.

_Why is the whole damn universe interrupting my alone time_? Janna studied the newcomer with narrowed eyes. The woman looked like she had stepped out of a Nineties' anime series, but not in a good way. Her frilly, seafoam-green dress was torn and dirty, and the helmet that sat on her lavender hair was dented in several places. In other words, the woman looked like every other Mewman in the dimension, so Janna had no idea why her demon prince boyfriend cowered like a hit dog. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I could be askin' the same of you." The woman sneered in a hillbilly accent. "Why I'm the one and only, Mina Loveberry, the Slayer of evil Monsters, and Mewni's bestest and most winningest warrior!"

"I remember you…" Meteora growled. "If I weren't in this infernal contraption, then I would beat you into the ground."

"Uh-huh, I'd like to see you try." Mina mocked. "What are you gonna do, Monster? Have your no-good queen-mother hex me to death? It won't work on me. I only serve the true queen!"

"You think Moon Butterfly is the rightful queen? _Ha!_ The stars foretold my greatness to my mother and father on the Darkness of Darkness. Mewni is mine! It belongs to us Monsters!"

Tom got up and wedged himself between the warrior and the coffin. "Excuse me, Mina," he said. "I don't know who sent you, but we don't need your help in apprehending Meteora."

"Oh, I remember you. You're Mud Sister's _second_ boyfriend," Mina scoffed. "Let me guess, you're just waiting your turn, aren't ya?"

Smoke out of Tom's ears. "Don't make me pound you into next year…cuz I _will!_ And Star isn't my girlfriend anymore."

"Hey, relax," Janna took his burning hand. "Just sit down a second. Before we can send Ms. Cuckoo back to the Happy Hotel, let me squeeze some intel out of her." _Mina seems dumb enough to talk_, she added silently.

Sighing, Tom nodded, and she kissed his cheek. Turning to Mina, Janna let purple magic swirl around her fists. "You didn't get off easy," she threatened. "I might be a human, but I can kick your ass across ten dimensions! Now, who sent you? What are their motives?"

Just as she predicted, Mina quickly answered. "I serve the Magic High Commission, and they want Meteora's head, which I'll gladly give 'em. As for why—isn't it obvious? Monsters are evil—all of them—and they can't be trusted with magic. It's bad enough that their Monster-lover queen is set to take the throne."

"What happened to Queen Moon?" Tom gasped.

"While Mud Sister had been out gallivantin' with her human boo-thang, Mewni's fallen apart. Moon slunk into hiding with her tail 'tween her legs, and the Butterflys have turned to Eclipsa to save face. They don't like her, but they don't like being poor either. But my buddies at the MHC think it's time to finish the mission. End all Monsters and Monster Lovers once and for all. So, I'm here for Meteora, and I'm here for Star."

"No!" Tom snarled. "I've spent months trying to find my friends, and I will not let you take them!"

"Looks like Demon Boy is cruisin' for another bruisin' from yours truly."

Mina's body shook violently as bulging muscles rippled to life under her stretching skin. _This is so nasty_, Janna usually had a soft spot for changelings but watching the current display made her sick. There was something unnatural about Mina, and it became apparent as her body further contorted into a glowing, goblin-like form, endowed with magic and strength. Regardless, Janna readied herself to attack. She wanted to beat the hideous sneer off Mina's face as much as she wanted to continue making out with Tom.

"Alright, we're going to need to be careful," Tom said to her. "Mina is insane, which gives her a power advantage. If we can delay her until the others come back—"

"—I have a better idea," Janna interjected. "_You_ go find the others. I'll handle Mina."

Tom blinked in shock. "But you have no idea what she's capable of."

"Good. She doesn't know me either. Trust me, Tom. I'll be fine."

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Please be careful."

"I won't."

With Tom gone, Janna found herself alone with the crazed hulk, but she was not afraid. The magic surging in her veins banished any shred of fear that dared linger in the back of her mind—if any had existed at all. There were very few things that scared Janna. She shrugged at gore, loved the occult, and actively tried to communicate with ghosts. The dissection unit in eighth-grade biology class was her favorite week of school ever, and she laughed when the other students could hardly cut into the gray, rubbery flesh of a dead frog without gagging. Marco passed out in front of Jackie at the sight of dried egg sacs inside their frog. _I wonder what a radiated Mewman looks like on the inside_, Janna thought darkly as she summoned magic to her fist. There was only one way to find out!

A powerful blast sent Mina hurdling across the clearing, tearing through ice and hardened soil. Her head collided with a spur of rock, cracking her helmet clean in half. "Wow," Mina laughed gently, catching her breath. "You pack a punch for a human. I like ya already."

"There's more where that came from," Janna taunted.

The two rivals met again in the middle of the clearing, and the forest thundered with their fury. Purple fire and blue magical beams collided into each other, and many raged out of control from deflected attacks. One of Janna's errant fireballs exploded the girls' tent, scattering its charred remains into the wind. _Oops!_ She briefly surveyed the damage. _Looks like Star and Marco are going to have an audience tonight._

"You're hangin' in there quite well," Mina said.

Janna nodded, wiping the blood trickling from her mouth. In truth, Mina's stupidity was the only reason why the fight was so even. She relied on flashy, powerful spells instead of exploiting the obvious weaknesses in Janna's spell casting, which heavily relied on ranged attacks to create distance between them. If Mina came in closer and landed a decisive blow, then it would be over in seconds. But death did not faze Janna. She'd been laughing at Grim Reaper ever since she was born two months premature. _That being said, I need to figure a way out of this_, she noted the tiredness creeping upon her.

Suddenly, she became aware of red eyes watching her from the shadows. At first, she thought Tom had returned, but the hazy figure in front of her had two eyes instead of three. In fact, he appeared more human than demon. _Who are you?_ Janna stared warily. Months of Blood Moon dreams made her skeptical of visions, and there was something about the man that felt familiar.

_I'll lend you my strength_, the man's voice rippled through her mind. _Although, there will come a day when I'll need yours._

The man disappeared in a flash, and Janna's entire body trembled with newfound energy. The magic within her burned like the hottest demon fire, searing every inch of her hands, but it was blistering cold too. Cold like death. She placed her hand to the ground and closed her eyes, sensing the chaotic world deep beneath the soil. Tectonic plates ground together, lava oozed and boiled, old things decayed, becoming one with Mewni—one with the Underworld, which harbored all souls. And it was that dark energy that called to Janna. _I hail you as my queen.._.

"Giving up already?" Mina jeered.

"**That's where you're wrong**," Janna opened her eyes and spoke with the authority of a thousand generations.

The ground obeyed her, churning into waves that uprooted trees and knocked over stones. Mina was caught in its wake, and she screamed as the soil trapped her to the ground. A strange fire encircled the camp, dancing mockingly upon the little that remained standing. It was purple like Janna's magic, but the color was different—bluish like a bruise and as dark as a twilit sky. She heard a loud, collective gasp and turned to see that Tom and the others had returned. They stared in awe.

"What _are_ you?" Mina asked in disbelief.

"I am Janna Ordonia, future Queen of the Underworld," Janna said. "**And you're going down!**"

At her word, the ground heaved under Mina and swallowed her whole. The fire disappeared as the supernatural energy possessing Janna ebbed, sapping her strength. She fell but Tom caught her in his arms. His warmth revitalized her exhausted body.

"That was _insane_," he breathed. "Only Lucitor royalty can use magic like that…"

"Guess I'm full of surprises," Janna said. "That being said, the spell isn't meant to hold her forever. It's only bought us time."

_We'll meet again_, the voice promised just as the world turned black around her.

* * *

Janna did not know how many hours had passed when she opened her eyes again, but the sun had set long ago. Night's bitter chill was only kept at bay by Star's sleeping bag and the small fire struggling in the firepit. Its weak flame matched the somber mood of those gathered around it, who huddled together in a shallow arc. The camp was usually alive with activity. There was usually food to be shared and colorful stories to be told, accompanied by raucous laughter that broke the eerie quiet of winter. Janna heard Kelly and Jackie speaking in hushed tones, their voices half lost in the breeze, but Tom, Marco, and Star sat in silence. Pony Head finished piling the last boulder on top of Meteora's coffin before joining the group.

"There," she said. "Ain't no way she's getting up or eavesdroppin' on us."

Janna yawned and sat up. "Guess I haven't missed much."

"Nope," said Jackie. "We've been waiting for you before discussing what happened with Mina. By the way, that was some sick magic earlier."

"Thanks. It wasn't exactly _mine_ though. At least, not yet."

"Oh?" Jackie questioned.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we've got a lot to figure out."

As if on cue, all eyes drifted to Tom, and he said, "Honestly, the only thing we can do is get home as soon as possible. Meteora mentioned the Darkness of Darkness—the winter solstice. That's in two days."

"We have dimensional travel," said Marco. "The real issue is what to do with Mina and Eclipsa."

"Eclipsa is easy," Star said. "She needs to be brought down. I had a suspicion since the cave that Eclipsa has been engineering a plot behind my back, and now, I am almost sure of it. Why else would she send me and Marco away to find Meteora? She must be stopped at all costs."

Despite the brave words, Star's voice lacked the usual confidence and cheer that sang in it. Marco met her gaze for a split second and shook his head in response. "No, we can't do that…"

"Marco…" Star sighed. "There's no other way, and you know it. We're fighting a war on two sides."

"I don't care!" he objected. "We're the Dance of the Sun and Star. I'll never leave you. I'll follow you like the sun follows the moon. Like morning follows night!" Tears welled in his eyes, and the camp grew nervous at the desperation coming from Marco. "I won't let you fight this alone!"

Star wiped the tears from his cheeks but said calmly. "I must. I'm the Princess of Mewni, and there might be a way I can dissuade Eclipsa from escalating things. Meanwhile, I need you and the rest of the team to hold Mina at bay while I bring Meteora to the castle. It's a very important job because I can't fight them both." When Marco continued to whimper, she added. "You know the queens of old used to task their kings with fighting on their behalf, making him the General of the Queen's Armies. That's who I need you to be, Marco. My general. My royal protector."

"Really?" his voice squeaked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I know you can do it. And you have an amazing army behind you."

_Dammit, Star,_ Janna felt moved by her words, but she refused to allow them to affect her. Tom and Jackie were moved to tears, and Pony Head started to sob loudly.

"No matter what happens, we're Team Starco," Star declared. "We don't back down from anything. I believe in each one of you."

"And we believe in you." Kelly's response shocked Janna. Had something happened during the hunt?

General Marco turned to his ragtag followers and addressed them. "Alright, this is going to be a difficult assignment. We'll talk about the logistics tomorrow and the day of, but don't take this lightly. Our job is of the utmost importance. For now, let's get some sleep."

Star and Marco retreated to their tent, leaving the others to gather in the makeshift shelter Kelly had built while Janna was unconscious. When Tom left to join them, she tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. "You owe me for earlier," she said.

"Oh," Tom nodded. "I guess I do. After all, I shouldn't keep my future queen waiting. But first, I think I'm owed a confession."

Janna jabbed him, rolling her eyes. "You already know that I love you."

"But it's nice to hear."

They stole away as the moon rose higher in the sky, under its red shadows warning of a different tomorrow.

* * *

**Review Roundup**

**viceversa96- my tumblr is songofblackwolf, though I don't usually post fanfics on there. It's kinda my catch-all-blog for Star vs. and just whatever else, but you're welcome to follow. Life has been really interesting lately, but at least I have you guys and all of my projects to distract me.**

**RJWritingInk- Thanks! There's also a Redux of _Dance_ that'll follow on a loose schedule. I have every intention to finish everything.**

**Aldal- I love diving into lore, so when I came to this chapter, I wanted to make sure it was more polished. The Two Lovers will be addressed more in _Dawn. _But you will see what happens to Kelly and Star.**

**Alfonso Sparda- Meteora hasn't even reached her final form yet, lol. And yeah, Tom is going to need therapy after that night. Poor guy. But at least we'll see the end of Star and Kelly's feud next chapter.**

**Adol116- Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**We're almost done...The last couple of chapters of _Sign_ are among my favorite because they're so impactful, and I can't wait to unveil them. I also have a special author's note attached to the end, which deals with a sensitive topic I found important to share. This is just a head's up, but otherwise, enjoy. **

* * *

Lady Fate was said to be a cruel, fickle mistress. She never strayed far from the great loom that guided the strings of all things into place, chronicling the story of the universe in a tapestry more magnificent and beautiful than anything else created. One day, when the last stars died and Father Time ended his run, Fate would finally step back and admire her work along with the other Spirits forever. And once that blessed day came, long after the End of All Things, then there would be no change. Nothing can spoil her work, and because of that, Mewmans often feared her more than even the Sun and Moon. They pleaded her to weave fortune in their destinies and eschew ruin and disaster. When trouble came, they raised their fists and cursed the Great Weaver for mocking their requests and taking sadistic glee in suffering, which some said, added more vibrancy to her tapestry. But Eclipsa knew better. One Mewman's misfortune was another's gain, and Fate showed no favoritism. _Although there is nothing wrong with helping her out_, Eclipsa smiled to herself, letting a wayward string wrap around her finger.

Below her, the royals of Mewni were gathered in the Butterfly throne room, waiting for the trial of the millennia to begin. Moon had been captured yesterday after spending weeks on the run, and it was time for Mewni to see who was fit to rule: the Queen of Darkness or the Undaunted Queen. At long last, it was Judgement day for the Butterfly family. Eclipsa's vengeance would be hers. In the east, the sun threatened to rise, letting a sliver of light touch the horizon, but it had no power during the Darkness of Darkness—the one-day month of Mondarn. _It's all going according to plan_, she remembered the oracle proclaiming this day hundreds of years ago. The pieces were falling into place.

"Your Majesty," a young Butterfly dipped his head when he approached the Queen's throne. "The Kingsguard have brought Moon Butterfly."

"Bring her in," Eclipsa ordered, and the chatter in the room died down in anticipation.

The heavy oak doors swung open, and the Kingsguard escorted Moon in chains that rattled with her every step. The Lucitors sneered haughtily, but the other royals were distressed by her treatment. Eclipsa smelled their fear. The mighty Queen Moon, the Revenge-Taker, the Severer of Fingers, and the Warrior with Cold Eyes, had fallen. Eclipsa remembered the day they first met in Rhombulus's prison dimension. Although it felt like a lifetime ago, she remembered the fire crackling in Moon's eyes, portraying the determination and audacity that brought the new queen into covenant with her. But that fire was extinguished now, replaced with dull pain and humiliation. Her silver hair was unkempt and dirty, woven into a loose braid to keep it from dragging on the ground. Eclipsa's heart was moved to pity; there was no honor in defeat.

When Moon stood below the throne, Eclipsa dismissed the guards and ushered forth the trial. Etheria Butterfly took the stand first. "Blessed Mondarn, royals of Mewni," she said. "Today, we are here to witness the long-awaited trial between two queens, both who have a rightful claim to the throne: Queen Eclipsa and Queen Moon. They are also both accused of breaking Mewnian law. Queen Moon is charged with breaking her most solemn oath to uphold the kingdom and her allies by allowing her wayward daughter to marry and run away with a _human!_"

The royals clucked their tongues disparagingly, but Eclipsa rolled her eyes in reply. Only repressive tyrants could turn an act of true love into a crime.

Etheria continued, "Queen Eclipsa is accused of breaking her marriage bond with King Shastacan of the Spiderbite Kingdom and bearing the illegitimate child of Globgor, the Prince of Darkness. She also stands accused of using Dark Magic, conspiring in the destruction of Tarantula Town in the Spiderbite Kingdom, disrupting the Mewman-Monster war, and radicalizing Monsters with the Prince of Darkness."

"See?" Rhombulus interrupted from his seat with the Magic High Commission. "This is exactly why I object to giving the crown to Eclipsa. Sure, Moon broke her oath, but she isn't a Monster Lover."

"But Star is," said Omnitraxus. "Even if we continue to side with Moon, we need to do something about Star's behavior."

"Like what? Marry her to someone she doesn't like?" Moon challenged, and the grit in her voice made everyone, including Eclipsa, flinch. While she looked defeated, Moon did not sound like it. "It is insane that I have to prove my worth compared to Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness," she contended. "Our crimes are hardly in the same league as each other. And you know what? I'm starting to think Star is right. Why should any of us sacrifice our happiness, as long as it is within reason, for the throne? Why can't a queen honor herself and Mewni at the same time?"

"Because that's not how it's done," Dave argued. "Star isn't a child. She's old enough to know better."

"And so, you're going to side with Eclipsa, Dave? How hypocritical of you."

"She was a close friend of King Dante, who was one of the best rulers of the Underworld. I have to honor that."

"Yet when it comes to the careful alliance forged between our parents—"

"_Enough!_" Eclipsa stood up, and the room fell silent. "Clearly, history has not been kind to my image. Since this is a trial before the kingdoms, I will tell you my story to show you who's really guilty."

* * *

Eclipsa could finally breathe again after the attending ladies-in-waiting stepped away, revealing her new look to the rest of the royal family. "_How do I look?_" she asked, although she knew the answer even before the servants brought the mirror before her.

"_Oh, Clipsy, my dear! You look like a beautiful, young princess!_" Grandma Skywynne cried, dabbing the tears on her wrinkled hourglass cheekmarks with a handkerchief.

"_I'd say she looks more like a queen_," said Uncle Jushtin. "_How rare is it for three generations of queens to be alive in the same room?_" Eclipsa heard the wistfulness in his voice, knowing how much her uncle hated his forced abdication once his sister came of age. "_What do you think, Solaria?_"

The queen's lips curled upward only slightly; she never smiled. "_Very nice_." Her comment was curt and dry.

_Thanks, Mother_, Eclipsa never expected a compliment from her mother, but she still hoped to hear one to calm her nerves. When the princess summoned the courage to look into the mirror, she gasped at the unrecognizable phantom staring back at her. The reflection couldn't be hers. Thick layers of white makeup caked Eclipsa's face, smoothing over imperfections and giving her the appearance of a maiden who had never been outside before. A gaudy blush lightened the rich mauve of her spade-marks, turning them as pink as roses to match her dress. The ladies-in-waiting had put a lot of time and effort into Eclipsa's appearance, but she wanted to rip the pearls and pins out of her hair and free it. She wanted to toss the wide hoop skirt and cut the ties binding the tight corset around her waist so she could breathe again. _I want to be myself!_ She tried her best to hide the frown threatening to form creases in the foundation.

But the makeover was _far_ from the worst part of tonight. At fifteen years old, Eclipsa was old enough for marriage, and she would be betrothed to her future husband during the Prince's Ball held in his honor. It was supposed to be a night of celebration, her first step towards queenship, but the wedding felt more like a funeral. Eclipsa had no say in her choice, and she knew nothing about him. Her mother arranged everything the moment she experienced her first bleed—the earliest a princess could be considered for betrothal. Some said the queen's eagerness to marry her daughter stemmed from her sordid affair with Captain Alphonse, the leader of the royal navy. She never took a king after she bore Eclipsa, letting her brother, Jushtin the former Boy-Queen, take on the role unofficially.

"_Is everything alright, dear?_" Uncle Justin frowned when Eclipsa failed to say anything.

"_I'm fine, uncle_." Eclipsa tried her best to smile. "_Just a little nervous_."

Solaria scoffed, "_It's just a ball_."

"_It's more than a ball, sis_," Uncle Jushtin argued. "_It's a very important event in a princess's life—one I remember well. I was a nervous wreck for my Prince's Ball—Princess's Ball, rather—but it all worked out. We believe in you, Eclipsa._"

"_And you'll bear the weight of your duties well_," said Grandma Skywynne. "_We're Butterflys, after all. Duty must come before self_."

Eclipsa tuned out the rest of her grandmother's well-intentioned speech and focused instead on the necklace she kept wrapped around her wrist as a bracelet. Itwas a simple piece made of purple beads woven together with wolf leather. In the middle, framed by thin silver wire, dangled a red moon carved out of solid ruby. _The moon of lovers_, Globgor had called it when he presented the necklace to her one night. According to his people's stories, the Blood Moon bound two lovers together with a bond surpassing Fate itself. It was a shame that he and Eclipsa were born in the middle of the Sixth Dance—his name for the era. The Seventh Dance would not come to pass for another three hundred years. _I'll be strong for you_, Eclipsa vowed when she thought of her lover, the only one who truly possessed her heart. If only Monsters and Mewmans were allowed to marry.

Night came quickly, and the ballroom became crowded with musicians, servants, knights, and royal guests. Eclipsa watched them mingle with indifferent eyes, hating everyone gathered to celebrate her betrothal. Their smiles were thin and their laughter at trivial matters sounded forced, devoid of life and warmth. But that was the nature of royalty—as slimy and shallow as piss in a chamber pot. If Eclipsa wanted to torture herself anymore, she'd consult Baby, the royal governess, for another magic test.

Eclipsa tapped her fingers on the armrest of her throne and remained so deep in thought that she startled when a familiar face appeared next to her. She first noticed the arrogance blazing like a wildfire in the prince's searing red eyes, matching the dark hue of the wine he drank. _Typical Lucitor_, she rolled her eyes when he laughed.

"_Being all broody and mysterious, my princess?_" he said coolly, though he choked on the wine.

"_Smooth, Dante_," Eclipsa giggled.

"_You know I am_," he said upon recovering. "_I'm the best you ever had. We used to own the night, you and I. Honestly, I think we broke our parents' hearts when we broke up more than ours._"

"_Maybe, but that was long before I met Globgor_." She pursed her lips thinking of him.

"_I could never compete with him_." Dante stared into his drink.

"_Say, Dante_." Eclipsa changed the topic suddenly. "_You know all of the princes. Have you met Prince Shastacan? I heard he's a Spiderbite_."

Dante wrinkled his nose and snorted a puff of smoke. "_Unfortunately, I do_. _He's over there_."

Shastacan was speaking to Solaria and Jushtin, and Eclipsa could hardly believe her eyes. Of all the males she'd ever seen, he had to be the ugliest. He seemed about thirty—twice her age—but was shorter than a prepubescent boy. His skin was sickeningly pale, matching the hideous, crooked powder wig perched on his round head. _I'd rather die a virgin_, Eclipsa shuddered. Why him? Why did her mother, the amazing warrior-queen, choose this lump to wed her?

"_Was he the only eligible bachelor in the kingdom?_" she wondered aloud.

"_Beside me, yes_," Dante said.

"_At least you're easy on the eyes_."

His cheeks turned red. "_Hey now, that was another lifetime ago, and I'd hate to make the Prince of Darkness angry._"

"_He's here?_"

"_I worked some magic_."

Jushtin made his way to the podium and all eyes turned to him. "_Good evening, everyone_," he announced. "_On behalf of Her Majesty Queen Solaria, I welcome you to the Prince's Ball. Tonight marks an important step in my dear niece's life. Her Majesty the Queen has sought the kingdoms for a suitable match that'll keep the alliances and Mewni strong. Please welcome Prince Shastacan of the Spiderbite kingdom._"

Shastacan blew Eclipsa a kiss when the cheering crowd prompted him, but the gesture made her hands itch under her gloves. Even looking at the prince turned her stomach. _Why'd it have to be him?_ she groaned, wishing her mother had arranged her to Dante instead. The Lucitors begged Solaria to marry Eclipsa to their son, even promising to give the queen control of the Borderlands, but she refused. It was said that Solaria never forgave King Darcus V for failing to finance her campaigns against the Septarians.

"_Now it is time for the princess to dance with her former suitor before being given into betrothal to Prince Shastacan,_" Jushtin continued. "_Will Prince Dante Thomas Lucitor and Princess Eclipsa Butterfly have this dance?_"

"_Thomas, huh?_" she whispered to Dante, who ran his pale fingers through his curly, raven-black hair.

"_It's better than Infernius,_" he said. "_That's my great-great-grandfather's name. I pity whoever gets it down the line._" Then he bowed and gave Eclipsa's gloved hand a kiss. "_May I have this dance, Your Royal Highness?_" His voice was silken and thrummed with a slight purr.

"_Of course_." She took his hand.

Dante led them in a slow waltz as organ music droned in the background. All eyes fell on them, especially those of the Lucitors, who watched with special interest. Eclipsa knew what they were thinking and wrinkled her nose. "_I wish your father would stop looking at me as if I were a piece of meat_," she said.

"_You know them, Clipsy,_" Dante sighed. "_They'll never give up the dream of a Butterfly-Lucitor dynasty. We both know that. It's a dance—a ritual that will play over and over until they guilt trip our poor descendants together. One day, they'll win and will gloat until they've become drunken fools_."

"_That's pessimistic_," Eclipsa said with a frown. "_Perhaps, our descendants will fall in love with each other._"

He twirled her and said, "_Maybe. But is there such a thing as serving love and duty? I know we came close to it, but even then..._"

"_Our problem was that we became too popular with other princes and princesses. Our hearts may have been in the right place, but our eyes weren't._"

"_Such is life for royals like us_," Dante laughed softly. "_Destined to be two-faced in life and love. Speaking of, do you see him yet?_"

Eclipsa glanced around the room and frowned. "_You must've used a very strong Illusion Spell_."

"_I can't have a seven-foot-tall Monster walking around. Look closer after I do this._" He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which made the Lucitors cheer.

_You're lucky I don't have the wand on me_, Eclipsa considered smacking Dante until she saw an unfamiliar Mewman walking forward, glaring darkly at her dance partner. Her heart skipped a beat, though she regretted the fact that Globgor had to hide under Dante's spell. _We must make-do, for now_, she thought soberly.

"_Ready?_" Dante asked.

When she nodded, he ended the dance and bowed as the audience applauded. According to tradition, Dante would now hand Eclipsa off to Shastacan for their dance, but he beckoned the stranger to take his place instead. "_Royals of Mewni_," Dante said. "_Forgive me—or not—for my breach of decorum, but I give the hand of Her Royal Highness to the Prince of the Musty Mountains for this dance._"

The crowd gasped in outrage, wondering what kingdom existed in the southern wilderness, and Shastacan's wig sagged as the mysterious Mewman claimed Eclipsa in his stead for a dance. Globgor snorted, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "_It's one thing to sneak into this den of opulence and pageantry and another to know that the history of your people has been erased. Has everyone forgotten about the Musty Mountains? Do they not know about the crystal clear streams as sweet as mead or the stern faces of the mountains? Have they no decency to venerate the Blood Moon or the Spirits?_"

"_To answer your very poetic question, no they don't_," Eclipsa said. "_None of the royals have been south of the Mewni River, and my mother hasn't sacrificed to the Stump since I was born._"

"_Figures_," Globgor said, narrowing his eyes. "_I don't know why the Mewmans hold such power when they don't know the basics of Mewni. Anyways, how's your night, my darkest star?_"

"_Absolutely dreadful. I hate this outfit. I hate the royals. I hate my new husband. The only parts of this ball I don't hate are dancing with my ex and seeing you._"

Globgor laughed, "_Must be a bad night if your ex is a highlight._"

"_Oh, come now, Dante isn't that bad._"

"_I know, but I still keep an eye on him. He's a Lucitor—he might try to bed you too_."

"_Oh please. He's gotten over it. We both know that we aren't young anymore._"

"_Yeah, but I know how you Butterflys are._"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, feeling the soft fur under the illusion of porcelain skin. "_We aren't all bad, are we?_"

"_I certainly have my exceptions_."

They leaned forward for a kiss when the doors to the ballroom flung open with great force. The music, dancing, and conversation stopped as Rhombulus barged into the room, blasting crystal shards from his snake hands. "_There he is!_" He pointed at Globgor. "_There's the fugitive. The Prince of Darkness!_"

With his identity revealed, the royals screamed and ran, pleading the Kingsguard to save them from the Monster. Smirking, Globgor shed the Illusion Spell and faced the Magic High Commission. "_I knew you'd find me sooner or later,_" he snarled. "_May I say it took you long enough. I'm surprised that you led the merciless Queen Mercuria to my people faster than you could find little ole me!_"

"_That's what you get for murdering her daughter,_" charged Hekapoo. "_Don't feign innocence with us_."

"_I did no such thing._" Globgor's hiss sounded more pained than angry. "_And I'm not here to talk about three hundred years ago. You're going to leave, Hekapoo—you and the rest of your dogs—and leave Eclipsa and me alone._"

"_Yeah? Look around, Globgor, you're surrounded!_"

"_That's what you think, H-poo!_"

A new Monster strode into the room, followed by a legion of warriors. He was muscular and tall, with cascading white hair that glowed against his dark teal scales. _A Septarian! _The cry froze the royals in their tracks, and they looked on in dread. Very few Monster tribes were as nefarious as the Septarians, a race of long-lived, near-invulnerable lizard-men. Queen Solaria dismissed the knights around her and drew her sword.

"_Seth of Septarsis._" She gritted her teeth. "_I knew we'd meet again._"

"_I say the same of you, Your Majesty_," he spat. "_Wasn't but ten years ago that the Massacre of Trehelm happened. Had fun killin' all those women and babes, Monster Carver?_"

"_That battle secured my reign and rid the south of Monsters like you,_" Solaria said. "_Now, I don't have time for this. Get your filthy warriors out of here, and no one will die tonight._"

The Septarians unsheathed their swords.

"_Make me!_" Seth challenged.

At that, the ballroom became alive with the clanging of swords and the shouting of men. Uncle Jushtin ordered his personal guard to escort Skywynne and the other royals to safety, and he joined Solaria in battle. Eclipsa stood fixed in place, torn between two worlds. Seth was a friend, but her family also needed her. _Why can't I have my corn cake and eat it too?_ She watched the fighting, unable to choose a side.

Globgor saw her standing in the middle of the room and withdrew from the fight. "_C'mon, Clipsy_," he said. "_Let's get out of here_."

"_Oh no, you don't!_" Solaria blocked the entrance. "_There's no way I'm letting a Monster lay a hand on my daughter! Eclipsa, find Prince Shastacan and hide with him._"

"_No._" Eclipsa shook her head firmly. "_I'm not marrying Shastacan, Mother. Globgor is the love of my life, and I will not be made ashamed!_"

"_You can't possibly love a Monster,_" the queen laughed. "_That's just stupid teenage hormones speaking. Now, step aside. The Prince of Darkness is the last living Size-Shifter, and I'm here to finish what our ancestors started. His fur would make an excellent trophy_."

"_No!_"

It happened in a blink of an eye. Just as Solaria drew her magical sword, ready to slay Globgor, Eclipsa unleashed a spell that rendered her a lifeless corpse. Dark energy swirled around the queen's body and blackened the terrified princess's fingers. The magic was cold and blistering like frostbite yet surging with a seething rage that startled even Eclipsa. She had tampered with Dark Magic before, taught by Globgor himself, but never had she unleashed it on anything living. Never had she dreamed of killing her own mother. _I—I didn't mean to..._she backed away in horror as the Monsters and Jushtin gathered around in disbelief.

"_The queen is dead!_" one of the knights lamented.

The Kingsguard turned their swords against Eclipsa, but Prince Dante appeared and kept them at bay with a fiery sweep of his rapier. "_Leave her alone!_" He stared them down. "_This stupid fighting needs to stop before something worse happens._"

"_Get away from the princess!_" King Darcus ordered. "_She's a Queenslayer!_"

"_As if our family has room to talk,_" Dante said. "_Eclipsa's my queen, and I swear to protect her._"

"_Alright, this has gone too far_," Omnitraxus Prime said. "_Hekapoo and Rhombulus, take Globgor away to be imprisoned. I'll take care of this scene._" He clapped his hands. "_Lights out, everyone!_"

* * *

Centuries later, Eclipsa gazed upon a familiar sea of shocked royals as the last of her story lingered hauntingly in the air. No one moved or made a sound. _The truth is always harsher than fantasy_, she mused, wondering if she should have resorted to manipulating the strings instead of confessing her crimes to they had to know. The historical record stated that Queen Solaria died bravely defending the kingdom from a Monster ambush, but she really died at the hands of her daughter, while trying to kill her lover. A cruel, bloodthirsty queen to the end.

"That is my story," Eclipsa concluded her account. "The real enemies of Mewni are the disastrous warmongering policies of the old queens and the Magic High Commission. They are the most responsible for my tainted image and the death of Queen Solaria, even if the blow was dealt by my hand in self-defense."

"Wait, if the Magic High Commission wiped everyone's memories, then how do you remember what happened?" Moon asked.

"The Dark Magic shielded me from the mind-erasing spell," Eclipsa said. "I've carried this secret until now."

"And so, what really led to your crystallization?" Dave asked. "It seems now that I am to question everything in the Butterfly historical record."

"I was five years into my reign when I became pregnant with Meteora, who was fathered by Globgor," Eclipsa said. "I kept her parentage a secret as long as I could, but that proved impossible after her birth. It's not like queens have passed illegitimate daughters as legitimate before, but the Magic High Commission used Meteora's birth to justify my imprisonment. I was close to making a deal with Seth and his armies."

"But what about the destruction of Tarantula Town?" Rhombulus folded his hissing arms.

"You stole Meteora and imprisoned me, how was Globgor supposed to react?" Eclipsa glared. "You baited him into retaliating, so you could imprison him too. This entire controversy was orchestrated to keep the Mewman-Monster wars alive."

"I can't say, I'm too surprised." A new voice startled everyone in the room, and they turned to see Star emerging from the doorway, dragging a coffin behind her. "The Butterfly royal family has always been close minded and horrible, but it doesn't mean things always have to be this way."

"Star!" Moon started to tear up at the sight of her daughter. "You came home."

"I know." Star gave her a hug. "I'm never leaving Mewni like that again. I promise."

But Eclipsa did not share their happiness. She looked onto Fate's tapestry and saw the string tied to her success unraveling before her very eyes. _Should I call this off?_ She couldn't bear to see Star suffer, even if the plan would soothe the deep wound left by the Butterflys and their allies. But then what about Meteora? This was her only chance to accomplish her destiny. Was she willing to betray her daughter after centuries of longing to be with her?

Eclipsa saw steady courage in Star's eyes, one that belied her age. "I know what you're planning, Eclipsa," Star said calmly, without a hint of anger or sorrow in her voice. "The Blood Moon showed the future to me and Marco. We can achieve equality for everyone without going down this path. What's the point of revenge if it may hurt those you love?"

"I…" A meteor streaked across the dark, noon sky, and in its flash, Eclipsa saw her family reunited again. Globgor sat next to her as Mewni's king with Meteora and all the Monsters gathered around, praising her. _It must be_, Eclipsa raised her hand and unbound the coffin with Dark Magic. Star and Moon looked on in horror as Meteora assumed her Butterfly form, ready to slay the royals.

_It must be..._

* * *

It was noon, and the sun still did not rise. Instead, the sky matured into a deep purplish-gray—the color of an old wound turned gangrenous. Darkness was not natural during the day. At night, it mellowed into an ebony as rich and buttery as homemade ice cream, forming a satisfying conclusion to a long day. A special treat sprinkled with stars and garnished with the ever-changing moon. It soothed the soul and called Marco to bed—to his beloved—where he drank in Star's scent along with the wild coldness of the night until the sun returned. But Mondarn's darkness was different. It set Marco on edge as he waited for Mina to wander into the ambush. He wanted to see. He wanted to gauge her distance and alert his warriors of the danger that stalked in the shadows. He wanted to know exactly what he was up against, so he could protect Star, who had gone to meet Eclipsa alone. _We only have one shot at this_, Marco gripped his rapier tighter.

"Do you see her?" he whispered to Tom, his battle-partner.

"Nope." The demon's eyes flashed green in the moonlight. "I'm keeping my eyes peeled, though."

"I don't know what we'd do without your night vision," Marco said.

"You're lucky the Underworld is a dark place—oh, wait, I see something on the horizon."

Marco peered through the bushes in vain, but he heard footsteps. They were heavy yet deliberate, indicating that whoever headed in their direction was propelled by purpose.

"It's her," Tom hissed. "Tell the others to get in position."

Marco cooed a dove's call, which was responded to by the shrill cry of a Mewni hawk from Kelly. The girls were ready. Anxious, General Marco rocked back and forth on his heels, shaking with adrenaline. Mewni's fate lay in the hands of six teenagers, armed with only melee weapons, magic, and their wits against a beast with no known weakness. But no matter what, Mina must not be allowed through the line of defense. The castle was only a few miles behind them.

Several yards away, Mina stopped, and Marco imagined her tasting the air. "Hmm," she muttered to herself. "I betcha Mud Sister and Meteora are at the castle by now. As if that'd stop me, Mewni's greatest warrior! I love me nothin' more than a good Monster hunt."

_Me too_, Marco smirked. When the time was right, and Mina had drifted close enough to strike, he hooted the final call. _It is time!_ Tom lit a containment ring around the area, and the flames revealed the startled villain in the middle of the forest.

"I knew Mud Sister woulda left her puny friends to fight me," Mina growled as she assumed her augmented form. "Now, show yourself! Let's finish this square dance once and for all!" But no one stepped out of their cover, and she grew agitated. "Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me y'all are cowards."

A sudden purple blast exploded in Mina's face, driving her towards the first part of the trap where Janna and Jackie waited patiently for the opportunity to attack. Once she was in range, the two girls charged into battle. Even with the fire aiding his eyesight, Marco could hardly see what was happening. There were three silhouettes against the orange flame, merging together and drifting apart in an elaborate dance of magic and blades. Once or twice, the larger figure gained an advantage, but Marco heard the bite of Jackie's axe against bone. Mina howled.

_I think this is working_, Marco removed his hand off the rapier's pommel and rocked back on his heels. They spent an entire day figuring out a plan to divert Mina's attention from the castle, and Janna was the one who came up with the idea of a battle relay. Instead of rushing out at once, they split into pairs to wear Mina out for capture. Although risky, it seemed the best way to utilize their small numbers and create the illusion of a larger force.

Janna and Jackie made a hasty retreat, leaving Mina alone in the middle of the smoke and fire. "I know there's more of you!" she growled. "Where's the rest of your posse?"

"Right here, ugly!" Pony Head taunted, rising out of her cover. "I've seen cosplay rejects look better than you!"

Mina snorted and shot a fireball at her. "Get back here, ya little shit!"

"You gotta get me first, anime wannabe!"

The distraction gave Kelly a chance to move in closer for her to unleash physical attacks with her sword. One impact, a blow to the face, sent Mina reeling backward. Blood splattered the ground.

Tom whistled. "Damn, I can't imagine how intense her fight with Starship must've been. So far, Kelly's the only one to make Mina actually flinch."

"Kelly might be an amazing warrior, but not even she's a match for Star," Marco said. "Anyways, our turn is next. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, General Marco." Tom nodded.

Kelly angled her blade and flashed light towards their hiding place. Time to switch. "Then let's go!" Marco said to Tom.

They stepped into the ring with swords drawn, catching Mina's attention in an instant. "There you are—that puny human Mud Sister likes so much."

"I'm not just a human anymore, Mina," Marco snarled. "I'm Prince Marco Diaz-Butterfly, future King of Mewni, and I will put you down!"

She narrowed her eyes and laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

Marco channeled his magic and launched himself at her, connecting a punch to Mina's jaw. The attack sent molars flying from her mouth, but she shrugged off the injury. Her strength remained undiminished even when Marco and Tom had torn her skin and armor to ribbons. There had always been something otherworldly about Mina Loveberry, but the battle only cemented deeper dread in Marco. He wasn't fighting an organic creature. He was fighting a sort of machine, who would not rest until he and his friends were destroyed.

"Alright, I'm gettin' pretty tired of you varmints gettin' in my way!" Mina swept Tom and Marco away with a gust of magic.

She then enchanted her fist and drove it hard into the ground. A shockwave rippled through the dirt, knocking Marco into the trees beyond the clearing. The world became black and hot when he hit the ground, but his ears still worked. He heard screaming. He heard swords. He heard his friends in danger. _I must get up, _Marco clawed through the darkness. Everyone depended on him. By the time the clearing returned, he saw Tom and Kelly laying motionless beside him while Janna struggled to restrain Mina with black chains.

"A little help would be nice, Marco!" she groaned through gritted teeth.

The Blood Moon drifted into the sky, and Marco knew how he could help. He closed his eyes and dipped down, feeling the magical energy of the moon and Star coursing through his veins like consuming fire. It built into an explosive heat, begging for release and vengeance. _The time is right_, Marco grabbed his sword and performed the Incantation Dance from memory. He sensed Janna's skepticism, but he moved gracefully as the magic gathered around him in a red aura. When the pressure had reached its climax, he opened his eyes, raised the rapier above his head, and yelled, "WARNICORN STAMPEDE!"

A herd of angry warnicorns reared to life around Marco, and they galloped with hooves of thunder. Mina tried to run, but the spell trampled her to the ground, snapping her bones like twigs. She rolled several feet, carried with the momentum of the warnicorns, but she did not get up when they left. Janna tentatively kicked her head. "She's out. Nice work, Diaz."

Marco panted, leaning over to catch his breath. "You're welcome but, man, my body isn't meant for magic like that."

"There they are!" A sudden commotion in the forest drew their attention, and Marco heard hoofbeats in the shadows. At first, he braced himself for another fight, but he saw friendly faces emerge through the fire. Before he could react, his parents dismounted and embraced him.

"_Mijo!_ You're alright." Mr. Diaz was on the verge of tears. "We missed you so much."

"Please never scare us like that again!" Mrs. Diaz kissed Marco's forehead.

"I won't," Marco said. "Star and I didn't mean to worry you. How'd you find us?"

"Oh Marco, my boy, everyone knows that Monster villagers have loose lips," River laughed, tugging his warnicorn's reins. "Good to see you again, but where's my Pumpkin?"

"She's gone to face Eclipsa," Tom said while getting up slowly. "She's taken Meteora with her."

"I hope she'll make it in time," River said solemnly. "Eclipsa's taken Moon Pie for trial. I managed to slip away with help from Lord and Lady Diaz, but I fear something terrible is about to happen. That witch turned the whole kingdom against us."

"Then we need to hurry," Marco said. "If things are that bad, then Star's going to need us."

Just as he turned to his troops, Marco noticed another pair of eyes staring at him from his mother's warnicorn. He thought it was either a cat that had stolen away in a saddlebag or a figment of his tired imagination, but upon further inspection, he spied rounded cheeks and fire-red hair._ There's no way..._Marco's knees buckled when he noticed the resemblance between the yawning baby in the special saddle-carrier, his parents, and himself. Those eyes were his mother's, the sturdy jaw and strong build were his father's, and the mole on his right cheek matched his. "Is that my _brother?_" Marco sought his parents for confirmation.

Mrs. Diaz smiled. "I was just as shocked as you were when I went to the doctor a few months ago, but yes, dear, that is your baby brother. His name is Marco Jr.—he was born on your birthday."

"You're not supposed to name a kid after your other kid." He tried to scowl but couldn't. His parents were always a couple, and Marco felt a little honored that they named his little brother after him. "May I hold him?"

"Of course," Mr. Diaz unstrapped the waking child and set him in Marco's arms.

For several moments, the brothers stared as if skeptical that the other existed. _This is so surreal_, Marco kicked himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He'd begged his parents for a sibling for fifteen years since he had so few friends before meeting Star. But at last, there was another Diaz in the world. Marco Jr. smiled and tugged on the prince's hair.

"Aww," Jackie cooed. "I can tell he's a little troublemaker already."

"I'm not usually a baby person, but the little tyke's kinda cute." Janna tickled Marco Jr.'s cheek.

"Congrats," Tom nudged Marco. "If I say so myself, you're a natural with him."

"What makes you say that?" Marco wondered.

"You haven't killed him yet."

Marco was about to say something when he noticed two bright stars next to the Blood Moon that he swore weren't there earlier. For a strange reason, he thought about being a father, holding two newborn babies in his arms while Star looked on with a smile. He saw their cheekmarks too: a pair of suns and stars. They were so vivid in Marco's mind that they seemed to glow. _This is weirdly specific,_ he stared into their eyes until the vision disappeared. Afterwards, Marco returned his attention to Marco Jr.

"Hey, MJ." He touched the baby's button nose. "Welcome to Mewni. I have so many wonderful people for you to meet, like Tom, Janna, Jackie, and Kelly—"

"—What about me, Turd?" Pony Head interrupted,

"I was getting to you," Marco snorted. "_Pony Head_ and Star. You _have _to meet her. She's absolutely the most beautiful and amazing girl in the universe."

"And she's MJ's sister-in-law," Kelly said.

"Right." Marco didn't expect the remark from her.

"If Mud Sister lives that long!" Mina sneered and rose to her feet.

Janna, Jackie, Pony Head, and Tom instantly formed a defensive ring around Marco and his brother while Kelly and River stood in front of the Diazes. "You little worms!" Mina scoffed. "I'm done with the likes of you. I've got a real nuisance to slay…at Butterfly castle!"

"_No!_" Marco gasped when Mina opened a portal and slipped inside. He quickly handed Marco Jr. to his parents and raced after her. _I'm not letting you hurt Star!_

On the other side, the Butterfly castle was in ruins. Knights scrambled to protect the cowering royals and secure the crumbling parts of the throne room. "_Star, where are you?_" Marco climbed over rubble, broken weapons, and dead royals. At last, he found her wrestling with Meteora in mid-flight, trying desperately to keep her from Moon and Eclipsa. "Star!" He ran to her. "Star, watch out, Mina is—"

But there was no time. Mina had a perfect shot on Star, and Marco knew he couldn't warn her quickly enough. With no other option, he took a brave step in front of the blistering blue beam shooting from Mina's outstretched hand. It lit his entire body on fire, but the pain subsided in a flash, replaced with a chill colder than the Musty Mountains. For a split second, Marco thought he was fine, but time slowed into a black crawl, each second growing longer until they had no meaning.

"_Marco!_" He heard Star calling his name, but his eyes had glazed over. He only knew she was with him through her fading touch on his clammy skin.

_Star, I love you_, Marco tried to use the bond one last time, but the darkness had claimed him.

* * *

**Author's Note and Review Roundup**

**As I mentioned, this is a special author's note about a current even goin on right now. Since it is political in nature and about a sensitive topic, you are in no obligation to read it, but I leave my words here. ****Roughly a week ago, an innocent black man named George Floyd was killed by police, and his death has sparked massive global response calling for the end of racism and police brutality. At first, I was unsure if I should make mention of this in an author's note, but I decided that it would be more of a disservice to myself, my community, and my country to shy away from this topic. Racism and prejudice are themes of _Star vs._ _The Forces of Evil_ and as a Person of Color, these issues are personal to me and my community. Although, it may be uncomfortable to watch the news and hear about what is going on, remaining silent on the matter is being complicit with oppression. I encourage all of you to participate in ending police brutality and racism in any way you can: joining peaceful protests, donating to social justice causes and bail fund networks, signing petitions, and voting. If you are a U.S. citizen who is 18+, please register to vote. We need you. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you find a way to create change out of such dark times. BLM**

**Review Roundup**

**viceversa96- Thanks! I can't wait to read your next story!**

**Adol116- Thanks**

**Aldal- I wanted to give Moon a moment in the spotlight and show how she views the situation. Here, she is a good mother who is gradually changing her worldviews once she's reflected upon them (unlike another version of Moon lol), and you know I have to keep MJ. He's my problematic favorite son. Star, I'd imagine, can pull swords out of thin air, but I think it's mentioned that she's carrying one. The stranger is someone very close to Janna...that's all I'll say, but yes, our witchy girl is quite the badass.  
**

**Starco4everr- Thanks!**

**Alfonso Sparda- Kelly's been stubborn the entire story, so yes, she needed a wakeup call. The next chapter is going to be heartrending-I hope you're ready.**


End file.
